Guard Dog
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: It wasn't his first choice but everyone has to start somewhere. Gon X Killua, with some other pairings in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Ehh these clothes are a little scratchy." A young man named Gon frowns at himself in the mirror as he scratches at his chest that's covered with a troublesome martial. He's never had to wear such a thing in his life. Back on his island the only thing he would wear was a leafy cover over his neither regions and sometimes not even that. This is just another thing he's going to have to get use to. The city is nothing like his island.

Gon stops scratching himself when he sees the letter he hung on the mirror. His amber eyes get filled with a fire and his black bushy tail starts to wag. An excitement is building up and he just has to read the letter for the 15th time today.

" _Dear Gon,_

 _We have gotten your application on wanting to be a hunter. I'm sorry to say that we can't hire someone who doesn't have any experience as a working dog. To build your experience and your reputation I have set up a job for you as a guard dog in yorknew city. You must travel to yorknew and be signed into your apartment by Wednesday. If not i'll figure that you didn't want the job. In yorknew you will be attending their institute of magic. I will send your application to the school and notify them as to what you are and your job. They'll understand. You must maintain your grades as well as protect your target. Now let me tell you who you are protecting. His name is Kurapika Kuruta. He is the last living vampire. I'm sure you're not too educated in your history so i'll give you a short summary. A long time ago the humans decided that vampires were an evil race and needed to be eliminated. For years vampires were hunted and killed and since vampires have particular mating needs they didn't populate as fast as they were being destroyed. Kurapika was only a young boy when his family was killed. They hid him under the floor and kept him safe. After the massacre, the humans stopped their killing, thinking they killed them all. Kurapika is the only one remaining and lets just say he has quite a grudge against the humans, more specificity the group called the spiders who were in charge of the massacre. Now, since Kurapika is the only vampire left, he get s a lot of attention. Bad attention. His body parts are rare and will sell high on the black market. Normally we wouldn't intervene but it seems that Kurapika has killed one of the spiders and has earned their mark. We can't let Kurapika die, he's the last of his kind. It's our job to protect endangered species. Gon, you must protect Kurapika with your life. As a guard dog you must ensure his safety. Kurapika doesn't know about you or about what you are. You must use your skills to get close to him without giving away what you are. Your kind isn't well liked in yorknew so it's better if you hide what you are from everyone. If you are able to complete this job then I will hire you as a hunter. Enclosed I have the directions to your apartment and the school from there. Good luck to you Gon."_

The teenage boy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he finishes reading. This is the opportunity he's been waiting for. Once he completes this job he'll be a hunter just like his father. Then he'll be closer to finding him. Gon is sure of it. The raven haired male is also very excited about this job. Even though it's not a hunting job, a guard dog sounds like it could be interesting too. Gon has never been outside of his island so just the fact he's exploring this new place is so amazing to him. And he's going to meet a real life vampire! He can't wait! He wonders if this vampire can't eat garlic like in the stories? Or if he can turn into a bat? Gon's tail wags as he thinks of all the possibilities before he shakes his head.

He has to stay focused right now. Gon glances at the clock, his eyes widening when he sees the time. He's going to be late for his first day! Gon is about to run out of the apartment only to stop when he sees his tail and ears still visible on him. _That's right I need to hide it.._. Gon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. His eyebrows furrow as he wills his tail and ears away, he feels his body change before he opens his eyes. It's strange seeing himself without his ears and tail. He really looks like a human. Gon smiles and it shows his teeth. This is going to be so much fun.

Gon runs out of the apartment and down the stairs, holding nothing but the piece of paper the man sent him with the directions to the school. It says if he just goes down this hard path he'll reach it soon enough. Gon races down the path, taking in all the different smells and the buildings as he goes. It's really wondrous. Gon hopes he'll have time to explore later.

Gon smiles at every person he sees and waves. Most the time the humans just pass him while other times they just stare. There's so many people here and it looks like they're all humans! A couple of humans lived on his island but they sort of kept to themselves. This is completely new.

Gon frowns slightly. He's a lot slower on two feet then he is four. But if he ran on four they could tell what he is. Maybe. Gon doesn't know but he can already see the humans are giving him strange looks as he whizzes past them.

As Gon keeps running down the path he notices there's no more humans around, and the path has gotten narrow. Gon stops running, his eyes widening and a gasp leaving his lips. He's never seen a building so big. It sparkles in the sun, the mirrors reflecting the light. Gon glances over at the stone sign that says 'institute of magic.' Gon's chest wells up with pride. He had found it. This is it. His first job.

Gon can't help to skip into the building, if he had his tail out it would be wagging. "Wow!" Gon gasps, taking in the shinny white floors and walls, he can see his reflection in the floor! Gon stares at the hallway for a moment before a bell sounds off, getting him to tense and to look around curiously. What does the bell mean? Gon frowns when he sees all the doors...where is he suppose to go again? Gon pulls out the paper from his pocket, looking at the schedule that guy sent him.

His first class is something herbals in room 303. Gon looks at the door next to him that has a number of 101. Not around here then...Gon runs down the hallway, looking between all the doors as he does so. They all say hundred and something. How is he going to find his room? This hallway seems to go on and on...

Gon runs past this open door only to stop when his sensitive ears pick up something. Talking. Someone is in that room. Maybe he could ask for help! Gon turns back and is about to walk into the room only to stop.

"Look who's all alone. Where's your brother? Not hiding behind him today?" A large man with horns coming out of his head smirks down at this young girl with long black hair. She glares up at this man, hugging books to her chest, but those blue eyes hold a little fear.

"He's not here today." She glances guilty at her shoes for a moment before looking back up at his man. He has hooves for feet and a pointed tail that's swishing back and forth. "I don't want any trouble. I just want to go to my classes-"

"but I never get you alone." The man's smile falls and his eyes get dark. "If you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here unscarred you're as stupid as you are evil." He growls before he shoves the girl, her falling on her butt with a yelp.

"Hey!" Gon growls, seeing enough. He marches into the room, both the girl and this man looking over at him in confusion. "Leave her alone!" Gon glares at his man, baring his teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" The man turns his eyes away from the girl, a vein sticking out of his head. "This isn't any of your business kid so get the hell out of here before I kick both your asses-"

In a blink of an eye Gon is right in front of this man, he pushes him with all his strength and tips over the 2 ton monster. The man looks up at him with wide eyes before his face gets a deep red, steam coming out of his nose. "How do you like it when someone shoves you? You should pick on someone your own size."

"R-Run!" The girl behind him suddenly gets up and grabs Gon's hand. She runs out of the room, dragging Gon along. Gon blinks, not understanding why in till he sees that man get up, his face a dangerous shade of red and he drags his hooves against the ground like Gon has seen many of the bulls do on the island before they charge.

Gon wants to tell the girl he can handle this guy but at the same time he doesn't want to risk her getting hurt so he runs with her and allows the girl to pull him into a closet. Gon listens with his sensitive ears as the guy runs pass them. They lost him.

"That was close." The girl sighs, putting a hand to her heart before those blue eyes seem to look at him for the first time. "Why did you help me?" She seems almost...suspicious.

"Because he was being mean to you." Gon cross his arms over his chest, those amber eyes looking into deep blue. "I could tell he was planning on doing something bad too." _I could sense it._

This girl stares at him a moment, the two of them just standing in a closet together. She leans closer and inspects his face before she pulls away. Her eyes light up. "Ah you're new aren't you?"

"Yup! I just started today." Gon smiles at her.

"That explains it." This girl smiles strangely. "You don't know who I am yet. You wouldn't have helped me if you knew..."

"Sure I would of. I don't know what you're talking about but I can tell you're a good person." Gon smiles before he holds out his hand. "My name is Gon Freeces, what's yours?"

"...Alluka." Her blue eyes brighten a bit before she glances away. "Brother told me I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger now! You know my name!" Gon beams. "Hey Alluka, could you help me? I can't find my first class." Gon sticks out his tongue sheepishly as he hands her his schedule. She looks at it slowly before a smile comes to her lips.

"Of course you can't find it. We have to take the elevator up." She smiles. "It looks like we have the same first class!"

"Yay!" Gon cheers. "That's great. I can already tell we're going to be great friends."

Alluka eyes light up and she smiles. "Friends..." She says it like it's a foreign word before she starts to bounce up and down. "I made a friend! I have to tell brother when I get home! oh..." She frowns slightly. "He's going to be mad I came here without him though..."

"Why's that?" Gon gets out of the closet and holds the door open for her. He follows her lead since he doesn't know where he's going.

"He's worried about people like that guy trying to hurt me. Big Brother is really protective of me." Alluka smiles talking about her brother before she sighs, shaking her head. "But I'm growing up and I want to have some independence. He worries too much really. I don't want to have to hide in fear all the time. I want to go to school and enjoy my classes. Still, he's going to throw a fit."

"Your brother sounds like a nice person." Gon smiles at her. "He might be over protective but that's how big brothers are! I think. I don't know. I've always wanted one." Gon locks eyes with Alluka's blue. "And it seems he has a right to be worried. That guy was going to hurt you." Gon frowns. "Why would people try to hurt you?"

Alluka doesn't answer his question. She just keeps walking, leading him. She stops when she sees a group of people waiting by the elevator. They all turn and look at them with glares on their faces. Gon smiles and waves, not sensing the atmosphere.

"Lets take the stairs." Alluka turns and heads up the stairs, Gon following after her. Those people are whispering amongst themselves, staring at the two.

"Wow this place is so big and shinny." Gon can't help to say after he stares at his own reflection as he walks up the stairs.

"Yeah." Alluka giggles when she looks back and sees the look on Gon's face. "It's not as big as my home though-"

"Your house is bigger than this?!" Gon shouts, looking at her with his mouth wide open. She giggles again.

"A little bit." She smiles knowingly as they make their way up to the third floor.

"Wow." Gon thinks about his small shack on the island. "My home is the size of one of these rooms maybe."

"That's really small." She frowns slightly. "Where do you come from?"

"Ah...around here." Gon can't tell her he came from his island. Then she would know what he is. Alluka doesn't say much as as she leads him down the hallway.  
"Do you live around here?"

"Sort of." Alluka fiddles with her fingers. "I don't know if I should talk about it anymore."

"That's fine." Gon smiles reassuringly. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want!" Gon looks around and sighs in relief when he sees they've reached the three hundreds. "So what is this class about?"

"Pretty much about making potions." Alluka watches Gon's eyebrows furrow. "It's a mixture that can either heal or hurt someone."

"Why do we need to learn about that?" Gon tilts his head. Whenever he needs to heal he just has to lick his wound. It takes a little time but but it heals quicker. Also... "Can't only witches do potions?" Gon remembers Mito reading him that story about the three witches.

Alluka stares at him like he's grown two heads. "Witches are usually better at doing potions but anyone can make them." Alluka tilts her head, staring at him. "What school did you go to before this?"

"Ahhh..." Gon looks away from Alluka, not liking that he can't just be open. Gon didn't know there were other schools. He didn't even know about this school till a couple of days ago. "Oh look there's room 303!" Gon's eyes brighten when he sees the door and he smiles at Alluka. "We made it! Thank you. I would have never found it without your help."

"No problem...Maybe we could walk together again tomorrow. I could introduce you to my brother." Alluka has a strange smile on her face but Gon pays no mind to it. He's too excited with the fact that his first class is right in front of him. This is it. The beginning of his job.

"Sure i'd like that." Gon smiles at Alluka before he opens the class room door, both of the teenagers walking into the class room. The teacher up front stops talking and all the students turn to look at them. "Hi! I'm Gon Freeces!" Gon waves eagerly. He gets some strange looks while others are smiling at him. Gon searches the room for Kurapika. He doesn't know what the vampire is going to look like but he has this feeling that he'll know him when he sees him.

"Ah you're the new student. Just take your seat, class started 20 minutes ago." The teacher snarls, she has sharp teeth and long claws. Gon is pulled by Alluka towards the back, this seems to change the atmosphere and everyone is staring at them, glaring. Gon tilts his head. _I guess they're all mad that we're late._

Alluka sits down in the corner and Gon sits behind her. He glances at the empty seat beside him before looking up towards the front. The teacher goes back to talking but Gon can't really focus. He doesn't understand what she's talking about anyway. Something about formulas and ingredients...Gon looks around the room, his eyebrows furrowing. None of these people seem like vampires to him and no one really sticks out. Maybe Kurapika isn't in this class?

Gon starts to bounce his leg restlessly, still glancing around the room. When his eyes fall on Alluka, she's writing something on a piece of paper and listening intently. Gon tries to listen to the teacher as well but he really doesn't get what she's talking about. It's making his head hurt. IF Gon wasn't so anxious to find the vampire he would probably take a nap.

The bell rings and everyone gets out of their seats. Gon jumps up, almost barking he's so happy. He needs to keep moving. "Yay class is over!" Gon walks over to Alluka who is packing up her things. He doesn't notice the glare he gets from the teacher.

"I'm guessing you didn't like it?" Alluka giggles at the boy. "That's disappointing. This is one of my favorite classes."

"I just didn't understand any of it." Gon admits sheepishly. "It was making my head hurt."

"What class do you have next?" Alluka looks at Gon's schedule when he handed it over. "Aw you have art next. We don't have it together. But by the looks of your schedule it looks like we'll have the rest of the classes except English together!" She smiles. "If you go down this hallway you'll come across the art room."

"Okay thanks! I'll see you later then Alluka!" Gon beams before he runs out of the room and down the hallway, a couple of people yelling at him when he bumped into them. He's too excited. The vampire has to be in his next class. His employer wouldn't put him in all classes that didn't have the vampire in them. His job is to watch over him after all.

Gon looks down at his paper only to screech to a stop when he sees he's passed the room number. He runs into the room, his amber eyes taking in all the people who are sitting in seats already. The teacher isn't here yet so he made it on time! Gon feels pride well up in his chest only for someone to knock him to the side trying to get in. Gon doesn't pay any mind to it as he looks around at all the faces. Kurapika...vampire...His amber orbs stop when they fall on a man sitting in the front. Gon can't help to think he's beautiful. He has long blonde hair and light blue eyes, and his face is stuck in a blank expression. He sits with his back straight and his hands on his desk. As soon as Gon saw him he knew. This has to be him. He feels it. Gon quickly runs over and snags the seat next to the blonde, kicking his feet happily he made it before anyone else. Gon is sure this man has a lot of friends so he's lucky to get this seat.

"Hi!" Gon smiles over at the blonde, his eyes brightening up in excitement for meeting his target and the fact he's talking to the last vampire. The blonde doesn't look at him. He keeps looking forward. "I'm a new student here and my name is Gon." Gon keeps smiling at the blonde, waiting for a response. When the blonde doesn't even blink, Gon looks forward, trying to see what he's staring at. There's nothing but a blank board in front of them.

"So this is an art class..." Gon looks around and he can't help to feel confused when he sees everyone is sitting in the back. No one has come to sit in the front but them. "Do you like art?" Gon tilts his head over at the blonde.

Kurapika slowly turns his head, those blue eyes looking at him for the first time. Gon can't help to stare, and he wonders if Kurapika has hypnotic powers like in the story book. Gon tries to think of something that will protect him but he's at a lost. He's just happy that Kurapika is finally looking at him. "If you're looking friends, I'm not the person you should be talking to. Go sit back there and make conversation. If you don't find a circle to be in, you will not survive in this school." Kurapika looks back to the front, his face never changing.

"Can't I be in your circle?" Gon tilts his head. "Why shouldn't I be talking to you?"

"You must have a bad judge of character." Kurapika sighs lightly. "I have no circle. I am my own circle."

"Well can I just join you? We could be our own circle!" Gon beams, not really getting what shapes have to do with survival but he knows he wants to be closer to Kurapika so he wants to be circle.

"The purpose of a circle is protection and for finding your place. If you were to join me I would not be able to watch after you and you would not find your place. If you've noticed everyone but you is keeping their distance from me."

"Why?" Gon's eyebrows furrow when he looks back and sees people talking among themselves before they look at him.

"Just stay away. I don't have time to baby sit." Kurapika turns his eyes forward again.

"I'm not a baby." Gon puffs his cheeks out. "I want to be a circle with you Kurapika!" Gon gives this man a stubborn look.

"The term is be in a circle and..." Kurapika glances over only to be caught by Gon's big amber eyes, full of hope and light. Kurapika quickly looks away, his hard expression falling slightly. "You seem like a nice boy." Kurapika looks down at his hands. "That's why I'm telling you to go away."

"But I want to stay. I want to be your friend." Gon moves his desk closer to the vampire. He will not take no for an answer. Once he laid eyes on Kurapika he knew he liked him. Just like he knew he liked Alluka.

Kurapika doesn't respond to him and his eyes go back to the front as a man walks in. He looks annoyed as he looks between all the people before his eyes land on Gon. "Great. A new one." He groans as he grabs a stack of paper and starts to hand them out. "Since we have a new student I want you all to draw something. This way I can measure the skills you learned and see what this guy can do."

Gon tilts his head at the blank piece of paper that has been laid in front of him. He's also gotten a pencil and crayons. He glances over at Kurapika and notices he's already gotten started on something. Gon looks back at his paper. He's never drawn In his life. There was a school on his island but there wasn't an art class. Gon grabs the pencil, it feeling strange in his hand. When was the last time he wrote something? Gon puts the pencil tip against the paper, his eyebrows furrowing, trying to think of what to draw. He decides on drawing his foxbear at home. He hums to himself as he sketches out his friend, remembering his soft fur and the fun times he had raising him.

Gon glances over when he's done to see what Kurapika did. His eyes widen when he sees that he drew a picture of a young boy with brown hair. He has a soft smile on his face. "Wow that's really good!" Gon beams at Kurapika, getting the blonde to tense. He glances over at Gon, seeing how earnest he is before he looks down at his picture. Gon's not sure but he thinks there may be a slight smile on Kurapika's lips. "Look at mine!" Gon hands over his drawing. Kurapika looks over only to blink. His lips twitch and he's sure he's smiling now. "Good huh?"

Before Kurapika can say anything the teacher grabs his drawing from his hands and looks at it himself. The man wrinkles his nose before looking at Gon like he took a bite out of a lemon. Gon just smiles at him. "I didn't know what to draw but I-"

"This is not drawing." The teacher holds up his paper for all to see. The class starts to snicker, whispering to themselves. Gon tilts his head. He doesn't see anything funny about his drawing.

"I'm sorry sir but that is a drawing. I used this pencil right here." Gon smiles trying to correct the confused man. His face gets red soon after and Kurapika frowns.

"Looks like we have a smart ass." The man's eyes flash yellow before he takes a deep breath. "My two year old can draw better than this. You drew two circles overlapping each other and...what is this squiggly line suppose to be?!"

"His teeth!" Gon's eyebrows furrow. "I thought that was obvious." Gon glances behind him when there's more giggling from his class mates. He looks over at Kurapika who is covering his mouth. Gon can't tell if he's smiling or frowning. Gon is just so confused.

"They sent me a demon." The man starts to rub at his temples, his breathing spiking. "They're trying to make me quit, sending me my worse nightmare. I told them to only send me students serious about art!" He's mumbling under his breath. "Have you ever been to an art class before?" The man addresses Gon once again.

"Um...no?" Gon blinks when this man falls to his knees.

"So this wasn't a joke...you really..." The man frowns. "You need help. I need to help you. Are you some kind of illiterate beast? What kind of creature are you?" The man's piercing yellow eyes fall on Gon and he tenses-

"That's quite rude." Kurapika speaks up, removing his hand from his mouth, his eyes narrowing. "You are well aware that hiding what we are is curtail for survival and also to fit in. I think you were out of line to ask him such a thing."

"...But i'm a teacher." The man mumbles but he sinks into himself when Kurapika says something. The class starts to mumble, looking at Kurapika and then looking at Gon. "And he's going to most likely expose himself sooner or later. Just look at him."

"Look at what?" Gon tries to look down at himself as if he could see what he was talking about. The class giggles again.

"My point exactly."

"Whether he does or not is not your call to judge." Kurapika hands his drawing to the teacher. "Eat this. You get angry when your hungry."

Gon's eyes widen when this man makes a sucking sound and the drawing comes off the page and he eats it! Gon has never seen such a thing. This guy eats drawings?

"So delicious. You never disappoint." The man seems to brighten back up. "So deep with a hint of longing and-"

The bell rings.

Kurapika gets up and quickly makes his way out of the class room. "Wait!" Gon gets up quickly, knocking over his desk in the process. He runs to catch up to Kurapika who is walking at a steady pace.

"Why are you following me?" Kurapika's voice has gone back to being passive. " Class is over, you should start heading to your next one."

"I wanted to talk to you more." Gon pulls out his schedule and looks at his next class. "It says I have history next in room 308 with Mr. L?"

Kurapika's eyebrows furrow, those blue eyes having conflicting emotions. "I have the same class as well."

"Then we can walk together!" Gon beams, hopping happily along beside Kurapika.

"I suppose." Kurapika says after awhile. Gon doesn't like the distance he feels Kurapika is keeping him at. The blonde doesn't make eye contact with him much either. "You really shouldn't be hanging around me...Gon was it?" He glances at Gon and he nods his head quickly, smiling. Kurapika looks away. "I have a bad reputation. People are already starting to talk." Kurapika glances at a group of people in the hallway staring at them. "I would hate for you to get dragged into it. I know you just don't understand. You're new. You're a kind kid. I just rather be alone."

"Why do you have a bad reputation? And what's so bad about people talking? We're talking. I guess I don't understand...so could you explain it to me? I swear I'm a fast learner." Gon smiles when Kurapika comes to a stop in front of their next class. Kurapika stares at the door for a moment, that conflicting look in his eyes.

"You'll never be able to make friends here easily and you will get enemies. Do you really want that? I can't explain everything to you...I don't know you and I won't trust you." Kurapika still doesn't' look at Gon. "If you stay around me, you can not blame me for the damage it causes." that's all Kurapika says before he walks into the classroom. Gon follows close behind him, frowning to himself. Kurapika doesn't trust him. Well they did just meet but Gon trust Kurapika. He can just tell he's a good person. He doesn't understand what damage could be caused by staying around him and Kurapika didn't explain it to him but he feels like it doesn't matter.

Gon is going to stay by Kurapika's side and protect him. He will be a good guard dog. He will be a good friend.

"Gon!" The raven haired male blinks and he looks around the class room. His eyes brighten up when he sees Alluka waving with both her hands, sitting in the corner.

"Alluka!" Gon runs over to her, wanting to lick her face in greeting but he holds that instinct back. You always lick your friends at his place. Of course he only licked Mito but now he's met knew people around his age.

"How was art?" She smiles, kicking her feet. Gon notices she has a stuffed rabbit on her desk.

"It was good. I found out the art teacher can eat drawings! How cool is that!" Gon beams before he glances over at Kurapika. The blonde is staring at him with wide eyes before they slowly go back to normal.

"You really don't have good judgment." Kurapika says quietly as he sits down. Gon frowns at him sitting so far away. He looks at Alluka who is looking at him curiously.

"Hey Alluka could we sit over there with him?"

"You want to sit next to Kurapika?!" Alluka speaks loudly, her eyebrows furrowing. She gets a stern look on her face. She glances over at Kurapika before looking back at Gon. "You know the spiders are out to get him right?" She whispers. "Anyone near him is in danger of being attacked. You shouldn't get near him..." She watches Gon frown and she frowns herself. "I know but he put it on himself. Brother told me he killed one of them...He told me to stay away from him and you should too."

"Is that why everyone is keeping away from him?" Gon frowns when he notices Kurapika is the only one in the front again. Everyone is sitting in the back. Either staring at him or staring at Gon and giving him strange looks.

"Yes. I think they're all afraid. Also Kurapika never had too many friends to begin with. He keeps to himself. He's kind of intimidating. He got into a fight with my brother once and he's still alive! That's saying something." Alluka fiddles with her rabbit, her blue eyes getting glossed over as she thinks.

"Kurapika is really nice! He can draw really good and he sounds really smart." Gon smiles. "He's caring too! He was concerned about me. He's been telling me I shouldn't be around him but now that I know why, I want to be around him even more. Kurapika shouldn't be isolated! He's great!"

Gon doesn't see it but Kurapika is looking at him with wide eyes. His face coloring slightly and those blue eyes looking at him with bewilderment and something else. Alluka catches it though and she stares at him before she looks at Gon.

"is he really nice?" Alluka whispers shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah! I could introduce you! We could all be friends!" Gon feels too excited right now.

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me." Alluka's blue eyes shift away.

"Why's that?" Gon frowns. He blinks when he notices no one is really around Alluka either. "Why does everyone sit in the back? There's spaces next to you."

"That's because..." Alluka looks at those amber orbs only to look back down at her rabbit. Her eyebrows furrow. "Well brother usually sits next to me and he scares people off but..." She's trailing off.

"Lets go Alluka. I'll tell Kurapika about how nice you are and then he'll see!" Gon smiles offering his hand for Alluka to take. She seems to think it over for a moment before nodding her head.

"I doubt the spiders would see us with him anyway." She mumbles, her face flushing when they get closer to the blonde.

Kurapika tenses when the two sit right next to him. "...Gon has she told you her last name?" Alluka tenses but Gon doesn't catch it. He tilts his head.

"I don't think so." Gon looks at Alluka. She doesn't respond. She messes with her rabbit. "Why does it matter?" Gon smiles at Kurapika. "Her first name is Alluka and she's really nice. We should all be friends. We could become a circle!"

"Become a circle?" Alluka raises an eyebrow.

"I confused you...I meant more like a pack, not the shape." Kurapika looks at Gon. Kurapika narrows his eyes at Alluka. "Where is your brother?"

"He's not here today..."

"That explains it. Your brother won't let you talk to me and how do I even know your brother won't try to kill him." Kurapika glances over at Gon before looking at Alluka. She's quiet. "And Gon, why do you insist on being around me when you know the spiders are after me? They could and will come after you if you keep hanging around me."  
"I don't care of they come after me. I want to be your friend Kurapika. And I don't care if Alluka's brother tries to kill me, I want to be Alluka's friend. Everything will work out. So lets stay together." Gon smiles, looking between the two. Alluka and Kurapika are looking at him with wide eyes before their eyes soften.

"This is foolish..."

"I want to stick together too...Brother might come around." Alluka is trying to sound hopeful.

"I'll talk to your brother. Maybe if he sees i'm okay, he then can see Kurapika is okay-"

"There's no way Killua will let her keep talking to me. He's going to have a fit if he finds out."

"We can't tell him." Alluka rubs her arm. "But I think..." Alluka glances at Gon, a thoughtful expression on her face. "..when my brother meets you...he'll be okay. I just have this gut feeling..." Alluka seems to be thinking about something.

"Ughhhh." Gon blinks when the door is kicked open. A man in a suit comes walking through the door, his glasses dipping down his nose and a cup of coffee in his hands. "Why can't it be Friday?" He mumbles to himself as he puts down his coffee on the desk before looking at his students. Gon notices he first looks at Kurapika and then his eyes widen in surprise when he sees Gon and Alluka. He stares. Blinks again. "Oh um...Well that's new...Ah you're the new student." This man seems to be getting his bearings again. "My name is Leorio. Call me MR. Leorio. And your name is...?"

"Gon!" He smiles.

"Awesome I'll be able to remember that. Gon. Short and sweet." Leorio takes a long sip of his coffee. "I'm going to be honest with you, I don't have much for this class so we're just going to watch a movie reviewing the history of the dragons. Gon can I speak with you out in the hall?"

"Sure." Gon gets up before looking at Kurapika and Alluka who seem confused. "I'll see you guys in a bit!" Gon walks out of the room with Leorio, wondering what he's going to want to talk to him about-

"Are you stupid?" Leorio turns on him, glaring. Gon tenses at being snapped on right when the door closed. "Sitting with Kurapika is one thing, sitting with Alluka is another and you're sitting with them both. How did you get them so close?! Do you even know what you're in between?"

"What's so bad with sitting with them?" Gon thinks. "Oh you mean the spiders? I'm not worried about them-"

"The spiders wipe out races they are so bad kid-"

"Then Kurapika needs friends now more than ever." Gon gives Leorio a firm look. "I don't want Kurapika to die or get hurt."

Leorio stops for a moment, staring at Gon before he sighs. "...Lets talk about Alluka then. She's...Well if Killua was here he would kill you. I wouldn't try talking to her anymore. She's apart of the Zoldyck family." Leorio looks a little pale.

"Zoldyck?" Gon tilts his head. Leorio smacks his face.

"Do you seriously not know?! Were you raised under a rock?! They're notorious killers! Right now, Killua isn't here because he's off killing someone. That's their job."

 _Hunter dogs have to kill_... "Are they bad people?"

"What does that matter? He's killed people! That should be a red flag enough! He's incredibly strong-"

"I wanna fight him." Gon's eyes get bright. "everyone has been freaking out about him. I want to-"

"You need help." Leorio rubs his temples. "Don't you know how the food chain works? What are you anyway?"

Gon bites his lip. He shouldn't say.

"...Okay well let's use me as an example. I'm a...elf." Leorio's cheeks dust when Gon looks at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?! But you're so big! I thought elfs were tiny?"

"What? No! Those are dwarfs." Leorio looks offended. "Anyway as an elf I'm strong in the magic department, mainly in healing but i'm not as strong as something like a griffin when it comes to fighting. You got to know your abilities and assess who you don't fight against." Leorio's eyebrows furrows. "Usually us teachers know what our students are but I looked at your papers...it didn't say. You're not human are you? You don't smell like it."

"No I'm not." Gon really wants to tell someone but he wonders if Leorio will tell others. He feels like he should since Leorio has revealed he's an elf. "I was told not to say..."

"No one will know but me and the other teachers. We need to make sure we aren't doing something that is against your nature or is dangerous to you. For example, a vampire can't go out in the sunlight. So we don't make Kurapika go out during Gym-" Leorio frowns. "shit I used his name-"

"It's okay, I already knew he was a vampire." Gon smiles. "I understand. I'll tell you, just don't tell anyone else. It's a secret." Gon whispers before he winks. "I'm a werewolf."

"What?" Leorio's face falls a bit. " An actual werewolf? So you came all this way from your island? Why would you? From what I learned you guys do your own thing there unless..." Leorio crosses his arms. "You're on a job?"

"Maybe." Gon sways back and forth.

"So you've never been to school then?...This is going to be tough. The other students will notice you falling behind..." Leorio thinks to himself. "Maybe I could change up my grading...if you have a good grade at least in one of your classes." He keeps mumbling. "So...no late night classes, no sliver bullets...that's about it. You seem to have good control. Your tail and ears aren't' showing. It's smart to keep this to yourself. There's been a couple of incidents with werewolfs in the city-"

"I know...the sickness." Gon frowns. "They get really sick and they don't know what they're doing. Werewolfs aren't bad-"

"I know. But others don't know. Just keep yourself protected Gon. You're a sweet kid. But if I were you, I wouldn't get involved with Alluka. You don't want Killua's eyes on you. He will bring out any dirt you have and broadcast it for the world to see and then he'll kill you or he'll just kill you."

"I'm not scared." Gon gives Leorio a thumbs up. "I'm a professional!" Gon goes to walk back into the class room only to hit his head against the door. Leorio covers his face that's filed with worry.

"He's going to get himself killed." Leorio mumbles as he walks in after Gon. He can't help to stop when he sees Gon sit back between the two, his smile so bright he can see a shift in them both. Leorio watches the blonde for a moment before he takes his seat, letting the class watch the rest of the movie or just sleep through it.

It's been awhile since he's seen that look on Kurapika's face.

* * *

"Bye Alluka! I'll see you tomorrow!" Gon waves at his friend. She turns and gives him a large smile of her own, waving goodbye before she gets into a car. When it drives away he has the urge to chase it but he doesn't. Mito has told him the dangers of cars. They hit and kill animals all the time.

Gon takes his eyes away from Alluka's car to look at Kurapika. He blinks when Kurapika isn't by his side but a mile away. "Kurapika!" Gon runs after him, and catches up. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Kurapika glances over at Gon who is walking by his side. "It's been a long day. Aren't you tired? You should head home yourself Gon. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you."

"Why do you say that?" Gon tilts his head.

"Killua isn't going to make life for you easy." Kurapika looks at Gon for a moment. "You don't...like her romantically do you?"

"You mean as a mate?" Gon thinks about it before shaking his head. "No I don't think so. I would know because when we find a mate we-" Gon stops, biting his lip. That was a close one. He's not sure anyone else mates like a werewolf. Kurapika Is staring at him curiously but he doesn't push. "I just know I don't like her as a mate. I like her as a friend."

"Good. Then you have more chance for survival." Kurapika looks forward. "We don't have all our classes together. I can't watch over you. Also tomorrow our classes change a bit. In stead of art, history and English, I have math, science, and gym." Gon frowns. He didn't have English with Kurapika or Alluka. It was so boring. His teacher was kind of strange too. She was poking a doll that looked like a person with her knife the whole time mumbling things to herself.

Gon pulls out his schedule to look at his classes. "It looks like tomorrow I have...math, science, and gym too." Gon blinks when he just notices that Kurapika is carrying an umbrella, the clothe shielding him from the sun's rays.

"Math and Science are pretty long so we will get a lunch before gym." Kurapika explains as they walk down the path away from the school together. Gon noticed a slight shift in Kurapika at the mention of lunch. "...I'm going to leave Gon. I need to...get something to eat."

"You could come to my place and I could get you something!" Gon licks his lips thinking about cooking up some nice big fish.

"I don't eat...normal food." Kurapika licks his lips, glancing over at Gon. The raven haired male stops when he sees Kurapika's eyes are flickering red. He stares at Gon's neck before he looks up at Gon.

"Oh yeah you're a vampire. You drink blood." Gon hits his fist against the other, his eyes getting wide with realization.

"...Leorio told you that didn't he?" Kurapika seems annoyed, those eyes getting redder. "Some times I don't know why I just didn't eat him." Kurapika huffs before looking up towards the sky. "...Yes I am a vampire and I drink blood."

"I thought vampires got hungry at night? And sleep during the day?"

"Where are you getting this information from? A story book?'

'….Maybe."

Kurapika stares at him for a moment before sighing. "I suppose I'm more awake during the night but I get hungry during the day. It's best to hunt at night but I don't know if I can wait...I didn't eat yesterday And to be quite honest...you smell too good." Kurapika's voice gets a little lower and Gon can see the tips of his teeth from under his lips.

Gon doesn't move or run away. He just looks at Kurapika, wondering if he's going to attack or not. " You can have some of my blood if you want." Gon smiles and offers his wrist to this other man. "What does it taste like? I've tasted blood before but only animal blood. It's irony. I'd rather have the meat cooked."

Kurapika stares at Gon with wide eyes before he starts to chuckle, shaking his head. "You're a strange boy. You're not afraid at all. What if I were to suck you dry?"

"I know you wouldn't do that." Gon smiles confidently. Kurapika stares at him for another moment before he a soft smile comes to his lips.

"You're right. I guess I'll need to try harder to scare you off. If spiders and Vampires don't freak you out...then I suppose nothing will."

"Hehe yup." Gon and Kurapika share a look before the blonde shakes his head.

"But seriously I do need to feed. I will see you tomorrow Gon." Kurapika gives him one final look before he jumps into the sky, his body morphing into a bat. Kurapika uses the shade of the trees to fly away.

"Wow!"Gon watches him with bright eyes. He wants to follow Kurapika but he can't get a scent on him. He could barely smell him when Kurapika was standing right next to him. Gon doesn't have a bad feeling. He thinks Kurapika is safe for now. Gon's chest feels tight as he starts making his way back to his apartment. He can't stop his smiling.

He did good. He got close to Kurapika, his target. He also made another friend, Alluka. This is so much fun. Soon he'll prove himself to be a good dog and he'll be able to be a hunter!

Gon grips his fists, his ears coming out from his excitement. It's only a matter of time. Once Gon gets into his apartment he can't help to stare around the room. What can he do now? Class is over and he won't be able to find Kurapika... Gon blinks when he reaches into his pocket and finds the device Alluka had given him. He stares at the electronic, trying to remember how Alluka taught him to use it. She said he would be able to talk to her without being right next to her if he uses this. Gon opens up the device before he takes off his shirt and pants, completely undressing himself. He lets out a sigh of relief when he lets his tail out. He wags his black tail excitedly, enjoying the natural feeling of being bare and letting his real self out. Hiding his tail and ears also makes him weaker.

Gon sits on the floor and places the device in front of him, his tail hitting against the floor and his ears pointed straight up as he thinks. _So I push this button and look for her name...There it is! I press on it and then.._. A blank box comes up. This is good. This is what Alluka said. Now all he has to do is write her a message and she will get it! It's like writing a letter back and forth only quicker! Gon types her a message and waits patiently, as patiently as Gon can. He glances around the room, thinking about what he's going to do for the rest of his day. He can't go outside and hunt because someone might see him. He needs more of a feel for this place before he can find a good spot to hunt. So what will he do for food?

Gon blinks when the device vibrates. He sniffs it curiously only for his eyes to light up when he sees Alluka sent him a message back. He clicks on it.

"Who the fuck is this?" Gon's eyes widen at the message. Did Alluka send him the wrong number? Gon decides to message back.

Gon sends the message and waits for a reply. He feels excited knowing he's talking to someone other than Alluka. It's like a mystery.

Gon is a mystery to the one on the other line too but he doesn't know that.

* * *

Killua walks into his mansion, growling to himself with the fact that he got blood on his new shirt and had to throw it out with the man he turned into mince meat. Today just wasn't a good day. And it's about to get worse. He stops when he feels a vibration in his pants. As soon as he feels it, he's on high alert. That came from his left pocket. That's Alluka's phone. Killua quickly takes the phone out, his blue orbs getting dark when he thinks it may be his older brother trying to reach her only for his eyes to narrow when he sees it's a number the phone doesn't recognize.

" _Hey Alluka! I figured out how the phone works!"_

This sends up a red flag. One, this unknown person knows Alluka's name. Two, he's speaking like they know each other. Killua quickly texts back, almost breaking the phone while doing so. He hates these damn things, they break so easy under his strength. He sends the message, hoping his dark aura will be sent with it.

Killua walks down the hallway, speed walking towards the room he knows his sister is in. He stops when the phone vibrates again.

" _My name is Gon! I'm trying to reach Alluka."_

Gon? What the hell is a Gon? Killua hears himself growl before he marches up to Alluka's room and opens her door. "Alluka what is this?" Killua holds out her phone, giving her a stern look.

"Oh there's my phone! Why do you keep taking it with you?" Alluka stops throwing around her stuffed animals to give her brother a pouty look.

"To make sure Illumi isn't trying to get a hold of you and to make sure someone weird like a Gon isn't texting you! Who is this person? Why do they have your number?" Killua's eyes narrow when Alluka starts to fiddle with her stuffed duck. She smiles sheepishly.

"Gon is my friend. I met Gon today at school. He's a new kid and he's really nice-"

"You went to school?! I told you not to go unless I'm there. You could have been hurt- did you just say friend?" Killua gives Alluka a look that screams he's not happy. "So you gave this person your number on purpose? No one wants to be our friend. He wants something-"

"He's not like that brother!. He's really sweet." Alluka stands up, giving her brother a firm look. "He is my friend. He protected me. That goat man attacked me today." Alluka watches as her brother's face falls.

"This is why I don't want you going without me. Are you hurt?" Killua looks over his sister with concern.

"No, thanks to Gon. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Gon is different. He's nice. Even when people were talking about him, he didn't' move away from me. I think he just doesn't know much. He doesn't know who we are-"

"Look I'm glad he protected you but I don't think you should continue to talk to him. You just said he doesn't know what we are. What will he do when he does? How do you know he doesn't already know and he's working for someone?" Killua looks back down at the phone when this 'Gon' sends him another message.

" _What's your name?"_

Killua wrinkles his nose before looking back at Alluka. "He doesn't know and I doubt he's working for someone. How should I put this...He's not very bright." Alluka says it like it makes her feel guilty. "...To prove my point he sat with Kurapika today."

Killua blinks. "Does he know about he spiders?"

Alluka nods her head. "And he still sat with him. I just think he's a nice person. He doesn't like how everyone avoids Kurapika...and he doesn't like how people avoid me either." Alluka smiles. "He wants to be both of our friends. I'm sure he'll like you when he sees you too brother-"

"You are not being his friend. I don't' care if he's working for someone or if he's just an idiot. Someone that stupid will only drag you down." Killua shakes his head. "I'm going to tell him to leave you alone or I'll deal with him personally-"

"Why don't you ask him to send you a picture? You can tell a lot about someone by how they look right? Maybe then you'll see Brother."

"I don't want pictures of him on your phone! Besides, he thinks I'm someone else. I doubt he'll send me a picture if I ask. Only a fool would. He doesn't know, I could be some rapist."

"I'm pretty sure Gon will." Alluka has this smile on her face. "I just want you to see him. I don't want you to be mean. I want to have a friend."

"...Aren't I enough?" Killua's voice gets softer when he looks into Alluka's eyes that are filled with this fire he hasn't seen before.

"It's not about you being enough. You're my big brother and I love you but...I want to have friends my own age. I want to feel...normal. And I know you want to too brother." Alluka gives him a look, and Killua feels like she's looking into his soul. "Can you honestly say that I'm enough brother? Don't you long for something else?"

"We're not normal Alluka. The whole school knows it and soon this Gon will too. He'll leave or we'll end up killing him-"

"Gon won't leave." Alluka crosses her arms. "Brother I want you to be happy too!"

"What are you talking about? How can this Gon make me happy? He's sounds like a moron!-"

"Just ask him to send you a picture!" Alluka shouts, throwing her duck at him. Killua dodges it easily, his eye twitching slightly.

"Fine! I will but he's not going to." Killua huffs before he texts this message to this 'Gon'. "You don't need to know my name. Send me a picture." Good. Nice and creepy. Killua and Alluka wait in silence. After a couple of minutes Killua is about to smirk at his sister only to stop when the phone vibrates.

" _How do I send pictures on this thing?"_

Killua just stares at the phone like its' the most foreign thing ever. "Aww he doesn't know how. I forgot. I don't think he's ever used a cell phone in his life. I had to give him this one." Alluka takes the phone from Killua and texts something. "Hopefully he will understand how to do it now."

"He seriously has never had a phone" Killua is too much in shock that one, this Gon person is going to send a picture and two, he's never had a phone. What kind of person never has a phone? Killua's not sure he wants to find out.

"Nope." Alluka giggles. They wait a couple more minutes and to Killua's horror, the next message is a picture message.

"What kind of idiot would send a picture to someone they don't know." Killua mumbles as he opens up the message, his eyes ready to scan it to feel this person out...only for his mouth to drop. 'Gon' is there before him, completely naked. He's laying on his side, the phone must have been laid down in front of him to take the picture. Killua's eyes scan the picture a bit more intently then he would like to admit. Gon has black hair with these amber eyes that remind Killua of chocolate. His skin is such a dark tan and his smile is too bright and goofy. He looks too innocent to be sending such a not innocent picture.

"Did he send it?" Alluka tries to peak over his shoulder and he quickly moves it away from her. She notices the slight flush On Killua's cheeks.

"W-What kind of friends are you trying to make?!" Killua can't help to shout, his voice feeling like a squeak. He doesn't like how his body feels a bit warm. It must just be the temperature. Killua will not admit that this 'Gon' had any effect on him. Killua feels the need to look at the picture again but he keeps his eyes on his sister.

"What do you mean?" Alluka looks confused. "What did you get out of the picture about him?"

"He's a complete and utter idiot is what! And he's a pervert!" Killua huffs and goes to erase the picture. His eyes linger a little longer than they should before he deletes it.

"I don't think he's a pervert."

"Oh yeah? He just sent me a naked picture!-"

Alluka's eyes get wide, a blush on her face before she giggles. "Ohh so that's why you had that look on your face~"

"Shut up. I was shocked. Who does that? Who sends a naked picture to someone you don't know?" Killua crosses his arms.

"I guess Gon does. You see? I just don't think he understands things. He looks like he's from far away."

"...I did notice that. He's very tan too. He's use to being outside. He's naive too...innocent..." Killua stops for a moment to look at Alluka. "I still say you don't talk to him-"

"He's going to talk to me and I doubt you can scare him off."

"Oh really?" Killua can feel his tail twitch from the challenge He blinks when the phone vibrates again.

" _Can you send me a picture of you?"_

For some reason Killua feels himself get warm again. He wants him to send a picture? Does he want a naked one too- well he isn't going to get one! Killua decides to take a picture of himself giving the middle finger while giving one of his darkest looks. He sends the picture with this written under it. "Stay the fuck away from my sister."

"Can you stop texting him on my phone? If you want to talk to him, use your own phone." Alluka huffs.

"I don't want to text him! I'm just letting him know how it is-" Killua starts only for the phone to vibrate.

" _Are you Alluka's brother? And wow! You look beautiful-"_ Killua sputters after reading the last word. He quickly deletes the message and then he breaks the phone in his hand.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one." Killua drops the pieces of the phone, destroying Gon's way of contacting them and hopefully destroying that weird sensation in his chest he felt.

"You better. Now I can't talk to Gon." She pouts.

"Why don't we do something? Wanna watch a movie?" Killua offers, trying to get his sister's mind off of Gon and his own mind off of him.

"Sure I guess. And I can tell you all about my day with Gon!" Alluka giggles, seeing how Killua's face drops in irritation.

The more Alluka talks about Gon the more irritated Killua feels. He keeps feeling that tightening of his chest.

The more Killua hears, the more he knows. Gon is an idiot. Nothing more and Killua wants nothing to do with him. He will scare Gon away from Alluka.

He can already tell this 'Gon' is a trouble maker.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon rolls around on the floor, hitting against the couch before he rolls back to the talking device he's been writing letters on. He frowns when he sees that the person he was talking to hasn't wrote him back. This is the 20th roll! What's taking him so long? Gon sighs, his bushy black tail hitting against the floor. He's so bored. And he was enjoying taking to the stranger. Gon is sure that person is Alluka's brother.

Gon grabs the phone again and brings up the picture Alluka's brother sent him. Gon feels his tail wag, an excitement building from seeing this other boy. Alluka's brother looks dangerous. He looks cool. Gon touches the screen with his finger tips. He's never seen anyone with eyes like his. So cold blue, so dark. They're like ice. Gon got this feeling in his spine when he saw his picture. Gon can tell by just looking at him that Alluka's brother is strong.

Gon can't wait to meet him. He's sure they'll be great friends. Gon can tell by the way his heart is beating faster at looking at those icy eyes. Gon tilts his head when he notices the other boy is holding up his middle finger. Gon didn't even notice that before, he was too busy looking at those eyes. Gon holds out his middle finger and examines it. Is this how his kind greets?

Gon smiles, flipping his middle finger up a couple of times, just trying it on for size. It kind of feels cool. The other boy looked cool doing it. Gon's tail hits the floor hard and he jumps up, his amber eyes so bright. "There's no way I can sit still now!" Gon starts to jog in place. "I got to do something, got to go outside, got to chase something-" Gon stops his jogging before he frowns. He'll have to put clothes back on to go outside...and get ride of his ears and tail. Gon's ears go down and he whines as he glances out of the window. It looks so nice out.

Gon looks around his apartment. What is he going to do here? There's a box in the living room and there is a bed. There's nothing to explore or to hunt. Gon glances back down at the device that's on the floor. He wishes the other boy would write him back. Gon stares at the device, willing another message to pop up but it never does. After awhile of intense staring, Gon never blinking, his eyebrows furrowing. He lets out a deep breath and blinks. "Okay that didn't work..." He was kind of hoping if he stared at it long enough and willed it to happen, the other boy would just text him.

Gon can only wait around for so long. With some disappointment he goes to look for his clothes again. He misses his island already. Why do humans like to wear such scratchy things? It's easier to move if you don't' wear clothes too. And you can feel the wind everywhere! Gon puts on his shorts and shirt, willing his tail and ears away. He touches the top of his head just to make sure they're gone before he runs out of his apartment, his amber eye searching for something fun to do or explore.

He stops when his eyes fall on the large buildings not too far away from him. He could explore the city. Gon can smell it from here. The smell of smoke, gasoline, food, and sweat. It's not a good smell but it's not all bad either. Kurapika looked like he went that way... Maybe Gon could try to find him.

The young werewolf jumps down from his 2 story apartment and lands on his feet with no issues. He glances around, frowning when he sees barely any trees. Where are all the animals? Where are all the trees? This place just doesn't smell healthy.

Gon's stomach makes a large growling sound, the young boy putting a hand over it frowning. Where is he going to hunt? How will he get food? Gon sniffs the air, his mouth watering slightly when he picks up something that smells like fish. Meat. It's coming from the city. It was hidden under all the other smells...

"Food!" Gon cheers as he runs towards the city, smelling the smell of meat. His tongue hangs out as he runs as fast as he can on two feet, everything around him a blur. He has to stop himself from running on four legs. He stops running so fast when he hears people talking, picking it up on his sensitive ears. He's running a bit fast for a human. He slows down just in time.

He's in an area with a lot of people now. Everyone is walking around, talking on devices, and shoving one another. Gon walks, taking in all the sights and sounds. He's just walking into the city now. He's never seen so many people. He waves to as many as he can but they all seem to be too busy talking on their devices or walking. The city is a wondrous place. There's so many buildings and there's no grass! None at all! There's no trees...just cement. The only animals Gon sees are pigeons that are walking on the ground looking for food.

Gon feels overwhelmed. His ears kind of hurt from all the talking and the beeping of cars. He closes his eyes and focuses on the smells. He sniffs the air before his mouth waters again. He's closer to the meat. Food. Gon keeps walking, having to squeeze his way through humans. There's so many. Gon is sure that there's more people here than there are on his island. Gon stops, his eyes widening and if he had this tail it would be wagging. Gon licks his lips as he takes in the shop across the street that reads 'Jake's burger shop'. It smells so good. Gon's tongue hangs out and he barks, getting a couple of people to look at him strange. Gon doesn't even realize. He runs towards the shop, wanting to fill his belly-

A loud horn gets Gon to jump and to whip his head over just to see a car about to hit him. He feels his heart sink, remembering all the horror stories Mito had told him before he came here. _I didn't look both ways!_ Gon gets ready to brace for impact only for someone to grab his arm and yank him out of the way just before the car made contact.

"Oi! Watch where you're going kid! You don't just run out into the street like that! Are you trying to get yourself-" The man that helped him turns him around. They both blink when they lock eyes. "W-What the? Gon?"

"Leorio!" Gon cheers, remembering his teachers name. He beams up at the older man and he can't help to grab him and lean up. He licks his face, too happy right now. He's happy to see him and happy for the fact that Leorio got him out of the way from the car. Not that Gon would have been hurt too badly. He was going to stop it but if he did that the humans would know he's not one of them.

"Ew don't lick me!" Leorio pulls off the grateful young man before wiping at his face. A lot of humans are staring. "And that's MR. Leorio to you! You will show some respect. I am your elder and teacher." Leorio straightens himself out, looking down at Gon with this tough look.

"Oh sorry. Mr. Leorio." Gon giggles. "I couldn't help but lick you! I almost got hit by a car! Mito warned me about cars. She told me to look both ways but I forgot. I smelled this place and it just made me so hungry and I haven't eaten since I ate that squirrel on the way here and-"

"That a breather kid! You're getting red in the face." Leorio watches as the excited boy takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Just next time look both ways. The city is nothing like your island. you need to be careful here or you could get yourself killed. That jack ass wasn't going to stop. He was going to run you right over." Leorio grumbles. "And about licking me...I think that's something your kind does to show affection or gratefulness but just don't' do it to me."

"Okay." Gon isn't offended by this, he only beams up at the man. "I'll look both ways next time! And I know it's nothing like my home! Did you know that you taste like pickles Leorio?" Gon licks his lips, still tasting the older man.

"That's Mr. Leorio!- I do not!...do I really?" Leorio started angry only to become unsure. He sniffs his hand before he licks it. Leorio smacks his lips only to tense when he sees a lady looking at him weird. "uh...I can explain?" Gon chuckles when the woman walks away but he tenses slightly at the glare he gets from the other man. "I did not taste like pickles."

"You probably can't taste it because your tongue isn't as sensitive as mind." Gon beams before he walks into the shop he almost got hit for. He's surprised when Leorio follows after him with his arms crossed.

"My tongue is very much sensitive. I have special taste. You pretty much eat anything that moves right?" Leorio still looks irritated about Gon saying he taste like pickles. He really does though.

"I suppose." Gon shrugs. "I mostly hunted fish and deer on my island. Mostly fish. I love to hunt them. It's fun." Gon blinks when he looks around this shop and sees humans sitting at tables and eating. Where did they hunt that food?

Leorio watches Gon for a moment before he pushes him forward, towards this front desk. "You have to order your food first. Don't try to eat their food."

"I wasn't going to." Gon huffs from being accused of stealing someone else's hunt only to blink when he gets to the front. Order your food?

"How can I help you?" The man at the counter asks. He looks tired or irritated. He smells like grease.

"We'll be having two of your number fives." Leorio says before Gon can ask where it is they hunt at. Number fives? What is Leorio talking about? Gon looks up only to tilt his head when he sees a burger next to a number 5.

"That'll be 12000j." Jenny? Gon watches as Leorio hands this person paper before Leorio gets a piece of paper in return.

"We're number 33." Leorio walks over to a table, Gon following him and sitting down, still confused.

"What just happened?"

"We ordered food? You telling me they don't have a fast food restaurant at your island?"

"Fast food? You mean like a rabbit?"

"No..." Leorio sighs, rubbing his temple. "You have not lived. This is a fast food restaurant. People come here to eat something real quick without having to cook."

"Oh. So you don't hunt for your food." Gon nods his head looking around the room. "What was that paper stuff?"

"That was jenny, the money system around here. Don't they have money on your island? Don't they have shops?"

"Yeah but we make trades. I had to buy some medicine for Mito once. I had to give our two best chickens." Gon thinks about it. "I guess our life stock is money."

"You guys are big on the farming." Leorio seems to be thinking. "I read that we get most of our eggs and milk from your tiny island."

"There's a lot of framer dogs." Gon smiles to himself. "Mito is one. And I guess I was one too. I looked after our cattle and helped take care of the animals. I miss them and Mito."

"It's strange. I never thought I would have actually met a werewolf. You're nothing like what I pictured though. You're like a puppy." Leorio thinks for a moment. "I thought werewolves were all big and scary looking and short tempered. You look pretty easy going."

"Most of my kind are!" Gon smiles, liking how he's able to talk about his people with Leorio. He's the only one who can know. "werewolves are nice! They're not big and scary. Of course we can be on a full moon or if we fight but most of the time we're pretty affectionate."

"I see." Leorio is still staring at him. He looks like he's in deep thought.

"How are elfs like?" Gon smiles, kicking his feet. "Where did you come from? What is your favorite food? Do you make cookies? Mito said elfs make cookies-"

"We do not make cookies!" Leorio's face gets red and he huffs. "Elfs are very intelligent creatures. We are the healers and we deal with keeping the natural forces in harmony and shit. Really important stuff. I mean...some make cookies but not all! We are pretty elite." Leorio leans back and closes his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wow!" Gon's eyes brighten." Mito was right! Elfs do make cookies-"

"Hey! I said some, not all!" Leorio points a finger at Gon.

"Do you make cookies?"

"No! I told you I'm a healer. A natural protector of the forces. I'm pretty high up when it comes to elfs." Leorio's eye twitched at first only for him to end with a smirk.

"Oh." Gon nods his head in understanding. He frowns slightly. "I was hoping you made cookies. I wanted to tell Mito I met an elf who makes cookies. I was hoping you could teach me." Gon looks down at his hands in disappointment. He got all excited for nothing.

"Well...I mean I know how to make cookies. I could teach you a few tricks- this doesn't mean that making cookies is all we do okay? Cookies just come with our main job of keeping harmony." Leorio huffs only to stop when Gon looks up at him with those amber eyes sparkling.

"Yay! Leorio is going to teach me how to make cookies!" Gon cheers, throwing his hands up into the air.

"That's Mr. Leorio!" Leorio gives him a stern look only for the number five to be called by the person in the front. Gon watches with his head tilted as Leorio gets up and grabs a tray from the front. Gon's mouth waters when he sees the two burgers and ohhh he smells them. His stomach growls and he has to hold in his happy bark.

"This looks so good!" Gon picks the burger up and bites into it, chomping down on half of it in one go. "Where's the rest of the animal?" Gon tilts his head, realizing how small the burger is.

"How am I suppose to know? They don't give you the whole animal." Leorio grunts as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. "Try to slow down in eating- and I don't think I received a thank you for buying your food."

"Oh thanks!" Gon gives him a sheepish smile before he takes a smaller bite out of his burger. He knows he's still going to be hungry after this. "You know I thought elfs were vegetarians."

"No?" Leorio gives him a look with his cheeks puffed out, full of food. "humans are the only ones who are crazy enough to be vegetarian. Oh wait, those goat people and horse people don't eat meat..." Leorio thinks as he chews on his food.

Gon nods his head, finishing up his burger and the potato strings that came with it. Gon feels better but he's not satisfied. "Can I have more?"

"More? Do I look rich to you?"

"Well you are wearing a suit..."

"I'm not rich. My teaching job doesn't pay me shit." Leorio grumbles as he eats some of his fries. "If you're still hungry, buy some more food yourself."

"I don't have jenny." Gon taps his fingers on the table. This place is nice and all but it can't beat killing your own animal and eating everything on it. "How do you get this jenny here?"

"You have to get a job. Like how I have to teach." Leorio sighs. "This is my last year. By the end of it, i'll be a doctor to my kind."

"I do have a job." Gon crosses his arms, thinking about Kurapika and his duty to protect him. "But it doesn't give me jenny."

"I'll see if there's something you can do at the school. This employer of yours should have given you some money to live off of here." Leorio cracks his fingers before leaning back in his chair. "By the way...what is your job?" Leorio gets that thoughtful expression again.

"I can't say. Top secret." Gon gives him a sort of teasing smile.

"You're not here to kill anyone are you?" Leorio frowns.

"Nope! Well...maybe." Gon tilts his head. If worse comes to worse he may have to kill to protect Kurapika. That's his last resort though.

"You're not here to...Kill Kurapika are you?" Leorio's voice has this edge to it. Gon picks up on it and he quickly shakes his head.

"No. I would never hurt Kurapika. He's my friend." Gon locks eye with Leorio, seeing the other male relax. Gon picks up on this as well. "Are you friends with him too?"

"Friends?" Leorio coughs and takes a sip of his soda. "uh...no. Not really. He's just a student of mine." Leorio waves him off quickly. Gon raises his eyebrow. He can smell the sweat coming from this man. "Why are you looking at me like that Gon? It's not like we did anything." Leorio seems to sweat more. He fiddles with his drink before standing up quickly. "Oh would you look at the time? I need to do elf things so I'll see you tomorrow at school. Stay safe and look both ways." Leorio quickly leaves, Gon staring after him with his head tilted. That was odd. Maybe elfs get sweaty when it's time for them to make cookies? Well it looked like Leorio got sweaty after talking about Kurapika. Are they friends? Or maybe they don't like each other?

Gon sits there a moment thinking about the possibilities before he stands up. He still feels hungry but he has no jenny to buy food. Gon starts to scratch his chest, the material irritating his skin.

Gon is going to go back to his apartment. He'll have more time to explore. But right now all he wants to do is take all his clothes off and roll around on the cool floor.

Gon can't help to wonder in the back of his mind if Alluka's brother has sent him a letter. He hopes so. If not, Gon will still roll around on the floor and...Gon finds himself smiling.

He's going to see him tomorrow in person.

* * *

"Oops almost forgot my pants!" Gon chuckles to himself as he goes back into his apartment and puts on the forgotten garment. He really wishes he could have just left that at home. Once he's all ready, double checking to make sure he has his ears and tail hidden, he walks out of his apartment and takes off running towards the school, determined not to be late this time.

He says hi to all the humans as he runs past them, his chest feeling too tight right now. He's so excited. He can't want to see Alluka, Kurapika, Leorio and Alluka's brother. Especially the latter. Gon has heard so much about him and after seeing that picture, he knows he lives up to his reputation. He's strong. And cool.

Gon can smell Alluka from here. She's close. Gon focuses on her scent and runs as fast as he can. He skids to a stop when his eyes fall on Alluka...and the man standing next to her. Gon's heart does a strange flip as he takes in the man's fluffy long white hair and sharp blue eyes. He's standing with his hands in his pockets, an indifferent expression on his face as he walks next to Alluka who is hugging a stuffed bear against her chest. Gon can't stop looking at the other male. He's more beautiful in person. Gon can smell it too. This man is dangerous. He feels a spark go down his spine and he can't stop smiling. He's excited. Gon is sure that's what fluttered his heart.

"Alluka!" Gon cheers after he's able to move his body again, running after the two and waving excitedly.

"Gon!" She turns when she hears his voice, smiling brightly. Her brother stops immediately, those blue eyes turning towards him with such ice. He's snarling at him. "This is my big brother Killua! I told you a little about him yesterday. And brother, this is Gon!" She gives Killua a sheepish smile. She seems a little worried.

"Hi Killua! So you were the one I was talking to last night on that device! I'm so happy to meet you in person!" Gon beams at this man despite how his glaring has gotten darker. Gon's eyes light in realization before he sticks his middle finger out at Killua. He grins, feeling proud of himself that he can communicate in Killua's own language.

Alluka's mouth drops slightly. Killua's eyes widen only for them to get narrow. He growls, marching up to Gon. He smacks his hand down with enough force that if Gon was human, he would have shattered his wrist. "I will rip out your intestines and shove them down your throat. Stay the fuck away from me and my sister or you will die." Killua's harsh breath can be felt on Gon's nose from how close he is. Killua's pupils have gotten longer and he bares his sharp teeth. Gon feels another spark go through him. If he had a tail it would be wagging a mile per minute.

"brother..." Alluka gives her brother a frown. "Stop it-"

"He just flipped me off." Killua snarls, looking back at his sister only to look back at Gon. He blinks when he takes in how Gon is looking at him with sparkling eyes, full of admiration. Killua seems taken aback before his glare is on his face once again. "What the hell are you staring at? You got something to say?" He bares his teeth.

Gon blinks out of his state before he smiles. "Yeah! I was just thinking that you look even more beautiful in person! Your eyes are even bluer than I thought!"

"W-Wha?" Killua once again looks taken aback, his pale face has more color than it did before. It doesn't last long because soon he's snarling again. He pushes Gon roughly with enough force that he's actually able to knock Gon down, and he falls on his butt. "Listen here you creep. I'm not playing. Stay away from us or I will kill you-"

"No you won't!" Alluka stomps her foot, glaring at her brother. "Stop messing with my friend brother!"

"Wow you're strong!" Gon hops right back up, beaming at Killua. The other male looks confused. "Alluka said you probably wouldn't like me so I expected this. I'm going to tell you now that I don't plan on breaking my friendship with Alluka. She's really nice and I like her. We're a part of a circle." Gon doesn't notice how a dark aura is starting to surround Killua. Gon holds out his hand and smiles brightly. "But you know, I don't want you to kill me either. So lets think of a different solution! Let's be friends and all have fun together!"

"Are you high?" Killua snorts before once again hitting his hand away and the force of it stings. "You're nothing but an idiot. You don't deserve me or my sister as a friend. Leave us alone or I will hurt you." Killua grabs Alluka's hand and starts to pull her along, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Hey Alluka what class do you have?" Gon runs to catch up with them, ignoring the death glare he gets from Killua. He knows he's playing with fire but...he likes it. Gon has always liked danger. And even when Killua is glaring at him, Gon gets that strange feeling in his chest.

"I have-" Alluka starts only for Killua to pick her up like a baby. There's a bright spark and then he's gone. Gon stares at where they were with wide eyes, his mouth open. Did they just disappear?! Wow!

"Gon?" the young boy turns around to see Kurapika walking up towards him, his eyebrow raised. "The back of your shorts is covered in dirt. Did you fall down?"

"Huh?" Gon tries to look at his butt but he can't see. He brushes off his back and watches as dirt falls off of him. He smiles sheepishly. "Sort of. Killua pushed me."

"I'm surprised that's all he did." Kurapika grabs Gon's arm and inspects his wrist that looks red. "This may be sprained. But still, he didn't do too much damage. What did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from him and Alluka or he would kill me."

"Why are you smiling?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow. "Most would be terrified but you look almost happy."

"It's just that Killua is so cool and strong! I want to fight him! But most of all I want to be his friend! I'm sure if I keep talking to him he'll come around sooner or later."

"Or you'll get yourself killed." Kurapika shakes his head before he starts to walk in front of him. "Come on. Didn't you say you have math as well?"

"Yeah! Do you know where it is?" Gon follows after Kurapika happily, glad he found his other friend so soon.

"Yes, it's just down this hallway."

"Do you know what kind of creature Killua is? Do you know if he has the power to disappear?"

"Disappear?"

"Yeah! He was here just a second ago and then there was this light and he was gone!"

"He used Godspeed to get away from you?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's godspeed?"

"One of his abilities. He can make himself go really fast by using electricity. I've only seen it once. Killua usually doesn't use his skills unless he has to..." Again that thoughtful expression.

"That's awesome!" Gon chuckles. "I can run pretty fast on four-" Gon starts only to stop himself. He rubs the back of his head when he can feel those blue eyes on him. " ...on two legs but I could never be that fast."

"I can be pretty fast as well." Kurapika has this kind of smile that almost looks like a smirk. "Killua used his godspeed to get away from me. I was able to chase him for a good mile but then he got away."

"Why where you guys fighting?" Gon tilts his head.

"I became his target after I ate a member of the mafia. He deserved to die." Kurapika's face goes blank. "though I was able to fight Killua off a couple of times I knew if it kept on I would die. So I killed the guy who put a hit on me and that was the end of that."

"Is Killua some kind of hunter?" Gon's eyes get big.

"I suppose you could say that. More like an assassin though." Kurapika looks at Gon curiously. "You didn't bat an eye when I told you I killed people. I don't sense that you have killed anyone. Your mind is pure."

"When i'm near you Kurapika, I can just sense you're a good person. If you killed these people, then I know you had your reasons to do so." Gon smiles at Kurapika, seeing the other male looking at him a bit surprised.

"A-Ah we're going to be late." Kurapika looks at his watch before he jogs off down the hall with Gon right by his side. There's this calm aura about Kurapika that Gon likes. He feels like he's gotten closer to Kurapika just by talking to him. It's great. Kurapika stops in front of a door before walking in, Gon right behind him.

Once again Kurapika sits in the front where no one- wait no. There is someone in the front. There's a man with his face painted white and hair that is red. He wears a strange outfit too. Gon feels a growl in the back of his throat but he ignores it. Something doesn't feel right about this man but at the same time Gon is curious.

This white face man's yellow eyes take in Gon, looking everywhere before they lock eyes.

"No way." Gon blinks at that voice and looks over to see Killua and Alluka sitting in a corner together. Killua's eyebrow is twitching in irritation while Alluka looks happy. "How the hell are you in this class? This is the highest math there is."

"I didn't know you were good at math Gon!" Alluka cheers. Everyone is looking at Gon again. The raven haired male goes pale. The highest math class? Uh no. Gon is in trouble.

"Uh yeah." Gon smiles nervously before he takes his seat next to Kurapika. The clown's eyebrow raises in interest at this. "Hey Alluka why don't' you sit up here with us? You too Killua!" Gon turns and smiles brightly.

Alluka looks over at Killua pleading. Her brother's face falls a moment before it gets hard again and he shakes his head sternly.

"I-I'm sorry Gon I can't." Alluka hugs the bear to her chest. Gon frowns, not liking that his friend is upset.

"That's alright! Maybe we can sit together next class! And I can still talk to you from here!"

"Gon I think you should stop." Kurapika warns when he sees that dark look in Killua's eyes. Just when he's saying this a man with long black hair comes into the room, this eyes empty. Gon notices the shift in the room and in Killua. Alluka is squeezing her stuffed animal and Killua looks angrier, his stance protective. Gon tilts his head as this strange man sits next to the clown guy. Gon can't help to be curious about these two. They're the first people he's seen sit this close to Kurapika other than himself.

"Okay people we have a lot to do today so I hope you're ready for some math." Gon blinks when a young girl walks into the room with blonde hair in pig tails. She's wearing a big puffy pink dress and white gloves on her hands. When she takes her stand in front of the classroom, Gon's eye widen and he points a finger at her.

"You're the teacher! Wow you're so young." Gon shouts. She looks younger than him and she must be the master at math!

"Why thank you." This girl smiles and flips her hair. "Yes I am the teacher and you can call me Brisky. You must be the new student. I've heard a lot about you." Her eyes narrow but her smile is sweet.

"Don't let the old hag fool you." Gon hears Killua grunt behind him. Gon can see Brisky's face get hot with anger and he can't help to frown at Killua's word usage. Mito always told him to be kind to women. "She's old as dirt."

"She's doesn't look like an old hag to me. She's young and very pretty. You're eyes are like emeralds." Gon smiles, not realizing how charming he's being. This was how he was raised. You always look for the good in people and compliment them on it.

Brisky's cheeks dust, that anger seeming to fade away as she plays with her blonde locks. "I always thought my eyes look like that too. You know, I think I'm going to like you Gon." Brisky gives Gon a wink that gets most of the men in the room to shutter. "Alright maggots, lets do some math. Around the room i've placed different math problems. Get your butts up and do them. Don't talk unless it has something to do about math or my pretty green eyes."

"That was pretty impressive." Kurapika gets up with Gon looking amused. "You were able to defuse Brisky. You put a vampire's charm to shame." Kurapika chuckles lightly and it gets Gon to smile, happy he was able to make him laugh. "Where did you learn how to talk like that?"

"From my aunt! She taught me how I should treat a lady." Gon walks over with Kurapika to a piece of paper. He feels his heart sink when he sees that this math problem has some letters in it. And it's really long. Gon just stares at it, feeling the gears in his head turn. It's starting to hurt. Gon watches with wide eyes as Kurapika easily works through the problem like it was nothing. Gon looks around the room and sees everyone doing the same. Killua and Alluka are working together and Killua is moving so fast. He's not even looking strained.

Killua must feel him staring because he looks over at Gon, giving him a glare. Gon smiles and waves. Killua shows him his middle finger before turning back to his work.

"Are you going to try this problem Gon?" Kurapika's voice gets Gon to look at him. The vampire is raising his eyebrow.

"Um..." Gon looks down at the problem before shaking his head. "I don't think I can do this one..."

"What is it that you don't understand?"

"um...why is there a letter?"

"...You haven't taken algebra?"

"What's that?"

"..." Kurapika's eyebrows furrow. "Gon, they may have put you in the wrong class. This is very advanced-"

"but I want to be in your class." Gon's eyes widen and he grabs onto Kurapika's arm. If they know he's not as smart they might put him in all lower classes and that will separate him from Kurapika. "We're a circle." Gon frowns, feeling worried.

"Ah..." Kurapika glances around the room, seeing as everyone is looking at them. He clears his throat before patting Gon on the head. "Wow Gon, thanks for your help. I couldn't have gotten through that one without you." Kurapika smiles, Gon's heart lifting. "I'll help you as we go." Kurapika whispers to him as they walk to the next one. "but you're not going to be able to learn this way...Your schooling is more important than sticking with me."

" No it's not." Gon says too quickly. Kurapika gives him a look getting Gon to shift. "Could you show me how you do the next math problem?"

"...Sure." Kurapika is looking at him differently. It's not a bad look. Gon just can't make sense of it. They walk to the next math question and as Kurapika is explaining it, Gon can't help to get distracted. It's too hard. Gon's wrist is starting to sting but he ignores it for now. "my pencil broke." Kurapika's sigh gets Gon to listen again.

"I'll go sharpen it!" Gon beams, taking the pencil from Kurapika before skipping over to the machine he saw people use yesterday. He's glad he can do something for his master, maths are giving him headaches.

Just when Gon is about to get to the sharpener, he trips over something and falls on his wrist. Gon hisses from the slight pain before whipping his head up. Killua is smirking down at him before he walks back over to where Alluka is, his hands are in his pockets and he's whistling a tune.

The class chuckles at Gon as he gets back up, talking among themselves. Killua's smirk seems to loose his flare when he hears the other students laughing but it's still there. Gon brushes himself off and starts to sharpen Kurapika's pencil. He hums to himself, not letting Killua get to him.

"You can trip me once Killua but you won't be able to trip me again." Gon grins over at the other male as he walks by him. When Killua sticks out his foot in retaliation, Gon jumps up and dodges it almost gracefully before walking over to Kurapika, not seeing the dark glare on Killua's face or Alluka trying to calm him down. "Here you go!" Gon hands Kurapika his pencil.

"Gon I really don't think you should be doing that. Killua will try to make your life miserable if he's not going to try to kill you first." Kurapika glances over at Killua before he goes back to work on his math problem.

"I'm not scared of him." Gon waves Kurapika off only to wince when he moves his wrist. He's hurt it more. Before he can stop himself he starts to lick at his wrist, a whine in the back of his throat. He doesn't notice the glance Killua gives him or how those blue eyes took in how he's licking at his injured wrist. He doesn't' see that conflicting look either.

"You fell on it didn't you?" Kurapika stops doing his work to inspect Gon's wrist. Kurapika's eyebrow raises when he sees that the redness is starting to fade away.

"It will be okay." Gon pulls his hand away before smiling.

"Alright everyone turn in what you did and take your seat. It's time I pick my victim of the day." Brisky puts down this magazine she was reading and holds out her hand. Everyone comes and turns in their work. Kurapika was nice enough to put Gon's name on the paper he was working on. "Gon how about you stay up in front of the class." Gon tilts his head but obeys. Everyone else sits down and stares up at Gon. The people in the back start to whisper and snicker to themselves. Kurapika and Alluka are frowning. Killua and the black haired guy are watching him indifferently while the clown leans back and smirks.

"Tell us something about yourself." Brisky smiles sweetly. "There wasn't much in your file and I want to know more. I'm sure the whole class does. You've made quite an impression in such a short amount of time."

"What do you want to know?" Gon looks at Brisky before looking at the whole class. He didn't know everyone was so curious about him. He hasn't really done anything has he?

"How old are you~" That clown man asks, his voice is silky like a song.

"I'm 16 years old!" Gon smiles though he doesn't' really like the smile on the clown's face.

"ohh so young."

"Where are you from?" Someone shouts from the back.

Gon shifts from foot to foot. "Away from here." He hears mumbling in the back and the clown looks interested again. So does Killua, Alluka, and Kurapika. They must have noticed he avoided that question.

"What do you like to do?" Brisky asks, kicking her feet.

"I like to go outside and run and I like to fish and I like to chase bunnies and I like burgers. I like swimming and a good work out." Gon thinks for a moment, not noticing that a few people in the back are chuckling, nor does he notice Kurapika's and Alluka's small smile.

" Simpleton." Killua snorts.

"What do you not like?" Brisky seems to be enjoying this. Most of the class looks like it too.

"Hmm...I don't like maths and I really don't like clothes." Gon pulls at his shirt to prove his point.

"You could take them off if you like." That clown guy says again, licking his lips.

"Really?" Gon's eyes get bright and he starts to take off his shirt, so happy that he can take these itchy things off.

"G-Gon stop!" Kurapika's face gets red, the back of the class starts to whistle and the clown's yellow eyes have gotten darker with amusement and something else.

"You can't take your clothes off here!" Brisky quickly shakes her head and Gon pulls down his shirt, feeling confused. Some people are licking their lips while others are flushed (Kurapika and Alluka...and Killua?). "But if you come to visit me during my office hours that's another story." Brisky winks getting people to shutter again.

"Aw I was hoping I could take them off." Gon can't help to whine. He really hates these things. For some reason there's this hungry look going around the class room that Gon can't make sense of. Do they want to eat him?  
"If I didn't know better Gon, I would think you're a succubus." Brisky chuckles only for the room to get silent. She frowns when she sees people in the back whispering to themselves. The girls are drooling and some of the guys. "Oops I shouldn't have said that..."

"I bet he is a succubus! That's why he doesn't want to tell us where he's from! Not wanting to wear clothes proved it and he almost took off his clothes to seduce the whole class!"

"I heard a couple of people saw him walk out without pants this morning! All the girls have been drooling about it ever since. He's huge!"

"No wonder I've been feeling strange when looking at him! A fucking succubus! He has to be! His strange ways. Its fake innocence!"

"I hope he's a succubus. I heard succubus will fuck anything. They get power from that. They live to be fucked."

The class is all talking now, looking at Gon strangely. He doesn't understand most of what they're saying but he can tell by the way Brisky is biting her lip that she doesn't think it's good. "O-Okay well you can take your seat now Gon." She mouths 'I'm sorry'. Gon doesn't get it. Why is she sorry? What is a succubus?

Gon frowns when he sees that Kurapika's giving him a strange look. So is Alluka and Killua. Killua is nodding like he just realized something while Alluka looks confused. Kurapika looks conflicted as Gon sits next to him.

"Um...Gon?" Kurapika fiddles with his pencil. "...You're not trying to um..." Kurapika takes a deep breath. His cheeks are getting red. "...are you trying to mate with me?"

"Huh?" Gon tilts his head, becoming confused. "I don't think so why?"

"I will not ask what creature you are but I can't help to wonder if you are a...succubus." Kurapika studies Gon. "You don't seem to be interested in school. More so in making friends and...sticking by me." Kurapika flushes again before looking forward. "I did some studying on succubuses before and I know you have to find many mates. That's your main focus. I'm sorry to say that I can not be your mate. Vampires only have one mate so if we were to...mate that would be it. I know you can't be with one mate so it won't work. I'm not interested in a mate right now anyway so-"

"I'm confused." Gon frowns. He doesn't even know what a succubus is and he doesn't' understand why Kurapika is talking about mating with him. "Whats a succubus and why are you talking about mating with me?"

Kurapika's eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth-

"He's definably a succubus." Killua snorts, getting Gon to look back at him. "He'll send anyone a naked picture. He's loose like that."

There's a lot of talk after that. Everyone is looking at him strangely. Alluka glares at her brother and so does Kurapika.

"ohh Gon I want a picture." The clown man leans over.

"So do I!" A girl in the back shouts.

"Gon you should come home with me tonight!" Another girl yells.

"Wow a lot of people want pictures of me." Gon blinks only for Kurapika to stand up and to grab Gon's arm.

"Brisky we are leaving."

"Y-Yeah go on ahead." Brisky bites her lip. She looks guilty as Kurapika leads Gon out of the room.

"Hey Kurapika! Don't hog the succubus all to yourself!" someone shouts after them.

"You're not a succubus are you? You really looked confused." Kurapika snarls. "Killua is trying to worsen your reputation. I admit I was suckered in by it too at first. Your ways are so different and I just can't tell what creature you are...and the way you look at me and the others I just...but I was foolish. Those looks aren't the looks of a mate. You're just kind."

"Kurapika whats wrong? You look mad." Gon frowns. "Is a succubus bad? Everyone seemed to like me in there."

"Yes because they think that you will-" Kurapika starts only to stop when he looks into those big amber orbs. He frowns before his eyes flicker scarlet. "we'll think of a way to clear your name. When ever someone calls you a succubus, tell them you are not. People will try to take advantage of you." Kurapika thinks for a moment before he sighs. "if that doesn't work...i'll come up with something else."

Gon nods slowly, not really understanding what just happened. He's still trying to catch up with the fact Kurapika was talking about mating with him and then everyone was asking for his picture.

"Let's just head towards our next class." Kurapika stops suddenly. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and reads this message. His eyes narrow. "Gon keep going straight in till you hit room 156. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Kurapika turns and starts heading down the other way. Gon wants to follow him but Kurapika is just going to the bathroom. He said he would be back. Gon listens to his master and starts to walk down the hallway, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Well look who it is. You're that mother fucker that got in my way the other day." Gon turns on his heel when he hears that voice, a glare coming to his expression when he sees that goat man from yesterday. The one who attacked Alluka. He smirks before he snaps his fingers. Other goat men come from out of the hallways, blocking his exits. "You can't run away this time."

"I didn't want to run yesterday but I didn't want to risk you hurting Alluka." Gon spreads his legs, feeling a growl In the back of his throat.

"Why do you even care about her?She's cursed. She killed one of my buddies, turning him into nothing but a pile of blood." This goat man stomps his foot on the ground, those eyes getting darker.

"Alluka did that?" Gon tilts his head.

"Yeah and now I'm going to stomp your head in till your brains are nothing but mush! Rot in hell!" This man growls only for him and all his friends to charge towards Gon.

The raven haired male finds a smile coming to his lips. He's finally going to be able to fight. Gon is going to be weaker without having his ears and tail but he thinks he can manage. These guys aren't as tough as they appear. The only thing they have backing them up is their weight. Gon can use that against them.

Right when all his enemies get on Gon, the boy's eyes turn almost black. In that moment, all these goat men regret picking a fight with Gon freeces.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that." Alluka shakes her head, giving her older brother a glare.

"Said what?" Killua snorts, looking out of the window.

"You know what. You know Gon isn't a succubus. You called him loose. He's not like that-"

"How do you know? I think he's a succubus. It makes sense." It explains why he got warm when he saw Gon's naked picture and the strange flipping of his stomach when he first looked at him today and the excitement he felt when Gon was about to undress in front of the class. Yet at the same time he was pissed off because everyone else was looking too. It's all because Gon is a succubus and is using his strange powers on him. "He was trying to seduce me last night. And I bet he's trying to get into your pants too-"

"He isn't like that!" Killua's eyes widen when Alluka shouts at him. He looks over at her slowly, seeing those blue eyes bore into his. "You're being so mean. Gon has been nothing but nice to you even when you pushed him and tripped him. I think...no I know he's not a succubus. And by saying what you did, now everyone thinks the rumor is true." Alluka frowns, looking forward. "Gon said he wanted to be your friend and you pretty much called him a whore in front of the whole class. Word will get around and Gon didn't' even seem to know what was going on, the poor thing."

"I don't want to be his friend, I don't' want him to be nice to me. I just want him to stay away and he didn't listen to me so I punished him. Really Alluka, getting worked up over some moron of a guy. I bet he has his magic on you too." Killua's eyes narrow In anger. "He's not going to mate with you. I'm going to kill-"

"I don't like him like that. Mating with him hasn't crossed my mind. You're taking this too far! If you would just open your eyes and see, I know you would really like having Gon as your friend. Though now I don't even know if you deserve him as one." Alluka squeezes her bear to her chest, frowning when she hears the suggestive conversations about Gon.

"Alluka, he flirted with the hag. That just proves he's a succubus. He'll mate with anyone." Killua finds himself losing his voice. What is this...does he actually feel bad about this? No. Gon is a succubus. He has to be. That's the only explanation for the strange reactions his body is having towards the other male. It's pissing him off. The fact he feels bad and the fact of thinking about Gon mating with anyone, sending pictures to everyone makes him pissed off...And he doesn't get that either. Why the hell does he care?

"Gon is just nice! You need to stop with this Killua. You know he's not a succubus. He wasn't trying to seduce anyone." Alluka huffs. "I'm not going to talk to you in till you fix this." Alluka crosses her arms.

"You wouldn't do that to your most favorite big brother." Killua gives her a playful smile. She only puffs out her cheeks. Not saying anything in return. Killua sighs. "come on Alluka. I'm your family. He's just some guy you met. I'm doing this for you own good." She still doesn't respond. Killua stuffs his hands into his pockets, feeling almost...worse now.

Alluka has never given him the silent treatment before. Is this Gon guy really that special that she's acting like this? All he did was state the truth...right? It has to be the truth. If not then that would mean...Well. He doesn't know what it would mean but he doesn't' like it. Besides all the people in the class room looked like they wanted to fuck him so...damn! Why is he getting pissed at thinking about that?! Maybe it's because Gon has made him like the rest of the class- it's not like he wants to fuck him or anything! Killua groans and hits his head on the table. Why is this happening? Alluka hasn't said anything to him before about being mean to people. He's always done what he's had to do to protect Alluka...

So why is Gon different? Why the hell is he so special?

The bell rings. Killua stands up with Alluka, his sister still not looking at him or speaking with him as they walk out of the classroom together. Killua ignores Illumi who is staring at them. He shows his claws in warning, letting his older brother know he's not going to mess around. Killua still feels uneasy around him.

As soon as they get out they see someone running down the hallway, looking nervous. " Rex's group is teaming up on the new kid. Someone should stop them."

Alluka's eyes light up and she frowns deeply. "Oh no! Brother!" Alluka looks at Killua, those eyes big and watery. "They're attacking him because of me. Help him."

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Killua can't help to look away from his sister. He frowns when she starts to tug at his arm. "Ugh fine. I'll save his ass but that doesn't mean he's going to be staying around us." Killua starts to be dragged by his sister, his face indifferent. Yet he's feeling...something. He can't explain it and he doesn't want to. Killua's eyes widen slightly when he takes in the mess before him.

All the goat men are laying on the ground unconscious. Gon stands in the middle of them all, brushing off his hands. "Sorry I should have gone easier on you guys." Gon sticks out his tongue. "Don't worry, I didn't break anything. You should be fine once you wake up!" Gon smiles before he notices that Killua and Alluka are staring at him with wide eyes.

"Alluka! Killua!" Gon cheers and rushes over towards them. Those amber eyes are so bright and there's this grin on his lips. He looks full of energy.

"You took all them out by yourself?" Alluka blinks. "Wow Gon you're really strong!"

"ne not really." Gon rubs the back of his head. "I still have a long way to go! I need to get stronger."

Killua can't stop himself from staring. He underestimated this guy. He's stronger than he thought. There's this nagging feeling in the back of his mind...a voice of reason whispering to him. Succubus aren't fighters. They use others for their fights. Gon fought his own battle and won. Actually wait. He doesn't know that. Maybe he seduced one of the goat men and sent them against each other? He doesn't know.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." Alluka smiles.

"Nope I'm fine!" Gon does a spin, smiling brightly. Alluka chuckles. Killua hates it but he finds his hard expression soften just a tiny bit. He's going to say it was from his sister laughing. Not from the smile on Gon's face. "What class do you guys have next?" Gon looks from Alluka to Killua. He doesn't look at Killua meanly at all.

Killua doesn't like it. He should hate him. Why is he still looking like he's done nothing to him? Why is he looking at him like they could still be friends?

"Science."

"Me too! We should all sit together! Kurapika ran to the bathroom but he will be back." Gon seems to look behind them, searching for the vampire.

"Only an idiot would sit with Kurapika. You must have a death wish." Killua's eyes darken and he moves closer, his hand turning into a claw. "I can happily grant it for you."

"Wow that's so cool!" Gon stares at his hand with wide eyes. "You can just turn your fingers sharp! And you can run really fast! Aww mannn!" Gon whines and throws his head back. "Why can't I do something cool like that? I can't do anything right now." Gon kicks at the ground, pouting.

"What the hell, don't call me cool when i'm about to kill you!" Killua finds himself scolding.

"I can't help it!" Gon chuckles. "Killua is just too cool-"

"You must think I won't do it." Killua's voice gets dark, ignoring that strange flutter of his heart. "I've killed countless people with these claws. I've skinned people's faces off. I've tortured people. Everyday I kill someone and I enjoy it. I will enjoy taking your life and watching as your eyes become empty." Killua could make himself shiver at the tone he's using. He wants this guy to pee his pants. He wants this guy to run away and never come back.

"Oh no, I know you will do it." Gon shakes his head, waving him off. "I don't doubt that. Even though I know you want to kill me...I also have a feeling that you don't. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking? I know you killed people and I know you're an assassin but you're not going to scare me off. I know that's what you're trying to do. I want to be Alluka's friend and I also want to be your friend Killua. You can keep trying to scare me off but it won't work."

"You're insane. You know I'm an assassin, you know my reputation but here you are, standing in front of me with no ounce of fear." Killua takes a step forward, holding his claws back like he's about to strike him.  
"Brother." Alluka frowns before she gets in front of Gon. "Give him a chance. If you kill him i'll never talk to you again."

"Really now-" Killua starts only to stop when he sees Alluka give him puppy dog eyes. He frowns.

"You don't have to make your brother upset because of me Alluka." Gon smiles at his friend. "He's just trying to protect you. I'll work my way up and earn his trust. I bet if I had a sister I would be the same way." Gon smiles at Killua and he feels his throat go dry. "you have a good brother."

Why...is he being so nice? Why isn't he looking at him with hate or fear? Why does he look determined? This fire in his eyes? Killua doesn't understand him. He can't understand. Something has to be wrong with his brain. Gon knows he's killed people. Gon knows he would kill him yet he still insists on talking to Alluka and him despite all his warnings and his mean treatment towards him. Gon is a fool.

Alluka is frowning but she seems to nod. "He's good but sometimes he takes things too far..." Alluka walks away from Gon, hugging Killua's arm, looking up at him with a frown. He can almost read her mind. _Look how nice he is. See what I was talking about?_

Killua understands Gon is different but he still can't trust him. He's sure Gon is causing this fluttering of his heart. He doesn't like it.

"Lets go to class." Gon smiles before he walks over to their science room and walks in. Killua feels frustrated. Gon should be shaking in his boots. He should be scared to death but he's not. It pisses Killua off.

Despite what his sister has said and what he's seen...Killua has to try harder. He's going to have to hurt him.

Killua will show Gon who is the alpha around here. He will show this succubus that he has no power over him. Killua won't fall for his tricks.

Killua's heart beats a little faster when Gon turns back to give him a smile. So bright and goofy.

No. He'll show him what a demon he is. He'll make him scared to come out of his home. Alluka may not talk to him forever...

But he can't let this fool, this succubus, this mere commoner get the best of him. Gon needs to learn his place.

And Killua is going to show it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gon kicks his legs looking towards the doorway, waiting for Kurapika to come back from the bathroom. It's been a couple of minutes. Gon is starting to feel restless. He has this feeling in his gut that something is off but he doesn't know what. Gon glances over at Killua and Alluka who are sitting in the corner behind him. Gon wanted the two to sit up in the front with him but once again Killua said no and dragged Alluka to the other side of the room.

"Hey Alluka, do you like this class? Is it hard?" Gon turns so he's facing his friend, wanting to talk to her. Killua gives him a dark look. Gon doesn't mind. It makes him excited.

"I like this class. We go outside a lot and learn about different animals." Alluka smiles at Gon. She looks like she wants to get closer to Gon. "I have to say it's my second favorite! It can be hard and the teacher is a no nonsense kind of guy but you'll learn."

"Ohh I like animals!" Gon knows his tail would be wagging. Animals remind him of all his friends back at home. He misses all the sheep and cows and bears. "This sound like it's going to be fun!" Gon cheers, throwing his arms in the air, getting Alluka to chuckle and Killua to snort. "Hey Killua, do you like this class?" Gon smiles at the other male seeing those blue eyes shift towards him.

"It's whatever." Killua grunts only for his eyes to widen slightly. "Don't talk to me!" He growls.

"Aww but I want to!" Gon pouts. Killua just glares at him before looking forward. Alluka frowns at her brother before she smiles at Gon.

"He'll come around." Alluka chuckles when Killua gives her a look.

"Like hell I will."

Gon smiles, his amber eyes getting bright with a flame. He will get Killua to talk to him. They will become friends. He just knows it! Mito said the best why to make friends is to just be yourself! And that's what Gon intends on doing.

Gon tilts his head when he sees that more people are sitting towards the front than before. Someone is talking to the other classmates before they look towards Gon with interest. Alluka frowns when she sees this but Killua just keeps looking forward, paying no mind to it.

Where is Kurapika? Gon frowns, looking towards the door. He still doesn't see him. Gon sniffs the air, trying to pull out Kurapika's scent but he can't. Kurapika barely has a scent, there's no way he can sniff him out here. Gon Is feeling restless so he gets up, about to run out of the classroom and find Kurapika-

"Gon where are you going?" Alluka tilts her head when she sees Gon heading for the door.

"I'm going to see if Kurapika is okay." Gon looks over at Alluka who is raising her eyebrow.

"He just went to the bathroom. What's with you being up his ass?" Killua grunts, giving Gon a calculating look.

Gon ignores Killua, about to run out of the class room, only for a man to come into the room with long white hair that reaches his butt. His eyes narrow when he sees Gon. "Get back in your seat! Class has started-" He stops going off when he takes in Gon's face, his eyes, his hair. His face falls and he stares at Gon with wide eyes.

The class starts to whisper among themselves, Killua is raising an eyebrow and Alluka looks confused.

"Who are you?" This man says, swallowing.

"I'm Gon!" Gon smiles at this man. "I'm a new student! I wanted to go out and look for-" Gon stops when this man gets closer, inspecting his face.

"See? His succubus powers are even working on Kite!" someone whispers. Killua doesn't notice but he tightens his grip on his pencil.

"...Sit down Gon. Class is starting." This man says, straightening himself out. Gon tilts his head, those eyes making him want to listen to this man. He feels a connection that he doesn't understand. Gon glances towards the door, letting out a small whine before he returns to his seat and sits down. "My name is Kite and I will be your teacher for science. There will be no going to the rest room during my class. Raise your hand if you want to speak." Gon raises his hand right away. "Yes?"

"My friend Kurapika went to the bathroom before class started but he should be coming back soon!"

"That is fine." Kite waves him off before he stops. He raises his eyebrow for a moment. "Kurapika? Your friend?" Kite looks at how Gon nods, his eye brightening up. "You really are..." He shakes his head before he turns his back to the class. He write something on the board. Gon notices that everyone has gone silence now. "Today we are reviewing material from Monday. Next week we will be taking a field trip into the forest to watch the mating ritual of the infamous Sphinx."

"Wow that sounds cool!" Gon can't help to shout, feeling excited, he didn't know where was a forest around here- Gon squeaks and quickly moves his head down to dodge a eraser that was thrown at him by Kite.

"I said raise your hand!" Kite glares at Gon, his classmates chucking. Gon raises his hand right away. "What?"

"Wow that sounds cool!" Gon repeats his excitement, not deterred from the eraser being thrown at him.

"It is." Kite smiles sightly. Gon wants to bark. He likes seeing Kite agree with him. He looks familiar but Gon can't place him. Gon starts to bounce in his chair. He knows he's going to love this class. "Now back to what I was saying. The Sphinx uses it's claws to..." Kite starts to go on, talking about the Sphinx and everything about the Sphinx. It's a lot to take in.

As he's listening, Gon glances over and frowns. Kurapika still isn't here. He's missing all this good stuff and Gon's worried. It's his job to protect Kurapika and to know where he is. Kurapika is his master. Gon starts to grip his fist, before he bites his lip and starts to tug at his clothes. He feels restless. He needs to do something. Gon blinks when a piece of crumpled up paper is thrown at him. He can see there's writing on it so he unwraps it.

 _'are you okay, Gon?'_

 _Alluka._

Gon looks back at Alluka to see her frowning. Killua is looking at him too, with an raised eyebrow. So they can tell he's restless too? Gon decides to write back on the paper saying how he's just worried about Kurapika before throwing it back. Killua catches it before Alluka can. He reads it, his face getting sour before he raises his hand. Alluka gives her brother a look but he doesn't look at her.

"What is it Killua?" Kite stops in his teaching.

"Gon is passing notes to my sister." Killua smirks when Kite gets this mean look on his face.

"Gon I will not have you disrupting my class. Detention with me after classes are over today." Kite gives him a scolding look. If Gon had his ears, they would be down. Gon bows his head, feeling put off by Kite getting angry at him. He didn't know it was bad to pass notes...He just wanted to reply to Alluka's message.

Alluka shoves her brother before she crosses her arms and glares forward. Killua rips up the note, ignoring Alluka to smirk at Gon. Gon doesn't see how Killua takes in his bowed head and the dejected look on his face. Gon also doesn't see the small frown on Killua's face that starts to form.

 _I got in trouble._..Gon fiddles with his fingers, not sure what to do with himself. What's a detention? It seems bad. Gon feels like getting in a corner and just sitting there. He use to do that when he would get in trouble with Mito and he would feel really bad.

Gon tenses when a ball of paper hits him on the side of the head. He glances around before he sees the piece of paper. He frowns, is Alluka still trying to message him? Didn't she hear? Kite doesn't want them to. Gon opens up the message and is surprised by what it says.

 _'It's just detention, dip shit._

 _Killua.'_

Gon raises his hand, he needs to alert Kite that Killua has also broken the rules. "What is it Gon?"

"Killua is passing notes to me." Gon shows the paper to Kite.

"Mother fucker!" Killua snarls, his blue eyes getting dark.

"Killua, detention with me after school today." Kite glares at Killua. "Will everyone just stop passing notes? This is not middle school. Focus!" Kite shouts before he goes back to his teaching.

Gon can feel Killua's eyes burning into the back of his head. Killua is really mad but Kite said to stop. Also Killua told on him so it's only fair Gon tells on him also. Gon sighs, still feeling bad for passing notes and getting scolded by Kite. He whines to himself. He's being pulled by being a good student and sitting still or getting up and running out of the room to find Kurapika-

The door opens. Kurapika walks in with a blank look on his face. "Kurapika!" Gon can't help to cheer from seeing his friend. His chest swelling up. He runs out of his seat and hugs the blonde, nuzzling his head affectionately. "What took you so long? Are you okay? Is your stomach hurting?" Gon tilts his head, pulling away to look at Kurapika.

The blonde's cheeks flush pink from Gon's open ways and with him doing this in front of the class. There's whistling going on in the back and Killua is glaring at them, tapping his fingers against the desk.

"I'm sorry...my stomach was upset, yes." Kurapika's eyes shift away from Gon to look at Kite who is watching them. "Sorry Mr. Kite, I was late-"

"Detention with me after school. Kurapika, Gon, sit down."

Gon frowns at Kurapika getting in trouble. He must have had a bad stomach pain if he was in the bathroom for almost 30 minutes then he gets in trouble for it. Gon grabs Kurapika's arm and hugs it, taking in his scent...noticing there's someone else scent on him. Gon is sure he's smelt that scent before...but he can't put a name to it. It's not a bad smell. It doesn't make him feel bad. Was someone else in the bathroom? Just from getting closer, Gon is assessing Kurapika, making sure he's okay. Making sure there's no scent of blood. He doesn't smell any. Kurapika is okay. Just stomach problems and a detention.

"Don't feel too bad Kurapika. I got detention too and so did Killua!" Gon smiles, trying to cheer his friend and master up. Kurapika raises an eyebrow at that.

"I'm going to kill him." Killua's eye twitches when the class chuckles.

"How did you get detention Gon?" Kurapika seems interested as they sit down. He frowns, glancing back at Killua with a narrowed look. "It was Killua wasn't it?"

"Sort of. I got in trouble for passing notes to Alluka." Gon fiddles with his fingers and looks down, still feeling ashamed of it. Kurapika blinks before he chuckles lightly, those eyes lighting up with amusement.

"I'm going to make it a double detention Gon, Kurapika. Stay focused."

"Yes Kite sir!" Gon straightens himself out. He'll ask what detention is later. All he knows now is that Killua and Kurapika have it as well as him. Kurapika looks at Gon from the corner of his eye before looking forward. Gon will also ask Kurapika later if he was in the bathroom with someone. That scent...He's sure he's smelled it before but where?

"I bet, during detention, Gon is going to have sex with Kurapika. It's obvious Gon wants Kurapika first." Someone whispers in the back.

"Once Gon gets Kurapika I want to make my move."

"What's to stop us now?"

Alluka frowns at seeing the group of students talking before she looks over at Gon. She looks at her brother who is staring forward, looking irritated. Alluka frowns, nudging her brother. "Say something. The rumor is going to keep spreading." She whispers.

"I don't have proof that it's not true." Killua doesn't say much else, his fingers tapping against the table. Alluka sees him doing this and she stays quiet, knowing her brother more than anyone. She can't help to frown though.

Gon doesn't pay any mind to the classmates whispering to themselves as Kite keeps talking about the Sphinx, getting in the zone. He's in his own little world. Gon is able to listen to Kite now that Kurapika is by his side and he can relax. He smiles over at Kurapika a couple of times when he finds the blonde looking over at him.

The bell rings and everyone gets up and quickly makes their way out of the class room. "What's the rush?" Gon tilts his head as he gets up with Kurapika.

"It's lunch time. Everyone races to be the first in line-"

"Lunch?!" Gon's eyes brighten and he licks his lips, his stomach growling in want. He's sooo hungry. He's been hungry since yesterday. That burger didn't do anything for him. And he has no money.

"Gon, Kurapika, and Killua. Meet me in this class room after your last class. See you then." Kite gives them a firm look before he leaves the class room himself.

"That's another thing I wanted to ask. What's a detention? I know it's bad but..." Gon frowns, fiddling with his fingers.

"It's a punishment. The teacher makes you stay later at school when all you want to do is go home." Kurapika shakes his head. "It's not too bad. Just annoying."

"Oh-" Killua walks pass Gon, hitting his shoulder against Gon's and bumping him forward. Gon tilts his head, looking at Killua who has his hands in his pockets, Alluka next to him giving her brother a look. "Did you hear that Killua? It's not so bad! And we all get to spend more time together!" Gon smiles, feeling happy now that he knows what detention is.

"Yay." Killua rolls his eyes. "No. I'm not going to detention. I am not gong to be stuck in a room with you anymore than I have to-"

"What? Brother you should go! If you keep getting in trouble they're going to kick you out of school." Alluka puts her hands on her hips. "Besides, you're the reason Gon got a detention! You should stay after and do your punishment!"

"He's the reason I got a detention!" Killua's eye twitches as he points a finger at Gon.

"To be fair Killua, Kite just said we shouldn't be passing notes and then you did." Gon lock eyes with Killua's dark ones. "Since you told Kite and Kite got mad, I figured passing notes was important for the both of you."

"Ugh you're so lame." Killua groans, shaking his head. "Really sis, what do you see in this guy?"

"Everything." Alluka smiles at Gon before she smile at her brother. "You should go to detention brother. I think you deserve it."

"I can't leave you." Killua crosses his arms as everyone starts to walk out of the class room together. "You know that."

"I'll be fine with Mike." Alluka smiles at her brother. "It's only an extra hour. Just do it. You're just making excuses."

"If I spend an extra hour with that idiot, I will kill him."

"Oh come on Killua it will be fun!" Gon cheers, not catching on to the death glare Killua is giving him. "I'm just happy I can spend an extra hour with my friends-

"We are not friends." Killua snaps.

"Well we're going to be! You just haven't realized it yet."

"You must be sick in the head if you think that. I've done nothing but ruin your reputation and hurt you and it's only been one day. I'm going to keep at it till you're nothing but a hallow shell of the man you once were."

"Hmm...Nope I don't think that's going to happen."

"It's definably going to happen."

"To be a hallow shell... that would mean I would give up. I'm not giving up. On anything. Me and you are going to be friends." Gon smiles. "I like you a lot Killua."

Killua looks at him like he's grown two heads but there's a soft pink to his cheeks. "You're a moron. You won't be saying that when I rip your heart from your chest."

"Do you like to kill people?" Gon tilts his head, those eyes of his showing no judgment or fear. Killua stares at him a moment, keeping his hands in his pockets. Gon doesn't know if he's noticed but Killua has slowly moved since they been talking towards Gon and now the two are walking side by side.

"Yeah. It gives me a thrill. Watching as they breathe their last breath, stealing their life away in a moment." Killua's eyes get dark, a smirk coming to his lips. "I'll really enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece." He licks his lips. Gon just stares at him, taking all that in.

"Was it hard your first time?" Gon ignores the predatory look that Killua has on. His instinct is telling him to growl but he doesn't.

"What? Killing someone?" A thoughtful expression comes to Killua's face. He thinks for a moment. "My first time...who did I kill first? Damn, that was a long time ago. I think I was...four? Yeah. Four. It was this old guy. I silt his jugular. My mark was so sloppy back then." Killua thinks back to that time. "it wasn't really hard. It kind of came naturally. The old man was suffering anyway."

"Wow! Four years old!" Gon's eyes widen "That's so young! That's pretty amazing. When I was four...um..." Gon trails off. When he was four he had just started to get use to running off on his own, away from Mito. When he was four he killed his first deer. It took him a long time but he got it. When he was four he started fishing. When he was five he started helping with the farm. But for the most part Mito let him do what he wanted. The only fighting Gon got to do was with some of the older werewolfs who wanted to mate with Mito. Gon would always have to protect his aunt from them during mating season. He never killed anyone though.

Killua stares at him with slight interest. "You're weird you know? What's with these questions? You almost look fascinated by it."

"Well I kind of wanted to know if it was hard. Was there anyone that you couldn't kill?"

"No. I always get my target." Killua's eyes get dark and he shakes his head. "Why do you want to know if it's hard? Are you planing on killing someone?" Gon's not sure, but he's sure he heard teasing in his tone.

"I'm not really planning on it." Gon answers honestly.

Killua's smile falls slightly and he raises his eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Secret." Gon gives Killua a teasing smile, waving his finger in his face.

"What the hell? You're asking me all these questions and then the first time I ask you one it's a secret." Killua's eye twitches.

"You didn't say that it was a secret though."

"Me killing isn't a secret but..." Killua frowns to himself before crossing his arms. He looks irritated. He tenses when he looks over to see Alluka smiling at the two, Kurapika has a surprised look on his face.

"Aw that was good! You two were talking, Brother! You were having a conversation with Gon!"

"No I wasn't!" Killua's face starts to get flushed.

"Yes we were!" Gon cheers.

"Shut up! Most of the time I was threatening him and then we started talking about killing people! It's not like it was a pleasant conversation or anything! I was threatening him! You saw Kurapika." Killua glares at his sister when she keeps smiling. Killua looks over at Kurapika who averts his gaze.

"Not getting involved."

"Stupid vampire. You're kind doesn't want to get involved in anything. That's one of the reasons why you're the last one." Killua smirks, his pupils becoming long when Kurapika's eyes flash red and he glares so darkly at Killua. "What are you going to do?" Killua taunts, Gon can see the tips of Killua's canines.

"I will kill you for talking about my kind." Kurapika snarls. Gon can feel the blood lust between them. Killua is going to attack Kurapika. Gon gets in front of the blonde, baring his teeth at Killua, in warning. He did it without thinking. It just came to him. A instinct.

"I can't let you hurt him." Gon explains when Killua's sharp eyes land on Gon. When Gon bared his teeth, Killua hissed at him. "Why are you mad at Kurapika?"

"Do I need a reason?" Killua snarls, those predatory eyes narrowing.

"When two people are mad at each other they should talk it out so they can understand why." Gon smiles thinking about what Mito has taught him.

"I don't need to understand why." Killua pokes Gon in the chest and it hurts. Gon doesn't let it show though, he keeps his firm look, locking eyes with Killua's. When Gon doesn't back down, Killua makes a sound of irritation before he grabs his sister's hand and walks off with her. "Come on Alluka. It's bad enough I'm going to have to deal with those two later."

"That's pretty impressive." Kurapika hums. "The look he was giving you would make most go the bathroom on themselves." Kurapika looks at Gon. "You don't have to protect me Gon. I appreciate it but I can fight my own battles. I can hold my own against Killua."

"I don't doubt that but...I don't want you guys fighting." Gon frowns. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurapika looks at him with his eyes changing. There's a soft smile turning his lips as he walks past Gon. "I don't want you getting hurt either Gon. That's why it's better for you not to pick a fight with Killua...although..." Kurapika smiles over at Gon who is walking by his side. "You're the first person i've seen bare their teeth at Killua Zoldyck and still have them."

"Really?" Gon blinks.

"Yes. I was worried for a minute there. Especially when Killua hissed at you. I thought he would attack but he didn't." Kurapika has a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're truly amazing Gon."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Kurapika chuckles lightly as they enter this large room filled with tables and students sitting and eating. Gon's stomach growls loudly now that they're so close to food. He licks his lips. "But since you bared your teeth in a sign of warning, that gives me more insight to what kind of creature you are." Gon stops drooling over food to blink and look over at Kurapika who is smiling to himself, maybe it's just Gon but it looked teasing.

"R-Really?" Gon frowns, not realizing baring his teeth might have given him away. He follows after Kurapika and watches the blonde sit down at a table that has no one in it. Gon sits next to him, forgetting about food for the moment.

"Yes. It doesn't tell me exactly what creature you are, for many bare their teeth in warning. I bare my fangs in warning. I've seen Killua bare his teeth as well. But it just proves that you're not a succubus." Kurapika glances over to the table that is in front of them a ways. Killua sits next to Alluka, those sharp eyes staring over at them. "Killua knows it too."

"How does baring my teeth prove I'm not a succubus?" Gon tilts his head, not understanding but he's glad Kurapika doesn't know what he is.

"Succubus don't fight their own battles. When alone, they try to charm their way out of a fight or retreat. The fact that you bared your teeth and faced a threat, shows you are not a succubus. I succubus would never do what you just did." Kurapika thinks for a moment. "Killua is smart. As soon as you bared your teeth, he should have figured you're not a succubus...that doesn't mean he won't stop spreading the lie though." Kurapika glares at his hands before looking over at Gon. "That's how we are going to break this nasty rumor about you. If there's a threat, face it. If worse comes to worse, you may have to get in a fight to prove that you're not-"

"I already got in a fight." Gon grins, knowing his tail would be wagging at this moment. Kurapika looks at him in surprise.

"W-When?"

"When you left to go to the bathroom. These guys that were messing with Alluka yesterday started to pick a fight with me because I helped her. They all ganged up on me but I was able to take care of them."

"Did anyone see it?"

"Hmm...I don't think so. Killua and Alluka came after I finished fighting them."

"So no one else has saw." Kurapika nods before glancing over slyly, seeing groups of tables are talking before looking over at Gon. "The rumor is spreading like wild fire."

"Is it really that bad to be a succubus?" Gon tilts his head.

"It's not bad if you are a succubus but..." Kurapika bites his lip before he sighs. "Gon, a succubus is a creature that's purpose is to seduce and to mate with as many partners as it can. It grains power from mating."

"Wow really? That's kind of an interesting power." Gon's eyes light up.

"Yes well..." Kurapika flushes. "Can't you see where this is a problem? With people thinking you are a succubus?"

"Hmm." Gon thinks hard. "So..." Gon trials off.

"It means that everyone thinks you'll mate with them." Kurapika explains, getting Gon to nod his head.

"But I don't want to mate with anyone at the moment."

"With this rumor going around, everyone thinks that you do. See how this is bad? You'll be harassed."

"I'll just have to tell everyone that I don't want to mate with them."

"...I think we should do this in a more subtle way. Just telling people you don't want to mate with them will make them think you're playing hard to get. There's many stubborn people out there..." Kurapika thinks for a moment. Gon's stomach rumbles and he holds it.

"Ughh sorry Kurapika, I'll be right back. I need to get some of that food. Smelling it and not eating is torture!" Gon jumps up before he looks at Kurapika. "You coming?"

"No thanks. I don't eat the food here."

"Why?"

"Since I'm the only vampire here, they don't supply blood. Anything other than blood makes my stomach upset."

Gon nods his head in understanding. "Would you like some of mine?" Gon smiles and holds out his wrist. If his master is hungry he should feed him.

"No I'm fine." Kurapika shakes his head before a soft smile comes to his lips. "Thank you Gon. Go ahead and get something to eat."

"Okay!" Gon smiles before he runs up to the front. There's no one in line so he's able to go right up there. He grabs a tray and starts to load up on the slices of ham, turkey and chicken. Once his tray is stacked he turns to walk back to Kurapika-

"Hey kid, you need to pay for that." A rough voice says behind him.

Gon tenses, turning around to see a woman glaring at him. Pay...? Gon frowns. He has no money. He thought this stuff was free. Damn and he wanted it so much. "I-I don't have any money..."

"Then put it all back."

Gon can't help to whimper. He's sooo hungry. This could have at least put a dent in his hunger. Gon looks around, only for his eyes to light up when he spots Leorio standing against the wall. The older man seems to be busy staring at Kurapika. "Could you hold this? I'll be right back with money!" Gon hands the tray to the woman before rushing over to Leorio. Gon doesn't notice the attention he's pulling to himself as he runs up to Leorio and hugs him tightly.

"Leorio!" Gon stops himself from barking. Now that Leorio has bought him food once, Gon can't help to associate the two. "Can you buy me lunch?"

"What? No! What do I look like?" Leorio pushes Gon off. He frowns when he sees an older woman looking at them strangely. "Look Gon, you can't come up to me asking me to buy you lunch and then hug me. I've already gotten in trouble before for um...things." Leorio looks at Kurapika, the blonde looking up at him only for Leorio to look back at Gon. "I don't have any money for you. Sorry. I'm still looking into that job for you."

"Oh." Gon feels himself deflate, his ears would have been down. No lunch for him. Gon feels like crying. He's never had to go hungry in his life. There was always plenty on his island. Gon sniffs the air, and he blinks. He sniffs Leorio, getting him to back away from him. That's the smell! That's what he was smelling on Kurapika! Leorio! Did the two of them meet in the bathroom or something?

Before Gon can ask, a silky voice cuts off his thoughts.

"Gon."

Gon turns around to see that clown guy from his math class place the tray of meat Gon had picked out next to Kurapika. The blonde is glaring at the clown, looking confused. "I paid for it. Enjoy your lunch. Maybe some time you could sit with me~ I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." The clown guy smiles before he glides away from Gon, his hips moving a bit much.

"Who are you?" Gon tilts his head. " I know we have math together but I don't know your name."

"I'm Hisoka." Hisoka gives him an odd smile. "If you ever need anything, come to me. I'll help you out."

"That's okay but thank you for the meal." Gon's eyes sparkle, despite the bad feeling this guy gives him. Hisoka smirks before he walks off. Gon flops down next to Kurapika and doesn't even wait. He starts tearing into the meat, eating everything so fast.

"Whoa!" Kurapika's eyes widen as he watches Gon devour his food in less than a second. "Were you starving?" Kurapika frowns once Gon finishes. The young boy burps before rubbing his belly.

"Sort of. I don't have any money so I haven't been able to buy any food."

"I would offer you mine, but you probably wouldn't like pure blood." Kurapika frowns slightly. "Be careful with Hisoka. I know you're happy you got to eat but it's bad that he's taken an interest in you. He's almost as bad as Killua having an interest in you."

"I don't get a bad feeling when I'm around Killua...but I get it when I'm around Hisoka. It's uncomfortable I guess." Gon looks down at his empty tray. "it makes me feel like Hisoka is planning something bad."

"That's a good gut then Gon. He probably is. He's always looking for a new way to be entertained. I hope he's not thinking about trying to mate with you." Kurapika gets slightly pale.

"Hey Gon, do you want some of my food?" A boy with sheep horns coming out of his head smirks form the next table over. He holds out a slice of ham. Gon's eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Really? You're not hungry?" Gon reaches out to take it. He pulls it away before Gon can get it. Gon pouts. "Hey-"

"If you want it you got to suck on my-"

"I will end you." Kurapika's eyes get a dark red, the boy squeaking and getting up and running off. Gon tilts his head.

"What did he want me to suck on?"

"Nothing, just ignore him." Kurapika calms himself down. But soon more whispering starts.

"Did you see that?"

"Kurapika must be his mate, his first one I mean."

"Since Kurapika is a vampire he will only have one mate right?"

"He's going to try to keep the succubus to himself."

"So Gon. I couldn't help to notice that you ran up to Leorio, asking for money." Kurapika ignores the whispering, focusing on Gon.

"Yeah he bought me food yesterday so when I saw him, I just thought he might do it again." Gon smiles sheepishly. "He's going to help me get a job." Gon tilts his head. "Come to think of it, did you meet Leorio in the bathroom when you left?"

Kurapika tenses visibly, his face getting a dark red before he looks forward. "I-I don't know what you mean. I went to the bathroom and that was it-"

"But I smelled him on you. So you did meet him." Gon tilts his head. He can actually smell Kurapika now. He smells a little bit of sweat.

"That's...personal business" Kurapika covers his face with his hands. "I didn't know you had such a keen sense of smell..."

"Yeah. Mito said I have the best nose in all the i-" Gon stops talking when he realized he almost gave himself away. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. "But I get it. You have personal business with Leorio. Leorio is a kind man."

"He is." Kurapika's eyes get glossy and that soft smile comes to his lips.

"Are you two friends?" Gon smiles, kicking his legs, liking the smile on his master's face.

"I guess you can say that."

"Good! I'm friends with him too! Our circle is growing." Gon grins.

"I suppose it is." Kurapika chuckles slightly. "Just um...don't tell anyone else about me and Leorio...alone."

"Why not?"

"It could get Leorio in trouble."

"Why?" Gon frowns.

"...Just know that it's for Leorio's protection."

"Okay. I won't tell anyone." Gon smiles even though he doesn't fully understand. If it's to protect Leorio, he won't tell a soul.

"I trust you." Kurapika smiles. "I wonder what job Leorio will be able to find for you?"

The two of them just talk for the rest of the lunch not aware of the pair of blue eyes watching them.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Killua growls as he takes a bite out of his chocolate bar, glaring over at Kurapika and Gon who are sitting at a table in front of him. "Baring his teeth at me!"

"You did threaten Kurapika." Alluka takes a bite out her sandwich, looking at her brother from the corner of her eye.

"So? What's so great about Kurapika anyway?" Killua grumbles, watching as Gon smiles over at the blonde. He chomps on his candy bar, feeling irritated. "Kurapika's boring. Why the hell is Gon up his ass all the time?"

"Maybe because Kurapika is nice to him unlike a certain someone." Alluka looks a little surprised at her brother before there's this smile starting to form. "You know, if you were nicer to Gon and let him hang around us, i'm sure he wouldn't just be around Kurapika."

"It's not like I want him around us!" Killua's voice is a bit loud for his liking and he flushes. "I'm just saying, I don't understand why he wants to be around Kurapika. He even stood up to me for him. It's just annoying." Killua grumbles, opening another candy bar. He stops when he sees Gon get up to get something to eat. Killua watches Gon as he eats, not really sure why. Gon piles up on meat before he...leaves his tray up front? Then he runs over to Leorio? Killua raises his eyebrow only to growl when he sees Hisoka go to the front and buy Gon's tray. He then gives it to Gon, saying something to the other male.

Killua grips his fists. "Oh great. That creep has his eyes on him."

"Do you think Hisoka is going to try to mate with him because he thinks he's a succubus?" Alluka frowns, seeing the same thing he did. "Because you know, brother. You have to know now. Gon isn't a succubus."

"..." Killua takes another bite out of his candy. He keeps his face blank but he can't stop the slight twisting of his stomach. It's true. A succubus would not have bared their teeth at him. Especially with how strong Killua is. A succubus would have let Kurapika fight his own battles. Killua was wrong. And now the whole school thinks Gon is a succubus. Killua glances around, seeing all those hungry eyes staring at the unsuspecting boy.

….Why should he care? Why should it bother him? It's what Gon deserves for not listing to him, for baring his teeth at him. It's what he gets.

"Aren't you going to do something? Brother, Hisoka is dangerous." Alluka frowns,looking over at Killua.

"Exactly. So it's best to not get involved."

"Brother..." Alluka frowns.

"Let Kurapika take care of him." Killua grunts. "Anyway, if Gon can bare his teeth at me then he can take care of himself."

"Big brother..." Alluka presses.

"..."

"Please just try to be nicer to Gon. He's my friend, Brother. I want to be able to talk to him." Alluka looks over at Kurapika and Gon who are laughing about something. She looks over to see Killua watching them as well. "Why don't we go over and sit with them?"

Killua tenses but he covers it up by shifting his shoulders slightly. "He is not your friend. How much longer do you think he'll be alive? He's a fool for being around Kurapika and you know it. The spiders will come and they're going to kill Kurapika and that idiot." Killua's voice is dark. Harsh. "You know this Alluka. There's no point in talking to him. It doesn't matter if I'm mean to him, it doesn't matter if I talk to him, it doesn't matter if the whole school thinks he's a succubus because come soon, he'll be dead." Cold. But it's the truth. It's reality. Alluka may be his little sister but she is no more innocent than he is. She knows. She understands.

Alluka is quiet for a moment, her eyes get glossy. Killua's worried she might start to cry but then she just stops. "Kurapika will protect him..."

"Kurapika can't even help himself. Do you really think that Kurapika can beat the spiders? You know better than that sis."

"Something thinks Gon can do it. She believes in Gon and wants to keep talking to him." Alluka gets that fire back in those blue eyes. "I don't want him to die brother. He's so nice. Something could save him. Killua if you wished-"

"Something." Killua glares sternly at the different entity. "Alluka, call Something back in. We're staying out of this."

"Gon didn't care that you killed people. He looked at you no differently and still wanted to be your friend. Can you tell me, brother, that you'll be okay with letting someone like that just die?-"

"I am not putting you in danger over some moron. I really don't care what happens to him. We are keeping our distance and that's it-"

"Brother, I love you more than anything...but you are cruel." Alluka stares over at Gon who just looked over at them. He smiles and waves. Alluka feels a pang in her chest as she waves back. He's so clueless. So innocent.

"Of course, I'm a Zoldyck. Trained assassin since I was four." Killua snorts. He keeps his face indifferent as he stares across the room, watching as Gon starts to wave at him. He rolls his eyes and glares to the side. Feeling irritated from the feeling he got in his stomach when looking at the other male. It wasn't a good feeling. Something he's not felt before. It makes him feel ill.

Gon isn't his issue. If Killua doesn't kill him, the Spiders will. He's a dead man. He'll be gone soon enough and then he won't have to deal with him anymore. Good. He won't have to see that goofy smile again or be bothered by his obnoxious loud voice.

Killua closes his eyes and smirks. Ah...Soon Gon will have absolute death. Again that strange feeling in his stomach. Killua is sure it's from eating too much chocolate. He keeps the smirk on his face, he won't like an upset stomach ruini this moment.

Once Gon is gone, he will no longer be the bad guy in his sister's eyes and they can move on from this.

* * *

"Why do we have to change our clothes?" Gon tilts his head over at the young Vampire who is taking off his shirt next to him.

"I have no idea honestly. I guess it makes sense for people who have this class in the morning so they won't be all sweaty but we're going home after this." Kurapika sighs, putting on his blue gym shirt. He seems uncomfortable with taking off his shorts, those gray eyes glancing around as he changes. Gon looks around the room. He can't help to notice that a couple of people are sneaking glances over at them. Gon, feeling protective of his master, gets in front of Kurapika so they can't see him anymore and gets changed himself. He hears someone whistle but Gon pays no mind to it as he gets changed.

"Would you leave him be? He's no succubus." Kurapika growls over at the male who was whistling.

"You're just saying that because you want him all to yourself." The male growls back, his teeth are sharp and long, those eyes a haunting white.

"What kind of creature do you take me for?" Kurapika eyes flash scarlet before he takes a deep breath. "Come Gon. We're going to be late." Kurapika grabs his arm and pulls him along.

"I'm really not a succubus." Gon smiles politely at this man before Kurapika leads him out of the room, that man glaring after them. "He might try to fight you." Gon could smell it on him. The hormones rising and that look in those white eyes. Gon is ready for him though.

"I'm not worried about it. I'll fight anyone if there's a reason for it." Kurapika lets go of Gon when they get out into this huge building. The floors are shinny and there's bleachers that are filled with students. Gon blinks when he sees Killua still in his regular clothes, sitting next to Alluka with his hands in his pockets and that indifferent look on his face. Gon finds that as he walks closer to the bleachers, he keeps staring at Killua. The other male's eyes lazily meet his. They stare at each other. Gon smiles, liking that the other male is making eye contact with him again. Killua glares darkly, getting that shiver to go down his spine. The one he likes.

"Do you want to try to sit with Alluka?" Kurapika notices who Gon is staring at, a knowing smile starting to turn his lips.

"Do you want to?" Gon's eyes light up, looking over at Kurapika with excitement.

"We could try. I'm sure that Killua will either move or kill you."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Gon grins, getting Kurapika's eyes to widen slightly before he chuckles.

"You really are something."

Killua seems to be irritated but his face remains indifferent as Gon and Kurapika walk up the bleachers. Gon smiles when he sees Alluka and he waves. "Hi Alluka! Did you have a good lunch?" Gon sits down next to her, ignoring the look he gets from Killua, Kurapika sitting next to Gon.

"Yeah it was pretty good!" Alluka turns her back to her brother, her eyes lighting up with Gon being next to her. "I got to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Big brother made it for me. I wanted to sit with you guys but big meanie over here wouldn't let me." Alluka pouts.

"For good a reason." Killua grunts before he looks over at Gon, his blue eyes turning ice and his expression dark. _"Move."_ His voice is deep.

"I understand you don't like me Killua but I want to talk to Alluka. I'd like to talk to you too." Gon smiles brightly but that dark expression doesn't leave Killua's face. "You two should have sat with us. We would have had fun together! But at least we can spend Gym together and I get to have an extra hour with Kurapika and Killua." Gon grins.

"I don't think you heard me. Move. Leave." Killua snarls, standing up from his seat. Gon can sense that Killua is serious this time. Gon gets up himself, facing the other male.

"I want us to be friends." Gon says with determination, not noticing how the whole class is looking at him like he's crazy.

"Uh Gon maybe we should just move." Kurapika has already moved over to the other bleacher, frowning when Killua's glare gets darker.

"Alluka is my friend and I want to talk to her but I also want to be friends with you. That way we can all have fun together and we don't have to fight. I knew as soon as I started to talk to you on that device that I liked you and when I saw you I knew I wanted to be your friend-"

"Shut It, you fucking creep." Killua growls but his pale face seems to have more color. In that moment, Killua punches Gon In the face. It was so fast and unexpected, that Gon couldn't block it. He's thrown across the room by the force of it. He can feel the dull pain travel from his jaw and radiate to the rest of his face. Killua is strong. Really strong. If he wasn't what he was...Killua could have killed him with that hit.

Gon is still in mid air, everything going slow, his eyes wide. He hears someone complain about Killua killing the succubus. But all Gon can think about is...Gon does a flip in the air and lands on his feet in the middle of the gym. The whole class gasps, looking at him with surprise. Gon feels blood drip from his lip as he smiles, his amber eyes so bright as he looks at Killua. "Wow! Amazing! You're so strong Killua!"

Killua looks like he got hit with a buss. He stars at Gon with his mouth open, his stern face falling from confusion and shock. Alluka's eyes are wide as well as Kurapika's. The whole class is looking at him strangely.

"He got punched from Killua Zoldyck and lived through it...This guy is strong."

"There's no way he's a succubus. He would have died if he was."

"This guy has to be fucking nuts. Killua just punched him and he's looking at him like he just gave him a bunch of roses."

Gon hears what his classmates are saying but it's just like background noise. Gon's heart is beating so fast and his breathing is picking up speed. His adrenaline is kicking in. "You can hit me all you want Killua, that's not going to stop me from wanting to be your friend! If anything that punch made me want to be your friend more!"Gon has the urge to run on all fours towards Killua but he forces himself to run on two. His face is radiating pain. It's coming from his jaw. He knows it's going to bruise. He's a bit surprise he didn't pass out from such a hit.

Killua appears in front of him, that confused look being replaced by that dark one again...but those eyes are conflicted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I punch you and you smile about it. Your brain is damaged." Killua snarls as he holds out his hand. Gon's eyes widen when Killua's nails become long and sharp. "I'll see if you're still smiling after I slit you're throat-"

"Wow! How did you do that? You made your nails into something like knifes!" Gon gushes over the other male. "Killua you're so cool!" _Why can't I do that?_

Killua sputters, looking at him with wide eyes before he seems to get himself together.. "I'm going to fucking kill you with these! How cool will you think I am then?"

"Pretty cool although it would suck to die before I found my dad." Gon tilts his head.

Though Killua tried to hide it, there's a flash of interest before he lifts up his arm, about to slice him. Gon will dodge him. He won't let Killua kill him without a fight-

"Looks like you guys started without me." Killua stops right before he cuts Gon, his nails inches away from his cheek. They both turn their heads to look at a large muscular man who's walked into the room. His eyes are closed in his smile.

"This dick." Killua grumbles as he retracts his arm, his nails going back to normal. Gon can't help to wonder what creature Killua is. He uses electricity and has long nails...hmm.

"You must be the new student Gon. My name is Razor and I see you're already acquainted with Killua." Razor's smile never leaves his face and he never opens his eyes either. "You two take your seats. I have a story to tell."

Killua stuffs his hands in his pockets before starting to walk back to his seat slowly with that indifferent expression on his face-

"OW!" Gon rubs his face. "The pain is just starting to really kick in. You got me good." Gon rubs his jaw, hoping it's not cracked as he walks next to Killua.

"You're lucky to be alive." Killua whispers harshly, a hiss. "Next time you won't be so lucky. Stay away from my sister and stay away from me."

"I told you. I want to be your friend." Gon gives him a determined look, gripping his hands. "So no. I won't stay away. I like Alluka and...there's just something about you Killua. You're really cool and pretty and you're kind of like something I want to be." Gon smiles, thinking about his dream. "I feel like being friends with you will be bring me closer to my dream. You'll bring me closer to finding my dad." That's what this feeling has to be. This excitement he feels and this strange feeling in his stomach.

"The only thing I'll bring you closer to is death." Killua's expression isn't as hard anymore. His voice has lost that edge. His face seems to have more color and there's a spark of interest in his eyes again. "Who's your dad?"

"G-" Gon is about to tell Killua when he realizes that if he tells Killua who his dad is, he'll know what creature he is. Gon frowns and starts to fiddle with his fingers. Killua catches this and raises his eyebrow. "Top secret."

"Another secret? Really? For wanting to be my friend, you don't trust me with much." Killua snorts before he gets a weird look on his face. "Which is smart. It seems you have some brains in there. I'm no ally of yours. Just get that through your head."

"It's not that I don't trust you!" Gon's eyes widen and he looks at Killua with a frown. "I'm just required to not say for now. Later I can tell you-"

"I don't care." Killua grunts. "Stop talking to me. I already told you. I'll kill you-"

"And I already told you that I want to be your friend." Gon huffs. Killua stops walking. They both glare at each other for a moment.

"Sit down you two!" Razor snaps.

Gon and Killua make it up to their seats. Gon sits next to Kurapika even though he wanted to talk to Killua more. The blonde pulled him down as soon as he got to him and started to inspect his jaw. It hurt but he's okay. The more Killua fights him, the more Gon wants to be his friend. Gon just wants to be closer to Killua. Something about him draws him in. Gon is sure that Killua will help in finding his father. He can learn from Killua. Get stronger by sparing with Killua.

He wants Killua.

Gon feels a warmth in his chest but it's so small that he thinks maybe it's heart burn as Razor starts to talk about this and that. They end up doing a lap around the school, Gon having to keep himself from running on all fours when he sees some of the other classmates doing it. Kurapika talks about how crazy he is for doing what he did but Gon knows he'd do it all again. Kurapika must know it too because soon after he started talking about something else. Gon spends the whole lap around thinking of a way to make Killua want to be his friend. Mito told him that in order to make friends with someone you have to know them. So Maybe Gon needs to get to know Killua more.

Gon won't give up. This is his mini mission. To get Killua to become his friend while protecting Kurapika.

Gon will do his best.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know if I should hit you or thank you." Alluka sighs, jogging next to her big brother, glancing over to see Gon and Kurapika a ways in front of them. Alluka knows that Killua could keep up with Gon but he chooses to stay by her side.

"What do you mean?" Killua looks at his sister from the corner of his eye, his pace matching hers.

"You know exactly what I mean! Punching Gon in the face...but because you did that, the rumors about him being a succubus are starting to die down, at least around here." Alluka hears some of their classmates whispering about Gon but now it's a new topic. What the hell is he?

"I told him to move and he didn't. So I moved him myself." Killua grunts, looking forward. "It just so happened that me 'moving' him also put a damper on the rumors."

"So you didn't do it to help him at all?" Alluka frowns at her brother before looking over at Gon.

"Of course not. Why the hell would I want to help him? The only thing I was thinking about was getting him out of my face."

"So...You weren't holding back?" Alluka raises an eyebrow. When she catches the slight tensing of his shoulders, Alluka's eyes widen. "You punched him full force?!"

"No. Not fully." Killua answers with some hesitation. He _didn't_ use all his force, who knows why. He was planning on throwing his weight into it and ending Gon for good but he loosen up before his fist connected with his jaw. Killua still expected Gon to be knocked the fuck out. But he wasn't. Gon took the blow and came out of it okay.

Killua glances up slyly, watching Gon as he runs next to Kurapika, analyzing him. Just like all his other classmates, Killua is curious as to what Gon is as well. He's strong and Killua is almost certain now he's hiding something. A new kid shows up in the middle of the school year and ultimately makes friends with Alluka and Kurapika? And he's strong enough to withstand a blow from Killua? The ex-assassin is starting to feel suspicious. Even more so than before.

What if Gon is a spy? Or a fellow assassin trying to hurt his sister? What if he was hired by someone to steal his sister away? He's been trying to befriend Killua. He's been pushing for it. Is he trying to make him put down his guard? Or maybe Gon is a part of the spiders, sent to betray Kurapika and kill him.

Gon was talking about killing people. He was asking him questions. No, Killua is certain that Gon hasn't killed anyone in his lifetime. But what if he was hired to. What if he's suppose to kill Kurapika? Or Alluka? Something is fishy.

Killua has to protect his sister from this boy. He has no idea what he is or what he wants. Killua needs to gather more information. There's got to be something in the school's files about him...and if not he could spy on Gon. Find out what he's hiding. Gon may be a worthy opponent. Killua is smart enough to know all he can about his enemies. Gon is no exception.

Because he is a foe. Not a friend. There's no way this guy is really this innocent and weird and kind. He's hiding something dark and Killua will find it.

"Big brother..." Alluka's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He blinks when he realizes he was just staring at the back of Gon's head. He glances over to see his sister frowning. "You got that look in your eyes...What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Killua isn't breaking a sweat as he runs by his sister. "...What Gon is, I mean. So he isn't a succubus..." Killua doesn't think about what that information means. He tries not to think of the weird feelings he's been getting around the other boy. Maybe he's a witch? Or some kind of demon who plays innocent? "So what the hell is he?"

"Everyone in this class is talking about that now." Alluka glances over at a group of students running together, they seem to be in a hot debate. Alluka glances up at Gon who is chatting with Kurapika, smiling about something. The blonde has a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "I bet Gon doesn't even know everyone is talking about him...but you know I'm kind of curious too. Gon seems really strong."

"Not as strong as me but strong." Killua grunts. Gon isn't on his level. He's below him. Killua could kill him if he wanted to- needed to. He just wants to scope him out first. And with his sister being 'friends' with the idiot, Killua has to tread carefully.

"Damn I was really hoping he was a succubus, that would have been so cool!"

"Forget about him being a succubus, did you see how he took Killua's punch?! He has to be a demon."

"If he was a demon that would explain his sexual appeal. He's a temper!"

"Now wait a minute, I think he just has a sort of...charm. He could be a witch!"

"Maybe he's a siren? Those creatures lure men in so they can eat them! Sirens fight too. What if he's a strong siren?"

"Do sirens put out before they eat the men?"

"You're such a pig!"

"Siren, Demon, witch, what ever he is, I want to know. Anyone who goes nose to nose with Killua deserves my attention."

"That was amazing! The way he just took that blow! I thought he was dead but he was smiling!"

"Everywhere Gon goes he brings a lot of attention to himself." Alluka can't keep up with all the conversations but she realizes they're all about the same thing. Gon. "And he doesn't even try."

"It's not like he's that interesting. They're just freaking out about him because they thought he would mate with everyone and now it's because he lived through one of my hits." Killua rolls his eyes, ignoring a burning in his chest when talking about that first part. He hates to admit it but there's this...feeling he has now that he knows the rumor about Gon being a succubus will end. Is it relief? _Nah._ Killua doesn't care.

"They also started talking about him before then. On the first day everyone was talking about him because he sat next to me and then Kurapika. There's a big rumor going around about Kurapika and Gon." Alluka shakes her head. "It might go away with the succubus rumor but I doubt it. People are saying that Gon and Kurapika are mates."

"They're not mates." Killua says too quickly, glaring up at Gon and Kurapika who are still talking to each other. He feels that strange burning in his chest again. It's just heartburn. "I'm pretty sure Kurapika is asexual and they just met. Vampires are overrated anyway. Look at him. He's holding an umbrella. He can't even be outside without frying." Killua's eyes narrow at the two in front of him. An image of Gon running up to Kurapika and nuzzling his head in front of their science class resurfaces. That heartburn again, this time greater. Killua has to think for a moment, trying to recall any hints that those two are mates. They don't kiss. There's no bite mark on Gon that he's aware of. "They're not mates." Killua says as his final verdict.

Alluka watches her brother before she looks forward. A small smile on her lips. "I don't think so either but we could be wrong. Kurapika seems...happy with Gon. He smiles more than I've ever seen him smile before. Gon's smiles are contagious."

"If you mean by contagious that you want to laugh at how goofy he looks then yes, I agree with you."

"Are you jealous big brother?" Alluka chuckles when Killua glares at her.

"Jealous of what?" Killua has a bit of bite to his voice.

"All the attention Gon is getting." Alluka teases, knowing she can get away with murder with her brother and not have to face the consequences. "He's like a celebrity around here."

"It's only the second day. Everyone will grow bored with him soon enough. Besides, I rather them be talking about him than you." Killua gives his sister a knowing look, his sister's eyes shifting away from him. "People around here get bored and they have nothing better to do than talk. Let them talk all they want about Gon. Saves me from having to rip out the throats of those who slander your name."

"Do you think Gon is like me?" Alluka tilts her head, ignoring the previous conversation.

"You mean a witch?" Killua raises an eyebrow.

"Or...maybe he's like Something."

"He's not a genie. Something is unique in that she is the only one till she passes. Why would you think he's a genie? I was thinking maybe he's a witch myself." Killua raises his eyebrow at his sister, speaking lowly so only she can hear.

"I feel a connection to him. Maybe it's my witch senses. It's about time that Something comes out so...It's getting harder to disconnect what I'm feeling and what Something is feeling."

"He must be a witch then." Killua doesn't feel like that's the full story though. "or something close to it. Maybe he's half." Killua is betting his money that Gon is some kind of demon. She could also be sensing that in Gon. Alluka has part demon in her too, so does Killua. It comes from their mother. If Gon is a demon, maybe that is why Killua is reacting this way. Maybe it has something to do with his senses? The only demons he's come across have been family so...maybe this is just different?

Maybe that's what's causing this heartburn and this...strange heart skip when Gon is near by or smiles too brightly?

"Maybe." Alluka hums, thinking about it. "genetics are a strange thing. I thought we were the only ones who were a mixed family. Everyone I've met has been a 'pure bread'."

"Being mixed creatures makes us stronger. We're better than them." Killua grunts.

"...About Something..."

"...I know. It's best for you to stay home for a bit. Today starts the weekend so we'll see how long Something needs."

"Yeah...A nice break sounds good. You still need to get me another phone so I can text Gon. I'm not taking no for an answer!" Alluka points a finger at her brother when he opens his mouth. "And i'll get to play with all my stuffed animals...while you enjoy an hour of detention." Alluka smiles slyly.

"Oh no. Mike can't do anything against Illumi. If I'm staying, you're staying-"

"Nope. I'm not going to be punished for what you did." Alluka huffs. "This is your time to bond with Gon."

"I don't want to bond with him!"

"You at least have to go."

"I can't leave you-"

"You leave me to do your assignments. Mike can protect me. Stop making excuses." Alluka gives her brother a look. "It won't be that bad. Gon is going to be there." She teases.

That's the issue. Killua is about to open his mouth before he stops himself. Wait a minute. In this hour, with Alluka not there to see, Killua can really test Gon. He can see how desperately he wants to 'befriend' him. He can try to assess more of his strength too. Get some information out of him.

"Okay...yeah sure. I'll do it. Whatever." Killua grunts. Alluka raises her eyebrow at her brother just giving in but she doesn't say anything.

Gon can't hide his secrets from Killua. He'll figure him out and end all this Gon nonsense.

 _I'll figure out what you are Gon._

* * *

"He's not going to come."

Gon blinks, looking away from the door to look over at Kurapika who is sitting next to him. Kurapika's eyebrow is raised.

"But he has a detention just like us." Gon fiddles with fingers. "So doesn't he have to come?"

"Not everyone listens to the rules. Killua is just one of those people. I can't count how many times he's gotten in trouble with the school board. Mainly because of his killing streak."

"Won't he get in even more trouble if he doesn't come?" Gon frowns. "I know Kite will get angry."

"He will but he just doesn't care. I doubt he cares at all about graduating. He's been here for a year and he still hasn't chosen what he's majoring in."

"Will something bad happen to Killua if he doesn't come?" Gon glances back at the door, feeling restless again. Does Killua really not want to come because of him? He doesn't want the other male to get in even more trouble. Gon knows how it feels. It feels bad.

"Not really. Well, he'll get a referral. Depending on the amount of referrals he's gotten, he might get kicked out of the school-"

"Then we should go and find him! We have a couple of minutes right?" Gon sniffs the air, trying to pick up on Killua's scent or Alluka's. Hopefully they haven't left yet-

"I really don't think he cares about school, Gon. I doubt you'd be able to find him before Kite came back and then you would get into more trouble. You need to think more about yourself." Kurapika's gray eyes get glossy for a moment. "It's a selfish world out there. You'll be taken advantage of if you only think of others. Besides, I think it's for the best Killua isn't here. He punched you across the room not too long ago. Why do you want to be his friend so much?"

"Because Killua is really cool. I feel like we have this connection or that we could have this connection. I want to get Killua because I don't believe he doesn't care about school. If Killua leaves school, so will Alluka. I don't want them to leave. So...Maybe I am being selfish." Gon grins over at Kurapika who is looking over at him with wide eyes. His lips turn slowly up and he chuckles.

"You are strange. Calling a man cool who's done everything wrong to you today. He hurt your wrist and tripped you. He punched you across the room in front of the whole class. And yet..." Kurapika's eyes get softer as he grabs Gon's arm, pulling the restless teenager down, back into his seat. "I don't want to see you get into anymore trouble because of Killua. So this is me being selfish." Kurapika grabs Gon's chin gently, bring his face closer to his. "You're jaw is already starting to bruise and swell. When you get home you should put some ice on it." Kurapika brushes his thumb against Gon's jaw line, his lips tugging in a frown. The touch is sweet and tender. It reminds him of Mito's touch. Gon closes his eyes, leaning into it. He misses Mito. He misses his home. But he likes it here too.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Gon's eyes light up at that voice. He turns around quickly, almost snapping his neck in the process.

"Killua!"

The white haired male is standing at the door way, his arms are crossed and his eyebrows are furrowed. He looks angry, his hip poked out slightly. "You trying to get some with the succubus Kurapika?" Killua smirks, those blue eyes narrowing.

"You know he isn't a succubus Killua." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet.

"Yay! Killua's here!" Gon gets out of his seat, not able to contain himself. If he had his tail it would be wagging a mile a minute. He's just so happy to see the other male here. That means he won't get in anymore trouble! Gon spreads his arms, ready to pounce on Killua and hug him. Killua's eyes widen at Gon just running straight for him.

"W-What the hell, stay away from me!" Killua growls when Gon gets right on him. Killua goes to punch Gon in the stomach, the young werewolf being just fast enough to grab his arm. Killua made contact with him but it didn't' send him across the room like it would have. Gon leans over, coughing, the air getting knocked right out of him. Killua pulls his fist away, giving Gon a calculating look. "You're fast..."  
"What was that for?" Gon pouts, hugging his stomach. Killua eyebrow twitches.

"You came at me, running with your arms out like a lunatic! What were you trying to do anyway?"  
"I just wanted to hug you!" Gon crosses his arms, still pouting. Not aware that his puppy dog face is activated. Killua stares at him like he's grown two heads but his face isn't as pale anymore.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?! Are you insane- You know what? I don't even know why I ask you that anymore. Of course you're insane. Or completely stupid."

"I'm not insane!" Gon amber eyes flare up with that fire of determination. "You show affection to your friends. That's not insane. Besides, I was worried you weren't going to come and then you would get in trouble. Kurapika said you would get a referral and that you got a lot of referrals. I didn't want you getting kicked out the school."

Killua stares at him, slowly taking all that in. He glares over at Kurapika who has stood up from his seat, walking till he's standing next to Gon. "Telling him my business are you Kurapika?" Killua's eyes flare dangerously before they look at Gon. Killua's eyes become...not as dark? Gon can't describe it. "Why do you care if I get kicked out? Yeah, I got a lot of referrals. I don't care. I wouldn't have came to detention if Alluka didn't make me. The school day is enough dealing with your goofy face-"

"Do you care about school?" Gon tilts his head. Kurapika glances over at him from the corner of his eye before looking back at Killua. Killua looks a bit confused. "Would you be sad if you got kicked out?"

"pssh no." Killua waves Gon off. "The only reason I'm here is because of Alluka. She wanted to go here to learn new skills and...meet new people." Killua scratches his cheek, seeming to think about something.

"So you're here only for Alluka?"

"I get benefits from this school as well. I mean, being here I get to make people cry in terror." Killua thinks for a moment. " Technically, I was suppose to come here a long time ago and get my degree in assassination but that's so stupid. I'm already a master. I don't need a degree. But my mother, ugh, she insist that I need one to take over the business. I don't even want to take over the business. She's so annoying-" Killua rolls his eyes only to stop.

He blinks, before he blinks again, staring at Gon like he's seeing him for the first time. Gon's amber eyes are locked on him, listening to Killua carefully, taking in all that he says. Gon smiles when he stops and he nods, telling Killua he's still listening. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gon tilts his head.

"Make me talk. It's like you numb my brain or something."

"I'm not making you talk. You just spoke by yourself." Gon blinks when Killua narrows his eyes.

"Mhm." Killua shoves his hands in his pockets, slowly moving towards Gon.

"Don't you think you've done enough for one day?" Kurapika steps in, glaring at Killua.

"What are you, his mom?" Killua snorts before those blue eyes flare up again. "Or maybe he's something else to you?"

"What is that suppose to mean-"

"Killua!" Gon raises his hand, getting Killua's dark eyes to look over at Gon once again. "I think you should get a degree in something you want to do! If you don't want to take over the business, you shouldn't. Mito always said that life is a choice you make-"

"Stop talking to me. Now." Killua snarls. "You keep speaking as if we are on good terms and we are not. Keep talking and I'll get kicked out of this school by ripping that tongue from your mouth!" Killua bares his teeth, his pupils becoming long and slanted. Gon tenses, feeling that shiver go down his spine. He's excited but...Gon looks down at his shoes. He doesn't want Killua getting thrown out of school because of him. Why does Killua get so angry when Gon talks to him? Is it his voice? Gon was just trying to get to know Killua better.

"Okay." Gon holds back a whimper as he turns his back to Killua and walks back to his seat. Sitting down. Killua's expression falls a bit, seeming confused. Gon really wants to keep talking to Killua but he doesn't want to start another fight and get him in trouble. Kurapika takes his seat next to Gon, putting his hand on his shoulder. Gon smiles at Kurapika. He feels a little dejected but he's not giving up on Killua.

Killua stuffs his hands in his pockets and takes his seat in the corner, away from Gon and Kurapika. Gon can feel those blue eyes on him though, watching him.

"Well this is a surprise." Gon brightens back up when Kite walks into the room, looking at the each one of them slowly before his eyes stay on Gon. He stares for a moment before walking in front of the classroom. "I expected less people to be here." Killua snorts in the back. "Listen here, this is detention. We will do what I say. You won't be doing your homework. You won't be texting on your phones. You speak when I tell you to speak. For the next hour, you three are going to be staring at me." Kite sits on top of the desk up front, his white hair pooling around his waist. Gon wants to braid his hair. It looks so soft.

Gon smiles and stares at Kite. He doesn't mind this. Though he wishes he could talk to Kurapika and Killua, at least they're all here experiencing this together. Gon finds that Kite is staring back at him. The younger male feels excited. There's just something about Kite...

"So...Gon." Kite speaks after 20 minutes. Gon perks up, his eyes lighting up from being addressed. "Why are you here?"

"Because you told me too?" Gon tilts his head.

"You're so retarded." Killua chuckles in the back, getting Kurapika to glare at him.

"I mean, why are you at this school? What do you want to be?" When Gon looks confused, Kite sighs. "What kind of job do you want?"

"Oh." Gon thinks. _I already have a job..._ "I'm not really sure..."

"Well, you did just get into this school so I suppose it's expected." Kite crosses his arms over his chest. "Tell me, is there anything that you want?"

"I want to find my father!" Gon says a bit too excitedly, standing up from his chair. Gon blinks when Kurapika pulls him back down so he's sitting again.

"Your father?" Kite's eyes flash. "I see..."

"Did your father run off on you?" Killua smirks.

"Killua!" Kurapika gasps.

"Yeah he did." Gon smiles back at Killua, wiping the smirk right off Killua's face. "He left me when I was really young. I don't remember his face...But I will find him." Gon grips his fist, those amber eyes showing that bright fire of determination. Killua stares at him differently. He seems to be thinking about something before he looks down at his hands.

"You should pick a job that works well with what you are." Kite breaks the awkward tension in the air. His eyes lock with Gon's. "Are you sure this is the best place for you?" Gon doesn't know if it was in his imagination but...Kite's voice seemed to get a bit lower.

"Of course it is." Kurapika speaks up. Did he pick up on that as well? "Mr. Kite, you know full well to fit into society one must have a job. Without jobs, we are labeled nothing more than monsters. This school is for creatures like us to get a job and to blend in with the humans. This isn't just a school for getting a job, its where we learn to survive in the world. This is the best place for Gon."

Gon stares at Kurapika with wide eyes. Wow...this school sounds really important. Gon can't help to frown. _Why haven't I heard of it before then?_ _If all creatures need to go to this school to get jobs_...Gon doesn't need to go to school to be a hunter. He would have definably knew about this place a lot sooner if he did. "So all creatures come here to get jobs to survive?"

"Heh, not all." Killua chuckles darkly, getting Gon to look at the other male. " There are some who aren't allowed to come to this school. The ones that are too stupid or unable to mingle with society. Like dragons, or those lizard people, and the werewolf" Killua smirks. "They're more like animals than anything else."

Gon feels a pang in his chest. He can't hide his frown. "Of course, werewolves have their own system and their own jobs." Kite says, watching Gon carefully.

"Yeah, they have jobs. Their jobs involve them being a dog. They're pretty much like pets. The only thing their good at is farming and barely that. They can't function out of their little island. The ones that do leak out into the city end up going crazy." Killua's words couldn't sound anymore harsh to Gon's ears. "I had to put a couple down before. They're so stupid. They're like wild animals. They can't handle the human's way of life because like I said, they're nothing more than animals. They're mutts. And like mutts, the humans want nothing more than to put them down-"

Gon feels his face get hot from his emotions. He grips his fists and grinds his teeth, an anger building. His people are _not_ wild animals. Gon isn't a wild animal. He's not going crazy. Their jobs involve them doing so much more. Gon isn't a pet. He's not stupid. But that's how Killua thinks of werewolves, how he thinks of him. Gon feels his eyes get watery from his anger when Killua said something about putting his people down...as if they were just dogs. Gon thinks of Mito's soft smile, he thinks of all his friends back on the island. They aren't' just animals to be put down. Gon isn't just an animal to be put down.

Gon can't just sit here and take that. He feels a growl in the back of his throat but he holds it back. He can't go barking at Killua. He can't give away what he is. If he did that, then he would be proving Killua right. Gon keeps himself quiet but he can't stop the heating up of his face. He breathes out of his nose. There's something else he feels too...hurt. Killua's words hurt.

"That's harsh Killua. They are different from animals and shouldn't be put down." Kurapika's eyes flash at that before he closes them. "Though I do agree with the decision to not allow them to attend this school, it's not because I believe them to just be animals. I fear that they just couldn't handle the transition into different society. And there's not really any other job they could do other than the ones they have in their society."

Gon feels another pang. Kurapika too?...He's not as harsh as Killua but Kurapika doesn't think highly of his people either. He thinks werewolves are stupid too. It's not as big of a sting as it was with Killua but it still hurts. Kurapika spoke like he thought the jobs they had were bad. Right now, Gon is working, he's taking care of Kurapika and watching over him...He's his guard dog-

Gon's eyes widen...So maybe their jobs are like that of a dog...but they help people. Humans and creatures a like. Why have his people gotten such a bad name? Why do Kurapika and Killua...think so ill of him?

"Yeah because they're too stupid to-" Killua starts.

Gon punches his desk, breaking it in half. The room gets quiet. Gon takes deep breathes. Oh no. He couldn't stop himself. IT was the only way. If he didn't punch the desk, he would have started yelling at Killua...and then they would know what he is.

Gon can feel all eyes on him as he raises a shaky hand. "P-Permission to use the restroom?" Gon's ears get hot when he feels Kurapika looking at him with concern and confusion.

"Gon what's wrong?" Kurapika glances at the broken desk back to Gon's eyes that are so dark...almost black. Kurapika swallows. "Did we...say something that offended you?-"

"That's not it." Kite waves Kurapika off, jumping off the desk to walk over towards Gon. "He's having an attack. This is common In his creature type. They get warm blooded some times and need to be cooled off." Kite lifts Gon up by his hair, getting Gon to growl from the roughness.

"K-Kite!" Kurapika stands up, his eyes wide at seeing his teacher handle Gon in such a way. Gon isn't aware of it but Killua has also stood up from his seat.

"I know what I'm doing. You two stay here. I'll deal with him." Kite covers Gon's eyes, keeping his hand gripping his hair. He starts to drag Gon out of the room, the younger male not fighting with him. He's too busy trying to keep himself together. If this keeps up his tail and ears will pop up. It's getting harder and harder...If that happens it's game over. They'll know. What if Kurapika wouldn't want anything to do with him because he's a werewolf? He'd lose his friend and he would fail at his job. Then he would never become a hunter or find Ging-

Kite throws Gon into a classroom, the young male knocks over a couple of desks before he skids on his side. Gon feels tears at the corner of his eyes as the door closes. He doesn't smell Kite anymore. Did he just throw him in a room to leave him here? Is Kite mad at him? Gon bites down on a chair, snapping the leg with his teeth easily. He needs to move. He needs to do something.

Gon's tail wags behind him- wait what? Gon's eyes widen in horror when he looks behind him and sees his tail. He touches the top of his head, feeling his soft ears. O-Oh no. He needs to get a hold of himself before-

The door opens. Gon whips his head over, his stomach sinking when he sees Kite standing there with a wet rag. It's over. Gon feels tears fall down his face. He couldn't even make it a week. Maybe what Killua was saying was true...maybe he really is just a dumb animal.

"I knew that was going to happen." Kite sighs as he walks towards Gon slowly. "Stop with the water works and calm down. You don't want them to figure it out do you? That would be a real issue." Kite leans in front of Gon, the young werewolf's tears subsiding in confusion. Kite places a cold rag on his face, holding it there. Gon's eyes widen when he feels Kite start to...scratch behind his ear. Gon's tail wags, his eyes slipping shut from the feeling. Gon's body starts to cool down as he leans into Kite's touch...and once he realizes that Kite isn't going to say anything mean. If Kite knows to scratch behind his ear and to cool him down...

After a few minutes to this Gon is able to make his ears and tail disappear again, his body temperature returning to normal. Gon has finally gotten himself back together.

"Better?" Kite pulls the rag from his face, raising a thin white eyebrow.

"Yes. A lot better. Thank you Kite." Gon hugs the older man tightly, a big smile forming on his lips.

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything but drag out the unavoidable." Kite pulls Gon off him gently. "Though I must say, I'm impressed. I thought you were going to turn when Killua started to speak the way he did. You kept yourself under control for as long as you could. You may even have a longer fuse than your father-"

"You know my dad?!" Gon's eyes sparkle and he grabs a hold of Kite. He can barely breathe. Kite's eyes widen before he rubs the back of his head.  
"I knew him. He was a friend, I guess you could say. I don't know where he is now if that's what you're excited about kid. It's crazy how much you look like him. I couldn't get over it when I first saw you..."

"You don't know where he is but you knew him! You saw Ging!" Gon keeps hugging Kite. "You were his friend! I knew there was something special about you!" Gon starts to lick Kite's cheek.

"Now lets not do all that." Kite pulls Gon off of him but there's a smile turning his lips. "You're more affectionate then Ging, that's for sure." Kite's eyes get hard. "Gon, this place is dangerous for your kind. I don't know why you're here, but you should leave as soon as possible. Back in the classroom was close. You can't afford for them to find out. The way they spoke is the cruel reality around here. If you're found out, you will be hunted down and killed."

"I can't leave! I'm on a job! I'm Kurapika's guard dog. I wanted to be a hunter like Ging...but my employer said I had to work my way up. I need to do this to prove myself." Gon's amber eyes flare with that determination before he frowns. "Why do werewolves have such a bad name?"

"There's been too many incidents with Werewolves going crazy once they get into a city. Also, most have never seen or talked to a werewolf. All they have to go off of are their text books and the rumors spread by others." Kite shakes his head. "They are ignorant." Kite looks at Gon for a moment. "You're really not going to leave are you?"

"No. I need to stay Kite. I need to prove myself so I can find Ging..."

"...Well, if you're going to stay, you're going to need to be more cautious and smarter." Kite stands up, placing a hand on his hip. " You must pick a creature that fits closely to what you are and stick to that as your story. So you will be centaur from here on out. Don't tell people that but if it comes to a point where you're forced into telling what you are, you are a centaur. I told them that what happened in there is normal for your kind. Centaurs have hot flashes every now and then because it takes a lot out of them to change into a human form. This is the same with werewolves in a way except it happens when they're angry. So if you ever need to step out...you have an excuse. Tell your teacher you experience fits, they will automatically think centaur."

"Centaur...Okay I got it." Gon smiles at Kite. "Thank you for helping me-"

"I can't be watching over you all the time. This is the last time I'm going to be doing this. I have my own job to do."

"That's fine. This one time is all I need. You showed me kindness and you know what I am. That makes me happy." Gon grips his fists. "I'll prove to everyone that werewolves aren't stupid animals. I'll show them that a werewolf can go to school here just like everyone else. I'll show them we're more than dogs!"

Kite stares at Gon for a moment before his lips turn in a smile. "That same fire too..." He closes his eyes before glancing over towards the door. "We should be heading back. They'll get restless and come in here if we don't." Kite looks at Gon. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah i'm calm." Gon starts to walk out of with Kite. "Could you...tell me about Ging?-"

"Some other time." Kite opens the door for Gon. "I'll tell you about Ging if you can make it a week without getting into anymore trouble in my class."

"I won't!" Gon's eyes get bright with excitement, he starts to bounce up and down-

"Act as if you just came out of something horrible. If you're chirpy, they're going to wonder what happened"

Gon calms down a little but it's hard not too be happy. Kite is going to tell him about Ging. He's getting closer and closer every day. Gon walks into the classroom with Kite, Kurapika has a frown on his face and Killua is staring at the door with a strange look. When Killua sees Gon, his eyes light up.

"Gon!" Kurapika Stands up from his seat when he sees his friend. Gon smiles, waving at Kurapika as he runs over towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm sorry. That happens sometimes." Gon sticks his tongue out, rubbing the back of his head. "I just have these hot fits and it's hard to control myself." It's not a lie, technically.

"I see." Kurapika's eyes light in realization like he's just figured something out. He smiles gently at Gon.

"You're a centaur?" Killua raises his eyebrow, getting Gon to look at him. He looks like he's thinking about something. "Are you mixed with anything else?"

"Mixed?" Gon tilts his head.

"Yeah. Are both your parents centaurs? What is your mom?" Killua taps his fingers against the table.

"My mom?...I'm not really sure. I never met her." Gon grabs his chin, thinking. "I might be mixed. But i'm not sure."

"You never met your mom either?" Killua's eyebrows furrow. "Did she run off with your dad? Who raised you?"

"No, My mom died a little after I was born. My aunt Mito raised me. She's my mother. The only mother I've known." Gon smiles, thinking of his aunt and her gentle touch.

"Oh." Killua stares at Gon strangely again, as if he's trying to put some puzzle together.  
"Killua, keep this a secret." Kurapika sits down in his chair, glancing back at Killua with a blank expression. But there's a warning in those eyes. "This doesn't leave this room."

"What's the big deal? So what if other people know he's a centaur? Everyone knows what you are-"

"You know it's best that others don't know." The vampire presses. "Are you saying you wouldn't mind the whole school knowing that you're-"

"Kurapika." Killua's eyes get dark in warning.

"That's what I thought. So you won't say anything?"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Killua smirks. "I don't think i'll tell anyone. I'll let the rumors boil over. Did you know that they're calling you a siren Gon? Did you also know that some think you're a demon? Did you know that some people are saying Kurapika's your mate?" Killua's voice started getting louder. His eyes widen at the end and he takes a deep breath.

"What's a Siren?" Gon blinks before he looks over at Kurapika. The blonde's face is red. "Kurapika?"

"It's really none of their business what Gon is to me. And it's none of your business either Killua." Kurapika straightens himself out. Killua stands up from his seat, those eyes getting narrow, the room getting tense.

"Everyone take your seat! For the last 10 minutes you'll staring at me. If any one of you fight, you'll be getting a referral-"

"It's okay Kurapika, Lets just sit down." Gon smiles at his friend and master. Kurapika slowly sits down, Gon taking his place next to him. Killua grumbles but he sits back down as well.

"ugh i'm sorry Gon. I'm just irritable. It's time for me to feed and I have this headache... I just can't deal with Killua right now." Kurapika holds his head in his hands. Gon frowns, not liking seeing his master in distress. Gon smiles.

"Here." Gon holds out his wrist once again. " You can take some of my blood."

"N-No I couldn't-" Kurapika starts to decline only to stop when Gon bites his thumb, drawing blood.

"You've been hungry since lunch. A little bit of my blood couldn't hurt-"

"Gon stop talking and look forward."

Gon looks forward, obeying Kite...he doesn't' see how Kurapika's eyes have turned red or the way he's looking at him. Gon keeps looking forward at Kite till the older male waves his hand. "You three are dismissed. Keep out of trouble now."

As soon as Kite says that, Kurapika runs out of the room. He's a flash and then he's gone. Killua is the same way. He gets up and then it's like he just vanished. Wow, they're really fast. Gon stands up slowly, frowning slightly. He wanted to talk more with Killua and Kurapika...and Gon really needs to be keeping an eye on Kurapika. How can he find him now?

"I'll see you next week for class Gon." Kite watches as Gon stares dumbly after his two friends, the gears in his head turning.

"See you next week Kite! I promise I won't cause any more trouble in your class! Get ready to tell me all about Ging!" Gon cheers before he runs out of the classroom. He doesn't notice Kite's blank expression slowly change, those stone lips turning up in a smile.

"It's been forever...Old friend. Your son is strong."

* * *

"A centaur?" Killua mumbles to himself as he walks into his mansion. The whole limo ride here he tried to keep his mind off of Gon but that weird guy kept coming up. Something about figuring out what Gon is so fast was too easy. It doesn't' feel right. Like there's something missing. There has to be. If Gon never met his mother, maybe she was a witch. He has to have some spell like powers. That's the only explanation for how he's able to get Killua to talk to him like they're cool when they're not cool.

There has to be an explanation for when Gon smiles at him, and he feels this fluttering of his stomach.

"Master Killua." A butler opens the door for him, Killua walking pass the man with not much of a glance as he makes his way down the hallway. There's something else that's bothering him too. When Gon started having one of those freakouts and Kite started yanking him around, Killua felt...irritated? He can't explain it and he doesn't want to admit that he felt restless in till Gon came back into the room with that smile back on his face.

It's witch craft. It has to be. He couldn't have been...Concerned for the other male. Hell no. That's out of the question.

Killua walks into his room and he's not surprised to find Alluka sitting on his bed, drawing something like she does with crayons. "Big brother!" Alluka's eyes light up and she smiles. "How was detention?" Her lips curl a little.

"Boring. Found out that Gon is a centaur and he had a freakout doing detention." Killua sits down at his desk and turns on his computer. Ignoring how his sister's eyes get bright with concern.

"Really? A centaur? Was he okay? We learned in school that those freakouts can be pretty bad!" Alluka stands up from her seat to stand next to her brother.

"He was fine. Kite took him out of the room. He handled it well." Killua mumbles, still trying to keep his face blank as he gets to work on seeing what his next assignment is. Work will keep his mind off of things.

"Oh...You know, I don't really know much about centaurs." Alluka tilts her head, thinking.

"Kurapika and Gon act weird. They're always defending each other and Kurapika didn't deny that they were mates when I confronted him about it." Killua doesn't understand why he's saying this. It just came out...because that's also been bothering him. He taps his fingers against his desk as he looks through his assignments, trying to brush off Alluka who's staring at him.

"I wouldn't assume their a couple unless you catch them in the act! If they're mates, it would be hard to stay around each other like they do without kissing or showing affection-"

"But they do show each other affection. They touch each other more than they should-"

"Gon is an affectionate, touchy person though." Alluka brings up.

"...So you're saying that it might just be Kurapika." Killua stops looking at his assignments to think. Of course. Gon was going to hug him today if he would have let him. If Gon is like that with Kurapika, and the blonde accepts it, that would explain their touchy feely relationship...So it's Kurapika who's taking advantage of Gon. The vampire has to know it's not normal to touch like that. He wants Gon touching him.

Killua feels his face get warm. He's irritated. "I'm going to go out to work. I'll be back later." Killua stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Alluka watches her brother leave with her head tilted. Her eyes light up when she sees that Killua has left something on the desk.

A new cell phone for her.

* * *

"Ughhhh." Gon lays in a patch of grass underneath this sad, thin tree with barely any leaves. He's so bored and he's feeling frustrated that he can't find Kurapika. The blonde is so hard to track. Gon has never had so much of a challenge when it comes to sniffing someone out. The only scent Gon has smelt on Kurapika was Leorio and sweat. By now Kurapika could have lost Leorio's scent and he's probably not sweating anymore.

Think Gon. There has to be another way you can find Kurapika. Gon's eyebrows furrow as he squeezes his eyes tightly, trying to think of something good. Gon barks when his pants vibrate, surprising him. He jumps up and looks around, his eyes narrowed. When he feels the vibration again, he blinks and looks down at his pocket.

He pulls out that device Alluka had given him. Gon's eyes light up. Someone is sending him a message! Is it Killua? Gon knows his tail would be wagging right now as he opens up the phone. As soon as he reads the words he knows it's not Killua, and though he feels some disappointment, it's replaced by an excited smile all the same.

" _Hey Gon! I got a new phone so now we can finally text each other! What are you going to do for the weekend?"_

 _Try to figure out where Kurapika is._ Gon frowns. If he doesn't find Kurapika then this is going to be a boring weekend of just doing nothing. And he still hasn't found a good place to hunt so at this rate he's going to starve.

" _I'm not really sure. I don't know what I can do around here. What are you going to do for the weekend?"_ Gon sends the message. Now...Kurapika-

The device vibrates again. _"I'm not doing anything! Just like every other weekend. Unless big brother takes me somewhere and he does but it's just...you know. It's like being chaperoned. So I was thinking. Since you don't have anything to do, and neither do I, would you like to hang out?"_

Gon frowns. Alluka doesn't like Killua taking her out? Gon thought it was nice but maybe it's just because Killua doesn't let her have much freedom. Gon's head tilts at the last part.

" _Hang out on what?"_ Maybe it's something Alluka's kind does but Gon isn't familiar.

" _Aw, Gon you're so cute. Hang out means spend time together. It's something friends do right? Maybe we could go to the park or something. I could show you around the town."_

" _Sure!"_ Gon types in excitedly. _"Is Killua going to be coming?"_ Gon bounces in place, earning him a couple of looks from the humans passing by.

" _Where you at? I'll get one of the butlers to drive me to you."_

Gon looks around. He doesn't know where he is but he knows the way back to his apartment. Gon takes off running towards his temporary home, breezing pass the humans and the buildings. It doesn't take him long and soon he's in front of his apartment.

"My apartment is on 20th street and it's called, 'elf lodge.' I'll be standing outside of it." Gon sends the message before pacing back and forth, feeling excited and restless at the same time. He kind of wishes he could take off these clothes but he can't now. _I wonder if Alluka knows where Kurapika is?_ Though Gon should be thinking mainly about the job he can't help his smile. He's spent time with Mito and the other members of his people but never with someone his own age. Alluka is a little younger than him but that's okay. Alluka is the first one he could call his friend. All the people on his island are like family.

Gon stops pacing when a long black car drives up slowly till it stops next to him. The window rolls down, revealing Alluka, those blue eyes are shinning. "Gon! Get in!"

Gon stares at the car for a moment. Mito said they were dangerous...but they must not be dangerous on the inside. Gon gets into the long car, sitting next to Alluka who is bouncing in her seat. "I can't believe we're doing this!" She giggles. "Let's go to the park first Gon!"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Gon grins but it wavers when he realizes someone is missing. "Where's Killua? He didn't want to come?" Gon finds his lips tugging in a frown.

"Erm...No, it's not that he didn't want to come. He just had work to do. A lot of assignments. He might be gone the whole weekend." Alluka's blue eyes shift away from him. She looks down at her hands. "He works a lot."

"Wow the whole weekend? Are his assignments hard?"

"I wouldn't know. He never talks about them with me. He'll tell me that he's killed the target but that's about it. It's not that they're, it's because he takes on more than one assignment at a time. I think he over works himself because he's bored." Alluka sighs, looking irritated. "He looked frustrated today so I know he took a lot of assignments. I feel sorry for them. Brother has a tendency to take out his feelings on his targets."

"If he's bored why doesn't he do something fun?" Gon blinks. "Why was Killua frustrated today?"

"I'm not really sure." Alluka hums thoughtfully, staring at Gon from the corner of her eye. "Big brother plays video games with me and he goes on the internet but I don't think he's having fun that way. I think...he just needs something more." Alluka's blue eyes light up as they look at Gon.

"Something more?" Gon tilts his head.

"That's enough about my brother." Alluka waves the question off. "Lets have fun together Gon. I want to go to the candy store too. Do you like sweets?"

"They're okay." Gon smiles. "Mito makes a good strawberry cake! But things that are too sweet make me sick."

"Aw that's a bummer. I can eat as many sweets as I want. I never get sick." Alluka grins widely, seeming proud of this. "But I can never beat my brother when it comes to eating chocolate."

"Killua likes sweets?" Gon kicks his legs, feeling happy. He's learning more about Killua. He's getting to know him. The more he knows him, the closer he'll get to becoming his friend.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure he loves sweets more than he loves me." Alluka chuckles. "I swear, he could eat nothing but chocolate for the rest of his life and he would be okay with that."

"Wow that's impressive." Gon's eyes widen, getting Alluka to giggle.

"That's one way to look at it."

"Maybe I should get him some chocolate!" Gon cheers only to frown. He doesn't know where to get this chocolate and he's sure it cost money. Which he doesn't have.

"I wonder if he would take it...probably." Alluka smiles to herself just as the car stops. "Yes the park. This is our first stop in many Gon! We're going to make the most of this weekend!" Alluka gets out of the car, Gon following after her. His eyes widen as he takes in this place. It smells of wet grass. There's tall trees with pink flowers, and there's flowers on the ground. There's children running around and mates kissing on a bench. Everywhere he looks there's laughter and it just looks like fun.

"Wow this place is huge!" Gon cheers.

"Yeah I know! Let's get on the swings!" Alluka grabs Gon's arm, tugging him along excitedly.

"Oh." Gon smiles when Alluka pulls him towards two seats that can, as she says, 'swing.' They had something like this back in the island except for it was made out of a log and you could fit about 5 people on it.

Alluka sits down on the swing, her smile bright as Gon sits in the seat next to her. He experimentally grips the two ropes this seat is hanging off of. He watches as Alluka uses her feet to get herself going, Gon doing the same. He grins, getting the hang of it.

"It's been so long since i've came to the park." Alluka sighs, her black hair flying behind her.

"Why's that? You seem to really like it here." Gon looks over at his friend as he slowly gets higher and higher in the air.

"I do like it here but...brother says this place is too out in the open. I know he's trying to protect me but..." She grips the ropes.

"Who is he protecting you from?" Gon swings higher, enjoying the air that is brushing against his cheeks. "Those goat guys?"

"Everyone." Alluka's swinging starts to slow down.

"Why everyone?" Gon frowns. Swinging so high it feels like he could fall out of his seat.

"Because everyone wants to hurt me. Even my own family." She stops swinging completely.

"I don't want to hurt you." Gon looks down at Alluka, the younger girl finally looking up at him. "I don't think Kurapika wants to hurt you either. If we could prove that to Killua, maybe he wouldn't be so uptight."

"I doubt it." Alluka's eyes widen when she sees Gon go as high as he can go. "Wow! Gon how did you get that high! You're going to fall!"

"It's easy! Just keep swinging your legs! Do you want me to help you?" Gon jumps out of the swing when he gets to the top. He laughs as he's thrown in the air, the wind tickling him. He does a flip and lands on his feet.

"I want to do that!" Alluka chuckles when Gon has this goofy smile on his face. A lot of the humans are looking over at him but Gon doesn't notice as he runs over to be behind Alluka.

"I'll push you and then we can jump off together!" Gon starts to push on Alluka's back, moving the swing. She keeps giggling as she goes higher. When she gets high enough, Gon jumps on the swing with her, there's enough room on the wooden swing that his feet can be next to her hips. He uses his body to swing them higher, Alluka kicking her legs to help.

"Mommy I want to do that!" A little boy who's watching them starts tugging on his mother. Alluka smiles, liking the attention she's getting from the humans. They're gathered around. It must be a sight. They're going high enough that they could flip backwards. The humans aren't looking at her with disdain. In this moment, Alluka feels...normal.

"Ready to jump Alluka?!" Gon can't stop his laughing. He loves this so much. He could never get this high on the log swing.

"Yeah!" She lets herself go when they get as high as they can, Gon jumping after her. Alluka's eyes widen as they fly through the sky, being flung by the force of it. She starts to feel nervous when gravity pulls her down. Gon catches her distress and grabs her, doing a front flip with her before landing on his feet with her in his arms.

Alluka started to laugh again when Gon had grabbed her. The two teenagers can't stop chuckling. "That was awesome!" Alluka stands up only to wobble a bit.

"You dizzy?" Gon grabs her arm to steady her. His laughter dying down as he studies Alluka.

"A little bit." Curse this body.

"Let's do something else then." Gon looks around the park. His eyes stop searching when they fall on a man with blonde hair. Gon's eyes widen once he remembers what he was doing before all this. He still needs to find Kurapika. "Hey Alluka?" Gon looks over at his friend.

"Yeah?" Alluka rubs her temples before she makes eye contact with him.

"Do you know where Kurapika lives?"

"I do. Why?" Alluka raises her eyebrow, seeming interested.

"You do?!" Gon's eyes get so bright as he grabs Alluka excitedly. "Could you show me? Maybe Kurapika would want to 'hang out' with us too!"

"You think so?" Alluka still has her eyebrow raised but there's this smile starting to form. "It's worth a shot. The more the merrier. You really like Kurapika huh?" Her voice is sly but Gon doesn't pick up on it as she grabs Gon's arm and starts to lead him back to the large car.

"Yeah! He's really nice." Gon beams as they get back in the car, Alluka telling the butler something before the car starts to move.

"Do you have a mate Gon?"

"Not yet." Gon smiles. "Do you have a mate Alluka?" Gon blinks when Alluka's face gets pink.

"N-No. Not yet. It's a struggle just getting friends with my brother." Alluka huffs, pouting. Gon can't help to chuckle at the face she made. Alluka looks at him for a moment before she giggles with him.

Gon was too distracted with having fun with Alluka and the idea of finding Kurapika that he didn't notice the pair of eyes that where watching them from the shadows...or the interest that gleamed in them.

* * *

 **This story i'm willing to be more proactive with you guys. If there's anything you want to happen, i'll see if i can make it work in this story. I've already got my own ideas but i like hearings yours too. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow!" Gon presses himself against the window when the limo stops in front of this large, shinny building that was hidden behind a couple of large trees. If someone didn't know where to go, this place would be a hard to find. "This is Kurapika's home?! It's so big! Kurapika must be rich!" Gon is sitting up in his seat now, knees on the leather as he presses his forehead against the window to try to look all the way up at the top. Killua and Alluka are rich too. How do people make so much money? Does Kurapika have a job?

"That's not all Kurapika's." Alluka giggles at her friend as she gets out of the limo. "He lives in a room in that building. This is the Institute of Magic's dooms. It's where most of the students stay while they're going to school here."

"So that building is many homes? But everyone lives there? That's like..." Gon tries to count with his fingers, his gears working. He frowns as he gets out of the limo. "A lot of rooms! Is it expensive to live here?"

"No, it's free with school. I thought you would know that? Did they not tell you when you signed up?" Alluka raises her eyebrow as they walk together towards the entry way. Which is a big spinning wall.

"Erm no but that's okay! I have my apartment!" Gon smiles over at Alluka. His eyes widen when she pushes on the wall and it starts to turn slowly, letting the two of them in the building. "Everything is so different in the city. I've never seen a door like that before."

"Yeah they're pretty neat. When I first saw them I was scared the wall was going to hit me in the back if I didn't walk fast enough but it has sensors. If you were to stop, the wall would have stopped with you." Alluka explains as they walk through this large room. There's a couple of people sitting on couches and talking. As soon as they see Alluka they stop. She doesn't look at them. She smiles back at Gon who is looking over at the people curiously. "The elevator will take us up to his room." She grabs Gon's arm when he started glaring at the people who were giving Alluka mean looks.

"What was their problem?" Gon didn't like them. He didn't like the feeling he got. It turned his stomach. He gets into this small room with Alluka. The doors closing behind them. Gon's eyes widen and he starts to press on the door. "Are we trapped-"

"No, we're fine. The door opens with a push of a button. Kurapika is on the 10th floor so we'll be moving up." Alluka pushes a button and smiles at Gon. "You've never been on an elevator before?"

"No..." Gon can't help to crouch down when he feels this room move. He gets like a frog, making sure his hands are on the floor. "I've never been on one of these...what makes it move?"

"Um, I think wires. I'm not really sure myself." Alluka smiles sheepishly. "Don't worry. Elevators rarely break down." Alluka chuckles when she sees how Gon is still staying in his frog position. She joins him on the ground. "A couple times riding it, you'll get use to it."

"Yeah it's not so bad I guess." Gon smiles at his friend. The two chuckling at them just sitting on the floor like this but Gon appreciates Alluka doing it.

The room stops and the doors opens. A man stands with his hair back in a ponytail, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He's missing an arm and he's wrapped up in a purple cloth. When he sees the two teenagers crouching down like frogs on the floor, he freezes. Gon smiles and waves excitedly. Alluka giving a sort of smile and waving as well.

"Nope." The man's face scrunches up before he turns on his heel and walks away, the door closing after him.

"Who was that?" Gon tilts his head.

"That was Shoot. Don't take it personally. He gets frighten by almost anyone." Alluka chuckles lightly. "I'm surprised he didn't take off running when he saw me."

"You're not scary?" Gon blinks, looking over at Alluka. There's this look in her blue eyes that Gon doesn't like. "Alluka is cute, why would Shoot be scared and run away?"

Alluka flushes at Gon calling her cute and looking at her with those earnest eyes. She brushes a piece of her black hair back behind her ear. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah! I really like your blue dress and your black hair is so curly and long!"

"T-Thanks! I made this dress myself! Big brother always teases me about it, saying I could just buy dresses but I like making my own things." Alluka seems really excited, that sad look has left her eyes and there's a certain glow to them that makes Gon smile.

"Wow, you made this yourself?! That's awesome! It must have been hard. I know how to knit a little bit but I wasn't very good when Mito tried to teach me." Gon sticks out his tongue.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. Maybe I could make you something Gon. Hmm..." Alluka stares at Gon a moment, putting a hand on her chin. Gon blinks, letting Alluka look him up and down. "You wear green a lot."

"I do?" Gon looks down at his green shirt.

"Yeah, I think you wore something green yesterday. Do you like the color green?"

"Yeah. Green is the color of grass and trees." Gon smiles to himself.

"Then I'll make you something green! You'll have to bare with me. I need to brain storm a couple of ideas first."

"That's fine! I'll like whatever you make. Even if it is clothes." Gon winces, scratching at his chest. "I-Is there clothes that don't itch so much?"

"What material is that?" Alluka grabs Gon's shirt and starts feeling it between her fingers. "Cotton...Maybe you just have sensitive skin? I'm sure I could use silk...or maybe sateen." Alluka thinks to herself before she blinks. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Gon tilts his head, gald she changed the subject because he doesn't know what silk and sateen are.

"We've been sitting her for a while now. The elevator stopped moving." Alluka chuckles as she stands up. Gon gets up after her.

"That was fast! I guess these elevator things are okay." Gon smiles. He feels like he's forgetting something...Alluka opens the doors and they walk out. They can either go right or left. Alluka goes left so Gon follows her. "Hey Alluka, how do you know where Kurapika's room is?'

"When Kurapika was my brother's target, Killua got our older brother to hack the school and he found out what room he's staying in from the files there. I'm always around so I hear things." Alluka has this sly smile on her lips. "He never got to attack Kurapika at his doom room though. Kurapika killed the guy who had a hit on him."

"Yeah, Kurapika told me about that." Gon scratches his head. It's strange thinking that Kurapika and Killua were fighting. And it doesn't seem like it happened that long ago. "Does Killua not like Kurapika?"

"I'm not really sure. He didn't really care about him much before he had a hit on him. Then he became his work. I think Kurapika frustrates big brother. He was harder to kill than he would like to admit."

"Kurapika must be really strong..." Gon's eyes light up in excitement, a kind of pride for his master. Gon's not sure if Kurapika even needs his protection but Gon is going to provide. He's going to give Kurapika his all. He'll show him what a werewolf can do.

"He is. That's what makes him dangerous but he's not as strong as the Spiders." Alluka says more to herself, her lips tugging in a frown.

"Don't worry, Alluka. I'm going to protect Kurapika." Gon grins over at Alluka when she stops in front of a door. Alluka's eyes widen and she looks over at Gon. "The Spiders aren't going to get him. I put my life on that."

"Gon..." Alluka stares, her mouth slightly open before her eyes get watery. "It's sweet how much you care for Kurapika but...take care of yourself too okay? Kurapika kind of...has brought this on himself you know?" Alluka whispers this.

"Kurapika is my friend and it's my job to protect him-" Gon freezes up after he says this. He feels his stomach turn, waiting for Alluka's eyes to widen with realization. But they don't. She only frowns more.

"You just met him Gon. I hate to sound like my brother but you should be more cautious. I don't..." Alluka starts only to stop. "...want you getting hurt."

"I won't. I'm strong Alluka. Friends help each other. That's the way it is right?" Gon smiles at Alluka, leaning in to give her a hug. The young girl freezing up at the contact. "I'll protect you too. I don't know why people are scared of you or why people what to hurt you but I think they're wrong. Alluka is cute and kind."

Alluka flushes in his hold, mainly from not having contact with anyone but her older brother. Also because of the kind words spoken. Something swells in her chest and she feels...happy. _Friends._ Friends help each other. That's what Gon said. Alluka is learning all about friends now, she finally has some of her own.

Alluka needs to help Gon too and...she has to help her big brother. Because just like her, Alluka knows he's been feeling empty inside. Gon is the key. She knows it. She feels it.

"Okay." Alluka giggles as she wiggles her way out of Gon's affectionate hold. She smiles and it feels larger than it has been in a long time. "This is Kurapika's room. We've been standing here for awhile just talking. I'm surprised he hasn't-"

"Kurapika!" Gon shouts in excitement as he starts pounding on the door. Alluka just smiles and waits for Kurapika to answer. Gon bounces impatiently, about to knock on the door again only for it to crack open.

"What-" Kurapika's one eye is red that peers through the crack. When his eye falls on Gon, it widens and he opens the door fully. "Gon! What are you doing here?-" Kurapika stops when his eyes fall on Alluka who is waving shyly at the vampire. "A-Alluka?" Kurapika glances around, his eyebrows furrowing in alarm. "Where is Killua?"

"He's working!" Gon throws his arms in the air before he rushes into Kurapika's room, jumping into his chest to wrap his arms around Kurapika and nuzzle his head. "Kurapika, I'm so happy to see you! You ran out of detention too fast for me to follow you."

"Ah sorry I needed to leave immediately to feed-" Kurapika starts to explain himself, his lips tugging up at Gon's affection only to stop when he sees Alluka staring at them with her lips curling a bit. "N-Never mind that! What are you doing here? More importantly, what are _you_ doing here Alluka? With Gon? Without Killua? This is dangerous. If Killua knows you're out, he'll flip. If he knows you're out with Gon, he'll kill Gon. There's no way he wouldn't."

"Killua won't come. He's working. I have at least today. He won't know." Alluka looks down at her feet.

"Yeah right. Of course he'll find out. You have no idea when he will come back from work. Even if he doesn't come home early, I'm sure one of the butlers will tell him you went out. This means death for Gon." Kurapika glares at Alluka who is fiddling with her fingers.

"Killua doesn't know you're out with me?" Gon blinks, getting that out of the conversation, letting go of Alluka.

"No...I sneaked out. I just wanted to have fun with you..." Alluka looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm not mad or anything. I use to sneak out all the time. Even though Mito told me not to. Sometimes you just want to explore." Gon smiles at Alluka before looking at Kurapika who still looks unhappy. "I'll be fine!"

"I doubt that..." Kurapika crosses his arms but when he sees that bright fire of determination in Gon's eyes, he sighs. "The danger you get yourself in on a daily basis is incredible."

"Thank you!" Gon beams. Alluka starts to lighten back up when she realizes Gon isn't upset with her. She smiles and moves into the room. "So Kurapika, do you want to do the hanging out with me and Alluka?"

"Um..." Kurapika's eyebrows furrow before he looks back into his living room where he had left his book open. "What would we be doing?- Wait, actually no. This is a bad idea. It's bad enough you're with me at school but if you're with me out of school the Spiders will more than likely target you-"

"What would we be doing Alluka?" Gon cuts Kurapika off, looking over at Alluka. She hums in thought.

"We could go to the candy store!"

"Kurapika lets go to the candy store!"

"Gon, did you not hear what I just said? I can't be seen in public with you two, it's dangerous-"

"Then what do you do on the weekends, Kurapika?" Gon tilts his head. Kurapika blinks when Alluka looks at him in interest as well.

"...I usually read some books and do my homework." Kurapika watches Gon and Alluka's face get pale.

"That sounds horrible."

"Books and homework? I thought I didn't have a life."

"Hey!" Kurapika's cheeks flare up as he points a finger at Alluka. "I do have a life. Reading and doing homework are just peaceful. Everyday I have to hunt down humans and deal with challengers and poachers and the Spiders and Leorio- So reading suits me just fine." Kurapika blinks. "Wait, how did you two know where I live?"

"My big brother." Alluka shrugs like that isn't a big deal. "Gon wanted to see you."

"That's delightful." Kurapika sighs, shaking his head. "Killua knows where I live. I should have expected as much." Kurapika raises an eyebrow at Gon when they both make their way into his home and close the door behind them. "Aren't you tired? I told you to go home and put some ice on that bruise. You should be resting, not out and about."

"But I wanted to spend time with you guys! And the bruise isn't too bad." Gon beams.

"Since we can't go out, we should do something fun here." Alluka beams as well.

"When did I even invite you two in? Did you just walk in without my permission? When did that happen?"

"We're not like you. We don't need to be invited in to come in." Alluka teases but it's playful.

"It's common curtsy. You two should be ashamed." Kurapika puts his hands on his hips but there's a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sorry I just got too excited! Is it okay if we play here?" Gon looks at him with big eyes.

Kurapika shifts under his gaze. "Well...I don't really know what you two would do-"

"We're in!" Alluka cheers. "I say we all watch a movie together! What kind of movies to you have?"

"I don't really have any movies." Kurapika smiles apologetic. "You see, There's not much to do here-"

Gon's stomach rumbles, cutting the conversation short. Kurapika raises his eyebrow. "Are you hungry Gon?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess lunch wasn't enough." Gon hugs his stomach. It still kind of hurts from Killua punching him too.  
"I don't really have food for you. The only thing I have is some containers of animal blood to tide me over and liquor." Kurapika frowns when Gon's stomach rumbles again. "Maybe I should go to the store next time...Just tell me when you're coming over."

"M-Maybe I could try to animal blood?" Gon is getting desperate. He wants nothing more than to run outside and hunt his food but he can't. Kurapika's eyes widen.

"I don't think that's healthy for your kind...is it?"

"You mean it's bad for a Centaur to drink blood?" Alluka blinks. Kurapika looks at her with his mouth open.

"Killua told you!"

"He tells me everything. Don't worry. I wouldn't tell people. I'm Gon's friend too you know." Alluka huffs before looking over at Gon. "Why don't we just order some food?"

"I don't have any money." Gon shifts when Alluka looks at him.

"Really? That's no problem then. I can pay for it. I'm sure brother wouldn't mind." Alluka winks before she pulls out her phone. "What do you guys want?"

"I'm a vampire." Kurapika reminds gently.

"So you can't eat anything human?"

"It gives me heartburn. Besides, it's unhealthy. I should know. I have to drink up what that stuff does to the human's bodies."

"I want meat." Gon says, licking his lips. "A lot of meat."

"Um...how about a meaty pizza?" Alluka offers.

"Pizza?" Gon tilts his head. Kurapika and Alluka stare at him in shock.

"You've never had pizza?!"

"Kurapika, I thought you didn't eat human foods?" Gon covers his ears when they both yelled at him.

"I don't but even I had pizza." Kurapika shakes his head.

"You poor thing. You've been deprived Gon. Deprived of cell phones, elevators and now pizza. It's so sad." Alluka gives Gon a determined look. "Don't worry. Alluka is on the case. We'll get you that pizza."

"Thanks?" Gon tilts his head as Alluka calls someone. Pizza must be really good or important. He smiles, feeling an excitement building from getting food and trying something new.

"Here Gon, Have a seat." Kurapika grabs Gon's arm and leads him over to the white couch. Kurapika pushes Gon down gently. "I'm going to get you some ice. And if you ever feel like you're about to have a fit, just let me know." Kurapika's smile is so soft. Gon smiles, feeling warm inside. Kurapika is kind. Just like Alluka. But they don't give him that spark down his spine like Killua does. Gon wishes Killua would be okay with him, then they could hang out together. That would be fun!

"Hey Kurapika?" Gon says when Kurapika comes back with a bag of ice, he sits next to Gon, placing it on his face. Gon holds it there, wincing slightly from the cold. "I really want Killua to be my friend. I don't know how to go about it though. I've been trying to get to know him but when I talk to him, he just gets angry."

"I doubt you'll ever be able to get to him Gon. He's all about business. He doesn't want any friends." Kurapika places a book mark in his book before closing it.

"But why not?" Gon frowns.

"I don't think that's true." Alluka hangs up the phone and walks over to sit next to Gon, the werewolf being between the two. "I think my brother wants friends...he just needs to be pushed a little. No one has been brave enough to do that...in till now." Alluka's eyes light up when she looks over at Gon.

"So...I should push him?" Gon tilts his head. Would he really like that?

"She doesn't mean really push him. Don't do that." Kurapika sees the way Gon's eyes started to light up. He quickly shakes his head. "I know he's your brother Alluka, but I find it hard to believe that he wants any contact at all. The only contact he enjoys is with you."

"Big brother makes me happy but...We can't fill each other's void. It's hard to explain I guess. I just know my brother wants a friend. He's just too stubborn to admit it." Alluka smiles at Gon. "He's taken an interest in you."

"Really?" Gon's eyes light up and he knows his tail would be wagging.

"I don't think that's a good thing." Kurapika frowns. "Don't get too bent on being his friend Gon."

"I bet if you send Killua another naked picture, it'll make him happy." Alluka can't help to say, covering her mouth that is cracking a smile. She can just picture her brother's face now. Her smile is kind of sly.

"It will?" Gon beams before he frowns. "But I don't have his number..."

"I could give it to you-" Alluka seems more than happy too.

"You're just trying to start something." Kurapika glares over at Alluka. "Gon, don't listen to her. Doing that will only make Killua mad-"

"Oh, he'll be mad?" Gon frowns, feeling a bit disappointed. He likes sending Killua pictures because he likes the idea of getting a picture in return. A picture that shows those dangerous blue eyes...

"Don't listen to Kurapika." Alluka takes Gon's phone from his pocket before dong something to it. "I put my brother's number in there. He gets a new phone all the time so if you want him to get the picture, I would send it as soon as-"

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, just trying to have a little fun." Alluka chuckles but there's a secret in those blue orbs. "Ohh we should prank call him! I've always wanted to do that! Its something I see people do all the time in the movies when a group of friends are together!"

"Prank call Killua?" Kurapika started off with a look of distaste only for him to think about it more. "I can change my voice pretty well." Kurapika's lips start to crack a smile. "I bet he would be amusing to prank."

"What's a prank call?" Gon jumps up and down on the couch, getting excited from seeing the smiles on his friend's faces, and it has something to do with Killua!

"It's like a joke." Alluka chuckles. "It'll be funny! Nobody prank calls Killua because everyone is scared of him so he won't expect it."

"What should we do?" Kurapika seems almost gitty. Gon is feeling excited too. He doesn't know what exactly is going on but he's glad he's apart of it.

"Okay well big brother gets really defensive when I ask him about when he's going to get a girl friend..." Alluka's lips curl up. "You should act like you're a crazy person who's gotten his number and wants to date him."

"I could try to work with that." Kurapika takes Gon's phone before pushing the send button. The speaker must be turned up because Gon can hear the ringing clearly. There's a few more rings before Killua picks up.

" _Who is this?"_

Kurapika opens his mouth to speak "Hi Killua!" Gon can't stop himself. Once he heard the other male's voice, he just wanted to say hi. "It's me Gon and we're pranking-" Kurapika hangs up the phone, looking pale.

Alluka and Kurapika stare at Gon, both of them look like they've seen a ghost. "G-Gon the purpose of a prank call is that they don't know who we are..."

"He's going to call back." Kurapika rubs his arm. "I shouldn't have agreed to this and we should have started off with an easier target."

"I did a bad?" Gon frowns, feeling a little upset. He didn't' mean to ruin their game. Gon's phone starts to ring.

"I wouldn't pick that up-"

As soon as Gon saw it was Killua's name he picked it up. "Killua I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't suppose to know I was pranking you. I ruined the game."

" _What the fuck are you talking about? How did you get my number?"_ Killua sounds mad. Gon looks over at Alluka who shakes her head.

"I...found it."

" _You found it? Really?"_ Killua grunts. " _Did my sister give you my number? She's really going to hear it for this-"_

"Don't be angry! If it makes you feel better, I could send you a naked picture!" Gon smiles hopefully, Kurapika's and Alluka's mouths open wide. There's a sound on the other line like Killua dropping the phone.

" _Wha?! Why would that make me feel better?! Why the hell would I want to see you naked?"_ Killua shouts into the phone. He sounds a bit flustered. " _It's bad enough I saw it once! What's with you and sending naked pictures anyway? You some kind of whore? Sending naked pictures to who ever?"_ Killua snaps.

"I've only sent them to you." Gon tilts his head. "And that's because you asked for it."

" _I-I did not ask for it! I asked for a picture. Not a naked one! There's a big difference!"_ Killua grumbles. _"So don't send pictures like that to anyone else- Don't send them to me either!"_

"Would you like a picture of me not naked?" Gon thinks to himself. He wants to make Killua happy. He doesn't see how Kurapika and Alluka are looking at him.

" _I don't want any pictures of you! I don't want pictures of you or your unattractive body."_

"Unattractive?" Gon frowns, not liking that word. "You don't like my body? Is something wrong with it?" He's been naked around his people all the time and they haven't said anything. Why didn't his people tell him if he was deformed in some way?

" _Of course I don't like your body! You're a guy! And I mean, there's nothing really wrong with your body. You have curvy hips-"_ Killua stops talking before he groans into the phone. _"What the hell? Are we really having this conversation?! I don't like your body because I don't like men so there!"_

"Whats wrong with men?" Gon tilts his head. Kurapika and Alluka have gotten comfortable with just sitting and listening in to their conversation.

" _It's unnatural?"_ Killua sounds like he's moving around. _"Seriously, you call me during work, being all weird. Don't call again-"_

"Don't go yet. I like hearing your voice." Gon smiles, feeling happy he's been able to have a conversation with Killua. " I didn't mean any harm by asking if you wanted a picture. I liked when I got a picture from you but now I know you don't like my body. So I won't send you another picture."

" _well... I mean...good..."_ Killua says slowly. There's a pause. _"If Kurapika asks for a picture, send one of your face." Kurapika raises his eyebrow when he's brought into the conversation. "I don't know if you noticed but that guy acts weird around you."_

"How so?" Gon tilts his head. He looks at Kurapika who is looking kind of angry. Alluka looks like she's enjoying the ride.

" _You're weird. That's just how you are. Alluka said something about it that made sense. You're just a touchy feely person and you're stupid-"_

"Hey!-"

" _\- mixed those together and you're easy to manipulate. Kurapika knows your touches are weird and goes a long with it. He might be trying to be your mate."_ Killua says this last part slowly. He waits for Gon to say something.

"Affection isn't weird Killua and I don't think Kurapika wants to be my mate." Gon glances over at Kurapika who is shaking his head.

" _So you're not mates?"_ Killua presses, seeming very into the conversation now.

"No." Gon blinks when he hears Killua respond quickly.

" _Good-"_ Killua coughs. _"He's boring anyway. I bet right now he's sitting alone in his apartment reading books."_ Killua gags.

Kurapika glares, his face flaring up.

"You don't like books either?" Gon gives Kurapika an apologetic smile.

" _Hell no. I read enough for school."_ Killua grunts.

"Yay we have something in common." Gon grins, feeling gitty. _"_ What do you usually do for the weekend Killua?"

" _I don't know. I do what I feel like doing. I guess I mainly work. I spend time with Alluka too. Play some games, watch movies-"_ Killua stops. " _You're doing it again."_

"Doing what?"

" _Don't play dumb. You're doing something to me. I should be pissed off right now but I'm not pissed off, I'm talking to you which pisses me off!"_

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to talk to Killua." Gon frowns, knowing where this is going to end up going if Killua gets mad again. He wants to keep talking to him.

" _What? Do you have nothing better to do?"_

"No, talking to Killua is just fun. I like it."

There's a pause on the other line. _"You're so annoying."_ Killua grumbles. _"I'm working right now so I can't be talking to you-"_

"Can we talk like this again?" Gon knows his hope can be heard through his voice.

There's a long pause. " _...sure. Whatever."_ And then he hangs up.

Alluka and Kurapika stare at Gon like he's glowing or something. "You just had a conversation with my brother...and he said he would talk to you again...that just happened." Alluka's eyes are so bright, full of hope. "I thought It was over when you started talking about sending him a naked picture!" Alluka starts to laugh. "Killua is going to kill me later but it's worth it."

"He has some nerve bad talking me. I haven't given him any reason to believe that I would want to be Gon's mate and there's nothing wrong with reading!" Kurapika huffs.

"Everything is wrong with reading." Alluka teases.

"Guys, Killua said we could talk again!" Gon jumps up, feeling energetic, like he could run around in circles. "We talked for ten minutes straight!"

"I know! You did good!" Alluka chuckles as she gets up and jumps with Gon.

"I think Killua is using projection on me. He probably wants Gon or something." Kurapika mumbles absentmindedly, not really meaning it. But Alluka heard. Her eyes widen and she can't help to think. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Ohh who's your boyfriend?" Alluka's eyes widen. Kurapika tenses, his face getting red. Before Alluka can say anything else the door bell rings. "Pizza!" Alluka cheers, running over to the door.

"What's a boyfriend?" Gon blinks from staring at his phone, looking over at Kurapika. He smells it again. Sweat. Kurapika is sweating. Is he hot?

"I-It's like a mate- oh, come Gon there's pizza." Kurapika starts to explain only to smile nervously as he gets up and walks over to Alluka just as she's opening the door. Gon follows after his master, still looking at him curiously. His face is kind of flushed and he still smells like sweat. Does it have something to do with talking about his 'boyfriend?' which is sort of like a mate? How can someone be sort of like a mate? Questions are swirling in his head and he wants to ask all of them at one time but once the door opens and Gon smells what they call 'pizza', Gon's head snaps over, his tongue almost hanging out and all his questions vanishing.

"Did someone order pizza?" Gon blinks. The person standing before them looks familiar. He gets a bad feeling from him. He's holding a box up with one hand, a large smirk on his lips.

"Hisoka!" Alluka and Kurapika eye's widen.

"What a minute! You're that clown guy! The one who bought me food!" Gon remembers a little too late, pointing a finger at this man who's smile seems to grow.

"Me? A clown?" Hisoka pouts. "You are mistaken little one. I'm a magician." Hisoka lets go of the pizza but to Gon's surprise and relief, the pizza doesn't hit the ground. It's floating!

"Wow!" Gon's eyes widen, a sparkle of wonder as Hisoka moves his hand and he moves the box of pizza that seems to be floating in the air.

"You like this? I could put on a more...personal show for you, Gon." The pizza box moves back into his hands, those yellow eyes narrowing in a...strange excitement.

"Uh no." Kurapika pulls Gon so the younger male is behind him. He glares at Hisoka. "What are you doing here?"

"And why do you have our pizza?" Alluka blinks. "Where's the pizza guy? Are you wearing his uniform?"

"Maybe." Hisoka does a pose, leaning his waist back. Those yellow eyes have never truly left Gon. "He was being awfully slow with your pizza. I thought I do him a favor. I did my most favorite act. Making a human being...disappear." Hisoka's lips curl. This strange look come to his eyes before he blinks it away. "Besides, you all looked like you were having fun at the park. I wanted to join you-"

"You were watching us?" Alluka looks a little pale.

"Yes I was~ I thought It was a adorable." Hisoka's yellow eyes lock with Gon's, his lips curling in a way that would put a succubus to shame. "You never cease to amaze me. Two days in, and you have brought together Alluka and Kurapika."

Alluka and Kurapika look at each other, there eyes holding something...a kind of amazement too.

"Leave Hisoka." Kurapika says again, his eyes narrowed. "Give us the pizza, and leave."

"Aw, how rude. I even got you a free pizza. Wouldn't the polite thing be to invite me in?" Hisoka pouts. "I'll show you more of my magic Gon~"

Gon's eyes light up a bit. He's a little curious. He's never seen a person who's able to make things float. Hisoka gives him a bad feeling but he also can't help to take notice of him. He's powerful. Gon can smell it on him. He's dangerous. Gon doesn't get the strange feeling in his chest when he looks at Hisoka though. That's only with Killua.

"He's not a succubus!" Alluka shouts, gripping her dress when she sees the way Hisoka is looking at Gon.

"And We're not interested in any of your magic, Hisoka. Just hand over the pizza." Kurapika holds out his hand, a warning in his tone of voice.

"I knew he wasn't a succubus from the beginning...No." Hioska's lips curl. "You know Alluka, it would be a shame if your brother somehow found out that you're out with Gon." Hisoka catches her shoulders tense. His voice has this edge to it. "I wonder how he would react? I wonder what Illumi would do?" Hisoka hums like he's thinking. Alluka's face loses all color when Illumi was spoken.

Who's illumi? Gon tries to think but it doesn't ring a bell. All he knows is that he doesn't like the tone of voice Hisoka is using or how pale Alluka has gotten. Gon holds back a growl. Hisoka is threatening Alluka. He's threatening her in some way, he can sense it. Gon moves so he's in front of Alluka, glaring at Hisoka.

"Oh, Gon don't look at me like that." Hisoka's breathing is becoming uneven. "Such fire. I'm not going to do anything. Just let me come in. I want to join you. We could be friends." He takes a deep breath and his breathing becomes normal again.

"Who's Illumi?" Gon doesn't lose his fire, feeling his muscles tense when he feels Alluka shift behind him.

Kurapika glances from Alluka before looking at Hisoka. He swallows, gripping his fist by his side. "Leave Illumi and Killua out of this. You may come in-" Kurapika seems to have to force the words out.

"Why, thank you." Hisoka takes one long stride and he's standing right in front of the blonde, the door shutting behind him without him touching it. He's taller than Kurapika by a couple of inches but it might be because he's wearing some tall shoes. Gon's never seen shoes like the ones Hisoka is wearing. They have a pointed heel. Hisoka's tone of voice has completely changed. He smiles over at Alluka who is still hiding behind Gon. "Don't be so worried. Illumi won't know, nor Killua. It will be our little secret."

Alluka lets out a breath she must have been holding. Her shoulders are slowly starting to relax. Gon feels his own body relax with hers. The threat is over. But like he told Alluka, he would protect her too. Gon doesn't know who illumi is but he must not be good.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kurapika rubs at his temple as Hisoka places the pizza on the kitchen table. He starts looking through cabinets before he finds the plates and puts them on the table as well. "I was suppose to finish my book this weekend, how did I end up with Alluka and Hisoka in my home?"

"Yeah, we're kind of a strange bunch huh?" Alluka gives Kurapika an apologetic smile. "Is it me, or is everything...awkward now?"

"That's because of him." Kurapika frowns when Hisoka smirks over at the three.

"Well? Pizza is ready. Come on over, I won't bite." Hisoka licks his lips. Gon can't wait anymore. He's so hungry and that pizza is calling his name. He still feels angry with Hisoka for getting Alluka tensed up but he needs whatever meat is on this pizza. Gon loses himself a bit as he runs towards the pizza. Hisoka is standing in front of the pizza but Gon isn't having any of that.

"I want pizza!" Gon shoves Hisoka out of the way, the older male stumbling on his strange shoes, his yellow eyes widen as he hits the wall, hard. Those yellow eyes get hazy, and he groans. Gon doesn't see this though. He's focused right now. Gon has to hold back his bark as he grabs a pizza and inhales it. It's gone with one bite. Gon's eyes get so wide. He has to sit down and just...savor what he just ate.

"That's it." Alluka chuckles, surprised from Gon just throwing Hisoka across the room and amused by his reaction to pizza. All the tension In the room seems to melt away, just like that. "That's the face of someone who's had their first slice of pizza." Alluka rushes over to be by Gon's side, taking a picture with her phone.

"Did you even chew it Gon?" Kurapika's eyes shine with amusement as he walks to be closer to the other male.

"That was..." Gon swallows before he punches the air. "Awesome! It tastes so good! It had meat from a pig on it and cheese and some sauce! I want another!-"

"Wait, let me get some!" Alluka shouts when Gon grabs two slices of pizza. She has to fight to get to the box, taking two slices of pizza and putting them on a plate before moving away from Gon so he doesn't take them.

"I suppose you can have the rest since I'm not going to have any." Kurapika glances over to see Hisoka walking slyly towards Gon, Those yellow eyes haven't lost their amusement and something else that makes Kurapika's eyes narrow.

"Aren't you a hungry little beast?" Hisoka closes his eyes in his smile as he leans on the table. "I could give you something to eat-"

"What?" Gon looks up from devouring the pizza, his eyebrow raised. He's eaten all of the pizza and now he's sad. He wished there was more. More food sounds good though! Hisoka blinks, taking in the sauce that is all over Gon's face. He chuckles, the laugh deep and it vibrates.

"So Cute." He touches Gon's face, wiping some of the sauce off his cheek only to lick it off his finger. "Delicious-"

"Ehh." Alluka gets pale watching the exchange and she can't be anymore happier when Kurapika grabs Gon and pulls him away from the other male.

"Don't let Hisoka touch your face Gon." Kurapika takes a rag and starts to wash Gon's face off, grabbing his chin and wiping gently where there's bruising. "You're quite the messy eater." Kurapika's lips curl up into a smile.

Alluka watches this quietly, her own lips turning in their own smile as Gon wipes his face off, trying to get all the wetness off.

"It was just too good. I've never had something like that!" Gon's eyes are still wide.

"So what are we going to do next?" Hisoka coos as he gets up close next to Alluka. The younger girl moves quickly so she's by Gon.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do Alluka?" Gon tilts his head, looking over at his friend. Before looking at Kurapika. "Kurapika?" Gon knows what he wants to do. He wants to run around and hunt some rabbits or something. He wants to climb a tree. He wants to swim. But he can't. Gon hasn't seen any body of water and if he's a centaur...he's pretty sure they don't climb trees. What Gon did for fun at the island can't be done here. So what do Alluka and Kurapika do for fun?...other than reading?

"I think we should watch a movie or maybe we could draw together or...or have a tea party!" Alluka starts to get more excited as she thinks things up.

"Oh, a tea party." Hisoka's yellow eyes light up.

"Um...How about a movie? And then you all can leave. I appreciate you and Alluka coming- Not Hisoka- but the weekend is my time and...I didn't really have anything prepared for you...I would just like that the next time you come over you warn me first." Kurapika locks eyes with Gon.

"I couldn't warn you because I don't have a way to reach you." Gon frowns.

"Gon has a cell phone. Maybe if you give us your number..." Alluka suggests, looking hopeful.

Kurapika looks between the two before he sighs. He takes out his phone and grabs Gon's phone, typing in his number. " Gon, I keep saying this but seeing me after school is dangerous. Even more so than you hanging around me in school." Kurapika glances over at Hisoka who is watching with a growing interest. "You shouldn't bring Alluka here either. You need to think for yourself, Alluka. it will cause your brother more trouble if the Spiders think the Zoldycks are involved with me."

"Yeah but..." Alluka shifts her feet, her lower lip coming out in a pout.

"I don't care if it's dangerous Kurapika. I want to spend time with you! I want to be around you as much as I can!" Gon says with those amber eyes shinning. Kurapika's and Alluka's eyes widen a little from him saying this. Hisoka's gleam. "If those Spiders try to attack me then I'll fight them. And if the Spiders try to hurt Alluka, I'll protect her." Gon eyes get dark only for him to smile brightly. "Because you're both my friends!"

Kurapika stares at Gon for a moment, his lips turning in a frown. "You don't know who the Spiders are..." Kurapika glances over at Hisoka again before he sighs. " Let's watch that movie-"

" _Bingo._ " Hisoka whispers after touching his pants.

Kurapika's whole body gets stiff, his eyes flashing scarlet. He looks at Hisoka, they exchange a look before he looks at Gon and Alluka.

"What are you doing here? You dare break in my home? And try to kill me?!" Kurapika shouts really loudly, Gon's sure people on the ground could hear him.

"What?" Gon's eyes widen, Alluka and him exchanging a look of confusion. "Kurapika what are you-" Gon starts only to tense up when Kurapika is right in front of Alluka, his fist out like he's going to strike her. Gon's body moves on instinct. He grabs Alluka, pulling her out of the way before Kurapika can hit her. When Kurapika tries to attack her again, Gon picks her up and jumps away from Kurapika, towards the window, keeping his front facing Kurapika. "Kurapika! Stop! What are you doing? We're your frien-"

Hisoka suddenly throws playing cards towards Gon while Kurapika is closing in on him, those red eyes are dangerous. Gon's body is on overdrive. This is a threat. Gon would be okay to try to fight Hisoka but he can't fight his master. Alluka will get hurt if he stays in here any longer. He can feel the younger girl tremble against his chest and say something abut her brother. _Killua.._.Gon can't let Alluka get hurt. As her friend, and for her brother. He wants Killua to know he can be trusted.

"Gon!" Alluka screams when Gon jumps backwards, breaking the glass of the widow, throwing them outside of the room, 10 stories high. He dodges Hisoka's cards and Kurapika's attack, making sure Alluka doesn't get a scratch.

"It's okay!" Gon shouts as they start to drop like a rock, Gon keeping his weight centered so they're falling straight down. "I got you. I'm not going to let you get hurt, Alluka. I told you." Gon smiles when Alluka looks at him, her eyes filled with fear. When she sees his smile, Alluka hugs Gon tightly, hiding her head in his chest.

Gon reaches out, making sure his hands are thick before he grabs the side of the building, using his nails to slow down their falling. His hands are leaving deep furrows as he goes in till he's finally able to stop their fall when his hand gets caught on a ledge. He holds back his cry of pain as they're yanked to a stop, the two bouncing up before dangling. Gon takes a deep breath, holding Alluka up by one arm under her legs. She's holding on for dear life so Gon doesn't have to worry about her falling but he's only holding them up by one arm...which has been damaged.

Gon's senses are on high alert as he looks around. He still doesn't understand what is going on with Kurapika but he'll deal with that once Alluka is safe. He looks up, his pupils getting huge as he takes in all the light he can to see better. Kurapika isn't coming after them, neither is Hisoka.

"G-Gon are we safe?" Alluka hugs him tighter.

"Almost." Gon makes sure there's no strain in his voice. "Don't look." Gon looks down, trying to gauge if he can fall from this height. It looks like they're about 5 stories high. Gon can do this. Gon lets himself fall, holding Alluka with both of his arms. She screams as they fall this time, probably not expecting another drop but Gon just reassures her. She won't get hurt. Gon hits the ground hard on his feet,doing a twist so he cuts the blunt of the fall in half by falling on his back. He sides a couple of feet before he stops, Alluka safely on top of him.

Gon takes deep breaths, waiting for the pain if there's going to be any. If he broke any bones it won't matter. He'll heal in no time once he gets home and lets his tail and ears out. "Are you okay Alluka? Are you in pain?" Gon looks at Alluka in concern when she sits up. Her eyes widen when she sees she's on Gon and she quickly gets off, her blue eyes full of worry.

"I-I'm fine! I'm not the one who landed on his back! Are you okay Gon? Can you move?" Alluka seems close to panicking.

"I'm fine. It's okay Alluka." Gon smiles, forcing himself to sit up. He does feel a sting in his back and he can't move his right arm. If Gon didn't have Alluka, he could have fell straight down the ten stories and have been fine. But Alluka would have gotten hurt if he went straight down the ten stories. Her body is a lot weaker than hers, She could barely tolerate jumping off of the swing. A fall like that could have killed her. That's why he had to stop and cut the fall in half. It was all for Alluka's safety, not his.

"You saved me..." Alluka's breathing starts to become normal when she sees Gon get up by himself. Her eyes get bright only for them to dull. "W-What happened back there? Why did Kurapika start attacking us?"

"I have no idea." Gon frowns, looking up from where they fell. He wants to go back up there. Right away...but... Gon looks at Alluka who is shifting, looking nervous.

"I-I don't know what to do. I've never been in a situation like this before without big brother." Alluka's breathing starts to become uneven again when she looks over at Gon. Her eyes widen when she notices Gon's right arm is hanging limply by his side. "You d-did get hurt! Is your arm broken?" Alluka touches his right arm, getting him to wince.

"It's okay Alluka. I'm going to wait here till that car comes back to pick you up. You should go back home-"

"What about you?"

"I need to go back up there and see what's up with Kurapika-"

"Are you crazy Gon? He tried to kill us! And you're injured! You need medical attention!...I...It's not much but maybe I could try to heal you." Alluka bites her lip when she sees the determined flame in Gon's eyes. "Gon-" Alluka stops, her face getting pale and her blood running cold when she spots something from the corner of her eye.

There, out in the open, is a Spider. Alluka's seen him before. She recognizes that long hair in a pony tail, and that sword hooked to his waist. And he's looking right at them. Alluka doesn't know if he was able to hear what they've been saying or if he just saw them fall from 10 stories high but Alluka knows they have to get out of here. Fast.

"G-Gon, we got to get out of here." Alluka grabs Gon's good arm when he starts to march back towards the dooms.

"I can't Alluka, I have to help Kurapika-"

"Gon, that man over there is a Spider." Alluka whispers harshly, trying to stress how serious this is. "We have to leave-"

"Spider?" Gon's eyes lock on to the man immediately. His bright amber eyes get darker from his pupils dilating. His body gets tense as he looks this man up and down. The hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he holds back his growl. "Like the people trying to kill Kurapika?"

"Gon, please we have to-"

Gon doesn't hear what else Alluka says. This takes priority. All he can see is this man. This Spider. He's one of the people trying to hurt Kurapika. Trying to kill his master. Gon runs towards this man, getting out of Alluka's hold, Alluka's screams being muffled in his mind. The Spider doesn't run and he doesn't get ready to battle either, He has his eyebrow raised as Gon stops right in front of him.

"Is it true? Are you a Spider?" Gon tilts his head.

"Uh..." The guy looks taken aback. "Yes? I have a name though kid. The name is Nobunaga, and don't worry. I'm not after the Zoldyck. Do your job and get her out of here. You don't have to worry about killing the vampire. We're going to take care of it-"

"No way! You're not going to kill Kurapika! Your fight is with me!" Gon bares his teeth, those eyes shinning with that fire.

"Really?you're going to fight me with a broken arm?" Nobunaga raises his eyebrow. When Gon's fire hasn't left him, Nobunaga starts to chuckle. "I like that fire! So head strong! Just like him..." There's a strange look in this man's eyes when he looks at Gon. He blinks. "Wait, why do you want to fight me? I just offered to let you two go? Does the Zoldyck have a hit on the vampire or something? Well you're going to have to take a loss. I'm killing the vampire with my bare-"

In a blink of an eye Gon is in front of this man, he uses his legs to kick him in the chest, the force should have sent him flying but the man only slides a couple of feet. This man is strong! Gon bares his teeth. He needs to turn. Or at least have his ears and tail out but...if he does that out in the open, his cover is blown. But he needs to protect Kurapika.

"Haha you've got spunk kid! But you won't be able to do that again." Nobunaga pulls his sword out of the hilt half way, his face getting serious.

"I won't have to if you just leave." Gon spreads his legs, crouching down, getting ready to attack again.

"You're really going to fight me? A Spider? With a broken arm?" Nobunaga looks more amused than anything. "Kid, why are you working for the Zoldycks?" He puts his sword back in.

"I'm not working for the Zoldycks!" Gon shakes his head, about to pounce.

"...Are you just trying to confuse me? Look, it's really unprofessional for you to just leave the young Zoldyck over there defenseless. What if another Spider was waiting to snatch her up?"

 _Alluka!_ Gon's eyes widen in realization and he turns around quickly, searching for his friend. Alluka is talking frantically on a phone. Before Gon can even think about doing anything, the Spider launches at him. Gon jumps out of the way, only getting nicked on the shoulder by his blade. He jumps back a couple of feet before he stomps on the ground, cracking the cement. He lifts a block of it up with his foot before kicking it, breaking it into pieces just as the man launches for him again. One of the pieces hits the Spider in the face but that was just a distraction. Gon knows it's dangerous to be near him. Long range attacks or really up close attacks are best.

"Haha it's going to take more than cement but I like your thinking." Nobunaga seems to be enjoying himself. "I don't want to kill you kid, so how about you move out of the way, or better yet, you can help me bring the vampire down. Then we both win right?"

"No!" Gon shakes his head, feeling his blood boil. He needs to control his anger, his need to protect, or he'll turn. But what other option does he have? Kurapika is in danger-

"What are you doing Nobunaga? Having fun playing with the Zoldycks new butler?" Gon blinks, turning slightly to see Hisoka walk out of the doom, a smirk on his lips.

"New butler?" Gon tilts his head but he can't help to growl at Hisoka. He attacked him and he's talking to this man like he knows him.

"Hisoka where is the vampire?" Nobunaga's face turns serious again. "You were suppose to secure him."

"I'm sorry. This little guy here ruined my plans. He busted into Kurapika's apartment a little high strung, thinking he could kill the guy by himself. He ended up exposing me in the process before he was kicked out of the window by the vampire. I'm surprised he's still alive." Hisoka smiles sweetly. "But Kurapika ran away."

"Damn." Nobunaga grips his fists, his eyes narrowing at Gon. "See what you do? Now neither of us can kill him. Today." Nobunaga rubs his temple.

"Should we kill him?" Hisoka pulls out a couple of playing cards, those yellow eyes getting dark. Gon bares his teeth, his chest puffing up. He won't back down. Something strange is going on and Gon doesn't like it. Is Kurapika okay? Did he really run away? Or did Hisoka do something?

"Nah...Let's just go back and report this." Nobunaga keeps staring at Gon before he starts to move slowly away. "Stay out of the Spider's way. Keep the Zoldycks away from us. That's how you can protect them Kid." And just like that, both Hisoka and Nobunaga are gone. They run quickly away, like shadows. If Gon wasn't in this condition...he could have followed them. Gon tries to run after them but he's stopped by Alluka who has run over to him and grabbed his good arm.

"G-Gon are you crazy?! You could have died!" Alluka has tears in her eyes. "I was so scared! I-I didn't know what to do. My powers aren't that strong...I...I panicked! I thought he was going to kill you so I... I called brother!"

"Y-You called Killua?" Gon blinks, the other male's name snapping him out of his thoughts about Kurapika. He knows what that means.

"He'll be here any second! I'm sorry Gon i'll try to-" Alluka starts only to be pulled away from Gon by a flash of light. Gon feels pain in his chest and before he knows it, he's flying through the air, slamming hard into a tree, hurting his bad arm. He grinds teeth, feeling the stinging in his chest. Gon looks down, watching as his blood starts to drip out of the furrows now left in his chest by Killua's nails. The other male had scratched him.

"You mother fucker!" The light disappears from Killua, showing his body normally. His pale skin is glowing and his hair is puffed up, sparks are flying off of him. Killua is baring his teeth, his pupils long and dark. "While I was gone you tricked my sister into going out with you?! And you fucking bring her to Kurapika?! And get her involved with the Spiders?! I'm going to murder you!" Killua roars only for Alluka to hug her brother by the waist, desperate tears falling down her face.

"N-NO brother! You have it all wrong! I'm the one who asked Gon to hang out! He didn't even know you weren't aware of it! I'm the one who tricked him! I just wanted to go out and have fun, big brother! And we just wanted to spend time with Kurapika because he's our friend too! But then Kurapika started to attack us-"

"Alluka. We'll talk about this later." Killua's voice is dark as he stares Gon down. "I'm going to kill him like I should have done in the first place. He's put you in danger. He's no good-"

Alluka finches at the tone but she doesn't let go of her brother. "Gon is good! If not for him, I wouldn't be alive right now brother! He saved my life! He saved me from Kurapika! He jumped me out of a 10 story drop safely-"

"He did what?!" Killua snaps, the air around him getting dark, his teeth getting longer. "You could have died! I could have lost you! This all happened because of him-"

"Gon took damage for me! His arm is broken because he saved me! Brother please calm yourself." Alluka lets go of Killua when he gives her a dark look. Gon doesn't move as Killua gets closer to him. He knows he should. He has the strong urge to growl and to get ready to fight but...a part of him understands where Killua is coming from.

He put Alluka in danger. When he was focused on Nobunaga, someone could have attacked Alluka and he would have never known. Gon is aching but when he sees the way Killua is looking at him...Gon can't help to feel like it stings more than the cuts on his chest.

"Brother if I knew you would act like this, I would never have called you!" Alluka screams, kicking at the ground. "I thought you would care. I thought you would be concerned about Gon. He's...He's my friend! You know that!" Alluka grips his fist. "I want to be normal! I want to have friends! I don't want to have to hide away from everyone because you're scared I might get hurt! I need to live my life! Keeping me away from Gon...away from people that don't see me as just a tool...You let me out of that cage along time ago so I could be 'free'. But am I really, big brother?"

Killua's body has completely stopped. That murderous look leaving him as he turns his back to Gon to look at his sister. The sparks have stopped and his hair falls limply on his face. Those blue eyes are wide and there's a frown on his lips. "Alluka-"

"Being out with Gon, even though it was short and dangerous, I was the happiest I've been in years. Before Kurapika went crazy, it was great. We were all talking and joking and laughing. That's what normal people my age do. You always try to play it safe, too safe...the way you act big brother...It's like you're turning into your own version of Illumi." Alluka looks down as she says this.

Killua's whole body tenses up. Gon can't see his face but he can tell what Alluka just said really offended or hurt Killua. Gon feels like he should say something but Mito taught him not to stop people from fighting. It's how they grow closer and understand one another. But Gon doesn't like the deep tension that can be felt between them.

"Killua. I'm sorry." Gon find himself saying. Ignoring the pain that shoots up his arm when he tries to move it. Killua doesn't move. "You're right. I did put her in danger but I wanted to have fun with her and Kurapika. I also...wanted to prove to you that I was okay. That maybe you would want to talk to me more after you see I can take care of your sister-"

"Are you trying to put her against me?!" Killua snarls, turning around to growl at Gon. He's breathing heavily out his nose but his eyes look watery. "Are you trying to take her?-"

"No! I don't want to put her against you Killua. I just...I just wanted to spend time with her. I just wanted to spend time with you. Next time, we can all hang out together. That way no one is left out. And if something dangerous happens, you can take Alluka and leave. I want us to all have fun together..."

Killua is breathing heavily out of his nose. He looks conflicted. Alluka is staring at him and then Gon. Gon smiles gently. "Hey...It's fine. You don't have to answer now. You can hate me and not talk to me for a couple of days but...don't shut me out completely. I want to get to know you Killua...I really like talking to you. I hope that someday you'll like talking to me too." Gon turns his attention back on the dooms, not seeing how Killua's eyebrow raises and those eyes...get a little light.

"Gon where are you going?" Alluka frowns when Gon starts walking towards the entrance.

"I'm going to see if Kurapika is okay. Killua, you should get Alluka out of here. I don't want her being in danger if Kurapika is still going to attack-"

"He'll kill you in your state." Killua says, looking Gon over before looking to the side. "Not that I care." His breathing his become stable again. "But why the hell would you go to see Kurapika if he attacked you?"

"Because I'm worried. Kurapika wouldn't attack us for no reason and Hisoka said he ran off-"

"Hisoka was here?" Killua's face gets pale.

"Y-Yeah. I forgot to mention that." Alluka shifts. "He forced his way into Kurapika's apartment by saying he would tell illumi I was there if we didn't play with him..."

Killua's expression gets dark again. "I'll fucking kill him! Did he touch you?"

"N-No...He was touching Gon though. I was getting worried. He was giving him weird looks brother."

Killua's eyes narrow at this before he glares over at Gon, only for his eyes to widen when he sees that Gon is already making his way in the doom entrance.  
"Gon, don't be an idiot! You just jumped out 10 stories and dealt with a Spider! Stop worrying about Kurapika!" Killua snaps. "You need to worry about yourself. Don't look now, but you're bleeding out."

"But...Kurapika..." Gon starts to get dizzy. It's not just Killua's cut to the chest...Gon feels blood leaking out from another area. Gon glances at his shoulder...He thought Nobunaga nicked him but in reality, he sliced him pretty good. Gon isn't worried about bleeding out. He's worried that he'll get weak and then he won't be able to keep his ears and tail away. He would be exposed. Gon bites his lip. He's torn. He can either run up to Kurapika and risk getting exposed or he can run back to his apartment and try to recover.

His instincts are telling him to go find Kurapika...but another part of him, the trained part of him, is telling him to run back home. Gon hears Kite's voice in his head...If he's found out, it's game over. He wont' be able to help Kurapika. He won't be able to do anything. But if Kurapika's dead-

Gon's pants vibrate. He blinks, taking out his phone. He has a message from an unknown number.

" _Gon, it's Kurapika. Please tell me you got out of there with Alluka? Are you hurt? Is she hurt? I wanted you to run out of my door, not jump out of the window!...Please leave me a message. I'm sorry."_

Gon finds himself relaxing. Kurapika is okay. Gon's still not sure what happened but he can relax. If just for the moment.

"It's okay...I'm going to go home now..." Gon feels a little light headed as he stumbles away from the doom entrance.

"You look like shit." Killua grunts but there's this look in his eyes. "...Are you even going to make it home?"

"Don't you worry, Killua. I'll be fine. I'm the best...at my home..." Gon points a finger at Killua, Alluka looks worried. "You should go home and do something with Alluka...Like a tea party...or draw...or watch a movie...we didn't get to do any of that."

"Gon I think you should sit down-" Alluka starts.

Gon can't. He feels it. His body is letting lose. Gon doesn't look at them anymore as he runs as fast as he can away from the dooms. He tries to remember which way they came. Quickly. He has to be quick.

Gon runs across the highway, not noticing how close he was to being hit by a car. He hears someone yelling after him but Gon focuses on the task at hand. Many humans are staring at him, his arm is flying behind him as he runs. It hurts, his back hurts, his chest hurts. Everything hurts. After awhile of running, Gon finally sees the familiar small trees and then his apartment. He's about to run out of juice. Gon runs up the stairs and lets himself in the apartment. He runs to the bathroom to grab some bandages, closing the door behind him and locking it. He lets his tail and ears spring out...not able to hold it anymore.

Gon rips his shirt off and takes off his pants, getting rid of the troublesome clothes so he can see his wounds more clearly. He was bleeding pretty badly but as soon as he let his tail and ears out, the bleeding ceased. Still, These are going to leave some marks. Gon grabs his right shoulder and with the strength of his bare hand he pops his arm back into place, into the shoulder slot. Gon whimpers, his ears flat on his head, cringing from the pain. Once that's over he can move his right arm, even though it still hurts.

Gon crawls into the bathtub before turning on the shower. He sits on his butt, letting the water wet his hair. The water washes the blood away and leaves Gon feeling...better.

If Mito was here she would lick his wounds but she's not. Gon's alone. Gon licks his hand but he can't lick his chest or his shoulder. He gets out of the tub, turning off the water before he drys off and wraps up his chest and shoulder the best he can. Mito taught him how to do this. Bandages are something the humans came up with to help prevent infection Mito had said.

" _If you're alone and can't lick your wounds, you should use these Gon."_

Gon finds himself frowning, his ears flat. He misses Mito. A lot. Things here are just so different. Gon walks out of the bathroom and lets himself flop on the couch. He doesn't even feel like shaking the water off him right now. He needs to cool off. Gon closes his eyes. Things aren't how he expected them to be... Gon's eyes open, a brightness to them. ….and that's what makes this all the more exciting.

Gon's eyes widen when he remembers he left his phone in the bathroom...He has to text Kurapika back but...Before Gon can even think about getting up his eyes slip shut. He's exhausted. Fighting while keeping himself hidden took more out of him than if he was fighting full power. It's hard. All Gon wants to do is sleep...

He'll find Kurapika when he isn't so tired...Gon falls asleep but his last thoughts aren't on Kurapika...His last thoughts are of the young assassin with those icy blue orbs.

 _I want to be friends with him..._

That's his last thought, and the last thing he feels is a pang in his chest.

* * *

"He's going to get himself killed!" Alluka almost screams when Gon runs out in front of a bunch of cars.

"What the hell is he doing?" Killua's eyebrow twitches but he seems...Tense. Is he worried? _Hell no._

"Brother, you have to go after him!" Alluka cries out. "You have to make sure Gon is okay-"

"I need to get you home, Alluka. I need to make sure you're not hurt-"

"I'm not so please-" Alluka stops. Her eyes widening before her head bows. Killua stares at her a moment, knowing exactly what's going on. Alluka looks up, her eyes nothing but empty black holes.

"There you are Something." Killua can't get Alluka's frantic eyes out of his head. He also can't help to think about...Gon stumbling around...his wounds...There's that twisting of his gut again. "How long are you going to be out this time?"

"Two days." Something answers using her fingers to show Killua.

"That's short." Killua's eyes widen a little. She usually stays out a week before Alluka can gain control again.

"I love Alluka..." Something touches her chest. "She's worried. Killua. She's worried."

Killua frowns...This has effected Alluka so much that it's effected Something as well? Does Gon really mean that much to her? Does seeing Gon really mean that much to her? Killua grips his fist. Alluka had called him Illumi. Has he really been that controlling? All he wanted was to protect his sister but now that he thinks about it...He's doing the same thing Illumi did. His intentions are purer than Illumi's for sure but Killua is controlling his sister. Killua tells her who she can and can't talk to. Killua tells her where and when she can go places. Killua monitors her internet use so no one can try to take advantage of her online. Killua keeps Something away from the world when she comes out...He really is his older brother.

He never wanted this. He only wanted Alluka to be free from that room and to be happy and safe. But when they went out, Something would kill people. Humans would make wishes that were full of greed. And people died because of it. It effected her schooling to the point that people wanted to kill his sister because of Something. Killua just wanted the best for her...

But maybe...Just maybe, Gon is different? Maybe if...he protects Alluka around Gon it's okay? Maybe he could learn all he can about Gon just to make sure. Maybe if he lets Alluka be friends with Gon...She'll feel more free. More happy. Killua just isn't enough anymore. And he understands. He gets it. There's always that longing to be normal. If Gon can fill that gap...then as her big brother, he just has to protect her.

Maybe...Gon's alright? Though he put Alluka in danger, he saved her as well. Damaging himself to make sure she didn't get a scratch on her. He protected her with his life.

Why does he feel...frustrated? He's glad that Gon protected his sister...but there's this feeling he got that made him even more angry when he found out about Gon and his sister. That heart burn. This connection that Gon and his sister have...Does his sister...like Gon? That thought makes him sick so he pushes it to the back of his mind.

"Something, take us back home." Killua commands, picking up Something and holding her against his chest.

"Okay." Something smiles widely, the two of them lighting up. Killua opens his eyes and he's back in his room. "Pat, pat." Something starts to cling to his shirt, that smile still wide.

"Good job, Something." Killua smiles, patting her on the head.

"Gon?" Something tilts her head...The genie is one of little words but Killua understands what she's asking.

"..I'll go check on him. You stay here, I'll be back. Something, transport me in front of Gon's home."

"Okay." Something pushes him lightly, everything going white for a moment, everything around him feels like it's moving.

When he opens his eyes, he's standing in front of a door. A door to an apartment. Killua reads the number, mesmerizing it. 405. room 405...Killua looks around, taking in where this place is...just in case if he ever needs to come back here.

Killua feels uncomfortable with being here now. He can just say that he's doing this for his sister. Not for himself. It's not like he cares. Yeah. This is all for his sister. Killua puts on a stern look, not going to question why he has to put a stern look on his face as he knocks on the door.

"Oi Gon." Killua blinks at his deep voice. What was with that tone? He is not trying to sound cool for this guy is he?! "...Just open the door." Killua feels his face get red. He's flustered and Gon hasn't even opened the door yet. What's with this? What strange power does Gon have over him? He has to be part witch. Has to be.

When Gon doesn't respond or open the door...Killua gets angry. He pounds on the door. No response. That anger fades into something Killua won't admit to. "...Hey Gon?" Killua tries the door knob, his eyes widening slightly when the door opens easily. He didn't lock the door? Is this boy clueless? Or maybe he was too out of it to lock the door properly? Killua feels that twisting when he sees the trail of blood as he walks in. He feels the demon part of him react to it, his blood starting to get warm and his teeth getting longer but he suppress it. This isn't his job. He isn't here to kill...He's here to...to...

Check on his sister's friend.

That's all this is. Killua goes to look in the bathroom only to catch something from the corner of his eye...

Amber eyes meet blue.

Killua loses all thoughts once he sees the state Gon is in. The other boy is sitting on ground, those amber eyes wide as he stares at him in curiosity. His shoulder and chest is wrapped up but other than that...Gon is completely naked. There's a difference from seeing someone naked in a picture and someone naked person to person.

Killua finds his eyes wondering up Gon's tan muscular but smooth legs up to his chest that's chiseled with abs. Despite his muscular stature...he's curvy. Killua's eyes follow the dipping in of Gon's waist and how his hips are wide. And his skin so tan...as if kissed by the sun. Killua can't think. This isn't a phone where he can break it and the image goes away. Gon is still here, sitting there with that goofy look on his face, like he's so happy to see him.

Something is shifting inside of Killua. The heartburn comes back ten fold. Without meaning to, his canines start to show and without even knowing his ears pop up and his tail starts to move. Killua doesn't understand what's happening to him- fuck, no he gets what's happening to him but he doesn't get _why._ Killua can deny it but his body is saying it all.

Gon's making his body react in ways it hasn't before and Killua doesn't know how to respond. His mind, that's always been calculating and calm in unexpected situations, is now completely blank.

Blown away by those amber eyes.

* * *

Kurapika stares at his phone, waiting for a call or a message. His body is still, frozen, as he sits on this dirty floor, dust particles flying around him, making his vision impaired. It's been an hour. Gon still hasn't contacted him. Kurapika bites his lip. Everything had gone so wrong so fast.

Kurapika was expecting a quiet Friday. He was just going to stay home and read, relax himself before he started working hard on his plan. He didn't expect Gon and Alluka to be at his doorway, wanting to spend time with him. He should have been harder on them. He shouldn't have let them in. He should have pushed them out and yelled at them to never come back. That's what a good friend would have done.

But no. Kurapika let Gon in. It seemed to be fine. They were having fun. It was nice having someone other than Leorio in his room. Friends to talk to, and to play around with. For a moment, Kurapika forgot about the Spiders. He forgot about the danger he was putting the two in. That was his mistake. As soon as Hisoka came up, a red flag was flown in his head.

He should have kicked them out. But he didn't. Hisoka insisted on being with them and Kurapika didn't want the man causing any trouble for Alluka. So he let him in as well. Then all hell broke loose. Hisoka spoke the word Kurapika was dreading to hear the most in that moment. Their secret word. Bingo.

Which translates to 'The Spiders are here.'

Kurapika acted fast. He couldn't' let the Spiders think of Gon and Alluka as friends of his. This would cause problems for Alluka's family and for Gon. He had to play it off. He had to make it look like they were enemies. He thought Gon would take Alluka and run out of the front door. That was what Kurapika was hoping for but Gon jumped away from the door. He wasn't planning on running. If not for Alluka being there, Kurapika is sure Gon would have stayed his ground.

The shock and Horror Kurapika felt when Gon jumped out of the window was incredible. He felt bile in the back of his throat. He wanted to run to the edge and try to grab them before they fell but he couldn't. He had to stick with his part. And... Kurapika had to get out of there. If Kurapika saw the spider he wouldn't' be able to control himself. He would kill him and then it would ruin his plans.

The whole time Kurapika was fleeing into his secret place...a place he made under the doom...He couldn't stop thinking about Gon and Alluka. Did they make it down okay? Did Gon get hurt? Did Alluka get hurt? What's Killua going to do once he sees Alluka is hurt? Will the Spider see them? Kurapika was worried and yet...

He was worried more about his plans. Kurapika knows his hatred is consuming him. He knows it's taking him over. He can worry about Gon all he wants but his actions speak louder than his thoughts. Kurapika could have killed them both for all he knows and where is he right now? Hiding it out, staring at his phone, waiting for a message.

He texts Hisoka again. _"Did you see Gon and Alluka? Were they okay? Did the spider take the bait?"_ Kurapika starts to bounce his leg. He warned Gon about this. Alluka knew the dangers. He told Gon this would happen. He told Gon he couldn't protect him.

If Gon's okay, Kurapika hopes that he will hate him. He hopes that he'll want to stay as far away from him as possible. The vampire is no good for the boy. Kurapika likes Gon. He likes him a lot. His smile and those eyes...It made him feel happy. The way Gon would follow him around in school and look at him, eager to please, it just felt good. Gon reminds Kurapika a lot of his old friend...It's hard to not feel attached.

But Gon is not a vampire. Gon is food. Kurapika can smell the blood flowing through his veins when he's close. He can feel the life radiating off of him. When Gon started to bleed during detention, and offered his blood to Kurapika...The blonde almost attacked him. Kurapika doesn't know if he would have been able to stop. Kurapika is a danger to Gon. He should stay away...

Kurapika tenses when his phone vibrates. He looks at it with hope only for his gray eyes to dull when he sees it's Hisoka.

" _Gon and Alluka looked fine to me. Nobunaga took the bait. He thinks Gon is Alluka's servant. Gon is quite brave. He picked a fight with Nobunaga after landing from jumping out of the window. I just want to tear into him."_

Kurapika's face gets pale. He fought a Spider?! Why would he do that? Why would Alluka let him do that?! Kurapika is sure she knew that was a Spider. She should have warned him!

" _Is Gon okay? What happened to Alluka? Why would he try to fight the Spider?"_

" _I don't know. Gon had a broken arm and a deep slice to the shoulder. Nothing that would kill him. Alluka didn't have a scratch on her. Gon must have made a sacrifice on his part to keep her safe during that fall. He's such a white night. I want to bite him."_

Kurapika ignores Hisoka's weird text and frowns to himself. Gon got damaged because of him. Gon could have been killed by that Spider. It's a wonder he made it out alive. Kurapika waits for Gon to text him. He prays he will.

Kurapika just met Gon yesterday but there's something about him that makes you feel like you've known him all your life. In this short time, Gon has become...something to him. It's not like the feelings he gets with Leorio. It's something else. Gon interests him. He...Makes him feel like he's found something that he's lost a long time ago.

His humanity.

Kurapika waits for Gon to text him in this small space. He waits for Hisoka to tell him that all the Spiders are at their base so he can get out safely and go back to his doom. He hates having to do this. He wants nothing more to burst out and not care about the Spiders but if his plan is to work, he has to follow it completely.

Kurapika glances down at the picture of a man by his feet. He glares at those black eyes, his own turning scarlet.

In order to kill a spider, it's best to start with the head.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews. They're appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gon is woken up by a loud knocking at his door. Gon's ears that were laying against his head are now perked up and shifting. Gon doesn't open his eyes though. He doesn't want to wake up. He feels so tired and his muscles are throbbing.

"Oi Gon."

Gon's eyes snap open. _Killua!_ He gets so excited he can't speak, his heart picking up speed and his tail starts to wag, hitting the couch. He didn't even hear Killua walk up the stairs, usually his ears would have been able to pick that up even if he was asleep. Killua's knocking gets louder and he sounds angry. Gon is about to tell him he's coming when he stops. His eyes widen in horror. He can't get his ears and tail to go back. He closes his eyes, ignoring Killua's words to try to force his ears and tail to disappear. Why isn't it working? Is he too hurt? Is he too weak?

Gon yelps when he hears his front door open, falling off the couch, landing on his butt. He winces and in one last attempt he uses all his will power to get rid of his tails and ears. It works! Just as Killua comes into view, those blue eyes locking on him.

Gon lets out his a breath he didn't know he was holding, his eyes lighting up as he takes in the other male. Why is Killua here? Did he come to see him? Where's Alluka? It started getting fuzzy before he left. He thought Killua was mad at him for taking Alluka out though? Gon doesn't feel like Killua's going to attack him- wait, maybe he spoke to soon.

Killua's expression of shock slowly changes to something else. His blue eyes get darker and his pupils become long. Gon's eyes widen when he sees ears pop up on Killua's head and a tail that's swishing behind him. They're both covered in white fur, matching his hair and his complexion. Gon is fascinated. Killua's ears and tail are a lot different than his. Gon's ears are more pointed and tall while Killua's are more wide and curved. Killua's tail is skinny like a worm while Gon's is puffy. If Killua was a werewolf he would have smelt it right? He would know his own kind but...Killua seems similar to him.

Gon is so taken aback by the ears and tails he almost doesn't notice how Killua has crouched down and is crawling towards him. Those eyes are predatory. Is Killua mad? Those eyes are looking all over his body with a hungry look. Did Killua come here to try to eat him?

"Killua!" Gon smiles once he finds his voice again, making sure that he's keeping himself not too excited. He wouldn't want his tail and ears to spring out. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me from the dorms? Where's Alluka?" Gon is talking too fast he knows. He's so happy and a little confused as to why Killua is here. His brain is still a little foggy from not being able to rest for that long.

Killua doesn't answer him. He keeps crawling towards him in till he's right in his face. Gon smiles, his heart fluttering at being able to see Killua's beautiful blue eyes up close. He doesn't feel threaten, even though Killua's eyes seem more hungry now. "Killua's got ears!" Gon chuckles, wondering if this is all a dream. He doesn't think so and he hopes it isn't. Gon reaches up and grabs Killua's ears, getting the other male to tense. They're so soft like nothing Gon has felt before. Killua's breathing becomes uneven, his throat rumbling in something that sounds like a...purr? Killua's tail has wrapped it's self around Gon's leg and his hands are gripping Gon's sides now. He's so close, Gon can feel his breathing on his lips.

Gon's confused about what Killua is doing but he's also really happy. This is the nicest contact he's received from Killua ever! Killua actually got close to him by himself. Gon feels warm inside as Killua turns his head a little roughly. Gon can't stop touching Killua's ears. They're so soft and as soon as he saw them on the Killua the first thing he thought of was cute. Killua is cute. A different kind of cute than Alluka though. Gon can't explain-

"Killua!" Gon giggles when Killua starts to lick up his ear, he pushes on Killua's chest, trying to get him off. It feels strange being licked there with Killua's hot breath in his ear. Not bad but his licks are tickling him. "That tickle- _ow_!" Gon shouts in surprise when Killua suddenly latched onto the shell of his ear and bit down. Gon is sure his canine just went all the way through.

Gon shoves Killua to get him off once he feels his blood start to fall down his ear. He's already lost enough blood and he's weak as it is. If this isn't a dream, he can't afford Killua causing him damage. He might not be able to hide what he really is.

"Why'd you do that?" Gon pouts, rubbing at his ear that stings. Killua licks his lips that have a little blood on them. His blue eyes flash before his pupils become normal again. Killua blinks a couple of times before his face gets really red.

"What did I...what did I just..."

"You just bit me!" Gon frowns when Killua turns pale. "Hey, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" Gon winces when he tries to get up.

"What the hell are you doing naked?!" Killua suddenly shouts, looking angry. Gon tenses from the complete change. He thought they were getting along? "You were just outside a minute ago, who just lays around with nothing on?!"

"I guess I do?" Gon tilts his head before his smile comes back. "I lay around naked all the time! I don't like the clothes here. They're scratchy. I feel so much more free without any clothes on. Where I'm from, we don't wear any clothes! They all lay around naked as well!" Gon smiles, he loves telling Killua about his people only for him to tense up. Was that too much? Are werewolves the only ones that don't wear clothes?-

"I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't imagine you have to where clothes as a centaur." Killua mumbles, his face still looks flushed but he's calmed down. Only to get angry again. "If you're going to lay around naked at least lock your door! Any weirdo could just come in and then here you are, laying naked, asleep, defenseless. It's dangerous and stupid." Killua scolds.

"Ah sorry I did forget to lock the door." Gon sticks his tongue out. "I was in such a hurry to get back here and wrap up my wounds! Mito told me I should lock the door too. She would be upset." Gon looks down a moment before glancing up at Killua who has his arms crossed. He's sitting in front of him with that stern look on his face. Gon tilts his head. "Hey Killua, Why are you here?"

The assassin tenses before he looks at Gon with an indifferent expression. "I came here for my sister. She was worried about you and she made me come to make sure you were alright."

"Oh I see. Where is Alluka? Is she okay?" Gon frowns, he hopes there was no damage to her. His job is to protect. Killua catches the concern in Gon's eyes.

"Yeah, she's alright. I made her stay back." Killua stares at Gon a moment with that blank expression. "You really...care for my sister huh?"

"Yeah. She's my friend and she's really nice." Gon starts to rock back and forth, he can't stop smiling. Killua is talking with him, sitting with him on his floor. Gon has forgotten all about the bite and the pain.

"Yeah well, she seems to really like you too." Killua grumbles, those blue eyes flash with something Gon doesn't understand. "She really got freaked out when she thought you were going to die and she..." He trials off. "It pisses me off you know? You come here out of no where and automatically make friends with Alluka. Now she's set on being your friend and living a 'normal' life." Killua's glare softens up. "I want my sister to be happy so...I'll let you hang out with my sister again. But I will always be around. You'll never be alone with my sister again. I still don't trust you but...You're my sister's friend. You better not be looking to mate with her though or I will rip your throat out."

"No, I don't want to mate with Alluka. She's just a friend." Gon's eyes light up, not catching how Killua's shoulders relax a bit. " That's great! Thank you Killua! I won't let you down. I'll be the best friend I can for Alluka and for you! I'm glad you'll be around. It will be even funner with you." Gon smiles brightly, closing his eyes in it. "I'm sure Alluka will think so too. Because even though she got upset with you today, I know she loves her brother and she wants you to be happy too!"

"...Yeah. I'll be a better big brother." Killua's blue eyes seem to have gotten back a light before he narrows his eyes at Gon. "And you don't want my sister as a mate?"

"I don't think so." Gon shakes his head. Gon smiles soon after. "Killua does this mean I can talk to you more?" Gon gets closer, getting on his hands and knees so he can look deeper into those blue eyes, not able to contain himself. He's too happy right now.

"W-Would you put some clothes on?! Or at least cover up?!" Killua's eyes shifted downwards only to shoot back up, his face getting red again. Killua grabs a pillow from off the couch and throws it at Gon's neither regions, Gon holding it there to keep himself covered.

"Sorry Killua, I forgot you don't like my body." Gon frowns, sitting back down.

"It's not that I don't like your body- J-Just keep yourself covered alright? It's hard to stay focused." Killua takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "You can talk to me. It's whatever. I'll have to get use to you since Alluka won't take no for an answer when it comes to you-"

"Yay! I get to talk to Killua." Gon chuckles, his chest feeling light. "That makes me really happy. I was worried you would never want to talk to me again after today."

"I'm still pissed off about it." Killua bares his teeth, those blue eyes getting narrowed...only for it to let up. "But Alluka is okay. There's not a scratch on her. You protected her. If Alluka was hurt, I would have killed you whether Alluka hated me or not but...She's not, so yeah."

"Next time we should all go out together. Alluka said she wanted to do a tea party and I think she said something about the candy store."

"I'm down for the candy store." Killua says quickly, his ears twitching and his tail swishing in excitement. Gon can't help it. He reaches out and grabs Killua's ears, feeling how soft they are.

"Killua you're cute." Gon smiles. "I like your ears-"

"D-Don't touch them!" Killua's face gets flushed before he pushes Gon off, the raven haired boy wincing from him pushing on his right shoulder. Killua jumps away quickly, a look of shock on his face as he reaches up and touches his ears, like he can't believe they're there. "What...how?"

"What's wrong?" Gon tilts his head. He stands up, keeping the pillow over himself.

"I didn't even feel them come out...aw damn it." Killua groans, turning his back to Gon and shaking his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Killua turns around and narrows his eyes. "Did you do this on purpose? Did you want me to be exposed?"

"Huh?" Gon blinks.

"Don't play dumb. Admit it. You wanted to know what I was because I found out what you were. So you did something to me right? You obviously have some kind of power you're hiding." Killua crosses his arms.

"I did want to know what you are and I still do." Gon tilts his head. "I didn't do anything to you. By the time your ears and tail came out, I was still groggy and confused about why you were here. I thought I was having a really nice dream."

"What do you mean you still wonder what I am? It's obvious." Killua points at his ears. "My kind is rare but come on. What else has ears and a tail?"

Gon's eyebrows furrow. The only creature he knows with ears and a tail is werewolves. Is Killua a werewolf? Has he been hiding this all this time? Does he not think ill of his kind? Gon starts to get really excited, a hope in his chest. If Killua is like him, that would be amazing. Killua could lick his wounds and they could become even closer. "You're a werewolf!" Gon beams brightly.

"What? Ew no." Killua's nose wrinkles up. Gon feels something sting in his chest, his smile slowly leaving his face. "Come on. Use that brain of yours, Gon. It can't be that hard. You got half of it right. Were what?" Killua turns and shows off his thin tail that is moving around. Gon watches it, his eyebrows furrowing. "You really don't know? I'm a Werecat. I can't believe you thought I was a werewolf. They would never have let me in the school! And I'm intelligent."

Gon ignores that flame in his chest. He wants to defend his people and himself but he suppresses it. He focus on his curiosity. "Werecat? I've never heard of that creature before. "

"Well I'm not going to explain what I am. It's annoying enough you saw my ears and tail. Google werecat." Killua smirks. "You'll find I'm pretty elite."

"Google? What's that?" Gon frowns.

"Do you know anything? How do you not know what Google is?"

"I don't know." Gon kicks at the ground, feeling a little put off by Killua's tone. He hates Killua looking at him as being stupid. He wants to prove himself. He wants to show him that he's wrong. Gon winces when he feels his ear stinging, reminding him of the bite Killua gave him. "Killua, why did you bite me?" Gon glances up at Killua, only to see him tense.

"...Where did I bite you?"

"On my ear." Gon turns his head to show him the wound. Killua takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah um...punishment?" Killua seems unsure himself.

"For what?"

"For taking my sister out without my permission."

"You would have never given it."

"Still." Killua's eyes narrow. "So you never should have went."

Gon glares at Killua only to frown. Killua is talking to him now but it seems like they're walking on eggshells. Killua looks really annoyed with something or frustrated. Gon sits down on the couch, wincing slightly from the pain. Everything stings and he would like nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Alluka wanted to go out..."Gon thinks for a moment, remembering that deep look that was in those blue eyes. "Alluka told me that everyone wants to hurt her...even her own family? I know she wasn't talking about you. That upset me. Why do people want to hurt Alluka? And why are people afraid of her? Alluka doesn't like it."

Killua is quiet, the air between them changing. "It has something to do with something that can't be changed. It's in the past. You don't need to know about it. And about the family trying to hurt her...They're all a bunch of dicks. My other brother is jealous of her, and my two older brothers just want to use her. They don't see her as family." Killua growls, grinding his teeth.

"Why not?"Gon frowns, his amber eyes locked on Killua.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you. Whatever weird power you have, it stops here. You're not going to get all information out of me just like that." Killua snaps.

"I don't have a weird power." Gon tilts his head. What is he talking about? Before Killua can say anything more, Gon's eyes widen. He just remembered something. He still needs to contact Kurapika. "Kurapika! I need to tell him I'm alright. I hope he's still okay." Gon gets up from the couch and runs over to the bathroom. Killua watching him with those blue eyes, changing with some kind of emotion.

"Why the hell do you care about him? He attacked you. You should be pissed off, not worried about him."

"I don't think Kurapika meant it. There must have been a reason." Gon finds his phone in his shorts pocket. He takes the phone and sends Kurapika a message.

" _I'm okay Kurapika! How about you? What happened back there? I was so worried and there was a Spider. Don't worry, I made sure he was gone before I left to get my wounds wrapped up. Are you safe?"_

Gon closes the phone and walks out of the bathroom. Killua looks angry again.

"Someone who attacks you is not your friend. Kurapika didn't even care about Alluka. She could have died from his little stunt." Killua growls.

"But you attack me and you're my friend."

"I wasn't your friend when I was attacking you- I'm not your friend now! Think of me more like my sister's body guard. My job is to make sure you don't try anything."

"I want to be your friend." Gon pouts. He doesn't catch how Killua's eyes light up only for them to be hidden quickly. Gon feels a pain in his head and he gets dizzy. He has to catch himself on the table, Killua's body moves closer to him.

"Hey Gon, you just got really pale. You alright?"

"Yeah I..." Gon takes a deep breath. He's too tired. He can't keep talking to Killua like this. Gon wanted to try to hold out as long as he could but if this keeps up, his ears and tail will pop up. Then it will be over. Killua doesn't like werewolves. He wouldn't want to be friends with a werewolf...and his job would be over.

"Killua...could you please leave?" Gon smiles sheepishly when Killua eyebrow raises. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"Sure whatever. You look find to me. I just came for my sister anyway. Not like I wanted to stay here much longer." Killua grunts before he walks over to Gon's fridge. "I'm getting myself a snack because I deserve it." Killua smirks over at Gon but when he opens the fridge and sees nothing in it, he blinks. "What? Where's all the food? Did you eat it all?"

"No. I don't have any money to buy food." Gon rubs the back of his head when Killua looks over at him in surprise. " If I had something I would offer it to you. But for right now I don't have anything."

"Why don't you have any money for food? What are you spending it on?"

"Nothing, I just don't have any money right now-"

"Then how are you affording this apartment?"

Gon frowns. His employer is paying for this. How can he explain that? "...Well, all my money goes to this apartment-"

"Why don't you move in to the dorms? If you don't have enough money? It's free you know."

"It's okay. I...Like it here. Besides, Leorio said he's going to help me find a job so I can make money!" Gon smiles.

"Leorio? Isn't he that old guy who teaches history?" Killua blinks. "Why is he helping you? And what are you going to do while you wait?"

"Leorio is my friend! He's really nice. He saved me from getting hit by a car when I went out in the city yesterday!" Gon smiles thinking about it. "And I guess I'm just going to have to make due with what I can in till I get a job."

"So you're going to starve?...You're centaur, why don't you eat some grass or something?"

"I don't like grass." Gon wrinkles his nose.

"You cant be picky when you don't have anything. What did you even eat today? Is that why Hisoka bought your lunch?"

"Yeah. I guess he knew I didn't have money." Gon rubs his arm, not liking that Hisoka paid for his food. "I had some pizza today, Alluka bought it. It was really good so I think I'm okay for today. Tomorrow I'll...Hmm...I don't know. But I'll figure it out!" Gon beams.

Killua stares at Gon's smile a moment before he frowns. He opens his mouth only to close it. He shakes his head and turns his back to Gon. "I'm going to go now-"

"Will I see you and Alluka tomorrow?" Gon takes a step forward, not able to stop himself from asking. Killua stops walking.

"...No. Alluka won't be able to come out for a couple of days-"

"Can I see you tomorrow then?"

"..." Killua doesn't respond for a moment. "What would we even do? You're broke so I would have to pay for everything."

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could go to the park together or walk around the town. I still haven't seen too much of the city. I haven't had the time to explore. Maybe we could explore it together."

"...We'll see." Killua's ears and tail disappears. "If I agree to hang out with you tomorrow will you swear on your life to answer my questions truthfully? I have a few things I need to know. To make sure my sister is safe with you."

"of course." Gon smiles, hoping he won't have to lie.

"...Tomorrow then." Killua doesn't look back at Gon. He quickly walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind him so silently it's like he wasn't even there a second ago.

Gon starts to bounce, his chest getting warm. Killua is going to hang out with him tomorrow. This is his chance to make Killua his friend. He'll show him he's not stupid. They'll have a good time. Gon stumbles over to the couch once more and flops down on it. He blinks when there's a vibration in his hand. It's a message from Kurapika.

" _I'm fine Gon. You should have never got involved with the spider! You could have died. I told you, you must think of yourself sometimes. Are your wounds severe? Where you able to get Alluka home safe before Killua came?"_

Gon's eyebrows furrow. He can't think of himself. That's not how this job works and it's not how Gon works. If Kurapika needs him, Gon will always get involved. Gon texts Kurapika back. _"My wounds aren't bad. I knocked by right arm out of socket making sure Alluka didn't get hurt on the fall and that spider guy sliced by left shoulder. I wasn't able to get Alluka home before Killua came. She was scared because I was fighting the spider and she called Killua."_ Gon sends this. As soon as he does, he gets a call from Kurapika.

Gon vision is starting to get blurry. He gets up, making sure he locks his front door before he lets his ears and tail out. He looks at the phone again, trying to figure out how to pick the call up. He pushes the green button. That seems to work because now he can hear Kurapika like how he heard Killua when they were prank calling him.

" _She called Killua?! How are you still alive? What happened when Killua came?"_ Kurapika sounds like he's panicking. _"How badly did he hurt you Gon?"_

"Not too bad. He scratched me pretty good on the chest and he was really angry. I think he was really going to kill me...but Alluka started yelling at him and called him a 'illumi.' Killua got upset by that and he stopped trying to hurt me. I don't really understand what happened but I think Killua can forgive me for what I've done. He's still upset but he followed me home and told me that I can be friends with Alluka and that I can talk to him!" Gon is taking too fast from being excited. He's going to make himself pass out from lack of air. "Me and Killua are hanging out tomorrow too!"

" _...Are you serious?"_ Kurapika breathes out slowly. _"That's...wow. Gon you are the only person who can cross Killua and come out of it alive. Not only that but come out with Killua being civil towards you. You're incredible. You survived both Killua and a spider."_ Kurapika lets out a sigh of relief. _"I'm glad that Killua seems to be accepting you a bit more now but you must be cautious. I can not trust Killua. It seems fishy to me that after that he would want to hang out with you tomorrow. Are you sure he's not going to try to kill you-"_

"If he wanted to kill me he could have done it a bunch of times." Gon thinks about it. "And he said he wants Alluka to be happy. I didn't feel like he was lying. I trust Killua. I don't think he wants to kill me."

Kurapika is quiet for a moment. _"...I'm sorry Gon. But we can't do this anymore."_

"Can't do what?" Gon frowns at the change of tone. Gon was about to doze off but his ears snapped up in attention when he heard the change in his friend.

" _This. This friendship. It was nice while It lasted but it's too dangerous for you. You're a kind person. My sin has nothing to do with you. If you keep protecting me, the lie a put into place won't work. The spiders believe that you are a Zoldyck butler right now. They believe the Zoldycks have a hit on me. Which isn't uncommon. It's happened before. But if you attacked that spider...there was no reason to. That spider let it slide but if you keep doing it they will know."_

"I want to keep being your friend Kurapika. I don't care if the spiders know. I'll protect you and fight by your side-"

" _No. You will not."_ Kurapika's voice gets dark. _"This is my business-"_

"It's my business too because you're my friend! I don't want you to get hurt Kurapika. The spider I fought was really strong-"

" _We are not friends."_ Kurapika hisses. _"You would only get in my way. I have no use for someone like you. Do not talk to me in school. Stay away from me."_

"Kurapika-" Gon starts only for there to be a click and then the dial tone. Gon looks at the phone. It says the call ended. Gon frowns, his stomach twisting. Why is Kurapika saying they aren't friends anymore? Does he really think he would only get in the way? Gon gets this determined look in his eyes as he calls Kurapika back, figuring out how to do it himself. It goes straight to voice mail. Gon tries again, and again. By the 10th time his vision is getting blurry.

"Kurapika...I'm your guard dog..." Gon finds his eyes slipping shut, the phone falling from his hand. He can't hold on anymore. He needs to sleep... "And I'm your friend..." Gon finds the darkness consuming him and all the sounds of outside fading away.

Gon will go to Kurapika as soon as he wakes up. Gon finally falls asleep, his aching body being put to rest and the last thing he feels is the stinging of his ear that Killua had bitten into.

Then there's nothing.

* * *

"What the fuck." Killua can't help to curse as he walks down the street, not bothering to call one of the butlers to pick him up. He needs to walk. He needs to think. In order to be a good assassin you must know yourself. Your strengths, your weaknesses. You must know how to deal with a substation at its worse. You must always think of the what if's. So much can go wrong during an assassination. You must be able to know yourself and then you must be able to understand your target. That's how it works.

But Killua has found a weakness he did not know he had. And though he doesn't want to think about it, he must. He has to understand what the hell happened back at Gon's apartment.

Killua bites his lip, gripping his fists that are in his pocket. Killua let his true self show and he wasn't even aware of it. All his life he's been through training that focused on keeping his ears and tail away, no matter what's going on. He's been able to keep his ears and tails hidden while being shocked. But he could not hide who he was from Gon. Why? What made his ears and tail come out? He didn't will them too.

It had something to do with Gon. Gon did something to him. Killua walked in and he was fine but then he saw Gon just sitting there naked and... Killua's face gets flushed, his heart picking up speed when he thinks of the other boy's tan skin...His mind went blank. His body got warm and all he remembers is that he wanted to be closer. He wanted to...smell Gon. He wanted to taste him. It's not like Killua was hungry either. He didn't want to eat Gon...but it was like Killua was hungry. It was a itch and he didn't know how to satisfy it.

When Killua gained his mind again, Gon was wincing in pain and pushing him away, saying he had bit him. Killua panicked then, he hopes he didn't show it but he was panicking. He didn't remember even moving closer to Gon, let alone biting him. Killua blamed it on Gon of course. It was his fault. It had to be. That never happened to Killua before. Gon must have used some strange power on him.

Killua takes a deep breath, his heart not slowing down, if anything it's beating faster when he remembers where he had bit Gon. Killua should feel ill but he feels something shift inside of him and he doesn't know how to deal with it.

Killua had bitten Gon on the ear. He made a hole with his canine on the shell of his ear. That is what male werecats do to their _mates_. They mark them so all the other cats know the mate is taken. Killua's father taught him about it along time ago when he had asked about the gold ring in his mother's ear. Since Killua is the only one of his siblings that inherited their father's werecat traits, he was the only one told of this story. His father told him once you bite the ear you're suppose to find a ring to place in it to keep the hole open. His father also proceeded to tell him that other cats can try to mark the same mate and if that happens, the males will fight to the death. Which is why, he says, that werecats are almost extinct And why he chose to mate with demon a instead. His father then started to talk about how he would be the heir to the business because he was the perfect blend of demon and werecat...

Killua forgot about that story in til he saw the hole in Gon's ear. The hole he had caused when he lost his mind. Killua marked Gon. He marked him as his _mate._

Killua shakes his head, growling to himself. He didn't mean it. He doesn't want Gon to be his mate. That's ridiculous. Gon is a guy and he's stupid. He's goofy and too trusting. His smile is too wide and his words too light. And his fire too bright-

Killua doesn't want Gon to be his mate. There's no way. How could he want another male to be his mate? Gon can't give him children. Gon can't do anything for him. There must be some kind of mistake. Gon's weird powers must have effected his brain.

It's alright. Gon's ear will heal up as long as he doesn't put a ring in it. So it will be like that never happened. He can forget about it...

But he has to understand what happened. He has to learn more about Gon. Killua bets Gon's mother is the key. If he can find information on her, he might be able to find out if Gon is part witch. But even if Gon is part witch, Then Killua needs to find out if he's doing this on purpose or Gon might not know how to control it and he might not even know of the effects he's having on Killua.

Killua kicks a rock as he goes, glaring forward, feeling a bit irritated with everything. He can't help to wonder if...Alluka has been effected like him. Gon says he doesn't like Alluka as a mate but what if Alluka has fallen for his charms? Killua doesn't like it. He feels that heartburn and he just can't get rid of it.

And what about Kurapika? Gon says they're not mates but what if Kurapika also wants Gon? Because of these powers he has? Killua grinds his teeth, increasingly getting more agitated at the thought.

And then there's Hisoka who would fuck anything and the rest of the students who most of them wanted to get laid by Gon.

Killua's face gets red from his anger. As soon as he feels his rage raise, his eyes get wide and he takes a deep breath. He takes a few more, trying to calm himself. _Why do I feel so pissed off? Why is this bothering me?_ He gets why he cares about his sister liking Gon but what does it matter if Kurapika does? Why does it make him want to kill somebody when he thinks of all the looks his classmates gave Gon, undressing him with their eyes?

Killua puts a hand over his heart, it's beating so fast against his chest. He feels his teeth getting longer, his body reacting to his rage. It's the demon part of him. Killua needs to go on assignment. Just a quick one. Killua starts to run home, trying to keep himself deep breathing to control himself.

It doesn't take long for him to get back to his mansion, and he runs in, passing the butlers and entering his room. Of course, as expected, Something is sitting on the ground, playing with Alluka's stuffed animals. She looks up when she sees Killua and smiles.

"Gon? Gon?" She stands up and starts to walk towards Killua, her arms out and reaching.

"Gon is..." Killua takes a deep breath, finally calming down from seeing Something. "He's fine. He was able to get home and he wrapped up his wounds. Alluka had nothing to worry about."

"She's happy." Something smiles. She grabs a hold of Killua's arms and starts to swing them. Killua knows what she wants. A genie's main goal is to grant wishes. Something only wants to make people happy. It's when people wish for something greedy that makes Something take lives.

Killua could wish for anything and Something would give it to him. He could wish that Gon wouldn't have power anymore. He could wish that Gon would disappear. And why are all his wishes involving Gon? He's not sure. He can't get Gon out of his head. Maybe he should wish for Gon to leave his thoughts...maybe he should wish for something that has nothing to do with Gon. Like chocolate. He could wish for anything...And you know what Killua wishes for?

"Something, tell me who Gon's mother is." Killua finds the words leaving his mouth. He's curious is all. Gon said his mother died giving birth to him. He doesn't know anything about her. This is the only way Killua can know for sure. If he knows more about Gon, maybe he can understand more about the power he has over him...

And since Gon is going to be his sister's friend he should know everything about him. That's the only logical reason why Gon's in his thoughts. He's just worried about his sister.

"Kay." Something's smile gets wide before she closes her eyes. She squeezes Killua's hands before she takes a deep breath. " Touch?" Something starts to reach out, opening her eyes.

Killua frowns. He didn't think Something would have to touch Gon to find out who his mother is. Well, he's never tried to wish for information before. Maybe it's like healing where Something has to be hands on.

"Never mind. Something go and get yourself some ice scream." Killua smiles when Something's black eyes seem to light up.

"Kay." She walks out of the room, obeying his command. Killua will keep her busy with smaller wishes like this. Just stuff to make Something happy. Killua sighs, rubbing the back of his head. He-can't help to feel a bit disappointed. He wanted to know who Gon's mother is. He wanted to learn more about this guy- For his sister. And for himself, just so he knows how to fight this power Gon has.

Killua gets on his computer, wondering if he should take an assignment or if he should just stay and play with Something. He'll be gone tomorrow with Gon so he should stay here tonight...Alluka's been through a lot.

Killua taps his fingers against the table that holds his computer. He keeps remembering the hole in Gon's ear. It's bothering him but at least he won't have to worry about it for much longer. In a couple of days it should be closed up.

Killua doesn't want to question why he feels anxious thinking about the hole closing up. Something must be wrong with his brain. A sort of miss firing. Gon is a man. He can not stress this enough. Killua chews on his lower lip before he decides to do some research. He types in 'werecat' and 'mating ritual'. Killua scans through the parts he already knows, looking for something that will prove to him that there's no way he can want Gon as a mate. He finds an article that looks promising.

" _Werecats are very territorial when it comes to their mates. The male will find a mate he likes and will mark them. If another male tries to mark their mate they will fight to the death over this mate. Once a male werecat chooses his mate, that is it. They mate for life. Female Werecats are very rare, which has caused an issue with the males killing each other over the few females they have. This has lead to their low numbers as of now but it seems that the werecat has begun to mate with other creatures. Now a days it's hard to find a pure Werecat. In this day and age, they're all mixed."_

"Mate for life huh?" Killua raises his eyebrow. His old man told him that once but Killua didn't think it would apply for him. He thought he was more demon than werecat but after what happened with Gon, he's starting to think not. This is stuff he already knows though. He needs something more. Proof.

" _There has also been a change in the werecat because of the shortage of females. Though some have found females of other creatures, it's becoming more common for Male werecats to mate with other male werecats-"_

Killua coughs when he reads this, his stomach twisting up. He leans in his chair, reading more intently now.

" _-A study was done and it seems that two male werecats will mate for life as well. No children can be made from this partnership but it still happens."_

Gon isn't a werecat though. He's a centaur. A male centaur. Killua can't like a male centaur. How would he even mate with him? It's just...out of the question! Killua finds that his face is getting a little warm. He tries to distract himself by reading more. He can't be getting worked up. There's no reason to be. He knows he doesn't want Gon to be his mate. Something just went wrong back there. It's all Gon's fault. He had to do something to him. Had to. Killua has never blanked out. That just proves something is up.

" _...whether male or female, the alpha( The one who marked the other) has decided that's who they want to be with. If the mate denies the alpha, the werecat will respond with aggression and will attack other lovers. Once a werecat chooses their mate, that's who they want to be with. They are one of the most passionate lovers, along with werewolves and mermaids. Werecats are also one of the most violent lovers and can be quite rough with their mates-"_

"Killua." The assassin tenses, even though he knew Something had entered the room. He exited out of the internet as soon as he heard Something's approaching foot steps.

"Did you get that ice cream?" Killua turns around, a smile on his face but it feels strained on his lips. He knows it looks find. He's had plenty of practice. He doesn't want to freak Alluka or Something out. Even though Killua is freaking out a bit. He really wishes he could just figure out what's going on. He just...Gon is...

He can't get those soft lips out of his head or the way they stretch into a bright smile.

"Play?" Something reaches up, some cream on her face from the ice cream.

"Yeah i'm staying with you tonight." Killua gets up and lifts Something in the air. She chuckles as Killua catches her, only to throw her back into the air. "Tomorrow I'll be gone for a bit. I'm going to spend some time with Gon. I'm doing this for you Alluka." Killua grumbles as he keeps tossing Something. "I'm getting to know this guy because...I get it. Gon makes you happy so...You can be friends with him. We'll talk more about this when you're back but-"

Something hugs Killua tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "From Alluka." Something looks like she's about to cry. "She's happy..."

Killua smiles, nuzzling his head against Something's. "I'm glad." It's been awhile since he's heard Something talk for Alluka. They're bond has gotten stronger as well. It's like Alluka and Something share an apartment room together. Both can hear what the other is saying and both feel what the other is feeling.

"Something it's your turn. Lift me up real high." Killua grins as he puts something down.

"Kay." Something grabs Killua and throws him in the air with ease. Something's eyes light up in the way Killua know she's happy. Something is very simple, very kind. It doesn't take much to make her happy. All she wants is to make everyone's wishes come true. For anyone other than Killua, that comes with a price.

As Killua plays with Something...he finds that his thoughts keep going back to Gon. They're spending time together tomorrow. Alone. Killua ignores the strange twisting of his stomach.

What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

Gon awakes with a start. He tenses and rolls off the couch, hitting the ground hard, landing on his back. Gon groans as he gets up slowly, rolling his shoulders. He blinks when he doesn't feel any pain in his right shoulder. Gon rushes over to the bathroom, still feeling groggy. He had a weird dream last night about Kurapika. He doesn't remember it but it makes him anxious. He needs to go and find him right away.

Gon takes off his bandages and expects his wounds. He smiles, his tail wagging when he sees how faded the cuts look now. They've healed pretty will. Not completely but they should be gone by the end of the weekend. And Gon's face isn't bruised anymore and his wrist isn't hurting from Killua. Gon looks at his ear and smiles when he sees that the hole has completely closed.

Healing really fast comes in handy.

Gon rushes over to the bag, grabbing his last outfit that his employer gave him which is a black sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. Gon just puts the clothes on, making his ears and tail disappear. Gon lets out a sight of relief. He's so happy it's not too hard to hide his ears like it was yesterday. Gon grabs the phone that was left next to the couch, checking to see if he got any messages.

Gon's eyes widen when he sees he has a message from Killua, his heart doing an excited flutter.

" _I'll meet you at the dorms at 12 00. Don't keep me waiting."_

Gon looks over at the clock, his eyes widen when he sees the time. "It's 11 in the afternoon?! Wow I really slept in!" Gon rushes out of his apartment, putting his phone in his pocket. He needs to go to the dorms anyway to see Kurapika. Gon closes his eyes, trying to remember which way the dorms were. _..Got it!_

Gon jumps off the side, landing easily on the ground before he takes off running towards the dorms. Gon has two different emotions effecting him right now. He's happy he's going to spend the day with Killua but...he's upset about Kurapika. Kurapika said they weren't friends last night. If not for the condition Gon was in, he would have ran to Kurapika then and there. Gon has to protect Kurapika. It's his job. As a guard dog and as his friend. Gon can't believe that they're not friends. He'll show Kurapika he can be of use.

Gon gets back to the dorm, and Gon can't help to feel proud of himself for looking both ways before crossing the street this time. Gon glances around for Killua, not seeing him. He still has time then. Gon runs into the dorm building, remembering the way with Alluka.

"Hey it's Gon."

"He's not with Alluka? I heard they're dating."

"Seriously? He's obviously Kurapika's mate. Look, he's here to see him again."

Gon blinks, looking over at group of students that are staring at him. When he looks at them, they quickly look away. Gon tilts his head before he moves on. He's sure they were just saying something about him but he needs to focus on getting Kurapika.

Gon walks over to the elevator and presses the button. He walks in and presses the 10 button. Gon chuckles a bit when the elevator moves and he crouches down like a frog again, remembering Alluka doing it with him. Elevators really aren't that bad.

When the doors open, Gon runs out and turns the way Alluka went. He's following her in his mind, and when he stops at this door...he knows its Kurapika's room. "Kurapika!" Gon knocks on his door. There's no response. "I want to talk to you Kurapika. You said we aren't friends but I don't believe that. It feels like we're still friends. Why wouldn't we be?" Gon waits for Kurapika to say something but he doesn't. Gon knows he's being loud enough for Kurapika to hear. "Kurapika I can be of use to you. I want to help you. I want to protect you-"

"Kurapika left early this morning." Gon blinks when he hears that voice behind him. He glances over to see the elevator open up, Hisoka standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Do you know where he went?" Gon turns to face Hisoka, frowning.

"No I don't. He seemed to be in a hurry though. He didn't even have time to talk to me." Hisoka pouts before it changes into an amused smile.

"Are you good friends with Kurapika?" Gon tilts his head. He can't help to ask, Hisoka seems to know a lot about Kurapika.

"I suppose you could say that. I would call it more of a...business relationship." Hisoka pokes his hip out. "But me and you, Gon. We could be very close friends." Hisoka takes a step closer.

"Really?" Gon thinks for a moment. "What business relationship are you in with Kurapika?"

"That's a secret." Hisoka puts a finger over his mouth.

"Okay well thank you. I'll find Kurapika myself." Gon walks past Hisoka, not wanting to rely on Hisoka anymore than he has to.

"Good luck little one and oh..." Hisoka smirks as Gon gets into the elevator. "Have fun with Killua but be careful. I can get very jealous when someone else plays with my toys." Hisoka turns slowly, Gon and Hisoka locking eyes as the elevator doors start to close. "I've already decided. You're mine." and then the elevator door closes.

Gon doesn't really get what Hisoka was saying. Hisoka was talking about toys and then he said Gon was his? Gon doesn't belong to anyone. He's not a pet to be own. That's what he's here to prove. Gon can't think too much on what Hisoka meant. He needs to meet up with Killua and then maybe they can try to find Kurapika together. Gon really needs to talk with him and to make sure he's okay. What if the spiders try to attack him when he's out? Gon has to be there for him.

When the elevator reaches the bottom floor, he walks out quickly and walks out of the building. Gon's eyes light up when he sees Killua leaning against one of the large trees, his arms are crossed, and his face is blank. He looks so cool like this. His white hair framing his face, those blue eyes indifferent as they lazily move to lock with Gon's excited amber.

"Killua!" Gon cheers, running towards the other male, holding out his arms. He wants to hug him. His heart swelled up when he saw him and he got so happy. Killua is hanging out with him. He forgets all about Hisoka and Kurapika for a moment.

Killua's face scrunches up and when Gon gets close enough, he holds out his arm to keep Gon a distance from him. "No. We're not doing all that." Killua grunts and puts his hand back into his pocket when Gon stops trying to hug him.

"Okay!" Gon smiles, his mood not being dampened in the slightest. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Killua shrugs his shoulders lazily. The look Killua is giving him is making his stomach feel weird. His expression is indifferent, but those eyes hold something that Gon wishes he could understand.

"Oh Kurapika!" Gon's eyes widen when he remembers what he was doing in the first place. "I need to find him. I went to check on him at his room but he wasn't in there."

"Why do you need to find him?" Killua's eyes narrow. He doesn't look happy. " We're hanging out. Only us. Not us and the vampire got it?"

"Oh...well okay. But I just want to make sure he's okay. Last night he called me and he told me we weren't friends anymore." Gon frowns thinking about it. Killua's eyes light up, though Gon doesn't catch it.

"Good." Killua clears his throat when Gon looks up at him. "That's for the best. He attacked you. You shouldn't even care. If you want to spend this time worrying about that asshole then I'm just going to leave-"

"Don't go." Gon grabs Killua's arm when he started to walk off, whistling a tune to himself.

"Are we going to hang out? Or are you just going to look for Kurapika?" Killua glances back at Gon.

This is Gon's chance to get closer to Killua. If he says he needs to find Kurapika...Killua will leave and Gon's not sure if he'll ever get this chance again. On the other hand, Kurapika might need him or the Spiders might attack. But really he has no lead on Kurapika. He could spend all of today and he wouldn't find him...

"We're going to hang out." Gon smiles, hoping he hasn't picked the wrong choice as he lets go of Killua. The other male seems pleased. There's this smile tugging up the corner of his mouth that he suppresses quickly.

"So I was thinking that I'll just show you around the city. If you see something you want to do that isn't lame, then we'll do it." Killua starts to walk, Gon walking next to him, keeping up. As they walk out of the trees and back into the city, Gon can't help to wince at all the loud sounds. Killua doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

"You know the city is a lot different than where I'm from." Gon looks around at the large buildings. "There's so many smells and sounds."

"Yeah. When we first moved here the city was kind of overwhelming. I got use to it quickly though. The city is the perfect place for assassination. Everyone is so busy that they miss the littlest things." Killua watches a couple of humans pass them by, those blue eyes scanning around.

"Have you killed people here Killua?" Gon tilts his head, looking over at the other male interested.

"Oh yeah. Plenty. This city is a hot spot for criminals and wanted men." Killua grunts. "This place is like the Thebes of Greece when it comes to crime."

"Really? I came here the other day and I didn't see any criminals?" Gon thinks for a moment. He doesn't sense anything bad here.

"You don't know they're criminals. They can act too. If you ever come into the city alone just be wary of everyone. You can't be doing that trusting thing you do. You'll end up getting in the back of someone's van and they'll snatch you up." Killua smirks over at Gon. "And they'll do _unspeakable_ things to you."

"Like what?" Gon blinks. He wonders if Killua is trying to scare him.

"What do you think?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

"They'll...eat food in front of me?"Gon has been through some torture before. He's been attacked by poachers that come to their island trying to take their fur. But the thing Gon hates the most is being hungry. It hurts and he would hate if they ate food in front of him. Gon thinks that would be cruel.

Killua blinks before he starts to laugh. Gon feels his heart pick up speed from the chuckle that is leaving Killua's lips. He's never heard him laugh before. "You're so weird! Of all the things, that's what you're worried about?" Killua shakes his head.

"You said they would do unspeakable things, and I think that is pretty unspeakable." Gon gives him a determined look, not backing down on his answer. Killua chuckles again and Gon can't help to think that he likes it when Killua laughs.

"I think there's so much more they could do then just eat food in front of you. But if that's what keeps you focused and alert, go right ahead." Killua grins over at Gon. They lock eyes with each other, those blue eyes flash and he averts his gaze. "So yeah..."

"Why is this place filled with criminals?' Gon can't help to ask as he looks around at all the humans. They seem normal to him. And he's not really sure what a Thebes is.

"I don't know. They just started flocking to this city. Of course it might have something to do with the Spiders." Killua glances over at Gon. "When they came to this city, a lot of the underground guys came with them. I guess they were thinking the Spiders were going to take over this place."

"What do the Spiders do?" Gon keeps his eyes on Killua. He doesn't know much about the people who are targeting his master.

"They're thieves mostly. But they do kill for a price. They'll also kill to get what they want. They'll kill you to get to Kurapika." Killua's sharp blue eyes lock with Gon's when he saw the fire in the other male's eyes. "Don't even think about it. You got lucky you survived a run in with a Spider. You won't be so lucky next time." When that fire doesn't leave, Killua's eyes narrow. " You're not going to be fighting them."

"But I have to for Kurapika-"

"Kurapika isn't your friend. He said so himself" Killua snaps. "There's no reason to protect him. Besides, You're my sister's friend. She would be upset if anything were to happen to you."

"Kurapika is still my friend, I just have to talk to him-"

"No." Killua growls. He's getting angry. Killua has stopped walking and now they're face to face. Killua is a couple inches taller than Gon, not by much though. Gon feels that excited spark again and all he can do is stare back at Killua with that fire in his eyes. Gon is about to keep on arguing with Killua when the other male grabs his chin and turns his head. He's looking at his his ear.

"It closed up." Killua mumbles. Gon looks over at him, seeing this conflicted look in his eyes. "...that was fast."

"Yeah...I heal pretty fast." Gon shifts, the atmosphere has completely changed. Is Killua upset that his ear healed?

"...There's a candy store up here." Killua starts to walk again, his hands in his pockets. Gon keeps up with him before looking over.

"Hey Killua, I've been thinking." Gon starts to conversation when Killua went silent for a couple of mintues. Killua isn't saying anything about Kurapika so Gon isn't going to start that argument again. Gon has to protect Kurapika. The Spiders are his enemy just as they are with Kurapika.

"Hm?" Killua glances over at him.

"Do you get your electrical powers because you're a werecat?"

"Sort of. Werecats can choose an element and master it pretty well. I'm properly the first who's pulled off electricity though. Most do water." Killua smirks. "All those years of training payed off. I could handle high voltages of electricity since I was six."

"Wow, six years old!" Gon's eyes get wide with wonder and he gets closer to the other male. "That's so young...you were exposed to electricity that young? Didn't it hurt?"

"I was exposed to a lot of things." Killua's expression doesn't change as he turns and walks into a building, Gon following after him. The werewolf is curious about Killua. He wants to know more. There's something deep and dangerous about those icy blue eyes. Gon wants to know everything about him. "Yessss." Killua's eyes light up as he runs over to a glass container looking down at all the different candies. "They have more chocolate robots!"

"Chocolate robots?" Gon walks over to where Killua is standing, feeling excited because Killua is excited. He blinks down at the little brown robots. Killua grabs Gon and turns him so he's looking at him. Killua looks horrified.

"You've never had a chocolate robot before?"

"No...I've never had chocolate before-"

Killua gasps. It's like he's choking on air. Gon's eyebrows furrow. "Killua are you okay?-"

"Am I okay?! Are you okay? You've never had chocolate before? What kind of life have you been living?!" Killua points a finger at the man behind the counter. "You! I want all your chocolate robots."

"I've been living a pretty good life-" Gon starts to say.

"No. No you haven't. A life without chocolate? Geez, you really need someone like me! You're such a lost soul. No chocolate." Killua looks like he's getting emotional. Gon can only stare. Alluka was right. Killua really does love sweets. This chocolate must be really good then. Gon has had strawberry sweets, mainly because that's all they have to work with on his island but maybe he'll like chocolate a lot like Killua does.

"You were here last week." The man at the front grunts as he hands them a trash bag full of those chocolate robots. "Did you really eat all of them from before-"

"What I do with my chocolate doesn't concern you." Killua hisses as he places down a large sum of money before grabbing the trash bag. "Come on Gon. This isn't a proper place for you to have your first taste of chocolate."

"Okay." Gon can't help to chuckle a little. Killua is so serious about this.

"This is no laughing matter, Gon." Killua glares at him when he catches the other male giggling. The assassin pulls him in till they reach a random patch of grass that has a couple trees and a bench. There's also a water fountain with a mermaid statue in the middle. Gon takes this in as Killua pulls him so they're both sitting on the bench. He digs into the bag and hands Gon one of the little chocolate robots. "Go ahead." Killua leans close, looking eager.

Gon sniffs the treat. It smells so sweet. Gon licks it before he decides to bite the robots head off. Gon chews and smiles. "Mmm! It does taste good! Really sweet!" Gon beams, looking over at Killua. The assassin has this smug smile on his face but those blue eyes have this light to them.

"Right? They're the best. I especially like the chocolate robots. I've always gotten them, I've been eating these babies since I was five." Killua grabs a chocolate robot, biting off the head of one before chewing the whole body up. Killua closes his eyes, looking like he's in bliss.

"Wow that's...How old are you?" Gon tilts his head, realizing he doesn't know, as he finishes his chocolate robot.

"Seventeen. And you're sixteen." Killua locks eyes with Gon, eating another robot.

"Right!" Gon smiles. "I'm about to turn seventeen! We're pretty much the same age." Gon feels happy. He likes sitting here with Killua, eating chocolate and just talking. It feels good. "So you've been eating these robots for...12 years! That's a long time."

"12 years of happiness." Killua grins.

"Do you like strawberry flavors? Mito use to make me a strawberry cake and I really liked it."

"Eh Strawberry's alright. Chocolate is so much better-"

"No it isn't! I think strawberry is better than chocolate-"

"Whattt? Gon, you better get out of here with that." Killua waves Gon off.

"Get out of here with what?" Gon frowns, leaning closer to Killua. "I'm speaking the truth. Strawberries are so much better." Gon grins when Killua lightly pushes him away. It's not a mean touch. There's something playful about it.

"Strawberries my ass. Ask anyone on the street, they'll tell you chocolate is way better than strawberry. In everything." Killua crosses his arms.

"Fine I will." Gon looks around, his eyes falling on a human carrying a large bag. "Hello!" Gon waves to get the man's attention who glances over at him, a phone against his ear. "What's better? Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Uh chocolate?" The man gives him a weird look before walking off, chatting on the phone.

"Ha!" Killua pokes Gon in the forehead, his smirk too wide. "Told ya~"

Gon pouts, but he's not giving up. Those amber eyes flare with determination as he searches for someone else to ask. He spots a female walking close with her mate. "Hello!" Gon waves and catches their attention. "What's better tasting to you? Strawberry or chocolate?"

The couple seem to be taken aback. They look at each other before they shrug. "I guess I like strawberry ice cream more than chocolate."

"Yeah me too."

"Ha!" Gon grins over at Killua who looks irritated when Gon pokes him in the forehead. "Strawberry gets a point!"

"Chocolate is the best!" Killua growls in his face.

"No strawberry." Gon growls back. The two boys glare at each other before they crack a smile. The two start to laugh and it's light and wonderful and Gon really likes it. He likes playing with Killua. In a way he even likes auguring with him

Killua stops his laughing, an expression of surprise crossing his face, before he looks at the bag of chocolate and takes another robot. He throws it in his mouth and chews quickly. His face looks a little flushed.

"You can have more you know?" Killua grunts, handing Gon another chocolate robot.

"Okay." Gon smiles before he bites the robot's head off. "I like sweets but they're not my favorite."

"You're crazy. Sweets are the best ever. If I could eat nothing but sweets I would be okay with that." Killua smirks to himself. "I could live with that fate."

"If I could eat nothing but pig, I'd be okay with that." Gon licks his lips thinking about it. He feels his mouth water and if he had a tail it would be wagging.

"Eh? Pig? Really?" Killua raises his eyebrow, looking over at Gon. "You really like meat huh? That's kind of weird for a centaur." Killua's expression is calculating...probing.

"Yeah I really like meat!" Gon blinks when he registers what Killua said lastly. _Oh yeah...I'm a centaur._ "It's not that weird for a centaur to like meat. I am half man, half horse. It's well known that most humans are meat eaters." Gon wishes he could pat himself on the back. That sounded pretty good. Gon is so happy he saw a centaur on the island when they came to pick up a shipment of berries from Mito. If not, he wouldn't have even known what a centaur was when Kite said it.

"Yeah, that's true I guess." Killua looks at Gon from the corner of his eye before he throws another robot in his mouth.

"Ne it's so hot out. The robot is melting." Gon frowns when the chocolate starts to get on his hand. He quickly puts the rest of the robot he was holding in his mouth. He starts to lick his fingers that are covered in chocolate.

"You need to eat them faster-" Killua starts only to stop. Killua watches as Gon licks up his fingers one by one, licking up the chocolate. Gon doesn't notice how Killua is staring at him or the flush that is now on his cheeks. "...You missed a spot." Gon blink when Killua grabs his chin and turns his head so Gon is staring at him. Killua's eyes are half lidded, those icy blue eyes holding something that makes Gon's stomach twist. Gon is feeling a bit hotter as Killua leans in. He can smell Killua...he smells like cotton and chocolate. Clean and sweet. Killua licks tentatively at the corner of Gon's mouth. Gon takes an intake of breath, his heart beating faster as Killua pulls away slowly.

They stare into each other's eyes. Blue boring into amber. Gon can't help to smile, and his chest feels like it's swelling. When his people lick on another it means they really like each other. It's a sign of friendship and caring.

Killua blinks, his face getting really red and he moves away from Gon on the bench. "T-There...I got it for you." Killua throws another robot in his mouth.

"Thanks!" Gon smiles and moves closer. Gon notices there's some chocolate on Killua's cheek so Gon grabs Killua's chin like the other male did to him " You got some on you too!" Gon chuckles as he leans in and licks Killua's cheek. The other male goes stiff against him, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs on his face.

"I-I can get it myself!" Killua pushes Gon a little hard, the other male wasn't expecting it so he fell off the bench. Gon blinks, looking up at Killua who is glaring at him, his face still pink. "Lets do something else." Killua stands up, throwing the trash bag in the trash...It's completely empty.

"Is that healthy? Eating so much chocolate at once?" Gon runs after Killua when he started walking off quickly. "Mito told me you shouldn't eat sweets too much-"

"I don't care if it's unhealthy. It's awesome. You're such a square Gon."

"I thought I was a circle." Gon tilts his head. Thinking about the circle with Kurapika and Alluka.

"...You're so stupid." Killua shakes his head as he keeps walking, his hands in his pockets. He looks irritated again.  
"No, I'm not." Gon huffs. " I'm a circle. Along with Alluka, Kurapika and now you. We're all friends and we're sticking together."

"No. You and Alluka are friends. That's it. Kurapika obviously wants nothing to do with you, and we're only hanging out right now for my sister. Just so I can feel you out and get use to you so I don't try to kill you when you're around Alluka."

"So you're not hanging out with me because you want to?"

"Of course I don't want to."

Gon feels a pang in his chest but he glares at Killua. "I think you're lying."

"Really?" Killua raises his eyebrow, glancing over at Gon.

"Yeah. You've been having fun with me."

"No I haven't." Killua scoffs.

"You've been smiling and laughing." Gon catches the slight tensing of Killua's shoulders. "It's okay that you're having fun with me isn't it? Because I'm having a lot of fun with you, Killua. You say you're only here for your sister...but I want us to be friends. I want you to want to hang out with me because we're friends."

Killua stops walking, his shoulders relaxing. He lets out a long breath before he turns to look at Gon. When Killua locks eyes with those honest amber orbs, He glances away, rubbing the back of his head. "We'll see." He grunts and turns his back to Gon, marching off. Gon smiles and runs up next to him, knowing his tail would be wagging a mile a minute. There's hope. "Lets do something else fun. I'll show you the movies and the arcade. We're not going to do any of it though. You're not going to be smuggling me for money."

"Don't worry I'll be getting a job soon!" Gon smiles, hoping Leorio has found him one.

Killua's eyes flash when Gon's stomach growls. Gon can't help to blush as he rubs his stomach, trying to ignore the pain. He really doesn't like this. Chocolate tasted good but it did nothing for him. Gon needs to hunt. He needs to sink his teeth into some meat.

Killua doesn't say anything about his stomach growling. "The arcade is up a few streets. I've taken Alluka there a couple of times. She likes it but not as much as going to the movies or the park."

"Oh yeah! Alluka really likes the park! She likes to swing on the swing." Gon smiles, thinking about the time he spent with Alluka there. "She had a lot of fun when I pushed her on the swing."

"You guys went to the park?" Killua narrows his eyes at Gon. "Seriously, you're lucky nothing happened to Alluka. You put her in so much danger in one day. You're lucky Alluka likes you or I would have killed you yesterday."

"What's wrong with the park?" Gon tilts his head.

"It's out in the open. The park here is also where some serious gangs meet up. If they see Alluka without me, they will try something. The bounty on our heads could set someone for life." Killua's face goes blank as he talks, Gon walking next to him as they walk down the side walk, cars speeding past them.

"You guys have bounties on your head? The park didn't feel dangerous to me. There was a lot of families and mates there."

"Of course we do. We're the famous Zoldycks. Merciless killers." Killua smirks to himself, those eyes have this certain tone to them though that Gon doesn't know what to think of it. "Some of those people probably belonged to a gang and any real families there were tourists who don't know better." Killua suddenly stops walking, his hands in his pockets. He smirks at Gon. "Can you imagine? If you just brought me in to one of the gangs, You would have all the money you could ever want. You could buy all the pig you want. You would be set." Killua leans closer. "I'm worth 100,000,000,000J" Killua's voice gets darker, yet more alluring. Gon can't describe it. He feels that shiver go down his spine. "That kind of money could drive anyone mad with greed."

Gon's not completely sure but he knows that the number Killua said is very large. Gon liked the idea of being able to buy all the pigs he would ever want but at the same time it sounds... "I don't really care about money." Gon smiles, being honest.

"Really?" Killua raises his eyebrow, his smirk slowly leaving his lips. He searches Gon's expression for something. "Right now you're starving because you have no money. I'm sure in a little bit you'll start feeling desperate. When I told you how much I was worth, did it cross your mind at all to turn me in for that money?"

"No." Gon blinks. "I wouldn't want that money if the price was turning you in. What would they do to you if you were turned in?"

"Kill me. Torture me. Try to get even more money out of my parents." Killua shrugs his shoulders like it's nothing. He's staring at Gon strangely though. "You didn't even act like it was a big deal when I told you how much I'm worth! You really are strange you know that?" Killua shakes his head as he starts to walk again, Gon walking by his side. "If you told me you were worth that much, and I didn't have any money, I'd be thinking of a way to make it happen."

"Do you like money Killua?" Gon doesn't let what Killua is saying bother him.

"Who doesn't? Money buys me chocolate and anything I want. But I guess it gets boring if you have too much money." Killua thinks about it for a moment.

"What's your favorite thing in the world?" Gon has a skip in his step as he jumps so he's in front of Killua, the two boys locking eyes as Gon walks backwards in front of Killua.

"My favorite thing in the world? That's random." Killua blinks. "I want to say chocolate is my favorite thing. Alluka is my favorite person." Killua smiles slightly talking about his sister.

"Killua, can you tell me more about what you like?" Gon smiles. He wants to know everything about Killua. Today is his chance to really get to know the other male.

"Would you stop walking in front of me?" Killua grumbles as he grabs Gon and pulls him so he's walking by his side again. Killua quickly lets go of his hand and puts his own back in his pocket. "I like playing video games. I like messing with people. I like killing people. I like to skateboard. I like spending time with my sister." Killua's eye twitches slightly when he looks over at Gon and sees the other male staring at him with those big amber orbs and that expression on his face like he's so happy. "Why do you keep asking about me? Why don't you tell me something about yourself." Killua narrows his eyes at Gon.  
"What do you want to know?" Gon smiles, feeling excited at Killua's interest in him.

"I know you like simple things like meat, chasing bunnies and being outside but is there anything thing else you like?"

Gon blinks. Killua remembered that from when he spoke in front of math class? "I like a lot of things. I like sitting under the stars at night and trying to make shapes out of them. I like Alluka. I like Kurapika. I like Killua." Gon smiles brightly at Killua, not noticing the faint blush on the other males cheeks. "I like running and competitions. I like to challenge myself. There's a lot." Gon chuckles. "I could go on and on."

"I can see that." Killua looks forward.

"Hey Killua, what's a skateboard?"

"You don't know what a skateboard is?" Killua raises his eyebrow. When Gon shakes his head, he sighs. "You don't know anything do you? Were you raised under a rock? Where did you come from Gon?"

Gon tenses up. Killua catches it. Those blue eyes sharpen and there's this probing look that makes Gon feel a little uncomfortable. "Um..." Where do Centaurs come from? Gon feels his stomach twist. He doesn't like having to lie. It feels wrong, having to lie to Killua. "I-It's a long way from here, you probably never heard of it-"

"I'm pretty sure I have." Killua cuts in. Those blue eyes aren't leaving his amber ones. "Where are you from Gon?" Killua smiles...and it's too sweet. Gon doesn't like it. "I just want to know. We can't have friendship if you keep things from me right?"

Gon's stomach twist again. He knows that's correct. Gon was taught to be true to the people you care about. Gon looks away from Killua, "You're right Killua. Friends should be honest with each other." Gon locks eyes with Killua and he smiles. "So I will be. I don't like that smile on your face Killua, your real smile is much prettier."

"Wha-" Killua looks surprised, his eyes widen slightly and his cheeks gaining color.

"Giving me a fake smile isn't really being honest is it?" Gon grins, closing his eyes in it as he waves his finger in Killua's face. "So I'm keeping where I'm from a secret~"

"Tsk." Killua glares, those blue eyes flash. "If I didn't know better, it would appear you don't want me to know where you're from Gon." Killua is walking so close that their shoulders are brushing against one another.

"Not really." Gon says honestly. "Mito told me not to say." Which isn't a lie. Even before his employer sent him another letter giving him instructions, when Mito found out he was going in the city, she told him not to tell anyone his last name and to not tell them where he lived.

" _I would hate you getting in trouble for having Ging's last name. I'm sure he's done plenty of things that have gotten him in trouble up there!"_

"It's for my protection and for my family's."

"You think I would hurt your family?" Killua puts a hand to his chest in mock offense, his mouth open wide.

"No. But I promised Mito I wouldn't tell anyone." Gon smiles, holding out his pinky. Killua blinks at the finger before looking at Gon. "I pinky promised and I never break my promises. Don't take it personally. If not for that promise, I would tell you."

"So this Mito person is pretty paranoid huh?" Killua grunts, putting his hands back in his pockets. He seems to have let the whole thing go, much to Gon's relief. "You said she was your aunt right?"

"Yeah! Mito is the best." Gon smiles, his heart lifting at talking about his loving family member. "She's not really paranoid. She just doesn't want me getting hurt. No matter how much I tell her not to, she worries over me too much." Gon chuckles thinking about it. "I really miss her though." Gon's laughing stops as he looks forward. He misses everything about his island really.

"You two are close?" Killua glances over at Gon.

"Yeah. Really close. Since my dad left and my mother died, Mito is the only family I've ever known. Her and my grandmother. Mito taught me everything I know."

Killua is quiet for a moment as they walk together. Gon is noting the buildings they past that smell the best. His mouth is watering more and his stomach is growling. It's becoming more painful. Gon never considered the idea that if he got too hungry he might turn or lose control of the ability to hide his ears and tail. There's a certain weakness growing that is hard to ignore.

"Do you know anything about your real parents? Like, anything about your mom? Surly you asked this Mito person about them."

"I asked Mito about Ging but she would always get upset when I did. I never asked Mito about my mom because I never wanted to. Mito is my mother." Gon smiles over at Killua who is looking at him with those blue eyes slightly wide. "She's the only mother I've ever known and she's the only one I need to know about."

"...Aren't you curious?" Killua presses.

"Not really. She was never there. Mito was." Gon shrugs his shoulders. "Wanting to know about someone else, would feel like I'm betraying Mito in some way."

"That's half of yourself that you don't even know. You could be mixed with something and you'll never know if you don't know about your mother." Killua keeps pressing.

"That's okay. I don't want to know about my mother." Gon keeps his smile. Killua stares at him a moment longer before looking forward. He doesn't say anything else about it but those blue eyes are alight in wonder that Killua tries to hide with indifference.

"The arcade is just down this street and if we keep going straight, we'll get to the movies."

Gon nods his head, the movement making him feel dizzy. Gon's stomach growls loudly and his heart is beating faster. He can feel his muscles starting to twitch. Gon's body is heating up and his ears are ringing.

Gon can't go on much longer. His walking slows till he come to a stop. Killua stops quickly when he realizes Gon isn't walking by his side anymore. He turns with his eyebrow raised. "Why did you stop?"

" I don't feel good." Gon grabs his stomach when it growls again and there's a pain. If Gon wasn't worried his ears and tail would come out he would just deal with it but this could be a problem.

Killua's eyes flash when he hears Gon's stomach growl again and the slight wince on his face. Killua's expression is blank for a moment before a slow smile starts to creep up onto his lips. "I guess it's about lunch time huh? You know what sounds good? A _nice, big, juicy,_ _meaty,_ burger."

"Y-Yeah that does sound really good." Gon gulps, licking his lips, his stomach making a loud sound of approval.

"Do you want one Gon?" Killua questions casually, looking at him lazily.

"Yes! Yes I really do!" Gon starts to jump up and down, and he has to stop himself from panting with his tongue out.

"Wait here. I'm going to get you a nice, juicy, hot, burger." Killua's smile is a little big. Gon's too happy to notice it's a smirk.

"Okay sure!" Gon hops up and down, feeling so happy. He could just bark. He could just howl. A couple of the humans are looking at him strangely but Gon can't care right now. Killua just walked into a building with a large M on it. It smells so good. Gon wants a burger so much. He's going to love Killua forever for getting him a burger. Killua is such a nice person!

Killua comes out soon after with a burger wrapped in yellow paper. Gon can smell it from here. The meat. Gon wants it. He needs it. Just a little something to keep himself under control.

"Thank you so much Killua!" Gon runs over to Killua, reaching to take the burger, only for Killua to pull it out of his reach.

"Oh I'm sorry did you think I was going to get you a burger?" Killua's smirk is too wide. It's cat like. "This is for me. I'm pretty hungry."

"W-What? But you asked me if I wanted one!" Gon's eyes widen and a part of him hurts. He feels betrayed when Killua slowly unwraps the burger, the smell of it hitting Gon hard and his stomach growls.

"Yeah I did. Doesn't mean I was getting you one." Killua smirks as he smells the burger. "Mmm it smells so good Gon. Can you smell how good this is?"

"K-Killua." Gon whimpers. He feels his self restraint breaking apart.

"Aw you can have a bite Gon." Killua suddenly puts the burger in Gon's face. Gon's amber eyes light back up and when he's about to bite into it, Killua pulls it away quickly. Killua chuckles. "You got to be faster than that. I guess you don't want a bite of it. More for me." Killua takes a large bite out of the burger, groaning loudly. "So good."

"Killua that's mean!" Gon glares. He takes it back. Killua is not nice at all! He's torturing him! Gon won't sit here and take this. HE can't. When Killua keeps groaning and talking about how good the burger is...smirking at him, laughing at him. Killua won't be laughing much longer. "That burger is mine!" Gon growls, he surprises Killua by tackling him to the ground, grabbing the burger from his hand. Gon grins and get off the other male, about to run off with the burger only for Killua to kick his back, making Gon fall on his chest as Killua steals the burger back from him.

"Ha! You're going to have to do more than that to steal-" Killua starts, chuckling, only for his eyes to widen when Gon grabs his leg and trips him. Gon crawls on top of Killua quickly, grabbing the burger. Killua is just as quick though. He grabs Gon and turns them so Killua is on top, keeping the burger in his own hand.

Killua grins down at Gon as he lifts the burger up to his mouth, about to take another bite. "No!" Gon growls as he grabs Killua and rolls them so he's on top. This keeps happening, the two boys rolling around on the ground, trying to gain the burger back from one another. They knock into a couple of humans who cuss at them but Gon is focused on one thing and one thing only. And that's getting the burger from Killua.

"Give me the burger Killua! You teased me and that was wrong!" Gon growls as he rolls Killua so he's on top again. He tries to rip the burger out of Killua's hand but this time, Killua shoves Gon roughly, hitting his chest. Gon grunts in pain as he Is thrown a few feet away from Killua, landing right in the middle of the street.

Gon's eyes narrow when he sees Killua making a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" Gon jumps out of the way of a car that almost ran him over, only to blink when he realizes that some of the cars are going the way Killua is going. Gon jumps on one of them, grabbing on tight, crouching down like a frog. Gon is sure someone is yelling at him and when this car stops, he jumps on another one, making his way quickly to Killua who is coming into sight.

"I got you!" Gon grins when the jumps off a moving car and tackles Killua, the two falling down and rolling down a hill. Gon tries to bite into the burger as they fall but he accidentally nips Killua's wrist instead. The other male responds by punching him in the back. Gon grunts and though that hurt...Gon knows it could have been worse. There was something...playful about it. Killua and Gon are play fighting. Once Gon gets on his back, he kicks Killua off, sending the other male into the air. Killua's smirk sends excited sparks down Gon's spine as he has to quickly move before the other boy stomps on down on him. The ground cracks at the force of Killua's weight.

"Give up. You'll never get it." Killua waves the burger around. Gon wishes he had his fishing rod. Then he would have had the burger a long time ago. Gon can smell it. He's so close. Gon's eyes narrow, he tenses the muscles of his legs, his eyes locking on the burger. He takes off running towards Killua. The other male smirking at him. "Come at me." He's radiating confidence. With the way he's standing, Gon is sure he's going to side step him. Just when Killua is about to move, Gon jumps in the air, taking the assassin off guard. Gon jumps over Killua's head, bending his body to take the burger from Killua's hand, landing a couple of feet away from the other male.

"Yes! I got it!" Gon jumps up and down before he licks his lips, about to take a much needed bite of this delicious burger-

Gon's senses perk up to someone behind him but it's too late. Killua kicks Gon's legs, swiping him off his feet and making him fall. Killua gets on top of Gon, pinning his hands next to his head. Gon grips the burger. He's not letting it go.

"How rude." Killua is...smiling. Gon finds his body relaxing if only slightly. Killua's smile is something Gon really likes. This smile is different then the ones before. It's playful. "I bought this burger for myself and you go and try to steal it from me. You're a little thief aren't you?"

"You teased me." Gon grumbles, glaring at Killua with those amber eyes. "You knew I wanted the burger and then you bought one yourself and you tried to eat it in front of me. Watching that would have been torture."

"So you tackled me in broad daylight, wrestled with me, knocking down many humans in the process. Then you proceeded to follow me by jumping on moving cars only to tackle me again." Killua hums but again...he looks amused. "You could have caused an accident all for this burger. And you bit me. I don't think you deserve this burger Gon." Killua chuckles when Gon gives him a look.

"Aw come on Killua! I really want it." Gon wiggles underneath him.

"Too bad. I'm going to eat it and you're going to watch." Killua smirks as lifts the burger and places it in his mouth. Killua looses his hold enough for Gon to get up and as fast as he can, he bites into the burger that was left hanging out of Killua's mouth when Gon had ripped Killua's hand out of the way. Killua's eyes widen as Gon eats half of it quickly, their lips brushing against each other.

That playful smile has been wiped off of Killua's face. Those blue eyes wide as he stares at Gon who is grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha! I got some! Take that Killua-" Gon starts only to be shoved down roughly by the other male. Gon winces at the hold Killua has on him as the assassin gets on top of him, staring down at him with those dark blue eyes. Gon feels that shiver again...and some heat. Gon feels a little strange with Killua looking down at him like this so he starts to wiggle. "Killua? Are you mad that I had some?" Gon frowns. Feeling a little guilty. Killua is looking hungry. "I just couldn't stop myself. I was so hungry and it smelled so good-"

"...Let's get something else to eat." Killua started to touch Gon's lips with his thumb only to blink. Those blue eyes slowly go back to normal but he keeps staring at Gon. He takes a sharp intake of breath before he gets off of Gon quickly, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. He smirks over at Gon, that look completely gone. "You went crazy for that burger."

"That's your fault." Gon huffs as he stands up and rushes so he's walking next to Killua.

"I can't believe you jumped on a bunch of cars. They were so pissed. I could hear them cussing from across the road." Killua starts to laugh loudly.

"All I was thinking about was catching you." Gon chuckles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you got me. I was kind of impressed you could keep up with me." Killua hums.

"Even though I was upset about you teasing me, I have to say I had a lot of fun trying to get the burger from you." Gon chuckles. "We should wrestle again some time!"

"I don't know. You made it pretty weird by eating that burger out of my mouth." Killua flushes but there was that smile again.

"I was hungry!" Gon whines. "Let's play again!"

"Sure, I liked beating on you." Killua grunts but that smile is still there. He seems to be trying to hide it with his hair.

Even though Killua says they're not friends, Gon can't help to feel they are. He feels it in his chest that is feeling tight and his body that still feels warm.

The fight over the burger brought them closer. Gon's sure of it. Gon's been having so much fun that he's forgotten what he as so worried about this morning or what had been bothering him.

As the day goes on, Killua's presence continues to have this nice effect on him. Gon feels happy and warm and he wants to touch Killua's hand when it gets close to him when they walk, and Gon wants to hug Killua and lick his face. He wants to show him affection but whenever he does, Killua pushes him off and seems to get angry.

There's something different about Killua. This feeling Gon gets when he's around Killua, having fun with Killua is different from the feeling he got having fun with Kurapika and Alluka. Gon can't explain it but it feels like there's something changing inside of him as he spends more time with Killua. Good or bad, Gon isn't sure.

All Gon knows is that he wants to be as close as Killua as he can be. He wants to know everything about him and spend more days like this hanging out with Killua. He wants to touch Killua's white hair and feel Killua's body heat against his like he did when Killua would pin him against the ground. The more Gon sees Killua's smile, the more his heart swells.

Gon really likes Killua.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for taking me out to eat Killua!" Gon rubs his stomach, sighing contently as the two walk side by side, a comfortable air between them. The sun is setting in the horizon, the thin trees casting shadows over the raven haired male's face.

"You weren't going to stop bugging me if I went to eat in that restaurant by myself." Killua grunts but he finds a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. He has his hands in his pockets, the two boys walking close enough that their shoulders are almost touching.

"Yeah probably not." Gon chuckles, Killua finding his stomach doing that weird fluttering. "It smelled too good! I don't think the waiter liked me much though."

"That's because you kept shouting at me from outside when you thought I was going to eat without you. It might also have something to do with the food fight you started."

"I did not start that food fight! You did Killua! You threw mash potatoes at my face." Gon pouts, pointing a finger at Killua. "And I wouldn't have been yelling if you didn't tease me again! You told me all about that place and then just walked in! I couldn't take that. I'm not good with being teased."

Killua feels his mouth go a little dry at that last part. That just sounds wrong...but Gon looks as innocent as always. Killua swallows down whatever that weird feeling is and grins over at Gon.

"You said you wanted to taste my mash potatoes so I was happy to oblige."

"Uh huh. Then I was happy to let you 'taste' my fries." Gon glares only to start chuckling again. Killua can't help to chuckle as well. He would never admit it out loud but...He had a lot of fun with Gon. No matter what, Gon wasn't afraid to do anything and he went along with what Killua wanted to do. They mainly just walked and fucked around. That's the best he can describe it.

Wherever they went, they caused trouble and laughed. Killua isn't sure Gon even knows how disruptive he's been today. With jumping into traffic, knocking humans over, and the food fight. It's been crazy. What's even more crazy is how much...fun Killua had with Gon.

"We made such a mess. That old guy chased you out with his wife's purse when you missed me and threw a french fry at his head." Killua laughs, not able to help it remembering Gon's face.

"Aw I still feel bad about that! I didn't mean to get him." Gon fiddles with his fingers.

"Forget about it. He's just an old geezer." Killua waves off Gon's guilt. "So...Are you full?" Killua clicks his tongue when he still sees Gon is thinking about the old man. Gon can feel guilt for the weirdest things. Gon didn't care about the mess he caused but he cared about an old man's bald head? He's so strange.

"For the most part." Gon beams, his mood being restored as he smiles at Killua.

"What do you mean for the most part?" Killua raises an eyebrow.

"It takes a lot to satisfy my appetite." Gon pats his stomach, licking his lips. Killua doesn't think about how his body feels a bit warm, his blue eyes watching too intently that pink tongue tracing those soft lips. "I have to eat a lot." Gon chuckles.

"Yeah...?" Killua swallows, forcing himself to look away from those lips. What the hell is wrong with him? He's been having this issue all day.

"But I feel a lot better. If not for you, I would have probably starved today." Gon smiles.

"Well don't expect it all the time. You're not going to be bumming me for money." Killua grunts.

"No! Like I said, I should be getting a job soon-" Gon's eyes flashed at the word 'job'. He looks forward, towards his apartment that they just reached. Killua stops walking when Gon does, watching the other male from the corner of his eye. Gon has a weird look in those amber orbs before he looks at Killua, his smile back. "I had a lot of fun with you today Killua."

Killua feels his face get warm at those bright amber eyes. "Yeah it was alright." Killua shrugs his shoulders, trying to play off whatever feeling Gon is making him feel. "It wasn't that boring hanging out with you."

"Haha yeah." Gon's eyes get softer. A knowing look in them that makes Killua feel like he has to say something more- "I want to spend more time with you like this. I want to get closer to you. Me and you are going to be best friends! I can just tell."

"In order to be best friends, we have to be friends first." Killua finds himself saying when Gon starts to walk up the stairs to his room, Killua staying below with his hands in his pockets. His heart is beating too fast right now. How can Gon just say weird things like that?

"Silly Killua." Gon chuckles, grinning down at Killua who is looking up at him in surprise. "We already are friends!"

"W-When did that happen?" Killua sputters. As far as he remembers they were _not_ friends.

"You've always been my friend." Gon smiles. "But I think I became your friend today! We had a lot of fun together!"

Killua opens his mouth. He wants to tell Gon he's wrong. To tell him this is all for his sister but he finds that the words won't come out. After all the talk about friendship and all the fun he had with Gon...it's hard to keep saying this lie. What's the point in fighting being Gon's friend anyway? He's going to be around his sister all the time so he has to put up with him anyway. Maybe it would be even better if they had a friendship?

"...Yeah. You're alright." Killua glances away, feeling his ears get hot when Gon's smile gets too big for his face.

"What?! So I am your friend? We're friends now? Yay!" Gon jumps, his eyes are sparkling. Killua swears to you.

"Don't freak out about it. It's not big deal. I mean, you're going to be around my sister anyway so-"

"No big deal?! This makes me really happy Killua!" Gon's amber eyes are too bright. Killua can't look away. Killua's stomach is fluttering and his mouth is dry. He can hear his heart in his ears. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Ah no...Not tomorrow." Killua doesn't like the burst of excitement he felt thinking about spending time like this with Gon tomorrow. It's too much. He needs a break. How the hell did this even happen? How did Gon become his friend in the course of two days? He needs a break from Gon and maybe Gon's powers will weaken on him. "I'm going to be working and Alluka can't see you since I won't be there."

"Oh okay." Gon frowns, looking disappointed only for his eyes to brighten back up. "Then i'll see you at school!"

"...Yeah. I'll see you at school."

"Goodbye Killua!" Gon waves at the other male quickly, his smile too wide before he walks into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"See ya, Gon..." Killua finds himself waving at Gon long after Gon closed the door, his lips up in a smile. He blinks when he realizes this and quickly stops himself. He swallows down the fluttering of his heart and this butterfly feeling in his stomach as he turns and starts to walk quickly towards his mansion.

Killua shakes his head, trying to clear his mind but no matter what he tries to think about, his thoughts go back to the day he just had with Gon. And he finds his lips are staying up in a small smile.

Gon is his friend...Why the hell is he so happy about that? Killua has never had this feeling in his chest before. It spreads and it's effecting his brain. He really needs that break tomorrow away from Gon to sort all this out...

So it's alright for him to think about Gon right now isn't it?

Killua could not deny how easy it was to talk to Gon and to play around with him. Soon after meeting up with him, it just became natural. Words seemed to flow out and Killua was comfortable with touching Gon, giving him shoves and wrestling with him.. Killua tries not to think about how he felt when he saw that Gon's ear was closed.

Killua felt ill when he saw it. His stomach turned and he felt like throwing up or biting Gon again. Killua should have felt relieved that his mistake was gone but he wasn't. He didn't like the hole not being here. He felt anxious. He had to start another conversation to stop himself from acting on his strange feelings.

It's not like that's because Killua wants Gon to be his mate. It can't be. Killua was alright as the time went by...he just didn't look at Gon's ear.

But then other weird stuff happened. Like Killua licking Gon's face and the overwhelming urge he had to just crash his lips against Gon's after the other male had brushed his lips against Killua's while trying to eat the burger.

That's not because Killua wants Gon as a mate. _No._ Not at all.

Yet Killua couldn't get over how soft those lips felt against his own, or how warm his body got. He wanted to taste Gon. He wanted to keep Gon pinned against the ground and... _and..._

Killua's face gets red and he shakes his head. Seriously...What the hell kind of power does Gon have? How did he start off with hanging out with Gon just to get information to becoming friends with him and having a...an awesome time. Killua doesn't remember the last time he laughed that much. It was insane. It didn't feel real. He felt high. Maybe Gon has the power to make people high, Killua doesn't fucking know.

Killua doesn't know anything more than he started out with. He didn't find out anything about Gon's mother except that Gon doesn't' want to know anything about her. He didn't find out where Gon came from. He didn't find out what power he has. All Killua learned was that Gon really likes meat, he has a hefty appetite, he's fast, strong, likes to look at stars, his nose crinkles up a little bit when he chuckles a lot which is _really_ cute, he is really close to Mito who is his aunt who raised him since he was a baby-

Hold up. Go back. He did not just call that idiot cute!

Killua swallows, hating how his body is responding to his thoughts. Alright. Stay focused. So he only learned pointless stuff. He learned things but they weren't the things Killua was looking for. The assassin couldn't help to notice Gon was touchy on some subjects. Like his mom and where he came from. Killua caught how Gon tensed up and he looked nervous. Soon after he calmed down and said something about promising Mito that he wouldn't say...

But Killua feels like Gon was being dishonest in some way. Is it because Gon doesn't trust him? That he thinks Killua might attack his family?...or maybe he's hiding something else.

He doesn't like that. It's one thing if Gon doesn't know something like his mother, but if Gon is hiding something, that makes Killua suspicious. Maybe Gon knows what he's doing. There's still a paranoid part of him telling him Gon is bad news. He still could be an assassin or an enemy and Killua is letting him get even closer. Killua won't put down his guard. He can't trust Gon completely, for his sister's sake.

Gon is also very good at seeing through a lie. Gon was able to see through his smile...Killua has worked on that for years! How the hell could he tell it's fake? Maybe Killua wasn't doing his best? But Gon's words when he called him out...calling his real smile pretty...Killua won't admit the strange skipping of his heart.

Gon is an enigma.

Killua blinks when he finds himself standing in front of his mansion's doors. Was he really spacing out the whole way here? Thinking of Gon?...Killua has to be careful. Gon is dangerous. He causes him to blank out and he takes over his thoughts. He can't let Gon use whatever power to win him over so easily. He has to stay cautious. He has to keep some distance between them.

Killua walks into his mansion, heading towards his room. He wants nothing more then to get on his computer, set up a couple of assignments for tomorrow and go to bed. Pushing Gon out of his mind and focusing on nothing but work all day. Sounds good. Sounds fantastic-

"Big brother!" As soon as Killua opened his bedroom door, Alluka came running towards him, jumping into his arms.

"Alluka! You're already back? I thought Something was going to stay out for another day." Killua's eyes widen as he hugs his sister back. He pulls her away to look into those blue eyes that are so bright.

"I couldn't stay in! Something let me come back out because I'm so happy! I can't believe you spent the whole day with Gon! How was it? What did you do?" Alluka is bouncing. " Brother you're the best! You're going to let me be friends with Gon and you even did this for me! Do you get it now brother? Do you see what I've been seeing? Gon is great isn't he?" Killua hasn't seen her this excited in a long time.

"Take a breather will you? You're going to make yourself pass out." Killua grabs his sister's shoulders to keep her from bouncing but those eyes are too bright. Killua finds himself smiling despite himself. Killua blinks. "You're able to control Something now?"

"No, not really. Something just said she would let me out. She understands me." Alluka's smile grows bigger. "Stop trying to distract me! Tell me all about your day with Gon!"

"Uh...I showed him around the city. That's pretty much it." Killua shrugs his shoulders causally. "Nothing special about it."

"What did you show him? How did he react to it?" Alluka is fluttering around him. Killua knows if Alluka were to find out about him and Gon playing around she would never let him live it down. It's all she would want to talk about.

"I showed him the movies and arcade. He seemed to be excited about trying them out but he's broke." Killua grunts.

"That's fine! We can pay for him to go right big brother?" Alluka starts to tug on him. "We can all go to the movies!" Alluka smiles, thinking about it. "See brother? Gon is a good guy! We can all be friends and do things together! You must like Gon if you spent the whole day with him!-"

"I did it to make you happy." Killua says quickly, trying to stop himself from flushing.

"Maybe you did at first but there's no way you would spend the whole day with someone you don't like just for me. You could have came home earlier if you wanted to." Alluka's smile is too sly. Curse his influence on her. She has his cunning.

"Alright, alright so it wasn't that bad." Killua grumbles, his cheeks getting pink when Alluka beams at him.

"Oh my gosh! You're friends now aren't you?!"

"What? No-"

The two siblings stop when Alluka's phone starts to ring. She takes her phone out of her pocket, her eyes lighting up like stars before she answers it "Gon!" Her smile is too big. "I know I heard! Killua spent the whole day with you! That's amazing! What? Killua said you were friends?-"

"Gon, what the hell!" Killua flushes, glaring at the phone like he was glaring at the boy himself. "Don't call my sister and tell-"

"Killua did what? He took you out to eat!" Alluka starts to run off with the phone. "Really? What else did you guys do?"

"Alluka get off the phone!" Killua starts to run after her, his face getting too red when Alluka giggles, there's no doubt in Killua's mind that Gon is telling Alluka everything that happened. _Everything._ Killua doesn't feel comfortable about this. Not at all.

"I know it's so exciting! I'm so happy! We should definably all hang out together. Brother defiantly likes you a lot if he treated you like that-"

"Alluka!"

"-I'm glad you're happy too Gon. I'm going to text you, big brother is throwing a fit- oh don't worry about it. He's just embarrassed-"

Killua grabs Alluka's phone and ends the call, by now his face feels hot. Alluka is grinning from ear to ear as she takes the phone back from Killua. "'Alright' huh? Taking Gon out to eat, wresting with him and having a food fight with him doesn't sound alright to me. It sounds like you had a lot of fun big brother." Alluka's lips curl in a smirk. Killua finds himself backing up from her when she takes a step closer. "You like Gon! You even said you were friends with him! Admit it! Gon is amazing!"

"I don't have to admit anything. So we had some fun together. Big whoop. Gon wouldn't give up on being my friend so I just gave up. I'll have to deal with him since he's going to be around you so much anyway..." Killua crosses his arms, glancing away. "Gon isn't that great. He's still just an idiot. How amazing can he be when he never had chocolate in till today?"

"What? Really?" Alluka's eyes widen. "Poor Gon! He hasn't had anything good. When we hung out, that was the first time he had pizza."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"He really hasn't experienced much." Killua snorts. "He didn't know what a skateboard, and Google was either."

"Then again, i'm sure centaurs don't have much use for skateboards." Alluka chuckles, thinking about it, The horse like creature on a skateboard.

"Still, they should at least know what they are."

"Since Gon hasn't experienced much, it's our duty as his friends to make sure we get him all the good stuff!" Alluka grips her fist, this light there that Killua hasn't seen before. "Friends help each other out so we got to help Gon have fun. We should all go to the arcade tomorrow!"

"No. I've had enough Gon for one weekend. Tomorrow I'm going to be working."

"Aw but I haven't had enough Gon! I wanna spend more time with him." Alluka pouts. Killua feels that heartburn in his chest. He ignores it. He won't acknowledge what that feeling could possibility be.

"You'll see him at school Monday." Killua waves his sister off, walking towards his computer before sitting down at his desk.

"Since Gon is your friend now does that mean we can sit with him during classes?" Alluka comes up next to Killua, looking so bright and hopeful.

"...I guess so." Killua taps his fingers against the table.

"And I can talk to Gon without you getting angry and trying to kill him?"

"...I won't try to kill him for talking to you."

"And can we sit with him at lunch?"

"Do we really have to involve Gon in everything?"

"I want to." Alluka smiles suddenly. "Gon makes everything better."

Again, that heartburn. A bit stronger this time. Killua frowns to himself. Has Gon's powers been effecting Alluka as well? Does she feel the same way he does when he's around the other male? That thought makes the heartburn spread.

"Hey Alluka...Does Gon make you feel weird?" Killua can't stop himself. It's like the heartburn has spread to his brain.

"Feel weird? Like how?" Alluka tilts her head.

"Like...I don't know. You just said Gon makes everything better. Why do you feel like that?"

"I just do I guess. Gon's smiles are contagious and any bad situation, he makes it seem okay. He's funny too. And he's kind."

"Do you feel any kind of...witchcraft radiating off of him?"

"Witchcraft?...hmm, I don't think so. I do still feel that connection though but I'm not sure it's because Gon is a witch or not."

"I mean...when he smiles at you, do you get this weird feeling in your stomach?"

"No. When he smiles at me I feel really happy though. It's like his happiness is shocked through me with his smile." Alluka chuckles to herself. "He's a great guy. He doesn't' make me feel ill if that's what you're saying. Why? Does he make your stomach feel weird-"

"No." Killua shakes his head quickly. "I've just been thinking...don't you think it's strange how fast Gon is able to make friends? How easy it is to talk to him and stuff?"

"I think it's because Gon is a friendly and open person. I don't think there's anything strange about it. _You do_ because you don't have any friends." Alluka teases.

Killua's heartburn hasn't settled down. There's something eating at him and he has to ask. " This connection you have...You don't want Gon as a mate do you?" Killua's eyes narrow at this and he locks eyes with his sister. Killua didn't mean to make his voice sound as harsh as it did.

"...I don't think so." Alluka crosses her arms. "I like him as a friend. You don't have to worry about me trying to run off and mate with Gon." Alluka seems to think for a moment when she catches the slight relaxing of her brother's shoulders. "But you know...he is really cute."

"Huh?" Killua looks back at his sister when the heartburn was just starting to go away. Now it's back, and his stomach hurts.

"Gon is really cute. I'm sure anyone who gets him as a mate will be very happy." Alluka smiles to herself before she hugs Killua and kisses him on the cheek. "I know you probably don't want to talk about Gon after spending the whole day with him so I'll let you get to your work. Thank you so much for doing this for me big brother. It means the world to me. You're the best big brother ever." Alluka tightens her grip on Killua.

"I better be the best big brother ever after all this." Killua can't help to smile in his sister's hold. When she lets go, he looks back at her. "No hanging out with Gon tomorrow okay? You can't see him when I'm not around."

"Don't worry. I got it. I won't. I'm just happy to be able to have Gon as my friend." Alluka starts to jump again. "I'm going to go text him about what you did today!"

"Wait Alluka-" Killua starts only for his sister to run out of the room, a skip in to her step. Killua sighs, knowing it's no use. Gon will talk about everything and then his sister will tease him about it. Killua is glad his sister is happy but at the same time...Well, Killua doesn't really get it. He's glad his sister is happy but he also has this heartburn about it.

Killua tries to focus on setting up assignments to distract him tomorrow. He tries not to think of the conversation Alluka and Gon are having right now...He tries not to be curious as to what Gon is saying about him. Work. Work is where he needs to be focused on.

Killua has no idea how Monday is going to go but right now he can't worry about that. He has to get Gon out of his head. Those amber eyes, that smile...How cute he is.

Alluka called Gon cute. She sees it too. She's being effected just as him. Who else sees Gon as being cute? Hopefully he doesn't have to worry about Kurapika anymore-

What's there to be worried about? So what if his sister and possibility Kurapika, think Gon is cute? Not his business. Nope. He doesn't care. Not at all.

Killua finally gets himself lost in his work. He looks at the numbers and the pay he'll be getting and he thinks about his targets and when it will be the best time to take them out. He starts to make arrangements with his other phone, throwing the phone Gon has the number to, to the side.

Killua is all business now. And he'll distance himself and gain himself back before Monday comes. He won't let Gon's power get a hold of him.

They can be friends, but Killua will not accept Gon being his mate. He won't. Killua likes females. He does and he's going to start looking for his real mate.

Killua loses himself in work again, not thinking about how every time he thinks of mate, he thinks of those amber eyes and soft lips...

Gon is troublemaker and Killua will not fall victim to whatever he has going on.

He refuses.

* * *

"Ugh..." Gon groans as he walks back into his apartment, the sun starting to come back up in the horizon. He's covered in dirt from head to toe, his shirt is ripped and there's a leaf stuck in his hair. Gon feels horrible. Not because he's dirty or hungry or that he didn't sleep last night. It's because he failed.

He didn't find Kurapika.

Since Gon decided to spend the day with Killua yesterday, Gon was determined to spend all of Sunday looking for Kurapika and finding him. Gon got really serious about it too. After Killua left his apartment, Gon waited a little while, calling Alluka to talk about his day so he could calm down. He was so happy Saturday. Gon couldn't sit still. He had to talk to Alluka and he wrote Mito a letter. He needs to figure out how he can mail it here but still. Alluka was just as happy as Gon about Killua becoming his friend and what they got to do. Gon wanted to scream to every one that Killua is his friend.

From talking to Alluka, Gon found out that Killua made it home. Once Alluka got off the phone with him, Gon ran back over to the dorms. He knocked on Kurapika's door but didn't sense anyone there. So Gon stayed by Kurapika's door, waiting for him to come back. He never did. Gon stayed up by messaging Alluka and by sending Messages to Killua, though the other male never replied to any of his texts. Gon also called Kurapika a lot. Once Sunday morning came, Gon knew Kurapika was most likely not coming back to the apartment. He's either in trouble, or Kurapika is hiding from him.

Gon spent the remainder of the day looking for Kurapika. He looked in the city, in the park, and near the arcade. He even started asking humans if they seen a blonde haired guy with a pretty face and gray eyes. Most humans just stared back at him or they didn't know. Gon tried to climb up trees to see if he could get more visual and it started to rain so that's how Gon got dirty with mud and leafs in his hair.

All Gon ate yesterday was a bird he found in a tree and some half eaten burgers in this container in the city. He knew no one could see him so he snatched the bird up. It didn't taste that good. The burgers were strange because they were perfectly fine but they were just sitting in this container along with plastic and other things. Gon was just so hungry after running around all day. Gon was looking for some animals to hunt while he was out but he didn't find anything but birds and they're hard to catch and there's always people around.

It was horrible. Gon tried his hardest to find Kurapika but he couldn't. If he can't find his master to guard, how will he ever be a hunter dog? Gon feels dejected, tired, and so very hungry. He took some breaks throughout the day and he took a nap but really he hasn't gotten much sleep in two days.

Gon walks into his apartment and closes the door behind him, remembering to lock it. Gon takes off his shirt and pants, sighing in relief. He lets his tail and ears come out, his tail moves slowly and his ears are pressed against his head.

Gon needs to get better. He needs to work on his senses, he needs to work on his tracking. He needs to become stronger to fight against the spiders. Gon needs training. The young male stretches his aching muscles as he walks into the bathroom, picking up his phone that he left after his last break. Gon's eyes widen and there's a hope in his chest when he sees he has some missed calls and some messages. _Kurapika?-_

He has a missed call from Alluka and Killua. Gon feels both disappointed and happy.

" _Did you even sleep last night? Lol. You kept texting me up to 5 in the morning. You couldn't sleep?"_ That was from Alluka early in the morning.

" _Ugh i'm so bored Gon. Killua is off doing his job so I don't have anyone to play with. Even though we have a lot in our mansion there's only so much you can do before you don't have anything to do. What are you doing today?"_

" _Gon?"_ That was Alluka and this message was sent hours after the last one.

" _Answer my sister's texts. She's getting worried about you"_ That one was from Killua.

"Aw no. I made Alluka worried." Gon frowns. He was so focused on getting Kurapika that he didn't message Alluka or Killua. Gon starts to message Alluka back only for his phone to turn black. Gon blinks. He tries to push buttons but nothing happens. "Oh no, did it break?" Gon frowns when the device doesn't respond to him. He doesn't know how to fix it. Maybe Alluka or Killua will know? He's going to see them at school soon so he'll be able to tell Alluka about his phone and why he didn't message her back.

Gon gets into the shower, turning on the water, the warm temperature causing him to sigh. He washes off the dirt and gets the leaf out of his hair. Gon yawns as he takes some shampoo and scrubs it into his hair. Showers are okay but he liked bathing in the springs they had on his island and Mito would always groom his hair. Bathing on his island is a very social thing. Everyone gets together in the spring and they talk and they help wash each other.

Gon misses bathing with others. Showering like this just makes him feel...eh. He already feels blah. His stomach is starting to rubble again, and his legs feel strained. The good news is that the cuts on his body have healed and his right arm is completely healed.

Gon gets out of the shower, He shakes his hair and his tail, getting the water off of him before grabbing a towel and drying off his body. Even though Gon's eyelids feel heavy, he still feels anxious and excited to go to school. He's going to see Alluka and Killua. He's going to see Kurapika. He has to see Kurapika. He needs to talk to him and to strengthen their friendship.

Gon quickly finds his old shirt and shorts on the floor and puts them back on. He needs more clothes and he needs money in general. He hopes Leorio found him a job. Gon would really appreciate it. He doesn't want to keep having to get money from Killua and he defiantly doesn't want to have Hisoka buy him anymore meals. Gon makes his ears and tail disappear.

Gon grabs his phone before he runs out his apartment, jumping down the stairs and running towards the school. Gon took a little too long in the shower, He doesn't want to end up being late. He needs to see Kurapika. If Kurapika isn't at school...Gon can not rest in till he finds Kurapika. As his friend and guard dog, Gon needs to know Kurapika is okay.

Gon's eyes light up when he spots Alluka and Killua standing near the school entrance. Alluka seems to be talking to her brother frantic and frowning. Killua has his hands in his pockets, his face indifferent but he doesn't look too happy either.

"Alluka! Killua!" Gon cheers, his heart lifting and his mood with it at seeing the two Zoldycks. Seeing his two friends. Alluka and Killua look over at him quickly, Alluka's eyes lighting up and Killua's shoulders relaxing a bit. Gon runs up to the two, Alluka running up to meet him. Gon wraps his arms around Alluka, so happy to see her doing well and she doesn't seem to be angry that he didn't message her back.

"Gon! I was worried something happened to you. You didn't answer any of my messages." Alluka chuckles a little when Gon nuzzles her head.

"I'm sorry. I was busy all yesterday and I forgot to contact you. I was trying to find Kurapika. He's gone missing." Gon pulls away, frowning. "And my phone went dark and it's not working anymore."

"Kurapika's missing?" Alluka frowns. "And your phone went dark?" Alluka takes Gon's phone when he takes it out of his pocket. "Oh it's just dead. I have a charger at home-"

"You were looking for him all yesterday?" Killua growls, taking a step closer. Killua looks angry. He was looking at Gon kind of strange when he hugged Alluka.

"Yeah. I'm really worried-"

"I told you to forget about him. Look at yourself. You look like shit." Killua snaps, looking Gon up and down.

"I do?" Gon tilts his head, looking down at himself.

"I think what my brother means to say is that you look really tired Gon. You have bags under your eyes." Alluka glares a little at her brother before looking back at Gon. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." Gon shakes his head. Alluka's eyes widen.

"And you didn't sleep Saturday night did you?" When Gon shakes his head, Alluka frowns. "Gon, you really shouldn't do that to yourself. I know you're worried about Kurapika but...after what he did Friday...and Killua told me Kurapika said he wasn't your friend anymore."

"Yeah but you know that's not true Alluka! Kurapika is both our friends! He just wanted the Spiders to think I was his enemy to protect us! It's okay-"

"Gon." Alluka cuts him off before Killua could. The other male was getting angry again, Gon can tell. "I'm not sure what the full story is with Kurapika but...maybe it's for the best you two aren't friends. If Kurapika is doing this to protect you, maybe you should just go with it Gon. I know it's hard but...I don't want you getting hurt." Alluka locks eyes with Gon, those eyes looking sincere. "I don't want to lose my first friend."

Killua looks between his sister before looking at Gon. There's something shifting in those blue eyes.

"You won't lose me Alluka! I can fight the spiders. I'll save Kurapika and-"

"Don't be stupid." Killua cuts in. "Your _our_ friend now. I won't have you worrying my sister. Let Kurapika do whatever the hell he's doing. You stay with us during the school day."

"But Kurapika-"

"Nope. No Kurapika." Killua puts his hands on his hips. "I had to come back early from work because my sister was throwing a fit, worrying if something happened to you. Did you even eat anything yesterday?" Killua stands so he's right in front of Gon, looking down on him.

"I...did?" Gon fiddles, feeling like he got in trouble with Mito. Mito would do the same thing, hands on her hips and looking down on him. "I got some half eaten burgers and sandwiches out of this container on the street-"

"You ate out of the trash?!" Alluka and Killua shout at the same time.

"I guess I did-"

"Poor Gon!" Alluka hugs Gon's arm. "You should have called us! Killua would have bought you food!"

"When did I get dragged into this?" Killua grumbles but he's frowning a bit.

"You bought Gon food Saturday, you would have done it again! Poor Gon, having to eat out of the trash. Big brother will buy you lunch today!"

"When the hell are you getting that job?" Killua's eye twitches.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully I'll get it today. I'm going to talk to Leorio." Gon rubs the back of his head. He doesn't really get what's so bad about eating out of the trash. It was free food. They wouldn't put food out in the open like that unless they wanted people to eat it right? Gon's eyes can't help to light up though. Killua is going to buy him more food! "Thanks Killua! See? You're a good friend." Gon beams as Alluka lets go of him so he can walk towards Killua, with his arms out, wanting to hug the other male and nuzzle him and lick his face-

"Ohhh no. Stay away from me, trash breath." Killua puts his hand in Gon's face, pushing him away from him. "Don't be getting near me with that."

"I just wanted to hug you. Alluka hugs me." Gon pouts as he pulls away. Killua was grinning but when Gon said that last part his face dropped. He's glaring at him now.

"Well that's between you two." Killua huffs. "If she wants to hug you and deal with your trash breath that's on her. Besides she didn't even know you had eaten trash-"

"I would still have hugged him." Alluka giggles when her brother gives her a grossed out look.

"...You're both a bunch of weirdos." Killua grumbles when Gon shouts out a yay and nuzzles Alluka again. He grips his fist and looks away from the two. "Lets hurry up and get to class."

"When do you care about being late to class?" Alluka raises her eyebrow, a curious light in those blue eyes as Gon pulls away from her.

"I don't want to be late either." Gon starts to rush in once he notices the time. Gon grins over at Killua who he just passed. "It's because Killua really does care about school."

"Not really." Killua rolls his eyes but he's picked up the pace with Gon too when he sees Alluka starting to run to keep up with Gon.

"Hey Killua, Alluka, I'll race you to class!" Gon grins, really wanting to beat Killua in a race. Back in his island he use to race all the time with the older werewolves. But he always won. Killua would be a challenge and Gon likes that.

"Please." Killua snorts but his lips are turning up in that smirk Gon loves. The smirk he saw so much of Saturday. That playful one. "I'll beat you while carrying Alluka." Killua lifts his sister up easily, carrying her like a baby against his chest.

"We'll see~" Gon chuckles as he takes off running as fast as he can into the school and down the hallway. Killua takes off running, the other male able to keep up with him even with carrying Alluka in his arms. They're going so fast the wind is brushing their hair back. Alluka is giggling, holding onto her brother.

"Go brother, go! Gon's getting ahead of us!"

"Not for long!" Killua smirks and picks up his pace. Gon is in the lead right now but as he runs down the hallway, his amber eyes alight with excitement and adrenaline...He remembers something.

He has no clue where he's going.

Gon desperately tries to remember which class he went to on the first day and where it was. Okay so he stopped that guy from hurting Alluka and then they decided to find the class together and they were going to go in the elevator but instead they used the-

Gon whips his head back when he realizes he passed the stairs he was suppose to go up. Killua is already running up them, laughing. "What's wrong Gon? Forgot where to go?" Killua teases.

"Damn it!" Gon whines before he takes off running as fast as he can up the stairs, trying to reach Killua and pass him. He almost reaches Killua, he's so close- But Killua makes it to the door just before Gon. It was a phone finish.

"We win." Killua and Alluka grin at Gon who is pouting.

"I almost had you! If I didn't forget where the class room was I would have won." Gon crosses his arms, feeling irritated. "We should do it again-"

"Oh no. We won." Killua waves Gon off after he lets Alluka down who's still giggling. "Don't even try. I was carrying Alluka too. You did not almost win."

"I could beat you without you carrying Alluka." Gon glares at Killua, his eyes alight in that flame.

"Yeah? Sounds like a challenge." Killua glares back.

"It is! I'm going to prove that I can win. As long as you don't use that lighting thing..." Gon and Killua keep glaring at each other before they both break out in a grin.

"Find. I accept that. Lets have a race, after school. If I win, you have to do anything I say." Killua's smirk is too wide.

"Okay! What do I get when I win?" Gon blinks, pointing at himself. He's never gotten anything for winning the races on the island except gratification.

"What do you want? It won't matter since you're not going to win."

"I am so!" Gon glares only to think about it. "um..." What does he want? Food? Yes, but he'll have money for that soon. Something crosses Gon's mind and without thinking about it, he shouts it out. "If I win, you have to take a bath with me!"

"W-What?!" Killua's smirk is wiped off his face. His mouth opens wide and his eyes widen. Alluka looks shocked too. Gon has never seen someone's face change so quickly. "You want me to take a bath with you?! What the hell!" Killua's face gets red. Very red and his eyes are bright with something Gon doesn't understand. It looks like Killua's happy but at the same time Gon isn't sure.

"Oh well...this was unexpected." Alluka flushes, fiddling with her skirt.

"What's wrong with wanting to take a bath with you?" Gon blinks. It was completely normal for his people to ask their friends to bathe with them. Gon just wants that again. He wants to have someone to bathe with and now he has a friend who's his age. He could have bathed with Kurapika but he wasn't thinking about how much he missed bathing with others at his island in till today.

"'What's wrong'?! Are you serious? Alluka, are you hearing this?" Killua pulls at his hair. "And the messed up thing is, he really doesn't see what's so weird about wanting to take a bath with me. Look at his face. He's clueless."

"Um...That is a little strange Gon." Alluka says slowly but her face is still flushed. "Usually you take baths with mates or someone you want to be with romantically." Alluka seems to be searching for something in Gon. Killua is too. Killua has leaned closer, both waiting to hear what Gon has to say.

"Really? Don't you take baths with friends too?" When Alluka shakes her head, Gon frowns. "So that's why you guys looked freaked out. I didn't know. Where I come from, friends and family always take bathes together. I rarely ever took a bath alone. Bath time is suppose to be a fun time of relaxing and talking about the day! I guess I kind of miss it. So that's why I want to take a bath with you, Killua." Gon smiles. "Because you're my friend."

Alluka looks over at her brother to see how he'll take this...only for her eyes to widen slightly when she catches the soft blush on her brother's cheeks. It's gone in an instant but Alluka saw it. Along with this deep look in those blue eyes.

"You're so weird! Seriously, where you come from sounds like it was filled with freaks-"

"Hey!" Gon glares.

"But whatever. If that's what you want if you win then fine. You're not going to win so it doesn't matter.-"

"I am going to win so we can take a bath together!" Gon points a finger at him determinedly, a flame in his eyes. "I'm going to show you how fun and nice taking a bath with me can be!"

"Oh." Gon blinks when a student came up from the stairs. She flushes before she quickly walks into the classroom.

"Idiot! Don't be saying shit like that!" Killua shouts at him, putting Gon into a head lock. Gon wasn't expecting it and is trapped in Killua's iron like grip. "Now they're going to be talking and saying shit like 'oh Gon and Killua are dating'. I can just see it now thanks to your loud mouth."

"Can't...breathe..." Gon pats Killua on the shoulder. The other male finally lets go of him when Alluka tells Killua to get off.

"Damn, can't even do anything with you. You always make everything crazy." Killua sighs, rubbing his temples. He walks into the class room. Gon looks over at Alluka who shrugs her shoulders. They both walk in after Killua.

As soon as Gon walked into the class, all the students stopped talking. They all stare at the young werewolf, their eyes alight in wonder and excitement. Gon waves at everyone only for Alluka to grab his arm and start leading him over towards where Killua has sat down.

"Aw see, I told you Alluka and Gon are mates!"

"I believe it. Did you hear what happened Friday? Gon jumped out of Kurapika's dorm, 10 stories high, with Alluka! He broke his arm to make sure Alluka wasn't hurt!"

"I heard that Gon and Alluka came over to Kurapika's place so Gon could tell Kurapika he's leaving him for Alluka! Kurapika didn't like that so he attacked them! Gon had to protect his lover!"

"I think that's bull shit. I saw Gon staying by Kurapika's door yesterday. I bet Kurapika found out about Gon cheating on him and he's pissed."

"I don't care about his love life! What's really amazing is that he faced off with a spider Friday! You saw that too right? I was watching from the window like 'holy fuck!' The bastard got cut by the spider's sword but look at him! He's still walking. He fought with a spider and he's still alive. This guy is a legend."

"He's got to be a demon. He fought against Kurapika and a spider, all while protecting Alluka. He has to be a really strong demon! He has to be!"

"I liked him more with Kurapika."

"Forget it. Gon is all about Alluka."

"No way! Gon likes Kurapika! I'm telling you. They must have just had a fight or something."

"All his fangirls only care about who he's fucking. I just want to know what he is. He's awesome. He has my respect!"

"What about him and Killua? I heard that someone saw them hanging out Saturday!"

"I saw it! Killua was waiting for him at the dorms!"

"Gon wants to take a bath with-"

"Shut the fuck up." Killua snarls back at all the students, hitting his fist against the table, glaring darkly at them as Gon and Alluka sit beside the other male, Gon being in between the two. "Keep talking and I will end your lives."

The group of students are silenced but their eyes have once again lighten up in wonder at seeing Gon sitting by Killua...and Killua not doing anything about it.

"They were talking about Friday." Alluka frowns. "Of course someone must have saw what happened. It happened right outside of the dorms..."

"Just ignore them. They all have no lives." Killua rolls his eyes. "Saying you two are mates. Seriously? They couldn't be anymore wrong."

Gon doesn't really care about what the other students are saying. Right now all he can think about is that Kurapika isn't here. Gon frowns, feeling anxious again. He feels like he should get up-

"What's up with you?" Killua raises his eyebrow catching Gon's fiddling where Alluka didn't. Alluka was getting her papers out, getting ready for class.

"Kurapika's not here and class is about to start-"

"Would you stop with Kurapika? Just accept he's not your friend, end of story." Killua snaps.

"Kurapika doesn't have this class anyway." Alluka comes into the conversation when she sees her brother getting irritated.

"Really?" Gon blinks...that's right. Kurapika wasn't here last week either. Only Alluka. Then his next class, Kurapika should be there.

"Did you do your homework Gon?" Alluka smiles nervously when her brother starts to tap his fingers against the desk. The students are starting to whisper among themselves. She really doesn't want there to be blood shed so early in the morning.

"We had homework?" Gon tilts his head, looking at Alluka in surprise.

"Yeah? Remember? We were suppose to look up those herbs?" Alluka blinks when Gon just stares at her. Killua starts to chuckle, Alluka's eyes lighting up at the sound of it and her shoulders relaxing.

"He didn't do it." Killua smirks. "Not that I blame him. I think you're the only one crazy enough to like this class, sis."

"This is a good class." Alluka huffs. "Gon likes this class, he just forgot to do his homework right?"

"I really didn't know we had homework." Honestly Gon doesn't remember much about this class at all.

"Alright students, pass your homework up to the front and lets get this started. We have a lot to go over today and I'm very excited as I'm sure all of you are." A women comes in, Gon recognizing her face but that's about it. Her eyes narrow when she sees Gon sitting in the corner with Killua but she doesn't say anything.

Gon watches as the class passes up their pieces of paper, Alluka doing the same. The only two that don't have anything to turn in are Gon and Killua.

"This isn't looking good on you Gon. You're staring off rough." The woman huffs when she sees that Gon has nothing to turn in. Gon frowns slightly and shifts in his seat. He didn't know they had homework. Gon would have done it, even though he hates homework. At least Killua didn't turn anything in either. "Whatever. Now lets start the day by talking about..." She keeps talking and talking and talking.

Gon hears her but her words aren't registering in his head. Gon feels his eyelids droop as he glances over at Alluka and sees she's taking notes, and staring at the teacher intently. Killua is staring at the teacher intently too. This class is too boring. She keeps talking about herbs and most of this stuff Gon already knows. He knows a lot about plants from living on his island. They use to use herbs for some medicines so they had to learn which plant was okay and which one was not. Gon didn't know that witches use the same plants too so that's kind of cool...

Gon is drifting of. He lays his chin on the palm of his hand using his arm to support his head when his head started to bob. He can't sleep. If he sleeps...his ears and tail will come out. He needs to stay awake. He needs to stay focused. He needs to-

Gon yelps when his elbow, the only thing holding up his head, is hit off the table, causing Gon to hit his head on the desk. That wakes him up. Gon glares over at Killua only to see the other male is looking out of the window, smirking to himself.

"Killua I saw you do that!-"

"Gon!" The woman stops talking, glaring at the younger male getting him to tense. "Are you interrupting my class?"

"Um..." Gon rubs his forehead that is red from hitting the table.

"Since you want to talk so much Gon, why don't you tell me what dragon's tongue does? Hmm?"

Gon can feel the whole class looking at him. Alluka is frowning while Killua is looking at him in amusement. Gon is so going to get Killua back for that.

When did they start talking about dragon tongues? Gon has really been spacing out. He's just so tired and he's never been one to focus on something like this. He was really bad in his old school. They say he gets too distracted with other things.

"Um...dragon's tongues help dragons eat things?" Gon thinks to himself and that sounds pretty good. Some of the students start to laugh though and Killua is smirking.

"No. You're wrong. So wrong. We were just talking about how dragon's tongues are used in healing potions to take off the edge of the potion, making it so it won't burn the throat when going down."

"Oh wow really?" Gon perks up. Maybe this class isn't going to be so boring after all.

"yes, now pay attention! You might actually learn something."

Gon puts his focus on the teacher but at the back of his mind, he's itching to get Killua back. He glances over at Killua to see the other male looking forward. His face is indifferent but his lips are slowly curling up. He must be able to sense Gon looking at him. Gon tries to think of something he could do that won't get him in trouble. Gon grins when he thinks of something. He slowly reaches over to Killua's thigh, keeping his head forward, trying not to seem suspicious. When he gets close enough he reaches over and pitches Killua's thigh, getting Killua to try to grab his wrist but Gon is able to pull away fast enough.

Gon can't help to beam, grinning over at Killua who is glaring at him...but that playful tint in his eyes is starting to come.

"I can tolerate pain pretty well." Killua whispers before he reaches over, laying his hand on Gon's thigh. Gon doesn't move. If he tries to move away from Killua, he'll make noises and he'll get in trouble with the teacher again. Gon looks forward, ignoring the other male. "I wonder if you can?"

Gon bites his lip when he feels a small shock go through him. He wanted to bark at the strange sensation but he held it in. Gon pitches Killua's hand in response to the shock, glaring over at Killua who is looking forward with that indifferent expression again. Gon frowns. His pitching isn't doing much. He wanted Killua to make a sound and get in trouble. That's the game their playing right now isn't it? When Killua shocks him again, Gon makes a soft sound of surprise, not enough for the teacher to hear but enough to make Killua smirk.

As soon as Gon sees that smirk, he remembers something. Killua really doesn't like personal touch or affection. That's what bothers him the most. Gon grabs Killua's hand and lifts it up quickly, licking it-

"What the-" Killua glares at him, pulling his hand back quickly.

"Killua! Do you have something to add?" The teacher stops, glaring at Killua. Gon grins, earning him another glare from Killua.

"Yay! I did it! Killua got in trouble too-"

"Gon! Be quiet." The teacher snaps getting Gon to frown and Killua to chuckle. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"No!" Gon says quickly. "We'll be good." He doesn't want to move away from his friends.

"Okay. As I was saying..."

Gon straightens himself out, trying to follow Alluka's example. She's been really into this lesson. Gon hasn't seen her blink once. Gon tenses when he feels a pinch on his thigh. He glares over at Killua who is grinning at him.

"Better be good now, Gon."

"You're the one being bad." Gon whispers back. "you started it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you pushed my arm."

"Whattt? That wasn't me. I've been so into this discussion it couldn't have possibility been me. It was probably the classroom ghost."

"It was you- Classroom ghost?" Gon tilts his head, eyes lighting up in curiosity. Killua's lips start to curl again.

"Big brother don't. I'm trying to listen." Alluka huffs before looking back forward.

"Yeah Killua she's trying to listen. You're the one distracting me. I'm trying to focus."

"Shut up Gon. You were drooling just a minute ago."

"No I wasn't!" Gon wipes his chin and blinks when he feels something wet. Huh. Maybe he did drool. "Ne give me a break. I didn't sleep for two days." Gon groans. He's starting to feel hungry again.

"Who's fault is that?"

"Mine." Gon sighs, laying his head on the desk, looking at Killua. The other male is watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Why'd you go and do something so stupid?" Killua rests his head on his hand. "Why are you so set on finding him?"

"Because he's my friend-"

"You just met him. What made you want to be his friend anyway? Let me tell you something about Kurapika." Killua's voice is a harsh whisper. He keeps looking forward, acting as if he's watching the teacher but Gon can tell his senses are up.

Gon is starting to be able to tell quickly when the other male is aggravated. "He's been in this school for years and all he's done is sit by himself and do his work. How boring is that? He has to be the most dried out person. He's so easy to see through too. All he cares about is revenge. He'd sell you out in a heart beat if he thought it would get him one of the spiders. I had a hit on him because he killed a member of the mafia but before that he was killing humans left and right. We're both murderers but at least I admit it. He tries to act all high and mighty. He's the worse. Just forget about him. No more searching him out and worrying yourself. I told you. If you were to die Alluka would be upset." Killua kept going on and on, his voice never raising but his eyes got darker.

"I don't plan on dying." Gon whispers back after awhile, looking forward with his amber eyes flaring. While Killua tells him what to do, Gon has a mixture of feelings. He understands that Killua is worried about his sister but Gon can't forget about Kurapika. He also doesn't like how Killua automatically thinks he would die. The spiders are strong but Gon is too. He just needs to get a little bit stronger. Okay, maybe a lot stronger but he can't give up. "So don't worry Killua-"

"It's not like I'm worried about you." Killua says quickly, glaring over at him. "I'm just telling this because of my sister-"

"Killua! Gon!" The teacher growls, throwing a ruler on the ground. "Seriously? What is so important that you have to contentiously talk during my class?"

"Guys." Alluka groans. "It was getting good."

"It was?" Gon tilts his head.

"We were just talking about how we're planning on making a healing potion ourselves this weekend and how we're going to be using blue grass." Killua says calmly, locking eyes with the teacher.

"We were?" This gets Gon a kick under the table by Killua.

"Yes we were." Killua gives him a strained smile.

"So you were paying attention?" The teacher seems to calm down. "If you two bring that potion to me, I'd really like to see what you can do. Especially you Gon."

"Will do." Killua smiles but it's not as pretty. It's one of those plastered smiles. Not like the smiles Gon saw when they were hanging out together.

The bell rings. Everyone starts to get up quickly and run out of the room. "You two would not stop." Alluka sighs, shaking her head but there's a smile working on her lips. "So you two were talking about making a healing potion were you?" she hums. "I'd like to see you try brother."

"That's why my lovely little sister is going to help me out." Killua grins as he gets up with Gon.

"Yeah can you help us Alluka? I'll be honest, I didn't hear anything that she said. I kept spacing out." Gon looks at Alluka hopefully.

"Yeah i'll help you guys out." Alluka chuckles as she collects her books and they all start to walk out together. "Next time you guys should pay attention though. You'll learn something cool! Potions are really important, especially healing ones. You never know when you'll have to use them."

"I guess that's true." Gon smiles over at Alluka.

"I don't go out to heal." Killua shakes his head. "I'll leave that stuff to you Alluka."

Alluka gives her brother a look but there's a smile on her lips. She looks over at Gon. "We'll see you in History, Gon. Try not to fall asleep okay?"

"I'll try not to." Gon sticks out his tongue. He blinks when he remembers something. "Do you guys know where the art room is? I kind of forgot and I don't have my paper..." He smiles at them sheepishly.

"Keep going straight down this way. You won't miss it. That art guy always keeps his doors open." Killua nods his head down the hallway before he starts to walk away with Alluka.

"See you Alluka, see you Killua! Don't forget about our race!" Gon waves goodbye to his friends.

"Bye Gon!"

"See ya." Killua doesn't look back at Gon as he lifts his hand up as his way of saying goodbye but for some reason...He can just picture that smile on Killua's face.

Gon turns on his heel and starts to run down the hallway. His heart is picking up speed at the thought of Kurapika being in this class. If Kurapika isn't, Gon is going to have to go out to look for him again. Even if Killua will get mad and Alluka will be worried. He's got to makes sure his master is okay.

Luckily Gon finds the art room pretty quickly, the door left open just like Killua said. Gon walks in, his chest tightening when his eyes fall on the person he's been searching for. Kurapika sits in the front row, his back straight and his gray eyes forward. His blonde hair is in his face and his lips are in a tight line. Gon's heart swells as he takes in Kurapika, there's no sign of wounds or damage. He's okay.

"Kurapika!" Gon cheers as he runs over towards the other male. "I was looking everywhere for you! I even waited by your dorm room all night but you never came. Where did you go? Did you get my calls?-" When Gon gets close to the other male, Kurapika kicks out one of the desk next to him, The desk hitting Gon's thighs and blocking his way so he can't get closer.

"Get away from me. Where I went is none of your business. Take a seat in the back like the rest of the students." Kurapika stares forward, not looking at Gon. His voice is low.

"but I want to sit next to you Kurapika." Gon moves away from the seat that was kicked at him and tries to sit down in the desk next to Kurapika, only for Kurapika to pull the seat away from him when Gon goes to sit down, making him fall on his butt. "Kurapika."Gon frowns at the other male when he turns his head to look at him. Kurapika's eyes are blood red.

"I don't want you sitting next to me. I don't want you around me. You're nothing but a nuisance." Kurapika growls.

"You don't really feel like that." Gon's eyebrows furrow as he stands up. "Kurapika why are you acting like this? You're my friend. You can say i'm not your friend but you're a friend to me. You can't change that. You told me that I need to think about myself and I am. I want to sit next to you." Gon grabs the chair so Kurapika can't move it and he sits next to the other male, his amber eyes on fire. "So I am."

"Gon-"

"You say I won't be any use to you but you're wrong. I can help you Kurapika. And no matter what you say, whether you say we're friends or not, i'm going to protect you. Because that's what friends do." Gon smiles at Kurapika though the other male is still glaring at him with those red eyes.

"You're willing to die to stay my friend?" Kurapika leans closer. "The spiders will tear you apart. They'll sell your hooves and sell you piece by piece. If they find you are involved with me they will find where you live and kill your family. They'll take everything from you."

"I am willing to die for you." Gon says this without blinking, staring in those red eyes that have widen. "Don't worry, they'll never find out about my family. I'm not scared of the spiders. They are strong but so am I. As your-" Gon stops himself. He licks his lips. He almost said something about him being his guard dog. "As your friend, I'm willing to put my life on the line. Besides, I'm doing this for selfish reasons too." Gon smiles when Kurapika's eyes slowly fade back into gray, those eyes looking at him like he's never seem him before. "If I ever want to find my father, I need to defeat the spiders."

"The spiders are involved with your father?" Kurapika's eyes flash before he glances away. He looks down at his hands, a deep frown crossing his lips. "...Why are you making this so hard? You're friends with Killua and Alluka. You don't need me as a friend Gon. You don't need to fight the spiders for me. You..." Kurapika stops talking when he looks over and sees that the fire in those amber eyes hasn't dulled down. "...You're not going to stop are you?"

"No."

"...Why me? Why do you care so much for me?" Kurapika fiddles with his hands, those gray eyes shaking slightly. "You're willing to lose yourself, willing to fight the spiders for me. You didn't stop looking for me two days straight...I had to keep hiding or you would have spotted me. I couldn't go back to my apartment or touch my phone because you wouldn't quit."

"Because I do. There's not really a reason. When I saw you, I knew I liked you. You're really nice Kurapika and smart. Really strong too. You care about me too. You looked after my bruised face and you've been looking after me." Gon leans closer. "Don't say we aren't friends Kurapika. I don't like it."

Kurapika glances away from those earnest eyes. "Gon...we have to keep the spiders thinking you aren't my friend-"

"The spiders aren't watching here are they?"

"Gon you are no match for them. There's no point in spilling your blood. I could kill you if I wanted to. I'm dangerous. If the spiders don't kill you, I will-"

"Kurapika wouldn't do that." Gon smiles.

"How do you know?" Kurapika sighs, rubbing his head. "I'm a vampire. I kill things every day. Everything with blood is food to me. You're food to me."

"You could be food to me too." Gon tilts his head. "But you're still my friend and I wouldn't eat you. Even if you get really hungry Kurapika, and you do drink my blood, you won't kill me."

"You don't know anything. You put too much trust in me." Kurapika snarls, his eyes flashing red. "You would not be acting this way if I did attack you. I don't want you getting involved with this. I don't want to lose another friend I-" Kurapika stops, his eyes widening before he quickly looks towards the front. "...Just stop Gon. Please."

"I can't." Gon frowns, not liking how Kurapika's shoulders have slumped. "We can think of a plan together. We could attack the spiders before they attack you. Any command I'll listen to, just not one that involves us not being friends or me not helping."

Kurapika is quiet, those gray eyes deep in thought. He frowns to himself. "If you'll listen to me Gon, then don't speak to me for the rest of the class."

Gon frowns but he nods his head. He wants to show Kurapika he can follow orders. He can help. He'll show him what a werewolf can do.

The teacher comes in and talks about art and all this. The students are talking about things in the back but Gon can't focus on that. He's trying to think of a way to make Kurapika more comfortable with this. If Gon could show Kurapika what he really is then Kurapika would know he's really strong. Gon may have even been able to kill that spider if he was able to turn. But he can't turn. If he turns he'll be exposed. Kite said if he's exposed that he'll be hunted down and that will cause issues and then he wouldn't be able to be with Kurapika.

Gon yawns once again, his head starting to hurt from all his thinking and from the lack of energy. He feels like he could just dozy off again...so instead he looks over at Kurapika. The other male is drawing a picture. Gon leans over so he can see it better. It looks like the same boy Kurapika drew the last art class. Except this time he's becoming faded, and his one eye is different than the other. Kurapika can really draw. Gon is about to say something about it but then he remembers he's not suppose to speak to Kurapika. Gon taps Kurapika on the shoulder, the blonde glancing over at him. Gon points at the drawing before smiling and giving a thumps up.

Kurapika blinks...before those eyes soften. Kurapika looks away and doesn't look at him for the rest of the class time. But his expression has changed. Gon hopes that's a good sign.

"Gon is trying to get back with Kurapika! I told you!"

"Well if he is, it doesn't look like it's working."

"I want them to be together so bad."

"You all have problems. Seriously. I bet they're just teamed up to take care of the spiders together because Gon is bad ass like that."

Gon tilts his head, glancing back at the students who stop talking when he looks at them. They just stare back, some blushing while others grin. Gon is about to ask them what they're always talking about, wanting to be a part of it only for the bell to ring. All the students get up and quickly run out.

"He looked at me! Did you see that? He was looking right at me!"

"Yeah right he was looking at me."

"Fuck you, he was totally checking me out."

"I'm not going to change this shirt."

"I want to talk to him! But I'm kind of scared of him."

"He's mysterious."

"He's awesome."

"He's sexy."

"Gon." The boy in question glances over at Kurapika who is staring at him intently. The young werewolf tilts his head when Kurapika touches his cheek, the vampire rubbing his thumb under Gon's eye. "You look...bad. You were barely keeping your eyes open during class. You drew a squiggly line." Gon glances down at his piece of paper which indeed, is just a line that he kept redrawing over and over again. He doesn't even remember doing that. Gon doesn't function well without much sleep.

"Ne i'm fine. Just a little tired." Gon smiles, leaning into the nice touch. This is what Gon was saying. He can just tell they're still friends. The way Kurapika touches him...Gon can feel the concern there, and it's familiar.

"I can relate. Believe me. I didn't get much sleep these past couple of days as well." Kurapika's eyes get glossed over. "...Gon." Kurapika leans close, so close that Gon can see his reflection in those black pupils of Kurapika's eyes. "This is a very serious matter. If you still want to help me, even after seeing for yourself how dangerous the spiders are, then I will accept it. I need some more help. But I can't ensure that you will make it out alive. If you're okay to lose everything for me, then i'll consider this a partnership. If not, I will praise you for your smart choice and this relationship will be over. So what will it be?"

"I'll help you of course!" Gon grins without hesitation, if he had a tail it would be wagging. Kurapika's face falls at how fast Gon answered. He blinks and pulls away. "I'll do my best and I won't let you down."

"...Very well." Kurapika swallows thickly. "We should go to our next class. We will be late." Kurapika stands up quickly. Gon gets up and follows after Kurapika, feeling warm inside. He did it. He's back to being Kurapika's friend. Now they're partners!

"I'm glad this whole thing has been settled." Gon hums as he skips next to Kurapika, smiling over at the other man. He frowns when he sees how pale the vampire is, those gray eyes glossed over.

"Ah..." Kurapika blinks, looking over at Gon before nodding. "...Yes. I suppose I'm glad too. At least now I don't have to run away from you. I wasn't just hiding from you though Gon. I was also keeping my distance from my dorm because of the spiders. They were searching for me too."

"Really?" Gon frowns. "I didn't see that guy when I was looking for you..."

"They're other spiders that you don't know. You probably did see them and didn't even know." Kurapika looks forward. "They're outside of the school, waiting for me."

"What? Really?!" Gon's eyes widen. He hasn't been able to sense them at all! That's bad! Gon's eyes narrow and he feels a growl in the back of his throat from the threat.

"Yes. They have the school surrounded. I've been informed by Hisoka that they are planning on capturing me once school is out." Kurapika still doesn't look at Gon.

"Don't worry Kurapika. I won't let them take you." Gon grips his fists, looking at Kurapika with that fire. The blonde looks over at Gon, those gray eyes softening.

"I'm not going to let you fight them like this. We don't stand a chance. That's why I would very much appreciate your help." Kurapika's eyes flash red. "Though I would very much like to fight them now, I have to keep myself under control." Kurapika grabs his arm that is staring to shake. "If I want to achieve my goal..."

"What is your goal?" Gon stops walking when Kurapika does, the bell ringing. Even though Gon feels his body tense, wanting to run to the class he stops himself. Kurapika is the reason why he's here. Class really doesn't matter.

"To get revenge. To avenge my fallen people. To make them pay. To pay with their blood. The spider must fall." Kurapika's fangs grow long as he looks at Gon, those eyes such a dark red. "This is what I want. This is reality. You don't have to be a part of it Gon. This isn't your battle-"

"Mito told me revenge can do terrible things to you." Gon cuts him off, not batting an eye lash. "But I can tell that you're not going to change your mind on that easily. I couldn't imagine if someone murdered all of my family..." Gon grips his fist. "I'm going to help you Kurapika, I'm going to protect you, but don't let the revenge make you sick okay?"

"..." Kurapika's eyes slowly change back to gray. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, a chuckle leaving his lips. "I'm already beyond sick Gon."

"I don't think you are."

"..." A soft smile crosses Kurapika's lips before he closes his eyes. "You truly are amazing. If I didn't know better...I would say that you're some kind of angel sent to help me when I need it most. But that's ridiculous. Some times I think that maybe you're him-" Kurapika freezes, his eyes snapping open. "...But that is also ridiculous."

"Who's him?-"

"If we are to do this Gon, i'm going to need your full cooperation. At the end of this class, me and you will have a talk. I'll be thinking thought the plan during history so sit with Killua and Alluka. Act as if we aren't friends okay? My plan depends on it."

"Oh okay." Gon frowns for a second before he nods, his eyes determined. It's going to be hard but he'll do it. He can listen to orders.

"Good." Kurapika searches Gon's eyes before he nods. "I will walk in first then you. Are you ready Gon? You can not break character. Even after this class. Do you understand?"

Gon nods, gripping his fists next to his sides. This is his first task. Kurapika is putting his trust in him. He has to show him he can be of help. Gon can do this.

Kurapika walks ahead of him before he walks into a room. Gon waits a couple of seconds before he walks in after him. Everyone stops talking when they walk in. Killua and Alluka, who were chatting excitedly about something stop. Alluka looking worried while Killua had a frown tugging at his lips. both look over at Gon when he walks in. Alluka sighs in relief and Killua seems to relax. Kurapika sits in the front like he normally does. Gon takes a deep breath before he smiles at Alluka and Killua, waving excitedly before he starts walking over to the two.

"And where the hell were you two? Do you think it's okay to be late for my class?" Gon stops, looking over at Leorio who has his hands on his hips, his eye twitching.

"Leorio!" Gon beams as he runs over to the other male and jumps on him, hugging him tightly. "It's been so long!"

"Get off me Kid! I'm doing the teaching stuff right now." Leorio pulls Gon off of him before patting him on the head. "and it's mr. Leorio! Hurry up and take your seat. We were just about to watch a movie-"

"All we do is watch movies." Killua grunts. "You don't even teach."

"Shut up." Leorio points a finger at Killua, glaring at him. "All you need to know are in the movies I show you. I'm just a hip guy. I could make you all read books, would you like that smart ass?"

"If you keep making that face you're going to get wrinkles old man."

"I'm not old! I'm only 21 years old! Keep it up Killua." Leorio growls as Gon raises his hand. Leorio blinks. "What?"

"Did you find me a job Leorio?"

"We'll talk about that later. Just go and sit down. We're about to watch a very _educational_ video. And since Killua wants to be smart, you'll all have to take notes which I will collect at the end of class." Leorio has this smug smile at Killua as Gon moves to sit next to the assassin and Alluka.

"ohh no. Not notes. Are you saying we actually have to do something in this class? The horror. It's unspeakable." Killua puts his hands on his cheeks, his mouth open wide in mock shock.

"We so do stuff in here!" Leorio's face starts to get red from his anger. "Just shut up and watch the movie!" Leorio huffs when he looked at Kurapika only for the other male to look away from him, an amused smile on his lips.

"Do you need paper Gon?" Alluka smiles over at him when Gon started looking around at everyone getting out paper.

"Yes please." Gon smiles sheepishly as Alluka hands him some paper and a pencil. Gon notices Killua isn't pulling anything out. "Aren't you going to take notes Killua?"

"Uh no?" Killua snorts. "The old man isn't even going to grade it. He's lazy. All he does is fuck around. I bet you as soon as everyone leaves he's going to throw all the notes away and just give everyone a check."

"Probably." Alluka chuckles. "but I'm still going to do it. He might start grading papers to spite you brother."

"Yeah, probably. Who cares about history anyway?" Killua rolls his eyes.

"I use to like it at my old school." Gon smiles.

"Well no body cares what you think."

"Hey!" Gon pouts over at Killua who is smiling smugly.

"So...How did it go with Kurapika?" Alluka suddenly asks...glancing over at Kurapika before looking at Gon. "He was glaring at you when you walked in...did it go bad?"

Killua's smile is wiped off his face and he leans closer, seeming very interested in this.

"yeah...it went bad." Gon rubs the back of his head, frowning. He hates having to lie to them. They're his friends too.

"What did he say?" Alluka puts her hand on Gon's shoulder.

"Just that he wanted nothing to do with me." Gon can't look at Killua or Alluka.

"Good." Killua relaxes. "Just stay away from him. He's not worth it." Killua waves his hand.

"At least you have us right?" Alluka smiles, nudging Gon, trying to cheer him up.

"yeah..." Gon smiles brightly, his amber eyes lighting up. "You two are the best." Gon grins and puts his arms around the two, bringing them in for a hug. Killua's eyes widen, the other male not expecting the side hug. His face gets a little pink as his head is nuzzled against Gon's. Killua's hair feels so soft...Gon takes in Killua's scent and he feels his heart do that flutter again.

Killua's body is so tense and soon enough the other male wiggles his way out of Gon's hold, glaring daggers at him. Alluka on the other hand is all smiles, enjoying the affection.

"Don't touch me." Killua huffs, looking forward.

"No you're the best Gon." Alluka giggles when she sees the pink in her brother's cheeks. Those blue eyes lighting up...a smile tugging at her lips.

"When am I going to be allowed to hug you Killua?" Gon whines.

"uh never? What the hell kind of question is that."

"Why not? I want to hug you."

"W-What? Why?"

"Because we're friends and friends should show each other affection. Hugs are a good way to do it. They make you feel warm and fuzzy inside-"

"Just stop. Just no." Killua shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "talking to you is like watching Barney or something. Do you even listen to the things that you say?"

"What's a Barney?"

"Of course you don't know what Barney is."

"I think that's for the best." Alluka chuckles. "He use to creep me out when I was little. Do you remember that big brother?"

"Yeah. That Barney was a crazy mother fucker."

"Who is Barney?" Gon looks between the two, getting more curious by the minute.

"Stop talking and watch the movie! I picked it out for you damn it!" Leorio snaps over at them getting Gon to look at the TV. Gon's eyes widen when he sees what the movie is about, his senses picking up.

There on the screen shows a large wolf moving through a forest. Gon automatically knows it's one of his kind and he's hunting.

" _...As you can see the male werewolf is very fast and will use this speed to catch his prey. He will bring back his catch to the other members so that they can all eat. The werewolves are very social creatures and their packs are very closed knitted."_

"Why are we watching a movie on werewolves?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "How does this have anything to do with history-"

"Werewolves are a big part of our history. Just watch." Leorio grunts.

" _...The werewolf can hunt in packs but more often then not, there will be a selected few who go out and do the hunting while the other pack members work on their crops. The werewolf has developed a lot of their own customs. There is a great misconception that werewolves will mate with anyone and are very rough with their mating. This is untrue. The werewolf has particular mating needs. First, a mate has to be chosen. This is done by spending time with the mate and becoming accustomed to the mate. Once a mate is selected, the male werewolf or female werewolf will go into heat. They will try to mate with their chosen one but if the other refuses, it could mean a fight between them. The heat the werewolf goes though depends on their partner. If the partner is more dominant, the werewolf will become like putty. If the werewolf is more dominant than the partner, they will try to start the mating."_

"If you're going to show us a movie, don't bring your porn." Killua grunts when the movie starts to show a male werewolf biting at a female's neck as he gets on top of her, both in their wolf forms. Gon feels his cheeks heat up and he looks away quickly from the screen. Feeling like he saw something he shouldn't. Why would someone film that? If it's there first time it should be between just them.

"I swear to god Killua. I'm this close."

"I bet you are. Getting worked up over this werewolf porn."

Kurapika covers his eyes with his hand, shaking his head. Everyone in the class is groaning about the movie but some are laughing at the exchange Killua and Leorio are having.

"Shut up! It's not porn! I'm doing this for a friend-" Leorio stops before he settles himself down.

"Who the hell would want to see-" Killua starts to look around only to stop when he notices Gon is looking away, his cheeks slightly pink. Killua's eyes flash and he growls. "Turn this shit off."

"No! Just watch the damn movie! Look the sex is over! Jeez yall act like you've never seen someone mating before!" Leorio glares over at everyone. "The maturity in this room is fantastic."

Gon glances back at the screen and sighs in relief when he sees that the mating scene is over. It just didn't feel right for him to see that. Killua stares at Gon from the corner of his eye before looking forward, crossing his arms against his chest.

" _After the two partners have mated, they have officially became mates. They will stay mates for the rest of their lives and will have many children. If and only if, one of them dies, then the remaining partner will find another mate or be alone for the rest of its existence. Werewolves are one of the longest living creatures. If they are not killed by other matters they can live close to forever. Depending on the mate they choose, they will adapt to that mate. So if the werewolf chose a human, the werewolf would only live close to 100 years. Or, in theory, the werewolf could change the human. It's been done before-"_

"Let's skip ahead to the good parts." Leorio starts to fast forward the movie when he sees Gon shifting. Killua looks like he's getting agitated again.

Gon knows what Leorio is trying to do. He's trying to show everyone a better side of werewolves. Gon appreciates it but he's getting embarrassed. He's trying not to react much because he can feel Killua watching him closely too. If Gon's eyes light up in recondition, Killua will catch It.

Leorio stops the video when two werewolves seem to be circling each other. Gon frowns...why aren't they showing the werewolves in their human forms? His people are rarely in their wolf forms. Only when hunting and sometimes not then. Gon's eyes widen when the two males start to fight. This isn't really shocking, Gon has fought with some males before to keep them away from Mito but...this is different. The look in their eyes is feral. They've lost it. They have a look to kill. Gon has never killed any one of his people he's fought. He's injured them, and they've injured him but something is wrong with this fight.

In a blink of an eye they start to bite each other, aiming for the neck. Gon feels his stomach twist and he feels ill when one of the male's bite into the other werewolf, ripping out his throat. The class cheers at the violence as the other male starts to...eat the dead werewolf. This is all wrong.

"That's sick!"

"Werewolves are fucking crazy!"

"Why are we letting them live? They're worse then any animal-"

"Holy shit!" Leorio who was looking at a magazine glances up at the screen when he hears the ruckus, his eyes get wide when he sees the horrific scene and turns off the TV. "Shit...I need to fucking start watching these before hand." Leorio frowns when he sees how Gon's face has gotten red.

Gon is angry. Not at Leorio but at the words spoken from his classmates. This movie didn't show anything. It showed only a dark side of the werewolves. If this is all these people have to go on, no wonder they think of them as wild animals.

"That was so scary." Alluka frowns.

"Welp, that was fucked." Killua chuckles darkly. "But that's how it goes. They lose it so easily. I'm telling you Gon. There was this one that got in the city and he started eating his own leg. They're all messed up in the head-"

"You're wrong!" Gon shouts, glaring at Killua. The class goes quiet. Killua is staring at him with his eyebrows raised before they slowly form into a scowl.

"Oh? How am I wrong Gon? Please enlighten me." Killua has a dark tone to his voice.

"Werewolves aren't all messed up in the head! You're wrong and that movie is wrong!" Gon can't stop himself. He hates it so much, his face is getting redder and he has that familiar pricking sensation. He needs to stop. Gon would have been better if he had gotten a good nights sleep or if his stomach was full but he has neither of those things. Gon is running on empty. So much is going on at once and he feels like...he feels like-

"How would you know?" Killua narrows his eyes at Gon. Gon opens his mouth, his heart jerking. What is he suppose to say? How does he know? Gon's mind is reeling and he's starting to sweat when Killua keeps looking at him with that probing look.

"Because Gon has studied werewolves in his past studies." Leorio suddenly says, getting up from his chair. Gon sighs in relief when Killua takes those eyes off of him to look at Leorio.

"And how would you know that about him?" Killua narrows his eyes once again but this time at Leorio.

"I have excess to his file, duh. Gon was quiet the explorer. He's one of the few people to actually study the werewolves and live with them on their island for awhile. He's a werewolf activist who appreciates their culture." Leorio locks eyes with Gon, Gon calming down slightly, trying to get a hold of himself. _Thank you Leorio..._

"Gon likes werewolves? Why?"

"I don't know but if he likes them, I can like them too."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Of course you would be all in his file." Killua glances over at Gon, still looking pissed off about Gon yelling at him. "As far as I'm concerned, werewolves are feral animals and they're all messed in the head. Unless you can prove me wrong then I don't want to hear it."

"I can-" Gon starts, glaring at Killua.

"He can by a well researched report on Werewolves." Leorio cuts him off once again. "I think this will be a good project since as you put it Killua, 'we don't do anything in this class'. I think you and Gon should write a report to support your sides of the argument."

"Fine. I don't care if you've spent time with werewolves or whatever. I've spent time with them too. In the city. I'm going to write the shit out of this report and you're not going to have anything to say Gon."

"I'm going to prove you wrong Killua." Gon grips his fists, calming down now that he has a way to resolve this. Gon doesn't know the first thing about writing reports though...He's going to need some help on this.

The bell rings.

"Alright turn in your notes on my desk as you walk out." Leorio sits back down, leaning back. Everyone starts to get up and does just that. Gon blinks down at his blank paper. He writes something quickly about how the werewolves hunt before getting up to turn in his paper. "Hey sorry Kid, about the movie. It said it was credited. I didn't think something like that would be in there. I was trying to teach them something about werewolves."

"I know. It's okay, I know you had good intentions." Gon smiles, placing his paper down. "Thanks for...what you did." Gon's smile softens. Leorio knows he's a werewolf. He knows and he hasn't treated him differently. He hasn't turned him in either. Gon had told him he was a werewolf before he realized how serious it was to keep what he is a secret. He's glad Leorio is a good man.

"Nah don't worry about it. You better turn in a kick ass report. I want to see Killua gaping like a fish. Someone needs to put that asshole in his place."

"Oi you talking about me old man?' Killua grunts, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Alluka is standing next to her brother, smiling sheepishly. They must be waiting for him.

"Did you find me a job?" Gon ask before Leorio can start yelling at Killua.

"Yeah about that, I got you an interview Wednesday at McDonald's on south street. I know a guy there so I was able to work it out. Just show up, and...just tell him you're with me and answer his questions, you should get the job-"

"Thank you Leorio!" Gon cheers as he hugs Leorio.

"Oi Gon come on." Killua calls for him.

"Coming!" Gon runs over to the other male, their fight forgotten as he waves his hands excitedly. "Leorio got me a job at McDonald's! I go there Wednesday! This is great!" Gon is hopping up and down.

"Really? McDonald's?" Killua blinks but he can't help to smile when he sees that bright light in Gon's eyes. "That will be a sight. You'll end up eating all the food."

"That's great Gon! I'll definably have to come visit you while you're working." Alluka giggles. "To celebrate, lets all go out to eat together. Right big brother? You said you would buy Gon lunch."

"I never said that." Killua sighs when Alluka gives him a pouting look. He rubs the back of his head. "Whatever. We can all go out to eat. At least I won't have to keep paying for you soon."

"Yeah!" Gon's stomach rumbles at the promise of food. Killua seems to have forgotten about their little argument in class as well. His shoulders are relaxed and that dark look has left him.

"I guess we'll race after we eat then." Killua smirks as they all start to walk out of the class room.

"yeah you're on!" Gon grins only to yawn.

"I think you should wait to race him, brother. He needs to get some rest."

"I guess it wouldn't be any fun to race you when you're barely awake. Too easy." Killua shrugs his shoulders. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"That sounds good too." Gon chuckles, rubbing at his eyes. Sleep sounds good too...

"Gon." The young werewolf's eyes widen at that voice, everything coming back to him. He tends to forget his mission when he's around Killua. It's hard to focus with the other male so close to him...

Gon stops walking and so does Killua. Gon looks back to see Kurapika glaring at him, his eyes red. Before Gon can even say anything, Kurapika is in front of him. Gon's eyes widen but he can't move fast enough. Kurapika grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall.

"Gon!" Alluka cries out in alarm when she sees this. "Kurapika what are you doing?" Killua's eyes have widen and he's taken his hands out of his pockets but he doesn't make a move.

"This doesn't concern you. It's between me and Gon." Kurapika snarls as he tightens his grip on Gon's neck. Gon tries to kick Kurapika off of him but it's no use. With how weak Gon is right now, he can't get the vampire off of him. "You think you can do whatever you want. I know what you are Gon."

"Y-You do?" Gon's eyes widen in alarm, his heart stopping for a moment after he's finally able to worm his way out of Kurapika's grip. He was about to jump away but he's frozen with those words.

"Yes, a dirty rat." Kurapika punches Gon in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He falls to his knees, holding it. It hurts so much. "I know you're one of them!" Kurapika snarls as he gets on his knees to be in front of Gon, baring his fangs at him.

"Brother do something!" Alluka starts to shout only to stop when she sees the look on Killua's face. Alluka swallows.

"I'm not a rat." Gon whimpers, not really sure what he should do. He doesn't want to fight Kurapika. Is this a part of the act? Kurapika leans close to his ear.

"Just go with it. It's okay. I'm not really angry at you." Kurapika whispers before he pulls away and slaps him across the face. "You tried to lure me in but I know what you're playing at!" Kurapika leans in again when Gon rubs his cheek. "Where do you live? Whisper it to me."

"My apartment is on creeks street. Left of the school...room 405." Gon whispers back.

"I need you to fight me back Gon. You have to get angry. I'm going to kick you out of the window okay? We'll continue this fight outside. You have to act as if you really want to kill me." Kurapika pulls away. "You've been nothing but a nuisance. I want nothing to do with you. Why couldn't you have just died falling out of that window-" Kurapika goes to kick him out of the window, just as he told Gon. The other male braces himself.

"Stop." Kurapika freezes when he feels something very sharp pressing against the back of his neck, a bead of blood rolling down his back. "One move, and I will cut your head off." Kurapika's eyes widen but he doesn't do anything. He can tell he's serious and that's even more surprising.

Gon's eyes widen when he sees Killua standing behind Kurapika, his hand has turned into a claw and it's pressed against his neck. Those blue eyes have become so dark, a murderous glint to them. Killua's voice has gotten so low too. Gon feels that shiver go down his spine and he can't help to feel excited. Killua excites him. But at the same time he feels a growl in the back of his throat. Killua is a threat to Kurapika right now.

"What's this Killua? Protecting him are you?" Kurapika's eyes narrow. "Why do you care? I thought you wanted to kill him."

"He's my sisters friend. I don't care what he did to you. You won't touch him like that." Killua presses his claws deeper into Kurapika's neck, not too much but enough to spill a little more blood. "Now i'm going to take Gon and we're going to go out to eat. You're going to stay the fuck away from him, you got that?"

By the look on Kurapika's face, Gon is pretty sure this wasn't a part of the plan.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the support! All of your suggestions have been noted. I just haven't put them into action quite yet. I really enjoy writing Killua and Gon like this, and I just feel if those two went to school together they would never get anything done lol. Also, If you can write the reviews in English I would appreciate that. I like being able to understand what you guys are saying so I know if you like it or not. I don't speak any other language than English.**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gon can smell the sweat on Kurapika, it's thick in the air like the tension around the four. Alluka stands off to the side, those blue eyes shaking as she looks between Kurapika and then back to Gon. She's worried. Killua's expression hasn't changed, those icy eyes like the bottom of an abyss, so dark. Kurapika's breathing has become slightly faster. He's nervous. Kurapika bites his lip, those red eyes shifting as he tries to think of something. His pupils constricted and his body stiff. Gon feels the same way. What is he suppose to do? If he tells Killua to stop, he'll break the character of him and Kurapika not being friends. But he can't just let Killua hurt him!

"Gon, come over here." Killua nods his head back, the motion letting Gon know that the other male wants him to get behind him. The tone of voice Killua is using leaves no room for argument. That was an order.

Gon frowns, his eyebrows knitting together. He can't just leave with Killua when Kurapika needs his help. Gon glances at Kurapika who is giving him a look, Killua's claw is still pressed against the back of his neck. Gon's breathing becomes uneven, he feels a growl at the back of his throat. He needs to get Killua away from Kurapika. He's a threat. And he has to keep helping Kurapika.

"No. " Gon stands up slowly, gripping his fist by his side. Kurapika mouths something to him and Gon understands 'act as if we are enemies, as if you hate me.' And then something like 'the window'.

Gon could never _act_ as if he's upset. Gon has to be upset. The raven haired male thinks of all the things Killua has said about werewolves, all the mean, hurtful things. Gon feels his heart beat faster and his face get red with anger. He grips his fists, the veins showing though his tan flesh.

"You were right about him Killua." Gon's voice has gotten darker, Killua's eyebrows raising slightly, along with Alluka. "He's not worth it." Gon knows he said something right because Killua's eyes that were so dark start to light up. "But I won't take him hurting me! I only wanted to be your friend!" Gon shouts, using the anger from before to push him on.

Kurapika's eyes are lighting up, a hope there. Gon knows what he has to do next. Gon grabs Kurapika by the face, not using his full strength but enough to get a grip on him before he yanks him away from Killua, away from the danger of the claw. Gon throws Kurapika out of the window, before jumping after him, shards of glass falling with them.

"Gon!" Alluka's eyes widen as she runs over to see the two boys falling down, wrestling with each other in mid air. "Gon can't fight him in his state-" Alluka looks over at her brother, only to stop when she sees the...huge, relieved smile on Killua's face. It shocks her for a moment. The way Killua is looking while watching Gon attack Kurapika...It's as if someone gave him a years worth of chocolate.

"I didn't mean that Kurapika." Gon whispers as they're falling down, but he keeps his glare on his face. They're being watched. Gon doesn't mean the large group of students that are gawking at them, no. He feels a more insidious presence among them now that he's outside.

"I know. You're doing great." Kurapika snarls before he grabs Gon by the hair and yanks. Gon freezes up and it's just enough for Kurapika to switch their positions, slamming Gon into the ground, landing on top of him.

By this point it looks like the whole school has gathered around to witness what is going on. Everyone is shouting and whispering and cheering. Killua jumps down with Alluka in his arms just as Gon rushes Kurapika, he dodges a fist to the chest only to counter by punching Kurapika in the face- Gon didn't think he would have landed that hit! His stomach turns when he sees he's busted Kurapika's lip.

"Yeah! Gon, fuck him up!" Killua cheers, putting Alluka down, those eyes so bright and his smile so smug. His pupils are still long and slanted though and Alluka knows he's watching Kurapika carefully. He's staying close, so Gon's in no real danger. But Kurapika is.

Alluka knows her brother. Right now he's amused with Gon hurting Kurapika and their fighting, but if Gon starts to lose, Killua is going to go back to where he left off.

"Kurapika I'm-" Gon starts only for Kurapika to snarl at him. He appears in front of him, Gon barely dodging a kick to the head by side stepping him. It goes on like this for a while. Kurapika attacking while Gon dodges, he's getting too tired to do much else and he doesn't want to hurt Kurapika.

"Come on! Do it Gon! I believe in you!"

"Don't fight! You two were made for each other!"

"I want more blood!" The students are all shouting, wanting more.

"Gon, get another good hit in. Make him hurt." Killua's eyes light up again when Gon dodges a punch, the young male able to kick Kurapika in the stomach sending him back a couple of yards. "Yes! Do it again!"

Gon puffs out air, his senses on high alert. There's too much going on at once but he still feels that presence. It's defiantly the spiders. Gon doesn't know what to do. How long do they have to keep fighting? Killua is amused right now but Gon is getting slower and Killua is noticing. He's starting to get closer and he'll break up the fight-

"You're weak. You don't stand a chance against me or anyone else for that matter." Kurapika snarls, those red eyes locking with Gon. The younger male feels his chest tighten in a bad way. Is this a test? Does Kurapika want him to give it his all? Gon growls, running towards Kurapika as fast as he can on two legs, He jumps in the air. Now is his time to think. Kurapika can't really mean for this to be a real fight right? so-

Kurapika's eyes get a darker shade of red. Killua notices this and his blue eyes flash. "Gon! Move!"

"What-" Gon starts but when he realizes, it's too late. Kurapika is way too fast for him. He's too tired and in his human form...he's no match for him. Kurapika dodges Gon's kick, moving so he's right in front of him. His fist connects with Gon's stomach and as soon as Gon felt it, he knew.

This is bad.

Kurapika says something but Gon doesn't hear, the wind is knocked out of him as he's sent flying through the air, spiraling like a football. He hears yelling and Alluka and Killua. Everything is spinning too fast and his stomach is stinging. It feels like forever that he's spiraling in the air before he starts to fall and fall he does. Hard on his chest, making the young werewolf cough and sputter.

"Damn it..." Gon growls, wincing at the pain that radiates throughout his body as he forces himself up to be on his hands and knees. He coughs, taking deep breathes through his nose. He's not sure if something is broken but that's not what he cares about right now.

Gon failed. He's sure he did. He got sent far away from Kurapika and now he can't protect him. He wasn't fast enough to block the vampire's attack...Gon swallows thickly as he forces himself to stand, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest that causes him to breathe heavily.

"That was some hit you took there kid." Gon tenses up at the voice and whips his head over just in time to see Nobunaga jump down from a tree he was hiding in. Gon's sure he got a good view of everything that just happened. Gon feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he glares at him. Nobunaga lifts his hands up. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just amazed you're alive." He grins. "Haven't learned your lesson huh? But it looked like that Zoldyck wanted you to fight him. You have shitty bosses kid."

"I wanted to fight him." Gon says, remembering his character. "I need to go back and finish him off-"

"Too late Kid. He already ran off. As soon as he punched you, he booked it. That one Zoldyck ran after him for a bit." Nobunaga sighs. "You ruined our plans _again_." He chuckles. "Thanks to you trying to fight him, he was able to get away. Your fight caused too much communion with the school. Everyone and their mothers are out there talking about it. Now we're going to have to hunt him on foot again."

"So he got away?" Gon feels himself relax only to tense back up. He can't be happy about that. Kurapika isn't in the clear yet. "Damn it! I was so close." Gon groans.

"No you weren't.' Nobunaga shakes his head, but there's that smile again. "There's no way you'll be able to kill Kurapika fighting like you were back there. You have potential though." Nobunaga thinks for a moment. "The fact that you survived a hit like that tells me you're stronger than you're letting on. If you're a Zoldyck butler, you have more up your sleeve..." Nobunaga grins when he sees that fire in Gon's eyes. "You don't have to worry, We're gong to kill the vampire...but you know I've been thinking about this since I saw you Friday. How about you join us kid?"

"Gon!" That's Killua, calling from afar. Gon turns towards the voice. There's a hint of something Gon hasn't heard in Killua's voice before. Worry. Or more so anxiety.

"Killua I'm over here!" Gon shouts only to cough, bending over when the sharp pain intensified. Gon looks over to ask what this spider means. If he's asking him to join the spiders, Gon is going to tell him no right away-

But he's gone. There's no one around him.

"Gon!" Alluka shouts on her brother's back, the two coming through a bush to Gon's right. She hops down and runs over to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm okay." Gon smiles but he can't stop the wince when he straightens his back out. Killua walks up to him, his face is stone as he lifts Gon's shirt up forcefully, exposing the large, black bruise that is forming on Gon's stomach.

"Okay my ass." Killua snarls but those blue eyes aren't as hard when they lock eyes with Gon. "I...I wasn't expecting him to take it serious so fast. He was really trying to kill you." Killua's eyes become icy again.

"We thought you were dead." Alluka hugs Gon lightly, burying her head in his shoulder. "Why do you always have to get yourself into a mess."

"No I'm fine really. I guess I wasn't strong enough to beat him huh Killua?" Gon chuckles and it hurts his chest.

"You didn't do bad. You're barely awake and you were able to keep up with him." Killua blinks before shaking his head. "You should have just listened to me and walked over so we could have just left."

"You encouraged him to fight big brother!"

"Yeah I know. My blood lust kicked in. I really wanted to see you beat him." Killua rubs the back of his head. Gon's not sure but the other male's eyes seem to be filled with a hint of guilt. "That went down hill so fucking fast. At least you see Kurapika for what he really is. We'll get him back. He's not going to get away with this." Killua snarls, those eyes becoming ice again. "The coward ran off. He knew I was going to kick the shit out of him. He was really booking it. I would have got him too but I couldn't have left Alluka behind and she wanted to go to you right away."

"What happened back there Gon? Why did Kurapika attack you? Did something more happen? I've never seen you get so angry." Alluka frowns when Gon starts to cough, wincing when that sharp pain shoots through him. Killua glares when he sees the wincing but he doesn't say anything, waiting for Gon to answer, that probing look coming back.

"I just...wanted to be his friend. I don't get why he attacked me but it made me really angry." Gon's amber eyes shift away from the two Zoldycks. He hates having to lie to them. It makes his stomach churn.

"Good. It should. He was trying to kill you Gon." Killua's eyes become dark.

"Y-Yeah...I don't get why Kurapika would act like this. But you really should stay away from him. You too brother." Alluka glances over at her brother when she sees that dark look in his eyes.

"I think I should teach him a lesson-"

"There's no need to Killua, because I will-" Gon stays quickly, not wanting Kurapika to be attacked by Killua but at the same time he doesn't want to keep having to fight Kurapika. Gon feels so sick of lying and his tongue tingles from all the mean things he's said. His stomach turns once more and then Gon realizes it's not just the sick feeling of lying that's causing this feeling. Before he can give any warning he pukes, Gon leaning forward. He hacks, and sputters, as he gets rid of the small amount of food he had in his system.

Gon feels the back of his ears get hot as he continues to convulse and whimper in pain. He doesn't like Killua seeing him like this. He doesn't like Alluka either but something about showing this weakness in front of the other male makes him feel...horrible. He waits for the other male to say something mean or to make a smart comment.

"You're vomiting some blood. Just get it out, deep breathes through the nose." Killua's voice isn't judging or mean. As soon as Gon hears it, he's able to listen to his words and he takes deep breathes. "That's it." Killua's voice is soothing. Soon he stops gagging and he's able to sit up, wiping his chin.

"Ne sorry about that." Gon shifts, the pain increasing. Kurapika really got him good. It just shows him how much stronger the other male is...and how much more work he has to do.

"Don't apologize! You really could have died with that hit Gon." Alluka takes her book bag off. "Let me give you one of my potions. It will help with the pain and I can put something in there to wake up you."

"Yeah, Alluka makes the best potions. She'll make you feel like nothing ever happened to you." Killua straightens himself out as Alluka gets out a jar filled with purple liquid. She hands it to Gon who drinks It quickly, wanting something to eat and also excited that he's going to feel better and this is a potion!

It taste kind of like...plastic? It goes down easy though and as soon as it goes down his throat, Gon starts to feel relief.

"Wow! That's amazing! Alluka you're really talented!" Gon beams, jumping up, his eyes widening. The pain that was radiating in his chest is gone. He feels fine. Just really hungry.

"Yeah she is." Killua grins when he sees how Alluka's eyes brighten up, and her lips turn in a wobbly smile. "I've been telling her that for years."

"Yeah but you're my brother. I'm glad i'm able to help someone else...I'm glad it helped you." Alluka smiles, seeming to have a skip to her step.

"Yeah! Can you teach me how to make a potion like that?" Gon gets closer, his eyes lighting up in curiosity.

"Sure! I can start going over the basics with you while we're eating! You're going to need it if you're going to impress the teacher." Alluka grins.

"That sounds great." Gon grabs Alluka's wrists and starts to hop with her. "I'm excited!"

"So am I!"

"Let's get out of here and get something to eat. What do you want to eat sis?" Killua shoves his hands in his pockets, glancing between the two before turning his back and starting to walk. He's not looking at Gon anymore.

"Hmm I'm not sure. What do you want to eat Gon?" Alluka stops jumping with Gon, tilting her head as

They walk after Killua.

"I want so much meat." Gon rubs his stomach that growls in protest, wincing when he touches the bruise.

"Then lets go to that new restaurant! I heard it's a BBQ place."

"BBQ?"

"You'll like it. It's meat." Alluka chuckles when Gon's eyes get so bright. "By the way i'm working on that project for you." Alluka winks. "You're going to look so good in your clothes. I'm making it out of silk too."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for that then. I need some more clothes, I ripped some of my others. And you can sow really good. Did you make that dress too?"

"Yes actually!" Alluka chuckles and she precedes to tell Gon about how she made it. Gon and Alluka chat, Killua walking a bit in front of them. He doesn't speak only glancing back at Gon and Alluka, those blue eyes conflicted.

Killua looks forward and it stays that way.

"...Do you get it?" Alluka smiles at Gon who is staring at her with a blank look.

"um...Could you repeat the part with...the stuff."

"Which stuff?"

Killua can't stop his amused smile, watching Gon from sitting beside his sister. He's been having this smug smile, watching Gon struggle.

"He doesn't get it." Killua chuckles, getting Gon to glare at him.

"I'm getting it! I just need her to repeat it." Gon huffs.

"Brother, I know you're not talking. You don't get it either." Alluka gives her brother a pointed look, getting him to scratch his cheek.

"Killua doesn't get it either? That makes me feel better." Gon chuckles getting him a glare from the other male.

"I'll write the instructions down for you two to follow. Maybe you could come over tomorrow and you two could try to make a potion." Alluka suggests. Killua's eyes widen and he gives his sister a look.

"He can't come over."

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Alluka begs. "And I have all the ingredients you could ever need! You need to practice brother or the teacher will give you a bad grade."

"I don't even care about that class-"

"Please Killua! I want to make a potion like Alluka! And I want to see your home! And your room!" Gon looks at Killua with big amber eyes. Full of excitement.

"You're not getting in my room." Killua's cheeks flush and he glares away from Gon. "We don't need to hang out with this guy every day sis-"

"Come on big brother!"

"Please!" Gon grins when Killua glares over at him. "I wanna come over! It'll be fun! And we can have that tea party you wanted to do Alluka."

"Yeah!-" Alluka's eyes light up.

"Ohh no. We're not doing this. Nope. This isn't going to be an every day thing and we are _not_ going to have him in our home-" Killua starts only to stop when he looks over at his sister, Alluka giving him those big eyes, getting him to tense. He looks over at Gon only to tense some more when Gon is giving him the big eyes. "What the hell is this?" Killua groans, rubbing his head. "Fine! Fine whatever. You two win."

"Yay!" Gon and Alluka cheer before they reach over and give each other a high five. Killua rolls his eyes but there's a smile working on his lips.

"I'm surprised you know what a high five is Gon." Killua smirks.

"Of course I know what a high five is!" Gon pouts. "I know stuff Killua."

"Barely. You didn't know what a skateboard was, or Google, or pizza, or chocolate." Killua grins when Gon starts to shift in his seat. "You haven't had BBQ and I'm sure the list goes on and on."

"Don't worry Gon we're going to expose you to all kinds of things!" Alluka beams. "Tomorrow you could show Gon your skateboard."

"Yeah I guess I could." Killua shrugs his shoulders, glancing over lazily at Gon to see if he's interested.

"Cool!" Gon's chest is getting warm thinking about the possibilities of tomorrow. He gets to see Killua's home and make potions with him and skateboard and see his room- Gon feels like hopping around. He can't help to chuckle, thinking about all the fun he's going to have and all the fun he's having now. Just being around the Zoldycks is nice.

Gon's chest is still warm when he thinks about how kind Killua was to him after the fight with Kurapika. He tried to protect him, and if Gon was in real trouble, he would have appreciated it, even though he doesn't need it. Killua's actions today let Gon know that he really does care about him. They are friends, no matter how many times he says it's for Alluka.

Killua glances away from those bright eyes, taking a drink of his water. Gon can't help to watch as some of the water escapes his lips falling down the side of his chin.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Killua snaps after he's done drinking when he notices Gon still hasn't looked away.

"I'm just happy right now." Gon closes his eyes in his smile.

"...Weirdo." Killua grunts but those eyes have lightened up. Alluka glances between the two before a slow smile starts to form on her lips.

"I'm really happy right now too." Alluka grins. "I think big brother is too!"

Killua's eyes widen and he whips his head over to his sister. "I-I mean this is okay. The service here is lousy though." Killua grumbles, crossing his arms. "I'm not super happy right now. I'm just content."

Alluka giggles at her brother, Getting the werecat to flush.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."Alluka's smile is too sly.

"What did I miss?" Gon tilts his head, blinking. He thinks he missed the joke.

"Nothing, nothing." Both Killua and Alluka say. Gon pouts. He's sure he missed something. He kind of spaced out, He's just so hun-

"Food!" Gon sits up in his seat, his eyes widening and his mouth watering when he sees the waitress carrying a large tray filled with all the food they ordered awhile ago. Gon has been surrounded by this wondrous smell and now he's about to taste it.

"Calm down." Killua grunts when Gon hits the table, the salt falling over.

"I can't!" Gon trembles as the waitress places the large plate in front of him, filled with pig ribs and cow meat. Covered in a wonderful sauce that Gon has never smelled before. It's like honey but mixed with something else. As soon as the plate was set before him he started digging in, ripping apart the meat and swallowing, forgetting his table manners completely. He's been so hungry. "This is sooo good!" Gon shouts, some of his food spitting out and getting on Killua's face.

The assassin's eye twitches as he wipes off the food from his cheek. "oi Gon!" Killua's voice is laced with irritation but when Gon looks up, those amber eyes watery and his smile way too big, Killua finds he's lost his voice.

"Thank you Killua! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" That's all Gon can say before he's back at it, digging into everything, not caring his hands are covered in the sauce and so is his face. Killua watches him eat with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but finds nothing will come out. Slowly but surely, Killua's lips turn up in a small smile.

Alluka's smile is even bigger. "I knew you would like it." She chuckles at how Gon keeps making groans about how good the food is. She starts to eat her salad, noting that the waitress ran off as fast as she could when Gon starting spiting food everywhere.

Gon finishes his plate quickly, leaving nothing but bones. He grabs the plate and starts to lick it, making sure he gets every drop. He licks his fingers to clean them, sticking two of them in his mouth and sucking on them. He loves this sauce so much. Gon closes his eyes and groans. His stomach was in so much pain just a few hours ago. He's been barely eating.

Food is hard to come by In the city...without Killua, Gon may have starved to death or he would have been found out by someone when he didn't have the strength to hide his ears away because of the lack of food. Gon has been relying on others too much. He needs to get stronger. He needs to be able...to help others. To help Kurapika. To help Alluka. To help Killua. Gon is going to get this job at McDonald's. He will do his best there and make his own money. He'll buy his own food and he'll buy Killua chocolate for all he's done. Gon is going to ace this report and clear the bad name of his people. He's going to prove to all the students, and Killua, that Werewolves aren't crazy animals. Gon is going to get stronger. He has to get strong. If he doesn't...

"S-Stop that!" Gon's eyes widen when his fingers are yanked out of his mouth by a very flustered Killua. Gon's never seen his face so red and there's this look in those blue eyes that he can't really understand. It makes Gon feel warm though. "Clean yourself off like a normal person! With paper towels!" Killua snaps as he grabs some paper towels and shoves them in Gon's face.

"What's wrong with licking myself clean?" Gon pouts when Killua wipes the rest of the sauce off on Gon's other hand with a paper towel.

"That's so many things wrong with it!" Killua points his finger at Gon. "Don't go sucking your fingers like that out in public. It's inappropriate."

"It is?" Gon tilts his head. "I just wanted to get all the good sauce off by fingers. It tasted good."

"You're shameless. If you're still that hungry, i'll buy you some more food. You don't have to go sucking your fingers." Killua's face hasn't gotten any less red.

Alluka has been watching her brother closely and after that encounter, even though it made her a little flushed too seeing Gon suck on his fingers, she can tell her brother liked what he saw. She knows Gon wasn't trying but it came out to be very sensual. It's also a little awkward for her to see her brother reacting the way he did. Alluka saw the flush in his face as well, and how his body tensed up...Alluka knows her big brother.

It only makes her more curious.

"Really?! You'll buy me more!" Gon's eyes brighten up. "Can I have the same thing again?"

"Yeah fine. Just calm down will you." Killua grunts, his face slowly going back to normal as he calls the waitress over and orders another meal for Gon. Alluka notices her brother has barely touched his food. This whole time he's been...staring at Gon. Alluka wonders if her brother even knows it, or if he even notices that Alluka has been watching _him_ all this time.

"I'm in heaven." Gon grins over at Killua. "Hey, you haven't really eaten anything. Do you feel sick?" Gon frowns when he notices just what Alluka did.

"Hm?...No. I'm not too hungry right now." Killua grunts as he takes a bite out of his chicken breast. Alluka decides to experiment a little.

"Hey Gon?" Alluka smiles when she's gotten the bright eyed boy's attention. Gon smiles back her, those amber eyes earnest. She almost feels bad for doing this but...She's got to know. She's too curious as to how her brother would react if... "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

Killua, who was drinking some of his drink, spits it out in Gon's face, his eyes widening in shock.

"Killua!" Gon whines, wiping his face off with his hand. Killua whips his head over to look at Alluka, those blue eyes wide and probing. Alluka can't decide what that expression is...well, she knows what that expression is. Horror. But what is he so horrified about? That she called Gon cute and he's worried about them mating because he's her brother? Or is he horrified for another reason.

"Alluka-" Before Killua can say anything, Gon drinks some of his water, only to spit it out in Killua's face.

"That's what you get!" Gon grins, pulling away. Killua's eye twitches, that look of horror gone as he turns his attention back on Gon.

"You dare spit in my face?! I'm going to eat all your food when it gets here and you're just going to sit there and watch!"

"W-What? No way! I can't do that!You said you would buy me more to eat! You know I can't deal with that."

"Well you're going to deal. I'm gong to eat everything and you will watch me. It's my food, I bought it with my money." Killua smirks. "You owe me anyway."

"Owe you-" Gon starts only to blink when Killua flings some ketchup in his face.

"That's for spitting food in my face earlier! You have no table side manners. You eat like a wild animal." Killua grumbles. "I don't know how anyone could find you cute. You're a free loader, You have trash breath, you can't even afford your own meals, and you just got your ass handed to you by Kurapika-"

"Brother." Alluka's eyes widen at his words. She pushes her brother on the shoulder, the last comment taking it too far. Killua can be mean but Gon is their friend. Is he really reacting this way because of her comment? Did it effect him so much?

Gon's grin falls when Killua said that last part. It flashes through Gons' eyes, all that just happened. He lost terribly, it's true. Gon wishes he could say it was just because he was holding back but he knows, he should have done better than that. Right now Kurapika is out there somewhere. Just because he got away doesn't mean he's not in danger. Gon has been relaxing here with Killua and Alluka while...Kurapika is alone and could be hurt. Gon just really wanted to spend time with Killua...He just really wanted to get something to eat...Why is he so weak?

Gon thought he was so strong back in his island but reality is starting to set in. He's nothing but a burden here. He has no money. He doesn't have the power to beat the spiders. And he doesn't even have to the power to 'fake' beat Kurapika. He gets distracted way too easily. If he fails...He won't deserve to find his father.

Killua watches how Gon's bright amber orbs slowly start to dull in his thinking. The assassin's glare slowly falls, staring at Gon with that conflicted look. Alluka frowns when she sees what her brother's words have done. She can't help to feel guilty. She shouldn't have said it...she didn't think it would make her brother react that much. It was a harmless comment wasn't it?

"Here's your food." The waitress places the plate in front of Gon. The young male looks down at it, being broken out of his thoughts. The sweet smell only makes him feel ill now.

" _You're no use to me."_ He can hear Kurapika's words in his head. He's a burden. As of right now, he's useless.

"...Here you go." Gon pushes the plate over towards Killua, the assassin's eyes widening. Gon smiles at him but he knows it doesn't reach his eyes. "I didn't mean to be a burden to you Killua. I don't need you to buy me food. I don't need you to protect me from Kurapika either. You don't have to worry. I will get stronger. I will get that job and I'll buy my own food." Gon starts to stand up, his chest having that feeling again. It feels like he's been punched by Kurapika all over again. Killua's words can be so mean. They can hurt him the worst too. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again for the food. You won't have to worry about feeding me again." If he can't get his own food, what kind of hunter would he be anyway? Besides...he really just wanted to spend time with them. But this isn't what he's here for.

"Gon." The boy stops at the tone of voice of the other male. "Sit back down."

Gon wants to tell him no. That he has something he has to do but...there's something about Killua's voice. It's dark but there's something else hidden there that Gon doesn't like. The darkness is trying to cover it up.

Gon sighs before he backs up and sits back down, locking eyes with Killua. Killua's expression is blank but he can't hide the emotions in his eyes. There it is again. That emotion Gon doesn't like. Is it guilt? Or worse, pity? Or something else completely?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Alluka gets up and quickly makes her way off. Killua looks over at her, watching her go before looking back. There's a frown on his lips before it turns to a glare.

"Don't get all offended now. It's true isn't it?" Killua keeps glaring at him. "So what if you're a freeloader now, you'll get that job and you'll pay me back. And like you said, you'll get stronger. If you're worried about being weak, you can train with me. I can give you some tips and help you get more nimble on your feet. So don't just walk off like that, like I said something that really hurt you-"

"It did hurt me." Gon glares back, cutting him off.

"Why the hell do you care what I think?" Killua looks down at his hands. They're shaking slightly ."Alluka she..." Killua swallows. "She likes you so...that's all that should matter. She doesn't think ill of you at all. She thinks you're strong. She thinks your-"

"But you think ill of me. I care what you think because it's you Killua!" Gon raises his voice, feeling frustrated right now. "And you think all those things about me..." Gon thinks of all the things he said about werewolves. He starts to feel warm again, his chest clenching up.

"I...I just..." Killua seems at a lost for words. His mouth opens and closes, those eyes wide and full of a light. A surprise. " I Mean...you're not burden. I'm the one who went a long with buying you food. And I wanted to help you back there with Kurapika and-" Killua stops, his face getting slightly pink as he rubs the back of his head. "Just stop looking like that alright? Jeez." Killua grabs the steak and shoves it into Gon's mouth when he's about to say something. "Just stop and eat. I bought this for you anyway. You'd be a burden if you didn't eat it, idiot!"

Gon says something that is muffled by the piece of meat in his mouth, he eats it quickly to stop himself from choking on the delicious food. He swallows it before he tilts his head at Killua. "But you just called me a freeloader-"

"Just eat." Killua grabs a roll about to shove it in Gon's face only for the other male to dodge the food, a grin starting to form on Gon's face.

"Can we really train together Killua?" Gon does a complete 360. Once what Killua said registers. Killua didn't mean it. Gon doesn't get why Killua can be so mean some times but the idea of getting to train with the other male excites him. He might not be able to train using his full potential but he can make his human form stronger. He'll also get to see more of what Killua can do.

"Will you stop pouting about what I said?" Killua is starting to calm down, dropping the roll he tried to shove down Gon's throat.

"I wasn't pouting. I was just a little irritated. You were right though." Gon locks eyes with Killua. "I did get beaten by Kurapika pretty badly. That's why I need to get stronger. And I will get stronger." Gon grips his fists before he grins at Killua who is looking at him with those slightly widen blue eyes. "Just you wait Killua."

"I'll be waiting a long time." Killua grunts, getting Gon to throw a piece of bread at his head.

"While you train me to be stronger I can train you to be nicer." Gon teases, his heart lifting back up when he sees that flash of playfulness back in Killua.

"Bitch please. I'm nice. I bought you this food didn't I?"

"Yeah while calling me a freeloader and you said I wasn't cute."

"Because you're not." Killua's cheeks get slightly pink but he keeps his eyes locked with Gon's.

"Mito said I was cute and so did Alluka." Gon huffs. Killua starts to get that weird look again. "I think Killua is cute." That wipes that look right off his face. "Or more so, I think you're really pretty. I like your puffy hair and your blue eyes. Sometimes they can be as cold as ice but there's these other times that they look like a fresh body of water. They twinkle sometimes when you smile and-"

"Stop embarrassing me." Killua kicks Gon in the shin, getting him to grunt in pain. Killua's ears are red, but those blue eyes have that twinkle Gon was just talking about. "I am not pretty. I am a man. I'm not cute either. I'm a cold blooded _manly_ killer and I want to be treated as such." Killua fums.

"A man can be pretty and a man can be cute. I know Killua is manly, you're really buff!" Gon beams. "Killua isn't a cold blooded killer. At least the Killua I see."

"The Killua you see?" The assassin raises his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess I mean the Killua I know. I haven't seen you kill anyone yet but I know that you have killed others and that you can kill others. I smell the blood on you and I can sense when you want to hurt others." Gon can see Killua shift slightly. "The Killua I know is kind to his sister and kind to his friends. The Killua I know likes chocolate and likes to play games and wrestle. The Killua I know is protective and secretive. The Killua I know doesn't like saying what he really means." Gon smiles to himself. "Killua hurts me sometimes but that's okay. I've decided that I never want to stop being friends with you. So it's okay when you say those things that are hurtful. Because it's you. But I'll tell you this, i'll prove everything you say wrong. I'll keep getting better and soon, you won't have much else to say. And you'll understand too."

"Gon..." Killua's eyes are wide, those blue eyes so beautiful filled with light. He opens his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing as if he doesn't know what to say. He shifts in his seat, looking more uncomfortable than Gon's ever seen him be. Killua glances away, a deep look in those blue eyes. Gon smiles, his chest feeling tight and warm. It feels like they've just gotten closer again. Gon's not sure how close but there's something that has shifted between them. The air between them is different.

"I'm back." Alluka comes out of no where and sits next to her brother. She looks relieved as she glances over at her brother and then Gon. "Please forgive My brother for his rudeness Gon. He doesn't know how to treat friends-"

"Alluka!"

"Oh I know." Gon giggles at the look on Killua's face. "I told him I should train him on how to be nice."

"Oh you should! We need to make a class just for Killua. We could be the teachers Gon." Alluka laughs when Killua glares at her.

"I do not need a class on being nice and I don't need you two teaching me anything." Killua grunts.

"I think you do need to be taught something brother." Alluka looks over at Killua with this knowing smile. "Maybe a little lesson in how to express feelings?-"

"What is that suppose to mean-"

"Oh! I had a class like that before!" Gon jumps, his eyes lighting up when Killua was starting to look pale. "Back in my old school, we had a class were we had to talk about our feelings! It was suppose to help everyone get along since we had to live so close together and work together."

"Like an anger management class?" Killua raises his eyebrow, the other male perking up from Gon talking about his 'old school'.

"I think so." Gon smiles.

"Okay lets do that Gon!" Alluka grins. "I think it could help brother a lot-"

"I don't need an anger management class. I don't need to learn how to be nice. Take me as I am." Killua's eye twitches.

"Aw come on big brother." Alluka frowns. "I bet it could be beneficial. I think you should, since you owe Gon for being mean."

"When did I owe him?"

"When I said so." Alluka narrows her eyes but her smile is getting too big. Killua narrows his eyes back, that probing look coming to him as he searches his sister's face. "We'll give you homework and tasks to do to help you with being nicer."

"I'm not doing it." Killua crosses his arms, glaring away from his sister.

"He's doing it." Alluka smiles at Gon who looks a little confused. "I think his first task should be to apologize for being mean, what do you think Gon?"

"I think that's a good idea!"

"I don't need to apologize." Killua flushes, glaring at Gon. "I sort of did already."

"You did? When?" Gon blinks.

"When I said you weren't a burden!" Killua huffs, his cheeks getting flushed again.

"That's not an apology." Alluka waves her finger in his face. "You have to look Gon in the eyes and say 'I'm sorry for saying those things'."

"I'm not doing that." Killua glares at his food stubbornly before he shoves most of it down his throat, eating so he doesn't have to talk anymore.

"Pleaseee." Alluka pleads. "Just do this. You won't regret it. It will make you feel good."

"I doubt that." Killua grunts, looking over his at his sister only to tense when she's giving him those big watery eyes. Killua sighs and looks over at Gon who is looking clueless as always. "alright alright." Alluka brightens up and smiles. Killua coughs into his hand before he locks eyes with Gon. Gon beams. Killua averts his gaze.

"I'm sorry." Killua mumbles very quietly, gripping his fist.

"What was that?" Gon leans closer. "you got to be louder Killua-"

"You heard me! I said I'm sorry. Damn!" Killua's eye twitches, the other male irritated.

"That's not much of an apology." Alluka gives her brother a pointed look.

"That's all he's getting."

"I accept your apology." Gon chuckles, smiling at Killua. "Killua gets flustered easily."

"S-Shut up." Killua glares but his shoulders relaxed when Gon said he accepted his apology.

"Now you have to kiss." Alluka cheers, getting Killua to sputter.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's called 'kiss and make up' brother-"

"That is not a real thing! I'm not kissing trash breath over there and getting what ever he's got!-" Killua is so red again. Gon can't tell if it's because he's angry or something else.

"What do I have?" Gon blinks. He breathes into his hand but he doesn't really smell anything wrong with his breath. "And what's a kiss? I want to make up with Killua."

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Killua stops, looking over at Gon in surprise. "So...You haven't...with anyone?"

"I don't think so."

"This is perfect! Big brother you need to show him what a kiss is!"

"Hell no! He doesn't' need to know what a kiss is."

"But what if someone else shows him what a kiss is-"

"Who?!" Killua tenses up, whipping his head over at Alluka.

"Anyone could...I'm sure plenty of people want to kiss Gon." Alluka says causally, glancing away from her brother to look at her nails. Killua bite his lip. A dark look is coming to his eyes when he looks over at Gon who is still really confused right now.

"Do you know of anyone who wants to kiss you?"

"I don't know what a kiss is so..." Gon frowns when Killua sighs.

"It's mouth on mouth. Does anyone want to put their mouth on your mouth?"

"...I don't think so." Gon frowns. "Do you mean lick my mouth or..." Gon is a little confused. Why would someone put their mouth on his?

"I think he needs a demonstration brother."

"I'm not kissing him." Killua's voice sounds different. There's an edge to it as he stares at Gon before those blue eyes shift lower. He's staring at Gon's mouth. Does he want to touch mouths in a kiss? But Killua keeps saying he's not going to do it.

"Do it." Alluka cheers only to get a really dark look from Killua. "Er...Hey Gon, how about you just give Killua one of your hugs? That'll work for now."

"Yeah!" Gon's eyes light up as he gets out of his seat to run over to Killua. The other male stands up quickly when Gon just suddenly gets in front of him, his reflexes on high alert. Gon wraps his arms around Killua, able to do it this time without Killua pushing him off. Maybe it was because Killua was still frozen from the previous conversation but Gon is happy. He's finally hugging Killua. The other male goes stiff in his hold, his arms laying by his sides, not moving. Killua doesn't hug him back but it's okay. The other male feels nice in his hold and Gon can't help to take in his scent.

He feels warm again, that nice feeling in his chest and he nuzzles his head in Killua's shirt. Gon pulls away and smiles up at Killua. The other male is looking at him with wide eyes, his body still stiff as if he was waiting for Gon to do something, to cause him some harm. Killua slowly relaxes and he sighs.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Aw why not?" Gon frowns.

"Big brother you're homework is to work on your hugging skills." Alluka chuckles as she gets out of her seat, Killua leaving money on the table to pay for the their meal.

"I don't need to work on my hugging skills. I hug you all the time." Killua warps his arms around his sister giving her a squeeze. "See? I have no issues hugging you, but I don't want to hug him."

"What's wrong with hugging me?" Gon pouts.

"I think you still need to work on that brother. Your hugs are good, just like I'm sure that my hug is good sometimes but I think Gon will open you up more with his hugs." Alluka smiles over at her brother as the three walk out of the restaurant.

"I don't need to be opened up more." Killua grumbles, giving his sister a calculating look that she counters with a sly smile. Killua narrows his eyes.

"You don't have to hug me back if you don't' want to Killua." Gon tears his gaze away from the city out in the distance. Kurapika could be anywhere. He locks eyes with Killua and finds his heart doing that fluttering that makes Gon want to jump. "But I'm going to continue showing you affection! Because I want to." Gon grins. "A friend once said, I need to be more selfish. I think I've always been selfish. Because even if you don't want me to too Killua, I'm going to hug you. I get too excited when I see you not to!"

"Creep" Killua grumbles, those blue eyes shifting away from Gon's honest amber orbs. But Gon caught the light in those blue eyes. "Stop saying weird things like that. Seriously. I don't want you to hug me but like you said, I guess what I say doesn't matter huh?" Killua glares over at Gon but it's not hard. That light is still there, trying to be hidden in those icy blue orbs. "you're thick headed."

"Thank you." Gon beams, tapping on his head. "It's thick with smarts!"

"Thick with something." Killua snorts only to chuckle afterward. Alluka's eyes light up, her smile getting wider.

"Gon why don't you come over today! We're not doing anything!" Alluka cheers, waving her hands in the air. "I could show you my toy room!-"

"Speak for yourself sis. Some of us have work." Killua crosses his arms, giving his sister a firm look. "We're going to see him tomorrow." Killua adds this when he sees his sister frown.

"Yeah! That's going to be fun Alluka! You get to teach us how to make potions! And I get to train with Killua- oh and we get to race!" Gon starts to jump from foot to foot thinking about all the positives. He can't wait! "I'm going to see your home!" Gon beams. If he sees where Killua lives, he'll feel that much closer to him.

"Yeah we'll get to race. I can't wait to see your face when you lose." Killua grins, those eyes having that light again when he notices how excited Gon is to hang out with him- them- Alluka. Killua's smile twitches only for the playfulness to come back when Gon's determined eyes lock with his.

"I hope you can't wait to see my face when I win because that's what's going to happen." Gon punches his arm in the air as they walk down the path, the car is already waiting for them.

"Not happening."

"It is!" Gon glares over at Killua, those eyes full of determination. "I'm going to win and we're going to take a ba-"

"Don't say that again!" Killua covers Gon's mouth quickly, his cheeks flushing when Alluka starts to chuckle. "We're not doing that. You're not winning so just stop-" Killua starts only to freeze when Gon licks his hand. "What-" Killua pulls his hand away, acting as if he's just touched something really gross. His face scrunches up. Even though there's a part of Gon who doesn't really like Killua's reaction, there's another part of him that finds Killua's face hilarious.

Gon points a finger at Killua's face, chuckling, holding his stomach when it starts to hurt again. Alluka chuckles with him.

"You're so gross! Don't lick me with that stank breath." Killua grabs Gon's hand and licks it. "How do you like that? Not so funny is it now-" Killua chokes on his words when Gon brings the hand that Killua just licked up to his face and licks over it. "Why would you lick my spit?! Who does that?"

"Oh i'm not really sure." Gon shrugs his shoulder, his smile coming back. "When you licked my hand I just wanted to lick it too, so I did."

Killua stares at those big, innocent amber orbs. His pale flesh isn't as white as he grabs Gon by the hair and throws him into the car when Alluka had opened the door.

"You're so weird! No normal person thinks to themselves 'oh this person just licked me, I should lick the part that they just licked!' You don't know. I could have a deadly disease and now you're going to die." Killua fums as he gets into the car, slamming the door shut after him. "Take us to the apartments near the school." Killua addresses the driver before going back at glaring at Gon.

"Really?" Gon hums, thinking about it. Maybe it is strange. When Killua licked him, Gon just wanted to taste him. Gon grabs Alluka's hand and licks it. She giggles, pulling her hand away. Gon watches as she wipes her hand. "So you didn't want to lick your hand?"

"No. I think you're the only one just like my brother was saying." Alluka chuckles.

"Don't lick my sister pervert." Killua snarls as he wraps his arm around Gon's head and puts him in an head lock. Gon licks his arm which gets Killua to let go of him. "D-Don't lick me either-"

"I know Killua's weakness!" Gon cheers, his eyes so bright as he grabs Killua's arms, his heart beating faster at the thought of wrestling again with the other male. " Killua can't handle licks!-"

"I will kick you out of this car right now if you try it."

Gon sticks his tongue out, acting as if he's going to lick Killua's nose, teasing him. Killua makes a face of disgust as he moves his head as far as he can away from Gon, pushing on Gon's forehead, trying to get him away.

"What's wrong Killua? It's just a little lick." Gon giggles, still trying to get closer to the other male who has been forced on his back from Gon's pressing and the small space between them.

"Get off me." Killua's lips are twitching in a smile, a laugh escaping from his lips as he fights with Gon, trying to keep him away. This is fun. Gon's eyes light up. Killua's having fun and he's laughing the way Gon likes it. "Alluka help!"

"Oh no. I'm not getting licked." Alluka sighs dramatic. "it was nice knowing you brother."

"Betrayer!" Killua grumbles, his eyes widen when Gon suddenly pulls back, smacking his arm away before diving closer. Killua quickly grabs Gon's side to keep him from licking him, his face getting pale, Gon smirks, feeling great. He's about to lick Killua. He's going to win-

Killua grabs his side and Gon can't help to bust out laughing. He quickly backs up and smacks Killua's hand away. Gon is about to go back to trying to lick Killua only to stop. Gon feels his body freeze up. Killua isn't pale anymore, no. Killua is smirking, those eyes so narrowed into a pleased cat like smile.

"What was that Gon?" Gon doesn't like the tone of Killua's voice. It's dangerous and alluring at the same time.

"What was what?" Gon's eyes widen when Killua pokes him in the side and he sputters in laughter. Gon's face gets pale when he sees Killua's cat like smile grow and his blue eyes have this certain twinkle that spells trouble for the other male. "No Killua!" Gon tries to run away from Killua, getting up from his seat to run up to the front with the driver only for Killua to grab him from behind. His fingers wiggle up and down his side getting Gon to throw his head back in laughter. He tries to get away from those merciless fingers but he can't. Killua is faster and there's no where to run. Soon Gon is a flushing mess on the floor, trying to keep Killua from tickling him anymore.

"No...hahaha...i'm...i'm to pee myself haha." Gon huffs out as he uses all his strength to grab both of Killua's arms, pushing them away from his vulnerable sides. Gon blinks when he realizes Killua is sitting on his stomach and he's on the floor.

"It looks like I've found your weakness Gon." Killua smirks. "You're really ticklish on your sides. I'm going to remember that. So think twice before you lick me again, or I might not stop tickling you." Killua purrs, leaning closer, those eyes predatory. Gon knows for a fact Killua is not bluffing. He would tickle and not stop. Gon's breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from all that laughing. He can feel the other boy's warmth on his stomach and he can smell Killua's breath he's so close to Gon's face. The playfulness that started has changed somehow.

Killua's eyes are darker like that time back in his apartment and it's making Gon feel funny again. There's a silence between them as they stare into each others eyes, their breath dancing on each others faces. Killua's eyes flash before he pulls back, that playful glint coming back to those blue eyes. "But what's stopping me now? You've been a real pain in my ass. I'm sure you can handle a little more~" Killua reaches to tickle Gon but he pushes a little hard on his stomach getting Gon to wince from the pain. Killua stops when he sees that and quickly get off.

"Your stomach." Killua calms down as if he just remembered about that. He watches Gon get up without any difficulty, giving him a grin.

"It's fine! But it's not fine if you're going to tickle me again." Gon laughs nervously when Killua smirks.

"You're off the hook for now. Just remember this the next time you think of licking my face."

"Next time i'll just run away before you can tickle me."

"Like you could out run me idiot."

"I'm going to out run you tomorrow!"

"Pssh." Killua waves him off, a grin on his lips. He tenses, wiping his head over at Alluka who is still seated. There's this smile on her face that Gon doesn't understand but it seems to make Killua red.

" 'I'm only being his friend because of you Alluka.'" Alluka speaks lower like she's trying to mimic Killua's voice. "It's all for you. Gon's alright, even though I just had a tickle fight with him, I think he's alright." Alluka shrugs her shoulders like Killua does a lot, looking indifferently out the window. Gon can't hold it in. He cracks up, loving Alluka's expression of Killua. Alluka starts to laugh too when she sees Killua is glaring at her with his face a dark red.

"I do not sound like that." Killua crosses his arms, his blush reaching his ears when he sees how much Gon is laughing. He glares at the other male. "I only had a tickle fight with him to show him a lesson so-"

"I do not sound like that." Alluka grumbles, crossing her arms and looking out of the window again. " I laugh and play with Gon because i'm showing him a lesson. Gosh Alluka, can't you see I hate this? It's all for you."

"Are you trying to act cool in front of your friend Alluka?" Killua puts his hands on his hips but Gon can tell he's embarrassed by what Alluka is doing. "Keep at it. We won't be having hotdog Wednesday-"

"I'll stop!" Alluka's voice goes back to normal, her eyes lighting up.

"Hotdog Wednesday?" Gon's eyes light up in curiosity, wiping his eye from laughing. Killua glares over at him.

"It's a family thing." Killua waves Gon off. "And you're not involved."

"Okay. That's good you guys have a family thing." Gon smiles, thinking about Mito. Thinking about Mito some how leads him to start thinking about Kurapika. Gon really hopes he was able to get away and stay away from the spiders.

"Hey Gon, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Alluka smiles, kicking her legs when Killua sits next to her, the assassin calming down, his face going back pale. Killua raises his eyebrow in interest.

"No. Just me." Gon smiles. "That's why I'm kind of jealous of you two. I always wanted a brother or sister. I thought it would be fun to have someone around my age to play with."Gon thinks back to all those nights day dreaming of friends and the crazy adventures they would have. "You two are my first friends around my age and you're not related to me in some way."

Alluka and Killua look at each other. They seem to be thinking the same thing, a silent message sent between them before they look back at Gon.

"Well that's something. Because you're the first friend we've had our age too, that isn't family." Alluka smiles. "So we're in the same boat. That surprised me. With how friendly you are, I figured you had a lot of friends back at home."

"I have a lot of animal friends back home!" Gon's eyes light up thinking about all his furry friends.

"Really? You didn't have any centaur friends?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "I thought centaurs mate around the same time. I would think there would be plenty of kids."

Gon tilts his head for a moment but then he remembers. Right. He's a centaur. Gon has that twisting of his stomach. "Most of my people were older. There were children but they were just being born when I was 12. Mito told me I was born at an odd time."

"Sounds like it. Your mom and dad were rebels huh?" Killua grins only to stop.

"Don't know. Haven't met them but the way Mito talks about my dad, I think you're right." Gon grins. "When ever Mito gets angry about me saying I want to find my father, she'll tell me things he did like how he left me in her care to follow his own dreams. She would use words as selfish." Gon smiles to himself as the car stops in front of his apartment. "But she only made me more curious. Only made me want to find him more. I want to be like him and follow his foot steps because I believe...That what ever his dream was, it must be amazing. Amazing enough to leave me behind."

Alluka and Killua don't really look conformable anymore. Alluka is frowning, and seems to be thinking of what to say. Gon opens the door and gets out of the car. He grins and waves at the two. "Thanks again for the meal! You saved me again Killua!" Gon chuckles. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! I'm going to be training for our race tomorrow!" By running around finding Kurapika.

"Good you're going to need it." Killua grunts, that grin coming back.

"See you tomorrow Gon! Get plenty of sleep tonight! I don't want to see you barely keeping your head up tomorrow."

"I won't." Gon waves before he walks up his stairs. He wants to make it look like he's going into his apartment. Again another part of him feels ill doing this. He doesn't like having to lie to Alluka or Killua.

Gon walks into his apartment, giving one last wave, his amber eyes locking with blue before he's in his apartment and the door is shut behind him. Gon rubs the back of his head, waiting for a moment, listening carefully for the sound of car leaving.

Gon tenses. He hears something he shouldn't have. There was a shift in his bathroom, Gon just noticing the door is closed when he left it open. Gon's senses turn up and he's about to ask who's there-

"Gon is that you?" Gon's eyes widen at the voice.

"Kurapika?" Gon runs over to the bathroom just to see the blonde man come out of his bathroom. Is hair is dripping wet and he's covered by a towel on his waist. Gon's eyes lighten up from seeing him, a relief flooding him when he sees Kurapika isn't damaged. His lip is still busted but he's here. And he's okay. "Kurapika!" Gon throws his arms around the other male, getting him to tense. "I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to hit you and I didn't mean it and I was worried you got hurt from the spiders- how did you get out?"

"The commotion we caused with the fight was all I needed. Once I punched you...I took off running as fast as I could. I lead them away and lost them. Then I came here to hide which is the next step to my plan. Luckily you didn't lock the door. Which you really should by the way." Kurapika scolds only to pull Gon away. "The hit was nothing. I know you didn't meant it. You did wonderful Gon. I thought It was over when Killua got involved but you were able to make it so we could still fight. That was quick thinking." Kurapika smiles before he frowns, lifting up Gon's shirt to see the black bruise.

"...I'm the one who should be apologizing. You see? This friendship is no good for you. I attacked you with my full force, and I ran. I didn't even know if you were still alive. All I was worried about was getting away from the spiders so i'd be able to complete my plans."

"That's alright. I'm just happy it worked." Gon smiles. "And since you hit me so hard, the spiders and Killua think that we're enemies!"

Kurapika stares at Gon with wide eyes. "...You still want to help me? Why aren't you yelling or telling me to get out? I came here, into your home and used your shower. I've also decided without your permission that I'll be staying here for a week while I'm hiding from the spiders. Because we're friends. If you dislike this you should end this relationship and-"

"That's fine! Stay as long as you like!" Gon beams. "Right now I don't have any food so sorry about that. I'll be getting a job soon. You can use my shower all you want!I like that you're going to be living with me for a week. I can be closer to you and you'll be safer."

Kurapika stares at Gon with wide eyes, the other male's smile hasn't fallen. Kurapika's eyes soften and he shakes his head. "You are something else..." Kurapika's lips turn in a smile. "A true angel..." His voice gets quiet before he looks up at Gon. He reaches out and starts to caress Gon's cheek. "Please sit down. You need to rest after a hit like that...What happened after I hit you?"

"Killua and Alluka found me. Alluka gave me a potion that made me feel a lot better and then Killua took me out to eat." Gon beams. "Killua and I wrestled and we were learning how to make potions from Alluka and I'm going to go over there tomorrow too!"

"Ah good. Alluka is quite good with her potions. That's why you're in such good shape." Kurapika smiles to himself as he grabs Gon's wrist and leads him over to the couch. "Even though at the time I was frustrated with Killua getting involved, now that it's over I have to say I was pleased and surprised by it. Killua is protective of you. He's a true friend of yours, just as you told me. I didn't believe it at first but I do now. Killua is a good ally to have. And since you too are friends and if you hang around them a lot, it looks like you are involved with them like being their butler."

"Yeah I was really happy when Killua said we were friends and-" Gon starts, his eyes lighting up at talking about the other male-

"Now Gon...there's a few things we have to talk about before we can get comfortable." Kurapika cuts him off, those gray eyes locking with Gon. "First, since I'm staying here, where do you want me to sleep?"

Gon is about to answer when he remembers something. Something that could be really bad. Gon lets his tail and ears out when he sleeps. What if Kurapika sees him? He'll be exposed. Also there's another issue. "I'm sorry Kurapika but I don't have a coffin in here for you to sleep in-"

"I don't sleep in a coffin! Gon that's the oldest stereotype ever!" Kurapika's cheeks get pink as he glares at Gon. "Why would anyone in their right mind sleep in a coffin?"

"I'm sure it's comfy." Gon blinks. "So you don't sleep in coffins? Mito said you guys did."

"Mito was wrong." Kurapika crosses his arms. "I sleep like anyone else."

"Upside down?"

"What?"

"You sleep upside down right? Like a bat?" Gon's eyes light up in curiosity as he gets up and does a hand stand, looking at Kurapika upside down.

"No I don't- Well, I suppose I do if i'm in my bat form- but normally no!" Kurapika shakes his head. "I sleep in a bed. A bed is much more comfier then sleeping upside down. I suppose Mito told you a lot of stories about vampires that most likely weren't accurate. She probably told you that garlic is a vampires weakness." Kurapika rolls his eyes.

"It's not?" Gon's eyebrows furrow. "Mito read me a lot of story books about vampires. I liked them. My favorite was the one called 'my little blood sucker.'" Gon smile thinking about the times Mito would curl up next to him, her tail curled around him as she read the story to him till his eyes got tired.

" "My little blood sucker?'" Kurapika's eyes widen. "Wow, that's a really old book. I was 5 when that came out. They didn't know much about us then and wrote the book with false information like how we sleep in coffins and how we cant stand garlic or crosses. Even though they were wrong about a lot of things, I liked the book actually. It expressed vampires in a positive light and after the book was published, my people thrived." Kurapika smiles, those gray eyes getting distant. "I'm surprised you got to read that one. The book was recalled and banned soon after." Kurapika's eyes lose that light that was growing.

"We got a shipment of them for school. When they got recalled Mito kept one hidden in our home because she knew how much I liked the story." Gon smiles, thinking about it. Kurapika watches Gon for a moment before a smile of his own starts to form.

"Who was your favorite character?" Kurapika leans closer, propping his head up with his hand, those eyes have this softness to them.

"Charlie the vampire of course." Gon beams, thinking about the story. It's been a long time since he's been read the story but he remembers it like it was yesterday. "When I was young I use to day dream that Charlie came to my home and we became friends."

"He was quite likeable." Kurapika smiles at Gon, and it makes Gon feel happy. "You remind me so much of him-" Kurapika stops himself, a frown crossing his lips.

"Of Charlie?" Gon blinks when Kurapika's eyes get distant again. "I don't think I'm like Charlie but it's funny because I was about to say that about you! You remind me of Charlie and you're my friend now." Gon chuckles, feeling happy with being able to talk with his master.

Kurapika's eyes light up, that distant look still there as he puts his hand on Gon's shoulder. "No, you're my little blood sucker." Kurapika's eyes close in his smile for a moment.

"I am?" Gon blinks.

Kurapika's eyes blink open. He flushes, glancing away from Gon to look at his hands. His shoulders slump and Gon wishes he could understand why his eyes look so sad now. "Kurapika-"

"At any rate..." Kurapika stands up, his blonde hair still dripping a bit as he walks towards Gon's bedroom. " Is it alright if I sleep on your couch? I'll also need to use your dresser for my clothes that i'm going to have to buy. I left all my stuff in the dorm and I'm not going back to get it. Too risky." Kurapika doesn't look back at Gon. "If you'll have me, I'll be staying here for a week, maybe longer if things go well. I will be hiding out here, the last place the spiders would think to look."

"You can stay as long as you want Kurapika. Like I said, I like you being here." Gon knows his tail would be wagging. "You can use anything here you want! Make yourself feel at home. The couch is pretty comfy. I liked sleeping on it so I hope you will too." Gon smiles. He would offer his bedroom but he knows he'll need a room to be able to lock himself up in. He needs to let his ears and tail out soon.

"It will be just fine." Kurapika smiles back at Gon only to tense when he looks down at his body, his face getting pale and he hugs himself. "I-I'm a bit more out of it than I thought. Forgive me for being indecent in front of you Gon. Excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." Kurapika flushes as he walks over to the kitchen table, grabbing clothes that were folded nicely. He walks into Gon's room and closes the door behind him. Gon tilts his head. Indecent? What was he talking about?

Gon yawns, the day finally catching up to him. Alluka's potion is starting to wear off and he feels exhausted. All he wants to do is curl up in a ball and sleep. Gon ignores the cramps his stomach is starting to have.

"Gon you don't have any clothes in your dresser." Kurapika comes out of his room dressed in a long white shirt and some shorts. The raven haired male takes in the vampire and can't help to beam. Kurapika looks cute like this. It's different seeing Kurapika in relaxing clothes.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I don't have many clothes. I need to buy some when I get some money." Gon rubs the back of his head.

"You can borrow some of my clothes while you're waiting. Did Leorio tell you about finding you a job at McDonald's?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah! I have a interview Wednesday!" Gon hops up and down. "Do you know what I'll be doing at this McDonald's?"

"Probably working as a cashier." Kurapika taps his finger to his chin. " You'll have to talk to Knuckle. I'm sure he'll like you though." Kurapika has this knowing smile on his lips.

Gon wants to ask what a cashier is and who Knuckle is but the first question that comes out of his mouth is- "Is Leorio your best friend?"

"What makes you ask that?" Kurapika's shoulders get a bit stiff. Those gray eyes look back at him but Gon has a feeling he wants to look away.

"I don't know." Gon shifts his weight from foot to foot, staring at his master. "He's the only other person I've seen you spend time with and when you talk about him you get this look in your eyes. I can't explain it. I guess your eyes seem...lighter maybe?" Gon's eyebrows scrunches as he tries to think of a way to explain it.

Kurapika's cheeks get pink, His blonde hair getting in the way of his face. "W-Well I suppose you could say we are best friends." Kurapika waves his hand in the air. "I-I'm sure you're exhausted Gon! You should get some rest! You didn't sleep at all and you've been through some damage. You have school tomorrow also!"

"I am pretty tired." Gon admits, rubbing at his eyes. He wonders why Kurapika smells like sweat again? He always gets sweaty when they talk about Leorio. Gon is having trouble keeping his eyes open. The last thing he wants to do is pass out and expose himself to Kurapika. Gon would love to stay up and talk with the vampire but right now he has to sleep.

"Here." Kurapika calms down when he looks at Gon and sees the younger male struggling to keep himself steady. The vampire grabs Gon by the wrist and leads him into the bedroom. Gon doesn't protest and he flops down on the soft bed when he gets to it, letting himself sink into the mattress. He winces when he hits his stomach but he could care less right now. "Get some sleep. We'll talk more about my plan in the morning." Gon gets under the covers, pulling it up to his chin.

"Good night Kurapika." Gon smiles tiredly up at the other male before he grabs Kurapika's arm and pulls him down so he can nuzzle his head against his like Mito would do before he went to bed. Kurapika's eyes widen slightly only for them to go back to normal, a soft smile on his lips as he nuzzles Gon back.

"Good night Gon. I'll see you in the morning." Kurapika pulls away and starts to walk out of the room-

"Hey Kurapika can you lock the door behind you?" Gon remembers to ask, sitting up in bed.

"Sure." Kurapika doesn't ask questions and just locks the door before he walks out and closes it. Gon listens to him leave before he lets his ears and tail come out. He sighs in relief, falling back down in the bed, his head hitting the pillow hard.

Gon pulls the blanket over his head, curling in a ball, his bushy brown tail moving against the bed slowly, the boy's ears twitching slightly before stilling.

Gon's heavy eyes finally close. There's a lot of things he could think about before he goes to bed. He could think about Kurapika staying with him for a week. He could think about how he's going to get a job at McDonald's. He could think of the report he has to do for class. He could think about the spiders. He could think about his need for training and what he's going to do about it...

But instead the last thought he has is of Killua. He sees the other male in the darkness, his pale skin illuminating the blackness, those blue eyes bright and beautiful.

Gon's tail starts to wag and he grips the sheets.

The young werewolf is just too excited thinking about all the fun things he's going to do with the other male. They're going to race, make potions, train and play around. Gon wants to bark but he's too tired. Gon thinks about today and the fun he had wrestling with Killua in the car...but thinking about that also brings a certain warmth.

Soon all Gon is thinking about is Killua in general. He keeps picturing his scent and how soft his hair felt against his cheek when he hugged him, how his saliva tasted when he licked over the place he licked on his hand. Killua tastes good. He wants to lick him more but Killua doesn't like it.

Gon's ear twitches, his eyebrows furrowing, his legs moving. He's feeling restless now. Gon finds his hand has moved to rub his belly in soft circles. It's something that feels good and makes him calm but right now it seems to make him warmer.

 _Killua..._

Gon is finally able to sleep, his exhausted body finally collapsing, his tail stops wagging and the warmth leaves him. His last thought is of Killua rubbing his stomach just the way he likes it, singing to him in that deep and dangerous voice that makes Gon warm and shiver at the same time.

Killua really is amazing.

* * *

Killua checks his cell phone one last time, making sure no one has texted him. Once he's out in the field, he won't be checking his phone at all. At least that's what Killua is telling himself. It's not like he's checking his phone for a message from Gon or that he's thinking about sending him a message. No. He's just...looking to make sure no one else does.

Killua doesn't really know who else would text him on this phone but Gon though but the other male doesn't think about that detail

"You know what I just realized?" Alluka chuckles to herself as she sits up from laying on Killua's bed, pulling out something from her pocket. "I have Gon's phone. I forgot it died. I'll charge it for him and give It back to him tomorrow." Alluka giggles as she gets up and walks over to the charger in her brother's room, placing the phone on it. "I need to get Gon his own charger and teach him how to charge it."

Killua relaxes when he hears his sister say this, looking back at her. So that explains why Gon didn't respond to his text- So he might have sent him a message. Just a taunt you know, about how he was going to win tomorrow. Nothing big. Nothing weird about it.

Killua's ears twitch, those blue eyes locking on the phone when he just realizes something. His mischievous side kicking in, his tail switching behind him. _Gon's phone_. Killua doubts there's much on it but it might give him some more information on the other male. Killua's hand twitches but some how he's able to pull himself away from the phone. There's no reason to look through that phone. He needs to focus on his job right now.

Killua's white furry ears twitch with his annoyance. He needs to stop thinking about this guy. He's going to see him tomorrow and he just saw him a few hours ago but...he wants more. He wants to talk to him more. Killua can feel it but he doesn't want to linger on it much. It's just because he's a new friend. He'll get bored with him. It'll happen. Any day now.

"Remember brother, your homework is too work on your hugging." Alluka giggles when Killua makes his ears and tail disappear. He's about to walk out of the room only to stop.

"I'm not going to do that class or whatever. I don't need to hug him." Killua hates how he can feel his face get warm. "If you want to hug him, you go right ahead." Killua feels that heat in his chest again and he doesn't like it.

"I will hug him but I think you should too. Didn't it feel nice when he hugged you today big brother?"

 _It did. It really did_. Killua coughs, straightening himself out. Making sure his true feelings don't show though. There's no reason he should like to be hugged by the other male...It's just because he's soft or something. "It felt...strange." Killua's eyes narrow when he thinks about something. "What was with you at dinner? Trying to make me kiss Gon."

"I thought it would be punishment." Alluka huffs, those blue eyes shifting away from Killua when he looks at her. "You were really mean to Gon today."

"Well, the kiss might have been punishment but it would have been bad for him too. I'm sure Gon doesn't want to kiss another man- just as I don't want to kiss another man." Killua cracks his fingers, turning away from his sister. That heart burn is coming back too much. "Do you want to kiss him?" Killua couldn't stop the question from spilling out. He stands there stiff, waiting for his sister to answer.

"On the mouth? no. I keep telling you I don't like him as a mate." Alluka sighs. "Do you not believe me big brother?"

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just you've been saying strange things." Killua cracks his other hand. "Like the kiss thing and the hugs and the way you talk about Gon...I just can't help to notice it. I mean, every sentence that comes out of your lips partially has something to do with that guy." Killua shrugs his shoulders, giving his sister a teasing smile but he feels sick.

"Yeah but I can't help it. I'm just excited to have a friend." Alluka gives him that sly smile. "You're no better, big brother. You talk about Gon a lot too."

"What? No, I don't." Killua tenses before glaring at his sister.

"Yes, you do. Just a little while ago you were talking about showing him your gaming system and how he probably doesn't know what video games are. You complained about him and started smiling when talking about him stuffing his face today. And that was just a couple of hours-"

"Okay I get it." Killua flushes. "It's not my fault. That guy is hard not to talk about. He's so crazy."

"See? Me talking about him has nothing to do with me seeing him as a mate."

"...I suppose. The whole school is talking about him too. I'm sure they'll be all hyped up after Kurapika's and Gon's fight today." Killua rolls his eyes thinking about it, happy to change the subject.

"Yeah probably. I'm kind of curious what rumors they're going to make this time." Alluka gives a half smile. She looks a little tired of it but there's still some amusement to her tone.

"Probably something stupid like Gon's a part of the spiders." Killua grunts.

"Yeah or something like it was a lover's spat between them." Alluka grunts.

"...Lover's spat? Really? You think they would say that?" Killua feels that irritation again.

"Maybe. I've heard that a lot of people in the school want Kurapika and Gon to get together and they already believe that they've had a thing."

"They're a bunch of idiots. Gon didn't even know what a kiss was. He hasn't been with Kurapika or anyone for that matter and I'm going to keep it that way-" Killua's eyes widen. He turns away from his sister and fiddles with his shirt's sleeve after saying that last part, his body tensing up. What the hell was that? So what if Gon kisses or does stuff with Kurapika? Why does it piss him off so much? It's...it's because Kurapika isn't any good for him. That's it. He's just concerned about his friend's health. "You know I have to keep him away from Kurapika, he's not good for the guy. He'll just hurt him." Killua waves his sister off when she's looking at him in surprise.

"I don't think Kurapika and Gon have a thing. I think it's just rumors." Alluka thinks for a moment. "The only person I know has at thing for Gon is Hisoka."

Killua growls, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up and his hair starts to bristle thinking of the creepy magician. Killua will not let that pervert defile Gon. Killua's getting pissed off just thinking about it. The dirty stuff Hisoka must think of poor Innocent Gon...with those soft lips and gorgeous amber eyes, and his tan sun-kissed skin-

"Ahhh!" Killua screams, grabbing his hair. What the hell is he thinking?!

"Big brother?" Alluka gets up, frowning in concern.

"I'm f-fine." Killua swallows, forcing his smile. He feels himself sweat. His thoughts aren't normal and once again it's because of Gon. What kind of magic is he hiding? What kind of pull does he have on people? He's only a centaur...a fucking centaur...so why the hell does Killua feel this way? It's weird. "I'm going to work sis. Don't go out. I'll be back later so don't wait up." Killua gets out of the room quickly and runs down the hall, not wanting his sister to question him anymore.

He's worried she'll be able to see through this mask he has on. If she sees these strange feelings...She'll know something is wrong. Killua doesn't want to think of Gon anymore. He doesn't want to feel his chest get warm and tight. He doesn't want to think of those amber eyes...or those soft lips...or his laugh...

Killua tries to focus on the kill. And focus he does. He takes out all his frustration on the bodies, not being merciful. He tries to picture he's killing Gon and the feeling of this curse being lifted but he can't. He cant' think that it's Gon's blood all over the floor or it's his cries of pain. Gon wouldn't beg for his life like this pitiful old man is would he? No. Killua's sure he wouldn't.

Killua's never liked it when someone begs for their life. It's annoying and pointless. They know he's going to kill them. There's no reason for all the tears.

Killua gets absorbed into his work but his mind keeps going back to Gon, to a brighter scene full of laughter and light. He thinks of how fun it was to just wrestle around with Gon in the car and how easy Gon was to forgive him...

The thought of Gon makes him feel this bubbling feeling in his chest...and he laughs. It's light and he finds he likes how this laugh feels. Killua slices away, ripping into his victim's flesh and tearing out their heart. Gon's smile takes him away from this place and takes him to a place of light. Away from this place of darkness, blood, and tears.

Here, he is death. With Gon he feels like he's breathing for the first time and it feels good. With Gon...

Killua is in the light.

* * *

 **I might take a little longer to post a chapter next time. Thank you for all your support! I love reading the reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Gon wakes up with a start, his eyes wide as he flies up in bed, his chest heaving up and down. His eyes are dark from his pupils being so big as he looks around the room, taking in as much light as he can. Gon's ears twitch, turning this way and that listening for anything suspicious.

Once Gon sees he's in his bedroom, he calms down, glad he held in his bark when he ears a shuffle in the living room being reminded of the vampire who is staying with him now. Gon sighs, laying back in bed, his ears pressed against his head and his tail moving slowly against the sheets.

He had that dream again. He never remembers it but he always wakes up like this. His heart beating so fast and his body on high alert. Mito use to tell him it's his body preparing for a bad situation. Gon believes it. He always gets the dream when something challenging is about to happen. The last time he got the dream he was 12 and he was going out with some of the older werewolves for a big hunt.

That was also the day the poachers came...The team was focused on hunting the large beast to eat that they weren't alerted to the danger in till it was too late. If not for Gon's instinct, Mito could have been killed that day. He was able to run back to their home and save her but quite a few of the females where taken away. That was a bad day. Gon remembers the tears and the howls of anger and hatred. He remembers watching as a group of werwolves left the island in search of the missing females. Gon wanted to go but Mito begged him not to. She said he wasn't ready to go out in the outside world and that she needed him.

The werewolves that left never came back. Gon has to wonder what happened to them and if they were ever able to find their mates. Gon doesn't have a mate but he saw how attached the older werewolves were to their mate. A bond that can't be broken. Mito told him that once he finds a mate, it will be like they have become one. _"Where ever they go, you'll go. Losing your mate...is like losing a limb. Or more so, losing something that has made you whole. Those who have lost their mate have fallen apart."_

Gon remembers those words...and it made sense. He saw how dark the werewolves' eyes got that had their mates taken away that day. He saw the hatred there. Finding a mate is serious business, Gon couldn't imagine how it felt to have a part of them ripped away like that.

Gon blinks, getting himself out of those thoughts. He shakes his head. There's no reason to think about that now. He'll just get worried about Mito. The fact is, Gon had the dream again. That means something's going to happen. This could mean something challenging or this could mean something really bad is about to happen. Gon knows he just has to follow his instincts. He won't fail.

"Gon are you awake? It's about time we start heading to school." Kurapika knocks politely on the door, his voice hesitant.

"Yeah! Coming!" Gon beams when he hears his friend's voice. He jumps out of bed, running to the door. He stops himself when he realizes his ears and tail are still out. He makes them disappear before he flings open the door and wraps his arm around the blonde. "Good morning Kurapika!" Gon cheers as he nuzzles the other male's head.

"You're not dressed!" Kurapika tenses when he notices this fact, his face getting pink as he pushes the other male away quickly.

Gon frowns. Killua had the same reaction. "Do you not like my body either Kurapika?" Gon tilts his head. Kurapika's face gets a dark red and he shakes his head. "I usually don't wear clothes at home."

"I-It's not that Gon, I'm just not use to...this. I remember you saying you don't like clothes...I'm sure that has something to do with you being a centaur." Kurapika's eyes widen. "Your stomach! The bruise is faded...you healed that much during the night?" Kurapika looks amazed.

"Oh." Gon looks down at his stomach and indeed the bruise isn't as dark as it was yesterday. In a couple of days it should be completely healed. "Yeah, I heal pretty fast." Gon beams up at Kurapika. The blonde stares at his stomach for a while before his cheeks get pink again and he glances away "Good. I'm glad but I'm..." Kurapika clears his throat, those gray eyes not looking at Gon completely. "Let's just get you dressed for school shall we?" Kurapika hands Gon a shirt and pants that are folded up. "Wear this for now till I can buy us some more clothes today. I'll be doing that while you're out with Killua."

"Okay!" Gon smiles as he throws on the white long sleeve shirt, it's a little tight on him but it's okay. Gon struggles with putting on the pants, having to jump to pull them up all the way over his butt. He buttons the pants, his eyebrows furrowing when he feels how tight it is.

"It's a little small on you." Kurapika notes as Gon turns around, trying to get a feel of walking in such constricting clothing. The blonde smiles shyly. "I have to say it does look good on you though Gon. I should buy you some jeans to wear."

"Eh I don't know. These pants are going to be really hard to run in today." Gon's eyebrows furrow when he thinks about the race with Killua. Gon shrugs, he'll just have to take them off.

"That's true. Maybe you could borrow my gym shorts. I keep them in the locker room in the school." Kurapika hums.

"That would be great, thanks Kurapika."Gon beams, rushing over to hug Kurapika again. His tail would be wagging. It's so nice being able to wake up to his friend.

"Now that you're dressed lets go over the plan." Kurapika rubs the back of Gon's head, making the other male nuzzle his face in his chest, sighing in contentment. "As far as everyone else knows we're enemies. That means we have to keep acting like we dislike each other in school and around everyone. The only time we can be like this is in your apartment or when we are alone."

"We have to keep being mean to each other?" Gon frowns, not liking that. He looks up at Kurapika who is giving him a soft but firm look.

"Yes. We have to make everyone believe that we're enemies. So don't talk to me during the school day. I will find ways of communicating with you. Don't tell Killua or Alluka the truth. We need them to act as if it's real." Kurapika keeps scratching the back of Gon's head, getting Gon to lean into his touch.

"Okay..." Gon holds back a whimper. He really doesn't want to keep being mean to Kurapika and he really doesn't want to keep lying to Killua and Alluka. But if he has to do it for Kurapika and for his job then he will.

"Good." Kurapika smiles at him and Gon feels his chest get warm. He feels like letting out a happy bark. His master just praised him. Gon has to contain himself. "Now when we leave here, You're going to be carrying me in your back pack. I'll be in my bat form. Right when you get through the bushes, leave the book bag and walk towards the school. I'll get out of the book bag and make it look like I came from the opposite direction."

Gon nods slowly, taking in the instructions carefully as Kurapika hands him his green book bag. He's been using it for his stuff but now that all the clothes he brought are all ruined, he doesn't have anything in it.

"Where are all your books Gon?" Kurapika blinks when he sees the book bag is empty. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you use this."

"What books?"

"The books for your classes." When Gon gives him a blank stare, Kurapika frowns. "How have you been doing your homework?"

"Oh crap we have more homework?" Gon pales. When had he gotten homework? Why doesn't he remember his teachers saying anything about it.

"We always have homework." Kurapika frowns before he sighs. "So I suppose you didn't do the assignment for Brisky?" Gon shakes his head frantically, feeling a little panicked. Math homework. Oh no. He can't do math.

Kurapika notices how pale Gon got. The blonde can't help to chuckle a bit. "Don't worry. I'll give you a copy of my homework. And you can share my school books. Since you're helping me so much it's the least I can do. If you have any trouble with school, just tell me. I can help you when we're alone in the apartment-"

"You will?!" Gon's eyes sparkle and he sighs in relief as he tightens his grip on the other male. "Thanks Kurapika! I was really worried there for a second! Math is too hard." Gon feels a relief wash over him. With Kurapika's help he's sure not to fail school. He's going to need a lot of help from the blonde though.

"It can be difficult." Kurapika has this amused smile on his lips before he pulls Gon away. His face gets serious. "Are you ready for this Gon? Once we leave here, we are enemies understand? No more hugs, no more smiles."

"I understand." Gon nods, ready to prove himself even though he doesn't really want to act as if Kurapika is his enemy. He will do it. He'll follow his master's instructions. Gon watches with wide eyes as Kurapika turns into a bat. He gets into the back pack which Gon zips up so there's a hole big enough for the bat to get out of. Gon puts the book bag on his back before he walks out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

It's hard not to talk to Kurapika when he knows he's in the bag on his back. Gon runs down the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed when he feels the fabric stretch around his legs and bottom. Kurapika is really small. It's going to be hard to wear these clothes all day. They're too restricting and they slow him down.

Once Gon gets to the bushes Kurapika was talking about, he takes off the book bag and leaves it there, nice and hidden. Just like Kurapika told him to do. Gon walks out of the bushes, his eyes shinning when he takes in the students walking into the school, chatting excitedly about this and that. Gon's eyes sparkle when they fall on Killua and Alluka who are standing by the entrance. They seem to be searching for something, Killua standing with his hands in his pockets like always, looking cool with this blue jacket on that matches his eyes. Killua's sharp eyes move around lazily, as if he could care less, that indifferent expression on his face. Gon can't contain his excitement when he sees the two Zoldycks and he thinks about all the fun they're going to have today.

"Killua! Alluka!" Gon cheers as he runs to them as fast as he can. As fast as these tight pants will allow. Killua's eyes light up only to dull quickly, so quickly Gon wonders if he ever saw it.

"Gon!" Alluka cheers as Gon reaches them, she blinks when she notices how weird he's running. "Oh wow Gon, you got some new pants?" Alluka can't help her amused smile.

"Those are girl's pants." Killua starts to laugh, grinning over at Gon when he notices it too. "You shopped in the wrong section-"

"There's certain pants for girls?" Gon blinks. He didn't know that. And if so, why would Kurapika have girl's pants? What makes them girl pants?

"Yeah they make pants in different sizes for females." Alluka giggles.

"Can't you tell? I mean, those pants have to be riding up your crotch hard core right now." Killua can't stop grinning. Gon pouts, and he tries to pull his pants away from his skin but it's too tight.

"Not really." Gon feels his face get a little pink. These pants are causing some discomfort in that area now that Killua mentions it. Maybe he's not going to last all day with these pants after all. How could anyone sit there and wear these things? Girls or not. "I'm going to change out of these later for our race. It's just all I could find." Gon starts shifting when Killua's grin gets larger. There's a certain twinkle in Killua's eyes when he sees Gon is kind of flushed.

"That shirt looks too small for you too." Killua continues to tease him.

"Aw even though you're wearing girl pants I still like the outfit." Alluka smiles nicely when she sees how her friend is pulling at his pants.

"Damn dat ass." The teasing grin on Killua's face completely falls, his eyebrows furrowing in a glare, getting the girl student who said that to tense up and to hide behind her friend.

"That outfit is provocative. Look how tight it is on him, there's no room for the imagination!"

"Why does he have a better looking butt than me? It's no fair. Gon has everything."

"Seeing him like this almost makes up for the fact him and Kurapika are fighting. Once Kurapika sees him, he'll be all over him, I'm sure of it!"

"I'm about to be all over him, if you know what I mean-"

"Fuck off." Killua snarls, getting the group of students who were gawking at Gon, shamelessly looking up and down his body, to tense up and run off. "Damn, all the people here have issues." Killua looks irritated, those blue eyes darker before he locks onto Gon, noticing how the other boy is looking behind him.

"Were they talking about my butt?" Gon tilts his head, he wasn't really paying attention but he knows he heard someone say something about his butt. "Is something wrong with it?" No one at his island talked about his butt before. If he has some deformity as a human why wouldn't they have told him? He's sure Mito would have told him. Gon turns around to show his friends his back side to see if they can tell him what it is.

Killua's eyes immediately shift, looking down. Those pale cheeks heat up and his fingers twitch. "Okay yeah, you need to change out of that." Killua's face gets even redder. "Are you even wearing any underwear?!"

"Underwear?"

"Gah!" Killua pulls at his hair sightly, those blue eyes shifting away from Gon's bottom, the color reaching his ears. "You need to put on something really baggy. I mean really, really baggy. If you don't have something to change into, I'll call one of my butlers and get you something."

"How do you get your butt to look like that?" Alluka flushes.

"A-Alluka don't look!"Killua sputters. Some kind of expression flashing through his eyes.

"Like what?" Gon frowns. "Is it too big?" Gon pats his butt, Killua watching all too intently.

"Aw no it's perfect. I'm just jealous is all. You need to tell me your secret." Alluka giggles when her brother goes pale.

"Hell no. We're ending this conversation right now. No one cares about your ass Gon. It's fine. You just need to change your clothes right now."

"I have a change of clothes at gym." Gon remembers what Kurapika told him. If Killua says it's fine then it is.

"Gym is at the end of the day. There's no way you're going to stay dressed like this-" Killua starts, those eyes narrowing again when someone else looks Gon up and down before passing. Those blue eyes flash darker. Killua is getting mad again.

"You don't like my clothes Killua?" Gon tilts his head. The clothes are uncomfortable but Kurapika said he looked good in them and so did Alluka.

"It's not that he doesn't like them Gon, it just shows off your assets." Alluka chuckles when her brother sputters again.

"My assets?"

"I'm calling my butler right now and you're going to change." Killua's eye twitches when someone whistles as he pulls out his phone and starts typing something in it.

"Oh that reminds me!" Alluka's eyes light up and she pulls out Gon's phone from her jacket.

"Oh there's my phone." Gon chuckles, forgetting about the small device as he takes it from his friend. "You fixed it!" Gon's eyes light up when he sees the phone is no longer dark anymore.

"Yup. It just needed to be charged. When ever this bar on the side gets to one bar, hook the phone up to this and let it sit for awhile." Alluka hands him a cord, Gon tilt his head at it, sniffing in from instinct. It smells like plastic. "You plug this up to the wall." Alluka lifts the part where there's two metal things sticking out. "And you plug this into your phone." Alluka shows Gon the smaller part.

"So...I just shove this through the wall?" Gon blinks. "And it will charge my phone?"

"No." Alluka chuckles. "there will be an outlet. You'll see a little white rectangle that has two holes in it. I'll show you when we get to our home."

"There." Killua puts his phone away, looking happy with himself. " One of my butlers should be here in an hour. He'll have some suitable clothing for you Gon."

"You didn't need to do that big brother." Alluka sighs.

"Do you want people doing that to him all day?" Killua snarls at a group of students who were staring at Gon. They quickly run off.

"Why do they keep staring?" Gon rubs his pants, Remembering what some of the students were saying. "Is it because they think my butt is big?"

"Don't mind them." Alluka waves her hand. "That reminds me! I finished your clothing!"

"You did?!" Gon hops up and down, before he wraps his arms around Alluka. "Yay! I'm excited to see it Alluka."

"I'm excited to give it to you!" Alluka jumps with him, chuckling, easily relaxing in Gon's warmth. Killua shifts awkwardly next to them, those blue eyes glancing away.

"Let's start heading in." Killua grunts, turning on his heel.

"Don't think I forgot!" Gon beams as he lets go of Alluka to hug Killua from behind. The other boy tenses badly, he goes as stiff as a statue as Gon nuzzles his head between his shoulder blades. "I told you I would keep hugging you. This is your morning hug." Gon can't help to breathe in Killua's scent. He likes it.

"Alright, alright." Killua sighs, unwrapping Gon's arms from around him. He turns to push him away lightly, Killua's eyes closed and his expression fixed in a look of irritation. But those cheeks are slightly pink. "If you're going to do that at least give me a heads up at first. If you just grab me like that I might just knock off your head by accident."

"But if I tell you I'm going to hug you you'll stop me." Gon gives him a teasing smile. "So I'll keep surprising you!"

"Don't blame me if I kill you." Killua huffs, puffing his cheeks out but those blue eyes don't look so dark anymore. Alluka has to cover her smile as she glances away from her brother and her friend. She tenses when her eyes fall on Kurapika.

Gon and Killua must sense it because they turn their head over at the same time. Gon feels his chest warm when he sees Kurapika walking towards the entrance of the school. It looks like he came from the opposite way Gon did, Just like Kurapika said he would. Gon takes a deep breath before he glares at Kurapika. He glares at him like he's a poacher. He needs to be his enemy. Gon needs to fill out this role, even if he doesn't like it. Killua notices the glare Gon is giving the blonde...The assassin's shoulders relaxing a bit and his face turning into a glare of his own.

Kurapika locks eyes with Gon, his eyes flashing scarlet, his face contorting in a snarl. "What a shame. I thought I saw the last of you yesterday Gon."

Killua's eyes flash at that, those pupils getting longer, and his stance getting tensed. Gon is about to tell Killua to stand down, not wanting the other male to attack Kurapika-

"What's wrong? Do you need the Zoldycks to protect you Gon? Because you can't beat me yourself?" Kurapika snorts, getting Gon to tense.

"I'll show you Kurapika." Gon growls, feeling the need to prove himself. To show that he isn't as weak as he's made himself seem. "I'll beat you and anyone else who stands in my way." _I will defeat the spiders. I will protect you Kurapika._ Gon's eyes are a flame and Alluka and her brother can't help to stare at that light.

"We'll see. First you have to defeat me. Don't die young Gon." Kurapika smirks before he walks into the entrance, leaving the three outside alone.

"That mother fucker." Killua shoves his hands into his pockets, baring his teeth. "Seriously, I could fucking rip him to shreds." Killua looks over at Gon. "I'll make your training worth your wild. You will beat the shit out of that guy." Those blue eyes shine.

"I will get stronger." Gon agrees, those amber eyes getting brighter thinking about how he's going to train with Killua today. Gon hopes he never has to fight Kurapika again but he likes the idea of getting stronger with Killua.

"Let's head to class. Just stay out of trouble you two. You know how ms. Brisky can get Brother." Alluka shutters as they all walk into the school, walking towards their math class.

"Ugh yeah that old hag." Killua's face gets pale, looking over at his sister.

"I like Brisky." Gon smiles, thinking of the little girl teacher. He starts to pick up the pace, getting in front of Killua. He wants to hurry up knowing the bell will probably ring at any minute.

"Why-" Killua gives Gon a weird look only to stop talking.

"She's nice even if she teaches math." Gon shakes his head, doing a little skip when he sees the door to their class. Gon feels eyes on him so he turns his head to look back at Killua. The other male was looking down intently, when Gon turned, Killua jerked his eyes up. There's that look in those blue eyes that Gon doesn't understand but it makes him feel warm. Killua's face is a little flushed and those eyes are darker. Gon is about to question him only for the other male to push him.

"Hurry up! Brisky will have a bitch fit if we're late." Killua grunts, pushing Gon into the class room while pulling his sister along.

Gon immediately spots out Kurapika who is sitting in the front like always. Kurapika doesn't look at him though. Gon also spots out Hisoka and that long haired guy next to him. Hisoka's yellow eyes light up when they fall on Gon and they narrow in amusement as they slowly snake down Gon's body. A rough shove from Killua gets Gon moving again. Killua keeps pushing him till he's next to a seat in a corner. Gon sits down, Killua flopping down in the seat next to him, and Alluka sitting next to her brother.

Killua looks angry again. He's tapping his fingers against his desk as he glares down some of the students who look away quickly. They're talking but it's very quiet.

"Gon's alive. I thought he would have died."

"He's still not talking with Kurapika. The fight they had must have been pretty bad."

"I'm telling you, Gon is a part of the spiders. It makes sense. That's why he was all over Kurapika and then Kurapika tried to kill him because he found out!"

"Gon a spider? Trying to kill Kurapika? No! They love each other!"

"Do you see how Gon is dressed? I'm telling you, he's trying to get Kurapika back. He's showing himself off to him."

"Good morning class." Brisky comes into the room soon after the bell rings. She's wearing a green blouse and a white long shirt with her hair back in a pony tail. Gon's eyes light up.

"Hi Brisky! You look really good today!" Gon beams. Brisky's eyes fall on Gon and she flushes, playing with her skirt.

"Why thank you Gon."

Gon doesn't get why Killua glares at him. When Gon raises his eyebrow, Killua's eyes widen and he looks forward, glaring instead at Brisky.

"That's just the make up she's caked onto her face Gon." Killua grunts.

"Listen here Killua, Gon just made my day so I'm not going to punch you across the room but you'll be quick to change my mood." Brisky gives a forced smile, her eye twitching.

"Did you see that? Gon is flirting with the teacher."

"I told you! Dressing like that, flirting with the teacher. He's so trying to make Kurapika jealous-"

"Did you guys forget that Kurapika tried to kill him yesterday? There's nothing romantic between them-"

"Shut up!"

"If Kurapika and Gon get together that would make me sooo happy."

"Again, he tried to kill him-"

"We all try to kill the ones we love sometimes!"

"Yall are fucking insane-"

"Not as insane as their love is."

"Class settle down." Brisky narrows her eyes at a group of students that look like they're about to get into a fight. "Today we're going to be going over what you guys had to read over the weekend. So work independently on pages 500 -510. Once you're done with that I'll call a few of you to do the questions on the board so we can go over them." Brisky blinks. "Oh and pass up your homework."

"Don't tell me you didn't do her homework." Killua smirks when he notices how Gon's face has gotten pale.

"I didn't know we had any." Gon fiddles with his fingers when he sees everyone is passing up their papers. Gon thought Kurapika was going to give him a copy but now he doesn't understand how he's going to do that.

"We always do." Killua chuckles when Gon pouts when he sees Killua hand up his paper and Alluka too.

"Am I the only one who didn't do it?" Gon shifts, waiting for Brisky to say something as she looks through the paper.

"Yup." Killua's smirk grows, that playful twinkle in his eyes when he sees Gon groan and hold his head. "I can't believe I'm a better student than you are. That's bad."

"Not for long!" Gon gets that fire in his eyes. "I'll do my homework next time!"

"Ohh you're going to do your homework, something that you should have already been doing." Killua waves his hands in the air, laughing when Gon glares at him but it looks more like a pout.

"It's going to be better than your homework." Gon huffs.

"Sure." Killua smirks, looking up towards the front. "Brisky is going to have a fit. You're going to get in trouble~" Killua says in a sing song voice, getting Gon's face to go pale.

"Don't worry Gon, Hopefully you won't get in too much trouble." Alluka tries to comfort her friend but she looks kind of pale.

Brisky looks through all the papers and smiles brightly. "Good! Everyone has done their homework!" She puts the papers down before she claps her hands together. "Alright everyone get to work-"

"Hey old hag." Killua's eye twitches. "When I didn't turn in my homework you flipped shit. Why you giving Gon special treatment?"

"What are you talking about?" Brisky raises her eyebrow. "Gon turned in his homework. See?" Brisky pulls out a paper, holding it up. Killua blinks when he sees it, settling back down. He glances over at Gon who looks just as confused. Killua narrows his eyes and looks around the class. "Now anyway, get to work."

"Someone turned in homework for you." Killua locks eyes with Gon. "Did you ask someone to?"

"No." Gon shakes his head, only then remembering Kurapika. He must have put it in!

"I would say someone is trying to sabotage you but if you didn't turn in your homework completely that would have damaged your grade more than turning something wrong in." Killua mumbles. He looks troubled by this but Gon can't tell him it was Kurapika. If he does then he'll know something is up.

"Hey Gon, do you have a book?" Alluka questions as she gets out hers, trying to change the subject when she sees that probing look coming to her brother as he looks around the room.

"No." Gon rubs the back of his head, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Well that explains why you can't do your homework." Alluka tilts her head. "They didn't supply you with books when you came here?" When Gon shakes his head, Alluka smiles. "We can share mine while we're in this class. You should talk to the Principal about your books though."

"The Principal?" Gon questions as Alluka pushes her book closer so he can see it. He wishes he couldn't though. He can already feel the gears moving in his head as he looks at the math problem. He bites his lip.

"Why would someone turn homework in for Gon..." Killua mumbles to himself, as he opens his own book. Those blue eyes keep scanning the room as if he could pick out who did it.

"No talking! Start working." Brisky shouts as she sits on her desk and starts to look at a book that has a picture of a man with only pants on the cover.

Gon shifts in his seat as Alluka gives him a piece of paper and a pencil. Gon can feel the anxiety. Give him someone to fight, even if he has no chances, he'd gladly do that than this math problems. Gon's head is starting to hurt as he takes the first question and tries to break it apart like Mito told him.

1.143(5) + 67)5

Gon blinks. What do those lines mean? Gon glances at Alluka who is already half way down and then looks over at Killua who is finishing up the last one. Gon looks down at his paper. He can feel himself sweat. Math is a true evil.

After 20 minutes go by, Brisky looks up from her book. "Alright stop. Now let's go over it." Brisky sighs as she stands up, brushing her skirt down.

Gon hides his paper when he notices Killua is starting to look over at him. He doesn't want them to see he hasn't done anything. As long as Gon isn't called on, he'll be okay-

"Gon why don't you do the first one." Brisky smiles at the male, getting him to tense up. "It's one of the easier ones."

 _It is?!_ Gon just stares at her like a deer caught in head lights. "um.."

"Oh just come up here Gon and use the marker to write the question on the board. Show us your work." Brisky smiles again, pointing towards the white board that is in front of them. Gon stands up slowly, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He doesn't look at Alluka or Killua as he walks up to the front of the class, trying to get his thoughts together. How much trouble will he get in for not getting it done? If he fails this question will they kick him out of this class-

"Can I have some fries with that shake?" Someone shouts out from the back when Gon turned to face the board.

"Shake?" Gon blinks, his train of thought being broken as he glances behind him. The students are smiling in amusement, except for Killua who looks angry again.

"How did you get all that junk in that trunk?" Someone else shouts in the back, some of the students laughing while others flush.

"What?" Gon frowns, not really understanding what they're saying here. Kurapika is looking at him now and that seems to spur on some of the members of the class.

"Okay stop that." Brisky starts but she's covering her mouth, trying not to look either. Killua's face is red but Gon knows he's angry. Those blue eyes are getting darker but everyone starts shouting out.

"Did you sit in some sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass!"

"Are you from mars? Because that ass is out of this world."

"I'd love to get my meat between those buns." The last one was spoken by Hisoka, making sure no one else was talking so he could be heard, those yellow eyes staring shamelessly. Gon feels uncomfortable, still really confused but he doesn't' like that look Hisoka is giving him. The class goes deadly quiet. The students whispering to themselves, while others look very unhappy. A lot of students are looking at Kurapika. The blonde's face is blank. But Killua's isn't.

In a blink of an eye Killua is in front of Gon, shielding him from Hisoka and the rest of the class. The students pale except for Hisoka and that long haired Guy. Hisoka smirks at Killua, taking the glare he's getting with stride.

"You." Killua points a finger at the magician, his voice so low that Gon shivers. "Don't even think about it." That's all he says, it's all he needs to say.

"I've thought about it and i'll continue to think about it." Hisoka's eyes roll back. "How could I not? Those eyes, that spirit..." Hisoka groans before his eyes lock with Killua's which have gotten darker, those pupils getting longer. "I've already decided that he's mine~"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Gon doesn't sense that though, he's too busy processing what Hisoka just said. He called him 'his'. Gon doesn't like that. "I don't belong to anyone." Gon snarls, those amber eyes shining brightly. Hisoka's eyes flash with excitement.

"Mm yes Gon. Give me more-"

There's a blur of light and then there's Killua standing right in front of Hisoka. He moved so fast Gon barely saw it. Hisoka moved his head back just in time to only get nicked on the cheek by Killua's sharp claw. "Forget your interest. If you keep trying to pursue him, I will kill you. Gon belongs to my sister." Killua's voice is so dark, those eyes have no light in them.

"Really? He belongs to your sister?" Hisoka's smirk widens , no fear in those yellow eyes. They only sneer at him.

"Killua! Hisoka! Stop this at once." Brisky shouts, her eyes brows furrowing in anger. "Need I remind you Killua if you start another fight you will be kicked out of this school. There's no more second chances. If you want to fight over Gon, do so on your own time-"

"I-I'm not fighting over him." Killua snaps, losing his composure for a second only to calm himself. "Brisky, everyone here is an idiot and Gon can't be walking around without everyone eye fucking him. My butler is here, and i'm going to take Gon to get changed."

Everyone in the class groans in disappointment.

"I think that's for the best." Brisky nods, but she watches the two boys with slight interest. "Hurry up now. You have 10 minutes."

Everything is happening so fast. Wasn't he suppose to be doing math problems? Not that he cares, he's happy he got out of it but why did everyone start talking weird? And why is Killua so angry? Gon didn't like the way Hisoka was looking at him, and he felt he could be a threat but in a different way.

Gon is torn from his thoughts when he feels Killua grab his hand. Killua yanks him, pulling him roughly out of the classroom and down the hallway. Gon has to pick up the pace just so Killua isn't dragging him.

"Never where clothes like this again." Killua's voice is a snarl as he keeps pulling Gon along, not looking back at him. "This whole day has been ridiculous."

Gon frowns slightly. He likes Killua but there's a part of him that flares up in defiance. Killua said he belongs to his sister. Now he's telling him how to dress. Killua might think of his kind as dogs, as pets, but Gon is not. He's not owned. Gon will show Killua that he isn't someone he can just pull around.

"And what If I do where clothes like this again?" Gon places his feet down, making it so Killua can't pull him anymore. Gon's voice is firm and his determined look doesn't falter when those dark eyes turn to look at him.

"Do you like everyone ogling you Gon? Do you enjoy everyone undressing you with their eyes? Do you want Hisoka to get excited?" Killua's eyes narrow and he takes a step closer. His voice is accusatory. His eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"I don't want Hisoka to get excited. He made me feel uncomfortable. I noticed that a lot of people have been staring and it's not that I dislike it or like it." Gon feels a shiver go down his spine staring into those predatory eyes. Does Gon like this? Does he like making Killua angry and dangerous?

"If he made you feel uncomfortable don't do it again. Don't wear clothes that you barely have any room to breathe. When you wear shit like this you make Hisoka want you more, what if he tries to attack you? You got to be smarter than this Gon! Wearing clothing like this, hoping around, moving about like you do...hell even I want to attack you-" Killua chokes on his words. He covers his mouth like he's said a bad word, his eyes wide and his face so red. Gon frowns, feeling his stomach sink.

"You want to hurt me Killua? Because of my clothes? They upset you that much?" Gon looks down at the tight fabric, pulling at it.

"N-No I don't want to...I..." Killua stutters over his words before he groans, shaking his head quickly. "N-Never mind what I said! Just don't wear them okay? Just wear normal clothes." Gon stares at Killua for a moment, taking in those slumped shoulders and those conflicted eyes. It almost seems like Killua is pleading with him. If wearing these clothes really upsets Killua then Gon won't.

"Okay. I won't wear tight clothing again. I don't really like it much anyway." Gon scratches his cheek, grinning when Killua looks up at him, looking so relieved.

"Good! I mean, Good." Killua coughs, straightening his body out. "My butler has some clothes for you, we just got to meet him down in front of the school. And don't worry. They're baggy. Really baggy." Killua's lips twitch up in relief only to stop when he notices that he's holding Gon's hand. Killua's hand retracts from his as if Gon was on fire. Killua's face burning up once again. "S-So yeah. Lets go." Killua turns on his heel and starts walking, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Gon tilts his head but he follows after Killua. He smells sweat on the other male and he seems almost nervous.

"Is something wrong Killua?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Killua's expression goes blank and his body stills. It's like all of what Gon was sensing disappeared. "If Hisoka ever bothers you, let me know." Killua's voice gets dark again.

"I can take care of myself you know." Gon huffs. "I'm not that weak-"

"Hisoka is bad news. If you had trouble with Kurapika then you're no match for him."Gon tenses, the fight with Kurapika still a sore subject. Killua notices it and looks forward. "I haven't seen what you can completely do Gon. I'm going off what I've seen. So today, you can show me when we're training. Maybe you will surprise me." Killua smirks over at Gon but it's soft almost. Gon can feel his spirits lift. He can still prove to Killua how strong he is. He can show him what he's made of...but not fully. Gon wishes he could. He knows Killua would be in for a big surprise.

Killua seems to slowly calm down when they're alone and by the time they've made it down to the first floor, Gon has gotten him to laugh again. Gon really can't wait till school is over. It's going to be so much fun and really he's ready to train with the other male.

He'll give him everything he's got.

* * *

"This is an issue." Illumi says after watching Killua pull Gon out of the room in a hurry. The classroom is full of murmurs of what could be going on.

"This is fun." Hisoka smirks over at the other male who's expression hasn't changed. "Killua can try to keep him from me but Gon will be mine. He's so cute I can't stand it. He'll be my little mate, and i'll suck all that precious light out of him."

"I thought I was your so called 'mate.'" Illumi's black eyes glance over at Hisoka mechanically.

"So you accept it?" Hisoka's eyes light up in excitement and he smirks. "Finally came around, have you?-"

"No." Illumi looks forward.

"Why do you have to be so cold? I'm sure Gon will be a better lover than you." Hisoka purrs close to Illumi's ear. This causes a slight twitch of Illumi's thumb. "Getting jealous?"

"Not at all. I don't care who your mate preferences are but I do care about Kil's. I did not like that look he gave. His words were strange too. Is he trying to get Gon to mate with 'it'?" Illumi glances over at Alluka who is shifting, looking uncomfortable. "It shouldn't be mating with anything."

"I don't think that's it." Hisoka smirks knowingly. "You're a lot like your little brother."

"How so?" That seems to interest him.

"You're both in denial of who you want to bang." Hisoka blows into Illumi's ear getting the other male to punch him in the gut.

"Keep telling yourself that. I've told you a million times and I will tell you once more. I see you as nothing more than a business partner."

"Every time you say that I just get harder you know? I love when you play hard to get-" Illumi gives him a look that gets Hisoka to put his hands in the air. "Fine, fine. But then I suppose you don't care that I will continue to pursue the little one. I'll do all sorts of things to that pure body." Hisoka licks his lips.

"I don't care." Illumi looks forward. "Keep him away from Kil and 'it'. I don't want it mating with anyone."

"And you know the only way you can win me back is if you try." Hisoka smirks.

"There is nothing to win back because we are nothing. You are delusional."

"You can try to hide it but I am a demon you know." Hisoka purrs. "I can sense your lust and I must say, it's unhealthy for you to keep it all in. I can help-"

"Say one more word, and I will bury you." Illumi says this so calmly and blankly. Those dark eyes locking with Hisoka's. He only smirks but he looks forward as another student gets up to do a problem.

Hisoka's eyes gleam when Gon and Killua come back. To his disappointment, Gon is wearing green baggy sweat pants and a baggy black shirt that is too big for him. Killua gives him a warning glare as they walk past him and sit back down next to Alluka, who looks happy to see them.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Illumi looks over at Gon, those blank eyes holding nothing.

"And tell him that he should sleep with me? Yes, please do."

"No. Give him a little information on it. I'm sure he doesn't know its history. He's a new student after all. He would be Kil's only hope in ever finding it a mate around here." Illumi hums.

"How do you know he wants to get Alluka to mate with Gon?" Hisoka musses, watching as the three young ones talk among themselves.

"Kil was angry with you looking at Gon, and showing your lust to mate with him. The only reason I can see this would happen is if he's trying to get Gon to mate with it." Illumi says with conviction, like it is truly the only possibility.

"What if Killua is the one who wants him?" Hisoka wiggles his eyebrows, wanting to get a raise out of the other male. He's surprised when Illumi stifles a slight chuckle.

"That has to be your only funny joke Hisoka. Kil has been programed not to find a mate in till father and I say it's alright. With his werecat tendencies it was easy. If Kil wanted Gon as a mate, he would have sliced you to pieces. He wouldn't have been able to control himself."

"Did you see the way he was looking at me? And he cut me." Hisoka points at the cut on his cheek. "You seem pretty confident you still have that power over him. He's been away from you for a long time. What if you've lost your touch?" Hisoka purrs, still trying to push this man over the edge.

"If Kil made Gon his mate I would kill Gon." Illumi claps his hands together. "That way, Kil will never have a need for a mate again. Of course I can pull a few strings when the time comes to get an heir. Kil may have gotten away but I know him better than anyone."

"You're keeping your hands off Gon. He's mine." Hisoka's eyes narrow.

"Yes I don't have to worry about Kil." Illumi watches as Gon nuzzles Alluka's head. "I must make sure it doesn't mate."

Killua looks over at Illumi, locking eyes with him when he noticed how he was staring Gon down. Killua's face gets pale but he glares in defiance before he turns his attention back on Gon.

"Kil is nervous." Illumi hums. "I wonder who he thinks I may hurt? It or the boy?"

"I'm going to hurt the boy." Hisoka hums, both the older males staring the three down. Needless to say, Killua didn't look like he got comfortable at all during class and when the bell rang, He grabbed both Gon and Alluka, getting out of the room quickly.

"Let the chase begin." Hisoka purrs.

* * *

"Ugh he's so creepy." Killua grumbles as the three walk down the hallway. Alluka looks a little pale while Gon is having fun with flopping his long sleeves around.

"Who?" Gon tilts his head.

"Hisoka. Did you feel him staring at you the whole class?"

"Oh yeah. I did." Gon nods his head. "I didn't let it bother me though. That other guy was looking at me too. The one with the long black hair."

Killua and Alluka exchange a glance. Gon's not sure he likes the looks on their faces.

"Stay away from that guy too Gon. They're both a pain in the ass." Killua keeps walking forward, but those eyes hold something Gon doesn't understand.

"So how do the clothes feel?" Alluka changes the subject, fiddling with her skirt.

"Good! I feel a lot better!" Gon beams, flopping the long sleeves around getting Alluka to smile.

"You look comfy." She giggles. "Do those clothes belong to Milluki brother?"

"Yup. I got the butler to get the biggest clothes in the house." Killua sneakers.

"Who's Milluki?" Gon blinks.

"He's our older brother." Killua rolls his eyes. "Just to let you know, those clothes you're wearing right now are really tight on him."

"W-What? Really?" Gon's eyes widen as he looks down at himself. They're huge on him! " Your brother is really big! Does he go to school here?"

"Hell no. My brother rarely leaves his room let alone leave the mansion." Killua chuckles. "I think he attends school online but the only time he leaves the house is if he's trying to get some video game."

"He's really into technology." Alluka adds in.

"And food."

"Will I get to meet him today?" Gon feels excited. He didn't know they had more family!

"You don't want to meet him Gon. He stinks. I doubt he's taken a shower in like weeks." Killua shakes his head. "Besides he lives in the main building. We won't be going there. Me and Alluka have our own place."

"Oh." Gon soaks in that information. He wonders why they live away from their brother? Is it because he stinks? Then why not bathe with him? Gon is about to ask his questions when his train of thought is broken once they all walk into the class room and Gon's eyes fall on Kite. "Kite!" Gon cheers, wanting to run up to this man and lick his face but the look the older man gives him stops him short.

"Take your seats. Class is about to start. We have a lot to do today people." Kite grunts. Gon feels disappointed but he obeys, sitting in the back with Killua and Alluka, taking note that Kurapika...isn't sitting in the front? Gon starts to squirm, glancing over to the door. Where is Kurapika? Class is about to start, he's going to get in trouble from Kite again...

"What's with you?" Killua raises his eyebrow, taking note of the changes in the other male.

"Nothing I-" Gon starts only for Kurapika to march through the door. Those eyes of his are scarlet, his fangs showing. Everyone stops talking and tenses up as Kurapika flops himself down in the front row. He's angry. Really angry. Gon frowns, wanting to go up to his friend to see what's wrong but he can't. Kurapika is his enemy...or so everyone thinks.

"Looks like Kurapika is having a bitch fit again." Killua rolls his eyes.

"Bitch fit?" Gon questions. "Again?"

"What brother means is that Kurapika is angry again. He's done this before, marching into Mr. kites class and then he'll be in a really bad mood throughout the day." Alluka thinks to herself.

"Some say he meets up with his lover before this class." Killua grunts. "I doubt he has a lover. I bet he just gets angry looking in the mirror before class. I think he knows how much of a piece of shit he is."

"Meeting up with a lover?" Gon ignores that last part, knowing Killua is just mean when it comes to Kurapika. He doesn't think highly of the blonde.  
"They're just rumors." Alluka smiles slightly. "I wouldn't take any of it to heart. They say a lot of stuff about you that isn't true too you know."

"What's with your interest?" Killua's eyes narrow, getting Gon to blink.

"I'm just curious."

"it's hard not to be. Some say that he's meeting up with a teacher." Alluka chimes in.

"Ugh don't tell me your passing this stuff along too sis." Killua thinks about it for a moment. "You know Gon, if he is messing around with a teacher, we can get him kicked out of this school and ruin his reputation at the same time." Killua's blue eyes brighten up in dark glee. "Take some pictures and just pass them out for everyone to see."

"I don't want to get him kicked out-" Gon starts only to regret it when Killua's eyes narrow in suspicion. Right. Enemy. "That's no fun." Gon fixes it. "If he gets kicked out I might never be able to have my rematch."

"...That's true..." Killua thinks for a moment, relaxing. "I got it. Thursday we sneak to find out what he's hiding. We take the pictures and wait till you have your match. Then we ruin his life." Killua grins, thinking about his plan unfolding.

"Y-Yeah..." Gon shifts, feeling uncomfortable. He doesn't want to do any of that. He doesn't' want to spy on Kurapika either. This could be bad. Gon bites his lip, thinking about a way to get this idea out of Killua's head only for Kite to start talking.

"As I told you last week, we are going on a trip today out to the forest. I hope you all did your research." Gon can feel his stomach clench. What research? He really needs to start paying attention more. "The buss is waiting for us outside. Go on and load up. I'll come join you in a bit." Kite sits down on his desk, watching as the students start to get up and file out of the room.

"Yay we get to go on a trip with Gon!" Alluka cheers as she stands up. "This is going to be fun."

"I don't know how much more 'funner' these trips can be." Killua rolls his eyes. "Most the time it's just an excuse to get the students out of the school so they can settle some scores. I'm sure a couple of assholes will try to fight me. I stress the word try."

"A lot of fights happen during these trips?" Gon tilts his head as they all start to walk together down the class room.

"All the time. They run off away from Kite and deal with business. I'm sure every time we go someone dies." Killua yawns like he's bored.

"It's true." Alluka frowns. "There's a lot of bad blood at this school..." She shifts. Gon can tell she's nervous. Is she worried about someone trying to hurt her?

"Don't worry Alluka. I won't let anyone hurt you. And neither will Killua." Gon beams, wanting to make her feel better.

"I'm not worried about me." Alluka smiles lightly. "I just wish the students would learn their lesson so brother doesn't have to hurt them."

"They'll never learn." Killua grunts. "They-"

"Gon." The boy stops in his tracks, looking over at Kite who has called his name. Those eyes are narrowed at him. "You will be staying here."

"I will?" Gon blinks but he immediately starts to walk over to kite.

"What are you talking about?" Killua locks eyes with Kite who just stares back at him blankly before looking over at Kurapika who is still fuming to himself.

"Kurapika, you will be staying as well."

The vampire doesn't respond.

"Gon and Kurapika can't go on the trip. Netero wants to see them." Kite looks back at Killua who looks ready to protest. "Take your sister and get on the buss. I'll be with you all in a moment."

Killua stiffen at the name Netero. He looks between Kite and Gon before nodding slowly. "Come on sis."Killua grabs his sister's hand and starts to lead her out. Alluka gives Gon a look, frowning slightly as she waves a good bye.

"Bye Killua! Bye Alluka! Have fun!" Gon calls after them, waving. He can feel a whimper of disappointment in the back of his throat but at the same time he's excited to see who this Netero guy is and to be around Kite.

"It hasn't been a week yet and you already have been called to the principle." Kite shakes his head. "I want to have my own talk with you Gon, once Netero is done with you. Meet me in this class room." Kite leans closer, whispering in his ear. Gon hears it loud and clear. Kurapika hasn't noticed and if he has, he doesn't show it. "You two were all buddy buddy last week. Now all of a sudden you're at each others throats." Kite narrows his eyes over at Kurapika this time.

The blonde doesn't say anything.

"I'm suppose to escort you to Netero's office." Kite sighs, pulling down on the hat that's on his head before he walks out of the classroom, his long lanky legs giving him a fast stride. Gon follows after him quickly, Kurapika walking slightly behind him.

"Are we in trouble?" Gon licks his lips, feeling like this Netero guy is like the leader of their school. If you did something bad you were taken to him and he would beat you in till you saw what you did was wrong.

"Most likely. You got in a fight on school grounds." Kite answers, not looking back.

Gon looks over at Kurapika, wanting to see his reaction to this but the vampire still isn't looking at him. Those eyes are still red, glazed over in thought.

"...Kurapika-" Gon starts only for Kurapika to turn that dangerous glare on him. Gon tenses and looks forward... _.I can't show concern._

Kite stops in front of this door on the first floor, stepping aside to let the two boys pass him. "Good luck." Kite pushes the two boys in before shutting the door behind them. Leaving the two boys alone with this mysterious Netero.

Gon's eyes widen in curiosity as he takes in this old man sitting on the floor, writing something on his desk. The man looks up, a twinkle in those eyes as he pulls at his long white beard. The wrinkles near his eyes crinkle in his smile.

"Hoho! Look what we have here." This elder holds out his hand. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. This will be short."

Gon and Kurapika walk up to the man, sitting down in front of him. Gon gazes at this man in amazement. He's never seen someone so old and so strong. He can sense it. It only makes him the more excited.

"Just give us the referrals and be on with it." Kurapika glares over at Netero.

"Feisty today." The old man laughs heartily, not at all offended. "But I'm not just going to give you a referral and 'be one with it'. I rarely ever get to talk to my students." Those eyes lock on Gon before he looks back at Kurapika. "Is Gon not your friend?"

Kurapika tenses, those red eyes locking with Netero. Gon starts to smell the sweat. "He isn't. I wouldn't have tried to kill him if he was."

"But then again, you would have finished him off as well if you were serious." Netero hums, pulling at his beard. "From my reports from the teachers you two where snug before the fight. If you wish to kill each other, do it out of my school." Netero leans back. "So you are telling me Kurapika, that Gon is not your friend? Will you say that again if I told you lying could be dangerous?"

"I could care less what you would do to me sir." Kurapika grips his fists. "Gon is not my friend. I would do it all over again."

"Interesting." Netero pulls at his beard before glancing over at Gon. "Even if I couldn't tell you are lying Kurapika, Gon's eyes would have given you away." Gon tenses, his gaze shifting away from Netero. He must have let his feelings show again. It's hard for him not too. He got worried that Netero would do something to Kurapika for lying.

Kurapika bites his lip.

"No information leaks out of this room. There is nothing to worry about. But can I suggest that the next time you 'fight', do it off of school grounds. I'm letting you both off for now but if you do so happen to fight on my grounds, Kurapika will be kicked out of the school."

"We won't do it again!" Gon says quickly, giving Netero this determined look. Netero stares at Gon for a moment before chuckling.

"It's strange, it really is." Netero waves his hand. "You two will be going into the room next door to write me the sentence 1000 times or in till lunch starts. You are dismissed."

Gon and Kurapika stand up, Gon following Kurapika to the next room-

"You know this weekend is going to be a full moon." Netero's words get Gon to tense. He glances back at the older man to see those eyes crinkle in his smile. "It will be a sight to see won't it?"

Gon nods slowly before quickly following after Kurapika into the next room, shutting the door behind him. Full moon? This weekend? Gon feels his stomach clench. He's not going to be able to keep himself hidden. He'll turn. Gon can feel himself start to sweat. He needs to do something about this weekend...maybe he can hide out somewhere?

"It seems there is no point in keeping the truth from Netero. He's all knowing." Kurapika sighs as he sits down in one of the desk, Gon's eyes widening and his chest lighting up from Kurapika talking to him again. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Kurapika lets not fight in the school again. I don't want you getting in trouble and I don't want to fight you." Gon sits next to Kurapika, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry. We won't. What we are relying on now is our glares and avoidance of each other." Kurapika takes a deep breath, rubbing his temple.

"Are you okay Kurapika?...You looked really angry in Kite's class." Gon hugs Kurapika's arm, nuzzling his head.

"Oh." Kurapika tenses in Gon's hold only to relax. He sighs, laying his head on top of Gon's. "That was nothing-"

"Are you meeting your lover before Kite's class?' Gon asks, getting Kurapika to sputter.

"W-Who told you that?"

"Killua and Alluka said there are rumors that you meet your lover before class." Gon tilts his head when he smells sweat and sees Kurapika's face get flushed.

"...I suppose the rumors are true. I meet with Leorio before class-" Kurapika blushes when Gon's eyes get bright.

"Leorio is your mate?" Gon jumps in his seat.

"Shh! Y-Yes he is." Kurapika hides his face with his hands. "But you must not tell anyone!" Kurapika hisses seriously. "No one can know that's who I'm meeting with. I...I don't really know why I told you but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me." Gon smiles. "But why do you want to keep Leorio a secret?"

"If the school finds out about us Leorio will lose his job and I will be kicked out of the school." Kurapika's face goes back to being pale.

"Why would they do that because you are mates?" Gon frowns, not liking that at all.

"It's taboo for a teacher to be with his student, also it's against the law for me to have a mate of the same gender." Kurapika grips his fists. "Because of what I am, the law requires me to have a child. They've forbidden me to make other vampires by turning humans. I admit it's a risky procedure but i've already chosen my mate. I won't let the humans chain me down when it's their fault i'm the only one left." Kurapika's eyes flash red.

"What would happen if they found out about you and Leorio if it's against the law?" Gon feels an anger build up.

"They would capture me and try to get my...DNA to repopulate my species." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "just thinking about it makes me want to..." Kurapika's fangs start to grow.

"It's okay Kurapika. They're not going to take you. No one is going to find out about you and Leorio and if they do, I'll fight with you every step of the way. No one should make a law stating who you can and can't mate with. Finding a mate is about love, not about genetics. That's how Mito taught me." Gon's eyes are too bright with that fire. Kurapika stares at him for a moment before his eyes soften.

"I know I can count on you." Kurapika cups Gon's cheek, laying his forehead against Gon's. "you never judge me for my decisions. You are a true friend. My little..." Kurapika stops himself from speaking but he keeps nuzzling Gon's head.

Gon feels warm with Kurapika showing him this affection. He leans into it, smiling brightly, knowing his tail would be wagging rapidly. Kurapika is pleased with him. He's doing good. He said he knows he can count on him. Gon feels like barking he's so happy. Gon licks Kurapika's cheek before he can stop himself, Kurapika's eyes widen. Gon feels worried for a moment only to be surprised when Kurapika licks his cheek, his tongue feathering like a snake.

"How did you know about licking the face?" Kurapika's face looks a little flushed. "A symbol of deep friendship among vampires. Next to sharing blood. You must know more about vampires then I thought. The last time I had my face licked was..." Kurapika bites his lip, those eyes getting distant.

Gon can only stare at Kurapika. He never knew that licking on the cheek meant affection to vampires as well. Gon got lucky. But now that he knows this, he can lick Kurapika when ever he wants.

"Gon...do you...?" Kurapika pulls away, locking eyes with Gon. They search his for something. Gon tilts his head.

"Do I what?"

"...You've been helping me so much. You're risking your life for mine. You've been nothing but mindful and I can't help to notice you haven't asked for anything in return but my friendship. I can't help to feel there's something else that you want..."

Gon tenses. Is Kurapika starting to find out about his job? Does he not think he's sincere? Kurapika catches the tense, his cheeks getting flushed again.

"...You know, there have been times that I thought about leaving Leorio." Kurapika is looking at him differently. Gon's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. "If the danger I put him in wasn't enough, he has a tenancy to look at others, and sometimes I have to question his loyalty. He disagrees with what I'm doing and I don't want him assisting me with the spiders."

"Are you happy with Leorio?" Gon tilts his head. He's not good with this but he wants his master to be happy. If he's not happy with Leorio, then he shouldn't be with him. If he is, he should. That's how Gon sees it. The world could be against you but in the end it's your choice to choose your mate. Your mate becomes a part of you.

"...Some times I don't know." Kurapika rubs his arm. "but I feel as if we've been drifting apart." Kurapika locks eyes with Gon. "I think it has something to do with you."

"Me?" Gon frowns. "What did I do-"

"Nothing but be yourself." Kurapika shakes his head quickly. "You remind me of him and I..." Kurapika shifts, licking his lips. "...Gon do you love me?"

"Of course I love you." Gon says without hesitation. He loves Kurapika and Alluka and Killua. He loves Mito too. They've all become close to him in such a short amount of time.

Kurapika stares at him for a long time before he glances away. He nods his head slowly. "I'll have to think about it Gon."

"Think about what?" Gon blinks.

"What I'm going to do about Leorio. I love him but I...I don't want to pull him in this anymore than I already have."

"Do what you want Kurapika. If you're happy, you should stay with him. If not, you shouldn't. I just want Kurapika to be happy." Gon smiles brightly. Kurapika's face gets kind of flushed again.

"You're a good person Gon." Kurapika smiles to himself before he looks forward. "Lets get started on this. Once we leave this room, you know the drill."

"Act like we're enemies." Gon nods his head slowly before he smiles when Kurapika hands him a sheet of paper. "thanks for turning in the math homework for me."

"No problem." Kurapika chuckles.

The two males get to writing, talking the whole time about this and that. They both know once they leave this room it's back to acting as if they hate each other. So Gon will enjoy this moment.

But the full moon is still in the back of his mind.

* * *

"Kite?" Gon walks into the classroom the older man told him to meet him in. Kurapika already went to Lunch without him which is fine since he wouldn't be able to sit with him anyway.

"Gon, come in and close the door." Kite sits at his desk, working on some paper work. Gon closes the door behind him before walking up to the other male. Kite glances up from his work, catching the bright smile Gon has on his face. "You seem awfully cheerful."

"I'm just happy I get to talk to you again!" Gon grins. "I haven't gotten in trouble in your class!" Gon beams, getting closer.

"You still have two classes to go this week before I'll talk to you about Ging." Kite grunts but there's a smile working on his lips. "Now, lets get serious for a moment." Kite's smile wipes off his face. "I'm sure you've realized that you are no match for the spiders as you are."

Gon shifts but nods his head. "Yeah...I have to get stronger. I'm training with Killua today-"

"But you're only training your human body correct?" When Gon nods, kite shakes his head. "If you only train your human body, you're as good as dead."

"But how can I turn to fight the spiders without being exposed?" Gon frowns.

"Simple. You turn without them seeing you turn. You fight as your true form. The spiders will know there is a werewolf in the area but they will not know it's you. As long as you don't get captured." Kite taps his fingers on the desk. "How well are you at controlling the beast?"

"I'm okay...but not on a full moon." Gon swallows when he remembers the full moon this weekend. "Kite there's going to be a-"

"Full moon. Saturday." Kite looks in thought. "This could pose a problem. Especially if you are not ready for it. But a full moon is what we need as well." Kite thinks before he looks at Gon.

"...I've thought about that. Attacking the spiders on a full moon. I'm my strongest then. I'm almost invincible." Gon's amber orbs light up. "But...I can't control it. What if I attack someone else?"

"That's why I've called someone to assist you." Kite hands Gon a card. "There are well trained werewolves out there that have blended in so well they are a part of society. One of these werewolves is a man named Wing. He will be staying at the hotel on the other side of the city. He came here as soon as I told him who you are. He's willing to train you. You will go to this location Thursday night. Wing will tell you about what you should do Saturday."

"Wow." Gon's eyes get so shinny as he looks at Kite before he hugs him. "Thank you Kite! This is exactly what I need! I won't let you down. I'll get so strong and I'll protect Kurapika and I'll do my job and then I'll find Ging-"

"Calm down. First you have to survive your training without being exposed." Kite pats Gon on the head, getting him to lean into the touch. "When you've completed your training then we'll talk more about all this. Has Kurapika talked to you about a plan to fight the spiders?"

"Not yet but I think he will soon. Kurapika has accepted my help. We've just pretending to be enemies right now." Gon sighs when Kite scratches behind his ear.

"It seems you're getting closer to the Zoldycks." Kite thinks about it. "During dentition, Killua looked like he wanted to kill you. Now you are buddy buddy. The way you make friends is just like him." Kite smiles to himself.

"Are you talking about Ging?" Gon's eyes brighten. "Does Ging have a lot of friends?"

"I'm not saying. You still haven't made it through the week without getting into trouble." Kite grunts. "If you leave now you'll be able to catch some of lunch."

"Okay thanks again Kite." Gon nuzzles Kite again before pulling away. "I'm going to go to Wing and get a lot stronger!" Gon can feel his heart beating so fast. He's so excited he can't stand it. He's gong to be trained by another werewolf! This is just want he needed! Gon waves at Kite before running out of the room.

Kite watches him go before shaking his head slowly.

"The same but a hell of a lot different too."

* * *

Killua glares at the tray placed across from him that's filled with today's meat which so happen to be turkey with gravy. The more he looks at it, the more irritated he gets. Where the hell is that brat anyway? Killua glances over at his sister who is eating quietly beside him. Those blue eyes are deep in thought, telling Killua she's probably thinking the same thing.

A trip to the Principal wouldn't take this long. Killua hates to admit it but it bothers him Gon is no where to be seen. He should have been waiting for them in the cafeteria, that was what Killua was expecting. Gon would have had that dumb, rejected look on his face for getting in trouble, his shoulders slumped. Killua could picture it all too clearly in his head.

But coming to the cafteria with no sign of Gon put Killua on high alert. He felt something in his chest and it's still there, growing. Like an itch. It's bugging him. Killua can't help to think of all the reasons why Gon wouldn't be here. Netero wouldn't have kicked him out of the school, it was his first fight. Kurapika on the other hand...

Killua feels himself get stiff. What if Gon is in trouble? What if Kurapika tried something while he was gone? Killua taps his fingers on the desk, glancing around the cafeteria, trying not to appear suspicious. Once he looks around, he feels that itch grow.

Kurapika is here. He's sitting alone, just staring at the wall.

Why is he here but Gon isn't? Killua feels a fire build in his chest, something not foreign to him but it feels different than before. Killua is worried about Gon. He's pissed off at Kurapika for causing the worry and he's pissed off at himself for feeling it.

Killua can say he's only worried for his sister's sake...but even that lie is staring to taste bad in his mouth. Killua knows. He knows all too well. It's a bit more than that.

Killua couldn't deny it after the incident in math. When everyone started saying those corny jokes about Gon's ass...it made him so angry. Maybe it wasn't the jokes, maybe it was the fact Killua knew they were all staring at Gon. Lusting after him. They saw what Killua saw. The jeans Gon were wearing were sin. The way they clung to his body, following his shape, showing those smooth tight, thighs and his round plump ass...Killua had trouble not looking. He was uncomfortable with this weird observation of his but was even more uncomfortable knowing that everyone else was making the same observation. They were all looking at Gon.

Gon looked so innocent and confused up there in math...Killua wanted to say something to get everyone's attention off of him without losing himself in whatever feeling he was being swallowed up by. Killua couldn't find his voice, his throat closed up and he got so hot from rage...and then Hisoka had to butt in. As soon as Hisoka made that comment, Killua snapped. It's one thing knowing a bunch of lame ass students are staring at Gon who have no chance...But Hisoka is different. Dangerous. A threat.

All Killua could think about was shielding Gon from those yellow eyes that were undressing him. All he could think about was getting rid of the threat. He even attacked Hisoka, completely ready to fight the other male to protect Gon and to keep him away. Killua wanted to scare Hisoka off. Killua hates that Hisoka wants Gon. The feeling in his chest was indescribable. Killua was losing himself, the fact he did this in front of the whole class was proof. Whatever power Gon has over him...it makes him crazy.

Killua screamed that Gon belonged to his sister but really...Killua can't deny what he really wanted to say was that Gon belonged to him. It was on the tip of his tongue but he pushed his feelings into his sister. He did it because he's a coward. Killua just wanted an excuse for his actions. But there is no excuse. There's no excuse for these feelings towards another man...no excuse for him to lose himself in it either.

Killua left Alluka unprotected because all he could think about was getting Gon covered so no one else could look at him. Killua didn't even realize he was holding the other boy's hand till after they had that argument. It took all Killua's will power not to tackle Gon and pin him to the wall. He wanted to show him he's the dominate. He wanted to tell him that Gon is his. He wanted to taste him and to bite his ear and to... Killua feels a soft blush come to his face, his hair brushing against his cheeks to hide it away.

Damn. It's ridiculous. The thoughts he has are strange. Can he really want Gon to be his mate? It can't be...Why would he?...

"Brother...Why did you say Gon belongs to me in the class room?" Alluka's blue eyes slowly look from her sandwich over to her brother.

"...In a way it's true isn't it?" Killua feels his face go blank even though his heart is racing. "He's your friend. He doesn't belong to Hisoka and I let him know that. If Hisoka got his hands on him, you'd lose a friend."

Alluka stares at her brother for a moment before looking down at her food. " You got really mad back there." She says causally, slowly looking at her brother again. "I thought you were going to kill Hisoka." Alluka looks back down at her food. "...Are you still going to lie and say it was for me brother?"

Killua tenses up, his shoulders stiffening as he looks over at his sister with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but he can't. He takes a breath through his nose before closing his eyes.

"So...I might care about the guy a little bit. As a friend or whatever. He's made you really happy so..." Killua rubs the back of his head, knowing he's been caught by his little sister. If he continued to lie, she would just get upset. Alluka's eyes light up and she beams.

"Knew it~ Killua cares about Gon!" Alluka starts to pull on his shirt, her smile too big. Killua feels himself flush.

"H-Hey keep it down. It's not like I do a lot. Jeez." Killua grumbles trying to get his sister off of him. She stops in pulling him, her lips turning in a frown. Killua catches this and gets serious.

"So...You must be worried too right?" Alluka fiddles with her food before glancing over at Kurapika who is sitting alone. "You don't think Kurapika would have attacked him do you?"

So Alluka was thinking the same thing. Killua feels that fire again when he looks over at Kurapika. Killua stands up from his seat, about to go over there and question the vampire about Gon. Kurapika is another one that gets that heartburn to come along with this added rage. He's a threat. Physically or some other way, he's a threat to Gon and to Killua.

A part of him is screaming to get rid of the threat now. Killua can feel his blood lust, his blue eyes getting dark-

"Killua, Alluka!" that voice makes Killua's eyes light up. He quickly whips his head away from Kurapika to stop Gon running towards them, waving both of his arms like an idiot, those amber eyes are bright as always. Killua can feel this strange feeling in his chest and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Gon!" Alluka cheers, her eyes big.

"Where the hell were you?" Killua finds himself grinning. "Moping around about the referral you got huh? Who knew lame ass over here would have gotten a referral."

"For your information Killua I didn't get a referral and I wasn't moping." Gon puffs out his cheeks, and Killua can't help to find it adorable- weird. He meant to say weird.

"What do you mean you didn't get a referral? Everyone gets a referral for fighting on school grounds." Killua raises his eyebrow before he narrows his eyes, poking Gon in the stomach. "You dirty liar-"

"I didn't get a referral, Netero didn't give me one." Gon glares at Killua with determination. "I'm not a liar."

Killua stares into those honest amber orbs for a moment before he frowns. "Seriously?! You didn't get a referral? What the hell? Why are all the old farts nice to you?" Killua groans, throwing his head back. "First Brisky and now Netero."

"Gon just has a way of making friends." Alluka chuckles at her brother who seems to get more irritated.

"I had to write a sentence a 1000 times if that makes you feel any better Killua." Gon gives his friend a sheepish smile. Gon chuckles when Killua pouts.

"I had to write a stupid sentence 2000 times! It was my first time too! That old man isn't fair! He better watch it." Killua snarls, but that playful glint has come back as he punches Gon in the arm. "This only makes me super determined to beat you in the race today. For losing, I'm going to punish you like Netero should have."

"Bring it on." Gon grins, shoving Killua playfully back. "But you'll be disappointed. I'm winning and then we can have fun together in the bath-"

"I swear I'm going to rip out your tongue one of these days." Killua hits him in the stomach when some students look their way. Not too hard. Gon is barely fazed by it. He's grinning ear to ear.

"Alluka how was the trip?" Gon turns his attention on his sister, and Killua can't help to feel...that heartburn again. It's dull but it still bothers him.

"Kind of boring. It would have been a lot funner if you were there. Brother had to fight off a couple of people that tried to attack me." Alluka sighs. " They never learn...I was able to find this though!" Alluka's eyes get dark before they brighten back up as she pulls out a plant from her pocket. Gon recognizes it immediately. "It's a four leaf clover! I guess I'm lucky huh?" She giggles as she waves the plant around.

"Oh wow a four leaf clover! They're really rare!" Gon gasps, his amber eyes sparkling as he looks at it with awe.

"She spotted out in a huge patch of them. She has a good eye." Killua smiles, feeling that familiar warmth at seeing his sister happy. That's something he can deal with. But the warmth he gets from Gon is...

Too warm.

"It's because i'm lucky...and now I'll have even more luck." Alluka beams as she takes Gon's hand and Killua's hand, pulling them together so Killua's hand is over Gon's. "I'm lucky to have a big brother that loves me and now a friend who cares about me too! This is all I need." Alluka smiles as she keeps her brother's hand on Gon's by having hers on top of Killua's. "So lets stick together okay?"

"Yeah! Right Killua? Lets stick together." Gon cheers, pulling Alluka and Killua into a hug. Killua tenses while Alluka melts right into it. Killua can't help to take in Gon's scent and his warmth and how soft and firm he is at the same time...Killua feels his body start to react to the other male and it makes him panic. He's so happy when Gon pulls away, only to stiffen when he sees those amber eyes and that smile.

"I really like Alluka and Killua. So I like that Alluka. We're a circle." Gon closes his eyes in his smile. Killua finds himself nodding. _Yes. Let's stick together...all of us...Stick with me Gon._ Killua closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 _I want you._

Killua feels a bit weak so he's happy when they all sit down again. Gon thanks him for the food he bought him, those amber eyes so bright and beautiful that Killua feels himself melt.

 _What's happening to me?_ Killua listens to his sister and Gon talk about this and that. Each conversation flows into the other and his sister is all smiles.

Killua can't stop looking at Gon though. He likes to watch his expressions change, likes to see his nose wrinkle up when he laughs and the stars he gets in his eyes as he explains something he thinks is really interesting. Killua feels warm and his hand twitches. Killua takes a deep breath and just eats his food, trying to make conversation by saying something every now and then.

Killua just wishes he could get rid of this ache in his chest...and he wishes he could stop pretending that he doesn't know what it means.

* * *

"Why didn't we have gym?" Gon tilts his head as the three young ones walk out of the school, Gon has rolled up his sleeves so they're not hanging off his hands and he's pulled up his pants for the 15th time today. These clothes are really baggy, just like Killua said they would be.

"We only have it once a week since most the time some dies in his class." Killua grunts, walking between Gon and Alluka, his hands in his pockets and a indifferent look on his face.

"Really?" Gon blinks.

"Yeah the last time It was jimmy." Alluka sighs, shaking her head.

"ohh yeah. He got his head knocked off." Killua starts to snicker. Alluka glares at him only for Killua to wave her off. "I'm sorry! It was just his face when he died, I can't help it."

"How did he get his head knocked off?" Gon looks between the two.

"By Razor and his killer arm. He threw a ball during dodge ball and poor jimmy wasn't fast enough." Alluka fiddles with her skirt before she smiles at Gon. "Are you excited to see our home Gon?"

"Yeah!" Gon's eyes sparkle, completely forgetting about Jimmy.

"You excited to get beat?" Killua grins over at Gon, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Yeah!- wait no!" Gon glares, his look of excitement falling into a pout when Killua starts to chuckle at him.

"I knew you wanted to get beat."

"No I don't! I'm not going to lose!" Gon puffs out his cheeks.

Alluka looks between the two, ignoring the stares they're getting from the students before she smiles. "Lets hurry up and go!" Alluka grabs Gon and Killua's hands before pulling them towards the car.

"You're going to lose~" Killua teases getting Gon to push him slightly.

"Nope. Not gonna." Gon huffs. "You're going to lose."

"Says the guy who wore girl pants to school."

"I didn't know girls and guys have different pants!" Gon speaks in his defense as he gets into the car with Alluka and Killua. Gon glares at Killua's smirk and those twinkling blue eyes. Gon feels that feeling again, something warm and pulling. Gon looks out of the window when he starts to feel weird. He wants to lick Killua but he knows better. He doesn't want Killua to tickle him right now.

Gon's eyes widen in interest when he sees that long haired guy again, standing near the school's entrance, watching him with those dark, empty black eyes. Next to him is Hisoka who is smirking, his hip poked out. There's also a large group of students who are talking among themselves before looking over at them-

The car starts to move and he is pulled away from the window by Killua who wraps his arm around his neck and pulls him closer.

"Don't tell me you're pouting already. You haven't even lost yet." Killua smirks, grabbing Gon's cheek and pulling. He's taunting him. Like how the old werewolves would bite at his tail when he was young and snicker when he would yelp and bark at them, his bark squeaky and undeveloped.

"I'm not pouting." Gon's voice sounds weird from Killua pulling his cheek so he grabs Killua's cheek and starts to pull in retaliation.

"Are you going to be a sore loser?" Killua's voice is weird sounding too and he yanks on Gon's cheek getting him to wince.

"Don't make me lick you."

"Don't make me kick you out the window."

"You guys need to get a room." Alluka says with a sly smile. Gon doesn't get what she means but Killua freezes up, his blue eyes wide and his cheeks getting flushed.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Killua lets go of Gon to turn his attention on his sister who giggles at her brother's face. "Like I would want to get a room with trash breath over there."

"Why are we talking about rooms? And my breath doesn't smell like trash I've smelled it to make sure see?" Gon leans close to breath in Killua's face, getting his nose to wrinkle up.

"Don't breathe in my fucking face. Who the hell does that?" Killua leans on his sister to kick Gon in the stomach, pressing him against the window.

"It doesn't smell like trash does it Killua!" Gon grabs Killua's foot, trying to push him off.

Alluka breathes in her brother's face, getting his face to wrinkle and for her to giggle.

"What the hell! Gon you're a bad influence on my sister!" Killua presses his feet deeper into Gon's chest. "You're teaching her weird things!"

"No i'm not-" Gon finally pushes Killua's foot off of him only to jump on the floor to dodge a kick to the face.

"Brother stop being mean to Gon." Alluka pushes her brother slightly

"He breathed in my face."

"There's nothing wrong with his breath."

"Yeah you tell him Alluka!"

"Shut the hell up Gon!" Killua's eyebrow twitches when he starts getting ganged up by the two. "Sis you're suppose to be on my side."

"Hehe sorry big brother." Alluka giggles, giving Gon's arm a hug when he gets close. "I'm on Gon's side."

"Traitor." Killua grunts but those blue eyes change slightly at watching his sister hug Gon.

After awhile of driving the car stops at this gate.

"Wow!" Gon's eyes sparkle as he gets out of the car, looking up at the high cage that towers over him. Killua's home is behind this?

"I'll meet you at the house Gon! Good luck!" Gon's eyes widen when he sees the car get pulled up by a crane attached to a plane. Gon waves goodbye, watching as the plane flies over the gate and away from his vision. When did that get there? And do they really need a plane to take the car to their home? The only reason Gon knows what a plane is because Mito told him and he had to get on a plane to get here...It was a pretty awesome experience. Gon felt like a bird. Gon wants to get on a plane again...

"Ready?" Killua grins at Gon, the raven haired male just realizing the other male is next to him.

"Yeah." Gon grins back, his heart beating fast in excitement.

"So open the gate." Killua crosses his arms, sticking out his hip, this knowing smile Gon doesn't understand.

"How?" Gon walks up to the gate and looks around for a knob or a way to open it. "It has a key hole over there..."

"You don't need a key. Just push. It will open." Killua yawns as if he's bored, folding his arms behind his head.

Gon pushes it experimentally. It feels like it's sealed but if Killua says it will open... Gon gets in a stance before he pushes with all his strength. Gon holds his breath, the veins in his arms sticking out, pumping with blood as he pushes to his limit. Surely, Just as Killua said, the Gate starts to open. With one last shout, Gon opens the gate, holding them out with both hands. "Got it!" Gon is a little out of breath but not by much. This was really heavy!

Gon looks back at Killua only to see the other male looking at him a bit in surprise.

"You're stronger than I thought. You made it up to the second gate." Killua mumbles, those blue eyes are studying Gon though. Gon can't help to feel his chest warm. He just impressed Killua. He's sure of it.

"Told you i'm not weak." Gon beams as he walks out into the forest that's on the other side of the gate. His eyes widen when the gate closes as soon as he lets go of it, sealing up again. Gon is about to pull on it only for Killua to push open the gate with ease, following in after him. "Wow! Killua's really Strong!" Gon stares at him in admiration. Killua flushes before he closes his eyes and huffs, waving Gon off.

"I don't need you to tell me that idiot." Killua takes a deep breath before he grins. "We're going to race from here to my home. All we have to do is follow that path. It's a straight shot." Killua points forward, getting Gon to turn around to look forward.

"Okay." Gon takes a deep breath. He starts to stretch his legs and his arms. He glances over at Killua only to tense when he sees Killua's fluffy white ears are out, and his tail is swishing behind him as he stretches as well. Gon likes Killua's ears and tail but that means trouble for him...

"Lets race in only our human forms." Gon states boldly.

"What? Why?" Killua raises his eyebrow. "No one will see us here. You can turn into your centaur form. I'm sure you'll run faster that way."

"I want to race as humans. I think this will show you how good I am." Gon tries. If he beats Killua in his human form that will show how much self control he has and how much strength he has hidden.

Killua stares at him a moment before grinning. "You want to test our human abilities huh? I have to warn you, I can go for days without ever letting my tail and ears out. You'll be at a disadvantage either way." Killua's ears and tail disappear, making Gon beam.

"We'll just see about that." Gon grips his fists as he gives Killua this determined look.

"We'll run off in three. One...two..." Killua and Gon look forward at the same time. Gon can't help to think about how fun this is and how much fun he's going to have taking a bath with Killua. Killua can't help to think about what he's going to make Gon do and the weird skip of his heart and the smile on his lips from doing this with Gon and why he feels this way...

"Three!"

 **Thank you for your reviews! Till next time. I'm bring wing in since some of you suggest it and I think it fits nicely into the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Three!"

As soon as that word left Killua's lips, Gon took off running, his heart pumping blood to his extremities as he presses on the ground, getting a bursting head start. Gon doesn't have to look over to know that Killua is right by his side, He started running as soon as he said three too. Gon can't help his smile as he grins over at Killua, Killua is staring at him and when he sees the grin, he smirks. He picks up the pace.

"No, you don't!" Gon chuckles as he runs faster, swinging his arms with his fists closed and clenched. Gon is able to pass Killua, his heart racing and he can't stop the smile on his lips. This is so much fun! Gon's eyes bright as he looks forward. There's a lot of trees in the way but in the distance he can see the roof of a building. That must be Killua's home!-

Gon yelps when the back of his leg is kicked, causing him to fall forward. Gon is able to catch his fall so he lands on the palms of his hands. He whips his head over, seeing Killua pass him, his grin too large. "What's wrong Gon? You trip?"

"Killua, that was dirty!" Gon shouts after him as he jumps up and takes off running towards the other male, his amber eyes narrowing, filled with that fire. He pumps his body trying to catch up to the other male to get his revenge.

Killua keeps glancing back, those blue eyes filled with that playful glint and his smile is large. When Gon starts to catch up to him, Killua lets out a laugh, picking up the pace, this excitement in his eyes that Killua can't hide.

Gon feels that warmness in his chest from hearing Killua's laugh and it makes his heart do this skip. The feeling he gets spurs him on though and he's able to run so fast he's running right behind Killua, the other male is running as fast as he can, Gon is sure of it, and he's able to keep up.

Gon puts all the strength into his legs before he jumps over the other male, landing in front of him. "Ha!" Gon starts only for Killua to kick behind his leg again. Instead of falling, Gon turns and jumps with the last of his balance and tackles Killua to the ground.

The two boys chuckle as they roll around on the ground, trying to fight for dominance. Once the rolling is over, it turns out with Killua on top of Gon, that large grin on his lips and those blue eyes narrowed in glee. Gon struggles with keeping Killua's arms away from him, trying to use his leg muscles to buck the other male off of him.

"It's not my fault you have slippery feet. Don't try to take it out on me." Killua's smile is mischievous.

"You tripped me! Twice!" Gon growls, his bucking finally paying off. He's able to get the other male off of him and turn them over so he's on top. With a burst of strength, he pushes Killua's arms, pinning them next to Killua's head. Gon just noticing their fingers are interlaced, he continues to hold Killua's hands this way. "Killua's a cheater." Gon's eyes narrow. He knows how they take care of cheaters back at home...Gon leans close to Killua's face and bares his teeth. Killua's eyes widen slightly and he retaliates by hissing at him. Gon can't stop his smile, He can't stay serious for a second knowing what he's about to do.

Gon leans in quickly and licks from Killua's chin up his nose to his forehead. Killua stares at him with wide, horrified eyes. Gon can't help to giggle as he gets off Killua quickly and runs as fast as he can. He can feel his adrenaline pumping and he can't stop laughing as he runs as if his life depends on it. It may very well so.

"How did you like that Killua-" Gon turns back to grin at the other male only to squeak when he sees Killua very close to him, running at full speed, his arms swinging with his fingers straight out like a blade. Killua's blue eyes are dark, his expression serious. "Waa!" Gon can't help to turn forward and run really fast. He doesn't even want to know what's going to happen if Killua catches him. Gon's eyes light up, he can see the large mansion in the distance. They're almost there!-

Gon can feel Killua's breath on the back of his neck. He's going to get him. Gon follows his instinct and uses his strong legs to jump into the air, landing on top of a large tree branch. Gon jumps from branch to branch towards the mansion, feeling as if he'll have a better chance up here than Killua on the ground but boy, was he wrong.

Killua speeds up, watching him carefully with those predatory eyes as Gon jumps through the trees. It seems like everything is going in slow motion when Gon looks down at Killua, their eyes locking before those dark blue eyes get larger, Killua's pupils getting larger before he kicks the tree Gon just landed on.

The force of the hit is strong enough to uproot the large tree, making Gon fall out of the tree, his amber eyes wide in admiration as he looks down at Killua who is watching him fall with those icy, dangerous orbs. Gon can't even think about the danger he is in right now. "That was amazing!-" Gon starts to praise only for Killua to jump in the air, Gon blocks his chest just in time for Killua to kick him. Gon is sent through the air from the blow, his arm stings from blocking such a hit but it's nothing Gon can't handle. Gon does a back flip in mid air, landing on his feet, his body skids a couple of feet back before he finally stops, his shoes leaving furrows in the ground.

Gon can't even retaliate before Killua is in front of him again, he bends down, kicking his leg out, sweeping Gon off his feet. Gon tries to gain himself and jump back only for the other male to throw him on the ground, pinning him on his stomach with his arm held high behind his back. Gon tries to get out from under the other male only to wince in pain when Killua tightens his grip on his arm. Gon can't get out unless he wants to break his arm in the process.

"Now I believe we've already had this conversation about what's going to happen if you lick my face haven't we Gon?" Killua hums as he grabs Gon's hair with his other hand and pulls, the young werewolf can feel himself freeze as Killua turns his head so he can see Gon's face. Gon gulps when he sees those dark blue eyes and he feels a shiver go down his spine. He starts to feel warm and restless. He's very ware of Killua's body on his and of his scent. Gon can only explain this feeling as being excited. Killua could kill him right now if he wanted too, and just that thought makes Gon have all the more fun.

"Ne Don't Killua." Gon struggles under the other male again, wincing when Killua yanks up on his arm.

"I think you need to be punished." Killua coos in Gon's ear so lowly that Gon feels himself start to sweat. But it's not from fear. That feeling has grown and he feels a bit too hot. Gon knows that Killua sounds scary, Gon knows he's a threat but his body isn't reacting like it should towards a threat.

Gon's eyes don't change as Killua holds up his other hand, it turning into a claw. Killua smirks at the other male but Gon shows no fear. He only tries to get out of Killua's hold. The assassin stabs down with his hand. At the very last moment, his hand turns back to normal, jabbing Gon in the side.

Gon sputters in laughter, his eyes widening, his mouth opening when Killua starts to wiggle his fingers around his side.

"N-No please Killua! Hahaha I'm sorry! No!" Gon laughs loudly as he wiggles this way and that trying to get away from Killua's merciless fingers, ignoring the pain from Killua pinning his arm behind his back.

"You licked up my fucking face! You licked up my nose! Like hell I'm stopping!" Killua's dark look has left him and those blue eyes are alight in amusement as he continues to abuse the poor boy below him.

"You...You hahaha deserved it! You...hahahaha!" Gon throws his head back when Killua finds this one spot, right under his arm on his rip cage that has tears forming at the corner of eyes. Gon can't catch a breath once Killua knows that's his weak spot, he keeps tickling and tickling. "K-Killua I'm going to pee!" Gon huffs out in laughter.

"Can't hear you." Killua chuckles darkly, cruelly still wiggling his fingers over that one area.

"Killua hahaha you're cruel!" Gon shouts out before he bucks with all his strength, using his butt to bump Killua up from him. The other male wasn't expecting it which allows Gon to be able to rip his arm away from Killua's grip. Gon takes this opportunity to back kick the other male, getting him right in the stomach. Killua's eyes widen as he's sent flying into a tree.

Gon gets up and starts running towards the mansion, not looking back. He's going to win. He can't lose. What if Killua makes him be tickled again if he loses? Gon tries to catch his breath as he runs as fast as he can, feeling his pants slowly start to fall down. Gon pulls them up before glancing back at Killua,and much to his horror, Killua is close behind him again. Gon picks up the pace, not wanting to be put into that situation again. Soon enough though Killua tackles him a couple of yards away from the mansion, Gon was so close!

"No!" Gon wiggles his way out of Killua's grip, completely forgetting about the pants that Killua had grasped. He runs towards the mansion and to his joy, he makes it to the mansion first. Gon can't help to jump up and down, throwing his hands in the air. "I win Killua! You couldn't stop me from winning!" Gon wiggles his hips in his victory before grinning back at Killua, his amber eyes so bright.

Killua is still laying on the ground, holding the green sweat pants with his eyes so wide. He was staring at Gon intently, those blue eyes changing and his ears and tail coming out. Gon feels strange from the look Killua is giving him. It's not playful anymore. His eyes are so dark filled with this emotion Gon is sure he's seen before...Killua is like a cat, watching a mouse, at any moment Gon is expecting him to strike-

"I brought you guys lemonade! I'm sure you're thirsty Gon-" Alluka comes out of the mansion, her eyes closed in her smile, holding a tray full of glasses. When she opens her eyes and sees Gon standing their with no pants on, standing ther in all his glory, her face gets a dark red and she drops the tray of drinks. "U-Um Gon your pants-"

"You fucking idiot!" Killua is suddenly right behind him. Gon can't move before Killua is right on him, putting him in a head lock. "What's the big idea? Showing yourself to my sister like that? Do you want to die?" Killua hisses in his ear, glancing at his sister who has turned her back to the two, the young girl fiddling with her skirt.

"I wasn't trying to..." Gon wheezes out from Killua choking him. " I just wanted to win...and I didn't want...you to tickle me..." Gon's face is starting to get pale. Killua yanks him so Killua's body is shielding Gon's from Alluka's gaze. He lets go of Gon, Killua putting his hands on his hips.

"Hurry up and get your pants on. Seriously, you can't just go running around without your pants on outside! This isn't your weird centaur place got it?" Killua fums, his face red. He looks angry again. Gon puts on the pants quickly, tying them to his waist before he looks back at Killua then at Alluka.

"I'm sorry Alluka! I was just so focused on winning." Gon rubs the back of his head, frowning at Alluka who turns around, showing his remorse.

"I-It's okay I was just surprised!" Alluka waves her hands before her blue eyes light up again. "But you won?!"

"Yeah!" Gon cheers, jumping in the air. Alluka runs over to him and grabs his hands. They start to jump together.

"That's great Gon! I knew you could do it!" Alluka giggles.

"Wow thanks sis." Killua grumbles, looking uncomfortable as he watches the two young ones nuzzle each other. Killua's fingers twitch slightly and he looks away.

"Don't be grumpy big brother! I know you had fun." Alluka smiles at her brother, getting Killua to tense. He glances over at his sister who has this knowing smile...it turns sly. "Anddd you get to take a bath with Gon!"

Killua gets pale.

"Yeah! You do! It's going to be so much fun! I can wash your back and you can wash mine-" Gon starts to go on with those bright amber eyes and his smile too wide.

"This can't be happening." Killua groans, covering his face with his hands. "damn it. If you didn't do that pants thing I would have won!"

"No one likes a sore loser brother." Alluka teases.

"Yeah Killua." Gon grins.

"Shut the fuck up Gon." Killua snarls, but when he sees Gon's teasing smile he can't help to find his own lips twitching up. "Keep it up and I'll make bath time a living hell for you." Killua wiggles his fingers in the air, getting Gon to pale.

"No more!" Gon gets behind Alluka, giving her a sheepish smile when Alluka chuckles.

"Aw Gon you don't' want to be tickled?" Alluka giggles as she pokes Gon in the side, getting him to sputter and back away from her.

"Not you too Alluka!" Gon pouts, his lower lip poking out, looking like a kick dog.

"Yes! Finally. You're back on my side." Killua grins over at Gon as he puts his arm around Alluka. "She is my lovely little sister after all-"

Killua stifles a laugh when his sister reaches up and ghosts the back of his neck with her fingers. Killua regrets not being able to hold in the laugh when he sees Gon's eyes light up so bright.

"Killua is ticklish too! On the back of his neck!"

"N-No I'm not- Alluka why did you do that?!" Killua glares at his sister only for Alluka to giggle and to jump away from her brother.

"I'm on no one's side. I know all your weaknesses." Alluka crosses her arms over her chest, looking proud of herself. "You guys don't stand a chance in this department."

Gon and Killua slowly look at each other before they look back at Alluka. They grin at the same time. "U-Um...Guys-" Alluka starts to back up only for Gon and Killua to be right on her. She jerks in laughter when the two boys start to tickle her. "N-No stop, hahahaa." Alluka can't stop laughing as she tries to get Gon back by poking him in the side, getting him to chuckle. Gon rubs the back of Killua's neck getting him to sputter in laughter before he retaliates by tickling under Gon's arms. Alluka tickles her brother when he's open, getting him to laugh.

It goes on like this, a full out tickle war between the three and Alluka can't stop laughing even when no one is touching her. She can't help to watch as her brother laughs, something airy and light and fun, and those eyes...they're so bright. She can't help to feel her heart swell and soon she feels her blue eyes get watery.

"A-Alright stop. We've tickled my sister enough to bring her to tears." Killua chuckles, backing up from Alluka, Gon doing the same.

"Tickling is a dangerous thing, you okay Alluka?" Gon beams, those amber eyes so bright.

"I'm better then I've ever been." Alluka closes her eyes in her smile, not able to stop her giggle. Killua looks over at her with his eyebrow raised, but when he sees that smile of hers, Killua can't help to smile either...those blue eyes softening.

Killua feels the same way.

* * *

"Come on Gon, put your back into it, if you don't pick up the pace I'm going to finish before you."

"N-No way I'm going to finish before you!" Gon breathes heavily, sweat rolling down his back and into his pants. He took his shirt off along time ago, his body is covered in his sweat. Currently Gon is pushing this large cement rock that weighs about 4 tons. His muscles are straining and he can't help to try harder when he sees that Killua is indeed ahead of him. Killua has his shirt off as well, his body glistening in the sunlight. Gon can't help to take in the other male's muscles and admire him. Killua's body is sculpted, his abs and back muscles defined and his arms bulging as he pushes the heavy weight slowly but steadily.

Seeing Killua progress like he is makes Gon push harder. He doesn't beat Killua but he's able to push the ball to the white line that Killua had drawn in his back yard. Gon breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath. They've been out here for hours. When Killua meant he was going to train Gon, he really meant it. They've been non stop doing push ups, lifting weights, and punching cement this whole time. Gon's knuckles feel sore and his body aches but when he looks over at Killua, and sees the other male is sweating slightly, it makes Gon grin. He's still keeping up with the other male. Killua catches the grin and smirks back, but those blue eyes are light.

"Had enough Gon?" Killua coos, stretching his arms above his head, Gon can't help to watch as his muscles stretch and his white locks get out of his face.

"Nope. I can keep going." Gon grins, his amber orbs getting brighter. It's been so much fun just training with Killua. They've goofed off a little bit but for the most part they did pretty good on sticking with training all this time.

"No more training." Alluka comes out of the mansion, pouting at the two boys. "You guys been at it forever and I want to show Gon around the mansion! He hasn't even come in yet." Alluka huffs.

"Fine, we're done then." Killua grunts, taking a swig of his water bottle that he left on the ground.

"Yay I get to see your room!" Gon jumps, running over to Alluka only for her to back up a little bit.

"Eh i'll hug you after you take a bath." Alluka smiles sheepishly. "You're really sweaty Gon."

"Yeah it was a good work out! Killua trained me good! I'm going to feel it tomorrow."

"You surprised me Gon, You were able to keep up while keeping your true form hidden." Killua doesn't look at him but Gon takes that as a compliment. He feels his chest warm and he hops up and down.

"I want to see your room first Killua!"

"Huh? W-Well fine. Whatever." Killua shifts from Gon's excited eyes, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"This way Gon!" Alluka goes into the mansion, Gon following after her.

"Wow!" Gon can't help to gasp as he finally walks into the Zoldycks home, taking in how large it is on the inside and all the shiny floors and walls. "This place is so huge! You could fit a whole species in here!"

"I wouldn't say all that. If you think this mansion is big, you should see the main one." Killua grunts but those blue eyes are watching Gon closely, his lips moving into a smile as he watches Gon's sparkling eyes.

"Killua's room is this way!" Alluka giggles at Gon's look before she grabs Gon's hand and starts to lead him down the hallway. Gon watches as men in black suits bow towards them as they walk. He looks down at the red carpet beneath his feet and at the paintings that line the walls. There's so much to take in at one time. Gon looks around quickly, trying to take in as much as possible, knowing his tail would be wagging a mile a minute.

"Who were those people in the black suits?" Gon looks overs at Killua, only to catch the other male staring at him with this soft smile on his lips. Killua tenses when he locks eyes with Gon and he quickly looks away, coughing slightly.

"Those were our butlers. They take care of the mansion and anything else we need." Killua waves his hand as if that's nothing.

"Wow really? So they're your caregivers?" Gon keeps following Alluka who leads him to this large door.

"More like servants. Their job is to make us happy and keep us safe." Killua rolls his eyes. "Not that we really need them." Killua watches as his sister opens the doors.

"This is Killua's room-"

Gon rushes in, breathing in deeply the smell of Killua that is everywhere in this room. His eyes sparkle as he looks at this large room, looking over to the shelve of books, the huge blue bed, the large curtains covering the window, and the huge box in the front. There's a bunch of boxes near Killua's bed and there's a dresser in the corner filled with Killua's clothes no doubt.

Gon can't help to run over to Killua's bed and jump on it. He chuckles when he jumps back up, the bed so soft. Gon rolls around on the bed, laying on his back, closing his eyes, trying to picture what it must be like for Killua to sleep here at night, in this large room, all by himself.

"Get out of my bed! You're covered in sweat!" Killua snarls but his face is a little flushed as he marches over to Gon and pulls him out of the bed.

"Aww but your bed is so soft and big." Gon whines. "Why do you have such a big bed Killua?"

"Because I can." Killua puts his hands on his hips, giving him a challenging look.

"Do you and Alluka sleep together?" Gon glaces back at the big bed, Killua has to sleep with someone in such a bed.

"No? She has her own room, with a bed just as big as this."

"That's crazy! I'm sure we could all fit in this one bed to sleep in! I bet you could fit 6 people in this bed!" Gon still can't get over the bed and the fact it's just for Killua. "Isn't it lonely sleeping in such a big bed?"

Killua stares at him with this look he doesn't understand. He raises his eyebrow slowly. "Why the hell would I be lonely? It would be weird to have someone sleep with me. Having a big bed like this lets me spread out."

"I use to sleep with a lot of people." Gon thinks about snuggling up to Mito most nights and then some nights snuggling up to some of the older werewolves to sleep. He rarely slept alone.

"Huh?" Killua gives him a strange look, those blue eyes flashing.

"I use to sleep with Mito a lot. We didn't even have a bed but if I had a bed this big, I would want to have someone to sleep with." Gon says with those innocent amber orbs locking with Killua's. The assassin licks his lips before shifting.

"I don't want to sleep with anyone. I use to sleep with Alluka but now that we're older we don't. I don't want anyone in my bed when I'm sleeping..." Killua keeps looking at Gon though, those blue eyes lost in thought.

"I understand what you're saying Gon. It can feel kind of lonely at night in such a big bed. It makes you feel like there should be some else there." Alluka smiles to herself before closing her eyes. "You two should take your bath and get cleaned up. I told Canary to make us some ham for dinner. It should be done soon."

"Bathe now?" Killua's eyes widen and his face gets red.

"Sounds good!" Gon cheers before he grabs Killua's hand, those amber eyes so bright. "Where's your tub? This is going to be so much fun Killua! I promise you'll have a good time!"

Killua just stares at him, his eyebrow twitching slightly but his face has gotten redder.

"D-Don't say that about taking a bath together! It sounds wrong!" Killua snarls.

"The bathroom is in that room. Be gentle with my brother now Gon~" Alluka winks, getting Killua to sputter.

"W-What the hell are you-"

"Yay! Bath time!" Gon squeals as he pulls Killua along before the other male can freak out about what Alluka said. "I'll be gentle Alluka! I'll make sure he's all clean!" Gon grins, those amber eyes so bright as he drags Killua into the bathroom with him. Once they're gone, Alluka holds her stomach and starts to laugh, not able to deal with Gon's innocence or her brother's horrified look.

Gon is just ecstatic to take a bath with Killua and share this moment with him. Alluka is just ecstatic that her brother is taking a bath with the other male. Alluka's smile couldn't be any more sly, her smile almost as cat like as her brother's.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit is really happening." Killua's eyebrow twitches as Gon closes the door behind him, the two males are now alone in the bathroom, about to take a bath. Killua feels too warm and it makes him feel faint. He's never been so angry at his sister, why did she have to go and say something like that? And of course Gon is as clueless as ever but...it got images in his head. Images of Gon being 'Gentle' with him...of Gon touching him and looking at him with those amber eyes...

Killua shakes his head, refocusing on the task at hand. He has to survive taking a bath with this idiot. Killua swallows when he notices Gon has already taken off his pants and is bending over the bath to turn on the water, fiddling with the knob to get the right temperature, humming to himself like he's the happiest fucking person in the world about to take a bath with another man.

Killua can't stop watching Gon and he feels his mouth go dry. Damn...Gon's ass should be illegal. Killua can't stop staring. Gon's ass is plump and tan and it looks so smooth and soft. Females should have a button like this, not Gon, not a man. And his ass shouldn't make his body react but it does.

Killua feels his fingers twitch, he wants to touch the young boy, wants to feel his warmth and cup his cheeks, feeling that ass that Killua has been watching all day, not able to help it.

"Ne Killua are you hungry or something?" Gon glances back suddenly, catching the assassin staring at him. Killua tries not to let it show but inside he had a mini panic attack.

"Hm? No why?" Killua raises his eyebrow but his heart is beating too fast when Gon turns, showing his front. Killua wants to look and that fact makes him want to punch himself in the face. He has issues.

"You just had this hungry look in your eyes." Gon chuckles. "I'm feeling hungry too but first we have to bathe! Then we'll eat! So take off those clothes Killua! You can't bathe with clothes on." Gon giggles, his nose crinkling up like it does and all Killua can't think about is...

 _Cute_. He's cute.

"Right..." Killua is trying to keep himself composed but the more this goes on, the more nervous he feels. He hasn't bathed with someone since when he was younger and that was with Alluka. This isn't family. This is Gon. His first friend. The man of light. The guy who can make Killua laugh and makes him feel all these emotions...the boy that Killua thinks is cute.

Killua cruses himself out in his head as he shakes slightly as he starts to unbutton his pants. This is nothing, just taking a bath with another guy. No big deal. Killua glances up only to tense when he sees Gon watching him intently, those amber eyes so innocent and... Killua swallows. Who the fuck is he kidding? This is a huge deal. This is intimate. He shouldn't be taking a bath with another man. He shouldn't be taking a bath with Gon and he shouldn't be feeling this way.

But he lost the race...And this is what Gon chose. Killua can't back out of it. Or that's what he tells himself, the excuse he makes as he closes his eyes and pulls down his pants, taking his boxers with him.

"Wow! Killua's body is amazing." Killua's eyes snap open only to find Gon staring at him shamelessly. He's looking at his..his... _junk!_

"W-What the hell, don't stare!" Killua grabs a towel and throws it at Gon's face, feeling his heart beating way too fast. His body got warm when he saw Gon was staring at him...and he got a little hard. He really needs to just get into this water. "Weirdo! Don't call another guy's body amazing!" Killua grabs his pants to cover himself as he sides steps to the water, trying to make a break for it.

"But your body is amazing! Killua is really muscular and your skin is so white like the moon's light and you glow, and your reproductive organ is big!" Gon says this with no difficulty, those eyes so bright, full of admiration. Killua is frozen by those eyes and those words. He feels something turn inside him and he breathes out a shaky breath.

"Don't call it a reproductive organ, that's just strange." Killua starts off, and he can't believe that's what he is saying is strange after everything Gon just said.

"What else should I call it? That's what we call it back at my old home." Gon blinks, tilting his head.

"I don't know, call it a penis or dick or something." Killua huffs, his mind still racing. Why is he concerned about what he calls his stuff? He should be concerned Gon just called him 'big'! The other male just called him big- and of course, Killua feels happy about it. Like that makes sense. Killua feels good from the other male's complements of his body and he feels warm.

This is insane. He should be freaked out right now. But he's not. No and in the back of his mind, Killua knows he doesn't mind Gon looking at him.

"Dick?" Gon tilts his head, his eyes shinning with curiosity. "I didn't know they were also called dicks-"

"Alright!" Killua glares at Gon, his face getting so red from hearing such a dirty word escape those pure lips. Killua is feeling hot now, hotter than before, and it's getting to his head. "Lets get in." Killua starts pushing Gon, his ears and tail coming out. "Why were you looking at my stuff anyway?" Killua grumbles, not understanding why he can't just let it go.

"Because I wanted to see all of Killua." Gon beams over at Killua, saying it like it's not strange, like it's the most obvious answer. Killua feels his heart swell and he feels like...

Throwing Gon against the bathroom floor and biting his delicious ear.

"I feel like we've gotten even closer because of it." Gon smiles.

"You don't have to get naked to get close to someone." Killua swallows thickly. "How many people have you done this with?" Killua can't help to ask as Gon gets into the bath slowly, sighing as the heat engulfs him. Killua can't help to watch as Gon's face gets flushed from the heat and a pleasurable expression on his face.

"Hmm..." Gon closes his eyes thinking as Killua gets in the bath with him, Killua letting the heat engulf him and to hide his slowly erecting manhood. He keeps his distance from Gon, as far as he can be away in this tub. It feels strange being in this small space with the other male. "I've bathed with everyone at my old home... but you're the first one I've bathed with here."

"Don't bathe with anyone else." The words leave Killua's mouth before he can stop them. Gon looks up at him from such a low voice. Killua flinches but he doesn't back down.

"Like we told you, it's strange to take a bath with someone here if you're not mates so...it's okay if you take a bath with me but-" Killua fumbles over his words, his heart beating too fast. What is he trying to say?

"So does that mean we can bathe together again?" Gon's eyes light up.

"H-Huh?" Killua backs up from that bright look. He feels himself melt in it. "Well I don't know- if you want- I mean I don't really care- just whatever!" Killua has never felt so embarrassed.

"Yay! More fun bath times to come!" Gon starts to move closer and Killua knows what he's going to do.

"Don't you dare hug me! I'm drawing the line!" Killua sputters, using his feet to keep Gon away from him. "We are not going to hug naked!"

"Aw okay." Gon smiles all the same. "Now it's time to wash our hair! I'll get yours first and then you can get mine! Turn around Killua." Gon grabs Killua's expensive shampoo.

"I can wash my own hair-" Killua starts to protest.

"You can't wash your hair! It's funner when some else does it and it feels good! Trust me! This is a part of bath time! And you lost Killua." Gon teases, getting Killua to glare at him.

"Cheeky bastard." Killua grumbles as he turns so his back is facing Gon, his ears twitch as they move around, his body on high alert from having Gon behind him.

"Don't say that. You'll like this! It's one of the best parts of bath time!" Gon reassures as he cups some of the warm water in his hands before pouring it over Killua's head. He keeps doing this in till Killua's hair is all wet and sticking to his cheek. Killua keeps himself still as he hears Gon squirt the shampoo into his hand, lathering it between his fingers. Killua's tail switches in the water and his ears twitch from having water poured on them. Gon's fingers are suddenly in Killua's hair, scrubbing and rubbing the shampoo into his scalp.

Killua stiffens only to relax soon after, Gon's fingers working wonders. Killua leans back, sighing, his ears pressing against his head as Gon continues to scrub the shampoo all in his hair, his nails brushing against his scalp. It feels good. Killua feels his muscles go lax.

"Feel good?" Gon hums, getting Killua's ear to twitch.

"A little bit." Killua mumbles but his cheeks have tinged red from his blush. Killua closes his eyes when Gon starts to scrub around his ears. Killua feels embarrassed when he starts to purr, not able to help it, his tail wrapping around Gon's leg underwater without him meaning to.

"I told you it was nice." Gon chuckles lightly, still working his magic. Killua keeps his eyes closed and lets himself get lost in it, forgetting that he should be on high alert and that Gon could turn on him at any moment...He gets lost in Gon's warmth and his fingers. And it feels...

"This feels nice." Killua breathes out, still purring.

"Right?" Gon starts to bounce. "Okay! Now I'm going to rinse you off and you can clean my hair." Gon starts to cup water to rinse out the shampoo. Killua's ear twitches, angry that Gon has stopped with his great finger work,his ears snapping back up.

"Couldn't you have done it a little more?" Killua groans but he turns around when Gon moves to turn his back to him. Killua's eyes narrow. Killua could snap his neck right now but Gon is trusting him...He's naked and vulnerable. Killua could do anything he wanted to him.

The assassin gets those thoughts out of his head as he gets some shampoo and starts to rub it into Gon's spiky black hair-

"Try to be a little more gentle." Gon offers when Killua scratches a bit too hard. Killua calms down and does just that. _Gentle_. He rubs Gon's hair just like he was doing to Killua, being mindful of his pressure. When Gon starts to sigh and lean into his touch, Killua's heart skips. He wants to make Gon feel even better. Killua continues to work on this new thing called 'being gentle', trying to get more sounds from Gon. The other male groans from the pleasure and Killua just wants to make him groan more.

"Good?" Killua swallows, his cheeks staying flushed.

"Mmhmm. Really good." Gon smiles, leaning back.

"It kind of sucks you can't let loose. The bath is too small for you to be a centaur in it." Killua hums to himself as he continues to scrub Gon's hair.

"That's okay." Gon waves his hand. "I like this." Gon giggles. "Killua your tail is tickling me."

"S-Sorry." Killua unwraps his tail from Gon's leg, cursing inwardly for his body part moving on its own. "So..." Killua clears his voice. "When am I going to be able to see you in your true form. I've always wanted to see a centaur." Killua grins over at Gon, only to notice the boy's shoulders tense up. Killua's teasing look turns into a probing one.

"It's something I like to keep to myself..." Gon shifts but Killua doesn't stop rubbing his scalp. "It takes a lot to hide my centaur body away...I only let it out when I sleep."

"What's the harm in showing me?" Killua narrows his eyes when Gon looks nervous. "I thought we were friends. You've seen my true form-"

"Not really. All I've seen is your ears and tail." Gon corrects.

"...I suppose that's true." Killua thinks for a moment. "Why are you nervous about showing me what you are?" He presses. He doesn't like thinking Gon is trying to hide something from him.

"...I don't know if you would accept me." Gon's voice is so quiet. This confession surprises Killua, it surprises him enough that he stops rubbing and his eyes widen. Killua can't help to look at Gon's amber orbs that have dulled, and the slight frown on his lips. Killua doesn't like it. Not one bit.

"What the hell is that about? I already accept you for the weirdo you are, I'm not going to change my opinion over you once you turn into a centaur. I mean, centaurs are pretty graceful creatures so I heard. I'm sure Alluka would like to see you."

"Yeah...centaurs are." Gon lifted up a bit only to sink back down by the end of Killua's speech. Why is he still looking like that?

"What's this? Is Gon actually self conscious?" Killua starts to tease the other male, not sure what else to do. He doesn't know the first thing about making a friend feel better. He doesn't even understand why he wants to make him feel better.

"Don't make fun of me Killua." Gon glares back at Killua only for the other male to pour water on his hair.

"It's hard not to when you start making that face." Killua pulls on Gon's cheek. "Stop being so lame-"

"I'm not." Gon huffs as he grabs some soap before washing himself. "You make me angry sometimes Killua." There's a sharpness to Gon's tone that shocks Killua.

Killua won't ever admit the slight sinking of his heart he feels. He freezes up, his eyes widening only for a glare to be put on his face, his teeth baring. The only way he knows how to react to hurt is by anger.

"Yeah? Well you piss me off all the time." Killua snarls.

"You make me angry but...I just worry about what you think of me." Gon glances back at Killua, getting the glare to wipe off his face. "I'll show you my true form some day Killua, when I've proven myself."

"...What are you talking about?" Killua sighs, calming down. Once the anger is gone from Gon's voice. "Why do you care so much about what I think?"

"Because you're Killua!" Gon smiles, getting Killua's breathing to hitch at such a look. He said it once again like it was the most obvious answer ever. "Can you wash my back?"

"...Sure." Killua gets some soap and starts to rub it into Gon's back, being more gentle than before. He calms down soon after and it's like this is the most normal thing ever. After Killua is done, Gon washes his back, Killua letting himself get lost in the other male's nails raking down his back. Gon starts to chat about this and that, and Killua just listens, relaxing in this tub with another man. It really is strange. Killua tries not to think about how smooth Gon's back was when he washed it or how warm he is or how much he wanted to lick the flesh of his back.

"I don't care that you're a centaur you know?" Killua mumbles once they're all washed up and the two boys are just soaking in the bath tub. Gon looks over at him and Killua doesn't get the look. "I want to see it. Your true form, I mean." Killua licks his lips, feeling as if he's getting into tense territory when Gon looks away from him. Killua feels curious and a little impatient at the same time. The fact Gon is making a big deal out of this makes Killua want to see him more.

"I want to see your true form too." Gon looks over at Killua, those amber eyes determined.

"I only turn to kill." Killua's eyes get dark, his pupils getting long. "I haven't turned in...hell years. I'd probably end up killing you. Turning is a hassle." Killua locks eyes with Gon.

"Turning is a hassle for me too." Gon gives him a firm look. It pisses Killua off.

"I'm sure it's not that much of a hassle." Killua's eye twitches.

"How would you know Killua?" Gon challenges back.

"You're just a centaur." Killua's eyes narrow. "It can't be that bad-"

"Well I'm not turning if you're not turning." Gon waves Killua off as he stands up in the tub. Killua stops himself from looking at the other male's body and instead stands up, gripping his fist.

" Do you have a death wish? I just told you I don't turn unless I'm serious-"

"I don't turn unless I'm serious either." Gon gets out of the tub, reaching for a towel. Killua gets out and grabs a towel, drying himself. It's strange. This bath has been both relaxing and tense at the same time.

"Ugh you're so annoying." Killua groans, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm nicer than you."

"Ohh that hurts Gon, you got me good."

"That's why you lost Killua-"

"You want to go there huh?" Killua and Gon get in each other's faces, glaring at each other. Killua blinks when Gon's glare leaves him, Killua's leaving at the same time.

"Oh yeah! How was the bath? Nice right?" Gon grins. "You were purring a lot-"

"Don't tell anyone about that." Killua growls, grabbing Gon by the throat but the other boy keeps grinning ear to ear. "Don't tell anyone we took a bath together either."

"I won't, I won't." Gon chuckles as Killua lets him go. "But we should bathe together again. I like hearing you purr. I like making you feel good-"

"You know how weird that sounds right?" Killua flushes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as dirty thoughts start to flood his mind. If Gon likes making him feel good then he can use that pretty little mouth and-

"Why does it sound weird? It's the truth." Gon smiles, those amber eyes bright again.

"A guy doesn't say they like to make another guy feel good around here alright? What if I said I liked making you feel good? Huh? Wouldn't you think that's strange?"

"No. It would make me happy." Gon chuckles, his nose crinkling up in that way and Killua feels his expression soften, his chest feeling warm.

"You're cute-" Killua chokes as soon as the words leave his mouth. He coughs violently, hitting his chest. His face flaring up like someone set him on fire.

"You're cute as well Killua!" Gon smiles so brightly, grabbing Killua's hand, making his eyes widen and his heart skip. "Really cute-"

"I'm not cute!" Killua shouts, but it's more of a weak squeak as the half naked boy starts to pull him out of the bathroom.

"I'm happy Killua thinks I'm cute." Gon smiles back at Killua, making his heart do that damn thing again. Gon sniffs the air, his eyes widening. "The food is done! Killua I smell the ham! I smell the meat!" Gon's sniffs frantic, his mouth watering. "Lets go!" Gon starts to run out of the bathroom, pulling Killua along with a death grip. "It smells so good!"

"What the hell! Calm down! Let go of me!" Killua tries to stop the other man by baring his weight down but it's like Gon became the strongest man on earth. Or maybe it's because Killua is still dizzy from the heat and from just taking at bath with Gon and from being naked with him in the tub and washing him and-

Killua's eyes widen in horror when Gon pulls him out of his room and pulls him down the hallway...The two boys running in nothing but their towels. The butlers look at the two in surprise as Gon continues to drag Killua, his tongue hanging out.

"It ...smells...so...good!" Gon shouts, as if he's in some meat induced hypnosis and nothing Killua can say will stop him.

"Gon! Stop! Let go!" Killua's ears heat up in embarrassment. He doesn't even know why he bothers anymore. He knew as soon as he heard Gon's voice he was going to be a trouble maker. Hell he knew he was going to be a trouble maker when he sent him that naked picture. If he knew that Gon would make him take a bath with him and then drag him across his mansion in only a towel in front of all his servants, Killua would have ripped off his head before all this ever happened.

That's what Killua tells himself anyway.

Killua wishes he could die when Gon pulls him into the kitchen, just as Canary is putting the large pan down that has the ham on the table. To Killua's horror, Gotoh is also here, standing by the table, listening to Alluka. When they bust in, everyone looks at them. Canary flushes slightly and looks down at the ham. Which is understandable. Killua's never walked around in his towel, let alone have another guy in a towel holding his hand in front of his servants.

Alluka is practically bouncing her seat when she sees the two. "How was the bath you guys?"

"Sis!" Killua shouts in disbelief, If Canary's and Gotoh's eyebrows weren't high before, they're shot up now.

"It was great! Killua had fun! He was purring and-"

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Killua hits Gon over the head as hard as he can. He feels a little guilty when the boy falls straight on his face, Killua's hit strong enough to break right through cement. Killua lets go of Gon's hand, breathing heavily out of his nose. He glares up at his sister and the butlers, daring them to say anything about him taking a bath with Gon or his purring.

Alluka starts to whistle, looking away from her brother, knowing not to say anything about him attacking Gon or about the bath. She knows her brother and when the line is drawn.

"Canary we are taking the ham upstairs to eat. Bring us all sodas. Come on Alluka." Killua grabs Gon by the arm before throwing the boy over his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that Gon's ass is next to his face as he turns and starts to march out of the room. Alluka walks out with them, keeping speed with her brother. She covers her face to hide her curiosity. She really wanted to learn more about their bath.

Killua ignores the stares he knows he's getting from his two butlers, the two he's closest with. The look of confusion and shock was evident. Thanks to Gon, he'll have a lot to explain. Hell, he doesn't even know if he can explain it. Killua stops before turning back to see Canary and Gotoh are following after them with the food. Killua's expression gets dark.

"This doesn't leave here got it? If word gets to mother I will kill you."

They nod, not saying a word. They know not to.

Killua carries Gon back to his room, hoping he didn't hit him too hard. He wouldn't want him passed out the whole day- Gon starts to groan, moving, starting to wiggle in his hold. Killua's eye brow raises, maybe he never knocked him out. Only hurt him badly to make him lay on the floor.

"Killua why did you do that?" Gon glares as he gets out of Killua's hold just as they get into his room. Gon's anger is replaced by hunger when Canary places the ham down on Killua's table. He takes a deep breath before he glares back at Killua. "You almost made me pass out..." Gon looks a bit fearful for a moment.

"Yeah well I told you not to tell anyone." Killua snarls, the butlers leaving without him having to tell them to.

"But it's Alluka." Gon pouts. "I wanted to tell her all about it."

"Yeah brother it's okay if he tells me. We're friends." Alluka walks next to Gon, hugging his arm.

"If it was just Alluka that would be one thing but you said that in front of my butlers as well! You embarrassed the living hell out of me! Now the whole mansion will think I'm gay and that we're a thing and we are certainly not! I would never want you." Killua's voice is dark and low. Harsh.

Alluka glares at her brother, looking annoyed before she looks over at Gon who is only blinking at the other male, seeming confused.

Alluka whispers something in Gon's ear which only makes him more angry.

"You have something you want to say sis?" Killua keeps his voice in check when addressing his sister.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Alluka hums, pulling away from Gon who seems to be thinking really hard now. "Hey Gon do you want to see the clothing I made for you? You can put them on since you're not wearing anything else." Alluka chuckles lightly, completely ignoring Killua. Killua feels...small. Maybe he shouldn't have freaked out on Gon and snap but he really hates feeling like this. When he realized that his butlers might think he has a thing for Gon he just... Something buzzed in his head and he freaked out. He could have really hurt Gon by hitting him like that In the back of the head. He could have made him go blind. Realization falls over Killua and he calms completely, a feeling in his chest he's grown to hate...guilt.

"Sure that sounds great!" Gon's eyes brighten back up, and he jumps up on his toes only to wince and to rub the back of his head. He smiles right after.

Gon is strong.

"My room is right next to big brother's." Alluka grabs Gon's wrist and starts to pull him along.

"...I'll be right in there. I'm going to get dressed." Killua says lamely when his sister and Gon leave him in his room alone. Oh yeah. His sister is angry with him. Killua's ears flatten against his head as he walks over to his dresser and throws on something comfortable. He takes a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts.

 _Control your temper. Gon is just an idiot...You're the one who started purring. You're the one who lost yourself in his touch. Don't freak out_. Killua feels like running over to the other male and inspecting the back of his head. He really didn't hold back...he told Gon not to tell anyone...But why is he freaking out so much? If he knows he's not with Gon then why does he feel like he's been caught in some dark secret?

Killua really needs to get a hold of himself. He can't let Gon's body tempt him. He can't let these weird feelings take him over.

Gon is his friend. That's it. That's all he will ever be.

Yes, that's right. That's all he will ever be.

Killua will ignore what ever feeling that makes his stomach sink, and ignore how his eyes shift down and his shoulders slump.

He'll ignore it all.

* * *

"Killua's really angry with me isn't he?" Gon frowns as he sits on Alluka's floor, waiting for her to come out with the clothes she made him. Gon fiddles with his fingers, still feeling the sting of Killua's blow to the back of his head. That was really close.

Gon wasn't expecting the strike and it took all his will power not to pass out. His ears were ringing and the room was spinning. All he could do was just lay there and try to reorient himself. If Gon would have let himself pass out he would have been exposed. His ears and tail would have come out. He almost ruined everything. "I just got really excited when I saw you Alluka and I wanted to tell you about what happened. I was just really happy that Killua enjoyed the bath...because if he purred that means he really liked it right?"

"Yes it does. Don't mind my brother Gon. He can be really stubborn." Alluka sighs as she continues to move things around in the closet. "He gets embarrassed easily and I can tell you I bet he just doesn't want anyone to know he had a good time with you in the bath. If he purred Gon, that means he really liked it. Brother doesn't purr. It takes a lot to make him do that."

"So...Killua had a lot of fun with me in the bath?" Gon brightens up, his chest swelling when he thinks that he was able to make Killua purr, something hard to do. He made Killua feel good. And Gon likes that.

"Yes, he did. If anything Gon, I was expecting you to be more angry. Brother hit you really hard..."

"That's okay. I kind of deserved it. I did tell him I wouldn't tell anyone. I just got excited when I saw you. I like telling you things Alluka."

"I'm glad." Gon can hear the smile in her voice. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me things Gon. But maybe next time tell me when brother isn't around okay? That way brother won't freak out. I like hearing about my brother being happy too."

Gon smiles to himself, rocking back and forth on the ground. "You're a really good sister Alluka. You know so much about Killua and I know you're looking out for him just like he's looking out for you." Gon picks at his feet before looking towards the closet. "I'm glad I got to know you two."

"...I'm really glad I got to know you Gon. You've made me...happy. My first friend." Alluka's voice gets soft before she comes out of the closet, holding a pile of green clothes. She smiles and those blue eyes are bright. "I hope you like these Gon. I made them as non-itchy as I could!" She chuckles when Gon's eyes light up and he jumps up, running over to her.

"Wow!" Gon touches the fabric, his eyes widening at how soft it feels. Gon sniffs it and rubs his face against the fabric before he smiles at Alluka with big eyes. "I love them!"

"Try them on." Alluka giggles at how sparkly Gon's eyes have gotten. Her chest feeling tight as Gon puts on the black shirt first, sighing in contentment as the soft fabric hugs his skin. Alluka looks away quickly when Gon drops the towel and puts on the green pants she made. Once she's sure he put it on, she turns around to see Gon putting on the last item, a green jacket. Alluka whistles, her eyes looking so bright. "It looks great on you Gon! What do you think?" Alluka is buzzing she's so excited as she pushes Gon over to a mirror.

Gon blinks at himself, taking in the clothes Alluka made for him. Gon can't help to smile soon after. He looks good. The black shirt clings to his frame, showing off his muscles and the green pants are fitting to his skin but they don't feel tight to him. "You're amazing Alluka! I love them! They feel so soft and i'm not going to itch and they look so good!" Gon hugs Alluka, feeling like barking, knowing his tail would be wagging a mile a minute. "How did you make this?"

"I've had a lot of practice." Alluka flushes in her friends hold but she embraces the boy all the same, smiling to herself. "I'm really glad you like them. I was worried for a little bit that it may have been too small for you but it fits perfectly!"

"It really does!" Gon starts to hop with Alluka, chuckling. "It feels so nice! No more itchy clothes! Alluka has the best clothes ever!"

"Gon stop it." Alluka giggles, jumping with him all the same, flushing from his compliments and his excitement.

"What are you two all laughing about?" Gon whips his head over to see Killua walk into the room. He's completely dressed now, in a white shirt and some black sweat pants. He's holding a couple of plates of food and he has a brush hanging out of his pocket. His expression is indifferent as he takes the two in.

"Look Killua! Look at the clothes Alluka made me! Isn't it amazing?" Gon beams, jumping over towards Killua, doing a twirl to show off all the sides of the clothes.

Killua's eyes widen slightly before he nods slowly. "you really out done yourself sis. You put a lot of work into this." Killua glances slowly at his sister before placing down the plates of food.

"I did. I wanted Gon to have nice clothes."

"Yay food!" Gon cheers, grabbing on the plates and sitting down on Alluka's floor. Alluka grabs a plate and sits next to Gon, Killua doing the same. All three sitting on the floor. Gon starts to stuff his face, moaning when he taste the nice juicy slices of ham. It's like he's in heaven.

"I'm going to get us some movies to watch." Alluka chuckles at Gon's face when he tasted the ham. She stands up and walks out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Gon nods towards her, his mouth full of food. He swallows down the large amount before going to grab another slice of ham-

Gon stops his movements when he feels Killua has moved. Now the other male is sitting right behind him, his legs spread so Gon is sitting between his legs. "I'm going to brush your hair. If we're gong to groom each other, you shouldn't forget about taking care of the hair." Killua says with no emotion as he takes the brush from his pocket and starts to brush Gon's hair. The young werewolf doesn't mind. Not at all. The facet Killua is doing this means he's not super mad at him.

Gon sighs, leaning back into the nice feel of the brush, forgetting about his food momentarily. "I forgot about brushing our hair...I was so focused on getting this ham." Gon chuckles. Gon's eyes widen slightly when Killua suddenly pushes Gon's head forward, exposing the back of his neck. Killua digs through the hair on the back of Gon's head, trying to look at his scalp. Killua gently touches the area where he hit, Getting Gon to wince.

"...Does it hurt badly?" Killua's voice sounds low.

"No. It's okay." Gon smiles to reassure his friend even though he knows the other male can't see his face right now. Killua stares at it for a long moment before he does something that surprises Gon. He leans down and licks his wound. It's such a soft lick, an apologetic lick. Gon glances back at Killua, his heart swelling from the show of affection. Killua on the other hand looks confused and horrified, those blue eyes won't meet his gaze. "I forgive you." Gon smiles, getting Killua to look over at him. "And I'm sorry I told your sister but I was just so happy that you were purring because...that meant you had a lot of fun with me right?"

Killua's eyes slowly light back up, his cheeks flushing. "It was alright." Killua hides his face in Gon's black locks, his fingers twitching.

Gon really wants to lick Killua back, so he does. Gon leans his head back and licks the boy's cheek, just as softly as the assassin licked his wound. Gon grins at Killua when he flinches, those blue eyes getting a shade darker. "There. Now we're even."

Killua's white ears twitch on the top of his head and his hands grab Gon's shoulders, pulling the other male so Gon's back is pressed against Killua's chest. Gon can't help to giggle when Killua licks up the shell of his ear, Killua's tail wrapping around his leg once again. Gon doesn't find it strange. He's just happy Killua is showing him affection.

"You make me crazy you know?" Killua's hot breath is felt against Gon's ear. The raven haired male can't help to shiver at the tone. So dark and dangerous. Gon doesn't feel like Killua's angry but his breathing is uneven and he's hugging him tightly from behind. A little too tight. Gon is starting to feel hot again and Killua's breathing in his ear is making him feel uncomfortable.

"What did I do?" Gon wiggles in the other man's hold, trying to get away from this warmness that is starting to engulf him and make his heart beat faster. Killua growls, his ears pointing back, and his grip tightens on him to the point Gon can't move anymore. Gon looks back at Killua only to tense when he sees how dark those blue eyes are. His pupils are so constricted and his canines are showing. Gon can't decide if Killua's angry or something else.

Gon's voice has left him from such an intense stare and from how his stomach feels like there's butterflies in it and his heart is beating so fast as if he ran a long time but he hasn't ran. Killua is making him feel strange. So Gon does the only thing he knows to do when he thinks someone is angry with him.

Gon nuzzles Killua's head, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead against the other male. He use to do this with Mito when he had upset her to make her calm down or to forgive him. Gon's not sure if it will work with Killua but it's worth a shot.

Killua goes sniff from Gon nuzzling him but after awhile, his grip around Gon loosens and his ears go back to standing up. His tail unwraps from his leg and starts to move about and if Gon's not mistaken, he' swears he just heard the other male purr-

Killua's ears suddenly twitch and in a blink of an eye Killua is away from Gon, sitting next to him, eating his food like nothing happened. Before Gon can even say anything, Alluka walks back into the room. Gon had heard her coming too but he doesn't understand why Killua had to move away from him. Gon frowns, feeling a bit cold from the lost of Killua's warmth but when he looks over at Killua to say something, the other male gives him a death glare.

"I found us a scary movie to watch! I've always wanted to watch movies with my friends and-" Alluka comes in with a rectangle in her hand, only to frown when she sees Killua glaring at Gon. "You're not fighting again are you? Big brother if you're bothering Gon i'm gong to have to ask you to leave." Alluka puts her foot down, giving Killua a firm look when Killua whips his head over, his eyes widen in surprise.

"No! Killua's fine!" Gon speaks up quickly, waving his hands to emphasize this. "You said you have a scary movie for us to watch?" Gon smiles at Alluka.

"...Yeah." Alluka looks at Gon for a moment, studying his expression before she smiles again. "We can watch this and then I can show you guys how to make potions! Oh and don't be shy Gon, if you want more food, just let us know. We'll get the butlers to make some more." Alluka beams as she puts the movie into the DVD player before she skips over and sits next to Gon.

"Don't tell him that sis, he'll eat the whole house up." Killua grunts, calming down when he realizes Gon's not going to make him leave and that he's not going to say anything about Killua being on him just a moment ago.

"Haha Killua, I couldn't eat your house. That's stupid." Gon chuckles at his friend, getting his eye to twitch.

"You're the stupid one! It's an expression. What I'm trying to say is your a pig and you're going to eat all our food!"

"Hey! I'm not going to eat all your food! And I'm not a pig, I just have a good appetite." Gon pouts. "I think you're just jealous of how much I can eat!"

"Jealous? Ha! If I wanted to, I could out eat you any day-"

"Is that a challenge?" Gon's eyes flash.

"Maybe it is." Killua grins, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey I have a challenge for you guys." Alluka smiles slyly. "I bet I'm going to be the first one to turn off the lights for the movie."

"I'll beat you both!" Gon cheers as he gets up and runs over to the light switch turning it off.

"I bet I'm going to be the first one to get us a blanket." Killua smirks when he sees Gon's eyes light up. The young werewolf grabs the blanket and brings it to them quickly, grinning.

"Ha! I beat you both!" Gon cheers as he sits down, feeling pleased with himself.

"Oh yes Gon you really have us beat." Killua rolls his eyes but he can't help to chuckle soon after.

"Is Killua being a sore loser again?" Gon teases. "It must be bad. First the race and now this-"

Alluka chuckles at the look on her brother's face and when he starts to choke the other male, who fights back with extra energy.

"Quit it you two! The movie is about to start." Alluka throws some of her chips at Killua who reluctantly lets Gon go, the young werewolf greedily breathing in air.

"Yay movie!" Gon cheers, throwing his hands in the air. Gon watches the large screen change with curiosity. There's people talking on the screen. He learned about movies on the plane ride here. They were playing a movie on the small TV on the plane and he got to ask the nice man next to him all about what it was and what it does. Gon wanted to be the guy's friend but as soon as the plane landed he took off running... "What's this movie about?" The one he saw had fishes in it. They talked too so that was something interesting. Talking fish. Who would think that?

"Watch and find out." Killua grunts, taking a bite out of his ham, watching the screen with disinterest. Gon does just that. He watches the movie intently, taking in the what the people are saying and doing. It's kind of hard to sit still though. Gon fiddles with his food empty plate, his feet starting to move restlessly. Killua raises an eyebrow, noticing the other male just can't seem to sit still. Killua opens his mouth to say something-

"Why is she going in there?" Gon frowns when this woman just walks into this old abandoned cabin in the woods. Gon has a bad feeling about it. It doesn't look safe and the music got weird when she walked in. "Why did the music change? Is she scared? Why-"

"Ugh! Shut up!" Killua pushes Gon slightly. "Just watch the movie and-"

"Who's that! Why's he wearing a mask? Is he going to hurt her- He just cut her! Run!" Gon crawls towards the TV, bouncing on his knees as he watches the girl run away from this man in mask with a knife. "Grab that pipe on the ground- Don't trip!"

"What are you doing woman!" Alluka starts to join in, yelling at the TV, moving closer to be next to Gon. "Stop bumping into trees and stop looking back."

"You too Alluka?" Killua sighs but he's gravitated towards Gon as well. "You know all these people in these movies are retarded. Look at that. She keeps tripping over her own feet."

"She's almost there guys! There's her car!" Gon grabs Alluka's and Killua's hand, waving them around in his excitement.

"Get that door open girl!" Alluka squeezes Gon's hand back.

"Seriously stop screaming and just get out of there." Killua grunts, his fingers twitching, his grip on Gon's hand getting a little firmer.

"She's in the car guys! She's going to get out-" Just as Gon is about to cheer, a long spear comes out of no where, going through the windshield and pierces the girl right through the chest. "No!" Gon gasps, his mouth open wide.

"Ohohoho not bad." Killua chuckles at the death, looking amused. "But if it was me, I would have been able to pierce her heart. This guy is an amateur."

"Why would they make a movie with people dying. She seemed nice too." Gon squeezes the Zoldycks hands, getting the two to look at him.

"Because everyone loves bloodshed." Killua's smile is cat like. "They love seeing people die in the worse way. It's a morbid curiosity I suppose."

"Don't worry though Gon. The girl didn't really die in real life. The movie is all an act. All that blood and stuff is fake and so was her death." Alluka reassures.

"Really?" Gon calms down and smiles. "So this is like a play!" Gon beams. "Back at my home, we use to have plays all the time! I never could get in one though. They said I was terrible at acting." Gon puffs out his cheeks at the thought.

"I bet. I couldn't even picture you in a play." Killua thinks about it for a moment before chuckling. "Think of this as a play were everyone dies in it."

"But it's fake." Alluka smiles.

"Okay." Gon smiles, watching the movie with more understanding now. Killua leans close, Gon can feel his breathing in his ear before he speaks and it makes Gon feel warm.

"I've killed more people in a single day compared to this movie." Killua smirks against Gon's ear.

"That's impressive." Gon turns his head and smiles over at Killua. Killua looks at him in surprise before he turns to watch the movie, his lips twitching in a frown, probably because he didn't get the reaction he was looking for.

The three watch the movie together, taking turns yelling at the screen when a person does something stupid in the movie. Maybe Killua doesn't notice or maybe he doesn't mind that Gon is still holding his hand. Alluka let go of his hand awhile ago but Killua is still holding his right hand, squeezing it every now and then. Killua's large hand fits right in with his and Gon can't help to feel happy with the contact.

Gon likes holding Killua's hand.

* * *

"We brought you into our home, and you blew up a part of it" Killua shakes his hair, still trying to get the black soot out of his white locks.

"Don't blame it all on me Killua! You're the one who added that gun powder to the potion!" Gon coughs, his lungs still filled with all that smoke that they caused.

"I thought it would have been cool! You're the one who added fire! You idiot!" Killua snaps back.

"It's both your faults!" Alluka looks between the two who are sitting next to each other in the car. "I told you what you should use and I leave for one minute to go to the bathroom and I come back to my whole room being covered in soot." Alluka sighs.

"I'm sorry Alluka." Gon fiddles with his fingers. "We got carried away."

"...Yeah." Killua sighs. "Don't worry, we'll get your room fixed up."

"I don't really care about my room." Alluka chuckles. "It was funny walking into your guys' faces. You were all covered, rolling around on the floor. You didn't have to start choking him brother."

"When it happened this guy had the gal to look at me with this stupid look and be like 'Killua what did you do?'" Killua mocks Gon's voice, glaring over at Gon. Gon glares back...but soon the raven haired male can't stop his laughing. He remembered Killua's face when he said that. He looked so shock only to look really pissed after. It was fun. Gon's just glad Alluka will be able to get her room fixed.

Killua glares for only a moment longer before he starts to chuckle. Soon all three of them are laughing.

"You have it all over your face." Killua snickers.

"You have it all in your hair." Gon chuckles, not moving away when Killua starts to wipe his cheek, getting the black soot off. Alluka watches the two before smiling to herself.

"I had a lot of fun today." Alluka's voice gets Gon and Killua to look at her. Her smile is soft. "You need to come over again soon Gon! And maybe you could stay the night!"

"That would be fun- Wait no." Gon stops himself, a feeling of panic. "I can't stay the night." He would have no way of hiding, it's too much to a risk of someone seeing him.

"Why not?" Killua raises his eyebrow. At first Killua looked like he was about to protest to the idea of Gon staying the night but now that Gon is saying he can't, he has switched gears.

"Because." Gon winches. He doesn't have a good excuse. He doesn't know what to say so that's all he says. Killua narrows his eyes at him.

"That's okay Gon. You don't have to stay the night." Alluka smiles reassuringly. "You can just come over to hang out! When do you want to come over again? Tomorrow is hot dog day so i'm sure Killua wants it just to be us so...how about Thursday?"

"Sure! Oh wait, no." Gon beams only to frown. Thursday he's meeting with Wing! He's training. "I can't Thursday."

"Why can't you?" Killua has that probing look again.

"I have plans." Gon fiddles with the jacket Alluka made him, it's hard to keep eye contact with Killua when his eyes are narrowing.

"What kind of plans?"

"Brother that's his business." Alluka frowns at her brother's pressing. "If your busy that's fine Gon! How about Friday-"

"I work Friday." Killua cuts in, that probing look still hasn't left.

"Saturday then?" Alluka tries.

"Yeah Saturday- NO!" Gon's eyes widen when he remembers that the full moon is going to be Saturday. He can't hang out with them Saturday! That would be the worst thing! Gon must of shown his panic because Killua's eyes have narrowed once again.

"What's with you? What's wrong with Saturday?"

"um...I have more plans." Gon's hands are sweaty. What is he suppose to say? He doesn't' like lying to Alluka and Killua, and the way Killua is looking at him like he knows Gon is lying is making him sweat more.

"Don't lie to me." Killua's voice gets low. "What could you possibility be doing? It's not working ,because you don't have the job yet so you don't even know when you would be working."

"I have things to do!" Gon tries to think about anything that he could have to do. Gon is really feeling worried. He's going to blow this. Gon can only think of one thing to say and he knows it will make the other male angry. "It's none of your business what I do, Killua."

Oh he didn't like that. The assassin's eyes widen slightly before they narrow and get dark. He growls. "Oh really-"

"Brother." Alluka warns, giving her brother a look. "It really isn't your business what he's doing...It's okay that he's busy." Alluka smile at Gon, Killua is still glaring at the other male like he wants to hurt him. "What about Sunday Gon?"

"Sunday is fine!" Gon brightens back up when there's finally a day he's alright.

"Great! Sunday you two can try to make the potion for class on Monday! Everything works out." Alluka sighs in relief when Killua seems to calm down a little at a date being set for Gon to come over again, but his shoulders are still tense.

"So you're a really busy guy are you Gon?" Killua raises his eyebrow, that probing look hasn't left.

"Yeah I'm pretty busy." that's not a lie. He is.

"That's interesting." Killua hums, smacking his tongue against his teeth. "Busy and touchy about what you're busy with. Hmm." Killua taps his finger to his chin. "But you're right. It's none of my business." Killua's voice is too sweet at the end, his lips curling.

"Brother..."

Gon is going to have to be careful with Killua. Gon's not sure but he doesn't like the smile on Killua's face. Gon feels bad. Killua and Alluka are his friends. Maybe he can give them a little more information? "Thursday and Saturday I'm training." Gon sighs, giving in. Killua's eyes brighten up.

"Training for what?"

"Just getting stronger. The training with you was good but I need to be able to train all of me. I'm meeting with another centaur so they can train me. I want to be able to fight all my battles. I need more power." Gon's amber eyes get distant as he thinks.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Killua raises his eyebrow, his shoulders finally relax.

"I wanted to keep it a secret." Gon grins over at Killua, getting him to blink. "So when I'm finish for training I could really surprise you! But you made me feel bad and ruined it!"

"Where you guys training at?-"

"Secret." Gon teases, feeling more comfortable now that Killua has calmed down and that strange look has left his eyes. "I wouldn't want you peeking in-"

"Like I care that much about you to stalk you." Killua rolls his eyes. "You're such a narcissist."

"What's that?"

"Just get out of the car."

Gon blinks when he notices that the car has stopped right in front of his apartment. Gon smiles, before looking over at Alluka and Killua. "Good bye guys! I'll see you at school tomorrow! I had a lot of fun! I can't wait till we can do it again." Gon leans over and hugs Alluka.

"I had a lot of fun too Gon! Take good care of those clothes now!" Alluka relaxes in Gon's warmth before Gon lets go of her.

"I will! Bye Killua!" Gon hugs the other male before he can get away, smiling, his heart beating faster when Killua stiffens...but then he relaxes. He doesn't hug him back but his body is relaxed.

"See ya." Killua mumbles, pushing Gon off of him after awhile, his cheeks slightly pink. Gon grins before he gets out of the car, waving once more, noticing those icy blue eyes are staring at him intently.

Gon runs up to his apartment, using his key to open the door before running in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

That was really close. And Gon had to lie to Killua and Alluka again to make Killua less suspicious of him...

"Hello Gon." Gon blinks, before turning around. Kurapika is standing in the kitchen, folding some clothes. He smiles over at Gon, those gray eyes soft. "How was your day with Alluka and Killua?-what are you covered in?" Kurapika blinks.

"Kurapika!" Gon cheers when he sees his friend, running over to hug the other male. He nuzzles his head in Kurapika's chest. "It was so fun! And this is soot! Me and Killua accidentally made a potion explode when we were making one together. We raced and I won and I got to take a bath with Killua. And we ate ham and watched a scary movie which is really just a play with people dying. And I saw Killua's room and Alluka's room and there were butlers and-"

"Take a breather Gon." Kurapika can't help to chuckle at his over excited friend, wrapping his arms around him, his smile soft and amused. "It sounds like you had a really great time." Kurapika licks his finger before he wipes Gon's cheek, getting the soot off of him. He keeps licking his fingers and cleaning Gon's face till there's nothing on the tan boy's cheeks.

"I did! I'm going over there again Sunday!" Gon chuckles from his happiness and the fact Kurapika is cleaning him. It feels nice. Mito use to do the same thing.

"I'm glad." Kurapika smiles only to blink. "Wait, did you say you took a bath with Killua?"

"Yeah! It was a lot of fun! Killua really liked it too!-" Gon stops, covering his mouth. "opps Killua didn't want me to tell anyone..." Gon feels guilt twist his stomach. He just got so excited again-

"He didn't?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow, those gray eyes have a look similar to Killua's. "He didn't do anything to you during the bath did he?"

"No it was just grooming!" Gon smiles at Kurapika. "Maybe we could take a bath together some time!" Gon smiles brightly.

"Um..." Kurapika flushes. "I'm familiar with the centaurs bathing habits...but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable- even if it's just bathing." Kurapika keeps getting redder. "I'm surprised Killua took a bath with you." Kurapika's eyes get that look again.

"Well he lost a bet." Gon grins, feeling proud of himself. "I beat him at a race and I told him he would have to take a bath with me if he lost!"

"My, you beat Killua at a race? How did you do that?"

"He couldn't use that lighting thing."

"Oh I see. He couldn't use Godspeed. Still, beating him without that is impressive." Kurapika smiles, rubbing Gon's hair. "My day was pretty productive as well. I bought us some clothes and I was able to snack on a couple of animals today...But it was a risk leaving the apartment. I'm sure I wasn't spotted." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "But the Spiders are looking for me. Hisoka has been keeping me informed. He doesn't know I'm staying with you, so don't be alarmed. He will not be showing up here, at least not for me."

Gon nods, getting serious when he sees Kurapika's face. "When are we going to attack the Spiders?"

"...We'll talk more about that later." Kurapika smiles slightly at Gon. "You should probably get cleaned up and ready for bed. Do you need help with your homework?"

"Oh yes please! I think there's homework due tomorrow." Gon tries to think.

"There is." Kurapika chuckles. "I'll help you with that once you get cleaned up and then you can tell me more about your day with Killua and Alluka."

"Yay!" Gon cheers, running over to the bathroom to stop and look back at Kurapika. "I'll be right out." Gon walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, locking it. As he's taking off his clothes, his phone starts to go off. Gon smiles when he sees he has a message from Alluka...and Killua.

" _Don't forget to do your homework Gon!"_ That was Alluka.

" _I can't believe you blew up my sister's room."_ That was Killua.

Gon's eyes furrow and he texts Killua back first. "We blew up Alluka's room together." Gon sends the message before he lets his ears and tail come out. Gon sighs in relief, wagging his tail and twitching his ears. It's been a hard day for hiding what he is.

It was a really fun day but really tiring. He raced and trained with Killua and it's been a long day of keeping his ears and tail hidden. He's exhausted and he knows he won't be able to stay up much longer.

As Gon is bathing, he can hear his phone go off once more. Gon can't help to smile.

He likes talking to Killua too.

* * *

Killua walks out of his bathroom, drying his hair with a towel as he stares at his phone, a smile on his face that Killua doesn't even notice.

" _You exhausted me with your training. I'm going to sleep good tonight!"_

" _You're going to feel it tomorrow. Trust me."_ Killua types back quickly before he drops his towel that's around his waist, walking over to his dresser naked. He puts on some boxers, finding that the smile is still on his lips when he thinks about Gon and the things they did. Killua doesn't think about why he's feeling like this or why he's still talking to Gon. Killua just had an urge to message him right after Gon left and they have been texting ever since. Killua can't deny the excited shock that goes threw him when he gets another message from Gon. It's quite pathetic. But right now Killua doesn't give a damn. He's having...fun.

" _I feel it now."_ Says the next message Gon sends him. Killua grins to himself, flopping down on his bed, laying on his stomach as he sends Gon another message, his legs kicking against the bed.

" _Was my training too much for you Gon?"_ Killua sends the message, already picturing Gon pouting when he reads it with that cute look of his-

Killua's smile twitches. "What the hell." He groans to himself, hitting his bed on the pillow. What is wrong with him? What is he? Some teenage girl who- Killua stops when he breathes in, his eyes widening and his ears on the top of his head twitching.

 _Gon._ He smells Gon.

Killua breathes in deeper not able to help it, taking in that musky smell from when Gon laid in his bed all sweaty. Okay, this is weird. Stop it. But he can't. Killua keeps breathing in, closing his eyes as he grips his blanket. Killua's body is getting warm and his stomach tightens. His breathing becoming uneven, a soft blush covering his cheeks from the blood traveling to his face.

The more he smells Gon, the more he thinks about him as well. He thinks about how tight those jeans were on his ass and how they showed all the right curves of the young man. He thinks about how Gon was jumping around today, the way the fabric clung to his thighs. He thinks about when Gon's pants fell down and Killua could see the boy's tanned ass and how shaped it was.

He pictures the sweat that was falling down Gon's chest as he was lifting weights with Killua, how his muscles shifted and how the other man's breath would come out in short puffs, his cheeks flushed from the heat. He thinks about how Gon was in the bath with him, naked. Thinks about those rough hands on him and thinks about Gon's soft skin...those delicious abs and that tight ass...

Killua purrs, completely lost in what he's doing. He's surrounded by Gon, by his musky scent. Killua is trapped. He grips the bed tightly, his hands turning into claws as he starts to rub his now hardening arousal against the bed, making friction. Killua isn't thinking straight. He's not thinking about why he's turned on by Gon or that he's humping his bed. All he can think about is Gon, and how _good_ this feels.

"Gon..." Killua moans as he tightens his grip on his bed sheets, grinding his hips against his mattress. More images are flooding his mind, new ones. He can't stop thinking about Gon's body and how he looked naked. He can't stop thinking about how soft his skin was...and how much he wanted to grab his ass. Killua pictures it, touching Gon's plump bottom, the younger boy's face flushed as Killua spreads those cheeks.

Killua growls into the pillow, his breathing uneven as he rubs even harder into the mattress, as if there's some invisible lover below him, being plowed into. He bites into the pillow, piecing the fabric as he thinks of himself biting into Gon's ear, claiming him as he continues to grope Gon's ass. Gon belongs to him.

Killua groans into the pillow, his thrusting becoming more ecstatic, sweat starting to fall down his cheek. Killua has never felt this good before. It's making him go crazy. He's forgotten where he is and that he is completely against what he's doing right now. Fantasizing about Gon. Pleasuring himself to Gon, another man.

"Shit." Killua curses when he pictures Gon crying out as Killua leaves marks all over his body, claiming it all for himself. Those abs, those thighs, his neck...but what tips Killua over the edge is when he thinks about those bright amber eyes, staring at him with lust before Gon leans in to kiss him.

"G-Gon!" Killua bites into the pillow as all the pleasure that was building up finally peaks, the tightness of his stomach uncoiling. Killua cums in his boxers, he moans and rides out his orgasm by grinding on the bed. Killua stills, panting as he tries to catch his breath, the fuzziness of his mind slowly fading away.

Killua's pleasured expression quickly changes to a look of horror once what he just did sets in. "Oh my fuck..." Killua gets up touching his boxers just to make sure this isn't some sick joke. But it's not. His boxers are soaked with his cum. He just came thinking about Gon. He just made him self cum by humping his fucking bed, smelling Gon's scent. Killua gets out of bed, his breathing uneven as he grips his hair and starts to walk back and forth, pacing.

That's not normal. It's _really_ not normal. He just pleasured himself to Gon...and if felt so fucking good and that's why Killua is panicking. Killua has never done something like that before. Killua has been trained to control his sexual desires. Attraction and lust can get in the way of killing a target. Killua has watched so much porn that he would put a porn addict to shame but none of it really excited him. He jerked off a couple times for the hell of it but after watching so much porn it gets boring. Killua's never had the urge like he did then, it was a _need._ Killua couldn't control himself, he became animistic.

Killua showed weakness once again because of Gon.

"So what? This means I want to fuck him?" Killua mumbles to himself as he keeps pacing back and forth, his eyes shaking slightly. Killua can't want any more than that. Maybe he's just curious. He can't want him as a mate. He can't. It's wrong.

Maybe he's just horny. He's just been hanging out with Gon and it's not like he likes any girls in the school. Maybe it's just he needs to find someone to fuck. He's part demon after all, and a teenage boy. Maybe he should just hire a prostitute for a night. Once Killua has sex, maybe he'll calm down with Gon. He's just a horny teenage boy. That's the issue here. It's not that he wants Gon. It's not that he wants him as his mate.

Killua covers his face with his hands, groaning to himself. There's a part of him that wants to believe that, but there's another part that knows better. Killua has never lost himself like that before, and the things he thought about...it was all Gon. He didn't picture anyone else but him and it was kissing Gon that sent him over the edge...

Killua takes his soiled boxers off quickly, glancing over at the bed, frowning when he sees he's cut into the mattress with his claws...He even lost control of his body functions. That's really bad.

"Damn..." Killua's ears press against his head in shame, his tail twitching. Killua tenses when his phone goes off, and despite what just happened he quickly walks over to see who messaged him, a hope that it's the boy he just pleasured himself too. And surely enough, it is.

" _Sorry I didn't text back for awhile. I was doing homework, I'm going to be the better student! And your training was not too much for me! I could do it again tomorrow!"_ Killua stares at the message, his fingers twitching. He wants to message the boy back but...can he really just talk to him after that? He needs to get his mind straight. Seriously.

" _I'm going to bed. Night."_ Killua texts back before he throws his boxers to the side, turns off the lights and crawls into bed, curling up into a ball. How the hell is he going to look at Gon the same? When he sees him tomorrow at school...what if he thinks about the lewd images he pictured? Or the pleasure he felt thinking about his body as he was grinding into his mattress...

Killua cheeks get pink and he gets under the covers, his ears getting down on his head in shame. Killua takes a deep breath and he can' smell Gon again. Gon mixed with Killua's sweat and arousal. Killua jumps out of bed, ripping the covers and blankets off and throwing them on the floor. He doesn't need them to sleep. They need to be washed. Killua has to get rid of Gon's scent.

Killua lays back down in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, trying his hardest to fall asleep and not think about Gon...But he can't.

Killua doesn't get any sleep.

* * *

"These clothes are really nice Gon. Alluka did a good job." Kurapika smiles over at the other male who is sitting naked on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Gon looks over at Kurapika and smiles. Kurapika is putting the clothes Alluka made him in the washer to be clean. Kurapika said the machine will take out all the black stains.

"I know! She's amazing." Gon beams, his eyes feeling half lidded. He yawns. "You're not angry about Killua ripping the clothes you gave me are you Kurapika?" When Killua had given him those baggy clothes, he took Kurapika's clothes from him after he got dressed and ripped them to hell. He couldn't say it wasn't his so Gon was kind of stuck.

"I was a little frustrated when you told me but those clothes were a bit small for you. We just didn't have anything else for you to wear at the moment."

"Killua said they were girl clothes. Why did you have girl's clothes Kurapika?" Gon tilts his head in curiosity.

Kurapika's flushes. "They were not girl's clothes! They were just tight on you but rest assured they were men's clothes." Kurapika fums slightly.

"Oh okay. I don't know much about human clothes. I didn't even know there was clothes for girls and boys."

"I see." Kurapika gets a thoughtful expression as he walks over to Gon, sitting in front of him, sitting on his knees. "I grew up with human clothes. The more we fit in, the more we could hunt with ease. When things were simple anyway." Kurapika's eyes get distant for a moment before he blinks. "But our clothes couldn't keep up with the humans so that's why they put charlie in that old fashion slash."

"I didn't know it was old fashion. I thought his clothes were cool! But it still amazed me, I didn't understand why he needed them."

"I suppose you didn't. Centaurs wouldn't have much need for clothing would they?" Kurapika smiles softly. "I use to have a slash similar to Charlie's."

"You did?!" Gon's eyes light up. "Where is it?"

"I lost it a long time ago." Kurapika's smile doesn't fall but those eyes get that distant look again. "I miss my old clothes though. Fashion has become distasteful through the years. At first it was confusing to get use to all the sizes and what was man's and what was female's so don't feel bad. And don't worry, I made sure to get you a bigger size in pants when I went shopping."

"Thanks again for getting me some extra clothes. I really didn't have much when I came here." Gon chuckles. " The idea of having to wear clothes was crazy enough but to have to wear different clothes every day...it seemed insane. But I've noticed that no one wears the same thing twice and clothing is needed to go outside...so much different from my home."

"Do you miss it?' Kurapika keeps his gray eyes locked on Gon, not looking lower, not letting his eyes roam even though the other male is before him, naked.

"Yeah I do. But I like here too. I like being here with you and Killua and Alluka. I just miss Mito and I definably miss not having to wear clothes." Gon smiles sheepishly.

"I bet." Kurapika smiles in amusement, those eyes softening. "I would really like to meet Mito. She sounds like a very lovely caregiver. I have to thank her for introducing you to 'my little blood sucker'."

"I would like for you to meet her too." Gon's eyes light up at the thought, completely forgetting in his excitement that...that can't happen. As long as Kurpaika thinks he's a centaur...Would Kurapika really not want to be friends with him? Would he not accept him either? Gon doesn't want to think about that. "I know Mito would like you. She always wanted to meet a vampire. Just like me."

"It's nice to know we weren't hated by everyone." Kurapika's eyes are still soft and his smile his fond as he reaches out and starts to run his fingers through Gon's hair, his touch nice and gentle. Gon leans into the touch, his heart swelling from his master showing him affection. It feels good. He likes just sitting here talking with Kurapika. The blonde is easy to talk to. "You look so tired Gon. Today has been a long day for you."

"It was!" Gon sighs happily as he crawls so he can lay his head in Kurapika's lap, getting comfortable, curling up into a ball on the floor. "But It was a lot of fun. Even though we got in trouble with Netero."

"Yeah we'll just have to avoid fighting on school grounds. As long as we do that, we won't have to hear from Netero again." Kurapika hums as he runs his fingers through Gon's hair, getting Gon to sigh again. Kurapika smiles down at the other male, though his face is a little flushed from the naked man laying on his lap but he seems to be more focused on the sleepy expression of the other.

"Yeah I don't want to fight with you again...I don't like it..." Gon yawns, feeling his eyes get heavy.

"I know. I don't like it either. But you're doing a good job Gon. Just bare with it." Kurapika's voice gets lighter, one of his hands going to caress his cheek, his other scratching the back of Gon's scalp.

Gon can't help to yelp at the pain he feels from Kurapika brushing over his wound. Kurapika stops immediately. "Gon did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Kurapika moves his hair out of the way to take a look. "...Did someone attack you?"

"Oh it's okay. It was Killua. He got angry because I told his butlers about us bathing together but don't worry. It's not too bad." Gon reassures again, wincing when Kurapika touches the wound lightly with his finger tips.

"For being your friend, he sure knows how to treat you badly. He shouldn't be laying his hands on you like this Gon. It looks pretty bad. I'm surprised he didn't make you blind hiting in this area." Kurapika's voice is calm but there's an anger too it. A calm anger. "i know you like Alluka but Killua is a dangerous one to be around."

"I know. But it's Killua. I want to be around him." Gon smiles to himself, thinking about those icy blue eyes before he looks up at Kurapika who is looking down at him with that worried expression. "Don't worry! It will be gone in the morning! And I can handle Killua."

"If you say so." Kurapika rubs the top of Gon's head, his eyebrows furrowing, there's a tint of scarlet in his eyes. Gon yawns, having trouble to keep his eyes open with Kurapika caressing him like he is.

Kurapika watches as Gon yawns again, rubbing his eyes. "You should get some sleep. You look really tired. We got all your homework done. So you're all set. Tomorrow it will be the same deal. You'll be taking me into the school by your book bag. We are still enemies in school." Kurapika helps the other male when Gon tries to gets up from off the floor, yawning again, nodding sleepily.

"I got it." Gon nods, rubbing at his eyes. "Ne Kurapika I'm tired..."

"Then go to bed." Kurapika chuckles as he pushes Gon lightly towards his room, being gentle with his touch. Gon crawls into his bed, getting under his covers, keeping his phone in one of his hands to talk to Killua.

"mm Kurapika come here." Gon reaches out for the other male, Kurapika leaning in so Gon can hug him and nuzzle him. "Good night."

"Good night Gon." Kurapika's smile is soft as he pulls away to lick Gon's cheek. "...I'm going to have a talk with Leorio tomorrow. I think...I've made up my mind." Kurapika caresses Gon's cheek, getting him to lean into the touch, Gon's eyes fluttering closed. "I think...it's for his best interest...and mine."

Gon just nods, not really understand what he's talking about. He's too tired to function right now and Kurapika needs to get out soon or he'll be exposed.

"Okay." Gon yawns again, getting Kurapika to chuckle fondly.

"Go to sleep Gon. I'll see you in the morning." Kurapika walks away, locking the door before he walks out and shuts it. Once Kurapika is gone, Gon can finally let his ears and tail out for good. Gon sighs in relief, rubbing his stomach as his ears and tails move and stretch. He sends Killua a message before he lets his eyes drift shut.

What a day. Between school, the Zoldycks, and homework...Gon is completely wiped out. The back of his head still hurts from where Killua hit him but the stinging isn't too bad. Gon wants to stay up to think about what a fun day he had but soon he loses himself to the darkness, not able to fight it anymore.

Gon's last thought is of him and Killua training together. Gon falls a sleep with a smile on his lips.

Gon will truly feel it in the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gon opens his eyes slowly, feeling the ache and burn from yesterday's training in his muscles as he shifts in bed, stretching his arms over his head, and yawning loudly. He didn't have a dream. Gon slept like a rock throughout the night. The raven haired male can't help to smile despite the stinging of the muscles in his legs, arms, and chest. It reminds him of Killua and all the fun they had yesterday.

Gon gets out of bed, his tail wagging and his ears perking up when he smells something meaty. Something really good. Gon's mouth waters, about to run to the door when he notices something...odd. The young man blinks, reaching up and feeling his ears, a frown tugging his lips. His ears and tail aren't disappearing, Gon is willing them to but they're not.

The werewolf runs over to the mirror in his room, staring at himself, feeling a bit of panic. He didn't notice it when he woke up but his body feels a little strange. Different. Gon watches as his pupils get constricted in the mirror, his ears pressed against his head and his tail moving restlessly. This is bad. Why isn't his body responding? Is he too tense? Is he too hurt? That doesn't make sense. Gon may be a little sore but that shouldn't stop him from being able to hide. Gon slowly reaches back to touch the back of his head, when he feels no pain, he's really at a lost. His wound healed yesterday like normal. So why isn't his body listening to him like normal?

Gon touches his ears before trailing his hand down his chest, noting how...sensitive? He feels. Gon close his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. Kurapika is going to come knocking on his door any minute. Gon has to hide his true self away. If he doesn't, it's all over. After awhile of Gon straining with his eyebrows furrowed it finally happens. His ears and tail disappear. Gon sighs in relief, happy that his body doesn't feel strange anymore.

What was that about? Gon stares at himself curiously. _Maybe it's because I was so tired?_

"Gon? Are you up?" Kurapika's voice can be heard through the door. Gon smiles, the scent of meat invading his nostrils again as he runs over to the door and opens it up. The blonde is already dressed and though he looks surprised by Gon just opening the door like he did, he smiles all the same. Kurapika seems to be getting use to Gon being naked. Or at least he keeps his eyes on Gon's face. "I made you breakfast. Your clothes are ready for you on the table."

"Wow thanks Kurapika!" Gon's eyes widen when he walks into the living room and sees a plate of string like meat and some fluffy yellow stuff. Gon can't help to run over to the food, his mouth watering from the smell. The one thing about this place is that they have pretty good food here. "You didn't have to do this." Gon shoves the meat into his mouth, groaning at how good it is. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. I don't mind. You need to get some breakfast in you today. You have a lot to do."

"I do?" Gon blinks, looking over at Kurapika with his mouth full of food.

"Don't you remember what today is?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow. When Gon looks confused he chuckles slightly. "You have your job interview today. After school."

"Oh yeah!" Gon spits out some of his food when he talks, his eyes widening when he remembers. "At McDonald's! With someone named Knuckles right?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll get the job. You have a gravitational pull and I'm sure Knuckle won't be immune either." Kurapika takes a seat at the table, watching Gon eat the food he made him with this smile. Kurapika looks happy sitting across from him. "You know I was worried you wouldn't like it. I don't usually cook human food. I've only done so a couple of times. He use to like it too."

"Who did?" Gon finishes his food, looking at Kurapika.

"Somebody that I use to know." Kurapika eyes get that look again before he stands up. "You should get dressed. We may end up running a little late."

Gon grabs the clothes Kurapika set out for him, discarding what looks to be mini shorts and just puts on the pants. They're definably not tight like yesterday and Gon has some room to breath. He puts on a blue shirt, and frowns, itching his side. He likes Alluka's clothes better. But they're drying now.

"Kurapika is being really nice to me today." Gon smiles, he can't help but notice. Something seems to have shift in the other male, the air around him is gentle and warm. It's very welcoming. It feels a little strange on his part though, getting served by his master. Kurapika put out his clothes and made him food...Gon is the one who's suppose to take care of Kurapika.

"I'll always be nice to you. I'll take care of you." Kurapika walks up to Gon, his smile has gotten a bit bigger as he pulls on Gon's shirt, fixing him up. "You have been very kind to me. I wish to repay you any way that I can."

"You don't have to repay me at all! I want to help you." Gon hugs the other male, smiling into his chest. "You don't have to take care of me Kurapika. I'm going to take care of you." Gon pulls away to give Kurapika a determined look. "Anything that you need Kurapika. You tell me and I'll do my best to make sure it happens!"

Kurapika stares into Gon's eyes, his pale cheeks getting flushed. Those gray eyes have a tinge of Scarlet in them as the vampire cups Gon's face. Kurapika gets really close, so close that Gon can feel his breathing on his lips and that scarlet has spread covering most of his eyes. "Are you hungry Kurapika?" Gon speaks in concern, his voice stopping Kurapika, his lips almost brushing over Gon's. "You didn't have breakfast did you?"

"No...But I'll be okay." Kurapika rubs Gon's cheek. Gon doesn't like that. Kurapika fed him. Gon needs to feed Kurapika.

"Kurapika drink some of my blood. I want you to be fed too." Gon reaches out his wrist. The vampire who was leaning in again, stops. He tenses, those eyes staring at Gon's wrist. He licks his lips, his fangs coming out-

Kurapika closes his eyes tightly and turns away. "I-I'm not going to feed off of you Gon. I'm fine. Really."

"Kurapika I don't want you to starve. You said you only had a couple of animals to feed on. I bet I'll taste better than those animals." Gon presses, walking closer to the young vampire.

"I will not feed off of a mate."

Gon doesn't get what that has to do with him but when he walks closer, Kurapika turns into a bat and gets into the book bag. Gon pouts, knowing Kurapika is going to be stubborn about this. "You win this time Kurapika but if you feed off me it will be okay. I want you to. I want to help you in anyway that I can." The bat shifts in the book bag but he doesn't come out. Gon sighs and picks the book bag up, it's a little heavier now that it has his books in it with Kurapika.

Gon walks out of his apartment and towards the school, knowing the drill. He's going to drop his bag off but...then how is he going to get his books? Gon is about to question Kurapika once they get to the bushes but when he turns to look at his book bag, he finds that Kurapika isn't in it. Did he already fly out? Gon trusts Kurapika. The vampire knows what he's doing so Gon walks out of the bushes, towards the school.

The first thing he notices is that Killua is no where to be seen. The second thing he notices is Alluka isn't waiting for him either. Gon feels a pang of disappointment and worry. They are usually always waiting for him here. Gon looks around some more before he reluctantly walks into the school, feeling put off by not being able to see his two friends and walk with them like he's been doing.

When Gon walks into his first class, he can't stop his eyes lighting up and the smile that stretches his face when he sees Killua and Alluka sitting in their normal corner. "Killua! Alluka!" Gon cheers as he runs over to them, his heart lifting back up.

"Gon!" Alluka smiles, waving at him. Killua on the other hand glances at Gon with that indifferent expression before looking out of the window. Gon can't help to frown from Killua brushing him off like that. He thought they got really close yesterday. He was expecting Killua to be teasing him or playing around with him, not brushing him off. "Sorry. Brother said he didn't feel like waiting and I got dragged with him. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore." Gon chuckles, focusing on Alluka as he sits next to her, but he can't help to glance at Killua when he says this. "Your training really put a number on me Killua. But I could do it all again. I'll be stronger next time!" Gon grins, wanting to get a reaction out of the other male. Killua just grunts, not looking at Gon at all.

"Don't mind him Gon. I don't know what happened. It's like all the grump that is my brother came out at once this morning." Alluka rolls her eyes, her statement getting Killua's fingers to twitch.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just not feeling it today. Why don't you entertain your friend why don't you?"

"He's your friend too." Alluka narrows her eyes.

"Are you sick Killua?" Gon can't help to frown in concern. He's usually not so cross with Alluka and his body is all tensed up. Gon just met Killua but he knows this isn't how he usually is. And he still won't look at Gon. "Were you not able to sleep last night?" Killua seems pretty tired too.

Killua's fingers tap on the desk, something he does when Killua is impatient or getting angry. Gon's noticed that while being with his friend. "Yeah. I'm really fucking sick." Killua's voice is a growl. Even though the tone was mean, Gon feels his heart sink in his worry. Killua is sick!

"Are you okay? Is there something I can do to help?" Gon leans over, putting a hand on Killua's shoulder. The assassin tenses so much you would think Gon just put hot coal on him. Killua grabs Gon's wrist with lightening speed and grips, so much pressure that Gon is' sure if he was anyone else his bones would have shattered.

"I don't need anything from you. Don't touch me-" Killua turns his head to look at Gon for what seems the first time today. His blue eyes are so dark and violent, his tone icy and low. When Killua locks eyes with Gon's though and sees his amber eyes still looking at him with concern despite the pain he's putting on his wrist, Killua's eyes slowly lose that darkness. Killua stares into Gon's honest orbs, those blue eyes lighting in a way before Killua lets go of Gon and looks back out the window. "I'm fine idiot. Just don't touch me." Killua goes back to tapping his fingers against the desk.

"But I want to help Killua-" Gon presses, not able to help it. If Killua is sick, Gon needs to help him. He has an overwhelming urge to do so.

"You can help by leaving me alone alright? Don't talk to me, don't touch me. Just let me have today."

"...And that would help you feel better?"

"It would. It really fucking would."

Gon nods his head slowly, feeling a bit dejected but he slumps in his seat with acceptance. If Gon can help Killua by not bothering him...then he'll do it. Even though he'll miss talking with the other male and touching him. It might be a challenge but Gon can listen.

"Brother do you really..." Alluka starts off, seeming a bit frustrated before she sighs, looking over at Gon who is frowning, those determined eyes staring into the desk.

"It's okay Alluka. If it helps Killua I'll be happy to do it." Gon smiles at Alluka to reassure her. He doesn't want Alluka fighting with Killua, that will make him feel worse.

Gon doesn't get to see the slight tensing of Killua's shoulders, or the frown that is now turning his lips as those blue eyes glide over, wanting to look at Gon but he doesn't turn his head. He keeps himself from looking at Gon.

"You're a good friend Gon." Alluka shakes her head, still glaring over at her brother. "Killua is _lucky_ to have someone who is so _understanding._ " Alluka stresses 'lucky' and 'understanding'. Killua makes a sound but he doesn't turn. He bristles though, his hair standing up a little like when it does when he's using his electrical powers.

"Alluka." Gon frowns. Why are Killua and Alluka so tense with each other? They were fine yesterday. They were all having fun together. What happened in such a short amount of time? Did they have a fight or something? When Gon is about to question Alluka when the younger girl smiles at him.

"Did you do your homework for this class Gon? I texted you last night to remind you."

"Yeah I did! It was a little hard but I think I did it right." Thanks to Kurapika.

Gon is about to ask Killua if he did his homework, his eyes brightening when he's about to talk to the other male only for him to stop himself. Right. No talking to Killua today. Gon frowns and settles himself down. He smiles at Alluka. "I'm sure you did your homework Alluka."

"Always! I couldn't show up if I didn't do my homework."

"That's because you're a nerd." Killua mumbles.

"For someone who is 'sick' brother you sure do have energy to be smart."

"I always have energy to be a smart ass."

Gon looks between the two, sort of just happy they're talking. And it seems to be like a normal conversation they would have. Just a little more tense.

"Gon I never got to ask you. What was your favorite part about yesterday?" Alluka smiles over at Gon, ignoring Killua again.

"That's easy! My favorite part was taking a bath with Killua!" Gon smiles, not catching Killua sputtering or some of their classmates eyes widening.

"Really? That's funny. That was my favorite part too." Alluka can't stop her cat like smile. She really takes after her brother.

"Oh?" Gon's eyes light up. "Why was it your favorite part-"

"Because-"

"Would you two shut up?!" Killua snarls, glaring at the two so darkly that Gon feels shivers go down his spine. Even though Killua's eyes are so sharp they could cut through flesh...the assassin's face is a dark shade of pink.

Meanwhile the students in the back are having a field day.

"Gon and Killua took a bath?!"

"How could Gon cheat on Kurapika with Killua!"

"Do you think they had sex?"

"Of course they had sex! No one could take a bath with Gon and not have sex with him. Damn I wish I was Killua."

"No this can't be happening! Killua is ruining everything!"

"My life is complete."

"If Gon and Killua get together that would make me sooo happy."

"Take that back! Kurapika and Gon forever! They've just hit a bump! I swear to you they're in love."

"I think Gon and Killua have a thing though. Gon looks really happy about that bath."

"Oh my gosh. I just thought of something! This whole time I've been thinking Alluka and Gon have a thing but what if...oh my! What if it's a threesome! What if Alluka and Killua are sharing Gon! You heard her right? Her favorite part was Killua and Gon taking a bath!"

"A t-threesome?!"

"What the fuck, this girl just passed out. You all are crazy, there's no way-"

"A threesome with Gon stuck between the two Zoldycks. They both love Gon so much and so they decided to share him. They take turns doing things to him and-"

" **I will murder you all!"** Killua's voice comes out as a roar when he hears what the students are saying. His eyes have become black from his pupils getting so big, his claws coming out and his teeth baring. Electric sparks come off of him and they break every single light in the room.

The students go quiet. Their eyes wide and their bodies shaking as Killua regards them as pesky ants he could easy stomp out.

Alluka is flushing from the student's lewd thoughts. Really? A threesome between the three? They come up with the craziest things. That wasn't her intention at all. She just...wants her brother to be happy. And Killua is being stubborn and fighting against it.

"Killua calm down! You shouldn't be using your powers when you're sick." Gon can't help to say, a frown on his lips.

Killua stares at Gon a moment, the dark look slowly fading, the dangerous air disappearing. Killua glares at Gon before he looks out the window again. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me."

"Oh yeah." Gon looks forward, that determined look coming back. "I won't."

"You still are."

"But you're talking back to me."

"Just stop talking."

"You stop talking."

Killua glares back at Gon, the other man giving him a that fiery look. Soon Gon can't help to smile, he likes playing around with Killua. He knows the assassin will probably get angry with his playful behavior right now though. Killua's lips twitch and he quickly looks out the widow again.

"Damn you're annoying."

"For someone who is sick you sure have enough energy to argue huh?" Alluka hums.

"And you said you don't want me to talk to you but you keep talking to me." Gon tilts his head.

Killua's eye twitches. He's about to say something to his sister and to his so called 'friend' only for the teacher to come in. Killua sighs in relief from being saved by having to talk to Gon anymore.

"What the hell happened to the lights?" The woman blinks, looking at the dark room. She tries the light switch but it doesn't work.

No one dare say it was Killua.

"...Okay well just pass your homework up to the front." The woman rubs her temples, looking tired herself.

Gon happily gets out his homework and hands it to Alluka, grinning over at Killua to see if he turns in his homework. When Killua doesn't turn in anything, and he feels Gon's grin, Killua peeks over at the other male. Killua rolls his eyes. "I don't know why you're looking like that. You're just as much a nerd as my sister for doing it."

"Are you being a sore loser again Killua?"

"Fuck you! If I did that stupid homework it would be a lot better than yours." Killua's eyebrow twitches, a challenge in those blue eyes.

"Then prove It." Gon grins. "Or I'm going to get all the good grades!"

"You're on." Killua's eyes narrow. "I bet you haven't even started on that report due for History."

"What report?" Gon blinks.

"You don't even remember?" Killua can't stifle his laugh. "Damn this is going to be easy. Remember? You're supposedly going to prove to everyone that werewolves aren't just dumb animals." Killua snickers, and it's playful but Gon feels his face get hot with anger. That's right. _That_ report. He hasn't started it. Gon grips his fist under the table, his heart sinking with Killua's words and it hurts. Killua's words hurt him.

"They're not. I'm going to prove to you Killua." Gon's snaps, getting the assassin to stop laughing. He glares at Gon, regarding him with that pissed off look of his. It's like Killua can sense whenever Gon is angry with him. He did the same thing in the bath, when Gon said Killua made him angry sometimes. It's the truth. He does. Like how he made Gon angry now. "I'm going to start as soon as I can and you'll have nothing to say."

"I doubt that. You haven't even started. I already got my sources. All I have to do is write the paper. There were soooo many sources to pick from it wasn't even funny." Killua smirks, those blue eyes narrowing. "I'll show you how much better I am at this school thing than you. So you can take your homework and shove it up your ass. It don't got shit on me."

Gon glares at the other male, his eyes shining with a fire, his chest feeling tight. There's something shifting in side of Gon though. A sinking feeling, that hurt still there. He doesn't like how Killua looks at werewolves. He hates it. Killua was saying he wanted to see Gon's true form...but if Killua saw what he truly is...how would Killua look at him? Would he still call him a dumb animal? Would he still speak such cruel words? Would he not want him to be his friend?

Killua is being playful with him. Gon should be happy, Killua seems to be feeling better, acing like he usually does towards him but...he can't when Killua is being playful about how he looks at his people. He says the words like it's nothing, as if all he cares about is showing Gon up. Maybe that is all he care about. Gon can appreciate his competitive side. Gon wants nothing more to show Killua he's wrong about werewolves...to show him he's wrong about him. Like this morning, Gon feels extra sensitive. He best change the subject before he says something he will regret.

"I won't talk to you. I forgot again." Gon looks forward at the teacher who is talking about something. Alluka is looking forward too, taking notes. Killua's smirk twitches at the corners, those blue eyes watching as Gon's eyes that were full of that fire dull slightly. The assassin shifts his weight, his lips turning in a frown. He opens his mouth, only to close it again. He looks down at his desk, his eyebrows furrowed as he taps his fingers against the desk. Killua stays agitated like this throughout the class but...

Gon doesn't say anything to Killua just like the other male said he wanted him to. And Killua doesn't say anything to him.

But those blue eyes peek at him throughout the class.

* * *

"See you in history Gon!" Alluka waves at Gon when they've walked out of classroom and have reached the hallway where they have to part ways. Gon waves back, smiling, feeling a lot better that he's had time to calm down. Though the class was tense not talking with Killua it gave him the silence he needed to calm his racing heart.

"See you guys! Take it easy Killua." Gon addresses the other male since the beginning of the first class. Killua perks up at Gon saying his name, those blue eyes locking with his. Despite how mad Killua makes him, Gon knows it's because Killua is special to him. Gon cares what he thinks of him the most. "Hope you feel better."

Killua nods slowly, those blue eyes shifting away from his amber ones. "Yeah." He grunts, shifting from foot to foot, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looks uncomfortable again.

"Oops I forgot. I'm not suppose to talk to you." Gon rubs the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile. "I won't, starting now. See you both at history." Gon watches as Killua's eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth only to close it. A pained expression crosses his face but Gon doesn't catch it. He's already walking towards his art class, thinking about how he's going to have to act as if he hates Kurapika in his next class-

"Gon!" Gon stops and turns around, surprised from Killua just yelling his name. Killua is standing with his legs spread as if he was going to take off running after him. Killua has a confused look on his face. He opens his mouth and closes it. He growls, seeming frustrated. "Just...I'll see you in history." Killua turns quickly and starts to walk off, marching, pulling Alluka along who looks just as Confused by Killua's outburst.

"Okay." Gon waves and smiles, feeling his chest get tight again. Now he feels better. Killua wanted to talk to him then. Gon's not really sure why Killua said his name or what he was going to say but it doesn't matter. It made Gon feel happy all the same.

The young werewolf walks towards his art class. He's been there enough to know exactly where it is. The door is open just like it always is down the hallway. Gon takes a deep breath, getting himself ready to act as if he's not friends with Kurapika. He wants in, those amber eyes searching Kurapika out right away, only to find that the whole front row is empty. The vampire isn't here. Gon bites his lip, feeling restless now that he doesn't know where Kurapika is. He goes to sit in a seat in the middle, fiddling with his fingers as he glances towards the door, waiting for the blonde to come in- Only to look down at his hands. He's not suppose to act like he's waiting for him!

Time goes by and the bell rings. No sign of Kurapika. What should Gon do? Should he just stay here or should he go out to look for him? This isn't a part of the plan.

"Turn your project into the front. I want to get started right away." The male teacher walks in, closing the door behind him. Gon still doesn't know his name. Gon just pulls out the drawing Kurapika had helped him with. Gon drew the lake back at his home, Kurapika helped by encouraging him and giving him tips. Gon has to say it looks pretty good. Not as good as the real thing but you know.

Gon hands it up to the front, glancing over to the door once again. He frowns when Kurapika still doesn't come through the door.

"So you heard that too right...?"

"Yeah I did. Killua and Gon."

"Not just that, Alluka too. There's something weird going on at the Zoldyck household."

"When isn't there? They're like the Adams family."

"I think...we should save Gon. What if he doesn't want it? He must be scared to death."

"Oh he wants it. Apparently he was shouting about how him and Killua took a bath."

"Would you guys stop? Seriously? Kurapika is with Gon. This is just...I don't know what it is!"

"Get over it. Kurapika and Gon are nothing-"

"What do you know Carl?!"

"That they're not together and they never will be."

"Say that again and I will kill you in your sleep."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

Gon can hear all the students talking, mumbling to themselves as they talk excitedly about this and that. Gon keeps glancing at the doorway.

Kurapika never comes.

* * *

"...Brother?"

"I'm fine Alluka." Killua sighs, tearing his gaze from the window to look over at his sister who is frowning slightly.

"Did something happen? You can be grumpy but you don't stay grumpy for no reason brother. I know you."

"Nothing happened." Killua makes sure the blush that wants to flare up doesn't.

"But you were fine yesterday. You looked really happy after we dropped Gon off."

"I wasn't that happy." Killua's cheeks tint at that, grumbling to himself as he glances over towards the door. His lips twitching in a frown when that man with the goofy smile still hasn't come in to their history class.

"You feel bad don't you? For being mean to Gon?"

"I don't feel bad. He was giving me a headache." Killua quickly looks away from the door, glaring forward. When did his sister become so perceptive? She is a Zoldyck, much to his dismay in this situation. She's able to spot out details pretty well. Alluka stares at her brother for a moment before she smiles to herself.

"You know Gon really cares about you." Alluka looks at her fingers as she says this, watching her brother from the corner of her eye. "You should have saw his face when you said that it would make you feel better if he didn't talk to you. He seemed torn but despite this, all he wanted was to help you feel better."

Killua stiffens. Those blue eyes gaze away. His heart doing that strange thing when he thinks about that. Gon does care about him- Killua closes his eyes, hating how he feels, hating how his skin heats up. He can't get Gon's concern out his head, he can't get those amber orbs, so honest, so bright, so sincere out of his mind.

It's all because of his dirty thoughts last night that he can't look at Gon. It's like...Killua can't even explain it. When he looks at Gon and those innocent amber orbs, there's that nasty feeling of guilt. But it's almost outweighed by the way his heart skips a beat and how...warm he feels. It's like Gon is glowing when he looks at him and all Killua wants to do is touch him. He's Just horny. That's all it is. Just really horny.

He'll just...Once he takes this break from Gon today, he'll be fine. He has to be. Killua just feels this way because he feels weird about...that thing that happened last night.

"Gon!" Alluka's voice gets Killua out of his thoughts. Beyond his better judgment, he looks over, his body relaxing when he sees Gon walk in, smiling over at the two. "We thought you were going to be late."

"No I got here just in time!" Gon smiles, he glances around the room and when he sees Kurapika in the front, he quickly snaps his eyes forward. He walks over to Killua and Alluka, the assassin just realizes he's staring at him intently, watching him. "Hey Killua-" Gon starts only to stop. He frowns and looks forward, taking a seat next to him. "Alluka where's Leorio? Isn't the bell going to ring at any moment?"

Killua bites his lip. He taps his fingers against the desk, feeling irritated. He told Gon not to talk to him but now he's getting pissed he's not? Killua wants to talk to him But...why is it so much trouble for him just to say he's okay with Gon talking to him?

"He should be. He usually comes late though." Alluka smiles before it twitches. "Kurapika doesn't look to good though. He looks angry...or upset." Gon turns his attention on Kurapika when Alluka said something about him.

"He's having another bitch fit." Killua grunts, wanting to get Gon's eyes off of Kurapika. When Gon keeps looking over at the vampire who's head is slumped, Killua speaks again. "...I feel better now. So you can talk to me. Or whatever."

This gets Gon to look at him. Killua feels his mouth go dry when Gon gives him a bright, relieved smile. "I'm glad. I didn't like not being able to talk to you. I kept forgetting not to anyway." Gon's smile is too bright. "And it's good you're feeling better!"

Killua can't help to stare. His chest feels tight and he doesn't know what to do with himself or with this creature before him. What does one do when they are happy with someone else? He feels like touching him again. But is that because they're friends? Or is it because he's being weird again? When Killua starts feeling warm and when he can't stop looking at those sweet, soft lips, Killua decides he's being weird again. How can a man be so alluring? Why is his dumb face alluring to Killua anyway?! There's nothing really special about it. But this dumb face is driving Killua wild.

Killua looks away from the light, looking out of the window again, feeling his face heat up. Was his body really just reacting to Gon smiling at him?! Killua is just really horny is all. He just...He doesn't know what he fucking needs but he needs to stop with this weirdness.

"I think I'm sick again..."

"Huh? Really?" Gon frowns. "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Gon reaches over and touches Killua's forehead, getting him to flinch from the touch and to warm at the same time. Gon's touch is gentle. Caring. "You're face is all flushed! Do you need some water?"

"I-I'm fine idiot! I'm just not feeling good. I don't feel like I have to throw up." Killua grumbles, hitting Gon's hand away. "Don't touch me." But Killua's stomach feels like there's butterflies, a sort of warmness that doesn't go away.

The only one who's been concerned about his heath has been Alluka. At least when she was still aloud out. Growing up he got sick a lot from all the experiments Illumi did on him and all the training he was put through. There's a reason he's immune to poison. He was exposed to everything. Being only four years old, throwing up your guts for days on end is a horrible first memory. He remembers a lot when he was younger. But when he got ill, he was put in a room. He had to beat it. He had to deal with it.

There was no one who came in and checked his temperature or tucked him in. He was on his own. When Killua beat the illness, he was praised by his mother and would get a kiss on the cheek. Killua ended up hating any kind of affection she would show him. Illumi wouldn't say anything. Once he had become immune to one thing, it was time to move to the next.

It's nice having someone who cares. Someone other than family. Someone who knows he's a killer but still treats him with kindness. Killua closes his eyes and he can picture Gon taking care of him, tucking Killua in a bed and looking at him with genuine concern. He can see Gon doing all the things a normal family should have done like putting his hand on his forehead to check the temperature.

Unlike his mother's affection, Killua doesn't mind Gon's. So why is he so quick to push that away? Even though Killua can't really get sick anymore...Gon doesn't know that. He believes he's sick and he's concerned.

Killua swallows down a lump in his throat.

"You feel really warm Killua." Gon frowns, still looking at him with those sincere eyes. Those amber orbs...

He's too bright.

"It will pass." _I'm warm because of you._ Killua lays his head down like it hurts or something, but really he just wants to hide his flushing face away from Gon and away from Alluka who is watching him carefully. "Don't be so worried about me idiot. I've handled much worse." oh, he has. Killua has been trained for everything...

But he has not been prepared for Gon. Nothing in the world could have trained him for this guy. Killua doesn't know what to do, how to act.

"Brother is a trooper." Alluka smiles at her friend, reassuring him also when Gon still frowns. "And I have a feeling it's not a bad sickness..." Alluka's voice trails off, hinting to something more meaningful. Killua caught it. He would question what she means but Killua already knows what she's trying to say. Or maybe he's just paranoid. It's not like he's made these weird feelings obvious...right? He's been hiding them...he has to be. Or has Gon made him slip up so much? Has Killua lost his touch? What use is he as an assassin if he can't hide these unnecessary and troublesome feelings?

"What kind of sickness is good?" Gon tilts his head. "I've never been sick before but the animals would get sick. They would cry out in pain and they wouldn't move much."

"You've never been sick before?" Alluka's eyes widen. "That's impressive...but there's one sickness that is good. It's a sickness that you just have to work out. Lo-"

The bell rings.

"Good afternoon class." Gon turns his attention to the front when a person he's never met before walks in. The first thing Gon notices his his small mustache and his pink hair. "I'll be taking over your history class for the day-"

"Where's Leorio?" Gon questions immediately, frowning. Why would they change teachers?

"...Mr. Leorio had to leave due to business. He should be back next week." The new teacher says, his expression not changing. Kurapika flinches, gripping his fist. Gon watches as Kurapika gets up suddenly and walks out of the classroom.

Gon becomes on high alert. First Kurapika was upset and now Leorio isn't here? What business? Why would he leave so quick? Did something happen? Why did Kurapika leave? Where is he going?

"Is there anyone else who needs to so rudely leave?" The teacher looks around the room.

"Me!" Gon raises his hand before getting up and running out of the room. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"My. What a bunch." The teacher with the mustache watches with slight interest as Gon leaves. He turns his attention to the class and blinks when his eyes fall on Killua. The young assassin is watching Gon leave intently, his eyebrows furrowed and those blue eyes curious and suspicious. Killua starts to get up without his body telling him to. "Are you going as well young Zoldyck?"

Killua stops standing up. He glances from the doorway then back to the teacher. He doesn't look at Alluka who seems to be concerned about the whole thing as well and a little confused.

"Yeah. I'm going."

* * *

"Kurapika where did you go?" Gon mumbles to himself as he runs through the hallway, trying to be quick, sniffing the air. He's spent more time with Kurapika and he's smelled him closely but Kurapika has such a fine scent...It's almost like he doesn't' have a scent. It's going to be hard to find Kurapika by smelling him out.

Gon needs to hurry and find him. He needs to find out what's going on and if he's gone too long, Killua might come after him or the teacher might come after him and then he would get in trouble and then-

Gon tenses when someone covers his mouth from behind yanking him into a corner he just passed. "Gon it's okay. It's me." Gon recognizes the voice immediately.

"Kurapika!" Gon gasps, letting the other male pull him into the darkened corner. "What's wrong? What happened?" Gon speaks when Kurapika moves his hand away and Gon is finally able to turn around to see him. Gon feels himself stiffen when he sees Kurapika's eyes scarlet, his pupils constricted and his face so pale.

"Leorio didn't take it well." Kurapika swallows but those eyes keep staring at him strangely.

"Didn't take what well?" Gon frowns. "Did you...leave him?" Gon remembers Kurapika was talking about that.

"Yes. But we have bigger issues Gon." Kurapika's eyes shift right and left, he looks paranoid. "The spiders are waiting outside the school again." Kurapika whispers.

"What?" Gon's eyes widen before they narrow. A growl in the back of his throat. He feels himself get stiff. "Should we fight?" Gon is ready to fight by Kurapika's side.

"No...Once this class is over we must leave. I'll have to get in your book bag again and..." Kurapika is shaking. His hands are trembling. He looks like he's barely standing and he keeps glancing around.

"Kurapika you don't look good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just...just a little hungry. It's okay. Just listen to me Gon. The spiders can't know I'm with you. It will ruin everything. Go back to the classroom. Hurry, before some one...gets suspicious...I'll be back soon." Kurapika licks his lips, his eyes narrowing and his fingers twitching.

"Kurapika I can't leave you. Not when I know the Spiders are outside and that you're upset. And you're hungry! You really don't look good. Kurapika..." Gon gives him a determined look, looking into those scarlet eyes. "Feed off of me. It's okay."

"N-No I can't-" Kurapika looks like he's about to freak out.

"Yes, you can. It's okay Kurapika, you can have my blood-" Gon smiles and in a split second Kurapika's fangs are in Gon's neck. Gon's eyes widen, not expecting the other male to just go for it. Kurapika was having an inner battle all this time and just Gon's encouraging smile and offer was enough to set him off. "Ngh." Gon's legs shake as he feels Killua drain him of blood, the fangs sting in his flesh. It's going so fast...Gon feels like he's fading. Kurapika keeps drinking, holding Gon's body up when his legs can't hold him anymore. "Kur..apika.."

Kurapika breathes heavily as he continues to drink. If this keeps up, Gon is going to pass out. He doesn't have that much blood to give. He'll pass out and then Gon will turn and he'll be exposed. He knows Kurapika is hungry but he can't let him keep going. Gon tries to push Kurapika off but he finds he doesn't have the strength. His vision is getting white and there's a ringing in his ears.

"Kura..." Gon's throat is dry and it feels like he keeps fading, fading. He can't feel his body anymore. Gon's face is flushed as his blood tries to rush up to his brain from his other artery that's not being sucked on by the vampire. His body is screaming at him...but it's screaming in the distance.

With the last of his strength, before he passes out, he grips Kurapika's shoulder. It's barely anything. Just a squeeze. "St...op.."

The vampire freezes. The draining stops. Gon can't hold himself up, Kurapika has his knee between his leg and his arms around his waist, keeping him up. Gon pants, trying to catch his breath, trying to keep his consciousness. Kurapika's fangs are still in his artery, his breathing uneven. It hitches in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurapika pulls his fangs out, licking the wound quickly to stop the bleeding. "G-Gon I'm so sorry. I don't k-know what came over me...I tired to...to..." Kurapika keeps Gon up, pressing his body against the other male's, those scarlet eyes are watery as he takes in Gon's flushed face. Any second more and Gon would have been pale and passed out on the floor. A little more than that and Gon would have been dead.

"I know you...didn't mean it..." Gon wheezes, holding onto Kurapika for dear life. "You...were hungry..." Gon takes deep breathes. If he could just let his ears and tail come out he could heal so much quicker. But he can't.

"I took too much blood. I need to get you to the nurse's office-"

"No if you do that...people will know we're not enemies." Gon takes a deep breath, the ringing slowly dying. "Just h-hold me up for a little bit. I'll be fine. I heal fast. I'll be a little weak but I'll be okay."

"You're still thinking about me even after all this." Kurapika keeps Gon on the wall, holding the other male close, Kurapika's face flushed. "I was so hungry and when I tasted your blood...I couldn't stop. Your blood is so good...so pure. It was heavenly. I've never had such a flavor before. I was binge drinking, lost in all my emotions and I...I could have killed you. It's almost like I wanted to...I had this urge to turn you, Gon."

"Turn me?" Gon raises an eyebrow, trying to catch up with everything Kurapika is saying. His mind is still fuzzy. Kurapika was saying he tasted good ...or something.

"I wanted to turn you into a vampire. I've had the same urge with Leorio but not as strong as it was with you. I can not ask for your forgiveness enough Gon. I'm usually better at controlling myself than this. Please don't think I will be a rough mate. I understand if you don't want this anymore. You don't even have to help me get away from the spiders today. You've done enough and you owe me nothing."

"I'm staying by you Kurapika...I don't care..." Gon tries to give him a determined look. Kurapika's words keep fading in and out. What he got from him though is he is trying to talk Gon out of helping him because of what he did.

"I don't regret my decision. I've had this feeling since I saw you. You interested me and...the love you've shown me, the loyalty is incredible. Your light. I've seen it before. It's familiar. I missed it." Kurapika's lips are so close. Gon clings to him for dear life as he tries to regain himself, just enough to be able to walk back to class. Gon knows being like this is a risk. What if someone sees them? That would be really bad.

"Kurapika-" Gon doesn't know what the other male is talking about, his scarlet eyes have become distant again. The blonde licks the corner of Gon's mouth before his lips brush against Gon's. Amber eyes staring into scarlet. Gon's still out of breath and from his body healing he's all flushed. He pants, wondering why Kurapika is so close all of sudden. And didn't he just learn something about touching mouths? Gon can't remember right now.

"Can you walk Gon?" Kurapika whispers in his ear.

"...I think so."

"Go back to class. I'll meet you in the gym. No one will be there. Be careful." Kurapika pulls away, letting Gon go abruptly. Gon steadies himself on his shaky legs before he turns and starts to walk away. His mind is still fuzzy. Which way was the classroom again? His headache is severe. His senses are so dulled down and he can't stop breathing hard. His body is working on overdrive, trying to make more blood and pump his straining arteries.

In a way...Gon feels good. He was able to feed Kurapika. He looked a lot better after the feeding and he even showed him some affection. Gon will help Kurapika get away from the spiders today. He'll keep him safe. His body isn't frail. He'll recover. He will...

Now which way was the classroom again?

* * *

"Where the hell did that guy go?" Killua's eye twitches as he walks down this hallway for the second time. He couldn't have gotten that far. He just ran out before Killua did. The assassin doesn't know why he's so bent on finding Gon right now. He should have just sat in history with his sister and be thankful he got a mini break from the boy but no. He has to seek him out. Then again, Killua can't help to find it weird that Gon would just run out right after Kurapika did. Is Gon planning on trying something? Does he think he's strong enough for a rematch? Would he really fight on school grounds again? Or is something else going on?

The more Killua thinks about it, the more irritated he gets. Where the hell is he-

Killua stops when his sensitive ears pick up soft pants, and strangled noises. Killua raises his eyebrow, following the sound, hearing hushed talking and shuffling of clothes. Killua smirks to himself. Looks like some students are trying to get it on during school hours. Killua has some time. He's going to scare the living hell out of them-

Killua rounds the corner, being careful not to be spotted, peeking over the corner. The smirk is wiped clean off his face when he sees just exactly who is trying to 'get it on'. Killua feels his heart stop at the sight before him.

Gon is leaning against the wall, his face flushed, those amber eyes glazed over with Kurapika's body pressed against his. Kurapika's arms around Gon's waist and he's so close...Killua can't stop looking at Gon. How he pants between those lips that were just on Kurapika's. They were kissing. Killua saw it. The assassin doesn't know when his heart starts to beat again, his body frozen in shock as Kurapika whispers something in Gon's ear. Kurapika moves away from him quickly, Gon's legs shaking, failing to keep him up like Kurapika's kiss took all his strength.

Gon walks away slowly, his eyes half lidded, still trying to catch his breath. Kurapika did that to Gon. Killua's never seen that expression on the other man. Kurapika caused that. With his kiss. With his lips on Gon's.

The shock and sharp sensation in his chest quickly change. That heart burn comes back, setting his body on fire. Killua is seeing red. Something has snapped in his head. Killua's body moves without him thinking about it. He runs after Kurapika, his claws coming out, ready to rip this fucking vampire's head off for touching Gon. For touching _his_ Gon.

Kurapika tenses up and at the last second, he moves away. Just in time too. A second later, and Kurapika's head would have been on the floor. Kurapika turns on his heel, glaring at Killua only to tense up when he sees how dark Killua's eyes are. Killua's eyes are black, the demon in him showing from his rage.

" **What the fuck are you doing? Touching your filthy lips on Gon's. You tried to kill him and the next day you have your disgusting hands on his sweet body.** " Killua's voice is deep, his ears and tail have come out on their own, his teeth getting longer and sharper. **"You've made your last mistake. Gon is** _ **mine**_ **. You're going to lose those hands that have touched him."**

"What I am to him is none of your business, Killua. But I must reassure you. He is not yours. Gon is my mate." Kurapika snarls, those eyes becoming a darker shade of red. The vampire wants to put up a fight.

"Like hell is!" Killua's voice gets louder but there's a part of him that aches when he thinks of Gon all flushed...Could they actually be?...but...but Gon wanted to hurt Kurapika. They were enemies! "You've done something to him!" Killua snarls, accusing Kurapika. "Used hypnosis didn't you?"

"I'd never use that on him." Kurapika bares his fangs. "And even if I did...you would never know. Gon is loyal to me. He'll come to me whenever I call for him. Even though he might hate me, he might want to fight me, he'll become putty in my hands, all I have to do is say the word. Gon can't resist me." Kurapika smirks. He fucking smirks.

The vampire starts to run off. Killua could run after him. He could rip him to fucking pieces like he wants to but his attention has been turned. Killua wants to prove those words wrong. Killua turns on his heel and runs to find Gon, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His stomach is twisting and he feels sick. How could Gon do this to him? How would he let that dirty vampire touch him like that? Killua seethes with rage but his chest hurts.

Killua finds Gon shuffling slowly in the hallway, those eyes still half lidded, his face flushed. Killua marches up to him, he's not in control anymore. Killua grabs Gon by the arm before slamming him down on the floor, on his back. Gon makes a gasp of surprise but that's all he can do before Killua is on him, pinning his arms above his head with one of his hands.

"You can't ever see Kurapika again. Never let him touch you. Leave him. He's only using you. That fucker doesn't love you-" Killua growls, baring his teeth at Gon, his voice so low.

"Y-You saw?" Gon's eyes widen in horror. Killua's eyes narrow, his breathing becoming uneven. Something is coming undone. "I-I'm sorry Killua but I can't leave him. I'm...I'm staying by Kurapika-"

"Oh?" Killua tightens his grip on Gon's wrist, making him wince. Killua's heart is beating too fast and that pain in his chest has grown. "Do you like him that much Gon? The fucking vampire? Did you like it when he kissed you? Did it make you so breathless you could barely walk you cheap slut?" Killua can't stop, his rage over taking him as he stares into those amber orbs and those lips...those lips that Kurapika stole with his own.

"A-Ah Killua...I feel strange." Gon's out of focused eyes get glossier. His breathing uneven. "My body is...sensitive...I don't..."

Gon starts to move his head back and forth, closing his eyes tightly and wiggling weakly under Killua's hold. Killua growls at this. Sensitive huh? From Kurapika's touching? And then Killua sees something that sets him over the edge.

There's a mark on Gon's neck. Kurapika marked him.

"How dare he mark your body. And how dare you let him." Killua grabs Gon's hair and rips his head to the side, making sure to expose that neck. Killua leans down and sinks his own teeth into the mark, making it is own.

"K-Killua!" Gon winces in pain but Killua doesn't hear him. All he notices is Gon is struggling against him and it pisses him off.

"You're all for Kurapika doing this to you. Why are you struggling against me? Do you want him so badly?" Killua snarls, the pain in his chest intensifying. He grips Gon's head again and bites into the shell of his ear, marking him as his own once again. Gon whimpers under him but to Killua's surprise and secret delight the other male clings to him.

"Killua I-I'm confused and it hurts but..." Gon's face has become more flushed. "I-I'm sorry I know you're angry about me and Kurapika-"

"Then leave him."

" but I can't-"

Killua growls, crashing his lisp against Gon's. He did it so hard that their teeth clanked. It hurt. Killua doesn't stop though, he kisses Gon roughly, shoving his tongue down his throat, wanting to get rid of all of Kurapika's traces. The more Gon tries to wiggle away from him, the rougher Killua gets, keeping him there, deepening in the kiss and growling.

"Ngh..." Gon breaths out of his nose, trying to get some breathes in unless he wants to pass out. Killua's tense body stiffens when Gon starts to cling to him again, Gon's tongue hesitantly meeting Killua's. The assassin's rough treatment calms down a bit from Gon returning the kiss some what and from him clinging to him instead of trying to get away. Killua's kisses become gentle compared to what he was doing before, feeling Gon's heart beat quickly under his palm.

Soon reality comes to...He's kissing Gon. He's kissing the other man. It's enough shock that Killua stops kissing Gon, staring down at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed. Gon looks up at him with those half lidded eyes. He looks confused and curious. Not angry or freaked out.

"...erm Killua I think you have something in your pocket." Gon shifts. "It's poking me."

Killua freezes. The frenzy he was in giving way so his rational side can think. He has Gon pinned to the ground. He just forcibly kissed him and bit him to hell. He marked his ear again and to top it all off...

Killua is hard. Really hard. And his clothed manhood is against Gon's thigh 'poking' him.

Killua doesn't know what to do. He opens his mouth but the words don't come. He can't believe he did all that. What is he? Some kind of rapist? But there's a part of him that wants to keep going. He wants to keep kissing Gon and to make him forget about Kurapika. He wants to get into that tight ass and claim Gon in every way possible-

Killua swallows. It's too hot. He's blushing too much. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. Gon is looking at him. Holy fuck, what does he do?

"...Killua what was that...what you just did to me." Gon touches his lips, feeling the blood there from Killua being too rough with him. "...Didn't you just...kiss me?" Gon tilts his head, seeming to ask if he got it right.

Killua opens his mouth. Nothing but a squeak leaves him. He wants to run away. He feels like crying. He can't control his body anymore and these feelings. His chest still aches.

"I liked it." Gon hums, closing his eyes for a moment before looking up at Killua again. "I liked kissing you."

"I bet you liked kissing Kurapika more." Killua growls, feeling himself bristle yet a part of him warmed from Gon's words.

"Hm? oh. I guess we did kiss. But it wasn't like yours..." Gon thinks to himself, still looking out of focused.

"You can't kiss him anymore. You can't kiss anyone else." Killua snarls, something dark and possessive rearing it's ugly head. Killua doesn't know what he'll do if Gon denies him.

"Okay. I'll tell him we can't do that anymore." Gon says without blinking. "...Can we kiss again Killua?"

Killua's breath hitches, not thinking it would have been that easy. Is Gon lying to him? Will he try to kiss Kurapika behind his back? Gon did say he couldn't leave Kurapika...

"As long as you're with that dick, no we can't. Leave him."

"I can't leave him Killua-"

"Fuck you." Killua snarls, feeling that pain again. Killua gets off of Gon, the other male reaching for him.

"K-Killua you have to understand-"

Killua gives him his middle finger and with a flash of light he runs away from Gon, leaving the boy there, staring after him with wide eyes.

* * *

"Killua..." Gon reaches out for the other man but he's already gone. Gon is left laying on the floor, staring at where Killua was with a frown on his lips. What just happened? Gon reaches up and touches his lips that the other male had crashed his own with. This is horrible. Gon feels sick. Through his fuzzy mind there is one thing that was crystal clear. Killua is angry with him. He's angry because he saw. He knows Gon has been lying to him. He knows Kurapika is his friend now.

Killua got madder at him because Gon said he wouldn't stop being Kurapika's friend. There's something that hurts in his chest. His neck, and his ear is still stinging from Killua biting into him. This day is going very badly. Gon licks his lips, trying to get his heart to stop racing as he stares at the ceiling. He has to get back to class...He can think about what to do about Killua later.

Gon's body feels strange again though. His head was fuzzy before Killua showed up but when Killua started to toss him around and snarl in his face, and bite him and then kiss him...Gon got lightheaded and his body was hypersensitive. Gon started feeling hot and all he could think about is that Killua is angry but he can't do anything about it. Gon was too weak to fight against Killua. Gon is taking longer to heal than he anticipated. Is something wrong with him? First this morning, having trouble hiding his ears and tail and now this...

Has Gon also become sick somehow?

Gon forces himself up, wiping off the blood that's on his neck and ear that's already starting to dry and clot. He starts walking towards class for the second time today, thinking now that his head is clearer that it's this way. He just has to keep walking forward. So once this class is over...he needs to meet Kurapika at the gym. He needs to make sure the spiders don't hurt Kurapika...then he has something else to do but he's forgotten again.

He can't get Killua's glare out of his head. Killua looked sad too. Those dark blue eyes were holding something else that made Gon swallow. He looked hurt. Gon knows why. He lied to him. And he got caught. Friends aren't suppose to lie to each other and he's been lying to Killua. He has to though...for his job...to find Ging...

Gon stops walking, looking down at his shoes, his amber eyes downcast. This is just a confusing day. Gon has the urge to try to run after Killua but he would never catch up to him in this state. And if Killua left, Gon can't leave the school without Kurapika...It's frustrating.

At least this day couldn't get too much worse-

"Gon, what's the big deal!" Gon heard a door open down the hallway but he didn't pay much attention to the stomping footsteps towards him. He was just trying to get back to class. Gon perks up at the voice, turning around to smile at his friend.

"Hi Leorio! Where were you-" Gon starts but when he sees those brown eyes filled with rage, Gon's words trail off. Gon frowns when Leorio grabs him by the shirt, pulling his fist back as if he's going to strike him.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we were buddies! But all you wanted was Kurapika huh?" Leorio narrows his eyes at Gon, his eyes are red and irritated.

"What are you talking about Leorio? What did I do?" Gon's frown deepens. He doesn't try to get out of Leorio's grip. He just stands there calmly. As calmly as he can. "We are friends-"

"Don't give me that shit! You stole Kurapika from me! Was that your plan from the start? To act all innocent just to take my baby? I played that movie for you! I bought you lunch! I don't give a shit that the food was cheap and the movie sucked but whatever! I was being nice! And this is how you repay me?-"

"Leorio, I really don't understand what you're talking about. I didn't steal Kurapika! I don't know what's going on but I don't like that you're mad at me too. Please explain what I did more clearly!" Gon grabs Leorio's wrist, giving him pleading eyes.

"Are you, or are you not, Kurapika's new mate?" Leorio breathes out of his nose, losing his patience.

"I'm not Kurapika's mate."

"See? That's what you fucking did you...you...wait what?" Leorio snarls only to blink, looking at Gon confused. "You're not Kurapika's mate?"

"No! Why would you get that idea?"

"Because he left me for you! That's what he told me! He said he needed someone loyal and shit and that you made him happy." Leorio's glare falls, his brown orbs getting watery.

"Eh?! He left you for me? I don't think that's right! Maybe there was some bad communication? Kurapika did talk to me about leaving you but that was because he said he didn't know if he was happy and that he didn't like how you looked at other people." Gon waves his hands in the air, his eyes wide. No wonder Leorio is so angry! Gon would never have done that to him. Kurapika is his friend. Not his mate.

"No. He definably said he was leaving me for you and that you agreed that he should." Leorio glares at Gon before he raises his eyebrow. "...That's what he meant by loyal? I might look but he has to know he's the only one I love...I don't do anything with them. I just have a wandering eye I suppose. I would never cheat on him."

"I just told Kurapika that he should do what would make him happy. I didn't tell him to leave you. I told him to do what he wanted to do." Gon frowns to himself. "And maybe you should tell Kurapika that then. I think Kurapika has just been having a hard time lately-"

"You don't think I know that? This shit with the spiders is driving him mad." Leorio whispers harshly, glancing around the hallway before pulling Gon deeper into the hallway. "And he's been saying that you've been supportive of him killing the spiders. You've been encouraging him!"

"B-But if Kurapika doesn't kill them, the Spiders are going to kill him." Gon bites his lip. Has he been making mistakes?

"...I've given him other ideas. I've told him that we could run away together. We could hide out from them. The Spiders aren't going to spend all their time trying to get Kurapika. But he's so set on revenge. It's making him sick. He's gotten sicker recently. He's been talking strangely even before he left me for you. He kept calling you...Pairo." Leorio looks thoughtful for a moment. "So you...don't like my Kurapika romantically?"

"No Leorio. He's just a close friend." Gon hopes that Leorio will believe him. Gon feels his stomach twist...Kurapika is sick? Mito once told him something about revenge...how it doesn't do any good. It only hurts the person. A double edged sword. Gon's job is to protect Kurapika from the Spiders. Gon is suppose to keep Kurapika safe. "Who's Pario?"

"...How has Kurapika been treating you? Have you seen him recently?"

"Yes I just saw him..." Gon tenses when Leorio grabs his chin and inspects his neck.

"...That's not Kurapika's bite. It's too jagged." Leorio raises his eyebrow. "Who bit you?"

"I was bitten by Kurapika first because he was hungry...and then Killua got angry with me because he saw me and Kurapika and he bit me!" Gon starts to feel a panic in him when he thinks about the other male.

"Okay, alright." Leorio grabs Gon again and leads him into a room with no one in it, closing it behind him. "Before Kurapika started feeding on you, did he say anything about you being mates?"

"No. He didn't. He just said it didn't go well with you and even then I wasn't really sure what he was talking about. He looked really shaky and he told me the spiders are waiting for him and I knew he hadn't eaten anything so I just suggested that he feed on me."

"The spiders are waiting for him?!" Leorio's eyes widen in worry before he shakes his head, taking a deep breath. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "One thing at a time...Okay so he started feeding on you. Was that it? Has he kissed you at all? Touched you at all?" Leorio bites his lip, looking at Gon with worry.

"Kurapika kissed me I think. " Gon frowns when he sees Leorio frown.

"Was there tongue? Did he do this flick tongue thing?" Leorio gets closer to Gon, looking more stressed out by the minute.

"N-No it was just the brushing of lips. I didn't even realize it was a kiss till later."

"How many times have you kissed?"

"That was the first one." Gon thinks to himself before locking eyes with Leorio who seems to be calming down. Slightly.

"Alright let me ask you something. Kurapika told me that he's been living with you. When he was with you, how does he treat you? This is important. Is he touchy feely?"

"Not really. Kurapika treats me nice though. Today he made me breakfast and he bought me clothes and he had my clothes waiting for me folded. He also rubbed by head and looked after my wounds. And he tucks me in. He licks my cheek and I lick his but that's a show of affection." Gon tries to think of anything that seems like it might have been weird but he can't.

"Ah ha!" Leorio starts to laugh strangely before sighing. "Okay so this is easy to fix. You don't like him like that and Kurapika's confused. He has to be. If he's doing all that to you, he's acting more like a mother hen. And if I know Kurapika...The way he's been talking...I think he's losing it a little. All he thinks about is killing the Spiders. It's hard to get him to do or think about anything else. Once you came along, he started talking about you. But he also kept mentioning Pairo..." Leorio looks over to see that Gon looks a little confused. "Pairo was Kurapika's best friend. He doesn't talk much about him but from what I gathered, Kurapika thought of him as his little brother. He took care of him and they did everything together...but since Kurapika is the last vampire...you know what happened." Leorio rubs the back of his head. "I think he sees you as him. Kurapika's tired and he's just confused is all. I can still get him back..."

"So Kurapika thinks he loves me because I remind him of his fallen friend?" Gon frowns, trying to think if he remembers Kurapika saying anything strange...He does remember Kurapika would say something about 'him' a lot.

"Kurapika hasn't moved on...Hell, who could blame him. He has nightmares all the time and..." Leorio trails off, those brown orbs full of worry before he looks at Gon again. "I believe you. I don't think you had anything to do with this. It's just you being you. If you're my pal though, you're going to help me out right? I need Kurapika. I need him back." Leorio's cheeks tint from being so forward.

"Of course I'll help you Leorio. You're my friend." Gon smiles, feeling relief wash over him now that Leorio isn't angry with him. "I need to straighten this out with Kurapika. I don't want him getting the wrong idea. I like Kurapika a lot but I don't want him as a mate."

"Okay so this is what we're going to do. We're going to work together to help Kurapika see he's made a huge mistake. So when you see him later, when you're home alone with him, just calmly and nicely tell him that you don't want him as a mate. That you like him like a...brother. Then Kurapika will snap out of it and come back to me...probably."

Gon nods slowly. "That sounds easy. If I tell Kurapika I don't like him as a mate...then this will all be solved right?"

"It should be..." Leorio mumbles, thinking to himself, rubbing at his eyes. "And if Kurapika doesn't say anything about coming back to me...just put a good word in for me. I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"Are you going to make Kurapika happy?" Gon gives him a serious look. "And not look around too much? I think it really upset Kurapika."

"Yeah. I'm going to have a talk with him. I swear to you Gon that I love him and I would never cheat on him. Kurapika should know that."

"...I know you love him." Gon smiles suddenly after looking into those brown orbs. "You're a kind man Leorio. And I can see the affection for Kurapika when you talk about him. I'll do all I can to help you and Kurapika."

"Good." Leorio takes a deep breath before putting a hand on Gon's shoulder. "So...we have a plan. This is good."

"But there's another problem." Gon frowns when he thinks of Killua and his dark glare. "Killua..."

"Great another problem. Alright lay it on me. What's with Killua. He's the one who left those marks on you right?"

"Killua saw me and Kurapika together. He knows we're actually friends but I've been lying to Killua acting like we're not! Killua got really angry and started biting me and yelling at me. I was still a little fuzzy during it all since I was just fed on by Kurapika but I got out of him yelling at me that he wanted me to stop being friends with Kurapika. I told him I couldn't and he got even more angry. He ended up running away from me..." Gon thinks about it for a moment before he touches his lips. Thinking about those soft lips against his own. "Killua is really mad at me."

"...Okay well this is shit." Leorio stares at Gon with a deep frown on his lips. "Do you know what he saw? Or how much he saw?"

"No I don't..." Gon bites his lip.

"I don't know what you can do. Killua is a crazy bastard. He's not one to bit though...like that..." Leorio thinks for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. "And he bit over Kurapika's bite marks..." Leorio's eyes widen for a moment before he shakes his head, chuckling. "You have the worse luck. It's like shit storms are just attracted to you."

"What do you mean? Does the bite mean something really bad?" Gon frowns, reaching to touch the mark on his neck where Killua's teeth were just a little while ago.

"Look I'm not going to say anything right now because I don't know but that's weird. But if we go with what you're saying, that's bad for your story. Killua knows you're lying and he's angry about it. If Killua tells you to do something, that's what he wants you to do to amend it. He's not one to take no for an answer." Leorio's eye twitches talking about the assassin. "And he always is eager to attack Kurapika." Leorio's eyes widen. "You don't think...he would run off to hurt Kurapika do you?"

"I-I'm not sure." Gon didn't even think about that. His stomach twists in that familiar feeling of panic. Killua was really angry.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do. Or what you're going to do. You're going to tell Killua that you're no longer friends with him. Just give him what he wants."

"But I would be lying again..." Gon bites his lip, his stomach twisting. He doesn't want to hurt Killua's feelings anymore.

"Well you have to. You decided to befriend the zoldycks and this is what you get with it. A whole bunch of shit. I warned you the first day not to sit with Alluka but nooo you didn't want to listen to mr. Leorio. You have Killua as your buddy now so now you have to deal with his mood swings. If Killua doesn't like the fact you're friends with Kurapika and you keep doing it, he's either going to hurt you, Kurapika or you'll just lose Killua as a friend and then you'll lose Alluka as a friend because you can't have Alluka without Killua. You understand what I'm saying?"

"You're saying if I don't lie that I'll lose Killua and Alluka as friends?' Gon looks down at the floor, his heart sinking.

"Or Killua will kill you or kill Kurapika. Most likely kill Kurapika." Leorio's face gets pale.

"Then I have to lie." _For my job.._.again the thought makes Gon a little sick. But this is what he is right? He's suppose to protect Kurapika at all costs. He's a guard dog. "But I doubt Killua will believe me now that he knows I've been lying to him."

"Just buy him a shit ton of chocolate or something. I really don't know how to help you with that guy. All I know he's a brat who gets on my nerves. Just do what you do Gon. You're doing something right. You've become friends with one of the most dangerous creatures on the plant and you're still alive. Even after lying to him, he didn't kill you."

"Just do what I do..." Gon doesn't really know what he does but he'll figure it out. Buying Killua chocolate sounds like a good idea. Mito told him once when you hurt someone really badly you should treat them nicely and apologize properly. "Okay. I'll do what I do."

"Good boy." Leorio sighs. "This day has been pretty shitty huh? For me and you both. Damn. It's a fucking Wednesday. It's hump day! This day should be fun like those commercials with the camel."

"Huh?" Gon blinks.

"Never mind. Just stick with your plan and we'll get this all fixed up." Leorio waves Gon off just as the bell rings.

"Oh no, I missed history with that mustache guy!" Gon frowns.

"That's fine. They weren't doing anything." Leorio grunts. "I gave them a movie to watch on something about some war. I don't know. I wasn't really worried about that class at the moment."

"Are you going to be back for next history class?"

"Yeah I will. Get out of here and go help Kurapika out." When Gon smiles and walks over to the door to run out, Leorio grins. "And you better have that report done by Monday, Gon. And it better be kick ass. I want to see Killua's face when you serve him."

"I will!" Gon grins back at Leorio, his heart lifting at Leorio being kind to him. He's glad they could fix this misunderstanding. Now Gon has to fix it with Kurapika and then Killua.

Gon runs out of the room, leaving Leorio standing there alone, watching him go.

"I'm counting on you Gon. I trust you so...don't let me down!"

Gon hears this and can't help to smile.

Gon will do all he can.

* * *

Gon sighs in relief as he walks into his apartment and shuts the door behind him, locking it. At least the plan with Kurapika went well. He met up with him in Gym, Kurapika was already in his bat form and he got into his back pack without a word. Gon walked home without any trouble from the spiders. He felt the spiders watching him, and he could feel the threat they were. But all they did was look at him. None of the spiders approached him.

Gon puts his book bag down, getting ready to start his plan with Leorio-

Kurapika is next to him in his human form before he can think, the blonde man wrapping him into his warm embrace, pushing Gon's head into his chest, nuzzling his head.

"Gon...I'm sorry." Kurapika breaths in Gon's scent, rubbing the back of his head so nicely, keeping his head against his chest. "I was worried about you the whole time. I took way too much blood. I'm surprised you didn't pass out." Kurapika pulls Gon away to look at him with those gray eyes regretful.

"It's okay Kurapika. I was fine. It just took me awhile for everything to stop being fuzzy." Gon smiles to reassure his friend. Gon's still a little weak. The werewolf's smile twitches. Now here comes the hard part. He hopes he doesn't hurt Kurapika's feelings. "Kurapika-"

"What happened to you?" Kurapika grabs Gon's chin tilts his head, exposing his neck. Kurapika inspects the mark there and the hole in Gon's ear. Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet. "It was Killua wasn't it?"

"H-Huh? How did you know?" Gon's eyes widen.

"Because he attacked me as well. Killua saw us. He seemed more concerned about our kiss then anything else though." Kurapika's eyes stay scarlet. "I said something vulgar, hoping he would follow after me but he ran off. I didn't expect him to attack you. I should have known better. He's marred your skin and look at your wrist." Kurapika kisses Gon's wrist, and the werewolf can't help to think of Mito when she would lick his wounds. "...What did he say to you?"

"He doesn't want me to see you anymore. He said he doesn't want me kissing you and he doesn't want us being friends." Gon tries to recall everything Killua said which is hard since Killua voice was so low and dark and Gon wasn't in his right mind at the moment. "When I told him I couldn't leave you...he got really angry and ran off."

"Gon I don't think you should be friends with Killua anymore." Kurapika places a kiss on Gon's neck. "I think he has his eyes on you. As a mate interest. The way he responded to us...almost says it all. Killua is very angry and it's not safe for you to be around him anymore. Killua will try to take you from me-"

"But Killua is my friend! I think Killua was just mad because I lied to him! He knows that we're friends now. I hurt Killua. I just think Killua doesn't know how to express his feelings. So he expresses them by hurting others. I don't mind it. They didn't hurt." Gon grabs Kurapika by the shoulders when it looks like he's about to say something. "I don't think Killua wants me as a mate and I don't want to stop being his friend either. Kurapika, we need to talk."

"So soon?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow at the last part. He grabs Gon's hand and walks them over to the couch so the two boys can sit down. "What's on your mind love?"

Gon fiddles with his hands a little before he locks eyes with Kurapika's. This is it. Just say it as nicely as possible. "...I'm really flattered that you would have me as your mate." Gon starts off and it is the truth. He's had offers before by the females on his island but just like back then, Gon has to turn Kurapika down. He hopes this doesn't end with Kurapika trying to bite his face off like it did with some of the female werewolves. "But I think you're a little confused. I don't think you want me as a mate and I know I don't look at you as a mate. I like you a lot Kurapika. You're kind and look after me. You're like the brother I never had. I think there's been some miscommunication between us or something. I'm sorry Kurapika but I can't be your mate." Gon squeezes Kurapika's hand. The vampire stares at him like he's grown another head.

"You...don't see me as a mate?" Kurapika repeats, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No just a close friend." Gon smiles and it's a little weak. This is usually the part when he gets yelled at or something gets thrown at him.

"But...you've treated me so nicely. You're risking your life just so I can kill the Spiders. You're letting me stay in your home. You let me feed off of you! You took a interest to me immediately in school and you've been very generous with your touches." Kurapika never stops looking into Gon's eyes, searching for something. "And you do not think of me as a mate? Just a friend? You would do all this for a friend?"

"I would." Gon nods his head, that determination in his eyes.

"I don't understand...why would you?" Kurapika's gray eyes shift away for a moment, and he swallows.

"Because that's what friends do right? I want you to be happy Kurapika. I want you to be safe." Gon watches as Kurapika's eye brows furrow again. He's confused. "I don't think you like me like that either Kurapika."

"How would you know?" Kurapika looks up at him, peeking under those long eye lashes.

"I remind you of Pairo." Gon watches as Kurapika's whole body tenses.

"How do you know that name?" Kurapika's voice gets dark.

"Leorio told me." Gon doesn't know if he should have said that but Kurapika blinks. "Leorio found me after Killua did. He was really upset. He's the one who told me that you thought of me as a mate. I was a little slow to what was going on." Gon smiles sheepishly. "He told me that he thinks your confused because I remind you of Pairo."

"You're nothing like Pairo, You...You're different from him but I..." Kurapika started off looking angry only to trail off, realization flooding his eyes before he covers his face with his hands. "...How shameful...really. How will he ever get peace like this? I didn't even realize it. I kept seeing him when I looked at you and you reminded me of all those good times and I just...wanted it again. I can't get Pairo out of my head. When I saw you...I thought to myself that you were him reincarnated. I just wanted my second chance, I suppose. I even almost turned you into a vampire!"

Kurapika uncovers his face, those gray eyes watery. "...Can you forgive me for all this? I was using you to get to something I can't have anymore. I wasn't even aware of it. I just wanted to take care of you and hold you close and see you smile. I thought that was love. A love of a mate but maybe I just wasn't thinking. It's the love of a friend, of a brother...I've made everything really awkward now."

"Its okay." Gon smiles, his amber eyes brightening up, getting Kurapika to stare at him in shock. "I'm just glad this all got sorted out. I don't mind that I remind you of Pairo. I'm glad that I can make you happy as your brother. I want to see you smile and be happy too Kurapika. That's the love of a friend, of family! I might not be Pairo but I'll try my best to take care of you. I can't imagine how I would be if I lost Mito...I don't know if I could let go. So I get it. It's okay to see him in others. You're just keeping him alive in your heart. So if you see him in me, then that's okay. You still know it's me. If you want to treat me like a little brother that's okay too. I like it."

The vampire stares at Gon for a long time, those gray eyes getting a little watery before he blinks them away. He reaches over and pushes Gon into his chest, hugging him tightly. Kurapika letting out a sigh of relief when Gon doesn't tense. Gon hugs him back. "I think I was right in saying that I was sent an angel. Anyone would have been furious. But not you. I still can not apologize enough for my behaviors. I can't believe how much I've messed up. I want to blame it on my lack of sleep but I won't. It was me and you are forgiving."

"Really don't worry about it." Gon chuckles. "Back on my island, a lot of the females thought I wanted them because they said I was 'really nice' to them. I got in a lot of trouble when I told them I didn't think of them as mates."

"You're just a generally nice person. It's incredible. In this world, when someone is so kind, you can only think they want something in return. I thought you wanted my hand." Kurapika chuckles lightly, and it's airy. "This has to be my most awkward and shortest relationship."

"Mine too! That was my first relationship and I didn't even know about it!" Gon gets Kurapika to laugh again, the two boys sharing it together. The air becoming light and all the awkwardness is gone.

"I should have been more forward I suppose." Kurapika hums as he pulls away from Gon, those gray eyes light and soft and they look at Gon fondly.

"Leorio loves you a lot." Gon says once he remembers his other friend who opened up to him today and let that love for Kurapika show.

Kurapika's smile falls for a moment before he smiles again, and it's a knowing one. "I'm sure Leorio told you to put in a good word for him didn't he? He's very predictable."

"He did but I wasn't just saying that for him. Leorio really does love you." Gon tilts his head. "He says he wants to talk to you and to try to make it work...I told him you don't like him looking at others."

"Oh you did?" Kurapika flushes, those gray eyes in thought. "So you think I should give him another shot?" Kurapika muses.

"I think you should do what will make you happy Kurapika." Gon smiles, squeezing his hand. "I know Leorio loves you and I know you love him too. When we started talking about him your eyes got this look. Leorio might not like what you're doing with the spiders but I think it's just because he cares about you. He says it's making you sick." Gon frowns. "I don't want you to get sick either Kurapika."

"..." Kurapika closes his eyes for a moment before he smiles. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. It doesn't mean I will get back together with him but we'll see. I'm not sure we're best for each other." Kurapika opens his eyes. "Gon...I'm going to keep going after the spiders. Whether I get sick or not, it doesn't matter. I can't rest till every last one of them is dead." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet.

"...Then i'll be by your side." Gon gives Kurapika a determined look, surprising him. "I might not like it but I will fight with you. And if you do get sick in the process, then me and Leorio will just have to make you better!"

Kurapika stares at the light in Gon's eyes for a moment before he laughs lightly, those eyes becoming gray again. "This is something unique to you Gon. The light of hope you give off." Kurapika rubs Gon on top of the head.

Gon closes his eyes, enjoying the nice touch and his heart warming. He did his part. The plan worked. Kurapika is back to being his friend and he's going to talk to Leorio tomorrow. He did it! Now all that's left is...

"What are you going to do about Killua?" Kurapika frowns, seeming to think about the last issue just when Gon does.

"I'm not sure. Leorio thinks I should lie and say I'm not your friend, to give Killua what he wants. But Leorio also said I should just do what I do. He thinks that will solve the problem."

Kurapika chuckles. "I think he's right. Do what you think is right. I trust your judgment. Just be careful. Killua is dangerous. I don't want him hurting you again."

"It'll be okay." Gon stands up with Kurapika when the blonde grabs his hand and helps him up.

"You better go to McDonald's for your job interview. You're going to be late." Kurapika smiles when Gon's eyes widen.

"I completely forgot! All this stuff starting going on and...gah! I am going to be late! See ya Kurapika! I'll be back later tonight!" Gon waves to the blonde before he runs out of the apartment, Kurapika standing there, watching him go with a smile on his lips.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting here for you, Gon."

* * *

"Who the hell does that brat think he is?" Killua snarls as he paces back and forth in his room, his claws out and his eyes dark. Killua's tail flicks irritated.

Gon has the gull to say he likes Killua kissing him but he won't leave Kurapika? Why Kurapika? Why the hell that guy? Kurapika tried to kill him, why is Gon such a fucking idiot?

" _A-Ah Killua."_

Killua stops walking, his eyes widening when he remembers that sound Gon had made under him. Killua's body gets warm as he thinks of Gon underneath him, all flushed, those eyes half lidded. Gon's lips were so soft, just as soft as Killua imagined-

Killua closes his eyes tightly, growling to himself. No. Stop. He's angry at Gon. He's pissed off. Gon was making out with Kurapika. He's Kurapika's mate and he's denying Killua.

He's choosing Kurapika over Killua.

"Gon is my mate." Killua snarls, his voice getting low. "How could he do this to me-" Killua blinks. Wait, back track. What did he just say? No. Nope. Gon is _not_ his mate. Killua exhales shakily. This shouldn't even bother him. Hell he should be happy. Gon has a mate so...Killua can't have him so he'll stop with these weird thoughts. He wouldn't want someone dirtied by another so...he won't want Gon.

Killua's stomach is twisting and he feels ill. So he's just going to...let Kurapika have Gon. Yeah. He doesn't care. Whatever. Gon can fuck Kurapika. Killua doesn't care. He'll just keep hanging out with Gon and he won't care what he does with the vampire in the bedroom. Nope. He doesn't care that Kurapika is going to be kissing those lips or feeling on that body or plowing into the boy and his tight ass-

"Fuck that!" Killua snaps, his voice getting low, the air around him filling up with sparks. No! Gon can not be with Kurapika. He doesn't care. It's not because Killua wants Gon as his mate. As Gon's friend, he has to protect his purity from ass holes like Kurapika who are just using him for his body. Kurapika doesn't love him. Kurapika will just cause him trouble.

Killua just has to find a way to make Gon hate Kurapika. He needs to break them apart. Of course he could just kill Kurapika...which seems like a really good idea at this point. If he rips off his head, he'll never be able to kiss Gon again. Killua's lips twitch up into a crooked smile at the thought, his blood lust spiking out before he shakes his head.

If he kills Kurapika he'll just get shit from Gon. No. He needs to make Gon want to leave Kurapika. Once Gon sees what a user, ass hole, lame-o that Kurapika is, he'll want nothing to do with him. Then everything can go back to normal. Killua will have Gon all to himself. He'll be able to kiss those lips, feel his body, claim him for his own-

Killua bites into his knuckle when he feels a spark of arousal go through him. "No..." He pants. No. He's not going down this road. He made a mistake today. Killua was just confused. He started biting Gon and kissing him...Killua was just so angry he didn't know how to act. He...He just...

Killua touches his lips, thinking about Gon's soft ones, thinking about how his tongue felt against his own and how good it felt to kiss Gon. He loved every fucking second of it. Killua wanted more, and more. He wanted to lick him and take him right in the hallway of the school. He didn't care who could see. He wanted to see Gon's beautiful naked body again and thrust into that firm ass and see Gon's eyes get dark with lust. Killua wanted to make Gon his right then and there. If Killua didn't get a hold of himself, he doesn't know if he would have been able to stop.

That's why he needs Kurapika and Gon to break up. If that keeps up...He doesn't know what he's going to do. He's sure he'll kill Kurapika from his rage and he doesn't give a shit about that but if he hurts Gon...

He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to have to take Gon. He wants Gon to come to him. He wants Gon to beg for him, to want him to...

Killua bites his knuckle again, this time drawing blood. "What the hell is wrong with me? What am I considering?" Killua knows exactly what he's considering. He won't admit it. He refuses. This is ridiculous. He's a Zoldyck. One of the best assassins in the world. His name is feared by all. He is the heir to the business and he will be the leader of the family. He is not some sick fool that wants a goofy man as his mate. A person so poor he can't even afford his own food. A person so stupid that he would become mates with Kurapika. A person so dumb that he would befriend Killua...A person so strange that would show him kindness and worry.

Gon is his first friend. Killua just doesn't know how to treat him. That's the only reason this is happening. There's a part of him whispering in the back of his head that he should kill Gon. He was taught by illumi that everyone will end up betraying you. There's no need for friends.

But there's a bigger part of him that wants to touch Gon and be...'gentle'. To learn more about him and to keep him close. He wants Gon's light. He wants that warmth.

There's another part telling him to kill Gon and to end these weird feelings. But when he's with Gon it's like that voice is muffled out. It doesn't exist. Even now it's very faint.

"What do I want to do to you?" Killua flops down on his bed, holding his head in his hands, knowing the answer. But why? Why does he want him? Is something wrong with him? Killua glances over to the side, looking at his phone that is laying on the bed. Killua reaches for it only to stop himself. Even after being so pissed off at Gon he wants to talk to him.

Killua can't get Gon laying on the ground, reaching out for him, out of his head. He looked so torn. His blood was getting on the floor and he looked weak...Did he make it home okay? Where is he now? Did he go to that job interview at McDonald's? Did it go well-

Killua shakes his head. He's pissed at him. So why the hell does he care? But he does. He cares a lot. Killua groans, laying down on the bed. When it comes to Gon he can't keep himself composed. His thoughts are ecstatic and it's like he's battling himself.

" _I liked it."_ Killua's eyes widen when he thinks of Gon touching his lips, swollen from Killua kissing him.

Killua bites his lip, feeling his body react, heat coming from his arousal. Killua covers his eyes with his hands. But when he closes his eyes, Gon's there too.

" _Can we do it again...Killua?"_ Gon's voice is sweet, those amber eyes so alluring.

...Fuck yeah we can. Killua's thoughts start to change and he's back in that hallway with Gon, pinning him to the ground, kissing him, tasting his mouth. Gon is flushed from his kiss. Gon pants and wants more of him.

Killua finds himself rubbing his chest before his hand slides slowly over his rippled abs, pausing for a moment before going lower as he thinks of Gon's eyes half lidded. Right when Killua reaches down, feeling the obvious tent in his pants, Killua lets out a shaky sigh, and his sister knocks on his door.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Killua's eyes snap open and he gets off the bed, his eyes wide as he realizes what he was about to do and who he was about to do it to, again! And here he is, boner and all. Gon gave him a boner. Again. Killua needs to have sex. He just needs a whore or something. This is ridiculous. His grandfather would be rolling around in his grave if he knew that Killua, the heir to the Zoldyck family, just got a hard on from someone like Gon. A simple, childish man with a light in his eyes.

Killua never cared for a mate. He was just going to find some chick to give him a child. But now he doesn't even think about that. There is no child in his future, not if he sticks with Gon.

And Killua is okay with that.

"I think I'm really sick sis." Killua shouts out to his sister. "I'm going to take a cold shower and i'll be right out." A really, really cold shower. He is not going to masturbate to Gon again. He refuses. He's drawing the line. If he ignores these weird feelings they'll go away. They have to.

Killua will keep telling himself that.

* * *

"You should text him." Alluka smiles at her brother, breaking the silence between them when she catches her brother glancing over at his phone that he had brought with him.

"Text who?" Killua grunts, eating a chunk out of his hot dog, keeping his eyes on the movie they're watching.

"You know who." Alluka can't help to chuckle lightly, looking back at the TV. "I've been texting him but he hasn't responded. I think he's at his job interview. I hope it goes well for him."

"Me too. Then I won't have to buy him more stuff." Killua rolls his eyes, finishing his 6th hot dog. Alluka smiles weakly.

"Brother...you've been acting strange all of today. You know you can talk to me. Did something happen with Gon?" Alluka does not miss how Killua's body tenses up.

"...Nothing, he just pissed me off. Found out he's Kurapika's mate."

"What?!" Alluka's eyes widen as Killua just shrugs his shoulders like it's nothing.

"yeah. The bastard was keeping it from us." Killua eats another hot dog quickly.

"When did you find this out? And why didn't I know?"

"I found out after history, found them making out in the hallway."

"Seriously?" Alluka looks at her brother with wide eyes. So that's why he rushed in to grab her and then ran all the way home. He wouldn't talk to her for a while. "What did you do?"

"I calmly told Gon that he needs to Leave Kurapika. It's obvious that he's using Gon." Killua's voice is too calm. "And he refused."

"I doubt you told him calmly..." Alluka frowns to herself. "You didn't hurt Gon or Kurapika did you?"

"They're both alive." is all he says. "Can you believe Gon? Keeping something like this from us? He's such a liar. He said he wanted to fight Kurapika and he's been making out with him behind our backs. Some friend he is right?" Killua sips some water quickly.

"That's so weird. Gon and Kurapika mates? They use to be friends but...I just can't see them together like that." Alluka thinks to herself, rubbing her chin. "...I think you're wrong brother."

"Huh?" Killua blinks, looking at his sister.

"I don't think they're together. If they were, Gon would have told me."

"I'm sure there's things he doesn't tell you-"

"Gon tells me when good things happen. Like he called me a couple of days ago to tell me he found some chocolate in the trash. And he likes to talk to me about the fun he has with you. Gon would tell me if he had a mate. We're close like that."

"Okay so he tells you about our times and when he finds shit in the trash but that doesn't mean he would tell you about Kurapika-"

"Trust me brother, I think you're wrong."

"Says the person who didn't see them making out."

"You saw them making out?"

"Well...sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"It's implied. I saw Kurapika pull away and Gon was all flushed and panting."

"That doesn't tell you anything."

"And when I confronted Kurapika, he said they were mates and that Gon would always come to him. That he becomes putty in his hands." Killua's lips twitch at the end, his blank face starting to fall. "And when I confronted Gon, he just said he couldn't leave Kurapika."

"...what if Kurapika was lying?"

"Then why would Gon say he can't leave him?"

"Maybe Gon was confused?...He's not too bright Killua."

"You don't' think I know that? He's as stupid as they get. It's like he lived under a rock."

"I just...don't think Gon would hide this from us. We're his friends. If he had a mate, he would tell us. I think you should just ask Gon if Kurapika is his mate."

"I don't feel like getting in another spat with him." Killua rolls his eyes. "I have another idea."

"Oh?" Alluka raises his eyebrow.

"I'm going to break them up."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By making Gon hate Kurapika. Somehow."

Alluka thinks for a moment before she smiles. "That sounds like it could be fun. Let me help."

"You want to help break them up?" Killua raises his eyebrow, surprised. "I thought you would be against this."

"Sure. The way you break someone up brother, is by an affair. If Kurapika cheats on him, Gon will want nothing to do with him! But that will hurt Gon...maybe we should do something that won't hurt Gon...how about we try to make Gon fall in love with someone else!"

"...I liked the cheating idea, lets stick with that-"

"But getting Gon to fall in love with someone else would be better for our friend! I know! Big brother, you could get Gon to fall in love with you!

"Huh?!"

"Yeah! If Gon falls in love with you, then he'll leave Kurapika!"

"I-I don't want that idiot to fall in love with me! Are you crazy sis?"

"I could help you get his heart." Alluka smiles, and it looks sly. "I think tomorrow you should dress in your nicest clothes and-"

"No. we're not doing that. We're going with the cheating idea. It will be way easier to get Kurapika to cheat on Gon-"

"You can do that but i'm doing my plan with or without you." Alluka huffs as she gets up and walks to her closet. She pulls out a big blue dress, one of her nicest ones. She puts it against her body and smiles. "Do you think Gon will like me in this?"

"...What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to make Gon love you, then I'm going to make Gon love me. Once Gon sees he wants someone else he'll break up with Kurapika. It's fools proof. Brother I know my relationships."

"the only thing you know from relationships is what you've read in those girly magazines." Killua's eye twitches but when his sister moves to the mirror and starts to look at herself, Killua frowns. "you can't be serious."

"But I am. I want to help Gon. I don't think Kurapika is good for him. So I'm going to help him." Alluka winks.

"Nope. I'll do it." Killua says quickly, shaking his head. "You're not going to be flirting with that guy-"

"So you're going to get Gon to fall in love with you?" Alluka's grin is too wide. Killua narrows his eyes.

"Were you trying to-"

"Great! Then it's settled then! Let's work on being nice!"

"Wait we don't have to make this into a big thing right? I mean I'll just... I don't know." Killua starts to fiddle with his pants, his ears flatten on top of his head. Alluka knows her brother is nervous, there's a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You've seduced people before plenty of times. You use to tell me all about it and laugh about it to. You know exactly what people want."

"Those were old women who couldn't keep their pants on. This is Gon. He's another man. It's different-"

"No it's not. Gon obviously like men if he's Kurapika's mate." Killua's eyes flash at that. "So just put on that charm of yours! It doesn't matter right? Since it will all be an act."

"Don't you think this is more messed up? So I get Gon to love me and he leaves Kurapika. Then what? He's going to want something from me and i'm going to have to be like 'oh well I don't really like you I was just getting you away from Kurapika, funny story right?'. No way he'll take that."

"I think this is still better then Gon finding Kurapika cheating on him. It will break his heart. Gon really likes you Killua. I doubt even if you do this that he would even consider not being your friend. You've hurt him so much and Gon still wants to be your friend."

Killua frowns, his eyebrows furrowing. "So...just make him fall in love with me? Alright." Killua straightens himself out, blowing out a puff of air. "Shouldn't be too hard. If Gon would fall for Kurapika, he'll easily fall for me. Then this whole thing can be over and we'll all have a good laugh."

"And then some."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Alluka smiles to herself before she hugs her brother. "Okay lets work on your outfit for tomorrow! Oh and you should probably text Gon! And maybe you could buy him some flowers and give them to him tomorrow-"

"I'm not going to buy him flowers!" Killua yells but his face gets red.

"Okay fine but at least give him a hug tomorrow! Actually hug him back! And you really should text him-"

"Fine I will." Killua sighs, acting as if his sister is the one really pushing him to do so. "I'll text him-"

"After we pick out your outfit!"

"I cant pick out my outfit by myself-"

"Nope I have to make sure you look your best for Gon! Once Gon gets a look at you in that one outfit he'll melt right into your arms."

"...I don't think he would...melt into my arms?" Killua tries to hide the interest in his voice. Those blue eyes have gotten glossed over as he thinks. Killua's face gets pink and he blinks, shaking his head. Alluka can't help her smile.

"Yes he would! So lets get you ready for this! If we're going to save Gon from Kurapika then I have to count on you to do the best you can do. If you can manage, i'm sure kissing would do nicely. Kiss Gon really good and he'll fall in love with you for sure."

"K-Kiss him really good?" Killua's face gets redder, those blue eyes shifting away. "This is ridiculous sis." But Alluka sees the way those blue eyes brighten up ever so lightly and the twitch of his ear.

Her brother is excited. Alluka feels like squealing. It's all coming along perfectly.

"But once Gon falls for your act, he'll break up with Kurapika. You can even do something like say it was a prank. Gon will get angry and then he'll get you back and then you'll be back to normal."

Killua seems to think about this before he nods his head. "A prank...an act. Yeah. He'll be fine. We'll break them up and then we won't have to worry about it anymore." Killua grins to himself before looking over at his sister. "..Alright lets do this. I'm not going to do anything too crazy. I doubt I'm going to kiss him."

"We'll see." Alluka giggles as she grabs her brother by the arm. "come on! We have a lot of training to do."

Killua can only let his sister pull him. If he could see the cat like smile on Alluka's face he would have ended this right here and now.

But Killua has fallen right into Alluka's trap.

* * *

"Wow!" Gon's eyes widen as he stares up at the large M that's in the sky, it's light like a lantern, attracting every creature with it's allure. Gon can smell the food and he feels his mouth water. He hasn't had diner yet...When Gon is about to walk into the McDonald's, a man starts to approach him. Gon notices the long black hair style on his head first, then how built he is.

"Are you Gon?" The man yells at him, his face scrunched up like he has to take a poo.

"Yeah!" Gon smiles, despite this man's glare. "Who are you?"

"I'm Knuckle fool and don't you forget it!" He points a bulky finger at Gon, his hole face moving when he talks as if every pour is filled with anger. "So you're the guy who needs a job. I don't think you're up for this kind of work."

"You mean being a cashier?" Gon tilts his head. "I can do anything if i'm taught."

"A cashier? Are you serious fool? I'm not here to interview for a McDonald's job. The exact opposite! Do you know what those people do to animals? How they kill them? And just treat them so horribly! Seriously! Stupid!" Knuckles face scrunches up in his yelling, his eyes getting watery.

"Are you crying?"

"No I'm not! Don't' tell anyone or i'll kill you." Knuckle sniffles, wiping at his eyes.

Gon's eyebrows furrow. If he's not getting a job at McDonald's then what is he getting a job for? Gon blinks when a dog walks up to him and starts to sniff him. Gon smiles and leans down to pet the dog, knowing just where to scratch to get the dog's tongue to hang out. It's nice being able to pet an animal again. He misses the ones back home.

"You're a dog lover?" Knuckle stops crying, getting serious again.

"Yeah." Gon smiles. " I like them."

"Do you like other animals?"

"Of course! I use to run a farm-"

"You're hired."

"Eh?" Gon blinks. Knuckle just poses with his fists on his hips, that constipated look coming back. " I am?"

"yup. I can appreciate an animal lover. That's what I've been looking for. You got this look in your eyes too." Knuckle grins. "So you're hired."

"Yay!" Gon jumps in the air, cheering. "What is my job?"

"You're job is to help me do justice around town. Starting first with destroying this McDonald's!"

"...Destroying the McDonald's?" Gon frowns. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Who the hell cares? If those bastards try to stop us, we'll just make a break for it. But here's were skill comes in. I need you to go in there and get everyone to leave so I can break this thing to the ground without hurting anyone."

"How can I do that?" Gon tilts his head.

"Think of something. Surprise me." Knuckle grunts before shoving Gon forward. "Now hurry! Time is money! You're on the clock Gon! Get to work!"

Gon nods quickly and rushes into the McDonald's. Wow, he's already gotten the job and he's already working on the first day too! Of course Gon didn't really expect that he would be helping Knuckle destroy McDonald's but it seems like a pretty okay job. Hopefully they don't' get in too much trouble. Knuckle seems very passionate about destroying this so McDonald's must have done him some wrong.

Some customers waiting in line turn to look at Gon for a moment before looking back up at the front. How is Gon going to get all these people out? This place smells so good too...

"Hi! Excuse me everyone but could you all get out of McDonald's really quick?" Gon gives them a smile when some of the people look at him. They grunt and look back up front.

"I'm not getting out of line. I want my large fries."

"This guy with the pointy ass hair better get out of my face."

Gon's eyebrow furrow. Asking them isn't going to work. What would make people leave? Gon's sure he could scare them all out if he could turn but that would expose him and he doesn't know if he could control himself or not.

"There's better food outside!" Gon yells. A really big guy looks out the widow before he glares at Gon and looks forward. Gon bites his lip. Should he just start dragging people outside? Gon hears a bang on the glass. He looks back to see Knuckle glaring at him. He's mouthing something. Tell them you're going to...what? When Knuckle says it a third time, Gon is pretty sure he's read his lips right.

"I'm going to poop!" Gon shouts loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

Everyone looks at him this time, looking confused and some grossed out. This is good. He's gotten their attention. Now to reel them in! "Lets all go poop outside!"

They all stare at him. At least they're finally looking at him but no one is making a move to leave.

"Just ignore him. Stupid teenagers."

"Kids these days, all they want to do is talk about their bowels and the person they flip flapper with."

Gon is about to say something when there's a loud knock on the glass. Gon turns to see Knuckle glaring at him.

"I didn't say poop you idiot!" Kurapika is yelling so loud that Gon can hear him. " Tell them you're going to shoot! Like shoot up the place!"

"Ohh!" Gon turns to the people. "Sorry everyone, I didn't mean I'm going to poop. I don't' have to poop. What I meant to say is i'm going to shoot up the place!"

"Please do."

"With what?"

Gon's eyebrows furrow and he looks back at Knuckle for guidance. He can see the other man sigh before he marches in. "What am I paying you for! Just start knocking them out and dragging them. They'll all start running." Knuckle shuts the door again.

"oh shit it's that guy." Someone mumbles, Gon turning around just in time to see all the customers leave. Now it's only the workers.

"We're going." The workers quickly make their way out of the McDonald's. Well that was kind of easy. Gon didn't have to do much. One look at Knuckle and they all started to run out.

"Ha! Good work Gon!" Knuckle grins as he bust in.

"I didn't really do anything." Gon blinks.

"We'll work on your scaring skills. Now the fun part. Here take this." Knuckle hands him what looks to be some sort of device. "Place that on the back wall and push this red button. Once you do, run as fast as you can to me. You got to hurry. The cops will be here any minute. They know my streak."

Gon nods and runs to the back of the restaurant. Now that he has an objective he can do so easily. He places the device on the wall and pushes the button. Numbers show up and it starts counting down. Gon runs out of the McDonald's only to see Knuckle is still running. As Gon is running after him there's a huge boom behind him. Gon whimpers, covering his ears before glancing back, his eyes widening when he sees the huge flame and the smoke where the McDonald's use to be.

"noooo! Not again!" Some by stander falls to their knees and starts punching the ground.

"Why does this always happen to the McDonald's I go to? Am I just bad luck?"

"It's because because you're such a bitch."

"The McDonald's was cut down in its prime."

"Why is this city so weird?"

"Come on! I wanted those fires! I paid like three dollars for them already!"

The people Gon got out of the building are all standing around, some frowning while others are groaning. Some just watch blankly.

"Isn't It beautiful." Knuckle puts his hand on Gon's shoulder. "We did good today Gon. We did good."

"Did we?' Gon tilts his head, not really sure as he watches the once proud McDonald's burn to the ground.

"Yes we did. Here's 500 for today. If you do better next time i'll give you more-" Knuckle hands him a large sum of money, Gon's eyes get big with excitement. He's gotten money. He doesn't know if 500 is good but it sounds good!

Gon's ear twitches when he hears sirens approaching.

"Oh shit it's the cops." Knuckle grips his fists. "Come on Gon! Lets make a break for it! Catch us if you can bastards!" Knuckle flips them off before he starts running, Gon right by his side. Gon frowns, glancing back at the siren cars that are driving towards them.

"Shoot pick us up." Knuckle talks into his wrist.

"Why am I part of this? Really?" There's a voice Gon doesn't recognize but soon Gon isn't running anymore. He runs into what looks to be a cage and then everything goes dark. When he can see again, he's not around the burning McDonald's anymore. They're in the middle of the city, people walking this way and that.

"Good job everyone. I say that was roaring success." Knuckle smirks, standing next to him.

"How did we get here?" Gon looks around.

"That's a secret. You have to work here longer to know all the secerts. Now, I'll call you when I have work for you. I pay you by day, not hour, got it?"

"So...my job is to help you destroy McDonald's?" Gon blinks.

"Not just that! You're going to be helping me around the animal shelters and other such things. It just so happened there was a McDonald's to destroy. You did good." Knuckle puts a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "Keep working at it, and you'll be a master at destroying McDonald's just like I am."

"Okay." Gon smiles though he's not really sure how he feels about all this. At least he got some money! And this job seems like it's going to be really interesting. "I'll keep doing my best!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Knuckle's grin is so wide. "Give me your number, i'll keep in contact with you." Gon hands him his phone and Knuckle gets his number out of it and puts it into his phone, which is bigger than Gon's.

"Now that you're my partner, you're going to get really popular. You're going to be a star. I'm like a national figure. Someone that everyone wants to be."

"A person who destroys McDonald's?"

"No...well yeah but it stands for so much more. We're showing them that we're not going to take their shit! If they destroy animals in such a way, we're going to destroy them! Haha!"

"Okay." Gon just nods. He's not really sure what Knuckle is talking about but at least he did his job. "I'll see you for the next job Knuckle!"

"Be ready kid!" Knuckle grins as Gon runs off back towards his apartment. "This is only the beginning!"

"I'm always ready!"Gon chuckles, feeling giddy that he got the job and he has money. Now he can buy Killua chocolate! And get himself something to eat!

He can't wait to tell Killua and Alluka that he got the job- er...well he can't wait to tell Alluka. Killua might not want to talk to him...

Gon slumps a little at the thought but his eyes shine with determination. He turns back, running toward that candy shop Killua took him too.

He'll try to make it up to Killua as much as he can.

* * *

"Oh my god. Gon's on the news."

"What?" Killua who was glaring at the outfit he is going to be wearing tomorrow and having an inner battle in his head, stops when he hears his sister. He whips his head over quickly. "Is he alright?" Killua pauses when he sees Alluka covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking in laughter.

"You have to see this."

Killua walks over so he can see the TV. Killua's eyes widen...and then he busts out laughing. There Gon is, running from the police with this big eyed look on his face as a McDonald's burns in the back ground. What also made him laugh is what the news reporter is saying.

"It looks like the McDonald's murderer has found a partner in crime. No one knows who this young boy is or why he's working with this crazy man. The batman of McDonald's now has a robin. And just like all the other times this has happen, the boy and the man disappeared before the cops could get them. Why do they destroy this fast food restaurant? We got eye witness on the boy."

A guy gets on the screen. "okay so this guy just comes into the McDonald's and is just like ' i'm going to poop!' like I didn't know he was a part of that crazy guy's raid but it was bizarre. He was trying to get us to leave McDonald's but he was really bad at it."

Killua is rolling around on the floor he's laughing so much. "My god! My sides! What the hell Gon!" Killua holds his stomach. Alluka is laughing just as much, not able to hold it in. "I can't believe Leorio set him up with that Guy! Of course it just makes sense! I shouldn't have expected anything less! Of course Gon was going to be on the news for destroying McDonald's. It's so unpredictable it's predictable!" Killua calms his laughing fit, smiling like an idiot at the screen as they continue to talk about Gon, his face flushed from his laughing. Killua's sure he's never laughed like that. Ever. And of course it was Gon who made him do it. Because that makes total sense.

"This guy is riot!" Killua snickers to himself, turning off the TV when they start talking about something else.

"Gon is the new robin, defeater of McDonald's." Alluka wipes her eyes but when she says that, the two start to laugh again. It's goes on for a while before they stop.

"I have to text him about this. What the hell." Killua grabs his phone and types eagerly, much to his sister's delight. Killua was pushing off having to text Gon, being resistant to it but it seems through his laughter he's forgotten about that.

Killua smiles to himself, his heart doing this excited flip after he sends the message, so excited to talk to the boy again-

for the moment forgetting what he's planning on doing and forgetting that he was pissed off at the other male.

He has to talk to him now that he's seen that. He can not talk to Gon after he's blown up McDonald's.

That's Killua's story and he's sticking to it.

 **Thank you for the reviews! and I can understand your English!:) Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm back Kurapika!" Gon cheers as he walks into his apartment, shutting the door behind him and locking it, carrying a couple bags.

"Gon! How did it go?" Kurapika's gray eyes brighten when they fall on the younger man who just came in. The vampire is sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of something steaming in his hand. He's wearing a white fluffy robe and his hair is sticking to his cheeks. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Great! I got the job and I earned 500 dollars for blowing up a McDonald's!" Gon cheers as he walks closer to his friend, placing the bags on the table. "I was able to buy me some dinner and some food for the refrigerator! I got Killua a lot of chocolate too! Hopefully it will help in him forgiving me." Gon rubs his head, giving Kurapika a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure it will- Wait, you did what?" Kurapika sputters when he was taking a drink of his beverage. He chokes slightly. "You blew up a McDonald's?!"

"Yeah! That's what Knuckle does, I think. He seems really proud of it too."

Kurapika blinks. "What kind of job did Leorio set you up with? Are the police after you?"

"They were but we lost them." Gon thinks he remembers one of those siren cars having the word 'police' on them.

"I think you should have gotten more than 500 for doing all that on your first day..." Kurapika calms down a bit, taking another drink of his tea. "Really, who is Leorio associating with now a days. I've met Knuckle once and he seemed okay. He didn't mention anything about his...hobby."

"Knuckle says he's a star for destroying McDonald's and everyone wants to be him."

"I doubt that." Kurapika shakes his head. "...But I suppose it's a job. Is that all you'll be doing? Destroying McDonald's? Because if so, I can talk to Leorio. I'm sure he can find you something better than that."

"It's okay. Knuckle seems really nice. He also said I'd be working at animal shelters and I like that. He said he would call me when he has another job for me. This 500 was plenty!" Gon smiles as he starts taking his items out of the bag, keeping the bag with Killua's chocolates in the front. He got milk, beef, pork, and...mostly meat. Gon picked up some food at that place Leorio took him for dinner, he got another one of those cheeseburgers.

"I've been wondering Gon, how have you been paying your apartment bill?" Kurapika gets up from his seat and takes Gon's food and starts putting them away for him. Gon tenses at the question. He can't tell Kurapika that his employer is paying for it. What should he say? Gon bites his lip and sits down on the table, not liking he has to keep lying. It's frustrating. "You haven't had a job till now...unless you have a scholarship?" Kurapika turns, raising an eyebrow at Gon. "It is rare for someone to start school in the middle of the year."

"Scholarship?" Gon repeats, a little unsure. "No...I've just spent all my money on this place. I have none left." Gon opens up the box of food he got for dinner. Hoping that sounded believable enough.

"So you paid rent in advance." Kurapika nods to himself as he sits down at the table again, taking another sip of his drink. "You must have had a lot saved up Gon. Having your own place is pretty remarkable. Especially away from home." Kurapika smiles softly, looking down at his drink. "I think you'll be one of those people who really fits in with society. Have you thought about what job you want?"

"No, not really." Gon takes a big bite out of his cheeseburger, moaning from the sweet taste of meat and grease. Gon already has a job. "Have you thought about it Kurapika?" Gon speaks with a mouth full of food, looking over at his friend.

"A little bit." Kurapika chuckles at his friend's table manners. "But I'm not too interested in it. I'm more focused on other things." Kurapika takes another sip of his drink, those gray eyes turning serious. "The Spiders will search me out more and more. They know I go to the school and they will continue to wait for me to go in and to come out. But if we can keep doing what we're doing for the next week, I'll get my chance next weekend at the festival."

"Festival?" Gon tilts his head, his amber eyes locked on Kurapika, knowing this is important. He's waiting for his master's orders. His plans.

"Yes, the festival of spirits. It's suppose to be a day were all the towns people gather together to remember the many people who died a couple years ago from a terrible bombing. But with the gangs and the Spiders around, it's become more of a ground for them to steal the gold and silver people bring as homage. There will also be priceless paintings and works of art present. Despite how bad these things turn out, they always keep bring these items, remembering their fallen. I'm not sure how long it will last though. Humans are forgetful creatures. I think they want the Spiders to take the priceless items. Some of the humans here praise the Spiders. They believe they're keeping this city safe from the other gangs that are too afraid and smart to invade the Spiders territory. The Spiders are the humans' pawns after all. They are the humans' tool against us. Any threat they will take care of. So their thieving habits don't bother the humans that much, and they'll turn their heads when someone gets murdered in the process." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet before he takes a deep, shaky breath.

"They'll be at the festival Gon. I've been constructing a layout of the place it will be held in. I'm almost finished with my plans and then I'll show them to you. We still have time. I have to be patient." Kurapika's hand that's holding his cup starts to shake, he has to grab his hand with the other and slowly stop his shaking. "...I'll let you know when it's complete. Then we can start preparing for it together. If you're still in Gon. You don't have to help me. I say this again, you owe me nothing. You've done more than enough for me."

"I'm with you Kurapika. You're not going in there alone." Gon smiles, those amber eyes lighting up. Kurapika stares at him a moment before he smiles, watching as Gon finishes his food up.

"I wonder sometimes if I should scold you for being so reckless or thank you for your constant kindness." Kurapika stands up from his seat, walking over to Gon. He licks his finger and starts to wipe the sauce that Gon had gotten on his face, a soft smile on his lips. Kurapika blinks when he realizes what he's doing and pulls away, his face flushing. "I-I did it again."

"I don't mind. When you do that...it reminds me of Mito. She would do the same thing. I miss her." Gon smiles up at Kurapika, not minding the shows of affection. He understands. Kurapika is wiping the face of Pairo.

"I don't think I can own up to Mito's standards." Kurapika smiles softly again, finishing wiping off Gon's face before patting him on top the head, Gon leaning into the touch happily. "You look tired Gon. You've been through a lot today." Kurapika frowns when he rubs his thumb against Gon's neck where the mark is.

"I am tired." Gon yawns, rubbing at his eyes before he smiles at Kurapika, standing up. "Have you been able to sleep on the couch Kurapika?"

"Yes I've been able to sleep fine." Kurapika nuzzles his head on top of Gon's, and it doesn't feel strange. It feels warm and Gon likes it. It's that affection again. Not of a mate, but of a friend, or a brother. Warmth like Mito's.

"If you have bad dreams, you can tell me about them And you can come to wake me up." Gon watches as Kurapika tenses in his hold. "Leorio told me you've been having nightmares. When I use to have nightmares back at my home, I would snuggle with Mito and she would play with my hair in till I fell asleep again. It always helped having someone listen to the nightmare. When I would talk about it...it wasn't so scary." Gon smiles up at Kurapika who is staring at him with those gray eyes slightly widen. Kurapika's eyes slowly slip shut, a smile turning his lips as he pulls the boy in for a warm hug. "I will remember that Gon. If I should have a nightmare."

"You'll come to me? Because I want to help you Kurapika. In anyway that I can."

"I'll come to you if I can not sleep by myself." Kurapika smiles fondly before he pulls Gon away. "Now off to bed yourself-"

"W-Wait I still have to do my homework." Gon frowns, his eyes widening when he remembers something. "And I have to start on that report! I need to prove to everyone that werewolves aren't just dumb animals. I have to prove Killua wrong..." Gon looks at Kurapika pleadingly. "Can you help me with my report on werewolves? Can you help me beat Killua?"

"...I can try but it's going to be hard." Kurapika frowns slightly. "You've picked a harder subject to prove. It will be hard to find sources to support you but I'll help in anyway I can. I was surprised to see how passionate you were about werewolves. I didn't know you were an activist."

"Yeah...I'm speaking for the werewolves." _I'm speaking up for myself and my people_. "They can't defend themselves right now so I'm going to do it for them. I've seen them myself Kurapika...they're not like how everyone has been talking about. They're not even like how they were in that movie. There's so much more to them then that!"

Kurapika stares at Gon a moment before he smiles. "If you see something in those werewolves Gon, then there must be something special about them. I'm sure we'll find some source to support you. We only need a few. We didn't have any homework from Brisky or Kite. So you can go to sleep. I'll start searching the internet for you, see what I can find on werewolves. This will be a learning experience for me."

"Thank you Kurapika!" Gon squeezes the other male before yawning again. "I'd really like to get started...it's due Monday...with everything going on-" Gon yawns. "I forgot."

"Sleep is calling your name." Kurapika chuckles lightly as he pushes Gon towards his room, the other male letting himself be pushed. Before Gon gets into bed he takes this time to take off his shirt and to pull off his pants, letting himself be naked. Gon sighs in relief, feeling free and non itchy as he gets into the bed, pulling up the covers. "Someone seems to be texting you." Kurapika pulls Gon's phone out of his pants and gives it to the other male. "See you in the morning Gon. If you feel ill or too weak, let me know. It's okay. We can stay home from school if you need to. I took a lot of blood out of you..." Kurapika still looks Gon over with concern.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be back to normal in the morning." Gon smiles. " Don't worry."

"If you say so...good night Gon." Kurapika smiles, rubbing Gon's cheek before he turns and walks out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Once Kurapika is gone, Gon lets out his ears and tail, sighing in relief from the release. He stretches his tail and ears out, his ears moving this way and that while is tail beats against the bed. Now who could have been texting him...it's probably Alluka-

Gon blinks when he opens up his phone and reads the name. Killua. Killua has sent him two messages. Gon's eyebrows furrow. The young werewolf wasn't expecting that. He thought Killua wasn't going to talk to him at all. They're probably mean messages. Gon braces himself when he opens them up only to blink when he reads them.

" _I saw you on the news! Are you fucking serious? That's your job? You're working with Knuckle, destroying McDonald's? I was cracking up when I saw you running. You looked so scared and confused. What the fuck."_ That was the first one.

" _How much did you get paid for doing that? Or was destroying McDonald's just a part of the interview? I just can't get over it."_ That was the second one.

Gon rubs his eyes, reading them again. Killua is...talking to him normally? But he was so mad earlier! And Gon hasn't apologized yet or given him chocolates. Why is Killua texting him like nothing happened? Killua's eyes had gotten so dark and his voice so low. He even bit him a couple of times...Gon reaches up slowly, tracing the mark on his neck and then reaching up to feel the hole in his ear.

He bit my ear again, like that one time when Killua had first walked into his apartment. Was he angry then? Does Killua bite when he's angry? Are these his marks of anger? And... Gon reaches up and touches his lips, his body feeling warm suddenly when he thinks of how Killua forced his lips on his and how his tongue had snaked passed his lips, touching everywhere inside his mouth.

When it was happening, Gon didn't know what to think. It was such a strange sensation, having someones tongue in his mouth but at the same time, it felt good. Gon felt his body warm and he wanted more of this feeling. He felt even more defenseless by Killua's kiss then he did with Killua pinning him on the floor. It was like Gon was melting into a warm mess. It was strange and new and it excited Gon. Killua's kiss was nothing like Kurapika's. At first Killua's kiss really hurt, and it was aggressive but then it got softer and nicer. It was nice even when it hurt. Even the pain had felt good in a way, when his body was being weird, getting hypersensitive when Killua had pinned him.

Gon liked the kiss. And he wanted more but Killua was angry and wouldn't give him anymore unless he stopped being friends with Kurapika. But what did that kiss mean? Was it an angry kiss to show he was angry? It did have a lot of emotion in it...

What do Kisses mean? Do they have different meanings? Is it something friends do? Kurapika kissed him on the lips but he thought they were mates. Is it something mates do? Maybe he should clarify with someone but if it's something just that mates do, Gon doesn't know how he feels about that. He doesn't know if he thinks of Killua as someone who could be his mate. He never considered it. All Gon knows is that he likes the kiss thing. He likes Killua's kiss.

Gon stiffens when his body starts to feel weird again. He feels hot and his ears are flat against his head. Gon feels restless, and the soft blanket against his bare skin is doing something to him. It feels nice, too nice. His body is hypersensitive again. Gon's instinct is telling him he should touch himself, to make him feel better. Gon flushes when he notices the heat has traveled down, below his navel. Well that's never happened before. At least not at night.

His reproductive organ- His dick, as Killua would say, has gotten a little swollen. Gon's blush spreads. He knows what this means. He wants to mate, he learned from the older werewolves that this would happen time to time, even if Gon didn't have a mate in mind. Werewolves are very horny creatures they had said and laughed. They told him to get comfortable with himself because in till Gon finds a mate he'll have to...'take care of it himself'. Gon didn't really believe them. He's never been over come with desire or lust while on his island, even with the females presenting themselves to him. He never felt a connection so that's why Gon thought he never had the problem the other males were saying he would.

Maybe It was because he was too young? Now that he's 16...maybe it's happening now? Gon doesn't have a mate so...he has to take care of it? How? Gon starts out of his thoughts when his phone vibrates again. Killua is calling him.

Gon answers quickly. "Killua?" Gon's body gets warmer and he takes a deep breath when he hears Killua's voice on the other line.

" _So now you respond to me."_ Killua grunts, sounding annoyed. _"I was starting to get the feeling you were ignoring me."_

"No, I wasn't. I just got home from work and I was surprised to see you were texting me. I thought you weren't going to talk to me...you seemed really mad earlier today. I was worried you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." Gon fiddles with his phone.

" _...You pissed me off but whatever. Be with Kurapika, I don't give a fuck."_ Killua's voice sounds dark again though. _"I wasn't going to talk to you but I decided against it. Alluka would throw a fit after all-"_

"I'm sorry, Killua. I'm sorry I hid this from you. I feel awful about it." Gon feels a whimper in the back of his throat. "You mean a lot to me. I don't like hurting you and making you angry at me."

"..." Killua is silent for a moment. _"But Kurapika means more right? Since you'll stay with him rather then listen to me."_ Killua's voice is calm but there's a darkness to it.

"Killua...you don't understand." Gon frowns. He can't leave Kurapika. The vampire is his friend and his key to Ging.

" _I understand fine."_ Killua growls. There's a moment of tense silence between them before Killua huffs. _"Like I said. I don't give a fuck."_

"So...you're not mad at me anymore?" Gon asks hopefully, turning so he's laying on his side. Gon's notice the heat hasn't left him.

" _No i'm still pissed. I'm just sort of getting over it. We're cool but don't be doing this again. Keeping something like this behind our backs."_

"I won't." Gon really hopes he's telling the truth, he doesn't want to lie to Killua anymore. Gon smiles after awhile, Killua being silent. "it's a relief to hear your voice and it's a bonus you're not yelling at me like I thought you would be when we talked again."

" _Yeah, yeah."_ Killua grunts. _"So tell me about your job. That's the reason I called. I want to hear this shit."_ Killua's voice has gotten playful.

"Okay! I need to tell Alluka too. I was thinking about texting her about it-"

" _She's right here. She'll be able to hear you."_

" _HI Gon!"_ Gon can hear Alluka's voice.

"Hey Alluka!" Gon sits up in bed, his tail wagging at being able to talk to his two friends at the same time. "Okay I'll start at the beginning! So I go to the McDonald's I'm suppose to meet Knuckles at, and I wasn't really sure who I would be looking for. I didn't expect Knuckle to be so big though! And he yelled a lot and his face scrunches up but anyway! He was there and he told me the job was going to be destroying McDonald's and that I needed to get everyone out of it so they wouldn't get hurt. I was worried that we would get in trouble but he said if we ran it would be okay. He hired me because i'm an animal lover, I forgot to add that part! So I went into the McDonald's and I really didn't know what to do or to say...Knuckle starting yelling things and I misunderstood..."

Gon keeps ranting on and on, telling Alluka and Killua everything that happened. By the end of it, Killua and Alluka are busting out laughing. Even Gon laughs with them, seeing how funny it is. He thought blowing up McDonald's was a little strange. It seems the Zoldycks thought so too.

" _God that's so you. Just everything you just said, wow."_ Killua chuckles, seeming to try to catch his breath. _"And it was caught on tape."_

" _I can't believe you were on the news Gon!"_ Alluka takes a deep breath, trying to fill her lungs back up so she can laugh some more.

"Me either! Knuckle did say I was going to be a star!"

Killua and Alluka laugh more.

" _Gon you're a wanted man now. Wanted for the destruction of an innocent fast food restatement. Shame on you. Tsk, tsk."_ Killua teases, the amusement can't he hidden from his voice.

"Knuckle doesn't think they're innocent." Gon pouts.

" _And you listen to a guy with that kind of hairstyle who goes around destroying McDonald's?"_

"Well...yeah." Gon flushes when Killua chuckles more.

" _That's great. It's just too rich."_ Killua sighs happily. _"Damn. It was just too perfect. You're a riot Gon."_ Killua laughs again, and Gon can't help to smile listening to it. It's so light and deep, a rumbling in Killua's throat. It sounds nice.

"I like it when you laugh." Gon smiles into his pillow, his body warming up and his heart beating faster. Killua stops laughing immediately. Gon frowns. "Why'd you stop?"

" _Because you're being weird!"_ Killua sputters. Gon can picture him with his face flushed right now.

"I'm just speaking the truth. When you laugh it makes me smile. It makes me happy and your laugh is nice. I like it."

" _Damn you're embarrassing."_ Killua growls but his voice isn't sharp. Gon giggles, rolling around in his bed talking to Killua, his tail banging against the bed, his smile soft.

"I guess I am."

" _The most embarrassing person I know. Seriously."_ Killua sounds like he's smiling. The two share a laugh soon after and Gon's chest feels light. He really likes this. He was tired a minute ago but now that he's talking with Killua, hearing his deep, silky voice, Gon is wide awake. _"How much money did you get for destroying that thing?"_ Killua musses.

"I got 500 dollars." Gon beams.

" _That's it? That guy ripped you off. You should have gotten at least 1000."_

"But I didn't really do anything. The people started leaving after they saw Knuckle's face."

" _Still. You could have gone to jail if they caught you."_ Killua grunts. _"What are you going to spend your money on?"_

"I bought food and I also bought a little something for you." Gon smiles, closing his eyes, picturing Killua's blue eyes brighten in interest on the other line.

" _Oh?"_ Killua can't hide his curiosity. _"What you get me?"_

"That's a secret." Gon says in a sing song voice. "You'll get it tomorrow."

" _Come on, just tell me."_

"Nope. You got to be patient Killua."

" _Bastard."_

Gon chuckles at Killua's anger, knowing it's not true. He can picture Killua smirking on the other line, that amusement shinning in his eyes.

" _I'm going to go to bed brother, Gon. I'll see you in the morning, Good night."_ Alluka calls out in the back ground.

"Goodnight Alluka! See you tomorrow."

" _Night sis."_

" _Tomorrow is going to be interesting Gon~"_ Alluka sounds like she's smiling before Gon hears a door open and close. Killua sputters into the phone and he's quiet for a minute.

"How is tomorrow going to be interesting?" Gon's eyes light up in excitement, his tail wagging and his ears perking up.

" _Ignore her. I don't know what she was talking about."_ Killua grunts but his voice sounds strained.

"Oh." Gon thinks for a moment before he smiles. "How was your hot dog night?"

" _Hm? Oh it was good. I ate like 10 hot dogs while Alluka ate two. Like always. We watched a couple of movies. It was cool."_ Killua sounds like he's moving, Gon can hear shuffling of sheets.

" I liked watching that one movie with you guys. Even though everyone died in it." Gon smiles as he turns on his back again, the covers are off him and forgotten.

" _The movies when everyone dies are the best."_

"I don't think so. I wanted that one guy to live." Gon pouts.

" _If you like them in a movie, they'll probably kill them off. Adds to the 'what the fuck' factor."_ Killua snickers.

"Well that's mean. So they make you like them on purpose just to kill them?"

" _Yup."_

It goes on like this for a while. Gon and Killua talking about this and that. They end up talking about school and Alluka and what they're planning on doing Sunday when they hang out. Most the time they just talk about anything that seems to pop into their heads. It's nice.

"I had this dream once that the world was being taken over by aliens that turned people strange colors. Everyone around me was purple and they had big noses because of the aliens. I was the last human left and I kept running from the aliens. I didn't want to be purple and have a big nose!"

" _Did they end up getting you?"_ Killua chuckles, his voice smooth and it's comforting in the dark. It's like Gon isn't alone in this room, the other male is in here with him. _"What the hell kind of dreams are you having?"_

"They did get me! And I turned purple and It was horrible. I woke up with my heart beating fast."

" _You get frighten over the weirdest things."_ Killua snickers.

"Have you had any strange dreams Killua?"

" _I don't have dreams."_ Killua's voice goes back to being blank, the amusement taken out of his voice.

"Really? No dreams? That's no fun." Gon frowns, staring up at the ceiling. "No dreams at all?"

" _Well, I guess I've had dreams before. But they were only dreams about my training or work. It was like I woke up and lived it and then I went to sleep and dreamed it."_ Killua grunts. _"So I call those nightmares."_

"Do you still have nightmares?" Gon's voice shows his concern, his eyebrows furrowing.

" _Not really. Then again, I don't sleep that much. When I have been sleeping it's just darkness. Which i'm fine with."_

"Mito use to tell me that if you start dreaming about work that you're too stress out." Gon's tail moves slowly as he thinks. "Maybe you're stressed out." Gon smiles when he gets an idea. "Killua would you like me to help you relieve some stress?"

" _...Eh?"_ Killua questions but there's a sort of interest in his voice. _"Relieve some of my stress how exactly? And I'm not that stressed. It's just a thing that happens. I've always had sleeping patterns like this."_

"I could give you a massage!" Gon's ears perk up to the sound of Killua dropping the phone. When he knows Killua picked it back up, he continues. "I've become really good at it! A massage from me and you'll be asleep and relaxed in no time! I use to give massages all the time once I was taught by our home's health person. They told me that it's important to keep everyone as stress free as possible. Stress can make you sick and if you don't get good sleep it can mess with you mentally. Good sleep equals good mental health is what he use to say."

" _I-I don't need a massage from you. My mental health is just fine, thank you. So what, you just went around giving a bunch of people massages?"_ Killua's voice is a mix between irritated and flustered.

"Anyone who needed it. Most the time it was the females that would come to me saying they needed help going to sleep. I must have done a good job because they kept coming back." Gon beams, rolling on his stomach, his tail swishing. He's been restless while talking to Killua.

" _I'm sure they did come back."_ Killua grumbles. _"I don't see any other reason why they would be coming back to you for a massage."_ Killua's voice is strained. _"Tell me Gon, do centaurs sleep around a lot? Do you guys even get mates?"_

"Sleep around?"

" _Have you mated with a bunch of people?"_

"I haven't mated with anyone." Gon tilts his head at the change in conversation.

" _Really?"_ Killua's speaks quickly only to cough. _"Seriously? I would think someone who had all these females' attention would have mated already."_ Killua is quiet for a moment. _"...I would expect someone as hot as you would have fucked with a lot of people already."_ Killua's voice gets deeper. Gon feels a shiver go through his body, his arms getting covered in goosebumps.

"I haven't mated with anyone. I've had plenty of offers but I didn't feel a connection with them." Gon feels heat rush to his face and his body starts feeling strange again. The soft sheets are cool against his hot chest and it makes Gon sigh.

" _No one's had you yet..."_ Killua mumbles, Gon barely hearing it. There's this hint of something that Gon makes out. Hope? Happiness? Something in between?

"Killua, have you mated with anyone?" Gon tilts his head, he can't help to be curious about his friend. Killua started asking him these questions and it just brought to his attention that Gon doesn't' know if Killua's already found a mate. Gon's ears are perked up and his heart is beating faster. Is he afraid? He's not sure he likes this feeling as he waits for Killua to answer.

" _Nah, I haven't. Trust me when I say though I've gotten a shit ton of offers. Those annoying girls just throw themselves at me. None of them have reached my standards, I wouldn't so much as touch them, and I certainly wouldn't mate with them. Yuck."_

"What are your standards Killua? What do you look for in a mate?" Gon finds his tail wagging a mile a minute after Killua told him he hasn't mated with anyone. Gon feels happy. There's this warmth spreading in his chest that is affecting his body once again. The young werewolf finds he's very interested to know what Killua wants in a mate.

" _I haven't really thought about it honestly. I've never been interested in finding a mate, I wanted to put that off till the very end. But I guess if I could have a mate, what I would want is someone who's fun to be around. Someone who can keep up with me, they have to be interesting, someone who cares, someone who is real. Someone who's the exact opposite of me. With black hair and an amazing smile-"_ Killua stops talking suddenly. He takes a sharp intake of breath, letting it out. _"with huge tits and a nice ass too. A girl that has the whole package. Someone who can cook too."_

"you shouldn't base your mate off of physical appearance." Gon frowns at the end of Killua's list. He couldn't help to note that Gon doesn't have the breast Killua seeks, and Gon can't cook. He thinks he may fit the other things though, and just that fact gets Gon's tail to wag again. "When looking for a mate you should look into their heart and look into yours. If you feel happy with them and all you want to do is get closer then that's someone who is mate material." Gon smiles to himself. "I don't care if my mate is male or female. It just depends on how I feel about the person."

" _How you feel about them huh?"_ Killua is quiet again. _"If there's someone who is mate material, when you look into your heart, what would you find?"_

"Happiness." Gon closes his eyes, his ears perking up. " A warmth spreads when you're with this person, and you'd find that a smile is always close on your lips. I think you would find a want to get closer. Mito told me when you find your mate, it will be an overwhelming feeling. It builds and builds till you can't control your feelings anymore and you'll do anything to get this person."

Killua is silent for a moment. _"Dude you're so lame."_ Killua chuckles but it sounds strange. _"You're a hopeless romantic, I wouldn't expect you to be that type. 'Look into their heart and yours'. Sounds like something right out of a hallmark card."_

"I'm not lame! It's true! You should look into your heart! And theirs! You don't want to get a mate who doesn't love you back."

" _Funny you would say that."_ Killua chuckles but it's humorless. _"Maybe you should take your own advice Gon."_

"Huh?" Gon blinks, his ears flattening on top of his head when Killua's tone changes into something not so nice.

" _You have shitty judgment."_

"How?" Gon sits up on the bed, his ears twitching. When did he make a bad choice? Why is Killua talking about his judgment now?

" _You staying with Kurapika is a shitty judgment on your part. You're obviously not looking into his heart. You'd find that he certainly does not love you."_

"Staying with Kurapika isn't bad judgment! He means a lot to me and Kurapika does love me! He's not bad like you think Killua-"

" _you're such a dumb ass."_ Killua snarls. Gon finds himself glaring and he grips his fist. He's getting angry, his face getting red from Killua calling him stupid. Gon opens his mouth, only to stop when an image of Killua flashes through his mind. He remembers Killua's expression as he pinned Gon to the ground, that hidden hurt in those icy blue eyes.

It wasn't too long ago that Gon hurt Killua. Kurapika is still a sore subject. Killua is just lashing out because he's hurt.

"Killua, when Sunday comes around, I'm going to give you a really nice massage."

" _H-Huh? I told you I don't want a massage! And don't change the subject!"_ Killua flusters.

"I want to take away your stress. I want to help you sleep better. You're really dear to me so if you're having trouble sleeping, I want to help in any way I can." Gon smiles, feeling the air between them shift. "So I'm giving you a massage Sunday, whether you want it or not! It'll put you right to sleep and It will feel really good."

" _I don't need a massage..."_ Killua's dark tone has left him. His voice is strained again.

"I want to help you Killua." Gon wishes he could see Killua's face. Just hearing his voice isn't enough.

" _...Do whatever you want. If you do anything weird I'll kill you though."_ Killua gives in, his voice sounding a little strange. _"Why are you still being kind to me? I attacked you today. I'm sure you still have the marks to prove it. Why do you care if I have trouble sleeping? If I was you, I would be like 'ha, fuck you, that's what you get'. So why aren't you like that?"_

"I know you attacked me because you were hurt about me and Kurapika. I understood. You can attack me all you want, it's not going to stop me from being your friend and caring about you. There's something special about you Killua. I feel it in my chest when I'm around you and I love just talking to you, like we are now. When I'm with you, I have so much fun and I just love seeing you smile and laugh. I don't think there's anything you could do that would change how I feel about you. It's like I've already made up my mind, I made it up when I first say you, that I wanted you to be my friend. And I plan on keeping it that way." Gon smiles, his chest feeling warm.

" _You're..."_ Killua swallows. Gon wonders how his face looks right now. _"...So fucking embarrassing. Who says the stuff you do? How am I even suppose to react to that? You're pretty much saying I could do anything and you would still care about me?"_

"That's right." Gon beams.

" _...You're really stupid. Seriously."_ Killua's voice is light though, something airy and warm about it. _"What should I do? With someone like you?"_ Killua mumbles to himself but Gon hears it.

"That's easy!" Gon smiles. " Talk to me, play with me, be my friend and just stay with me. Let's watch movies and race and train and eat together! Everything I do with you is fun."

" _Yeah..."_ Killua sounds like he's smiling. Gon pictures his lips coming up, ever so slightly and it gets his heart to skip a beat. The reactions Killua causes in him... _"I guess hanging out with you isn't too bad."_

"You have a lot of fun Killua." Gon whines, getting the other male to chuckle.

" _Nah, not really."_ He muses.

"Liar." Gon sticks out his tongue only to yawn soon after, rubbing at his eyes.

" _Aw is someone tired?"_ Killua sounds like he's smirking. " _Does little Gon need his beddy bye time?"_

Gon glances over at the clock. It's three in the morning and Gon is tired but the challenge in Killua's voice gets a fire to burn in his eyes.

"No. I can stay up. I don't need to sleep." Gon glares at the phone.

" _Says the guy who said you need sleep for good mental health. Tsk, tsk Gon."_

"One day isn't too bad." Gon crosses his arms, frowning slightly.

" _If you're trying to stay up later than me, you won't be able to do it. I don't have to sleep for days. You'll be asleep soon enough."_

"I will not be." Gon sits up in bed to help himself wake up. "I can stay up with you Killua."

" _We'll see."_ Killua is smirking.

Gon has a feeling that he'll lose if they keep on going like this. Gon knows Killua wasn't lying about being able to stay up for days on end. Gon could sense it. The young werewolf likes to sleep so this will be a challenge for him. He's really tired from being weak from Kurapika feeding off of him too...

So Gon thinks of a dirty trick.

"Hey Killua~" Gon can't help his smile. "I have a song to sing for you. Mito would always sing it to me before I went to bed." Once he hears Mito's song he'll fall asleep right away!

" _Do it then."_ Killua shifts, Gon realizing that he's just getting into his bed.

Gon lays his head down, trying to remember how the song went...his eyes feel really heavy. All of today seems to catch up to him as he thinks of Mito and her song. Gon falls asleep before he can utter the first word of the song.

Gon really is exhausted. Once his head touched the pillow, he was out for the count. The confusion, the stress, and the worry of today settling in, his aching muscles aching one last time before he lets himself get consumed by darkness.

Gon knows he'll feel a hell of a lot better in the morning, despite having lost to Killua so easily. He'll be angry when he wakes up in the morning and he'll whine but it's for the best.

The poor boy really is exhausted.

* * *

Killua's lips turn in a soft smile as his sensitive ears pick up on the change in Gon on the other line. He can hear the quiet breathing that's coming out of parted lips, whatever Gon was saying was left forgotten. Killua knows Gon has fallen asleep. As Killua knew he would, but the other man had to be tired if he fell asleep mid sentence. That's a shame. Killua was a little interested to know what Gon was going to sing. He wonders if Gon is a good singer...

Now that Gon is asleep this is the time for Killua to hang up right? That's what a normal person would do but Killua finds himself just laying in bed, listening to Gon breathing on the other line. His sensitive ears being able to pick it up as if Gon was right here with him. Killua's finger is over the end button but he doesn't push it in, the assassin finding that he can't get rid of the smile on his lips or this feeling in his chest. There's something comforting about listening to Gon sleep. Killua knows that what he's doing is creepy as shit but he can't help it.

He's been on the phone with Gon for four hours. They've been talking non stop and Killua hasn't gotten bored. No, he's had fun. Just sitting around, talking to Gon. The other male made him smile, made him angry and made him flush. So many emotions in so little time. Killua tried flirting with Gon a bit at the end when they were talking about mates, trying to ease his way into his role that he's going to be putting on tomorrow.

He wasn't expecting to learn that Gon hasn't mated with anyone...or how happy that made him. It filled him with this light, this hope, this relief. Gon hasn't been claimed by anyone. Killua can still be his first- Not that he is going to be his first...just...The assassin doesn't know. He's confused. These feelings are strange and he doesn't understand it. He wasn't even planning on talking to Gon like he did. He was just going to call him because his sister was pressuring him to do so and the fact that he thought Gon was ignoring him...and that made him feel anxious. He started to worry about the damage he may have caused but of course Gon was fine. Nothing gets him down. As Gon kept talking, so did Killua, and he just didn't want to stop.

Now Gon is asleep, and Killua is still on the phone. The assassin isn't tired. He's too hyped up to go to sleep and as he told Gon, he can go for days without sleep. Listening to Gon's soft breathing, Killua doesn't want to sleep. The assassin's ears twitch on the top of his head as he picks up the shifting of the sheets, Gon must be moving in his sleep.

Killua's eyes become half lidded, and if Killua could see his smile, he would be embarrassed by how he looks. Killua closes his eyes, wondering how Gon looks right now. Is he curled into a ball? Under the covers? How does his face look? Does he take up all the bed? In Killua's mind he pictures Gon laying on his side, his legs curled up, his lips slightly parted and that bright face calmed into a peaceful glow. _Cute._..Laying here, being able to hear Gon, it feels like the other male is with him. This large bed doesn't feel so big anymore. After Gon said something about him feeling lonely sleeping alone in such a big bed, Killua has noticed it. It is a big bed and yesterday, after he did...the deed, all he could do was lay their and stare at the ceiling, thinking about what he done and why he had done it...and all he could think about is that...

His bed is too big for just himself.

The day just went by and he thought that if he would not talk to Gon that these weird feelings would go away but if anything it just made him anxious and annoyed. He doesn't want to ignore Gon and he doesn't want to be ignored. There's a want in him, a desire and it burns.

Like right now, listening to Gon's calm breathing while he lays in bed with his own eyes closed, picturing the other male next to him in those bed...Killua burns. He feels warm and his body is moving without him thinking about it. He reaches out, as if to touch the boy that isn't really here, wanting to feel him and bring him closer. Killua's body is hot and he knows what's going on down below. He won't act on it. He refuses. He focuses just on Gon's soft breathing, trying to keep his thoughts from turning into something strange. The fact he's still listening is strange but he doesn't think about that.

His mind is being flooded with images of Gon and he still can't help to wonder what he looks right now. Is he smiling, is his hair disheveled? Is he wearing anything? Killua's breath hitches and his eyes snap open. That's a dangerous train of thought but the idea has already rooted itself in his brain. Gon thinks clothes are troublesome, Killua doubts he would sleep in them. Killua feels hot, his ears flattening on top of his head as he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. He grips his sheets and he grinds his teeth.

"How pathetic." Killua mumbles, laughing to himself but it's a humorless chuckle. This desire and how severe it is. It's made him sick and his body wantonly reacts to it. In this darkened room, all alone, with nothing but Gon's breathing, Killua is able to realize how desperately...he wants the other male. Killua's boxers have become tight and he knows if this continues he'll end up giving into these strange desires. With a shaky hand Killua ends the phone call, getting rid of Gon's soft breathing, leaving Killua alone in this large bed.

Killua lays very still, very stiff, trying to wipe his mind of all thoughts as he just stares at the ceiling. He'll ignore his problem. He'll ignore how warm he is...but as he stares at the ceiling, alone in this room, without Gon on the phone...

He can't help to think to himself that his bed is too big.

* * *

"Should we go over it again?" Alluka smiles excitedly over at her brother, the two Zoldcyks standing in front of the school, waiting in their normal spot for the spiky haired male.

"I think I got it. You didn't stop talking about it last night." Killua grumbles, shifting from foot to foot every once in awhile. He feels restless, knowing what he's about to do, how he's about to act. It shouldn't bother at him all. Killua has been raised to be an actor. The better you're able to lie, the more likely you are to survive in this world. Killua was taught this at a young age. He knows how to fit the part. He knows how to act like he's into someone, he knows how to seduce someone. He's done it before. So this isn't different. It's just Gon. Only Gon.

Killua glares at a couple of girls who have stopped to gawk at him, their mouths open and a bit of drool falling out. They squeak and run off. Killua rolls his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "I know I look good but damn, do they have to stare like that?"

"This just comes to show that you look really good brother! I'm sure Gon won't be able to resist you." Alluka smiles knowingly as she looks over at her brother. Killua's cheeks flare up and he looks away from his sister. Why the hell his heart beating faster? Why did he feel excited when Alluka said that? He's playing an act. Be professional. Killua knew what he was doing when him and Alluka picked out this outfit. This outfit is only used when Killua needs to seduce others. He would never wear it for any other reason than work.

The outfit itself is simple. It's a blue button up shirt with baggy jeans. The button up shirt is unbutton to about the level of his nipples, showing just a bit of his pale, muscular chest. The button up shirt is also short sleeved so his arm muscles are displayed and his jeans are low on his waist, so low that anyone can see the dip of his hips. The outfit is too showy for Killua's liking but there's another factor added into this outfit. Alluka fixed his hair this morning, brushing and teasing his hair, making his white locks look even more puffy. She even put a little make up on his eyes, saying that it would add to their pop factor or something. When Killua looked in the mirror, he realized she put some eye liner on his upper lid, making his eyes look sharp. Killua didn't admit it, but his sister knows what she's doing. The make up looks good on him surprisingly.

The thought of Gon seeing him like this though made this shiver go down his spine and he felt anxious, he still does. He can't help to wonder if Gon will gawk at him like all these stupid girls are. There's something gnawing at him in the back of his mind...what if he's not enough? What if Gon doesn't even react to this?...and what if he does? Killua swallows and he shifts from foot to foot, this sharp eyes looking around for Gon.

"It'll work." Killua tenses, looking over at his sister who is smiling so gently. "Trust me." Could she sense he was getting worried about it?

"I know." Killua grunts, looking forward, glaring ahead. "I will get Gon to fall in love with me easily. The poor bastard isn't going to know what hit him once I'm done with him." Killua grins but it feels strange on his face. He makes sure it doesn't look strange. "I'll show you how good I am at acting sis." Killua winks. "We'll have Gon away from Kurapika in no time." He smirks but on the inside his heart is beating way too fast. He still can't calm his body down. This is an act. This isn't something to worry about. It's a prank. It's not real. Killua knows how to act, he knows how to lie. This won't be anything different.

"Killua, Alluka!" Killua perks up at the voice, picking Gon out pretty quickly. The other male just ran out of some bushes, and he's running straight for them, a big smile on his face. "Damn I lost last night didn't I Killua? I fell asleep. I was pretty tired." Gon whines as he stops right in front of them. Those amber eyes finally lock on Killua, and only Killua. Blue orbs stare into amber. Killua watches Gon's body tense up, a soft blush covering those tan cheeks before he glances away, shifting slightly.

Killua feels his mouth go dry. He caused that blush on Gon's face. Does he like it? Does he like seeing him like this?

"Wow Killua...you look amazing." Gon looks back at him, a large, kind, smile on his lips, those amber eyes so bright. "Did you do something different? Your hair and eyes seem a little different...I really like it. Killua looks really good."

Killua opens his mouth, only to choke on whatever words that were going to come out. He finds his face flare up and he can't stop his blush. He opens and clenches his fist, his mind going into a panic. He's suppose to be saying how good Gon looks. He's suppose to be reeling Gon in but all he's doing is staring at Gon like a gaping fist. His heart is hammering in his chest and all he can think about is that Gon is looking at him. Gon called him amazing...Gon really likes how he looks and Killua is causing a reaction in the other male. Just that fact alone threatens to snap something in Killua's brain.

"Hm? Killua are you okay?" Gon tilts his head when Killua just keeps staring at him with a blank expression.

"Big brother?" Alluka frowns slightly.

"I-I'm fine..." Killua licks his dry lips but his heart won't calm down. What is he suppose to be doing again? Right...seducing Gon. He's doing an awful job. His grandfather would be disappointed. This is pathetic. Killua has always been able to fill out all the roles he's had to play. So why is he standing here like a deer caught in headlights? Why does he feel like running?...Killua takes a deep breath but when he locks eyes with amber, he holds back a whimper. Gon's bright eyes are staring at him with confusion and concern. It's enough to make Killua's heart to skip a beat. And once again he's frozen. Killua feels his face heat up even more, the tips of his ears getting warm. He must look like a fucking idiot right now, just gaping at Gon. Why is he so weird? why can't he act right when it comes to Gon?

Gon stares at him for a moment longer before his eyes light up. "Oh let me give you this before I forget!" Gon hands Killua a plastic bag, his panic being forgotten now that he has something else to focus on.

"What's this?" Killua digs into the bag, his eyes widening slightly as he pulls out a box, an all too familiar box. "Chocolate robots!" Killua looks at Gon, his eyebrow raising in confusion but his chest feels tight and warm and...

"They're your favorite right?" Gon smiles and it's so... "When we went to the candy store you bought so many of them but I didn't make enough to get you a whole bag full. It may not be too much right now but don't worry, I'll be getting you more. I wanted to get something as a token of my apology. I felt awful yesterday. I hope they make you happy Killua."

Gon bought me chocolate? A whole plastic bag full of chocolate robots...these things aren't the cheapest thing either. Killua's sure Gon spent about 100 dollars on this chocolate for him. He spent the money he just earned to get him chocolate and he remembered his favorite snack. Even after what Killua did to him yesterday...Gon did this for him. He was never angry with him, even after he bit him.

Killua swallows the lump in his throat, his muscles in his neck doing a spasm. The warmth has spread from his fingers, throughout his body. He finds his blue eyes lighting up and he can't hide how he feels right now.

He's...happy.

"Thanks... You didn't have to do this though idiot." Killua mumbles but his voice is too soft. "I could buy myself chocolate. You didn't have to spend your money. I already forgave you..." Killua looks up from the chocolate to see Gon smiling so largely, a relief in his eyes.

"I wanted to spend my money on you Killua! I wanted to buy you chocolate! You've been so kind to me, buying me food and letting me into your home. I wanted to give you something that you like."Gon looks so pleased with the idea that he made Killua happy. He lets out this cute little laugh, his nose crinkling up. Killua feels his arms get covered in goosebumps. That warmth, that itch, that desire grows...along with the fond smile on Killua's face. The assassin was doom from the start but the poor boy doesn't even know it.

"Aww that was so nice Gon." Alluka covers her face, her cheeks getting flushed and there's this smile on her face that is wide. She gives Killua a nudge and he feels himself freeze up again. He knows what she's pushing him for. Killua needs to do more then just thank him.

"I'll have to...get you something in return for this." Killua swallows down what ever nervousness he feels and takes a step forward, making his voice lower. As he walks closer he subtlety flexes his muscles, his heart beating faster when he sees Gon has noticed it.

"O-Oh you don't have to Killua." Gon smiles brightly, that soft blush coming back to his cheeks that makes Killua just want to throw him on the ground and..."You've gotten me enough." Gon starts to look Killua up and down with no shame, the assassin feels his mouth go dry and he freezes again. "I really like your clothes. They show off your muscles Killua!"

"You like what you see?" Killua gives him his most charming smile, brushing his hair back, his eyes half lidded. On the inside he's flipping out. Talking to Gon like this, all low and sensual. It's embarrassing. Killua has said things more lewd and sexual then this to complete strangers but Gon is making him nervous.

"Yeah I do!" Gon beams and those amber eyes are too innocence. Can't he tell in his voice that he's flirting with him? Or is Gon just super dense? This is going to be harder than he thought.

"Do you want to touch me?" Killua leans in, whispering huskily into Gon's ears, feeling his own cheeks heat up from his own words. Killua licks the shell of Gon's ear, not really thinking about it. When he saw that Gon's ear has healed, he couldn't help himself. He feels Gon's ear get warm with blood.

"Can I?" Gon turns his head to look at Killua, those amber eyes are bright with an excitement and those cheeks are flushed.

"Go ahead." Killua finds himself saying, swallowing thickly, his heart beating faster. He's forgotten where he is, what he's doing. Now all he can think about is where Gon is going to touch him. Killua's eyes widen when Gon hugs Killua, burying his head into his chest, sighing happily. Killua tenses up, taking a sharp intake of breath at the warmth that is Gon. With Killua's chest being exposed, Gon's hot cheek is pressed against Killua's flesh. He can feel Gon's breathing on his warming skin. Killua's heart is beating so rapidly. His fingers twitch, frozen on the spot for a moment but when his sister makes a sound, he remembers what he's suppose to do.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Killua warps his arms around Gon's waist, for the first time, hugging the other male back. Killua's breath hitches in his throat when Gon looks up, beaming at him, looking so happy. The assassin feels like he's done something, by hugging Gon back for the first time, by returning Gon's show of affection, he feels like he's gotten closer to Gon. He feels like something is breaking down inside of him and he shouldn't feel like this. Killua is only acting. This isn't real...so why the hell is his heart beating like this and his stomach feels like it's fluttering just from Gon tightening his grip on him.

"Wow! Killua you're hugging me back!" Gon giggles, nuzzling his head into Killua's chest. "And you haven't pushed me off yet-"

Killua pushes Gon off, his face getting too hot for his liking. "W-We're going to be late for class." Killua turns to start walking only to stop when he sees his sister giving him this sly smile. Killua raises his eyebrow at her, hoping she doesn't notice the slight panic he felt at such a look. It's not like his sister can see what he's feeling right? This was all her idea anyway! He only hugged Gon back because of her and her stupid plan.

"Yeah you're right!" Gon's eyes widen like he forgot about school, he skips up to Killua, this smile too big. "That was the first time we hugged! We should hug more often Killua! I liked it!"

"Don't go shouting stuff out like that!" Killua snaps, that warm feeling spreading through his chest.

"I think you two should hug more often too Gon." Alluka smiles, handing Killua the bag of chocolate Gon had gotten him.

"Oh Alluka!" Gon moves so he's walking in between the two Zoldycks, his eyes wide with merriment. "Now I remember what I wanted to tell you guys! I had a crazy dream last night and you both were in it!" Gon looks between Alluka and Killua, the two zoldycks both look interested.

"Really what was it about?" Alluka can't help to smile at how excited Gon looks.

"Okay so in my dream we were all at McDonald's for some reason and Killua was angry at me because I was wearing a shirt made of chocolate. Alluka, you were sitting on top of the counter and you had a crown on your head. You were the queen of McDonald's in my dream and all of a sudden there were a bunch of people in McDonald's and Killua was bring me closer to you and I was in hand cuffs."

"I was the queen of McDonald's?" Alluka can't help to giggle.

"Sounds like me. I would be pissed if you were wearing chocolate. What a waste." Killua chuckles, seeming to enjoy this weird little story of Gon's. "Keep going. Did I cuff you for your crimes against chocolate?"

"No, you cuffed me because Alluka was angry that I destroyed a McDonald's. She sentence me to be flushed down the toilet. In the dream, I was really scared because I didn't understand how I would have flushed down the toilet." By this time Alluka and Killua are both chuckling but Gon keeps going. "Killua was about to put me in the toilet when Leorio came out of no where and was like 'I'll save you Gon!' but he tripped over his feet and he fell into the toilet instead. He got flushed down the toilet." Gon frowns at that part but Killua is cracking up. "Then Alluka said something like, the toilet has been appeased. McDonald's has been avenged. And then everyone went back to eating their food and I was left staring at the toilet and then I woke up."

"What the fuck." Killua wipes at his eye. "What kind of dreams do you have?"

"I can't believe Leorio got flushed down the toilet. "Alluka giggles not able to help it.

"The toilet has been appeased?" Killua sputters into laughter after he had stopped. "God, I have to tell that old man about this. He'd have a fit."

"I'm sure you had that weird dream because of what you did yesterday with McDonald's." Alluka smiles as the three walk into their math class.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. It was really weird though." Gon chuckles.

"I should get you a crown sis, I didn't know you were royalty." Killua chuckles. "My queen of McDonald's."

"And what a graceful queen I am." Alluka giggles. The three share a laugh as they sit down in their regular spot, Gon sitting between Alluka and Killua. The assassin has once again forgotten about his plan and what he's suppose to be doing. Gon is too distracting.

Killua finds the smile wiping off his face when he feels that they're being watched. Killua slowly glances over to see Hisoka is staring at Gon with this strange smile on his face and Illumi is staring at him with those blank eyes.

They're both no good. Killua glares at Hisoka, his blue eyes getting dark in warning. Hisoka notices this and only smirks. Only then does he realize that Kurapika is also looking at Gon. Killua snarls, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling up. Kurapika sees this and looks forward. _Back the fuck up Vampire._

"Good morning class. I bet you all enjoyed not having any homework to do." Brisky walks into the classroom, her fists on her hips as she grins at her students. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Today we're going to be breaking up into pairs to do some work. I'll be picking the groups so don't even ask."

"Ohh Brisky can I be paired with Gon?" Hisoka speaks up, licking his lips, giving Brisky this look that would make most either cringe or bite their lip with desire.

"No." Killua speaks up before Brisky does.

"We'll see if you get him. In this hat I have everyone's names, I'm going to pick two and they will be partners-"

"I'm with my sis." Killua's expression gets dark.

"Yes I know Killua. You two aren't a part of this." She rolls her eyes before she digs into the hat. Killua can't help to be tense as she keeps calling out names, pairing people together. So far she hasn't called Gon, Kurapika or Hisoka. Gon could get paired with them-

"Kurapika and Hisoka." Brisky calls out. Killua can't help to grin, a relief washing over him. The two people he was worried Gon would be paired up with ended up getting paired together. Ha. Serves the vampire right-

"Gon and Illumi."

The smirk Killua had on his face gets wiped off, his chest getting tight in a sort of panic. Alluka's face gets pale too. She must be thinking the same thing.

"Illumi?" Gon's eyes flash as if he recognizes that name, his eyebrows furrowing to something close to a glare. "Who's illumi?"

The man in question stands up, his tall, thin appearance casting a dark shadow on everyone under him. "That's me." His voice is blank and his expression doesn't change. Killua wants to grab Gon and tell him stay with them. He almost does if not for Gon rushing over to Illumi, Killua not able to see his face or to gauge what he's thinking.

They stare at each other for a moment before they sit down, aways from Killua, in the corner. Gon's back is to him so all he can see is Illumi's face. Killua bites his lip, his stomach twisting... Illumi won't do anything. Not here. He doesn't have anything to worry about. Killua looks at Alluka and can see that she's starting to sweat.

"I have a bad feeling about this brother..." Alluka glances up at Killua, the frown on her lips making Killua's blood boil. Illumi has put his sister through enough shit. Of course she's worried about Gon being with Illumi. The bastard could do anything, even if not physically, mentally. Killua puts a hand on his sister's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." Killua hopes he sounds more reassuring than he feels. Hisoka and Kurapika are also looking over at Gon and Illumi. If Kurapika is Gon's mate he must be worried. If Kurapika is Gon's mate why isn't he doing anything about this? The blonde just looks away like it's not happening. Hisoka just keeps watching, this smirk on his lips.

Killua should do something. Gon is his sister's friend and she's worried...Gon is his friend. He needs to protect him from his brother.

He won't let Illumi do anything to Gon.

* * *

"So you're Illumi." Gon locks eyes with those blank orbs of the man sitting in front of him. Gon feels a growl in the back of his throat from just looking at him. There's something that Gon doesn't like about him, his instinct telling him that this guy is bad news. This Illumi was who Alluka was afraid of back when Hisoka was threatening Alluka so he could come in and hang out with them at Kurapika's dorm. Alluka got pale and she started to sweat. She was terrified of the idea of this guy. Gon wants to growl at this man, he wants to show aggression because this man is a threat to Alluka in some way. And Gon's going to find out how.

"So you're Gon." Illumi hums, his face not changing even when Gon is outwardly glaring at him. Those black eyes just keep staring, and staring. Gon keeps staring back.

"What did you do to Alluka?" Gon doesn't look away from Illumi when Brisky puts a piece of paper between them.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to it."

"I know you're lying." Gon's eyes narrow. "Just from hearing your name, Alluka got really pale and nervous. Why is Alluka scared of you? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I've only done what's needed to be done." Illumi puts his hand up as if showing he's innocent. "Why do you care about it?"

"It?" Gon questions, his eyebrows furrowing at this strange man. It's like his face doesn't move, as if his flesh is made of plastic. No emotion crosses his expression.

"Yes it. The thing that you have been spending your time with." Illumi points behind Gon, getting him to turn his head. The young werewolf feels his stomach twist when he sees Illumi is pointing at Alluka. His friend is looking over at them, tensing when Illumi points at her, those blue eyes shaking. Killua's expression is so dark and he looks like he's about to get up.

"Don't call her that." Gon turns his attention back on Ilumi, growling. His amber eyes set on fire. "She's not a thing. Alluka is really nice and cute and she makes really nice clothes and she likes stuffed animals and she knows how to heal others. She's great-"

"You don't know anything about It do you?" Illumi leans closer, those blank eyes not changing. "The thing has you fooled. You believe it's female. I'm sure Kil hasn't told you the truth-"

"Illumi." Killua snarls from across the room. Gon can hear the other male get up from his seat. "Say anything more-"

"What will you do Kil?" Illumi looks up calmly. Gon doesn't turn around but the air In the room has become so thick that it feels like the room is closing in on them. All the students are working quietly, their faces pale. Hisoka and Kurapika are watching, Gon can sense it.

"Killua sit down and get to work. Illumi, I don't see that you've started working on the questions with Gon. Don't make me get angry with you two." Brisky's voice gets low. Gon hears Killua sit back down but he still hasn't looked away from Illumi who is just staring at him now.

"Why are you so mean to Alluka. Who are you?" Gon leans in, glaring at this man.

"I'm Kil's older brother. I would think he would tell you that. I suppose you two aren't as close as I thought." Illumi hums, those blank eyes finally looking away from Gon to look down at the math paper that Brisky gave them.

"Wait your Killua's big brother? Then you're Alluka's brother too!" Gon's eyes widen. His two friends really haven't said anything about Illumi or that he's their brother. The only other sibling Gon knows about is the guy Killua was making fun of for being big.

"I am not its brother. It is not a part of our family."

"What are you saying?" Gon feels his body heat up from his anger. He doesn't like him. He doesn't like how his face doesn't change. He doesn't like how he's saying this like it's nothing. "If you're Killua's brother then your Alluka's brother too! She's not an it! She's your sister, why are you being mean to her?-"

"you know nothing about our family Gon." Illumi eyes mechanically lock with Gon's again. "You don't know what Alluka is do you?"

"She's...um..." Gon falters a little when he realizes he doesn't know what creature Alluka is. She never said when he thinks about it. "She hasn't told me but she doesn't have to-"

"You have good instinct. Your eyes are pure." Illumi moves in closer. "But i'm telling you that you do not want to get involved with it. That thing is not female. It's a male. It can give you no offspring. There is no reason to make it your mate."

"Alluka isn't a boy. She's a girl. What are you talking about?" Gon tilts his head, now he's just getting confused. "I'm not looking to make Alluka my mate. She's a really good friend of mine."

"Friend?" Illumi clicks his tongue. "It has killed countless people, so much so that Kil has to be right by its side unless he wants someone to kill it. It's hated, why would you be friends with such a thing? It thinks it's a girl but it is a boy. Lift that dress and you'll see what it's hiding. Kil wants to trick you into mating with it, but being the kind person I am, I wanted to make sure that you knew what it is."

"If you're their brother then that means you're an assassin too. So you've killed a lot of people too." Gon glares, his blood boiling at the way he's speaking. "I don't get what you're saying about Alluka being a boy but stop calling her an it. She's your sister! And I know you've done something to her for her to be scared of you. Killua isn't trying to trick me to do anything. I wanted to be Alluka's friend before I even knew Killua."

"I don't understand. If you don't know what it is, why would you even want to be around the thing?-"

"Don't call her that!" Gon growls, standing up from his seat, his body feeling hot. Gon grabs Illumi's arm, ripping him up from his seat, his grip strong enough he knows he's broken his Humor bone. Illumi just stares at him, not flinching, not showing an anger or pain.

The student's gasp and Brisky looks up from the magazine she was reading.

"Gon!" Killua and Alluka stand up from their seat, both looking over at Gon with wide eyes, and a little bit of worry.

"If you hurt Alluka, I'll make you regret it." Gon's voice is low, his eyes becoming close to black. He tightens his grip, hearing the bone crack and grate.

"Really?" Illumi doesn't say much else. "If you're not going to heed my warning then maybe I should get rid of you." Illumi expression doesn't change. Gon hears Alluka gasp and the air behind them has gotten so thick.

Kurapika and Hisoka stand up now. The magician's yellow eyes narrow at Illumi, his arms crossed. Gon doesn't show any fear, he continues to glare at Illumi, ready to fight this man. There's something in his head telling him that this man will continue to be an issue. Illumi has done something to Alluka and he speaks about her so meanly...Gon almost feels like turning and showing this guy who he's messing with. But he can't.

"Illumi." Brisky's eyes narrow.

"Gon get over here." There's no room in Killua's voice. That was an order. Gon's suppose to work with this guy but he knows he can't.

"I'm sorry Brisky. I can't work with him. I'll have to take a zero on this assignment." Gon lets go of Illumi, turning his attention to Brisky, putting his hands together as if in prayer. The darkness in his eyes has completely left him.

"No that's alright Gon. Why don't you finish up with Alluka and Killua? Illumi you can work by yourself. I don't even know why I try." Brisky sits back on her desk when Illumi sits down, his face staying blank. He makes no move to attack Gon.

"Thank you." Gon smiles, glad Brisky is an understanding teacher as he turns on his heel and walks back to Killua and Alluka who are staring at him with wide eyes. Hisoka has sat back down and so has Kurapika. All the students are staring at Gon.

"He's so bad ass..."

"Did you see that? He broke Illumi's arm. _Illumi's_ arm!"

"He's too awesome. I can't even..."

"Does anyone else have a boner? No? It's just me? Well that's great."

"Shh guys you know what happened to those other group of students. Illumi slaughtered them for whispering about them."

"I can't stop looking at him."

"Gon..." Alluka fiddles with her fingers when Gon gets over to them, sitting in his seat and smiling brightly like none of that just happened. "W-What did he say to you? I've never seen you get so mad before."

"He was saying mean things about you and I didn't like it. I remember you got scared when you heard his name before, I just wanted to know what he did to you. He wouldn't answer that, but he kept calling you an it and it was really pissing me off." Gon can't help to curse, he still feels overheated. He had to get away from that guy or he would have done something he would have regretted.

"O-Oh well don't get to worked up Gon. That was dangerous doing that to Illumi. I was really worried." Alluka's eyebrows furrow. "I'm use to him calling me that so-"

"But it's not right. I don't like it. He was being mean Alluka." Gon grips his fist. "And he's your brother! I didn't even know that in till now! He kept saying you weren't family either and I just..." Gon locks eyes with Alluka, those blue eyes getting glossed over.

"I didn't tell you that he was our brother because he's a dick as you can see." Killua glares over towards Illumi before he looks at Gon, those blue eyes too different. Killua is studying him and then looking at Alluka. "...Stay away from him Gon."

"Y-Yes please." Alluka swallows, reaching over to pat Gon on the hand.

"There's no reason for you to get involved in our family issues." Killua watches Gon carefully, still glancing over at Illumi every once in a while.

"Has he tried to hurt you Alluka?" Gon frowns, looking at his friend in concern.

"I just told you. There's no reason for you to get involved in our family issues." Killua snaps when Alluka shifts in her seat. "There's a reason we have our own place, separate from the other members of the family stupid-"

"Your other family members want to hurt you?" Gon picks up on that, when he sees Alluka's shoulders slump, he bites his lip. "I really don't like that Alluka. You're great! Why would they be so mean? You're one of the nicest, smartest, and talented person that I know!"Alluka's eyes widen and she looks up to see Gon giving her the brightest of smiles, those amber eyes so honest. Alluka looks down, and she covers her face with her hands.

"There's no reason for it." Killua's voice is so low.

"Gon...Can you promise me something?" Alluka puts her hands down, those blue eyes are a bit watery as she looks at her friend. "If Illumi ever tries to talk to you alone...run away. Don't fight him. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I won't try to fight him Alluka, but if he tries to hurt you, I can't promise that I won't defend you." Gon gives her this determined look.

"...You really broke his fucking arm." Killua glances back to see that Illumi's arm is twisted oddly, the older man not doing much about it though.

"Will he come after Gon brother?" Alluka still can't calm down.

"I don't know." Killua answers honestly, the assassin looks a bit restless as well. "Damn I should have just told Brisky to suck it and brought you over here. Of course he would try to start something."

"Did he...say anything else?" Alluka bites her lip, looking at Gon with those big blue eyes. Killua locks eyes with Gon, they're both staring at him, wondering, worrying. Gon can feel it.

"He kept calling you a boy." Gon's eyebrows furrow when Alluka stiffens and Killua growls, gripping into his seat. "I kept telling him you're a girl but he kept saying it. It was really weird. He also said that you killed a lot of people." Alluka looks close to hyperventilating.

"Alluka is a girl." Killua's eyes narrow, his voice so dark. "He has no right talking to you about that-"

"So h-he told you huh?" Alluka's face is so red with shame, she kicks her feet, looking up at Gon who is staring at her with those big confused orbs. "About the people I've killed...that's why I'm hated around here. That's why before you, I've had no friends. I don't have control of it most of the time. And after word got out of what I am, Brother had to keep everyone away, not knowing if they just wanted to use me for my abilities. You're my first real friend and you don't even know what I am. I haven't been honest with you." Alluka wipes at her eyes that's starting to pour with tears.

"H-Hey sis you don't have to talk to him about this-"

"Gon I've killed thousands of people. I'm a dangerous being. And i'm...I may have been born male but I feel like a girl. I-I've been called a freak since day one. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't want Illumi being the one to tell you all this." Alluka sniffles, wiping at her eyes. "And I don't want you to be hurt by Illumi. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Sis..." Killua's lips turn in a frown, those blue eyes dulling.

"I don't care what you've done Alluka. I know you." Alluka tenses, looking up at Gon with wide, watery eyes. "You just said you don't have control of this power and if that's the case I know you didn't want to hurt those people. I'm a little surprised to find out that you were born male but if you feel like a female then that's what you are! If I felt in my heart of hearts I was a girl, then that's what I would be. Life is about following your heart, that's what Mito always taught me. I like Alluka like this, dressed all nice and cute. I like Alluka just the way she is. Don't be worried, you'll never lose me as a friend! I've decided that I like you Alluka and that's not going to change." Gon beams. "And don't worry about Illumi. I won't let him hurt you and he won't hurt me either. I'm going to get really strong Alluka and then you won't have to worry about anything."

Alluka stares at Gon, her cheeks flushed from her crying, and once Gon is finished with his speech...The tears fall more. But those blue eyes are so bright as she grips the fabric above her heart. "Me and my brother have been blessed..."She wipes her nose before she leans over, hugging Gon tightly, burying her head into his chest. "Some times I still can't believe you're a real person, that you're really my friend and that all these fun times are happening. I really can't believe this, but i'm so happy."

Killua watches this with his eyes slightly widen, even the assassin seems taken aback by Gon's speech but when he sees his sister pull away, a bright smile on her lips... Killua's blue eyes get deep.

"Of course I'm a real person!" Gon grins. "It would be weird if I wasn't."

"Yes a real person who dreams of me being the McDonald's queen." Alluka chuckles, getting herself together, those blue eyes seem lighter, a weight off her shoulders.

"A real person who blew up McDonald's last night." Killua grins, the air becoming lighter between them.

"Hey, Knuckle said it was a justice."

"You believe him?"

Alluka smiles, watching Gon and Killua going back and forth...Soon Killua is playful pushing Gon on the shoulder, a smile gracing those pale lips.

 _Gon...I want you for my brother. I want you to stay. I want us all to be together._

* * *

"Hey Gon."

Gon glances over at Killua, the two of them just sitting down for Kite's class. Alluka is talking up front with Kite about something and Gon has noticed that Kurapika still isn't in the class yet. Killua is staring at him intently, those blue eyes intense. Gon feels his heart beat faster, and he swallows down this feeling. He hopes his body stops acting weird. He had trouble hiding his ears and tail again today and when Gon saw Killua dressed in the outfit he is in...Gon got really warm and his stomach felt strange.

Gon's still having trouble not touching Killua's chest. Since the pale flesh is exposed, Gon has the urge to touch it and lick it. He's licked his people before but he's never had such an urge to do so like he does with Killua. And the way Killua looks with his puffy hair and his muscles is just...wow. Killua is really attractive. Gon can't help to look at Killua's lips, remembering the feel of them on his own...Gon wants to do that again. He really does. Now that it's just him and Killua sitting next to each other, Gon really has the urge to just lean over and kiss him. But Killua said he wouldn't kiss Gon till he stopped being friends with Kurapika. And Gon can't do that.

"...Thanks for what you did back there." Killua looks forward, his cheeks getting flushed, snapping Gon out of his thoughts. "My sis was really scared Illumi would have said something that would have scared you away. But you didn't let him bother you. You handled learning about my sister's secret well too. I was worried at first. I didn't know how you would react. When people find out she's a transgender they get this disgusted look on their faces, a look of disapproval. It pisses me off." Killua tightens his fist only to loosen it. "But you didn't do that. Not once did you look at my sister any differently so...thanks. You really calmed her down."

"You don't have to thank me Killua. It's how I really felt. I wouldn't be disgusted of Alluka. How she feels makes Alluka who she is." Gon smiles, his amber eyes seem to sparkle to the assassin. "And I like Alluka."

"Yeah." Killua looks forward, scratching his cheek. "As a friend right?"

"Right!" Gon beams. "As a friend!" Gon blinks. "that reminds me. That Illumi guy kept talking like he thought I was trying to mate with Alluka."

"Really?" Killua raises his eyebrow before shaking his head. "Just ignore him Gon. Really, don't talk to him anymore. Illumi's dangerous and if you make him an enemy, I won't be there all the time to protect you."

"I don't need protection from him. If he does anything to hurt you or Alluka, he'll need protection from me." Gon's eyes get darker. He notices it with Killua too, the slight tensing of his shoulders when they talk about Illumi or when he was around Illumi. Gon could smell his sweat. Killua was worried, he was frighten by Illumi. Gon doesn't trust this guy. Killua doesn't want to answer his questions and he doesn't want Gon getting involved with their family but it's hard not to. He cares about these two Zoldycks too much.

Illumi might be strong but Gon will be stronger for his friends. He won't let them down.

Killua's eyes widen at Gon's voice getting lower and those darkening of his eyes. Killua licks his lips, staring at Gon curiously but his cheeks have gotten flushed.

"Don't do anything reckless idiot. Illumi could kill you in a heart beat and my sister would be devastated-"

"For you guys, I can be really strong." Gon smiles, letting those words linger. Gon's not sure if he could just sit idle while Illumi hurts Alluka or Killua. He would turn. Gon knows he would. He would expose himself for these two.

And once they know what he is...will they still look at him like they are? Will Alluka still see him as his friend? Will Killua? Gon hopes so. He believes so. But he doesn't know.

Killua's eyes light up, he stares at Gon with his lips slightly parted before he looks forward, laying his head down on the table.

"...You're hopeless you know that." Killua's face is flushed. "Saying such a thing with a look like that...Like you would give your life and not give a damn about it. I'm telling you this now, just stay away from Illumi. If anything were to happen to you I..." Killua trials off. He swallows. "...Just stay away from him."

"As long as you guys aren't in danger, I will."Gon thinks for a moment before he smiles, feeling his heart beat faster. "Hey Killua, if I promise I won't get around Illumi will you kiss me again?"

"H-Huh?!" Killua gets up from his desk from shock, the blush reaching his ears as he looks over at Gon like he's grown another head. Gon giggles from the reaction and he fiddles with his fingers, feeling kind of nervous for some reason.

"Would you kiss me again? Here?" Gon touches his lips, remembering the feel of Killua's over his and his heart skips a beat. "I want to again."

Killua stares at him for a long time, his face flushed and those eyes watching him as Gon touches his own lips. Killua's blue orbs get half lidded, the sight getting an excited shock to go down Gon's spine. Killua bares his teeth in a low growl, leaning closer. "I don't think so. Not when you're with Kurapika." Killua pulls back, smirking when Gon whines. "If you leave him, you can kiss me. All you want~" Killua licks his lips and it makes Gon feel really warm. All he wants?

"I can't leave Kurapika." Gon frowns, looking down at his desk so he doesn't have to look at Killua anymore. This sucks. Gon really wants to kiss Killua again. He's had the overwhelming urge to do the strange touching of mouths since he's seen Killua this morning. There's just something about the way Killua is looking today that makes Gon's mouth go dry.

"Why not?" Killua snarls, those blue eyes getting darker.

"Because I can't." Gon sits up straight when the bell rings and Alluka sits down next to them again. "Shh Killua, class is starting."

"I don't give a fuck about class." Killua's eye twitches at Gon shushing him.

"But it's Kite's class." Gon doesn't look at Killua, his eyebrows furrowing. He smiles when Kite stands in front of the class and he knows his tail would be wagging. He's very fond of Ging's friend. "I have to be good."

"Today we're going to be reading up on 'eater' plant." Kite points over to a potted plant that's sitting on a desk in front of the class. "This plant has the closest DNA sample of that of a human. It's highly intelligent and inside the eater plant is a nectar that can cure any poison. This is very helpful for you to know if you're ever in one of the enchanted forests. You can easily be poisoned and if you are not immune you will quickly need to find one of these plants to survive."

"Wow!" Gon's eyes widen in amazement. He has so many questions! Like whats the enchanted forest and how can you get poisoned? Gon raises his hand to speak.

"No questions. Just read." Kite waves Gon off, getting the younger male to pout.

"Denied." Killua smirks over at Gon who sends his pout over to Killua who tenses at the full power of his cuteness.

"You can share my book Gon." Alluka smiles, moving her book so Gon can see what she's reading. It's on a page talking about the eater plant! Gon's eyebrows furrow as he reads the pages intently, trying to understand what this is telling him. The words in this book are hard to understand. But what Gon has gotten out of this so far is that the Eater plant will eat pretty much anything and that they can sense vibrations? And understand words? Wow this is a smart plant- Gon's nose twitches when he feels someone staring at him. He looks over to see Killua watching him intently, his head propped up by his hand. Killua doesn't look away when Gon locks eyes with him...those blue orbs look Gon up and down slowly before looking into his amber orbs again. Gon feels warm. He needs to focus on school. He has a feeling that Killua is doing this on purpose.

The assassin reaches over and grabs Gon's hand, the young werewolf's eyes light up at such a show of affection. He smiles over at Killua and he can't help to tilt his head when Killua brings Gon's hand up to his lips, kissing it. Gon feels his cheeks flush and he smiles, Killua lets him go, Gon missing the warmth and the contact already. Killua's being really nice today. First the hug and now this.

Gon is about to say something but when he looks forward and sees Kite giving him a pointed look, Gon quickly goes back to reading. He really doesn't want to get in trouble with Kite! He wants to learn more about Ging.

Gon blinks soon after when Killua puts a piece of paper in his hand. Is Killua passing him notes?! Doesn't he know that's a bad? They went to detention for it! Despite Gon having a mini freak out he can't help to be curious as to what It says. So beyond his better judgement he opens up the note.

" _I could treat you better than Kurapika. I could spoil you rotten. Just say the word and i'd buy it for you. Chose me, and i'll make it worth your while ;)"_

Gon doesn't know how to respond to that. Why is Killua saying he could treat him better than Kurapika? And why does he want to? What is Gon choosing Killua for?

" _I can't leave Kurapika."_ Gon writes back before giving it to Killua. Gon sees Killua scowl and rip up the note, now he looks pissed. Killua is glaring at him now. Gon shifts in his seat, trying to read his book but he can't help to notice the tension in the air. Gon tries not to look but Alluka has just given Killua a note. Gon's eyebrows furrow. Oh Kite is going to be mad if he finds out what they're doing. Gon can see that Killua is looking from Alluka's note before he writes something himself on another paper. Killua gives it to him.

" _Don't you want me?"_

" _Of course I do Killua. But I can't leave Kurapika."_ Gon sends back.

Killua writes something, the pencil snapping from the force of it. _"Why not? If you want me, all you have to do is leave him. It's simple. Then you can have me."_ says the next note.

" _Don't I already have you?"_ Gon's eyebrows furrow and he gives it to Killua.

" _We're not dating are we? So you don't have me. If you leave Kurapika, i'll do more than just kiss you."_ Killua sends this back.

" _More than kiss me? What's that mean?"_ Gon can't help to question, completely forgetting he's suppose to be reading right now. What's more than kissing? Is there something else Gon doesn't know about.

" _Anything you want it to mean babe."_ That's what Killua sends back to him. Gon tilts his head. Babe? Why is Killua calling him a baby?

" _I'm confused Killua. I don't know what more than kiss means and then you said it's anything I want it to mean? But what do I want it to mean? And why are you calling me a baby?"_ Gon sends this back. Killua groans next to him.

" _I was saying that it could be anything. Pretty much that I would sleep with you. And I didn't call you a baby, I called you a babe. I'm flirting with you idiot."_ He sends back.

" _You mean you would sleep in the same bed as me?"_ Gon's eyes light up at the thought as he sends this to Killua.

"No! I mean I'll fuck you!" Killua shouts, his eyebrow twitching, glaring over at Gon. Killua tenses when everyone is looking at him, his blush reaching his ears before he snarls at the students. "What the fuck you looking at?" Everyone looks away. Alluka is blushing, covering her face. Gon's eyebrows are furrowed.

"Fuck?" Gon questions.

"Are you serious?! You're so dense!" Killua throws his arms in the air, his face getting redder. Killua groans, his head hitting against the desk with a thud. "Ugh why is this happening to me... I can't believe I just said that..."

"Um..." Kite looks at Killua with a blank expression before looking at Gon. "Okay...well now that...what ever that was is done, how about someone come up to show how you should handle a eater plant."

Gon frowns, looking over at Killua. Is Killua feeling sick again? He's all red in the face and he's holding his head while he has his head down on the table. He seemed really angry with Gon. What does fuck mean? Is Gon suppose to know?

"Killua? Are you okay?" Gon pokes his shoulder, trying to get Killua to respond to him. The other male grunts and that's about it.

"I'll do it!" A student walks up to the class, this grin on his face as he walks up to the eater plant. Gon looks up to the front, wanting to see how this person handles the pant. "So always approach the front, wait for the eater plant to open it's mouth..."

Gon glances back down at Killua who still has his head on the desk. He must be really upset. Gon frowns and touches Killua's shoulder. "Ne Killua?" When the other male doesn't respond to him, Gon pokes his cheek. "Are you mad Killua?"

"Don't touch me." Killua growls, earning him a kick by his sister. The assassin sighs, turning his head on the desk so Gon can see his face. Killua looks really red, a deep glare on his face. "How can you not know what fuck means?"

"I'm not use to the language here." Gon frowns. "Could you teach me what fuck means Killua?"

A strangled sound comes from Killua's lips, his mouth opening slightly as he stares at Gon with wide eyes, those blue orbs getting cloudy with something dark. Killua's blush has reached his neck and he opens and closes his mouth. He takes a sharp in take of breath, those blue eyes locking on him, targeting him. Killua's claws come out, gripping the desk, his pupils getting longer. Just when Gon is sure Killua is going to pounce on him there's a loud shriek from the front. Killua tenses, tearing those predatory eyes away from his prey to look towards the front, just as Gon and Alluka do.

The student is no longer standing in the front, where he was standing is a large blood stain, the plant's mouth splattered with red.

"That thing just ate Carl!"

"Holy shit."

"W-What just happened?" Gon's eyes widen at this. He turns his head for a couple of seconds and one of his classmates get eaten. When he looks around the room though, most of the students didn't even flinch or look the least bit upset.

"Another dumb ass died." Killua grunts, that blush leaving him and also that dark look. His face has become indifferent once more as he studies the scene with those icy blue eyes. Those eyes that Gon knows has seen plenty of this. "Nothing new. Like I said, people die every day here."

"That was so gruesome though." Alluka fiddles with her pencil.

"That was an example of what not to do. You never pull on the blue leaf. You pull on the red one. You see what will happen to you if you attempt to pull the blue leaf. You will be snatched up so quickly that there will be no time for anyone to react." Kite says this, staring at the blood stain on the floor, his face is blank but there's a bead of sweat on his cheek. Gon can tell. Kite's upset about the student dying. If the student made the mistake, Kite didn't have enough time to save him. "This is why when I say read, read. What i'm teaching you will decide whether you live or die out there. You must be more careful. And you must pay attention."

Kite locks eyes with Gon, getting the young werewolf to tense and to look down at his desk, knowing his ears would be flatten. Kite is talking to him directly. Gon wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He was too busy making sure Killua wasn't mad at him. Hopefully Kite doesn't count this as him getting in trouble. "These skills are important."

"I'll pay better attention." Gon nods his head, locking eyes with Kite, those amber eyes burning with that determination. Kite's right. These skills are important. If Gon is going to be a hunter dog, he's going to be in all sorts of places. He needs to know these skills so he can survive and be the best hunter he can be.

"We all will!" The other students agree.

Kite stares at Gon for a moment longer before he turns his back to the class, starting to write something on the board. Killua glances from Kite back to Gon, those sharp blue eyes seeming to catch that.

"Man he was looking right at you during the pay attention part." Killua grins when Gon shifts in his seat. "Looks like Gon got in trouble once again~"

"I did not." Gon glares at Killua. "And you weren't paying attention either Killua."

"Yeah but the teacher wasn't looking at me was he? He was looking at you." Killua teases, those blue eyes lighting up in that playful way.

"I think he was looking at the both of you brother." Alluka sighs, shaking her head. " You were being disruptive." Alluka gives Killua this pointed look Which Killua responds by scratching his cheek.

"Just doing what I got to do right sis?" Killua gives Alluka this look, the younger of the two seems to understand it because she sighs.

Gon can't help to notice that Kurapika still isn't here. The young werewolf is getting nervous. Why isn't Kurapika here? Just when Gon was starting to think of the blonde, the Vampire walks into the class room, his gray eyes tinged scarlet. Gon holds back his greeting, swallowing down the hello he wanted to shout out to his friend, so happy to see the other male.

Gon tenses when he notices that Killua is staring at him now, glaring at Gon before glaring at Kurapika. Killua's puffy hair seems to puff up more, those blue eyes narrowing as he watches the blonde sit down in the front, not saying a word. Gon frowns to himself. Killua is angry again.

"You looked so happy to see him." Killua leans over, whispering harshly in his ear. He's hissing. "He didn't even spare you a glance. Where was he I wonder? He's been gone for most the class."

"I wonder too." Gon glances over at Killua only to look away quickly when those dark eyes are boring so intensely into his. Killua's face is stone and his lips are set in a tight line.

"So you don't know?" Killua raises his eyebrow, those blue eyes are too blue and too blank, as if all emotion has gotten sucked up into his pupils. "That's suspicious. Don't you think Gon?" Killua's breath is hot in Gon's ear and it's making Gon feel warm. The younger male can't help to squirm, his body feeling strange again. Killua's tone and the way he looks is sending shivers down his spine but Gon isn't really afraid. He's excited and worried at the same time. He doesn't like Killua getting angry at him but at the same time, there's something exciting about his reaction to Kurapika. He wishes Killua and Kurapika could get along. That way Killua wouldn't be angry with Gon being friends with Kurapika and things would be easier.

"I guess..." Gon keeps his gaze on Kurapika when he sees the blonde stand up, and walk to the front of the class. _Huh? What did I miss?_ Gon tunes whatever Killua said out as he focuses on his master and Kite. Why is Kurapika standing in the front? Did he get in trouble for coming in so late?-

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Killua hisses, Gon can hear the anger and irritation growing in his voice. When Killua sees how intently Gon is watching Kurapika, he grips his fist, Gon not seeing how he digs into the palm of his hand with his nails he's gripping so hard. "Look at me." Maybe it was how low Killua's voice got or how it was a command that gets Gon to turn his attention away from Kurapika to lock eyes with Killua. The assassin's expression screams that he's pissed off, his eyebrows furrowed in a glare and those pupils constricted but there's something about Killua's posture that throws him off. "It's rude you know to ignore someone when they're speaking with you."

"I was just wondering why Kurapika is in the front of the room. It distracted me-"

"Is he so distracting Gon? That you would so forwardly ignore your friend." Killua's eyes narrow and Gon feels his stomach twist in that familiar feeling of guilt.

"That's not really it I'm just-" Gon's ears pick up on something and he turns his attention away from Killua, his suspicion being proven.

"Show us how you get the nectar out of his eater plant." Gon had caught Kite saying. Kurapika is walking closer to the plant that just ate a student! Gon's pupils constrict at the threat and he grips the table.

"Kurapika that plant just ate someone!" Gon shouts, not able to help it. The vampire stops walking before he turns his head to look at Gon. His face is blank.

"Don't insult me." Kurapika snarls. "I would never allow myself to be eaten by this thing. I'm not a mediocre student like you are Gon." The young werewolf watches with wide eyes as Kurapika grabs the red leaf and rips it off in a swift movement. Kurapika shoves it's arm into the large mouth that has opened and digs in before ripping out a caramel covered sack. Gon's eyes shine in amazement.

"Wow that was awesome!"Gon smiles.

"Anyone with half a brain could do that." Killua grunts, those blue eyes getting darker when he sees Gon's amber eyes so bright. "Why are you so happy right now? He was rude to you. He called you mediocre for showing some concern for him."

Gon flinches. _I wasn't suppose to show concern at all. Just because Killua knows we're friends, doesn't mean everyone else knows._ "I'm not suppose to show concern for Kurapika in front of others-"

"Why? What is he trying to hide? Sounds like he's embarrassed of your relationship." Killua's eyes light up in realization only to darken after.

"That's not it..." Gon frowns, wishing he could just talk to Killua about what he's doing with Kurapika but Gon's not sure if he should. He's tired of lying.

"Good job Kurapika." Kite holds out his hand, the vampire giving Kite the sack that he extracted from the now wilting plant. It turns brown and crispy before their eyes, the leaves breaking off. "And that is how you extract the nectar of the eater plant without getting devoured." Kite fixes his hat as the bell rings. "You all are dismissed. Read chapter 60 for tomorrow's class."

"What do you even like about him?" Killua snarls, his hand lashing out and grabbing Gon's arm when he started getting up when he saw Kurapika run out of the room. The other students have all run out of the room too, probably wanting to get out of the room that one of their fellow class mates was just murdered in.

"Like about who?" Gon blinks, looking over at Killua, his face not changing even though the grip on his arm hurts.

"Brother." Alluka gives Killua a look. The assassin's breath hitches and he lets go of Gon quickly, those blue eyes that were so dark seem to go back to normal. Killua stands up quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry." Killua grabs his sisters hand and starts to walk off with her quickly. Gon is able to keep up but he can't help to tilt his head at the change in the other male. _He must still be mad I was ignoring him to make sure Kurapika was okay...I couldn't help it though. It's my job to protect Kurapika from any threat._

"Gon." The young werewolf stops walking after the zoldycks, letting the two walk off without him as he turns his attention over to Kite who is standing behind him with his arms crossed. Gon finds his heart lifting at Kite addressing him.

"yes Kite?" Gon turns on his heel, knowing his tail would be wagging, a smile on his lips.

"You were quite disruptive today with Killua." Kite watches as Gon's shoulders slump and he starts to shift his feet. Both know Gon's ears would have flatten.

"Yeah sorry Kite. Me and Killua had a little fight I think. He found out that me and Kurapika are still friends and he's been sore about it ever since. He really wants me to stop being friends with Kurapika."

"That would explain the tension I felt from him. It seems things are not going your way Gon." Kite's expression is blank. " I just wanted to remind you of your appointment with Wing today. He came a long way and It would look bad on me if you didn't show up."

"Oh don't worry! I'll definitely be there!" Gon's eyes light up and his heart beats faster from his excitement when he remembers the training he's doing today.

"Good. I look forward to seeing what you can do." Kite smiles but it's gone too quick. "I would tell you to take your time and honed your skills but time is not on your side. It's only a matter of time before the spiders find where Kurapika Is hiding and attack. You must be the first to attack Gon."

"I know. I think Kurapika is going to tell me about his plan soon. It's almost been a week with him living with me."

"You should go. Though Killua seemed a bit peeved with you when he walked out of my class room I have a feeling he's waiting for you." Kite glances over towards the doorway before looking at Gon.

"One more day." Gon grins. "And then you'll tell me about Ging!" Gon runs out of the room, leaving Kite staring after him.

"He does realize that he disrupted my class today so that counts against him." Kite can't help to chuckle to himself, sitting behind his desk. "I suppose I didn't punish him so i'll let it slide. One more day it is."

* * *

"Brother...you haven't been very alluring today." Alluka sighs, looking at Killua who is dragging her down the hallway. She turns her head, noticing Gon isn't around them. This is their time to talk.

"It's hard to be alluring when he's such a dumb ass." Killua blows air out of his nose. "I was clearly coming on to him and it went right over his head!"

"Yes but I think you were being too lewd. We're not trying to get him in bed with you brother, we're trying to get him to fall in love with you."

"I know that but love takes time. Seduction is a lot faster. That's what I was trained to do. This is what this outfit is used for sis. It's clearly for seduction. I've never played with my prey long enough to get them to 'love' me." Killua rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed by all of this. Gon is too innocent. It's like he's a child. How could he have not known what fuck meant? And then he asked Killua to teach him...Killua feels himself warm and he bites his lip. Dumb ass...

"You can add your charm that you use for seduction brother but use more things like hand holding and eye contact! And you shouldn't be mean to him like you were during Kite's class. I know you don't like Kurapika and Gon's relationship but being mean to Gon isn't going to change that."

Killua tenses only to sigh. He knows his sister is right. It's just when he sees Gon looking at Kurapika and he thinks about how the vampire was kissing Gon yesterday...It pisses him off. It makes him crazy. He just wants to get rid of Kurapika himself but he knows that wouldn't end well for him. Gon would probably hate him for killing his 'mate.' That's not what Killua wants. He doesn't want Gon angry with him. So Killua getting smart with Gon isn't going to help the situation either.

He's got to make Gon love him after all.

"Yeah I know. It's just annoying." Killua huffs.

"Let's wait here for Gon. I'm sure Kite probably held him up." Alluka stops, making her brother stop. "When Gon comes I think you should be nicer. Give him some smiles and hold his hand. You should complement Gon on his appearance and be sweet about it. Not lewd."

"Uhh this is too much work." Killua crosses his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall, groaning. It really is. It's annoying doing this. Why did Gon have to go out and get a mate like Kurapika? He's really foolish...Good thing Killua is here. Good thing he's gotten a friend like him to get him out of this mess.

Killua's eyes light up when he comes up with an idea, glancing over at his sister. "Hey sis don't you think I could just wish for Gon to love me? That would be a lot easier than all this and it wouldn't take so long-"  
"N-NO way!" Alluka gives her brother a disappointed look. "You can't wish for love! Even if Something could make it happen it wouldn't be right-"

"And it's right to make Gon fall in love naturally just for me to tell him it was all a joke?" Killua raises his eyebrow at his sister, watching as she shifts, those blue eyes getting glossed over. "I think they're both equally effective. Wishing for it will waste less of my time."

"Is it really all a joke brother?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm I have to go to the bathroom." Alluka smiles at Killua, closing her eyes in her smile as she hands Killua the bag of chocolate that Gon had bought Killua. "Here. I'll be back in a few." Alluka walks off into the bathroom across the hall. Killua watches her go, well aware of the weight of the bag that he's holding.

Killua looks down at the bag, feeling his cheeks flush when he thinks of Gon giving him the bag this morning, those amber eyes so bright and his smile so cute. Honestly Killua has been ignoring the chocolate. He's been ignoring it because every time he looks at it and remembers that Gon had gotten him this, he starts feeling weird. Sappy. Killua feels like smiling and his chest feels warm. Gon has been starving not too long ago and one of the first things he does with the little money he has is spend it on Killua.

Killua can't help to question why he hasn't dug into the chocolate yet...but deep down he knows that he doesn't want to rush through the chocolate. He wants to savor this feeling. The feeling of having someone who cares and who remembers when you like something. Gon remembered the chocolate robots were his favorite. He went back to that candy store and it warms him. _Gon..._ Killua can't help to think of that smile and those amber eyes. Can't help to think about how protective and kind Gon was to his sister. How strong he had looked standing up to his brother with no fear. Killua licks his lips. _Just what kind of creature are you? How can someone like you even exist..._

"Killua you waited for me!" The assassin tenses at the voice, just realizing that he was staring at the chocolate dreamily, thinking about the other male. Killua whips his head up, wishing his face didn't heat up when he sees the smile he was just thinking about.

"I'm waiting for my sister. She had to go to the bathroom." Killua grunts, playing it off. Only to wince. He's suppose to be charming. Why is he so bad at this? He usually isn't. "So...what did Kite want?"

"Hm? Oh he just talked to me about being disruptive again." Gon sticks out his tongue, rubbing the back of his head. Killua glances at the small pink appendage and he can't help to remember how it felt for that little tongue to be rubbing against his own. Killua's lip twitches. Shit. Now he can't get that image of his head. Gon underneath him, panting and clinging to him as Killua explored his moist cavern-

"Oh you haven't eaten your chocolate yet?" Gon blinks when he notices that the bag is still full. "Is something wrong with it? I remember you said it was your favorite."

"N-No nothing's wrong with it. I'm just saving it for later." Damn he stuttered. He knows he's blushing now.

"Okay!" Gon smiles. " call me later and Tell me how you like it later then."

"You know i'm going to like it." Killua can't look at Gon's eyes. They're blinding.

"Yeah but I want to hear you when you eat them! I like talking to you too."Gon beams. Killua feels his heart skip in his chest. Gon sounds just so excited about talking to Killua and to hear him speak that he likes the chocolate. Even though of course he's going to like it. It's chocolate.

"I like talking to you too." Killua's voice is too quiet. He clears his throat, feeling himself start to sweat. What the hell is wrong with him? Killua glances over at Gon only to regret it when he sees that million watt smile and those eyes that sparkle more than any diamond could. Killua feels like someone punched him in the stomach, his breath being taken from him.

Gon giggles and it's so cute, those amber eyes getting half lidded in his smile. And the smile is so bright and beautiful and pure and adorable that Killua finds himself swallowing. It's like Gon's tan skin is glowing, like a light has come down from the heaven and is shinning on him. Angel. A god. Killua's having trouble breathing, all he can do is stare.

"You're beautiful." Killua breathes out when he can breathe. The assassin tenses at his own words, his heart doing a spasm, his stomach clenching up and he feels ill. His face heats up to the point that he knows that someone from across the room could tell he's blushing.

Gon's eyes widen before he smiles. Killua can't take too much more of that smile. It's doing things to him. "That's the first time someone has called me that!" Gon chuckles, those tan cheeks a little pink. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Gon moves closer, those amber eyes sparkling.

Killua wants to run, he feels goosebumps covering his arms and his throat does a spasm as he swallows. Killua has been nervous about things before but the fact that he's so nervous that his body is showing it, is amazing to the assassin. This shouldn't be making him nervous. All he's doing is acting the part. It's Gon's fault for looking like that.

"Yeah...Your eyes are..." Killua swallows, hoping Gon can't tell he's sweating. Everything in Killua's being wants to take back calling Gon beautiful. He doesn't want to talk more but this is what he has to do right? If he wants Gon to fall in love with him? It's all a part of the plan. Calm down. "They're like chocolate pools...being melted down by a bright fire..." Killua can't believe what's coming out of his own mouth. Chocolate pools?! If his father could hear him now...damn none of his family would let him live this down. Killua isn't a poet. What the fuck is he doing right now? He should have just said his eyes are pretty and that should have been the end of it. Now Killua is just being awkward.

"Eh really?" Gon touches his face as if that would let him look at his eyes. "They look like chocolate?" Gon chuckles and Killua feels his heart skip another beat. Gon doesn't look freaked out. He's laughing so nicely. "Does that mean you like my eyes?"

"Yeah." Killua shifts, he feels like taking off his shirt. It's getting too hot in here.

"You probably don't like my eyes as much as I like yours though Killua." Gon beams. "Killua your eyes are like ice floating on the sea, so blue and deep but they sparkle and it's so pretty. Your eyes are amazing. It's funny you called me beautiful because that's what I was thinking how you look Killua. I like how puffy your hair is. Killua is really attractive. Your skin is so fair that when I look at it, I can't help to be reminded of the moon's light-"

"W-What the hell is with you? Shamelessly spewing out a bunch of embarrassing stuff!" Killua covers Gon's mouth, not able to take anymore, he's sure his whole body is red now. What has this become? A competition of who can be the most poetic? Damn Killua's heart is beating way too fast, Gon's words affecting him more than it should have. Killua's chest got tight and he felt his whole body light up at Gon's honest words. Gon thinks he's beautiful and attractive. He likes his eyes...he likes his pale skin.

Killua felt like purring. It took all his will power not to. It made him that happy...

And that fact is terrifying.

"But Killua was saying all these nice things to me that made me feel good and I wanted to tell you how I feel about you too." Gon takes Killua's hand off of his mouth so he can speak. Killua is well aware of how close they are now, Killua's face hovering inches away from Gon's. There's this tension between them that's hard to ignore, especially when Killua sees how Gon's face gets a little flushed and he starts to shift. "I know you said we can't in till I leave Kurapika but...I don't know why, I just really want to do that kissing thing with you right now-"

The assassin snaps. Killua grabs Gon by the shirt and pulls him in, crashing his lips against the other male's. The assassin's eyes slip shut, feeling bliss as he's finally able to taste the other male once again, something he's been wanting to do since he kissed him yesterday. Killua should be pissed at himself for giving into the other male. He should be weird out by his actions.

But all Killua can think about is how warm Gon's mouth is and how good this feels.

Killua purrs when Gon slowly moves his lips with Killua's, his lips parting when Killua licks his lips, letting the assassin explore with his tongue. Gon grabs his arms as if to hold himself up and pulls Killua closer, their chest touching. Every move Gon makes is hesitant, as if he's trying on something new. He seems to be learning fast though. Gon's tongue feels so soft, like velvet and he taste better than any of his chocolate robots.

Gon makes a sound that could be a whimper when Killua pushes him against the wall, the sound spurring the assassin on. How can Gon be so cute? Killua opens his eyes he didn't even know slipped shut, watching Gon's flushed face, and how those eyebrows furrow in concentration. Too cute. Killua wants more.

The werecat's hands move on their own and soon he's feeling down Gon's muscular chest, noticing how Gon's muscles flex by the light touch. "K-Killua?" Gon breaks the kiss, much to Killua's disappointment, the assassin feels a complaint on his tongue from the loss of Gon's delicious mouth only to stop when he sees Gon's flushed face, those amber eyes glossy. "Am I doing it right? It feels good to me but I'm not sure."

That's what he was worrying about? Killua can't help the smile that crosses his lips. "Why are you acting all nervous? I'm sure you've done this plenty of times before haven't you?" Killua's lips tug in a frown when he thinks of Kurapika. The vampire was doing this to Gon just yesterday. It makes his blood boil and it makes him want to touch Gon more. "Drop the innocent act. I know your mouth is dirty." Killua smirks, licking Gon's lip getting the other male to shiver.

"I don't t-think my mouth is dirty. And I haven't done this before. You're the first person who's kissed me like this." Gon flushes, glancing away from Killua, biting his lip.

"Don't lie Gon." Killua finds his hand trail lower before going around and grabbing that plump ass, being too lost in his emotions to even stop himself. Gon's eyes widen at Killua groping him, his lips parting. "Don't forget I saw you getting dirty with the vampire. I know you were making out with him. Did it feel good when he kissed you like this? Or do I make you feel better?" Killua grabs Gon's hair, tilting his head so he can lick where he had bitten yesterday.

"Making out?" Gon moans softly, sending a heat wave of arousal through Killua. "T-That feels good Killua...it's making me feel strange though."

"You were kissing Kurapika..." Killua grabs Gon's chin and kisses Gon, showing his tongue down his throat before pulling away, watching Gon pant with a smirk turning his lips. "Just like this yesterday. Why aren't you owning up to it? I saw you Gon." Killua squeezes Gon's butt cheek, groaning to himself from finally being able to feel his ass. It's so big and soft...Has Kurapika touched Gon's ass? That thought makes Killua's expression get dark.

"I-I didn't kiss Kurapika like this. Kurapika's kiss was just his lips touching mine...when you kiss me you use your tongue and it's so deep and there's a pressure and I feel really warm and hot. Nothing like Kurapika's kiss." Gon's breathing comes out in uneven puffs as Killua keeps squeezing his ass.

Killua stops for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise at Gon's words before he leans in and licks the spot where Kurapika had left a mark.

"A peck? Really? That's all you've done with your so called mate?" Killua grunts but his chest is lighting up as he sinks his teeth lightly into Gon's neck, being more gentle with Gon now that the other male is giving into him, clinging to him and pulling him closer. Gon gasps at the slight pain only to sigh.

"Kurapika isn't my mate." Gon's eyes flutter shut from Killua nibbling on his neck. Gon's words get Killua to stop completely. He pulls away, getting Gon to whine, those amber eyes getting clouded over and his cheeks so pink. Damn. Killua feels his arousal twitch in his pants. It's like the other male is begging to be taken looking like that.

But Gon's words were enough to pull him out of his frenzy. For now. It's Gon's fault anyway, for saying he wanted to kiss him.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's your mate. Don't you lie to me." Killua snarls.

"I'm not. Why would you think Kurapika is my mate?" Gon tilts his head.

"Because I saw you yesterday you idiot! You were kissing and I have trouble believing it was just a peck! You were all flushed like how you are now and you were weak in the knees." Killua growls, knowing his pupils are getting longer at the idea of Gon lying to him. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like his feelings being jerked around. Between hope and despair.

"It was just lips brushing lips...I think Kurapika was confused and that's why he did it. We're not mates...it was just a big misunderstanding." Gon chuckles like its' funny.

"What are you talking about? Of course your mates! When I asked you to leave Kurapika you said no! Why would you say that unless you're mates!" Killua gets pissed off when Gon looks confused. What is he so confused about?

"ohhhh!" Gon's mouth forms into an o, his eyes widening as he points a finger at Killua. "You got it all wrong Killua! I thought you were angry with me because I wouldn't leave Kurapika as a friend. I thought you wanted me to end our friendship."

"Huh? Are you messing with me Gon?" Killua is taken a back by Gon's words, his eyebrows furrowing. "I saw you-"

"I don't know what you saw Killua but we're not mates. Kurapika is just a good friend of mine. I felt bad because I've been keeping it from you." Gon fiddles with his fingers. "But it's a part of our plan..."

"Your plan?" Killua feels dizzy. What the hell? Gon isn't Kurapika's mate? They weren't making out? Then what happened? Why was Gon all flushed? What was the misunderstanding? Kurapika and Gon are just friends? Gon was thinking Killua was telling him to stop being friends with Kurapika?

"Yeah. We wanted everyone to think we were enemies so the spiders wouldn't' come after me..." Gon fiddles with his fingers, glancing around nervously before leaning closer. "He didn't think we should tell you because he wanted it to be believable. I'm sorry i've been lying to you. I didn't like it and it made me feel bad."

"...Wait a minute, so...that fight you two had when I thought he killed you?"

"Wasn't real." Gon smiles sheepishly.

"You know he almost killed you right? I just...I don't get it." Killua blinks, not able to process all this. "Then what was going on yesterday? Because something was certainty going on and you weren't just talking."

Gon shifts nervously, Killua catching it, his eyes narrowing. "Don't lie to me Gon or i'll be pissed off." Gon tenses, those amber eyes finally locking with Killua's. The raven haired male seems to accept his fate.

"Well...Kurapika was really hungry and I offered for him to feed off of me so-"

"He was feeding off of you?!" Killua's eyes widen in horror as he goes back to what happened yesterday...thinking about Kurapika pinning Gon to the wall, the boy's face flushed and weak...not because of Kurapika's kiss because he had just gotten done feeding off of him. Kurapika drank so much of his blood that Gon could barely walk. Killua was so set on what he thought he saw that he didn't catch the details. What the hell is wrong with him? Gon could have been killed by that man. And all Killua could think about was the idea of Gon being with Kurapika.

Killua feels a deep anger fill him only for Gon to hug Killua, getting him to tense, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Don't be angry with Kurapika. I wanted him to feed off of me. It was okay-"

"You could have died." Killua feels himself stiffen at that thought. He has an image of Gon's glassy, dead eyes staring back at him and it makes him feel ill. He could have lost him. Even though Gon is hugging him he feels cold. "Why would you do something so reckless?!" Killua pulls Gon away, baring his teeth, hissing at the other male, his heart beating faster. "So what if he was hungry? Why do you care about that guy so much? He's not even your mate! Just a friend! I can't believe this. Risking your life for him."

"I trust Kurapika. I knew he wasn't going to kill me Killua. I care about him because he's my friend." Gon stands his ground despite how darkly Killua is glaring at him. "I couldn't let him starve. He hasn't been eating too much and a lot has been going on with him-"

"I couldn't give two shits about Kurapika. Don't ever do that again Gon." Killua takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "...So you two are just friends...and you've been hiding that from me and the rest of the school to protect yourself from the spiders...I guess that makes sense." Killua feels like yelling at Gon some more for making him worry like this. But why is Kurapika worth all this trouble? This risk?

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? You can tell Alluka but please don't tell anyone else. Everyone needs to think we're enemies for it to work. It can't reach the spiders that we aren't." Gon looks at Killua pleadingly.

"...Don't look at me like that. I'm not telling anyone. It would be a pain in the ass if the spiders started trying to attack you. Just keep acting like you're enemies with Kurapika and don't meet up with him in places were you can be seen." Killua puts his hands on his hips, giving Gon a stern look. "I'll let you slide this time with your lying but if you lie to me again like this..." Killua's heart clenches at the conviction _. "I won't forgive you."_

Gon's eyes widen, his face getting pale. Killua's eyes narrow. He doesn't want to go through this again. He thought Gon was mating with Kurapika and it was a horrible feeling. He doesn't like the idea that Gon has been lying to him either. Killua wants to know all he can about the other male. "So don't lie to me." Killua grips Gon's chin, speaking so close to his lips that they almost touch. Killua can feel Gon's breathing on his face and it makes him want to kiss Gon once again-

There's no reason to do this anymore. Killua's eyes widen, his stomach twisting at the thought. There's no reason to act like this right?...Gon isn't with Kurapika. They're just friends. So he doesn't have to make Gon love him. He can stop this. He can tell his sister the good news and he can forget that he ever kissed Gon-

Killua's heart does a spasm when Gon leans in, brushing his lips softly against Killua's, those amber eyes never looking away from wide blue. "I'm sorry Killua. I don't like lying to you." Killua feels his heart beat faster, his cheeks getting covered in a soft blush.

Gon doesn't have a mate. Gon isn't Kurapika's mate. It's time to stop this. It's time to laugh in Gon's face and tell him how he's been messing with him. Killua opens his mouth only to close it. His stomach is filled with butterflies. He can't do it.

"Don't kiss me." Killua pushes Gon away, his sharp eyes looking away from Gon's confused expression.

"You don't like it?" Gon's disappointed voice gets Killua to tense. He glances over at Gon, seeing that frown on those lips.

"Just don't." Killua bites his lip. He can't believe the words that leave his mouth next. "Do it when we're alone. I'll start it if I want it."

Gon tilts his head. "Why do we have to do it when we're alone?"

"Because it's a private thing." Killua looks back at Gon, his eyes narrow. "Don't kiss anyone else Gon."

"Is kissing something special?" Gon nods his head, seeming to soak in everything Killua says. "I like it but i'm not really sure what It means. It's a way to show affection right?"

Killua stares at Gon with wide eyes. This guy...he doesn't know what a kiss means? Killua feels a lie on the tip of his tongue. "It's something only best friends do. If you do it with someone else, i'll be angry." Killua's lips tingle from his lie and his possessive nature. He just told Gon not to lie to him but here Killua goes, lying about this. He's taking advantage of Gon. "Don't tell Alluka either. This is our little secret."

Gon nods, those amber eyes so bright with wonder. "Wow Kissing is really serious." Gon's eyes brighten. "We're best friends?! I knew it!" Gon starts to wiggle his hips, jumping in the air. "I knew we would become best friends! Even when you said we wouldn't ever be friends at all-"

"Don't talk about what I said." Killua flushes, flicking Gon in the forehead. "You were so persistent. It would have been a hassle trying to keep fighting against you." Killua grumbles but he grins when Gon pitches his arm.

"Admit it! You wanted to be friends with me Killua! You knew we would get along even in the beginning!" Gon cheers.

"I'm not admitting anything." Killua grunts, loving how light and playful the air has become between them. "Except that you're a whinny brat."

"So mean." Gon pouts before he grins. "But this whinny brat is your best friend! You said so yourself!" Gon giggles when Killua puts him into a head lock.

"I could take it back you know?" Killua can't help to chuckle, not able to be serious with Gon right now. "I could give the tittle of my best friend to someone else-" Who would he give it to?

"No! It's mine! You gave it to me and as they say finders keepers!" Gon grins, wiggling his way out of Killua's hold after struggling against him. "You said I'm your best friend and I plan on getting even closer! I don't want to stop getting closer. So your best friend slot has been filled up."

Killua flushes from Gon's bluntness only to stop when he hears his sister's foot steps. He turns his head, spotting Alluka walking over towards them with this smile on her face.

"Sorry I took so long. My stomach was a little upset I guess." Alluka rubs her stomach getting Gon to look at her in concern.

"You okay Alluka?"

"Yeah i'm fine. You guys ready for lunch?" Alluka looks between them, raising her eyebrow, a knowing smile on her lips. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing. Just Gon being stupid."

"Just Killua being mean." Gon puffs his cheeks at Killua.

"Sounds like normal to me." Alluka giggles when Gon and Killua both give her a look.

"She gets her smart ass from me." Killua chuckles after awhile, the three of them walking to the lunch.

"How can an ass be smart?"

"Gon no."

"Smart ass means someone who is rude or sarcastic." Alluka tries to explain.

"Its like we have to teach you everything."

"Well I don't know the language here that good!" Gon glares.

"You don't know anything that good."

"Killua." Gon whines.

The three friends talk happily with one another, smiles seem to just come to their lips, it's really a sight to see.

There is one person who has been watching since Gon came out of Kite's room. Hiding in the shadows, enjoying the show. Once Gon and the others are gone, Hisoka comes out, those yellow eyes clouded with dark amusement.

"Gon...I really can't wait to have some fun with you."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Empty black eyes watch as Killua, Alluka and Gon sit at their lunch table, chatting and smiling. Illumi's meal of rice has been forgotten as he watches the three carefully, gathering as much information as he can from the three interacting. There certainly is something about Gon. When ever he talks, Killua and Alluka listen intently and they either laugh or Killua gets angry. Or acts as if he's angry. Illumi knows his little brother more than anyone. If Killua didn't find something in Gon, he wouldn't be sitting with him or talking to him. Illumi doesn't like it. Those soulless eyes lock on the back of Gon's head...He could be an issue.

"Aw look at you all sitting alone." Illumi doesn't have to turn his head to know who's speaking to him. It's hard to misplace that silky voice. "Don't worry. I'm here to save you from your loneliness."

"I'd rather sit alone." Illumi slowly glances over at Hisoka when the magician sits next to him despite what he just said that.

"Don't be like that. You know you love me." Hisoka winks, that manicured hand acting as a resting place for his chin as he stares at Illumi with those devilish yellow eyes.

"It's sad how delusional you are." Illumi looks back forward to watch his little brother and this Gon.

"He really broke your arm." Hisoka hums as those sharp eyes move down to look at Illumi's arm that is resting on top of the table, his pale skin bruised where Gon had gripped him. Those yellow eyes light up in dark amusement. "Gon is so strong~" Hisoka groans. "I'm jealous, you got such a glare from Gon. If he were to look at me like that..." Hisoka smirks to himself, those eyes rolling back.

"He is strong." Illumi ignores Hisoka's strange behavior, his expression not changing. Despite his broken arm, he shows no signs of pain or discomfort. "He's protective of the thing. Despite knowing it has killed and it's a male, Gon stayed defensive. He denies that he is trying to mate with it but I can't be sure." Illumi's black eyes shift slightly. If anyone else was next to him, they wouldn't have caught it. But the man next to him catches it.

"He's mine Illumi." Hioska's voice gets dark, those yellow eyes not amused. "I won't let you break my toy before I even get to play with him."

"I'm not going to kill him." Illumi doesn't look over at Hisoka nor does he respond to the threat in his voice. "He could be useful."

"Oh?" Hisoka raises his thin eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face. "How so?"

"He could be my connection to it and Kil. Your 'toy' could easily be the tool I need." Illumi's face twitches, something Hisoka knows only happens when Illumi is very excited. "Tell me all you know about him. I tried to look into his records at this school but he has nothing in his file. It's as if he's come out of no where."

"I don't know much. Except that he's delicious. Almost ripen fruit." Hisoka groans, those yellow eyes boring into the back of Gon's head, licking his lips. "There is one thing that I find interesting though. Whenever Gon introduces himself, he never says his last name." Hisoka looks over at Illumi, the assassin locking eyes with him. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"I do recall that he does remind me of someone." Illumi hums. "Maybe his family is someone to note and he's being careful. The fact he doesn't have a file tells me that much. Once I find his last name I can do more research. I'll leave that to you Hisoka."

"Got it~" Hisoka licks his lips. "Find out his last name. This will be fun. Maybe if I play with him a little, he'll spill." Hisoka's eyes get glossed over, his smile too wide.

"Don't go overboard." Illumi looks over at Hisoka, giving him a pointed look. "Do what you must but remember, you can't kill him in till I'm done with him."

"I should be the one saying that to you." Hisoka musses. "You must really believe Gon can do something for you." Hisoka's lips twitch. "So we get his last name and you're able to do some research, what then?"

"Once I have more information i'll be able to compose a plan. I'll offer Gon something that he wouldn't be able to turn down and he will be my pawn." Illumi's lips twitch again. "I can't use fear to control him. I have to use a different tactic."

"I'll offer Gon my package. I'm sure he won't be able to turn me down~"

"Don't be foolish." Illumi looks down at his broken arm. "Gon is popular with the females at this school and some of the males. He seems to have some pull about him. Do you know if he has a mate?"

"Hmmm i've heard some rumors." Hisoka smirks. "There's a rumor going around that Gon is Kurapika's mate."

"I don't believe it." Illumi waves that off.

"There's also talk that Gon and Killua are a thing." Hioska's lips curl at the slight twitching of Illumi's hand.

"Yes. I heard that one too by those students in our math class. I made sure to silence them for good for spewing such filth." Illumi's voice doesn't change.

"You killed all of them and hid their bodies under the floorboards you were so angry." Hisoka hums. "But what if they were speaking with some truth? I find that Killua and Gon are quite close. Don't you think?"

"Kil is interested in Gon, I will admit. But as I've said, I believe he's trying to get it a mate. Gon may be his only chance. But..." Illumi seems to calm down. "I noticed something while talking to Gon. When he got angry, his eyes became black. There's only a few creatures who have that feature. Demons, mermaids, and werewolves."

"I do have this pull towards him." Hisoka taps his finger against his chin. "I wonder if he's a demon like me? But I doubt it."

"Why do you doubt it?"

"There's something different about him...not demonic." Hisoka thinks to himself. "I could see Gon as a mermaid." Hisoka smirks.

"Mermaids do usually have a pull and are charismatic." Illumi thinks. "If he's a mermaid there are a couple of famous families. To test what he is, we must get him in water."

"Ohh I think I could get him wet~"

"Can you be serious for one moment?" Illumi's voice doesn't change but Hisoka knows he's getting under the man's skin.

"I'm always serious, baby."

Illumi looks back forward, staring at Gon who has gotten up, waving his hands in the air as he talks about something excitedly, Killua and Alluka chuckling. "If he's a mermaid this will be easy. Mermaids can't resist rare stones. I could easily control him." Illumi doesn't stop watching the three.

"Even if he is a mermaid and you offer him expensive stones, I doubt he would do anything that would put those two in danger." Hisoka looks at his manicured hand, picking under his nail.

"I'm well aware. But Gon is very naive. I could easily manipulate him. If I say the right words, he'll fall right into the palm of my hand." Illumi glances over at Hisoka. "I'll give these task to you, since as you know, I can't get to close to Kil or it." Illumi's fingers twitch at that.

"That wish still has power over you?" Hisoka chuckles, knowing it makes the other male angry. "It must burn being in the same class with them. How did that wish go again?"

"'Make it so it burns like Illumi's being boiled alive every time he's near me and Alluka'." Illumi states, his expression not changing.

"It's made you keep your distance." Hisoka grins. "It's like salt on a witch. They've blocked you out~"

"It won't be much longer." Illumi doesn't let Hisoka's taunting get to him. "But as long as Gon is near Killua and Alluka, I can't get too close. You, on the other hand, can be as close as you need to be." Illumi locks eyes with Hisoka. "So find his last name and get him in water. Report to me if anything interesting to note happens."

"Of course, of course. I'll get as close as I can." Hisoka smirks when he notices that Killua is glaring over at them, his eyes dark in warning. "oh the young Zoldyck has spotted us~"

"He's been aware of our staring the whole time." Illumi musses, not looking away from Kil's dark glare. "Mother would be proud of such a look."

"I could wrap up your arm you know." Hisoka turns his attention on Illumi, his long nails walking across the table to touch the hand of Illumi's injured arm.

"No need. I'll deal with it later." Illumi moves his hand away from Hisoka, despite the pain it brings him.

"Let me love you baby."

"Don't start that song-"

"Let me love you, and I will love you, in till you learn to love yourself. Let me love you, I know your trouble, don't be afraid, girl just let me help-"

"Stop."

"You know you love it when I sing to you. Stop trying to fight how much you want me."

"Please go and die in a fire."

"It burns! Not as much as you burn for my dick-"

Illumi slams his fist down on Hisoka's hand. The magician blinks at this, though it hurt it wasn't too bad- Hisoka's eyes get dark. "You broke my nails! I had just filed them too. You're so mean Illumi-poo."

"Spend your money on something more important than getting your nails done." Illumi shows no remorse for what he's done. "And if you call me that ever again I will shave your hair bald while you sleep."

Hisoka stares at him for a long time. "You wouldn't." Hisoka pouts, touching his pink locks. "You like my hair way too much-"

"I would shave you bald and burn your hair with gasoline."

"You have such a strange way of showing your love Illumi."

"Sure, that's what I'm showing. Love."

Illumi ignores Hisoka's attempts to make him angry as he continues to watch the three across from him.

 _Gon.._.Illumi feels like he's found his missing piece. The exact tool that he needed.

* * *

"So when do you have to go to that training thing?" Killua looks over at Gon who is bouncing next to him, walking with a skip in his step that Killua can't help to take note of. Gon is walking between the two Zoldycks, Alluka is digging through her book bag as she walks for her stuffed bear. Killua's noticed she's forgotten to bring out her stuffed animals during class now that Gon's around.

"I probably should head to that as soon as I can." Gon locks eyes with Killua, those amber eyes so bright in his excitement. Killua can help his lips to twitch up into a smile. This guy is so simple. Getting so excited over the idea of training. "I'll stop by my apartment and get a snack before I go!"

"A snack? Are you serious? We just had lunch." Killua raises his eyebrow, his smile amused. "Like five minutes ago you were eating."

"But it wasn't like we had a lot to eat."

"You had your whole tray of food, plus what Alluka didn't eat."

"Gon just has a hefty appetite." Alluka chuckles, getting out her stuffed bear, giving the thing a squeeze.

"It's not just hefty, it's monstrous. It's like your stomach is a black hole." Killua grumbles, waving his hand in the air. "I'm literally scared that you would eat all the food in our home if we left you alone in our kitchen."

"You have a big appetite too Killua! And I wouldn't eat all your food." Gon huffs. "I know how to space out my meals-"

"Bull shit, you just ate and you're talking about getting a snack. How is that spaced out?"

"It's spaced out by a good ten minutes!" Gon looks so serious that Killua can't help to sputter in laughter. Alluka giggling next to him as they all walk towards the car that's waiting for the Zoldycks.

"Oh wow a whole ten minutes!" Killua chuckles. "You're so weird!"

"In the best way possible." Alluka adds in, those blue eyes seem to be brighter. "Every day you make me laugh Gon. I don't think you even try. It's just you. It's hard not too be happy." Alluka stops walking when they all reach the car, she hugs the bear tighter.

"I feel the same being with you guys. I want to spend every day with Alluka and Killua." Gon smiles and Killua feels his heart do that skip. Gon is sparkling, his smile blinding, it's like his skin is made of light. Killua blinks when he realizes he's been staring and he rubs the back of his head.

"Every day is unreasonable. Spending too much time with someone will cause you to get bored." Even though Killua says this, he wonders if he would ever get bored of Gon.

"I wouldn't get bored." Alluka and Gon say at the same time, those eyes seem to light up at the idea of spending every day together.

"I would." Killua crosses his arms, putting on that indifferent expression. He's covering up how his heart beats faster at the thought. Every day with Gon? Every day with this guy? Gon saying he wants to spend every day with them...it feels intimate. It makes him warm and he doesn't want to admit how good that sounds.

But Killua is a realist. There's no way they could spend every day together. Some day Gon will graduate this school and then most likely he'll be gone. Killua's stomach sinks at the thought, his blood turning cold. Even if Gon did stay around here, Killua is going to be the head of the Zoldyck estate. He won't have any time for Gon. As the head, he won't be able to do this anymore.

There's a part of him that says _'good, that's for the best'._ But there's another part of him that has another thought about this entirely. _' I don't want that.'_ Killua feels his chest be torn and he feels anxious. Once he becomes head, all this is going to end...and it makes Killua feel sick. How much longer does he have? Alluka is going to be graduating this year so Killua should hurry up and graduate as well. But once that happens...

"Hey Killua? You okay?" Killua stiffens at the gentle touch on his shoulder. He blinks, locking eyes with those amber orbs that show that concern. "You got really pale and you were looking kind of sick."

"Yeah...I'm fine. That lunch isn't sitting well with me is all. They really don't know how to cook right." Killua grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets, putting on that indifferent expression though he can feel his cheeks tint at Gon's expression of concern. It feels hot where Gon is touching his shoulder...

"Really? I thought it taste really good." Gon tilts his head.

"You think everything tastes good."

"That's not true!"

"Name one thing you don't like."

"Hmmm...Well I don't like chocolate all too much-"

"Take it back!" Killua gasps, grabbing Gon by the neck, and shaking him.

"Waa you just said to name something I don't really like-Ack! I mean it's not my favorite-"

"How can it not be your favorite!" Killua lets go of Gon, glaring at him like he just spit in his face.

"Well I liked the taste of it but after I ate the chocolate my stomach felt a little bad." Gon rubs his stomach, wincing when Killua's eyebrow twitches.

"You've got a bad stomach. Chocolate is amazing." Killua narrows his eyes when Gon starts to chuckle.

"Sorry Killua I couldn't help to think of my dream. If I was really wearing a chocolate shirt, I think you would get angry at me-"

"Damn straight I would! One does not wear chocolate! One eats it with respect."

Alluka chuckles at the two. She decides to cut in though, her blue eyes light. "Well Gon, I don't want you to be late for your training. Text me later about it." She opens her arms for a hug. Gon smiles, hugging Alluka quickly, the younger of the two relaxing in such a nice touch.

"I will!" Gon pulls away only to blink when Alluka pushes the stuffed teddy bear into Gon's hands.

"I want you to have him. This stuffed bear has gotten me through some tough times. He's my good luck charm. Please take it and keep it with you. It's a charm and it will keep you safe." Alluka smiles gently.

"Really? Are you sure you want to give this to me then Alluka?" Gon hugs the bear to his chest.

"Yeah sis that's your favorite stuffed animal." Killua frowns slightly.

"I want to give it to you. I trust you with him Gon. At any rate I don't need him anymore. I have the greatest friend I could ever ask for. He was good for all those lonely days but I don't think they're will be any more of those." Alluka's blue eyes have a hidden meaning but Gon doesn't understand it. "So keep it with you at all times. It will bring good luck."

"Wow thanks Alluka. I'll take care of him." Gon beams. "I use to have a stuffed animal like this that my grandmother made me. In till some mean guy ripped it up." Gon glares slightly remembering how his little friend was torn by one of the older werewolves that was mad that Mito didn't want him.

"Aw that's awful." Alluka frowns. "People can be mean. Were you able to get another one?"

"No. My grandmother made it for me but soon after that she was killed." Gon's amber eyes sink slightly, Killua catching it before those amber orbs seem to brighten again. "I'll take good care of your teddy bear Alluka! I won't let anyone rip it up."

"Good." Alluka smiles before she gets into the car, leaving Killua and Gon alone. The assassin can't help to be curious of Gon. Even though he's so happy it seems like there's a lot that's happened to him. His mother died while giving birth to him, his father abandoned him and his grandmother was killed. It seems like the place he came from didn't have very promising people either. But Gon is always smiling. Nothing gets him down. Killua wonders how he does it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Killua. Remember to call me when you start to eat your chocolate tonight!" Gon beams, turning his attention on Killua.

"Yeah, yeah. Just text me when you get out of your training session." Killua grunts but he feels his heart beat faster at the thought of talking to Gon on the phone again tonight. The promise of more contact with the other male makes him...happy.

"I will." Gon stares at Killua, those amber eyes looking him up and down, getting Killua's body to warm. Gon smiles, taking a step closer. "Killua you should wear this outfit again sometime." Gon's smile grows. "I really like it."

"Uh..." Killua swallows, feeling his face heat up from Gon looking at him and saying those words. Killua finds himself nodding dumbly even though he's said he's not going to be wearing this outfit again to Alluka. This outfit is for work...But Killua likes the way Gon looks at him and how those tan cheeks tint. He likes it a bit too much. Since Gon and Kurapika aren't together there's no reason for Killua to try to look good for Gon. Killua ignores the whispering in his head that says he wants to.

Killua's train of thought stops when Gon leans closer, so close that he can feel Gon's breathing on his lips. Killua's heart is beating so fast in his chest. _Is he going to_ \- Gon stops before their lips touch and he pulls away, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Only when we're alone." Gon beams before he hugs Killua who is still in shock, his body too warm for his own good. Gon pushes up on his tip toes so he can get closer to Killua's ear. "I can't wait to kiss you again Killua." He whispers, his breath hot.

Killua swallows thickly. He can't even move properly to hug Gon back as the other male pulls away and smiles so brightly and purely. "Talk to you later! Best friend!" Gon winks, turns and runs off, waving his hand as he says good bye to Killua.

The assassin just stands there, his eyes wide as he numbly waving goodbye to Gon, watching him go, fighting the urge to just run after Gon and throw him against the tree and kiss the life out of him. Does he even understand what he's doing to him? How can Gon be so innocent? And so honest at the same time? His bluntness is dangerous.

Killua calms his racing heart. Stop this. Why did he tell Gon they could still kiss? Why didn't he end this right then and there? Killua licks his lips, trying not to remember the taste of Gon as he turns and gets into his car.

He tenses when he sees the big smile on his sister's face. Oh fuck.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Gon was just about to kiss you brother! Did you see that! It's working!" Alluka cheers. "I told you that outfit would do the trick!"

"Yeah I suppose." Killua grumbles, looking out the window to hide his blush. "But I think we should end this."

"Huh? What do you mean? It's going so well though. Don't you want to break Kurapika and Gon up?"

"I found out that Kurapika and Gon aren't mates. I misunderstood what was going on just like you said." Killua rolls his eyes. "Gon and Kurapika are just friends. He's been lying to us about them being friends though. Apparently the fight we thought Kurapika killed Gon in was a fake. They've been playing us to keep Gon safe from the spiders."

"I Knew Gon wouldn't just start fighting with Kurapika randomly." Alluka's eyes light in realization. "I guess it's a smart idea. If the Spiders think they are enemies, they won't hurt Gon."

"Yeah. Still kind of pisses me off he lied to us." Killua growls, taping his finger against his leg. Why is he doing all this for Kurapika anyway?...At least they aren't mates. But Killua doesn't like it.

"It was probably for the best. We made his act believable."

"I can still make his act believable. I act. That's what I do."

"It's too bad that this ended so soon though. I was having fun trying to get Gon to fall in love with you." Alluka pouts, getting Killua to tense. "I know!" Alluka beams. "Brother I think you should keep trying to get Gon to fall in love with you!"

"What? Why?" Killua flushes, looking over at his sister like she's grown another head.

"Because it's obviously working. Gon almost kissed you. I think it would be a fine challenge don't you think? To see if you can get Gon to fall in love with you?"

Killua glares forward, his blush still on his face but his stomach sinks. Gon almost kissed him because he thinks it's what best friends do. He doesn't even get what they were doing back in the hallway or what it meant to Killua. Gon is too innocent and Killua took advantage of that. Why did he have to tell Gon that lie? Why does he...still want to kiss him?

If Killua keeps going on with Alluka's so called 'game', how long will it take before it's not a game anymore? There's a part of him that wants to go along with his sister, a part of him that wants to get Gon to fall in love with him but what then? Will Killua really just get Gon to fall in love with him for the sport of it and then tell him it was all for fun and that he doesn't really like him?

And if he doesn't do that...then what else would he do with a Gon that's in love with him? Killua swallows thickly, an image crossing his mind of Gon smiling at him, holding out his arms for a hug, his ear has a golden piercing.

" _Killuaa you should touch your mate more."_

Killua's eyes snap open, not even knowing he had closed them. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest and he can feel a bead of sweat roll down his back. What the fuck was that? Did he just...did he just imagine Gon as his mate? That's not what...that's not what Killua wants...he...

"Big brother?" Alluka frowns, her voice getting Killua to tense and to look over at her. She's staring at him with those blue eyes, watching him. "You okay? Your ears and tail came out."

"A-Ah." Killua tenses when he realizes that yes, his ears and tail came out. Again he lost control of his body function while thinking of Gon. Why is this happening? Alluka just wants to do a challenge to see if Killua can score Gon so why is he thinking ahead as if he was going to keep Gon? As if he's going to make Gon fall in love with him and have Gon as his mate- That's not it. Killua refuses. He doesn't want Gon-

"Brother...I haven't been honest with you." Alluka looks down at her hands, getting Killua to stop with his inner battle, looking over at his sister. "I really want you to get Gon to fall in love with you. Not because I think it will be entrainment. No, a different reason entirely." Alluka looks over at her brother who is staring at her intently. "I don't want Gon to find a mate." Alluka's eyes shift away from Killua's when his eyes widen. "I want him to stay with us so...if he finds a mate, that person will try to take him away from us. But if he falls in love with you, and he thinks you love him too, then he'll stay with us."

"sis that's a little..." Fucked up. But why does he care? Alluka is right. Gon has plenty of admirers and if he were to get a mate, that person would steal Gon away from them, from _him._ Killua grips his fists...So Alluka doesn't want him to just get Gon to fall in love with him. He wants Killua to keep up the act to keep Gon from getting a mate. It's messed up. Killua knows it is, but when he thinks of how angry he got when he thought Kurapika had Gon, when he thinks about how crazy it made him...Killua finds his resolve breaking.

It's just because Killua really likes Gon as a friend, just like Alluka. She doesn't want Gon leaving them just as much as Killua. She doesn't' want him having a mate just as much as Killua doesn't. It's normal...his feelings are normal for a friend...

"I know it's a little messed up but...I know you don't want him to have a mate either brother."

"...I'll keep doing it." Killua looks out of the window. "...I'll get Gon to fall in love with me." Killua's heart skips a beat thinking of those amber orbs... _But can I really keep lying to myself and say this is normal? This beating in my chest...the butterflies in my stomach when I think about flirting with Gon or just hugging him...it's not normal..._

 _I can't really like him. I can't._

"Really? You will?" Alluka's eyes light up and she smiles brightly only to calm down. "Well I think we should keep at the tactic we are going at. Try to touch him as much as you can and keep eye contact and when he hugs you, hug him back! And if he leans in to kiss you, you should kiss him! Give him a good kiss and he'll fall head over heels for you brother!"

Killua wants to laugh. He's already kissed Gon a couple of times. But the boy doesn't understand and now he's not going to understand what Killua is trying to tell him through his kiss unless he tells the other male he was lying to him. Killua is regretting everything right now. Now Alluka is expecting him to 'act' some more. He's going to have to touch Gon and flirt with him and try to get the boy to understand that he's trying to be a love interest instead of his best friend.

It's all an act. It's not real. Do this for Alluka. These feelings are fabricated.

"I'll do whatever. Don't expect much from me. This whole thing is a drag." Killua groans, stuffing his hands in his pockets, keeping his expression irritated. He'll act like he hates this. He'll act like he's doing Alluka a favor...like he's doing this all for her but Killua can't help to question himself.

Alluka stares at her brother for a moment before smiling." I know it is a drag, but it will be better for the both of us if Gon's free to be with us...So What are you going to do today brother?"

"Hm? I don't know. Might see if there's any work for me to do. But i'm going to be working tomorrow so if you want to do something we can." Killua shrugs his shoulders, needing a good distraction right now.

"Yay!" Alluka cheers.

"...Hey sis. When do you plan on graduating? It's this year right?" Killua can't help to question after a moment of silence, something bothering him.

"Hm? Oh yeah it is, isn't it?" Alluka tilts her head when she sees the slight tensing of her brother's shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. Just thinking that I have to start working as the head in a year. It's going to suck." Killua groans but his stomach sinks. How much more longer do they have? Half a year left with Gon before all this has to end? Killua bites his lip. Why does he care so much? Why does it bother him? Killua knows why, if he's honest with himself. In this short amount of time Gon has...become someone to him. A good friend of his. The idea that in half a year he's not going to be able to see him like this anymore makes him feel panicked. Once it's time for him to be the head it will also be the time for him to find a mate to have children with. That part makes him sick. He doesn't want it.

" _I can't wait to kiss you again Killua."_

Killua covers his face with his hands, his heart picking up speed. When he thinks of a mate, when he thinks of his future...all he can think about is Gon and that bright smile of his. Something is wrong with him. So very wrong. _It's an act. It's not real. Stop._

"Big brother...I think you should do what you want to do." Alluka says after a moment of silence. Killua doesn't move but he's listening to what his sister is saying. "Will being the head of the family really make you happy?"

"Of course not. I've been trying to put it off-"

"Then don't do it big brother." Alluka seems to find her voice. Killua looks over at her with wide eyes.

"...What else would I do really? I'm good at assassination. It's what I was raised and born to do." Killua looks forward for a moment. "And if I didn't become the head, then were would we go? We couldn't stay here. I'd get an ear full from mother every day for the rest of my life."

"We could live with Gon." Alluka says it so quickly and without any hesitation. Killua's eyes widen, his chest tightening. "We could run away."

"Live with Gon? Are you serious? Even if I wanted to, what makes you think that Gon would just welcome us into his home?" Killua hopes Alluka can't hear how fast his heart is beating.

"I know Gon would. You heard him. He wants to spend every day with us. Also if you get Gon to fall in love with you, he'll gladly take in his mate. I don't want to never see Gon again big brother and I don't want you to be unhappy! You could find another job!"

"..." Killua wants to tell his sister that her idea is foolish. He wants to tell her to forget about such a thing but...he can't. Killua pictures it in his mind, living with Gon, everyday would be an adventure. They could all explore together like Killua's always wanted to. Not for work, just to explore and have fun. Killua's chest tightens...and if Alluka's plan makes it so Killua wouldn't have to worry about losing Gon-

Killua shakes his head. What is he even considering? Throwing everything away just to run off with Gon? It's not like Killua ever wanted to be the head but still. It seems crazy to him, his whole life he's been taught to be an assassin and he's been told what's going to happen to him. Killua just accepted it, going along with what his brother said in till he got the sense to get Alluka away from him when they started to lock her away. Even after this, Killua didn't consider leaving. He always thought, what the hell, it's not like he has anything else going for him. He didn't love it but whatever.

Now that's all changed. Gon made it change. Killua resents the idea of becoming the head now. He doesn't want it and the idea of leaving it all and just living with Gon...It appeals to him. So much so that Killua is considering it. Killua's smart, he's sure he could learn to do some other job...but the questions is, will Gon really want them? Can Killua make Gon want to be his mate?

"Just think about it brother." Alluka smiles softly, getting Killua to look over at her. "I want you to be happy."

"And you think I'll be happy living with Gon for the rest of my life?" Killua snorts, his face getting hot.

"No one said anything about the rest of your life." Alluka smiles slyly when Killua tenses.

"Y-You think I would be happy period?" Killua changes the subject quickly, knowing he's blushing.

"I think you would." Alluka smiles and it's brighter. Killua looks away from those blue eyes, his sister's eyes seem to know something that he doesn't.

Or they know something he's not willing to admit.

The rest of the ride is silent, Killua not able to stop thinking about Alluka's proposal...and then he can't stop thinking about Gon. Killua closes his eyes and there Gon is, smiling that big smile of his, those amber eyes so bright. It's like Killua can't escape him.

Killua really needs some mind numbing video games right about now.

* * *

"Ne my nose is itchy." Gon rubs his nose, before he sneezes.

"That means someone is talking about you." Kurapika chuckles as he places a plate in front of Gon filled with some fried bacon.

"Huh? Really?" Gon tilts his head, rubbing his nose.

"I wouldn't doubt it after that stunt you pulled today." Kurapika puts his hands on his hips, giving Gon a firm look. "I was worried sick when you broke Illumi's arm. You have enough on you without getting involved with Illumi."

"I know but I didn't like how Illumi was talking about Alluka." Gon starts to eat his bacon, his little snack before he heads off for training. Kurapika, being in his backpack, heard Gon say he wanted to get a snack and as soon as they got home, Kurapika started cooking for him. The vampire didn't have to but he insisted. "It wasn't right."

"I was able to overhear some of his words...but you still shouldn't get involved. When you do something like that during class it's hard for me to stay in character. I was concerned he was going to attack you." Kurapika takes his seat next to Gon, watching as the other male eats his food.

"Don't worry, I promised Alluka and Killua I would stay away from Illumi as long as he doesn't try to hurt them. If Illumi tries to hurt my friends, I won't stand for it. I don't care how strong he is." Gon's eyes shine with a fire, gripping his fist as he thinks of those empty black eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that." Kurapika sighs but there's a smile on his lips. "You risk everything for your friends. It's admirable but I wish you weren't so reckless."

"I couldn't sit back and watch as Illumi hurts them. Killua and Alluka didn't want to talk about it much but I have a feeling that Illumi has done something really bad to them. The way Illumi talks about Alluka...like she's not even a person or family, makes me really angry." Gon feels a growl in the back of his throat but he swallows it down with the bacon he's eating.

"It's a complicated relationship." Kurapika sighs. "I don't know much about the Zoldyck family but there is one thing I'm aware of. They hold a lot of secrets and what has gone down in that mansion of theirs is nothing like a fairy tale. There's a reason why the Zoldycks are feared all around, a reason why they are so strong. From birth they are trained in horrible ways to be the strongest they can be. I'm sure Killua didn't have much of a childhood but...there's something to note. Alluka isn't strong. She was not treated like the others. I don't know much more than that but I suppose they never saw her as a part of the family."

"Trained in horrible ways?" Gon frowns thinking about Killua talking about how he dreams of his training and how it was nightmares. Gon remembers Killua talking about how he was exposed to electricity at a young age.. What else did they do to Killua to make him so strong? Gon's stomach twists and he grips his fist.

"I don't know exactly how they trained him." Kurapika closes his eyes. "You know I was worried about you being with Alluka at first. I'm sure you know now about her murders. There's not much details on it but I know that she was able to kill thousands in a blink of an eye. I don't understand her power but it was enough to keep me away, even if Killua wasn't around her like a guard dog."

"Alluka didn't want to kill all those people. She says she can't control it." Gon finishes his meal, savoring the meat and the grease.

"It's been a couple of years and there hasn't been an incident from her. I suppose it's not something to worry about when we don't have much understanding of what her power is." Kurapika looks over at Gon. "So you're going to be training your centaur abilities?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get really strong so I can protect you all."Gon grips his fist, grinning over at Kurapika as he stands up from his seat. "Those spiders and Illumi won't know what hit them once i'm done with training!"

"Be careful." Kurapika can't help to smile at Gon's enthusiasm though. "While you're gone i'm going to look for some more sources for your paper. I couldn't find too much last night."

"Thanks! I'll have time tomorrow to work on it since I don't have anything planned." Gon smiles, his heart beating faster. Everything is going good. He'll train today, he'll get stronger, and tomorrow he'll work on his paper to prove that werewolves are more than dumb animals and then Saturday-

Gon's smile twitches and he feels his stomach sink. Saturday is the full moon. He's going to have to talk to Wing about what he should do. He can't turn around Kurapika.

"Good luck. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get back." Kurapika opens his arms for Gon to hug him, the young werewolf doing just that, pushing his worry to the back of his mind. He'll think of something for Saturday.

"see ya Kurapika." Gon pulls away smiling. He grabs the teddy bear Alluka gave him and puts it into his shirt, Kurapika raising his eyebrow.

"You're going to take the teddy bear Alluka gave you to training?"

"Yeah! Alluka said to take it with me everywhere and I need to watch over it. I could tell this teddy bear meant a lot to her. Oh! And before I forget, did you talk to Leorio today?"

"I did speak with him but i'm not too sure i'm ready to get back with him. I'm thinking about it. I still think it would be easier for him and me if we stayed apart." Kurapika flushes when he starts talking about Leorio, glancing to the side.

"Take your time thinking about it. I have a feeling Leorio would wait as long as he needs to." Gon says without much thought, knowing Leorio's feelings for the vampire. "I'm going to go Kurapika! See you later!" Gon smiles before he waves one last time and runs out of his apartment, not noticing how Kurapika watches him go, a soft smile on his lips.

"where do you get that kind of energy, Gon?"

* * *

"Wow this place is really out here." Gon looks down at his card that Kite gave him before he looks back up at the large building standing before him. Gon had to run all the way across town and travel though this forest for a good while before he finally found it. Lucky him that there was a scent on the card, most likely put there by Wing on purpose so Gon could sniff them out. Despite this place being in the forest it's not too deep away from the city that Gon would feel comfortable with turning or letting his ears and tail out. There's also something eerily quiet about this forest. He hasn't seen any rabbits, birds, or any animal really.

Gon walks up to the building, only to stop when a boy comes out of the front door. Gon feels his heart pick up speed and his eyes light up in excitement. He doesn't even have to get closer to know that this boy is one of him. He's a werewolf. The boy looks like he's about Gon's age, maybe a little younger, with brown hair and a very large build. The boy is buff. Gon can tell he's very well trained and very strong.

"You must be Gon-" The boy starts to speak, his expression serious but when Gon runs up to him and throws his arms around the other boy and starts to lick his face, the other male gets flustered pretty quickly.

"I am Gon! Wow, I'm so happy to see another one of my kind! I've missed this" Gon smiles excitedly, nuzzling his head on top of the others. "What's your name? Where are you from? I've never seen you before on my island! Are you from another pack?-"

"We should talk inside." The boy pushes him off but it's not meanly, just a little shove to get Gon off of him so he can move. "Wing is waiting for us." The boy is still trying to keep a straight face but Gon can see that his brown eyes have lighten up with an excitement as well from seeing Gon.

"Yeah sure!" Gon has a bounce in his step as he walks next to the other male, walking into the building together. "It's crazy! You're the first werwolf I've seen that's been my age!"

"Ah it's the same for me. You're the first werewolf around my age I've seen as well." The boy glances over at Gon before he looks forward. "My name is Zushi. I was never a part of a pack which is one of the reasons why I haven't seen any werewolves my age. My mother had me outside of the pack before they were captured. Wing found me wondering around in the forest and i've been with him ever since. You're in good hands. Wing will make you strong."

"Who captured your pack? Poachers?" Gon frowns, looking over at Zushi, his new friend. Gon's already decided.

"Probably. Wing told me that the year I was born was really bad with poachers in the area that my pack was in. It was also the year that law was made." Zushi's brown eyes get darker before he looks over at Gon. "But tell me about your pack. You said you were from an island?"

"Yeah! Whale island!" Gon's eyes brighten up from talking about his home,, Finally able to be honest with someone. "I was born at an odd time so there weren't any werewolves my age around. They were either a lot older than me or a lot younger than me."

"Whale island?" Zushi's eyes light up in realization before he stops walking. "Wing wouldn't tell me anything about you but...if you're from Whale island and those eyes..." Zushi's eyes widen and he grabs a hold of Gon. "You're Ging's son aren't you?!"

"Yeah! How do you know Ging?" Gon's eyes sparkle, his his chest tightens.

"Everyone knows Ging. He's a legend to us werewolves!" Zushi blinks a couple of times before he shakes his head. "No wonder Wing came all the way to train you! We dropped everything just to come here...A-Ah!" Zushi bows his head to Gon, getting the other male to tilt his head. "I've not been giving you the proper respect! Forgive me if my pushing was rude. I'm just not accustomed to those shows of affection. I've only spent time with Wing before so-"

"You don't have to bow to me Zushi! We're friends, you don't have to show me extra respect." Gon can't hold it in and his ears and tail come out. His tail is wagging a mile of minute from hearing about how Ging is considered a legend. He can't wait till he can finally meet him. "Wow Ging is really famous huh? I'm glad you guys came all this way for me. I really need the training."

"W-We're friends?" Zushi calms down a little but he still seems a bit flustered by all this.

"Yup!" Gon grins. "I like you Zushi! I can tell you're a hard worker. And i'm really excited to have found someone my age that's a werewolf!"

"I am too..." Zushi's brown eyes light up only for him to tense. "We shouldn't be standing around talking! We need to report to Wing." Zushi starts to walk quickly down the hallway, Gon following after him with his tail wagging. It's not Gon can just be himself without worrying about being exposed or ruining his mission here.

"Is Wing the one who has trained you? Your body is very built."

"Yes, he is. I've been with him since my first year of life. I owe him everything." Zushi's brown orbs shine with this determination. Zushi looks over at Gon, studying his tail and ears. "Your coat looks very shinny and you're pretty built yourself. Did your pack train you well? Did Ging train you?"

"No, Ging left me when I was a baby so I never got to meet him. The pack did train me well and I also did a lot of training myself since the older males didn't feel like messing with me too much. Mito taught me a lot of things too." Gon smiles.

"I see." Zushi watches Gon for a moment before looking forward. "Wing is in this room." Zushi steps to the side, his hands behind his back. They're stopped in front of a large door. Gon doesn't waste any time, he can sense a presence behind this door and he can smell him. Gon walks into the room, his heart beating faster. He's so excited about this.

"Hello Gon." A tall lanky man stands in the room by himself, his eyes closed in his carefree smile. He's very thin, much different from Zushi and his hair is black and short. He's wearing a button up shirt and pants, one half of his shirt is tucked in while the other side is hanging out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the son of the legendary Ging. I do hope you're ready for my training."

"I am!" Gon cheers, his tail wagging and his ears perked up. Zushi comes into the room and closes the doors behind him.

"Master, your shirt again." Zushi walks so he's standing next to Gon, spreading his legs to be in a stance.

"Oh!" Wing quickly stuffs his other half of his shirt into his pants, giving the two younger werewolves a sheepish smile. "Now that's done, let me introduce myself. I'm Wing and I will be making sure you're able to fight the spiders, is that correct?"

"Yeah. I need to get really strong." Gon grips his fists. Those amber orbs shine. "You're a werewolf too. I can sense it."

"Indeed I am." Wing smiles and takes a seat in this large chair. "You have a nice fur coat Gon, you've been taken care of. Those amber eyes of yours show a life of affection and fight. And by your action to Zushi when you saw him, greeting him by licking his face, your pack was very homely." Wing's eyes still haven't opened. So Wing was watching them when Zushi came out to get him? "You've grown up like all werewolves were meant to." Wing's smile twitches at that. "You're straight out of the island, and I can tell you're still getting use to the human's world. So if you have any questions about the social norms here, I will be glad to help you. A part of surviving in this world for werewolves is to hide what we are."

Zushi's brown orbs dull but he stands tall, not saying anything.

"Don't most werewolves grow up In a pack like I did?" Gon tilts his head, catching what the other man said.

"Not anymore. At least, not in a pack that wasn't fabricated."

"Huh?" Gon frowns, not understanding that but he notices how Zushi has become tense next to him.

"Let's not talk about this right now Gon. We're here to focus on your training." Wing stands up again. That carefree smile is gone. "Tell me, how well can you control the beast when you turn?"

"I think I can control it pretty well...when it's not a full moon." Gon's eyebrows furrow. "Wing about Saturday-"

"We'll get to that." Wing smiles. "Gon, I want you to turn for me. Show me how much control you have. We can not work on strength in til we get control down. If anything were to go wrong, Zushi will be quick to confine you so don't worry."

"Okay." Gon grips his fist, taking a deep breath. It's been awhile since he's been able to turn. It feels strange that he's actually able to now. Gon takes a couple more deep breaths. Feeling Wing and Zushi staring at him intently. Gon takes off his clothes, stripping naked so he doesn't ruin his them, before he places Alluka's teddy bear off to the side so he won't hurt it. Gon takes one last deep breath and then Gon lets loose. A growl leave his lips as his body starts to change, hair grows all over his body as he gets on his hands and knees. His bones break and grow and his spine curves and his teeth get longer and sharper. As he turns, Gon looses himself in the pain and the overwhelming feeling of letting what he is finally out. It feels amazing. So amazing. Gon wants to destroy. Gon wants to hunt.

"H-He's huge!" Zushi gasps as Gon's transformation ends, now instead of a teenage boy, there's a large wolf the size of a rhino in the room. The wolf is covered in black fur that shines, with tinges of green at the edges. Gon's amber orbs seem to pop in contrast to the darkness, making them more noticeable. Zushi finds himself swallowing. If Gon goes crazy , this could be bad.

The wolf growls at Zushi, baring those long sharp teeth that could rip him apart easily. His snout scrunches up in his growl and his pupils get constricted. Zushi swallows, his ears and tail coming out in defense, getting in a stance. It's his job to make sure Gon doesn't do any damage but the younger male was not expecting Gon to be this massive. The power radiating off of him is scary.

"Gon control it." Wing stands off to the side, his expression not changing when the wolf whips his head over towards him, giving him a low growl. Zushi takes a step closer when Gon turned his attention on his master, feeling restless. The wolf's ears twitch and soon enough Gon is staring at Zushi with those big amber orbs filled with hunger. The wolf gets low on the ground, Zushi knowing he's about to pounce on him. Zushi gets read to turn-

"Don't do anything Zushi." Wing says and Zushi freezes. The wolf jumps on him, knocking Zushi down hard on the ground. He bites his lip, closing his eyes tightly when he thinks Gon's about to sink his teeth into his flesh and end him. All Zushi feels is heavy breathing on his face. Zushi opens his eyes to see the wolf looking down at him with those curious amber orbs. The wolf sniffs his face, those amber eyes lighting up before he starts to lick Zushi's face, the big black tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Ah Gon stop licking me!" Zushi calms his racing heart once he realizes Gon's in control. The other male can't help to be impressed. Gon is able to control such a large strong beast. It took years of training with Wing for him to gain the kind of control he has. Did Gon learn to have control by himself?

The wolf stops, stepping off of Zushi, tilting his head at the other male like he doesn't understand why he got him to stop.

"That was pretty good Gon. There was only a moment in the beginning where you blanked out and you didn't have control. You were able to gain yourself quickly and you were able to recognize Zushi though you just met him." Wing watches as the wolf turns his body so he's facing Wing. He sits down and his tail wags happily from Wing praising him. "You're quite large for your age as well. Now that we got your control, I want you to fight with Zushi in his wolf form."

The wolf nods his head before he turns so he's facing Zushi, those amber eyes are bright and it's like his tail is having a spasm. It hasn't stopped wagging since Gon's gained control. Zushi swallows before getting in a stance. He does a bow. "I'll enjoy fighting with you Gon!" Zushi grips his fists, taking a deep breath through his nose and breathing out through his mouth. The black wolf that is Gon just watches with this curiosity and excitement as Zushi lets out a growl, his body getting bigger and turning just as Gon's did. Zushi only lets out one sound of pain before the transformation is complete.

In Zushi's place stands a large brown wolf the size of a horse. Gon is a bit bigger than him but Zushi is nothing to sneer at. Any human who saw him would run away crying out in fear. Gon barks, standing up, those amber eyes locking on Zushi. Unlike Gon, Zushi had no issues gaining control. He never lost it. This is where all his years of training come in. It still bothers him that even though Zushi has been training his whole life, Gon was able to gain control of a larger beast without much guidance. Gon really is something.

"No holding back Zushi." Wing looks over at the brown wolf, getting Zushi to bark in response. He's ready for this.

Gon makes the first move. Zushi barely has any time to move out of the way of the large beast that just tried to knock him down. Zushi nips at Gon's leg, nothing that could cause too much damage-

"I said no holding back." Wing's voice has become darker. Zushi and Gon stop, glancing over at the older man with their heads tilted. "When you bite, bite with all your might."

The black wolf makes a sound close to a whimper and he shakes his head, sitting down. Zushi feels the same way honestly. He's never sparred anyone and used his full force. If he were to bite Gon for real...he could bite his leg off or bite a chunk out of him and the same way around. Gon could kill him.

"Gon could you really kill a spider? When it comes down to it, and you're in this form, could you rip them apart?" Wing takes a step closer.

Those amber eyes flash, the black wolf howling before looking at Wing with that determined fire. "We'll see." Wing's care free smile comes back to his face. "Zushi, you've taken a liken to Gon. You were hesitant to fight him."

The brown wolf tenses at being called out.

"But I think what made you more hesitant was your fear of him. Gon, as a werwolf, you are very intimating. You must weigh close to a ton. If you were to pounce on a spider with that weight, you could crush them. Your power is something to be feared but the spiders are very powerful as well. You will need to become an animal to defeat them. You can not hesitate to kill." Wing's eyes narrow. "I do not worry about your strength Gon. I can train you to become stronger but the main issue I see here is this kind of affection you have. If there's any hesitation in your kill it could be the end of you."

The black wolf stares at Wing with those eyes on fire, he growls at Wing, telling the older man all he needs to know. Gon says he won't hesitate. "Both of you turn back to your human forms."

Wing watches as Gon closes his eyes, his body slowly getting smaller, his bones cracking and getting shorter, the hair that grew, falls off his body leaving a black pile where he's standing.

Gon takes a deep breath, completely back to his bare human form, his black tail wagging behind him. He's sweating pretty badly, those amber eyes glossed over as he tries to catch his breath. His right leg is bleeding from where Zushi nipped him but it's not that bad.

"You can turn from wolf to human with little difficulty. Good. Though you seem to be tired out by it." Wing glances over at Zushi who has turned back to his human form. He's broken a sweat but it's not as bad as Gon.

"I won't hesitate with the kill master Wing." Gon sounds out of breath as he stands up, putting a fist against his heart, his ears twitching on the top of his head. "A dear friend is counting on me."

"Hope that dear friend will be enough." Wing smiles slightly. "Now I want to test your ability to grow back your limbs. Zushi, could you please bite off Gon's index finger."

"M-Master?" Zushi's brown ears become flatten.

"Do it Zushi, it's fine." Gon smiles, holding out his index finger like this isn't anything. "I've lost a couple of fingers before. They usually grow back pretty fast, especially if I turn."

Zushi nods, walking closer to Gon, staring at the finger that he has to bite off. "Sorry." Zushi knows it's going to hurt. He takes Gon's finger and puts it into his mouth, placing it at a good angle on his razor sharp teeth. Gon smiles all the same, those amber orbs staring into Zushi's. The brown haired male takes a deep breath through his nose before he chomps down. Blood squirts down Zushi's throat as he bites the finger clean off, breaking into the bone and flesh with his teeth.

Gon winces, his face scrunching up as he pulls away, the blood squirting out of his finger and onto the floor. He covers it quickly just as Zushi spits out his finger, his face scrunching up from the taste of Gon's blood. It doesn't feel right having another werewolf's blood in his mouth.

"Now turn Gon." Wing watches as Gon takes a deep breath, turning back into a wolf. This time Gon doesn't lose it, he's able to gain control quickly and there's no issues. "Turn back." The wolf whimpers, and Wing knows Gon is getting tired as the wolf changes back to a boy.

Gon is on his hands and knees, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his body. His face is flushed and his amber eyes are glossy. His finger has grown back.

"Fast healing time. That's pretty impressive. Though I bet if you lost something bigger like a leg, it would take longer than that."

"Y-Yeah probably." Gon huffs out.

"Zushi go get Gon some water, he's going to need it."

Zushi does a bow before quickly running out, giving Gon a glance before leaving. Wing is being quite brutal for his first day of training.

"Gon turn back into a wolf."

"Now back to a human."

"back to a wolf. Sit. Jump into the second story through the ceiling. Come back down. Turn into a human."

"Wolf."

"Human"

"Wolf."

After a couple of hours of Wing giving Gon orders, the poor teenage boy finally collapses, covered in sweat. Gon's tongue is hanging out, his face flushed and his ears flatten on the top of his head. His body is covered in bruises and he's laying next to a pile of vomit that he had spewed after the tenth time of transforming. The boy is laying in a big pile of his own black fur, out for the count.

"He was able to transform 15 times before passing out." Wing glances over at Zushi who is staring at Gon with wide eyes. The glass of water he was suppose to hand Gon still shaking in his hand.

"H-He's amazing." Zushi swallows. "After all my years of training I still pass out after my 7th turn."

"Yes. Quite frankly Zushi, he is what I would call a monster." Wing watches Gon's chest rise and fall seriously. "And he will keep getting stronger."

"W-Wow." Zushi grips his fist, watching Gon rest, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. So this what the legendary Ging's son is like...

"You'll keep getting strong too Zushi." Wing smiles over at the boy who is like a son to him, patting him on the head, getting the younger's tail to wag.

"Osu!" Zushi's brown eyes light up and he does a stance, giving respect to his master and the closet thing he's had to a father.

"Take Gon to one of the rooms to rest. Once he comes to and he's able to hide away his ears and tail, could you walk him back to his home? I'm sure he'll have trouble walking when he wakes up. I went a bit too rough on him. I was just curious as to what he can do. The real training begins Saturday, when all his power will be exposed."

"Master if Gon can't control it Saturday..."

"Then i'm counting on you Zushi. You know what to do."

Zushi nods slowly. He hopes it doesn't have to come to that. Zushi walks over to Gon, picking up the other boy by wrapping his arm around his waist and putting Gon's arm around his shoulder. Zushi drags the dead weight easily into the other room and places Gon on the bed.

It's strange having another boy his age around. Especially one so skilled. Zushi can't help to admire Gon and expire to be just as strong as him. There's something about Gon too, the way he easily glides into people's lives and makes you feel like you've known him all your life, makes it hard not to befriend him. Zushi looks forward to training with Gon some more. Gon has those qualities that could make him an alpha male in a pack some day. Zushi could see it.

Zushi pulls up a chair next to Gon's bed, his tail wagging behind him as he waits. He got dressed while Gon was training and he can't help to feel a little awkward with the other male naked in the bed. Zushi didn't grow up like other werewolves. He grew up with the social norms of the humans around him. Zushi leaves Gon to retrieve his clothes, deciding he's going to help dress his friend so he can be ready to leave hen he wakes up. Zushi is sure it's going to be a couple of hours before he wakes up though-

"Hey Z-z\Zushi? Did I pass out?" Zushi stops in the door way when he sees Gon is sitting up in bed, those tired eyes looking right at the other male.

"Y-Yes you did." Zushi can't believe it. Gon is already up. Zushi walks over to the other male slowly, offering his clothes. "Here's your clothes and the teddy bear you left... It's time for you to go back home. The training session is over."

"Aw damn! I felt like I could have kept going but then I had to pass out!" Gon whines as he takes the clothing from Zushi, standing out of bed, by himself and starts to put them on like it's nothing.

"You were amazing Gon! I was surprised you did all that you did!" Zushi swallows, still not believing that Gon is up again after all that. "I have trouble transforming after 5th time. You didn't slow down till your 10th!"

"Really? Is transforming hard for you Zushi?" Gon blinks, looking over at the other male, fully clothed.

"A little bit after doing it 5 times straight! But some how it's not for you." Zushi feels a little bad now. Gon is so strong! Zushi should be stronger than him! He's been training all his life.

"Don't worry Zushi, if you keep working at it, then it will get easier! I plan on getting stronger too." Gon's eyes shine with determination only for his amber eyes to dull and he stumbles a couple of feet.

"A-Ah Gon let me help you. You shouldn't be up like this. Let me carry you back to your home-"

"I don't need to be carried. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Gon smiles reassuringly but he does lean on Zushi. "Hey Zushi, since you didn't grow up in a pack and i'm the first werewolf you've seen your age, that means you don't have much friends do you? Because I didn't."

"N-No. I don't have any. Well...you said we're friends now so I suppose I have one." Zushi flushes. He's never had time for friends and he's always on the move with Wing so he's really not been able to be social with people his age.

"I should introduce you to my friends then! They're really nice and I bet you'll love them! I know they'll like you too!" Gon smiles and Zushi feels his chest tighten at the idea of meeting more people his age and spending time with Gon in a social setting.

"I would like that."

"Yay!" Gon yawns, leaning on Zushi more. "Ne Zushi can you help me home after all?"

"Of course." Zushi smiles as he supports Gon by keeping his hand on his waist. "Are you able to hide your ears and tail?"

"Let's see..." Gon closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Zushi's eyebrows furrow when it takes him awhile but soon the ears and tail disappear. "I got it. Man I've been having trouble with doing that recently."

"Really? Is it because you're tiring yourself?" Zushi starts to walk Gon out of the room, hiding his own ears and tail.

"maybe but i'm not sure. It happens when I wake up in the morning. Do you think it has something to do with the full moon? And another thing, my body gets getting really sensitive and warm sometimes."

"Sensitive and warm?" Zushi's eyebrows furrow. "Do you think you're getting sick? Werewolves usually can't get sick but I think there is one sickness we can get. I'll talk to Wing about it if you keep feeling it but it might have something to do with the full moon. Sometimes I get warm too close to the full moon."

"Oh! Then that's probably it." Gon yawns again, nuzzling his head against Zushi's. "Mmm I got to call Killua when I get home." Gon yawns. "...I hope he waited for me. I hope he didn't eat the chocolate already."

"Killua?" Zushi raises his eyebrow at Gon mumbling things.

"Mm yeah Killua...he's my best friend and he does this thing...with his tongue ….that's wow..." Gon is slowly getting heavier, Zushi knows he's about to pass out again.

"Gon stay with me. If you pass out your ears and tail will come out again." Zushi pinches Gon's side getting the other male to tense.

"Okay, okay I stay with." Gon yawns again. Zushi is a little worried about taking him out but he's gong to have to. Hopefully Gon stays with him the whole time. Zushi will be mindful of what Gon is saying. The poor boy is out of it. Zushi wouldn't even be able to stand if he did what Gon did.

"Hey Zushi." Gon wiggles in Zushi's hold as he throws Gon on his back so he can move faster. Zushi holds Gon up by the back of his thighs, happy that Gon warps his legs around his waist to help support him. Zushi has a trail of Gon, and he can smell where he came from. All he has to do is follow that scent and he'll find Gon's home. "Do you think I could grow breasts?"

"E-Excuse me?" Zushi stumbles a bit from Gon's strange question, his face heating up.

"Not just any breasts, big breasts." Gon mumbles sleepily.

"No, I don't think you could grow those Gon. You're a man." Zushi starts to pick up the pace, worried that Gon might pass out from him talking so strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm...he said he likes big breasts. But I don't have them."

Zushi decides to ignore what Gon is saying. He probably doesn't even understand what he's saying himself.

"Do you think if there was a...breast tree that I could...get breast?"

Okay yeah. He's really out of it. Gon's probably going to pass out any moment now.

"Gon you have to stay with me. We're out in the open. You can't expose yourself." Zushi says seriously, stopping and looking back at Gon who is looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Okay, okay I stay."

"..." Zushi starts to walk again, his heart beating faster at the idea that this might go horribly wrong. He keeps glancing around, luckily there's not too many people out here at night. There's a couple walking across from them but they haven't taken much notice of them-

"Hey! M-Miss can I borrow those?" Gon yells over at the woman, pointing at her very large chest.

"Excuse me?" The woman's man glares at Gon getting Zushi to quickly run off.

"Gon!" Zushi looks back at Gon with wide eyes. The other male is pouting.

"I just wanted to borrow them." He slurs. "I don't understand why they looked so angry."

"Gon why are you so obsessed with breasts right now?" Zushi can't help to ask as he keeps walking Gon towards his home, they're getting closer.

"He likes them." Gon mumbles. Zushi looks behind him and he can't help to frown. Gon is looking flushed in the cheeks again, those amber eyes glossy. His body feels warm too. Is Gon getting sick? Before the other male started getting delirious he was talking about this. "Hey Zushi? Do you know how to cook?'

"Hm? I know how to cook a little but i'm not too good-"

"Can you teach me to be the breast?"

"Um...did you mean, teach you to be the best?"

"Yes that."

"W-Well look at that Gon we're almost at your home-"

"Zushi can you fly with your ears?" Gon pulls at Zushi's ears getting the other male to glare back at Gon.

"No I can not." Patience Zushi. He's completely out of it. He mind as well be drunk. Zushi is starting to think Gon is a little sick as well.

"I think you can Zushi. I think you just got to believe."

"Look Gon, we're here!" Zushi wants to cry in relief when he sees the apartment, the trail finally ending. Lucky him, Gon didn't pass out either. Though some times, Zushi wished he had.

"Hey Zushi, can I ask you something?" Gon hugs Zushi, getting the other male to look back at him, despite his better judgment. Gon's innocent amber orbs are staring right into his.

"Sure Gon. You can ask me anything." Zushi feels like he's going to regret this. But Gon looks so serious right now.

"When my dick gets hard what should I do with it?"

"..." Zushi stares at Gon with his mouth wide open. Gon just stares at him, waiting for an answer, like he just asked him something simple. "Okayyyy here we go. Here's your place." Zushi's face is flushed as he tries to open the door. "Please tell me you have a key Gon?"

"Hmm? When it gets hard do I find...key?"

"No. Just no." Zushi is about to have a mental break down. He did not sign up for all this. Just when he thought he's going to lose his mind, the door opens, revealing a very worried looking Blonde.

"Gon!" Kurapika's eyes widen when he sees the state his friend is in and the stranger he does not know.

"Kurapika!" Gon cheers, getting out of Zushi's hold to wobble up to Kurapika, hugging him tightly and licking his face.

"W-What happened to you? You're covered in bruises!" Kurapika pulls Gon away, looking at his arms that are black and blue before looking at Gon's flushed face and his glossy eyes. Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet at Zushi, getting him to tense. "What did you do?"

"H-He just went through some tough training. Right now Gon is a little delirious so don't mind what he's saying. I would just lay him in bed, and put something cold on him. He's been through a lot today so he's very weak." Zushi swallows. He wasn't aware Gon was living with anyone. Is this his mate? No...are they related? No...Zushi knows from those eyes that this is a vampire. He's not one of them and Zushi isn't sure he can trust him with Gon.

"He's burning up! Is he catching a fever?" Zushi watches as Kurapika starts to fuss over Gon, feeling on his forehead. "...Thank you for bring him back. I'll take care of him now." Kurapika goes to slam the door in Zushi's face only for the other male to stop it with his foot. Kurapika shoots Zushi a suspicious glance.

"I feel like Gon is my responsibility. I'll stay around for tonight-"

"I don't think you're needed-"

"ohh let Zushi stay over! It'll be like a sleep over!" Gon cheers before his body starts to shiver. Zushi frowns...Gon must have pushed himself too far. He's going into rebound. He's sure of it now. He has all the symptoms. Zushi has to stay with Gon, he's not sure how much this Kurapika guy knows.

"..Are you sure Gon?"

"Yeah! Zushi is a good pal of mine." Gon gives Kurapika a lopsided smile.

"...Alright come in." Kurapika moves out of the way so Zushi can come in. Kurapika closes the door behind him and locks it, Gon is still hanging off of the vampire. "Gon you're limping, did something happen to your right leg?" Kurapika carries Gon to the couch, about to look at the leg. Zushi's eyes widen. Did his bite not heal on Gon's leg? His body may have been too focused on other things to heal the leg properly.

"Kurapika you have such pretty eyes. Really Kurapika you're so pretty and soft." Gon giggles. "You remind me of Mito...I miss her..." Gon pouts, leaning his head back. "I'm tired Kurapika..."

"Let me take care of him." Zushi walks so he's in front of Gon, his face stern even when Kurapika gives him this look.

"I'm fully able to take care of him myself-"

"Gon is sick because he worked himself too hard during his training. You know nothing of our kind and quite honestly you might make him worse." Zushi doesn't like how he has to be mean but he doesn't have much time. Gon could pass out at any moment and then he would be exposed.

Kurapika frowns at that, looking over at Gon who is mumbling to himself, face flushed. "...Okay. Is there anything I can do to help? I've made him some dinner, he must be hungry-"

"He won't be able to eat it now but he may come too in the middle of the night and he will be starving." Zushi smiles gently at this guy, he knows he means well but he doesn't know what the situation is right now. " I'm going to lay him down in his room. Can you show me where his room is?" Kurapika points behind him. Zushi sighs in relief when he sees he'll be able to shut them off from the blonde.

"Good." Zushi picks up Gon, the other male not fighting at all. He's barely keeping his eyes open. He doesn't have much time. Zushi quickly moves him into his room and lays him down in bed. Gon groans and starts to take off his clothes, his body is sweating pretty badly.

"Will he be okay?" Kurapika's eyes flash when he sees how battered Gon's body is. Covered in cuts and bruises. Kurapika bites his lip. "Was all of this necessary?"

"For him to get stronger, yes." Zushi doesn't look at Kurapika. "I need you to step out. If I need you, i'll come get you. Okay?" Zushi smiles over at Kurapika, hoping the vampire will just leave. Kurapika stares at him for a moment before looking at Gon. He nods slowly.

"Here's your phone Gon. Killua and Alluka having been texting it a lot. I think they're worried." Kurapika leaves Gon's phone on the bed before he walks out. Zushi quickly shuts the door and locks it, letting out a sigh. That was scary.

"If you do anything to him, I will kill you." Kurapika's voice shows his threat before he walks away from the door, leaving Zushi sweating. Maybe this was a bad idea but what else was he suppose to do? It would have been one thing If Gon lived alone but it's another when there's an outsider living with him.

"Zushi is this real life?" Gon groans, holding his head, his ears and tail have just came out. He did good holding them in for so long.

"Im afraid so." Zushi walks till he's standing next to Gon who's sweating greatly, his ears flatten. "You should feel better in the morning. I remember my first rebound. It was horrible." Zushi frowns, thinking about it. "I ended up running outside naked before Wing could stop me and I was crying by the end of it. It's a horrible thing but once it's over, you'll be stronger!" Zushi encourages, still amazed by this guy. Even in a rebound he's not as bad as Zushi was. It hurts his pride a bit.

"Hey Zushi." Gon suddenly grins and it's lopsided. He starts to roll on the bed back and forth excitedly. "I know something that you probably don't!"

"Oh?" Zushi knows he shouldn't be encouraging Gon but maybe if he keeps talking to him he'll wear him out.

"Did you know there's this thing called kissing? Where people touch mouths? And it feels really, really good?"

"I did know that." Zushi flushes.

"Huh?! Really? I just found out about it! How do you know! Do you have someone to kiss?"

"N-No I've just seen it in the movies and such."

"Aww that's too bad. I have someone to kiss!" Gon grins before he sits on the bed and bounces.

"Really? You have a mate?" Zushi's eyes widen and he can't help to feel a spark of envy. Gon is so far a head of him in everything!

"Nope. Even better. I've got a best friend." Gon gives him this lopsided smile.

"...Um-"

"Oh yeah!" Gon hits his forehead with his palm a bit hard, his eyes wide. "I need to call him!" Gon reaches over for his phone and starts to dial a number.

"G-Gon I don't think you should call anyone-"

"Killua!" Gon cheers into the phone, his voice a little slurred. "Killua hi! It's me! Gon! Hi!"

" _Gon? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you talking like that?"_ Zushi can hear the other person's voice. They sound irritated and...something else?

"Killua I miss you sooo much. You don't even know like right now, I miss you. I miss your face and muscles and...ngh... There was...there was just a lot of stuff."

" _...Are you high right now? Or drunk?"_ Killua's voice seems to change. " _I thought you were training."_

"I was! And it was really tough. They really beat me around, I'm hurting all over! Zushi says i'm delirious because of it."

"Who's Zushi?" Killua's voice has gotten suspicious. Zushi shakes his head when Gon looks over at him with bright eyes.

"Zushi is my friend! He's really cool and we're having a sleep over! Say hi Zushi!" Gon holds out the phone to him, and Zushi shakes his head frantically.

"Gon I really don't think you should be talking to him-"

" _Who the fuck are you?"_ Killua's voice cuts Zushi off, his tone dark. Zushi knows it was directed towards him. He swallows. He opens his mouth to answer.

"It's Zushi ,Killua! He wanted to have a sleep over! Zushi is really cool, you should meet him! He's really buff too and strong! He carried me all the way back home!"

" _Let me talk to this Zushi."_ This Killua sounds pissed. Zushi finds himself sweating before he even gets on the phone with him. Gon hands him the phone, smiling happily.

"U-Um hello. I'm Zushi-"

" _What the fuck are you doing there? Did you drug him?"_ Killua's voice is so dark and menacing that Zushi feels himself shiver.

"Not at all! Gon is just a little sick right now from his training. My master put him through a lot. He should be better in the morning though. I'm just here to watch over him and make sure he's okay." Zushi tries to make his voice steady but it's hard.

" _If what you're saying is true, then you two really messed him up. He sounds pretty drunk to me. I don't know you and I don't trust you with him like this-"_

"He's in good hands! I wouldn't do anything to Gon. I have great respect for him-"

"Hey Zushi, is it normal if I can't feel my butt?" Gon whines and Zushi can hear his heart in his ears, the other line has gotten tense. "Is the training suppose to do something weird to my butt? Do I still have my butt Zushi? Can you look-"

" _I'm coming over."_ The phone hangs up and Zushi feels his stomach sink in his panic. That didn't sound good.

"G-Gon you have to get a hold of yourself. That man is coming over here and he could be here at any moment! He's suspicious of me, he thinks I've drugged you or something! You need to hide your ears and tail!"

"Killua's...coming?" Gon frowns to himself, those glossy orbs seeming to recognize that. "But...my butt-"

"It's still there Gon! But please, you need to hide your ears and tail or you'll be exposed!-" Zushi's heart stops when he hears knocking on the front door. There's no way. There's no way that man could be here so quickly. Zushi hears Kurapika curse before there's shuffling from the other room. Soon after Zushi hears the front door get kicked down. The man is in the house. "Gon you have to now!" Zushi grabs the blanket and throws it over Gon, hugging him tightly, trying to shield him from this man that's coming in. "if you don't, he'll see you!"

Gon is silent. Zushi really hopes he didn't just pass out. This is really bad. Zushi squeaks when Gon's door is kicked down, revealing a teenage boy with long white hair, and dark, icy blue eyes. His teeth are showing and he growls when he sees Zushi on the other male.

"Get away from him before I slit your throat." Killua threatens, holding up his hand that just turned into a claws.

"I-I can't do that. You can't see Gon right now. He's very ill and he doesn't need you seeing him like this-"

"Who the fuck are you anyway? I'm his best friend. If he's in need, then it's me who's going to be taking care of him. And I have a feeling you're the one who's done this to him. He's so naive, it would be easy to slip something in his drink." Killua's eyes narrow. "If you touched him in any way I will slowly rip off each of your limbs before boiling you alive in oil." His voice is so dark that Zushi knows he's being serious. "Now get the fuck out of my way."

"I can't allow this!" Zushi finds himself yelling, even though he's frighten by this man. He needs to protect Gon's identity. "You know nothing of our kind! You don't know how to take care of him-"

"Why was his ass feeling weird huh? Can you tell me that? What did you do to him?" Killua's voice is laced with venom.

"I-I don't know why his butt was feeling strange! I didn't do anything too him! He's just really out of it! " Zushi bites his lip. He knows what he's saying isn't getting through to this man. He's just staring at him with those predatory eyes. Zushi has goosebumps. This Killua is waiting for him to move away from Gon but he can't.

"I don't believe you." Killua snarls and it looks like he's about to pounce on Zushi, the poor younger male not knowing what to do-

"K-Killua it's okay." Zushi's eyes widen when Gon comes out from under the covers, his ears and tail are gone. His face is still flushed but those amber eyes seem to become more focused. Killua stops before he reaches Zushi, those blue eyes snapping towards Gon immediately looking him over. "S-Sorry I think I said something weird...my mind is still fuzzy..." Gon rubs at his head, and groans.

"Damn what did they do to you? Take turns beating the shit out of you?" Killua watches as Gon gets out of bed, showing off his bare body and all the bruises covering him. Killua's blue eyes flash at this before he glare so darkly at Zushi.

"Don't be...angry at Zushi, Killua...i'll get really strong because of this..." Gon smiles, wobbling a bit.

"Careful idiot, you almost fell over." Killua catches Gon's arm right before he took a tumble on his face. Killua being mindful where he grabs since all the bruises.

"You should lay back down Gon. You shouldn't be up." Zushi bites his lip, feeling nervous with Killua here. He's worried about Gon exposing himself. "The fever looks like it broke but you have to be careful."

"You really pushed yourself so much to make yourself like this?" Killua lips go in a tight line when he sees Gon wince when he puts weight on his right leg. "No wonder you haven't been texting us back. You're all messed up. And you're all sweaty." Killua frowns at how glossy Gon's eyes are.

"I'm A okay." Gon takes a deep breath. "But you know I think I want to take a bath...I feel gross. Killua..." Gon locks eyes with the other male,those amber eyes pleading. "Take a bath with me?"

Zushi watches as Killua's face heats up, those blue eyes lighting up which confuses Zushi. He would think that Killua would just push Gon off but he seems to be considering it.

"...Okay. Only because I feel like if I let you bathe alone you'd fall asleep in the tub." Killua grunts, Zushi's eyes widening. He's going to take a bath with Gon? Should Zushi allow this? Does Gon even know what he's doing right now?

"I don't think you-"

"What are you still doing here?" Killua glares darkly at Zushi, the brown haired male taking into account how Killua is holding Gon against his chest, supporting him in a very...intimate way. "Leave. I'll take care of him from here."

"I can't allow that." Zushi finds his voice. Why are all these people involved with Gon? "My master made Gon my responsibility. He's delirious right now. I doubt he even knows what he's saying. I don't trust you taking a bath with him-"

"I sure as hell don't trust you taking a bath with him." Killua snarls. " I've done this before, if Gon says he wants to take a bath with me, he means it-"

"Zushi...Killua...could you both get out?" Gon pulls away from Killua, looking very pale. "I don't...I really don't feel so good..." Gon covers his mouth only to puke on the floor.

"Gon!" Killua's eyebrows furrow as the other male starts to shiver.

"I think i'm going to...lay down...thank you for coming Killua but I can't..." Gon moves away from Killua, getting into the covers, the younger of the two shivering under them. "I'm cold..."

Zushi watches as Killua reaches out towards Gon slowly, his lips in a frown and his hand twitches...he looks conflicted at what to do. It seems he wants to touch Gon but he's not sure if he should.

"Let's go Killua. I think we should give Gon some time to himself." Zushi hopes Killua won't fight him but to his surprise Killua walks out of the room. Zushi walks out with him, putting the door back up-

"I'll have someone come over to fix the damage i've done." Killua's voice is blank. Zushi looks over at him to see Killua staring at where Gon is resting, those blue eyes deep and that frown has stayed there. "i'll get someone here right now to fix the front door." Killua locks eyes with Zushi. "I want you out of here."

"I want you to leave as well." Zushi glares slightly at Killua.

"I will. As soon as you do." Killua's eyes narrow.

Zushi sighs. Today just isn't his day. Reluctantly he leaves Gon's home, hoping that Gon will be alright through the night.

 _I'm sorry Gon...I feel like i've made things harder for you by staying with you._ Zushi looks back to see Killua watching him leave with those icy blue eyes.

Despite the shivers Killua brings Zushi, he can't help to notice something else about his stance...

He's being protective. Protective of Gon.

Like a mother watching over their child...no...

It's like a lover watching over their mate.

* * *

"Ow." Gon groans as his eyes flutter open, the pain is the first thing he feels. It's like all his muscles are ripped and his body feels crusty because of him sleeping in his own sweat. Gon winces as he sits up in bed, his ears flatten on top of his head and his tail barely moving. He feels bad. Really bad. Gon blinks when he notices that his door is barely hanging on the wall, it looks like it could fall down any minute. Gon tilts his head...what happened last night? He trained really hard and then Zushi took him home...but his head was so fuzzy. He kept saying weird things but Gon can't really remember what he was saying.

Even though it brings him pain, Gon focuses on his ears and tail, using all his strength to hide them away. He sighs in relief when they go away, Gon feeling on top of his head to make sure. Gon tenses...who knocked down his door though? Did Kurapika see him exposed? Did someone else?...Who was here yesterday?...A pair of blue eyes flash through his head causing Gon to gasp.

Killua was here!

Gon gets out of the bed, grinding his teeth from the pain as he limps his way towards the door. Now he remembers. He ended up kicking Killua and Zushi out last night because he felt so bad but...why was Killua here in the first place?

"Gon!"Gon almost bumps into the vampire who was coming towards his room with a bucket and a couple of rags. Kurapika looks at the younger male in concern. "I was just about to come in and check on you. I would have taken care of you during the night but...Killua just wouldn't go away." Kurapika shakes his head before he gives Gon a stern look. "You should lay back down Gon-"

"I can't. School is about to start." Gon stiffens when he takes another step and it hurts.

"We're not going to school today. You need to rest." Kurapika starts to lead Gon back to his bed only to tense up. "...Killua's back again."

"Huh?" Gon tilts his head...oh yeah. There's something standing outside of his home now. Actually two people. Probably Killua and Alluka.

"He's going to come in. I have to hide. Gon please get back into bed." Kurapika gives him this look before he runs off. Gon is about to question him when his door opens. Gon blinks when he sees Killua walk in, holding a key to the apartment. Blue eyes lock with Amber. Killua's eyes widen when he sees that Gon is up but they soon narrow when Gon takes a step closer and winces.

"What are you doing out of bed? Get your ass back on that mattress Gon." Killua flushes when he sees Gon's naked state and quickly covers his sister's eyes before she can see.

"Huh? But I need to get to school." Gon rubs his head before rubbing his eyes.

"You're not going to school. You can barely walk right now."

"Gon I brought you a potion to drink. I hope it helps." Alluka offers with her eyes still covered, holding out a blue jar.

"I can go to school! I want to go to school with you guys and this is the last day of Kite's class!" Gon takes a deep breath. "I'm just gong to get my clothes on-"

"What part of you're not going to school don't you understand? You look like shit right now. You're covered in bruises and you look like your barely keeping your eyes open." Killua's face scrunches up as he walks over to Gon. The young werewolf is surprised when Killua picks Gon up, holding him like a baby, stopping him from getting his clothes on. Gon feels his face heat up, Killua's chest is firm but soft...and he's so warm. "Back in bed you go." Killua walks Gon back to his room and drops him off in the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover him quickly.

Gon looks up at Killua, seeing that his face is a bit pink as well. Though Killua threw him down a bit roughly, Gon appreciates the show of affection.

"Here you Go, Gon." Alluka walks up next to Gon, handing him the jar, a gentle smile on her lips. "When Killua told me how bad you were feeling I made this right away."

"Thanks Alluka." Gon smiles at her. "But I really think I can go to school you guys-"

"No." Alluka and Killua say at the same time.

"B-But-"

"No buts." Killua glares at Gon. "What the hell did they do to you yesterday to mess you up this bad?" Killua's voice sounds irritated but those blue eyes hold something that Gon can finally clearly identify.

It's concern.

"They made me change back and forth from being a centaur to a human." Gon closes his eyes in his lie before opening them up. "I did it 15 times-"

"15 times?! No wonder you're fucked up. That's brutal. You became delirious because of it, that's what that Zushi guy was saying." Killua's face scrunches up at the mention of Zushi. "Did you want that guy in your room?"

"Huh? Oh Zushi was just helping me I think. I don't remember much about last night. I know I said some weird things so i'm sorry if I did anything weird." Gon chuckles, rubbing the back of his head as he sits up.

"...You're training again when them Saturday right?" Killua thinks for a moment. "Where do you train at. I want to pick you up after it if you're going to be like you were yesterday."

"It's okay Killua-"

"No it's not. You're completely vulnerable in that state. I don't trust that Zushi guy with you-"

"Zushi is really nice! I wanted you guys to meet him. I thought you could be his friend too-"

"I don't want to be friends with him-"

"Aw brother give this Zushi guy a chance." Alluka frowns over at her brother as Gon is drinking her potion. "He stayed with Gon because he was delirious. He was watching over him." Alluka smiles when she notices that the teddy bear she gave Gon is laying in bed next to him.

"Tsk." Killua seems irritated now. "He doesn't need to watch over him. Gon has me to watch over him-" Killua starts only to stop, his face heats up when his sister gives him this look and he glares forward.

"Mmm This is really good Alluka!" Gon's eyes sparkle as he feels the potion take affect immediately. Gon sighs in relief has his aching muscles stop hurting and his head becomes clear. "I feel 100% better! I can definably go to school now-"

"I think you should still rest Gon." Alluka frowns. "My potion won't last all day."

"But I want to go to school with you guys-"

"We're staying with you." Killua grunts, shoving his hands into his pockets, not looking at Gon.

"Huh?" Gon looks between Killua and Alluka, the younger girl smiling.

"We decided that we're going to stay home with you! Play a little hooky! We can do some fun things together while we're here." Alluka smiles over at Killua who's face is getting red. "It was brother's idea!-"

"I knew you probably wouldn't stay home unless we didn't go either." Killua grumbles in his defense.

"You guys don't have to do this-" Gon starts, thinking that Kurapika is somewhere in here hiding-

"Well we are." Killua flops himself next to Gon, the other male giving Gon a look that's daring him to tell him to get off. There's a quiet nervousness to Killua but he stands his ground on staying with him.

"Yup! You can't get rid of us Gon." Alluka giggles, her smile a bit big when she watches how her brother stares at Gon. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Alluka hums as she walks out of the room, leaving Gon and Killua alone.

"...Thanks Killua." Gon smiles over at the other male, aware that their shoulders are touching because the bed is too small. " You really care about me huh?"

"It's not that I really care about you idiot!" Killua flushes, turning his head to glare at Gon only to tense when he notices how close Gon's face is to his own. Killua takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees Gon's bright amber orbs shining and the smile on his face.

"I'm glad I get to spend more time with you." Gon beams, not realizing the affect he's having on the already flustered assassin. "I hope you don't get in trouble for not going to school though." Gon frowns. " Will I get in trouble for not going-"

Gon is silenced by Killua gripping his chin, and leaning in, pressing his lips against Gon's. The young werewolf's eyes widen by the sudden contact only to melt into it, his lips moving against Killua's more easily now that Gon knows what to do. This kiss is a bit different from the others. It's not rough. It's soft and slow. It feels nice. Killua licks Gon's lower lip, wanting access to his mouth. Gon opens it up willingly, a soft groan leaving him from feeling Killua's tongue rub against his. It felt strange at first but Gon's sure he likes it when Killua uses his tongue.

Gon grips the blanket, feeling like he should be doing something with his hands, he feels too warm right now and he's hyper aware of Killua holding his face with this hands, the palms of his hands feel hot.

Gon moves closer, reaching out to touch Killua's firm, muscular chest. Just to give his hands something to do. Gon's picks up on the soft purring Killua is doing from Gon touching him. The young werewolf opens his eyes only to feel a hot spike of warmth shoot down his body when he sees Killua is staring at him with half lidded eyes as he continues to kiss and explore his mouth. His face is flushed and those eyes have such a look that it makes Gon feel like he's been set on fire. His body is becoming hypersensitive again.

"K-Killua I feel strange." Gon pants, breaking away from the kiss, his body feeling way too warm right now. He doesn't know if it's from the rebound yesterday or something else.

"Strange how?" Killua glares at him, his face still red. There's something in those blue eyes, a slight fear.

"It feels really good and my body is getting all warm." Gon grabs Killua's hand and places it on his bare chest, those amber orbs locking with Killua's. "Could you touch me more?" Gon wants more of this. It's a strong urge.

Killua's eyes flash, his mouth opening slightly from the request but those eyes have gotten darker. Killua's pupils get longer, his ears and tail coming out. With a shaky hand Killua reaches out towards Gon, the young werewolf swallowing. He wants to feel Killua...His body is getting warmer by the minute. Hesitantly Killua touches Gon's chest, brushing down Gon's stomach with a feather like touch. Gon closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, his stomach fluttering. Gon feels hungry but he's not. Or maybe he is. Gon's not sure anymore.

"You want me to touch you more?" Killua's hot breath is in Gon's ear, getting him to open his eyes. Killua has gotten closer, his tail is wrapped around Gon's leg and his hand that was barely touching on his chest is now pressing a bit more firmly. Killua's voice is husky and it sends a shiver down Gon's spine.

Something is starting to shift inside of him. Gon's not sure if they should continue with what they're doing. Gon's reproductive organ has gotten hard which really confuses the young werewolf...does he want to mate right now? But he doesn't have a mate...is he going to have to take care it himself? But his body keeps reacting to Killua and the more Killua breathes in his ear, the warmer Gon gets.

"Ngh..." Gon pants when Killua brushes over his nipple with his finger, getting Gon to wiggle out of his grip.

"Well Gon? Do you?" Killua's breathing is uneven, his kiss becomes a bit more rougher, his tongue rubbing against Gon's teeth before tangling with his tongue. Gon's body is getting too hot and his heart is beating so fast. It feels good but Gon can't help to feel a bit panicked when just the simple brush from Killua sends prickles of pleasure through his body. Gon is getting too warm. He needs more.

"Killua..." A strange sound comes out of Gon's lips and he looks at Killua, his eyes feeling heavy like he can barely keep them open. Killua's blue eyes get darker as he looks at Gon, he licks his lips, the hand that was on his stomach goes lower, dipping into the blanket that's covering Gon's waist-

"Brother someone is knocking on the door." Alluka calls from the other room. Killua blinks when he hears his sister's voice. Killua's face gets even redder as if realizing what he was doing and gets out of bed quickly, pulling down his shirt over his pants.

Gon pouts, not liking the warmth that left him and his body is yearning for more of Killua's touch. Gon starts to get up as well only for Killua to push him back down.

"Keep yourself parked on this bed. I'll be right back." Killua's voice is a little unsteady before he swallows and he seems to catch his breath.

"I can't get out of bed? Why? I want to see who's at the door." Gon whines. No one comes over to his home. Unless it's Killua and he's here.

"Because I said so." Killua huffs before he turns on his heel and marches out of the room. Killua looks irritated again. Gon's not sure why. Killua seemed to be enjoying their touching just as much as Gon was. Gon watches as Killua walks away, Gon being able to see Alluka standing off to the side, looking over at the door with a curious expression. Gon flushes, his arousal twitching and he can't help to feel cold now that Killua isn't here touching him.

Killua opens the door with an indifferent expression but when blue eyes meet with brown, Killua's face falls in a glare real quick.

"What are you doing here?" Killua's eyes narrow at Zushi, the younger male gripping his fist by his side when he sees Killua is standing in doorway.

"Hi Zushi!" Gon waves when he sees Zushi from where he's sitting, his eyes lighting up. Gon is slowly starting to calm back down, his body going back to normal.

"Hello Gon." Zushi does a slight bow towards Gon before looking at Killua who's leading on the doorway, his arms crossed. When Zushi tries to walk in, Killua blocks his way. Zushi glares slightly at Killua. "I'm here to see Gon. I must see how he's doing."

"Killua let Zushi in!" Gon yells over at Killua.

"Yeah brother just let him in. He came all this way for Gon." Alluka adds, still trying to get a look Zushi who her brother is blocking her vision of him.

Killua rolls his eyes but he moves out of the way to let Zushi in. Those blue eyes watch carefully as Zushi walks in, those eyes narrowed at the other male.

"Gon i'm sorry to just show up but I wanted to make sure-" Zushi starts, ignoring Killua only to stop when his eyes fall on Alluka, and Alluka's eyes finally fall on Zushi. Zushi's eyes widen, and his face gets flushed. Alluka's blue eyes shift away from him and she plays with her skirt.

"What the fuck you staring at?" Killua gets in Zushi's way when he notices he's staring at his sister, those eyes getting even darker than before.

"A-Ah!" Zushi tenses. "N-Nothing!" He turns on his heel and quickly runs over to Gon, his face still flushed.

"Zushi!" Gon cheers, holding out his arms for a hug. Zushi seems taken aback by this and goes to hug Gon only to stop when he feels a very dark glare on his back.

"Gon I see you're doing okay. I thought you would be worse off." Zushi composes himself, his face going blank as Killua and Alluka walk into the room, the younger girl fiddling with her fingers. "Could I see your body? Have the bruises healed" Zushi grabs the blanket and pulls the blanket down in a way so he can see lower on Gon's body but keeping it from Killua's and Alluka's sight. "No they haven't." Zushi frowns slightly. "And you still look a little flushed Gon..." Zushi must be staring too long for Killua's liking because the other male is staring to growl at him.

"You got your look. He's find. You can leave now."

"Aw let Zushi stay Killua! He can do the hanging out with us!" Gon smiles over at Killua who stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"It's alright Gon I should probably get back to Wing-" Zushi starts, those brown eyes shifting this way and that.

"No! You'll have fun Zushi! I want you to have fun with us." Gon insists. "You were nice to me yesterday and you made sure I got home okay. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now." Gon chuckles, thinking about it.

"I don't think your...friend likes me." Zushi glances over at Killua who is radiating bad vibes.

"He will! Killua just has to get use to you! Come on Killua, give Zushi a shot!" Gon whines, pouting over at Killua getting him to tense.

"There's enough people as it is. This room is too crowded." Killua huffs.

"Aw come on brother. I say the more the merrier." Alluka says with a soft smile and a blush on her cheeks as she looks over at Zushi. Zushi sees this and straightens out, his face getting red as well.

Killua's eyes narrow at Zushi. "No, I really think he should go."

"Zushi wants to have friends too Killua!" Gon gives him a firm look.

"G-Gon-" Zushi starts.

"He's leaving-"

"Please Killua." Gon starts to get up, a big pout on his lips, the blanket falling off of him, showing a bit more of his body. Killua's eyes shoot down before they shoot back up, his face getting red.

"Idiot, keep yourself covered!" Killua grabs the blanket and covers Gon completely in it, his eyebrow twitching. Gon wiggles underneath him, trying to get out but Killua has him stuck. "if you stop moving and keep yourself covered then Zushi can stay. But he's sitting on the floor."

"I'll stay still." Gon grumbles, Killua getting off of him so Gon can peek his head out of the covers.

"What exactly are...we going to do?" Zushi shifts from foot to foot, looking between Gon and Killua.

"Brother brought a game for us to play." Alluka walks closer to Zushi, a slight smile on her lips. She holds out her hand, and it shakes slightly. "I'm A-Alluka, Gon's friend."

"I'm Zushi." Zushi swallows before he grabs Alluka's hand and gives her a firm shake, brown eyes looking into blue. "I'm Gon's...friend as well?" Zushi glances over at Gon who gives him a thumbs up. "And i'm working with him to achieve his goals in his training."

"You must be pretty strong." Alluka smiles.

"Not at all. I still have a long way to go." Zushi grips his fists but he smiles at Alluka all the same. "What do...What do you like to do?"

"Me?" Alluka fiddles with her fingers before she locks eyes with Zushi. "I like making clothing and...playing with my toys..." Alluka seems to be getting more nervous so she smiles at Zushi. "What do you like to do?"

"Me? um...I like...to train?" Zushi pulls at his collar. "I don't have much time to do much else. But you like to make clothes? That's a good skill to have. Wing use to teach me how to sow but I wasn't very good at it."

"I could teach you if you like." Alluka smiles, taking a step closer. "And who's Wing?"

"Wing is my master. He's more like a father to me though i'd never say that to him." Zushi takes a step closer. "I'd like for you to teach me. The more skills the better."

"...What's happening right now?" Killua blinks when he sees Alluka and Zushi getting closer, those eyes narrowing soon after-

"Killua what game do you have?" Gon tugs on Killua's arm, getting Killua to look at him instead of watching Alluka and Zushi. Since Zushi is a werewolf, Gon can sense him out a lot better. Gon can tell with how his hormones have changed that he's taken an interest in Alluka. Zushi is a nice guy but he knows Killua would never give him a chance with Alluka. So Gon is going to help as much as he can.

"I brought this game called five nights at freddy's. It's suppose to be really scary or something like that." Killua smirks at Gon before he glaces over at Zushi and Alluka again-

"Hey Killua, how about you take a bath with me!" Gon hugs Killua's arm, getting the other male to tense. Killua's body has gotten warm.

"T-That was a one time thing-" Killua starts.

"But you said you liked taking a bath with me and you wanted to again-"

"I didn't like it that much!-"

"Brother you should go take a bath with Gon! He's not feeling well." Alluka looks over at her brother, her lips twitch.

"So? How will me taking a bath do anything about that-"

"IT will make me happy if Killua takes a bath with me." Gon tries, wanting to take a bath with Killua but really he said it to get Killua away from Alluka for a little bit. Killua makes it hard for Alluka to make new friends. Gon trusts Zushi. "It will make me feel better too." Gon looks up at Killua to see the other male looking down at him. He bites his lip before he opens his mouth to speak-

There's a crash in the kitchen. Killua's eyes flash and he whips his head over towards the sound.

"Someone is in your apartment." Killua gets up quietly. Gon frowns...who else would be in his apartment? Gon's eyes widen. Kurapika!

"No it's okay!" Gon waves his hands. "Lets take a bath Killua-"

"I know you heard that." Killua looks over at Alluka who's frowning and Zushi who is being silent. "Stay here." Killua walks out of the room slowly. Gon gets out of bed, despite Killua telling him to stay and walks after him, ignoring the slight ache he feels in his legs.

"There's nothing in the kitchen Killua-"Gon tries but Killua is already searching the kitchen for anything out of the ordinary.

"I heard something crash in here." Killua glances around but there's nothing misplaced as far as he can tell. Killua notices there's some pans in the sink. "Gon you cook?" Killua raises his eyebrow, looking back at Gon who tenses slightly.

"Um...yes." Gon nods quickly.

"Really? And you don't burn down your apartment?" Killua smirks, turning his attention on Gon much to his relief.

"No." Gon huffs, remembering that what Killua wants in a mate is someone who knows how to cook. "Do you cook Killua?"

"No. I don't have to. My butlers do it for me." Killua waves his hand.

"Killua's lazy." Gon chuckles at his friend. Even though Gon doesn't cook he use to always get his own food and prepare it as well. Killua glares at Gon.

"I'm not lazy. Why do something when I don't have to? If I need to cook I could." Killua huffs, crossing his arms.

"Is that why you want your mate to know how to cook so you don't have to make your own food?" Gon keeps teasing, happy he's able to get Killua back for teasing him all those times.

"No that's not it, it's just good to have a mate who can cook." Killua's eye twitches at Gon chuckling at him.

"If you're going to make fun of me over my mate choices then lets here what you look for in a mate Gon. I don't think you told me." Killua crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. "I'm sure this is going to be good."

"What do I look for in a mate?" Gon tilts his head, completely forgetting why he came out here in the first place. "Hmmm someone that I really like."

"You like everyone." Killua grunts.

"But a person I really like. I want a mate who likes adventure, who will want to come along with me when I travel. I want someone who Mito will like and someone who really loves me. That's all I really want in a mate. Or what I need in a mate." Gon smiles over at Killua who is staring at him.

"...What do you look for in a mate physically?" Killua shifts a bit, staring at Gon strangely.

"Hm? I don't know. That's tough because I don't know what my mate looks like yet."

"You don't need to know what your mate looks like to decide what you would like your mate to have." Killua crosses his arms.

"I think i'll like however my mate looks." Gon smiles. "As long as I like the person, I don't care how they look."

"Really? So if there was a 500 pound dude you would have him as your mate?"

"If I liked his person and I knew he was the one for me, yes!" Gon smiles. "I would help him lose weight though because 500 pounds doesn't sound too healthy."

"Alright let me ask you another questions. Lets say you see this really hot chick walk by. I mean really hot. She's big in all the right places. Wouldn't you want to mess around with her some? Or are you completely saving yourself for your mate?"

"Mess around?"

"You know...'mess around'. Mate with her." Killua groans when Gon gives him this blank stare.

"Oh I wouldn't mate with someone even if they do look really good! I'm saving myself for my mate. I don't know who they are but when I see them i'll know. Mito said i'll get warm and I won't be able to hold back and all i'll want to do is be with this person." Gon smiles to himself, thinking of Mito.

"...Anyone you've felt like that with?" Killua picks under his nail, glancing up at Gon. The young werewolf can't help to notice Killua's eyelashes are really long.

"Hmm...let me think." Gon closes his eyes. Thinking if he's seen anyone who could be his mate material. Gon does get warm around Killua and he does want to spend as much time as he can as possible. But Mito also said his feelings would get out of control and he wouldn't be able to hold back. Gon's not sure he's gotten there so Killua might not be his mate. Though Gon knows that Killua could be mate material, he doesn't want to say anything. Killua has been the closest Gon could consider to be mate material. "Hey Killua...would you have a male mate?" Gon asks, opening his eyes to lock eyes with Killua.

"Of course not." Killua says quickly, those blue eyes shifting away from Gon.

"Why not?" Gon frowns. "Is it because you want breasts?"

"What?" Killua blinks. "No it's not just that. I mean...I don't know." Killua huffs, looking annoyed now. "What if I would have a male mate?" Killua is shifting from foot to foot, those blue eyes locking with on Gon.

"For some reason, it would make me happy." Gon smiles, watching as Killua's face falls and his face gets flushed. Gon isn't sure what Killua could be. He could be his mate or he could not be. Gon is interested now that the idea has been planted into his mind that Killua could be his mate. If Killua would take a male mate, then he may take Gon...but there's an issue. Would Killua still like him the same once he finds out what he is? Gon's expression falls and he frowns.

"What's wrong?" Killua questions, catching the frown immediately.

"just thinking." Gon rubs at his eyes before he leans in and wraps his arms around Killua. Killua tenses but Gon's surprised when Killua relaxes soon after. Gon can hear Killua's heart beating quickly in his chest.

"Thinking about what?" Killua mumbles on top of Gon's head, The young werewolf's heart flutters when Killua gently, hesitantly, wraps his arms around Gon, pulling him closer. It's such a soft hug, as if Killua's scared if he hugged any harder he would break Gon.

"Mm there's a lot to think about." Gon knows his tail would be wagging. He's so happy that Killua is hugging him back. "Killua I really like when you hug me."

"Don't say something like that..." Killua mumbles. Gon looks up to see Killua's bangs are covering his eyes but Gon can see the blush on his face. He doesn't push him away either.

"But I do! It's the truth." Gon chuckles, nuzzling his head in Killua's chest. "you know you can hug me tighter Killua? I won't break." Gon's expecting Killua to push him off now and say something about Gon being annoying only for his eyes to widen when Killua tightens his grip on Gon. Not too much but enough that Gon feels warm and snug against Killua's chest.

"...Better?" Killua's voice is deeper sounding.

"Yeah." Gon can't stop how wide his smile has gotten. He really likes this. Killua hugging him is the best.

"You're suppose to be in bed. I told you to stay on that mattress." Killua hums. "You keep walking around naked like this and you expect people to just be okay with it. You have guests over."

Gon frowns. He's not sure if Killua's angry or not by his tone of voice, Killua has tighten his grip on him as well.

"I don't like having to stay in bed and i'm always naked when I can be." Gon starts-

"You shouldn't just let anyone see your body." Killua growls in Gon's ear, getting the other male to shiver.

"I-"

"Hey brother was there anything out there?" Alluka peaks out of Gon's room with Zushi. Alluka smiles when she catches Killua hugging the other male, Zushi glances away. "Aww what's going on out here-"

"Nothing!" Killua shoves Gon so hard away from him that Gon hits his back against the table, Gon groaning from the slight pain. "A-Ah." Killua tenses when he sees he used a bit too much strength, he opens and closes his hands.

"Brother why'd you do that!" Alluka glares at her brother before she walks over to Gon, grabbing his hand. "Lets get you back in bed." Alluka makes sure her eyes are on Gon's face as she helps Gon walk back to his bed. Gon gets into the bed and gets under the covers, feeling really tired. It's like everything is catching up to him again.

Killua frowns slightly, coming in the room, watching as Gon winches, touching his back that was already bruised. "Gon-" Killua starts only for him to tense when his phone starts to go off. He opens it up. Killua reads something before he sighs. "Alluka we have to go. Apparently we just got a lot of cases and I need to hurry up and take care of them." Killua glances at Gon, those blue eyes seeming to linger there.

"Aw okay." Alluka frowns before looking over at Zushi who's shoulders slump a bit. "I'll see you later Zushi...I'll text you." Alluka smiles before she turns on her heel and walks over to Killua.

"You guys have to go." Gon pouts before he smiles. "Eh that's okay. I'll probably take a nap." Gon yawns, rubbing his back again. That hurt.

"I'll...call you later." Killua shifts. "I'll um...get someone to fix your door and stuff." Killua rubs the back of his head, he keeps glancing at Gon like he wants to say something. Killua glares over at Zushi. "There's no reason for you to be here if Gon is going to sleep. Leave."

"I will." Zushi sighs, turning his attention on Gon. "I'll see you Saturday. Please get rest in till then."

"Bye guys."Gon yawns, watching the three walk out, leaving him alone. Zushi closes the door behind him, the last thing Gon sees is Killua glancing behind to look at Gon.

Gon just lays in bed, his body starting to ache again. Where Killua pushed him hurts but it reminds him that Killua was here and it reminds Gon of the kissing that was done in his bed.

Gon starts to get warm. "Kurapika?" Gon calls when he knows everyone is gone. There's no response. Gon's eyebrows furrow. Where did Kurapika go? Didn't he make the sound in the kitchen? Gon decides to get up and take a shower, though he wishes Killua would have taken a bath with him, it's a lot more fun with the other male.

As soon as Gon gets into the shower and turns on the water, he hears someone speak.

"I-I have a message from Hisoka."

Gon tenses, his ears that he just let out perk up. Gon's eyes widen, he didn't sense anyone or hear anyone. But someone just spoke outside of his bathroom door.

"Who's there?" Gon questions, tilting his head, letting the warm water hit his back.

"My name is Komugi. I-I have my own d-delivery service. Don't worry your i-information is kept safe. But I was hired to give you this message...w-would you like me to wait for you to get done with your shower before I give you the message? Or I could just leave it here-" Her voice is quiet and if not for Gon's super hearing he wouldn't have been able to pick it up at all.

"No i'll get out!" Gon's eyes light up in bewilderment as he turns off the water and gets out of the shower, almost tripping on his own feet. _I really didn't sense her at all!_ Gon remembers to hide his ears and tail before he opens the door, his hair till dripping wet. Gon's eyes widen when he sees there's a girl standing in front of him, her white hair in two braids on the side of her head. Her eyes look like crystals, see through, transparent. They stare at Gon but it feels like she's looking right through him. She's dressed in some kind of white robe and there's a bead of snot dripping down her nose as she nervously grips this letter to her chest. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Gon stops his staring, still having trouble to fathom how she got in here without Gon sensing her. "My name is Gon!" He holds out his hand, smiling brightly. "You said you have a message for me?"

"Y-Yes." Komugi doesn't offer her hand, nor does she seem to notice that Gon has gotten closer to her. Those eyes seem to move on their own, moving this way and that. "From Hisoka-"

"Eh Hisoka knows where I live?" Gon frowns, not sure if he likes that.

"N-No he does not. That is why he asked me to deliver the message." Komugi speaks quietly. "Don't w-worry. I will not tell him where you live either. It's my p-policy. Meruem said it was better for my customers and it will keep people from getting angry and c-coming after me."

"Oh." Gon tilts his head. "Then how did you know where I live? And how did you get into my apartment. I didn't sense you at all!" Gon can't help to gawk in amazement.

"I-I'm a fairy...more specifically, a fairy of bubbles. I c-can't do much because I'm a fairy of s-something my family would call useless. But because of what I am, I'm able to slip through cracks of doors and materialize back into this form. I made too much nose when I came in and that b-boy got mad." Komugi tenses her shoulders. "B-But this ability is perfect for delivery...and along with my ability to gain information by touching objects that belong to someone, makes this a very easy job for me."

"So...Hisoka gave you something of mine?" Gon tilts his head but his eyes are sparkling.

"Y-Yes." Komugi opens her hand, revealing a lock of black hair.

"Huh?! Is that my hair?" Gon grabs at his spiky hair, his eyes wide, trying to remember when the magician had the time to cut his hair.

"I b-believe so." Komugi feels the hair with her finger tips.

Gon stares at her with wide eyes before he chuckles, this excitement in his chest. "Wow you're so cool Komugi! You were able to find out where I live by just touching my hair? And you got into my apartment with ease! I didn't even know you were here in till you spoke!" Gon watches as Komugi's face heats up and she fiddles with the letter in her hands.

"I-I'm not...t-this is nothing, all fairies can do w-what I can do and m-more! I-I'm just a humble b-bubble fairy trying to m-make a living!" Komugi waves her hands around before she takes a deep breath and holds out the letter, doing a bow. "Your l-letter, Gon."

"Thanks." Gon takes the letter, feeling too excited about Komugi to read it yet. "Do you think you could make a delivery for me Komugi?"

"Y-Yes of course. As long as you have an item of the person I can deliver it for you." Komugi grabs at her robe, Gon just noticing the small little wings on her back, and the fact she's hovering an itch above ground.

"Great! I've been wondering how I could get mail to Mito but with you I'll be able to do it easily! Wait here!" Gon runs over to his dress, opening it up, looking for the only thing he brought that was Mito's to remember her by. Gon smiles when he pulls out the golden bracelet and the couple of letters he wrote her that he hasn't gotten to send out. "How much is your service?" Gon turns and walks back to her. He notices that Komugi turns towards Gon's voice but she's not looking at him.

"For just l-letters it's 50 dollars. If i-it's a package then it's 100." Komugi fiddles with her fingers. "I h-hope you don't think that's unreasonable. I use to o-only charge 10 dollars for letters but M-Meruem said I needed to get the money m-my work is worth so..."

"It's not unreasonable! I think I have some money left..." Gon goes back to his dresser, and digs in, looking for his left over money. He was going to use some of it to buy more clothes but this is more important to him. Gon slowly counts the money...He has 70 left. Good. "Here you go Komugi." Gon walks back to her, smiling gently as he hands her fifty dollars. She feels on it before she puts it into her pocket. "Do you only take human money?"

"Hm? W-well yes..."

"So Mito won't be able to send me a message back without money...and I don't have enough yet..." Gon sighs. "I need to make some more money." Gon chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

"H-How much to you have left...?" Komugi fiddles with her robe.

"I have a 20 left but it's not enough for Mito to send me a letter back-"

"If y-you give me the 20 I will count that as her price for sending you a l-letter. Consider it your d-discount as a first time c-costumer."

"Thanks you." Gon smile brightly, running back to grab the money that he has left and hands it to her. Komugi feels the money in her hand before she puts it in her pocket.

"I c-can tell you are a kind person Gon. Y-You haven't tried to give me a false amount of money. M-Many think they can trick me because of m-my blindness." Komugi holds out her hand, Gon blinking when he sees she's holding a game piece of some kind...it's a white circular piece. "This is sort of l-like my business card. When y-you want me for my services, just tap on this three times and i-i will come to you."

"Wow!" Gon takes the small piece, his amber eyes sparkling before he looks at Komugi, the girl sniffling up some snot. "I would never try to trick you. I use to know someone who was born blind. The other members of our kind made fun of him but they couldn't for much longer. Though he was blind, he had the best nose and ears out of us all. He could hear something way quicker than we could and his senses were so high that he didn't need eyes. The fact that he didn't have his eye sight made him a better hunter." Gon smiles at Komugi who is listening to him intently. "So I know better then to underestimate someone because they are blind. And even if I didn't, that would be just be mean trying to trick someone like that."

"Yes...a k-kind person." Komugi smiles to herself and she chuckles. She reaches out her hand. "I'll take t-the message now."

Gon hands her the two letters and then hands her Mito's bracelet. Komugi feels on the bracelet, those crystal eyes lighting up. "I w-will deliver this right away. Thank you for your service and I hope to be of service to you again G-Gon." Komugi gives him one more smile before she's gone.

"Whoa!" Gon beams, his eyes widening as he looks around for the girl that seems to have vanished into thin air. "So cool!" Gon's eyes sparkle when he thinks that Mito is finally going to be able to get his letters and he'll be able to talk to her. Gon's eyes get deep as he thinks of Mito...he wonders what she's doing right now, if she's alright? About this time she's probably tending to the garden, working hard like she does. Gon can't help to smile more.

He can't wait to hear back from Mito.

"Oh yeah." Gon blinks when he realizes he's holding a letter. The letter from Hisoka. Gon supposes he should be happy Hisoka sent him a letter, if he didn't, he would have never known about Komugi. Gon wrinkles his nose...the letter smells like roses? It's very faint like someone put the smallest amount possible on the envelope but Gon can smell it. He opens up the letter and reads it to himself.

" _Gon I couldn't help but notice that you were not at school today :(. I would asked you in person if not for that fact. Me and you could be very intimate. People can spread nasty rumors about me but i'd like to show you how much fun I can be ;). Come meet me in front of the school and we'll spend the day together. It will be an adventure. If you come, i'll teach you things Gon. I'll give you my own personal training. I'll be waiting._

 _Love, Hisoka."_

Gon reads it carefully. Though Gon has a feeling Hisoka is bad news there is something pulling him to go. It might be because of what Hisoka said. He would give him training and teach him things. Gon's main goal is to become stronger. Hisoka is a strong man, maybe he has something to teach him that Wing can't? There's also this challenging tone in the letter...Hisoka is daring him to come. Gon isn't scared of him.

Even though Gon isn't in his best shape, he finds himself getting dressed, tucking the letter in his pocket and grabbing his phone. Killua said for him to lay down and rest but Gon can't do that. He was never one to just lay around. He needs to be moving. He needs to be doing something, constantly. Gon will just have to work on his paper later today...

"Kurapika I'm going out!" Gon calls, looking around for the blonde. There's no signs of him. Did he leave? Gon feels a pang of worry but Gon trusts Kurapika. He must of slipped out when Killua came. Gon ignores the slight aching of his legs as he walks out of his apartment...

Heading for the magician that's waiting for him at the front of the school.

 **Got it out pretty fast if I do say so myself. Thank you for your reviews! Till next time. Btw I don't even know, I just had this idea of Zushi x Alluka and I think I like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Sexual content.**

* * *

"Damn." Killua growls under his breath, wiping the blood off his hand on one of his handkerchiefs. The assassin is actually working up a sweat. When he told his sister that he was slammed with cases he wasn't joking. He had 20 cases in 30 minutes and he keeps getting sent more. They're non stop flowing. Killua has been at it for an hour, doing every case that gets sent to him. It wouldn't be so bad if the people he had to kill weren't so spread far apart. He had a target that was in another state and then one half way across the country. He has to use his Godspeed to keep up with it all and it's getting annoying.

Killua's just pissed off in general. He doesn't want to be here doing this when Gon isn't feeling well. The assassin feels his heart beat faster when he thinks of Gon, swallowing down this feeling of guilt when he thinks of how he shoved him. Killua knows this familiar feeling in his chest that makes his stomach hurt. He's worried. He's worried about Gon. The other male was really weak and he was covered in bruises, he's vulnerable and Gon has a tenancy to be reckless.

Is Gon still in bed? Did he get out? Is he resting like he should be? Is he in pain? Killua curses under his breath for fusing over Gon. But he can't help it. Since Killua left Gon alone, all he can think about is him. Killua wants to hurry up and finish his work so he can go back to Gon. He can't get Gon's bruised flesh out of his mind and when he thinks about how messed up Gon was last night...it makes him angry. He doesn't like seeing Gon hurt. It makes him feel ill. Killua understands it was training but he still doesn't like it.

He really doesn't like the idea of Zushi either. Killua grips his fist, thinking about that guy as he marches his way out of his victim's house, leaving the corpse for his wife to find. It was bad enough that yesterday Killua was pacing back and forth, wondering why Gon hadn't contacted him yet, getting that stupid worried feeling like he shouldn't be getting. Then after forever of waiting, Gon calls him sounding like he'd been drugged and then all of a sudden there's some guy Zushi in there with him. Killua didn't trust him. Not when Gon could be drunk or drugged or whatever. He sounded loopy.

And then Gon had to say something about his butt and ask Zushi to look. Killua could just picture Gon in his head, those amber eyes pure and his eyebrows furrowed as he gets on his hands and knees, looking back at whoever the fuck this Zushi guy was, asking the male to look to see if his butt is still there. That mental image and the fact that Gon said his butt felt weird after training, made Killua lose his shit. His mind going to perverted places real quick.

It was a relief to know that it was just training and Gon just pushed himself way too hard and made him self sick because of it. But Killua doesn't like Zushi. He's a threat. The other male was in great shape and the feel about him was like Gon. Killua could tell they were the same. Zushi is a centaur as well and that made Killua's stomach twist up. He doesn't want Zushi around. He wants him to just go away. Gon has him. He doesn't need Zushi taking care of him or worrying about him.

Killua flushes at his train of thought, taking a deep breath. There he goes again. His heart is thudding slowly in his chest, trying to refocus on his work but he can't stop thinking about Gon's wince of pain, touching his back where Killua had hurt him. He didn't mean it. Killua kept losing himself with Gon and when his sister spotted them hugging intimately, Killua panicked. He doesn't want his sister knowing he has...something towards Gon. It's something. He knows it is. This feeling he has in his chest, how he's worrying about Gon being alone in his apartment...it's disgusting but it's _something._ And it scares him. It's not natural.

Yet it was Killua who started kissing Gon when they were alone. Killua couldn't stop himself, after seeing Gon naked, flushed, vulnerable, and those bright eyes...Killua had to. He couldn't stop himself form indulging In the boy, and Gon's words didn't help. He was asking to be touched. He wanted Killua to touch him. It was so hot and all Killua wanted to do was feel all over that body and get Gon to make those cute little sounds-

Killua calms his racing heart, bringing out his phone from his pocket, his lips going in a tight line. He wants to call Gon. To make sure he's alright. If he's out of bed, Killua is going to yell at him. The boy needs to rest. He has to go back to training tomorrow... Killua's hand shakes and he tries to stop himself from calling Gon. This is ridiculous. Why is he worrying so much over him? Why does he feel this way? Why does he...

Care so much about him?

Killua sighs, putting his phone back into his pocket only to pull out his other phone for work. He checks the screen, groaning when he sees he's gotten about ten more targets since he's checked. This is going to be an all day thing. Killua isn't sure why all these people decided that they wanted these people dead but it's Killua's job to do it. The assassin is really racking in the money right now but he could care less.

What do people do when they're sick? He knows that you're suppose to rest but since he didn't have anyone to take care of him properly when he was sick, he doesn't know what else should be done. Killua thinks it would have done Gon some good if he took a nice hot bath...Will Gon try to bathe himself while Killua is gone? What if he falls asleep in the bath tub?-

Killua shakes his head, griping his fist from him being so lame. _Stop freaking out. You're working._ Killua looks at his next target's information before he turns on Godspeed and runs off towards where he needs to be. As everything passes by him in a flash, he can't help to think of Gon in his arms, his soft skin and how those amber eyes had looked so pleased to be held by him. It warms Killua's heart and it feels strange. Thinking of Gon makes him...happy.

Last night he couldn't even eat the chocolate Gon had gotten him. He didn't touch it, set on only eating it when he could reach Gon on the phone. Killua ate some other chocolate he had but he didn't touch Gon's. As if his chocolate was special, as if Killua wanted to savor it. His acts of kindness set Killua aflame.

Killua knows he's suppose to be acting like he likes Gon to get the other male to fall in love with him. It was both his and his sister's plan but something is breaking in Killua. The way his body reacts, thinking about kissing Gon and flirting with him...there's something _real_ to it. And it terrifies Killua. He can't go along with his sister anymore. If Gon where to say he loves him-

Killua's heart skips a beat and he has to stop running for a moment. He breathes heavily, thinking of those amber eyes and that bright smile... _If Gon were to love me.._.Killua's face is flushed and his heart beat hurts. Killua's never felt this feeling before or this deep want.

He wants it. He wants it so much.

Killua starts to run again, trying to ignore these fucking feelings that seem to be catching up to him. Killua can blame his worry on the fact Gon's his friend. He can blame thinking about him a lot because he's his only friend. But Killua has no excuse for how his heart beats or how warm he gets thinking about Gon. He has no excuse for kissing him. Killua can't help to notice. He can't help to understand though he doesn't want to.

Killua got happy thinking that he could run away with Gon. His heart had clenched and the idea got stuck in his head...staying with Gon. Killua's not sure if Gon would want them to stay. Killua's not sure Gon could even fall in love with him but...there's this hope. Maybe it's hope or maybe it's desperation that keeps Killua believing that maybe he doesn't have to be the heir of the family. Maybe he could just run away with his sister and Gon. Maybe that could be a thing...He could find another job that doesn't have him killing people. Gon and him and his sister, together, traveling...Gon said he wanted a mate that would travel with him. Killua would.

In the back of his mind he almost said that he would follow anywhere Gon went. Killua's terrified because he thinks it's true. If Gon where to say that he was leaving tomorrow...Could Killua really just nod his head and let Gon go? He would want to follow him. He would tell him not to. And if that failed...there's a part of him that would want to leave with him but there's another half that's telling him to forget such a thing. He shouldn't give this away for Gon, he shouldn't be feeling this way for another male. _Stop._

Killua has everything he could ever need. He's got money, and he has his dream job, where he can kill people and make money doing so. The time will come when a mate will be picked out for him and then he'll have children and he'll lead the family and-

Killua stops running again, holding his head. That wasn't his voice. Those thoughts weren't his. Killua doesn't want to be the heir. He doesn't want his mate to be chosen for him. He doesn't want to be an assassin. He doesn't want this and he doesn't want children. What he wants is...He wants...

Gon's bright smile flashes through his mind, seeming to clear his head and whatever was happening to his sanity. It was like a dark haze came over him and his voice wasn't his own. But it clears up when he thinks of Gon and those eyes filled with concern and affection.

Killua rubs his head, taking deep breathes, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. "Damn it. Fucking damn it." Killua swallows down the lump in his throat. His heart feels like it could pound out of his chest, realization griping his heart with a mixture of doom and relief. His lips tremble and he can't lie to himself anymore. "...I really, really like him." Killua feels a sharp pain in his head but he ignores it.

He likes Gon. He wants to do dirty things to him. He wants to feel his skin under the palm of his hand, wants to kiss those lips. He wants to be his mate. He wants to stay with him and have fun with him. Killua wants Gon.

Killua hugs himself, feeling overwhelmed with admitting this to himself, his lips trembling and he feels like crying. This feeling...why couldn't he have just been normal? Why does the first friend he gets he had to fall for? Why is this happening? What is he suppose to do? Knowing these feelings of his will make everything awkward. What if Gon doesn't return his feelings and Killua loses it? What if Gon doesn't want him staying with him? What if Gon does return his feelings and they do become mates...his family will try to kill Gon. They'll run away...run away from this all but will Gon really want that? Will he want his life to always be in danger? Is Killua really worth it? Could Killua even give Gon what he needs in a mate?

Killua sinks to his knees, holding his head in his hands, it hurts so much and his heart is beating so fast and his body is so warm and his eyes are watery. _I really like him...I really want him._..Killua feels stupid, and vulnerable. How could he let himself get like this? To the point he's almost crying because of...because of Gon, because of these foolish feelings. Has he not been trained? Has he not gone through hell? So why the hell is he about to cry over this?

Killua is overwhelmed by his fear, his uncertainly, his insecurities and this feeling in his chest that Gon has caused. His heart burns in his chest. Could Gon even want him as a mate? Could he be loving after all he's known is what he's been taught in that mansion? Would Gon want him if he knew of his past? Would he want Killua, Someone who is damaged? Could Killua even give Gon what he needs? Should Killua even be worrying about Gon being his mate? Is it even possible that they could be together?

Gon is so pure, those eyes so bright. Those hands are clean, he's never killed a person. He's the embodiment of light. Can Killua really have someone like that?

Killua can't do the acting anymore. He can't go along with his sister. He needs to...he needs to forget about these feelings... _yes...forget about Gon._. _.forget about those feelings.._.Killua winces and grabs at his hair. He doesn't like that voice in his head.

But...what if Gon returns his feelings? What if he can get Gon to fall in love with him, and show him that he's interested? _What if Gon becomes my mate-_

 _Forget him. Forget this feeling._

 _Get Gon. Go to him._

Killua hits his head against the ground, groaning to himself, his shoulders shaking. He doesn't know what he should do. He's being torn by these two voices. It hurts. There's a pressure in his head and he feels like splitting his head open to relieve it. After finally coming to terms with his feelings for Gon, could he really act like none of this happen? Could he really just tell Gon they have to stop kissing? Could he really stay away from Gon?

 _No._

 _Yes._

Killua's hands turn into claws and he digs into the dirt, his breathing uneven. Why the fuck does his head hurt so much? He's got shivers all over his body. There's something changing in his head and his skull feels full. Killua can't stop thinking of Gon, that goofy smile on his face. The boy that's made him smile, that's made him feel alive, that has become the center piece of his thoughts. The boy that cares about him and spent his money to buy Killua chocolate. The boy that would give up his life just to protect Alluka and him from Illumi...that boy with those amber orbs...

"I w-want...I want to..." Killua can't even move, the pain is unbearable, that other voice is getting more frantic in his head.

 _Forget him. These thoughts aren't right._ _You don't deserve him. Forget about these feelings. Leave him._

"I want to..." Killua tenses, his breathing uneven, a tear falling down his cheek. That bright smile flashes through his mind, getting his chest to clench. "I want to stay with him!" Killua shouts, screaming after his words when his head feels like it's about to explode. "I...I!" Killua grips at the flesh of his forehead, wanting to get rid of this pain.

 _You want to kill him. These feelings are not-_

"I don't want that...I don't! I don't want him...to get hurt I...I..." Killua growls, his tears leaking as he digs into his head, not able to stand this feeling anymore. "I love him!" Killua screams as he rips something out of his head, roaring out in his pain and this overwhelming relief as the pressure leaves his skull and it feels like he just set himself free. His mind becoming clear and that voice leaving him.

Killua pants, watching as his blood drips from his forehead onto the ground. Killua's own words seem to resonate, those three words that are spoken that are heard so often in movies...but those words became real to him. "I...Love him..." Killua's heart flutters and his cheeks become flushed. His chest clenches and his head doesn't hurt anymore. He just feels warm. Killua glances down at the bloody mess he has in his hands, watching his blood slip through his fingers only for his eyes to widen when he finds something in the red liquid.

A needle.

Killua trembles as he looks at the purple needle that was in his head. The reason he's been having all this pain, the source of all this discomfort. Killua's chest flares up with rage, recognizing that voice now, that voice that's been talking to him since as long as he can remember... _Illumi._ This is Illumi's. That bastard put a needle in him. All this time, he still had this power over him. Killua throws the needle, holding his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. How the fuck did he not know that was in his head? Killua's heart beats slowly in his chest, it's like all restraint, all chains, have been lifted. His mind is his own.

Killua blinks when his work phone starts going off. He takes a deep breath before he digs into his pocket and takes his phone out. More cases? Killua doesn't feel like doing this anymore. He's still trying to calm down his racing heart, trying to come to terms with his new found feelings for Gon and the needle he just ripped out.

Killua glares at his phone only for his breath to catch in his throat, his eyes widening and his stomach sinking. His face gets pale as he stares at the case that was just sent to him, as he looks at the picture. The first thing he saw was those amber eyes. Then he saw the name.

" _Target: Gon._

 _Price: 1,000"_

Killua immediately erases the case, his hands trembling, and his breathing coming out in uneven puffs. Who put a hit on Gon? Killua feels close to panicking when his phone rings again, and the same person sends him the same case. This time the price went up to 10,000. Killua erases it again. Killua checks his phone to see if anyone else in his family has gotten this case, he feels like throwing up. If he's getting Gon as a case, what if his other family members are? They'll try to kill him. Gon doesn't deserve to be a target. Gon is special. He's not someone to hunt down. It looks like Killua is the only one who is getting Gon as a target but that could change if Killua keeps turning this person down.

They've sent the case to him again, offering 100,000 dollars. Killua won't do it. He'd never do it. Killua finds a panic and rage start to build. Who would want Gon dead? The only person he can think of is Illumi and that thought makes his skin prickle, and electric sparks fly around him. But...But there's something else that's bothering him. As the cases keep being sent, more information is given. And the price keeps going higher and higher to the point that this person is saying to name Killua's price for Gon's life.

Killua can't stand it anymore. He does something that he would have never done last week. He gets on his work phone, types in his password, and gets to the Zoldyck's site. In this site, there's an area called the 'untouchables'. Which has all his family members. If you're untouchable that means that even if someone were to make a case about you, it would be destroyed before anyone would get it. Killua doesn't hesitate. His heart is hammering in his chest. An overwhelming feeling of protection overturning him, stealing him away, as he writes Gon's name...He doesn't know his last name so he just puts down Gon. Now anyone named Gon will be untouchable. Killua doesn't care. He puts it in and signs his name.

Gon is now.. _.untouchable._

Killua feels the sweat fall down his face, his heart hammering in his chest as all the cases with Gon are erased, being wiped off the face of the earth. No one is going to try to assassinate Gon. Gon is never going to be a target. Killua's targets are people who aren't worth shit. They have all done something that has caused others to hate them. Gon hasn't done anything. Gon is kind and pure and sweet and strong and light...

He is not someone to kill. Killua doesn't care how much money someone will give him. Gon is...priceless. Killua flushes at himself, staring at his phone in disbelief, surprised at what he did. He's going to be hearing it from his family. They will question him for what he's done but at this moment, Killua doesn't care.

Killua is going to have a little talk with Illumi. Killua swallows down whatever fear he still has of his brother and gets up, feeling pissed off and worried at the same time. Someone wants Gon dead, and right now he's home alone, feeling weak. Killua has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that Gon is getting himself into trouble or doing something stupid.

Killua is falling behind on his kills. He needs to get this all done. Then he can worry about all this shit. Either Killua is freaking out because of his feelings for Gon or he's freaking out because there's always something going on with Gon but either way, Gon is always there. Killua needs time to recollect his thoughts and figure out just what the hell is he going to do?

Killua glances at his next target before taking off running, his head throbbing from him pulling the needle out. It's the best pain he's felt. The pain of freedom. He feels like something has been lifted from him. Things are just going to get more complicated. Later he'll question Illumi about the needle and about him trying to make Gon a target. He'll deal with his family. But for right now... He needs to take his mind off of this...Off of his worry and off of Gon. He has to get this done and then he can run back to Gon for his break. Killua can't be up his butt just because of his feelings...Killua doesn't even know what his next step is going to be but all he knows is that...

He wants to stay with Gon and he doesn't...want anyone else to have him. Gon is his. He just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

Gon's aching is not as bad as he thought it would be. Being outside seems to help with the headache he woke up with, the nice fresh air making him feel light. Gon feels anticipation. He can't help to wonder what kind of training Hisoka is going to have for him. It must be good if Hisoka went through the trouble of summoning Gon. The werewolf isn't letting his guard down though. He doesn't trust the magician, and Gon is aware he'll have to be more careful since he's not his strongest right now. It excites him. Going out to meet Hisoka for his training is exciting. Gon could get stronger by the magician. He's felt Hisoka's power and knows he's not one to be taken lightly-

Gon stops when he reaches the bushes, almost to the school, when he feels his phone vibrate. He pulls out his phone and is relieved to see it's from Kurapika.

" _I'm sorry Gon, I had to slip out of the house. I could only hide for so long and it seemed to me that Killua was staying. I got Leorio to come pick me up so I'm going to be hiding out with him for a couple of hours. When Killua leaves you can tell me and I'll come back. I think you should have someone looking after you. Drink plenty of fluids and don't get out of bed too much."_

Kurapika went out with Leorio? Gon can't help to smile. He hopes things go well with Leorio, if they spend more time together, maybe they'll get back together. Leorio would be happy. Gon frowns when he reads the end of Kurapika's message though. Killua is already gone and Gon is out of bed, heading to meet up with Hisoka. What should he tell Kurapika? He knows if he tells Kurapika what he's doing he would rush over to stop him and get him back in bed. Gon frowns at his phone. He doesn't want to lie.

" _Spend as much time as you want with Leorio! I'll be fine. I will see you later."_ Gon sends this, hoping Kurapika won't press for too much information right now-

Gon gets another message. This one is from Alluka.  
 _"Gon I've got to tell you something!"_

" _What do you got to tell me?"_ Gon sends back before taking a deep breath. He should probably meet up with Hisoka before he walks off. This is his time to turn back though. He could just go back home and lay down like everyone wants him to. It would be the safer thing to do but...

Gon walks out of the bushes, heading towards the front of the school, yellow eyes lock onto Amber. Gon decides he wants to see what Hisoka has to offer.

"Gon, you came." Hisoka's devilish eyes light up in glee. He's standing by himself in front of the school entrance way, his hip poked out and his arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing that white makeup again with the strange clothing. "I thought for sure you would stand me up but look at you. Me and you are going to have a lot of fun." Hisoka's voice is a purr as he walks closer to Gon, his hips seeing to shift with every movement.

"You sent me this letter." Gon pulls the letter out of his pocket, holding it out for Hisoka to see. Gon's eyes shine with determination. "It says you would teach me things and that you would train me if I came."

"That I did. I will train you Gon and I'll teach you well." Hisoka's yellow eyes slowly slide down Gon's body before they come back up to look into Gon's fiery amber orbs. He groans. "You're curious about me aren't you? The fact that you came says it all~" Hisoka looks way too pleased as he circles Gon, looking at him like a loin would look at a deer.

"I am kind of curious about you." Gon admits, tilting his head when Hisoka's lips form into a smirk. "You're strong. Really strong. I don't need to fight you to know that and you do these tricks that I don't understand, like how you made the pizza box float. You're working with Kurapika too and you hang out with the spiders. I don't know if you're a friend or an enemy."

"Hmm I could be both." Hisoka stops circling Gon, standing in front of him, the magician towering over the shorter man. "Depends on how you treat me Gon~ I could be your best friend, or I could be your worse enemy. Either way, it will be fun." Hisoka chuckles when he moves his finger and a card that wasn't there before comes out between his fingers, getting Gon's eyes to widen. "You like my little tricks, Gon?"

"Yeah! How did you do that? I didn't see that you had anything in your hands!" Gon blinks when Hisoka hands him the card...it has a joker on it.

"Gon, you're too cute." Hisoka chuckles darkly watching Gon gasp when the joker card burns up all of sudden.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Gon looks at Hisoka excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot. "Are you going to train me to do that?"

"No, my little Gon. A magician never exposes his secrets. But don't worry, I'll be training you in something more...interesting." Hisoka's lips curl at how Gon's eyes light up.

"Really? What will you be training me in? How are you going to train me? Will this training make me stronger?" Gon grips his fists, his eyes sparkling. He's excited. He wants to get stronger and he's sure Hisoka has something to offer him that will add to Wing's training. Hisoka gives him a bad feeling but at the same time he's not sure how to feel about him. As of right now, Hisoka isn't a friend or an enemy.

"My training will give you power~ a special kind of power." Hisoka's yellow eyes light up in glee when he sees how Gon looks more and more interested.

"Special kind of power? What is it?" Gon knows his tail would be wagging. He's completely forgotten that he was hurting.

"I power that can render a man helpless." Hisoka coos, poking his hip out.

"Helpless? What kind of power is that?" Gon watches as Hisoka chuckles, those yellow eyes narrowing with an emotion Gon doesn't get. He's not sure if he likes it though.

"You'll see little one. But lets warm up first before we get to work." Hisoka licks his lips, getting behind him, putting his hands on Gon's shoulders, leaning down so his lips are near Gon's ear. "Let's go swimming Gon. In order for this training to go well, we have to get closer." Hisoka's voice is husky, like a song.

"We do?" Gon tilts his head, allowing himself to be pushed by Hisoka, wincing slightly from the other. male pushing on one of his bruises. Gon can't help to perk up at the idea of swimming. "I love swimming! I use to all the time back at my old home!"

"Oh, did you now?" Hisoka's yellow eyes lazily look down at Gon, this lips stuck in that smile of his.

"Yeah. We had a lake and we would all swim in it. It was a lot of fun. I've been missing water actually. Swimming sounds good." Gon closes his eyes, thinking of his island and the lake he use to swim and fish in.

"Hmm I see." Hisoka's lips curl, those manicured hands squeezing Gon's shoulders lightly, as if massaging him. Gon winces from him pressing on his bruise again. He's not sure if he likes Hisoka behind him either. He's walking so close that his chest is almost pressed against Gon's back.

Gon is about to say something about it when he tenses. A shiver goes down his spine, his amber eyes narrowing in this feeling as he stops walking, whipping his head in the direction of this disturbance.

Illumi stands across the street from them, staring at Gon with those empty black eyes. He's still, like a doll, the wind blowing his long hair to the side. He wasn't there a second ago.

"Ah let's keep going little one." Hisoka pushes Gon on, moving his body so he's blocking Illumi's vision of the younger male. Hisoka gives Illumi a look but the other male doesn't leave. "looks like someone is jealous of our fun time."

"I don't like him." Gon glares over at Illumi, letting Hisoka push him along, away from Illumi who just stands there, following them with his eyes. He grips his fists. When ever he sees that guy he feels his body heat up with anger. He's a threat to Alluka and Killua. He's not a good person. If Gon didn't promise Alluka that he wouldn't get near Illumi when he's alone, he would go over there and question why he's out here.

"You would like him if you got him in bed." Hisoka chuckles, winking over at Illumi who finally turns and walks off. "He's very good, Gon. Very skilled with those hands of his." Hisoka coos in Gon's ear.

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed with him." Gon's eyebrows furrow at what Hisoka just told him. Hisoka and Illumi have slept in the same bed? He has trouble picturing it. He has trouble picturing Illumi asleep at all. He's like those dolls with the rolling eyelids that Mito had.

"Hehe so innocent. My, I just want to eat you up." Hisoka chuckles. "A word of caution about Illumi. He is set in his ways and will not change. He's smart and very dangerous, so take care around him little one. I wouldn't want you to become damaged."

"I'm not scared of him. I know he's strong but I won't let him hurt Alluka or Killua." Gon grips his fists, Hisoka's warning only making his heart burn with a fire. "I promised Alluka I wouldn't get near him if I could help it but I won't back down from a fight. How he's been treating Alluka is wrong."

"Such devotion to your friends. Such passion." Hisoka's yellow eyes become glazed over. "You'd do anything for them." Hisoka's voice is a purr as he keeps pushing Gon along. "Fight anyone for them." Hisoka's eyes get darker. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it~"

"Is Illumi your friend?" Gon tilts his head back to look at Hisoka. The older man's expression changing into one of curiosity. "You said you slept in the same bed as him. That means you're close right?"

"We got close. Really close." Hisoka licks his lips. He keeps pushing Gon down the street, they're coming up on a large building. "If you ask Illumi if he has friends, he will quickly tell you no. But he's just shy. He loves me so much he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Really?" Gon blinks. He can't help to think of that blank expression of the Zoldyck. "Are you mates?"

"Oh no. He's too stubborn to admit his feelings for me. It's a tragedy really." Hisoka's eyes narrow, eying Gon. "I'm looking for a real man."

"I think it's for the best. I don't know if Illumi is a good mate for anyone." Gon frowns. He really doesn't like him.

"Tell me Gon, do you have a mate?" Hisoka's hand moves from Gon's shoulder to rake those long nails in his hair. It stings a bit but feels good too. Like a nice rub.

"No, not yet." Gon smiles. "I'm still looking and I'm not rushing it either. I'll find my true mate some day."

"Isn't it funny how we are both looking for a mate? We have a lot in common, you and I." Hisoka's eyes light up when Gon tilts his head in the feeling of his nails in his scalp.

"I suppose." Gon chuckles. "but I think a lot of people are still looking for mates. Killua is still looking for his and Alluka."

"Why weren't you in school today Gon? I missed you in math~ Killua and Alluka weren't there either. Nor was Kurapika." Hisoka's smirk is wide.

"Oh I wasn't feeling too good. I had to stay home."

"And you came out just for me even though you were feeling bad? Oh Gon~ You make me feel so special." Hisoka stops rubbing Gon's head, much to the werewolf's disappointment. He stops Gon in front of that large building, Gon's wrinkles his nose when he smells chemicals.

"What's this?"

"This is where we'll be swimming." Hisoka lets go of Gon's shoulders and takes a step back. Gon walks up the stairs by himself, wincing slightly from his weak legs but it's not too bad.

"Where's the water?" Gon frowns when he walks into the building only to see a white room with barely anything in it.

"This way~" Hisoka walks in, his voice a sing song, pointing his finger to the left. Gon follows his lead, feeling uncomfortable with Hisoka walking behind him...the other male is staring at him intently. Gon can feel it.

"Hisoka I don't like your staring." Gon stops by the door, looking back at Hisoka who has stopped behind him, those lips turning in a smirk.

"It's hard not to stare when you have a bottom like yours Gon. It takes up my field of vision."

"My butt?" Gon touches his butt, not sure he likes the excited flare of those yellow eyes. "Are you saying it's big too?" Gon frowns. When he had wore those tight clothes that's what all the students were saying.

"Very big but that's a good thing. It will aid in the power I'm going to teach you." Hisoka says with this curling smile.

"Really? My butt will give me power?" Gon tilts his head, not really understanding.

"Mmhmm. A very _hard_ core power." Hisoka chuckles to himself, like he's laughing at his own joke. Gon tilts his head before he turns and walks into the room that the smell of chemicals seem to be coming from. He's not sure how Hisoka is going to train him how to use his butt to render people helpless but he's interested. Maybe it is a magic trick after all.

Gon's eyes light up as he takes in this hole filled with blue, sparking water. It reeks of chemicals but Gon's so excited at seeing water. He wants to jump in and feel the water cover his body like back in his island.

"You really like the water." Hisoka chuckles as he watches Gon's excited eyes take in the pool. "This is an interesting pool because in order to swim, you must take off your clothes." Hisoka sits down on this chair, those yellow eyes sweeping over Gon's body once again.

Gon looks over at Hisoka, his smile wide. Hisoka blinks at such an excited look, the magician even seems taken aback. "Yay! That's great! I never swim with clothes anyway!" Gon chuckles, taking off his shirt and throwing the troublesome thing off to the side. Gon gets to work on his pants, ready to just jump into that water. At least the humans understand that swimming without clothes is how it should be done!

"Hm?" Hisoka, who was watching happily off to the side, stops smiling when he sees the bruises covering Gon's back and the large one on his lower back from Killua pushing him. "You're got bruises covering your body, little one. Who have you been fighting with?"

"Oh this?" Gon blinks, looking down at his bruised flesh. "It's nothing. I got it from training." Gon waves his hand before he drops his pants, feeling those yellow eyes stare at him intensely. So intensely Gon shivers slightly, feeling strange.

"That body Gon~ ahh I can't believe you striped for me! This is the best day." Hisoka groans behind him. "The things I would do to you. I want to be buried deep in you." Hisoka stands up, Gon feeling the hairs on his arms stick up. "The power is already strong with you~"

Gon doesn't understand what Hisoka is saying but he's not sure he likes it. Gon can hear Killua in his head now, his voice.

" _You shouldn't show just anyone your body."_ Killua had said that as he held Gon in his arms this morning, staring at him with those deep blue eyes, his face stone. Is this what Killua meant? Does showing his body to someone like Hisoka make them act more weird?

Gon turns to face towards Hisoka when he gets too close, those yellow eyes keep looking over his body, dark with something dangerous. Gon gets in a stance, not sure if he's going to have to fight him or if he should put his clothes back on. He wanted to swim but Hisoka is a threat right now. He can sense it.

"I think we should skip the warm up and go straight to the training." Hisoka smirks, walking closer. "Are you afraid, Gon?"

"I'm not sure." Gon answers honestly, his amber eyes alight in a fire. He's not going to back down. He doesn't know what Hisoka is planning on doing. "I think you're planning on doing something bad."

"oh nothing bad Gon. Nothing bad at all." Hisoka smirks, getting so close that he's almost touching him. He reaches out like he's about to touch Gon, those yellow eyes narrowing in something that Gon recognizes.

Lust.

Gon's seen it in the females as they stared at him. He's seen it in the males that tried to mate with Mito. Gon knows what it is but this lust is darker somehow. Something stronger, and Gon feels himself heat up as blood pumps to his aching muscles, feeling a fight coming on when Hisoka grabs Gon's throat, his sharp nails sticking into his flesh-

"What the fuck!" Gon and Hisoka blink, both turning their heads to look over at a couple of humans that have walked into the room. There's three human males, the one that spoke looks familiar, his nose wrinkled up at seeing Gon naked. Doesn't Gon know him?- The man locks eyes with Gon and his eyes widen. "Holy shit, it's you! You're that pooper guy! The guy who works with that jack ass that blows up the McDonald's!"

"It is him!" the other human agrees. "He looks exactly like the guy on the news!"

"You ass hole, I just wanted my fries but then you had to come in talking about crapping and then you blew up the McDonald's! What did McDonald's ever do to you? Murderer!"

"Guys, holy shit is that Ronald McDonald?" One of the guys who's eyes are glossy points at Hisoka.

"It is. Fucking shit it is! It's Ronald McDonald!"

"You destroy McDonald's but you're getting it on with Ronald McDonald?!"

"This is so messed up! We got to tell the police about this, they'll stop you in your Ronald McDonald fucking ways!"

"Wait guys...this is kind of beautiful you know? Like romeo and Juliet. They love each other but they're torn because the naked guy doesn't like McDonald's and Ronald McDonald is kind of owned by it. I say we leave them alone. Go naked guy, go and be free."

"Shut the fuck up Tommy."

"Yeah shut the fuck up Tommy, you're so stupid. If we let him go he'll destroy more McDonald's. What am I going to do for food? He's trying to kill us. He's the enemy. I'm going to punch him in his naked face-"

"Ahh i'm sorry about the McDonald's but it's kind of my job. My employer doesn't like what they do to the animals." Gon frowns, knowing he's caused these people trouble. They smell strange...like a plant of some kind. Their eyes are hazy and they don't seem to be in the right mind.

"Ohh you three ruined my fun and ruined the moment." Hisoka's eyes narrow at the three who are staring at him with wide eyes. The air has become tense, Hisoka's eyes becoming glazed over, his blood lust can be felt. "I don't appreciate you comparing me to a clown. I'm a magician. Watch how I'll cut you all to pieces with just the flick of the wrist" Hisoka pulls out a card, Gon reaches out and grabs Hisoka's wrist, stopping him from doing what ever he was about to do. Those dark eyes fall on Gon, the werewolf doesn't back off. These humans haven't done anything, they are no threat to them, Hisoka was about to kill them.

"Ronald McDonald is pissed!" One of the males screams, they all turn and run, Gon letting out a sigh of relief. They didn't seem too bright but at least they could sense that they were in danger and ran off before Hisoka could hurt them.

"You are too kind Gon. Letting those boys go. They are a waste. They will not grow to be anything desirable." Hisoka's eyes still hold that blood lust. "If you let go, I could still get them. They took a couple of pictures."

"No. if I let go, you'll kill them. I still feel kind of bad for destroying the McDonald's. The food did smell really good..."

"So you really did destroy a McDonald's? I thought that was high gibberish?" Hisoka raises a thin eyebrow but when Gon nods his head, Hisoka chuckles. "My, what a bad boy~"

"It's my job and I like my employer." Gon huffs, not liking being called 'bad.' He lets go of Hisoka when he feels that the boys have gotten far enough away to be safe. Gon walks off from Hisoka, still feeling his blood lust but he wants to swim. That's why Gon came here after all and he intends on swimming.

Gon jumps into the pool, closing his eyes and letting the cold water surround him and cool his body. He missed this. Gon blows air out his nose till there's none left in his lungs so he's able to lay flat on the floor. There's chemicals all in this water but Gon doesn't mind.

Gon isn't sure if he should stay with Hisoka for much longer. The man is dangerous. Gon wants to know what training he'll be giving him though. He's still curious about this power of his butt. Gon comes up when he can't hold his breath anymore, sucking in the air before wiping his eyes. He blinks when he notices Hisoka isn't in the room anymore. Did he leave to chase after those boys? Gon frowns, getting out of the pool, his body dripping. He picks up his pants when he saw they were moving and takes out his phone. He has a couple of messages.

One is from Kurapika.

" _Tell me when Killua leaves. Leorio wants to come over as well to see you. He says he wants to look you over. I told him about the bruises and everything. I hope you don't mind."_

" _That's fine! I'll tell you when you can come over! Leorio can come over if he wants. That'll be fun."_ Gon sends this message before looking at the others.

The next one is from Alluka.

" _Don't tell my brother but...I really like Zushi. He's so cute Gon! And he's so nice! I want to see him some more so could you please bring him with you Sunday? Pretty please?"_

Gon can't help to smile at that, this giddy feeling in his chest when he thinks of the possibilities. Alluka and Zushi? His two friends? He likes it. Zushi had an interest in her too! Gon could sense it!

" _I won't tell Killua! That's great, you like him Alluka! I think he likes you too! I'll definably bring him Sunday! I was planning to anyway!"_ Gon sends this message and he's not able to do much else before his phone vibrates with a new message from Alluka.

" _You think he likes me? I feel so happy right now, my face is heating up. I think this is my first crush and it feels so great having someone to talk to about it! Brother would kill Zushi if he knew! He's so stubborn! He treats me like a little girl most of the time."_

" _Don't worry! I'll help with Killua! I'll try to keep him distracted and away from you! Just tell me when and i'll do all I can to keep Killua away from you guys so you can have your alone time! Killua will just have to warm up to Zushi. He's a really good guy and he would make a great mate for you Alluka."_

" _I can't thank you enough! I can't wait for Sunday now. I feel like squealing. I'm texting Zushi right now and he just said my dress was pretty!"_

" _Yay! Zushi likes your dress!"_ Gon texts back, feeling like squealing himself. He knows his tail would be wagging, he can practically feel Alluka radiating happiness from the phone and it makes him happy.

" _I'm going to teach him how to sow Sunday and he's going to show me some of his forms he's learned from Wing. I can't believe it. I never thought I'd find someone I could have this feeling with...but he's everything I like! The more I talk to him, the more I like him! Do you think I should ask him out on a date? Would that be too forward? Should I wait for him to ask me?"_

" _I think you should do what you want to do Alluka. I can tell you though, if you want to get your intentions across, the best thing to give him is a sunflower. Trust me. To us, a sunflower represents a declaration of love!"_

" _I don't know if I love him just yet! I really like him. I just want to spend more time with him and get to know him better."_

" _Then just ask Zushi to spend more time with you! I'm sure he wants to too."_ Gon texts and can't help his smile. He's happy for his friends.

" _Hey Gon? Can I ask you something?"_ she texts.

" _Sure. Anything!"_ Gon texts back, looking up. Hisoka is no where to be seen. Should he just go? Gon might want to swim a bit more.

" _How do you think Zushi will react when he finds out...about me. Do you think it will be bad? I don't know if I want to deal with that heart break. Do you know Zushi enough to guess how he would react if he knows that I've killed people and that i'm a...girl inside a boy's body?"_

Gon thinks about this carefully. He doesn't know Zushi that well from just meeting him and honestly Gon's not sure how he will react to it. He doesn't think Zushi would break Alluka's heart though. Zushi might be surprised, and he may need to think but Gon believes in his heart of hearts that Zushi won't care about how Alluka's body is. Zushi is kind.

" _I can't say for sure but I think he would still want to be your mate. I don't think Zushi will care about your body, he's kind and sees the heart. That's what i've gotten from Zushi. I think that you made a great choice. Zushi will be a good mate for you."_

" _Thanks Gon. I can't thank you enough. I'm glad I met you. I'll try to be confident when I see Zushi Sunday...i'll wear one of by best dresses!"_

" _That sounds good Alluka! Show Zushi your cloths making skills!"_ Gon sends this message before finally Hisoka comes back into the room. Those yellow eyes have dulled down and the blood lust is gone. He smirks at Gon, poking out his hip.

"Sorry I just had to take care of something." Hisoka chuckles when Gon puts on his clothes when Hisoka starts looking at his body again.

"Did you kill those boys?"

"Hm? Oh no. I did no such thing little one, don't worry your pretty head." Hisoka raises a thin eyebrow. "Are you finished swimming?"

"Yeah. I want to train." Gon is getting sleepy and his muscles are starting to ache more. He won't be able to stay out much longer. And he's not sure if he should stay out too late with Hisoka. Kurapika still needs to come back home and Leorio wants to meet with him too. He'll need energy for that.

"Very well. In order to train you, I must take you to a magical store." Hisoka turns on his heel, walking out of the pool area, Gon following behind him. Those strange heeled shoes click against the floor as Hisoka walks and Gon can't help to notice that the air smells of blood. Gon's eyes narrow as he looks around, sniffing the air, trying to pinpoint where it's coming from. Hisoka's yellow eyes catch this, his lips curling. "You know Gon, I am a demon. The smell of blood is very arousing to me. Do you like it as well?"

"Not really."Gon glares at Hisoka as this man keeps walking. "did you do something?"

"Nothing but another magic trick." Hisoka chuckles darkly.

Gon has a feeling Hisoka killed people but he doesn't say anything else about it. There's something about Hisoka that reminds him of Killua. Maybe it's the lingering scent of blood that seems to be on their hands. They smell of death...but Gon doesn't mind it. Killing people is Killua's job and Hisoka lusts for blood as well. Maybe it's because Hisoka is a demon?

"So Gon, tell me about your family." Hisoka turns his head to smile at Gon when they walk out of the building, the fresh air taking away the scent of blood. "We need to get more intimate."

"My family?" Gon raises his eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. You're quite an interesting character. I wonder what kind of people raised you. Tell me about your mother and father."

"I couldn't tell you much about them. I never met either of them." Gon keeps following Hisoka across the street, looking both ways like Mito taught him so not to repeat that incident with Leorio.

"Oh?" Hisoka glances back at Gon, those yellow eyes interested. "Then who raised you?"

"My aunt." Gon isn't sure but the more he talks, the more he gets that bad feeling in his chest. "Tell me about your family Hisoka."

"My family?" the demon blinks. "There's not much to say about them." He chuckles as they continue to walk, Gon speeds up so he's walking next to him. He can keep up with the demon even though he's weak. "Parents are a young demon's nightmare. I left as soon as I could walk but they ate my brother. I can't say much. He did taste delicious~"

"You ate your brother?!" Gon gasps. "Why you guys do that?"

"Because it was something we could do. A demon doesn't need a reason." Hisoka hums, those dangerous yellow eyes locking with Gon. "We do what we want...and take what we want."

"Why would you want to eat your brother though?" Gon still can't wrap his mind around that part. He would never want to eat Mito or any of his kind. It makes him more curious about demons and how they live. Hisoka is clearly dangerous and if he were to attack him, Gon would be in trouble.

"He was weak. We had to get rid of such a trouble some demon." Hisoka smiles at Gon and those lips curl so much. It's like his lips have grown into his smile and it sends a shiver down Gon's spine. "Demons are dangerous Gon. Shame on you for coming out to meet one. But it seems you have a thing for demons." Hisoka stops walking when they're in front of this building that has big flashing red lights. "You've made one your 'best friend.'" His lips curl at best friend.

"Killua?" Gon perks up at that, those amber eyes lighting up curiosity. "but Killua isn't a demon." Gon doesn't know if Hisoka knows what Killua is so he won't say anything.

"So he hasn't told you?" Hisoka muses. "He is part werecat and part demon. He's a mixed breed. Which makes him even more of a danger. Those two mixed together could spell trouble for you little one. As a fellow demon, I understand the thoughts that go through his head." Hisoka's eyes sweep over Gon's body, licking his lips. Gon grips his fists but he can't help to listen and be intrigued. Killua is part demon? Why didn't he say anything? Is being a demon suppose to be a secret? Killua might be a demon but Gon doesn't feel like he's anything like Hisoka.

"Killua wouldn't hurt me and even if he did, I don't care. Killua may be a demon but to me he's just Killua." Gon smiles to himself, a certain happiness in his chest for finding out more about the other male, even if it wasn't by Killua himself.

"I care if he hurts you Gon." Hisoka coos. "So that's why i'm training you. I'm going to teach you how you can tame such a beast. And if he makes you angry, just come and use this power on me~ Or better yet I could watch or I could be involved. You're open minded aren't you little one?"

"A power to tame Killua? Is it going to hurt him? I don't think I want to tame him-"

"It will make him feel good and what I'm about to teach you will make you understand how to please your future mate as well."

"Really?" Gon's eyes shine, and despite how oddly Hisoka is smiling, he can't help to be excited about this. What power is he going to teach him that will 'tame' Killua and make his future mate happy? It has something to do with his butt too right?

"Yes~ Go through those doors Gon and I'll teach you everything that I know." Hisoka looks too excited, licking his lip when Gon runs into the building that looks like it's a shop of some kind. Gon walks through the second door, the bells jiggling as he walks in and he can't help his eyes widening at how big this place is. There's clothing everywhere and a bunch of things hanging off the walls. Gon feels an excitement build up. What is this place? And how will this place teach him how to please his mate?

"Hey kid, you got your id?" Gon blinks over to a man who is walking over to him. He's very thin, his brown hair long and flowing, and his blue eyes are narrowed at him. He has a small face too.

"ID?" Gon tilts his head, frowning.

"He's with me jake." Hisoka comes through the door, the man tenses and bites his lip. Hisoka smirks.

"This kid is obviously too young to be in here. I need to see his ID-"

"I can't give you his ID but I can give you my D." Hisoka purrs, getting the other male to flush. Hisoka grabs the man and licks up his neck, getting the worker to groan. "Gon go look around. I'm going to take care of some...business first. We'll start the training when I get back~"

"H-He's a little young for you don't y-you think?" The man squeaks when Hisoka pushes him into this closet. Gon can smell the arousal from both of them and he quickly moves away from where those two are, knowing that they are about to mate. Demons don't just have one mate do they? Gon feels this tensing in his chest at the thought of Killua doing what Hisoka is doing. Mating with someone random. Killua says he hasn't mated with anyone but that could change soon right? Gon knows he doesn't like it. Something is twisting his stomach. He doesn't want Killua mating with others but at the same time, Gon's not sure if he wants to mate with Killua. It's like he's stuck in the middle right now.

Gon soon gets distracted from his thoughts as he looks through the store, taking in all the clothes they're selling. A lot of the material these clothes are made from is see through and they look so small like they won't cover much of the body. There's music playing in the background that calms Gon, something soft and sweet. This is a nice store.

It still amazes Gon, the human world. Though Gon and Mito use to trade their crops for materials from buyers, it's nothing like the stores the humans have. Most the time if Gon wanted something, he would just find it out in the island. In order to get what you need in the human world, you need paper called money and you need to go to a store to buy it. They have wondrous things here though that Gon couldn't find or make himself on the island. Like this thing! Gon finds a small dress that looks like it's made of feathers and there's fake white wings attached to it. It feels nice to the touch and Gon likes the little wings. Maybe when he gets some more money he could come back here? These look like some nice clothes.

Gon puts the clothes back and heads towards the back, there's a lot of things hanging on the walls and he's curious as to what that could be. Gon blinks when he reaches the back, tilting his head. There's whips and paddles hanging on a hook. There's metal rods too. Is this a place to buy weapons too? Gon takes a whip down and hits It against the ground, the snapping sound it makes, gets Gon to tense. A bad memory coming back to him from the crack of the whip.

His body heats up in his anger and he quickly puts the whip back. He doesn't like those much. Not after that one attack on his island when he was younger, it was during the same attack that his grandmother was killed as well.

They came at an unexpected time, a day of cerebrating. It was the eldest werewolf's birthday and a shipment of wine came in that their crops had paid for. Gon was...six at the time if he remembers. They came on the ships and when all the older werewolves were drunk and celebrating, they attacked. Gon didn't understand what was going on, at that age he was just the size of a puppy and he was out in the forest collecting berries for Mito. He remembers being tangled in one of the poacher's nets and every time he would struggle it would burn him. Every time he would struggle the human would whip him, the crack of the whip echoing in the forest, Gon's young flesh being ripped by it.

Gon was almost taken that day, if not for his grandmother, he wouldn't be alive right now. Mito was on the other side of the island so she wasn't effected by the attack but his grandmother was with the elders. She heard Gon's whimpers and growls and she came to aid him. That was the first time Gon saw his grandmother kill and her wolf form. She was so large and strong. Gon could only gawk at her as she bit that human in half, his blood staining the trees and the grass. She bit into the net and set Gon free. Gon remembers being so small, standing on his tip toes to try to hug the large wolf, his small body aching from being beaten. And he remembers the gun shot, and the howl that left his grandmother as she fell on her side, the human that shot her, along with all the other humans, retreating from them having so many losses.

Silver is a deadly thing to a werewolf. Gon didn't know what to do as his grandmother changed back to her human form, whimpering in pain, the bullet was lodged deep in her shoulder. Gon remembers just licking the bullet wound, trying to aid in his grandmother's healing but nothing he did helped. His grandmother's skin became pale and fragile, easily ripped. It didn't take long for her to die. The silver was like a poison that spread and stopped her heart.

Gon's amber eyes have gotten dull as he stares at the whip, deep in his thoughts, only to shake his head. Coming back to the here and now. Moving on from the weapons to see what else this place has. Gon smiles to himself, thinking of the teddy bear back at home that Alluka gave him _. I'll take care of this one grandmother. I won't let it get hurt. And I won't let anything happen to my friends or Mito._

Gon will be the protector. His grandmother didn't die in vain. He'll keep her alive in his heart, just like Kurapika is keeping Pairo alive in his. Gon will keep getting stronger. He'll give it all he has. Starting with learning Hisoka's strange power.

Gon grips his fists and keeps moving on through this store, looking for something else. Gon blinks when he sees a leash with a spiky collar. They sell animal things here too? This store has everything! Gon tilts his head when he sees masks and hand cuffs. Gon grabs some hand cuffs that are fuzzy and pink. He sniffs at them before putting them back. Gon's eyes light up when he sees this container that says 'strawberry flavored lube.' Strawberries?! Gon grabs the container and opens it up, squirting a bit onto his tongue. Gon's face scrunches up and he puts it back. It doesn't taste like strawberries. Not the strawberries Gon likes anyway. Gon tilts his head, looking at all these flavors and there's something called a 'deep throat' help? Are these medicines?

Gon keeps moving on only to stop when his eyes fall on all these boxes hanging on the wall with...

"Male reproductive organs?" Gon blinks, his eyes wide as he looks at all the real life dicks as Killua would say. Some are small and others big but it's just the dick. Gon keeps walking and tilts his head when there's things that are shaped like the male reproductive organ but they're different colors and some are sparkly. What are these for?

"ohh Gon it looks like you found the toys." Hisoka's coos, getting Gon to look back at the magician that has just come out of that room with the worker. The other man is sitting at the desk, smoking a cigarette, his face flushed. Hisoka doesn't look like he's broken a sweat as he stands by Gon's side.

"What are these for?" Gon looks at Hisoka with curiosity.

"These are for fun. These are called dildos and you can be really creative with them. They can be used for someone who doesn't have a mate to play with them, and they can be used as extra stimulation for a couple mating." Hisoka's yellow eyes light up with how Gon listens intently.

"They can be used for people without mates?" Gon looks back at these dildos, interested.

"Yes. Why don't we get one for you Gon? Help to prepare you for what's to come." Hisoka chuckles as his eyes slide over the selection. "I'm sure that you've felt aroused before yes?"

"I think so." Gon remembers how he's gotten hard a couple of times and what that means...He needs to take care of it himself so is he suppose to use these things to do that? The werewolves never told him about dildos before though.

"Mmm this will help with that if you don't have anyone Gon, but of course, you could always come to me." Hisoka chuckles when Gon shakes his head. "When you become aroused just slick this up with this." Hisoka grabs that liquid that Gon saw. "And slowly put it up your butt. You'll enjoy it. How about this one Gon?" Hisoka grabs a dildo that looks pretty large. "I'm a bit bigger than this but this Is a good starter~"

"I put it in my butt?" Gon grabs the box and lube, tilting his head. "And it will help when I get hard?" Gon looks at Hisoka. Hisoka's eyes get glazed over and he looks like he's drooling.

"Yes, yes it will. But you don't want to hurt yourself little one. Before you put this in, prepare yourself by sticking three fingers in your bottom, one at a time. Slowly work your fingers in till it feels good then put this in. Use the lube as well. Maybe you should take a video so I can make sure you're doing it correctly." Hisoka licks his lips. "Or I could show you myself~"

"I think I got it." Gon tilts his head at the dildo and the lube. He looks at Hisoka. "Is this a part of the training? And if this costs money, I don't have any to spend."

"That's alright. Whatever you get, I'll be paying for with my body." Hisoka winks over at the worker who sputters on his drink.

"Get w-whatever you want kid."

"Oh wow thanks." Gon smiles before he looks at Hisoka. "Teach me the special power. I'm glad that i'm getting this though, I think I was in need of this."

"Yes of course, any time. Now lets start with your training. _Yes."_ Hisoka hums happily as he pushes Gon deeper into the store. "Now if you want to render a man helpless, if you want to tame Killua and please your mate, you must have the right tools. As you know, best friends kiss on the lips." Hisoka's lips sneer when Gon's eyes light up and he nods his head. "There's other things that best friends do as well~"

"Really?" Gon tilts his head.

"Yes. Instead of just kissing on the lips you can kiss other places as well. Try kissing Killua on the neck and on his ears. Touching is good for a best friend as well."

"I see." Gon nods, taking in all Hisoka is saying. "This shows more affection?"

"Yes. The more you touch, the more affection that is being shown." Hisoka smirks. "Now Gon, whenever you want to tame Killua or just to make your mate happy, you will use this power." Hisoka nods his head over to this pole that's in the middle of the store. "The power of dance Gon~"

"Dance?" Gon blinks, tilting his head at the pole. "Dance has the power to render men helpless? And to tame Killua? And to make my mate happy? I didn't know dancing was so powerful!" Gon grips his fists, his eyes lighting in excitement. He drops the dildo and the lube so his hands are free. "I know some moves that Mito taught me!" Gon is bouncing he's so excited.

"Really? Show me then." Hisoka watches as Gon's eyes light up and he holds out his hands. Hisoka blinks.

"Come over here then!" Gon holds out his arms, the demon walking closer. Hisoka raises his eyebrow when Gon puts Hisoka's arms on his shoulder and Gon puts his arms on Hisoka's waist. "Now we move, side to side." Gon cheers as he moves just like that.

"Oh Gon you woo me." Hisoka chuckles. "So cute." Hisoka moves them so that one of his hands is clenching Gon's and he dips him. "This is good, but if you want to tame a demon you're going to need more than this." Hisoka purrs, pulling Gon back up, the two dancing across the store. Hisoka smirks when Gon dips him, learning the move from the demon. "You're a fast learner~"

"I am!" Gon knows his tail would be wagging as he lets go of Hisoka, bouncing. "What other dance moves do you have?"

"hmm why don' you show him Jake?" Hisoka hums, looking over at the worker who's been watching them. The man flushes.

"You want me to teach him my moves?" Jake grumbles, coming over to the two, flipping his hair. "I don't think the brat can handle it." Jake's eyes flash black, getting Gon's eyes to widen.

"You're a demon too?" Gon blinks before he glares at Jake. "I can handle your dance moves!" Gon's eyes shine with determination.

"We'll see." Jake smirks as he grips the pole. Gon watches as this man climbs on the pole and does twirls and shakes his butt a lot. Gon watches intently, it seems most of it is movement of the butt and doing tricks. "Try it dumpling."

"Okay!" Gon grabs the pole, trying to remember what the guy did first. Gon starts to climb up the pole and then he slides down it, doing a twirl.

"You're not a fire fighter." Jake sighs, poking out his hip. "Try moving your hips." Gon does just that, wiggling his hips just like he said. "No like I did. You're not a worm either. Doing it slow at first- there you go, that's better." Jake hums in approval when Gon moves his hips slower, just like he said. "Here let me help." Jake gets behind Gon, and hits his legs. "Spread them more, try to make your booty bounce like I did. ah there you go! You're getting it."

"It doesn't take much to make that butt move." Hisoka chuckles darkly.

Gon likes the praise but at the same time he doesn't feel comfortable with Hisoka again. He can smell that arousal of the demon.

"Now when you climb the pole, move your hips like your making love with the pole. Just thrust your hips forward." Jake watches as Gon does a twirl, having more fun then being sexy. He sighs. "You're not doing it- there you go. And lets say you don't have a pole, just work that money maker you got there."

"Money maker?" Gon stops twirling on the pole, glancing over at Jake.

"Yes, just shake that butt of yours."

"The power of dance is because of the butt?" Gon tilts his head but he does what Jake says. Dancing is kind of fun.

"Yes and the music. Just feel the music and go with it." Jake smiles slightly when Gon's dancing gets better and the boy closes his eyes, moving his hips with the rhyme. "There you go! You know I need another boy at my strip club. You're a little young but hey, who cares? My clients would pay good money to see you dance."

"I could dance for money?" Gon smiles. He needs more money and this is fun! He doesn't know when Knuckle will call him for another job. Maybe he could get another one? It doesn't seem too hard.

"Here's my card. Call me any time you want." Jake winks only to tense up when he feels Hisoka's dark glare on his back. "For the j-job of course." He chuckles nervously.

"Thanks." Gon takes the card, putting it in his pocket. This seems promising. Gon yawns, his body starting to ache really bad. Alluka's potion is wearing off. "Hisoka and Jake, thanks for teaching me dancing and about dildos but I'm going to head home."

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" Hisoka pouts. "But we haven't gotten to the best part-"

Gon blinks when his phone starts to go off. It's vibrating more than once so he's getting a call? Gon takes out his phone, his eyes lighting up when he sees it's Killua calling him. He answers it.

"Killua!" Gon cheers.

" _Gon!"_ Killua sounds flustered before he sighs. _"Since you answered right away I doubt you were sleeping."_

"No, I wasn't." Gon winches.

" _Are you in bed right now? Have you been at least trying to rest?"_ Killua presses. He sounds irritated.

"Um..." Gon frowns. He told Killua he wouldn't lie to him anymore but he's going to be mad when he finds out he's not at home resting. "I'm not in bed and I haven't been resting at all."

" _What? Why haven't you? What are you doing right now?"_

"He's spending time with me~" Hisoka coos next to the phone. Gon feels like the air just dropped a couple of degrees. He heard Killua gasp from shock. Gon bites his lip. He's going to be so angry-

" _What the fuck are you doing with him Gon?! Is he in your apartment?! How did he get in?-"_

"I went out to meet him-"

" _You did what?!"_

"He sent me a letter about training-"

" _I don't care what the fuck he sent you. Gon I'm going to beat the shit out of you! How could you be so stupid- You know what, where are you?"_

"A-Ah..." Gon frowns, knowing Killua is angry with him. He looks at Hisoka who smirks. "Where are we Hisoka?"

"We're in a sex shop Gon."

" _A sex shop?!"_ Killua's voice gets higher, like a squeak. Killua sounds like he's barely breathing.

"Killua I'm-" Gon starts only for Killua to hang up the phone. "Killua is really angry at me. He wanted me to rest and I went out when I shouldn't." Gon rubs his arm. "I should get home."

"He'll be here before you can get home." Hisoka coos. "I would use what we taught you Gon. I'm sure that will defuse him."

"Dance?" Gon looks hopeful only to tense when the window breaks, a very pissed off Killua marching into the store, electric sparks flying off of him. Killua's eyes are so dark as they fall on Gon who is looking at him with wide eyes and Hisoka who is smirking. "Killua-" Gon starts, feeling goosebumps on his skin. Gon's eyes widen when Killua is right in front of him in a blink of an eye, his expression serious. His hair has gone back to normal, not as puffy and the electric sparks have stopped.

"We're leaving." Killua grabs Gon's arm so tightly Gon winces, wondering if he's going to break his arm as he yanks Gon, pulling him. He stops to give such a menacing glare to Hisoka, the magician putting his hands up. " **I'll kill you if you've touched him."** Killua snarls, the words deep and warped before he pulls Gon, marching out of the building.

"Killua wait I left my dildo back there-"

"Dildo?!" Killua whips his head back at Gon out of disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Yeah Hisoka taught me how you put one in your butt and it helps when you're aroused-" Gon tries to make conversation with his friend but what he just said seems to make it worse.

" **Mother fucker!"** Killua lets go of Gon and runs back into the store. "Stay here Gon." Killua's voice leaves no room for argument. Gon frowns, shifting from foot to foot. He swallows, feeling like he's in big trouble, like when he's gotten in trouble with Mito. He just wanted to get stronger and he learned all about dancing...he's not that bad off right now. Gon bites his lip, he doesn't like Killua being angry with him-

Gon's eyes widen when the whole building collapses, falling in on itself. Killua walks out of the rumble, his face still contorted with his anger as he marches over to Gon, and grabs him hard on his wrist before dragging him off. "I can't believe you. This is the stupidest thing you've done." Killua snarls as he keeps pulling Gon, and it hurts. "I can't leave you alone for five fucking minuets before you're doing some kind of crazy shit. I told you to stay in bed and rest. And what do you do? Oh i'm Gon and I'm sick but you know what? I think I'll go outside and play with a fucking clown rapist because that sounds like something to do today! Oh and while I'm at it, lets just go to the fucking sex store because you know that just sounds like a perfect day to me!" Killua mocks Gon's voice pulling him across the street so fast that Gon stumbles and it's like Killua is dragging him at this point.

"Killua-"

"I've had a shit day, working my ass off, worrying about you and I had a feeling. Ohh I had a feeling you were doing something dumb and I was right! Today has been full of shit and here you are, giving me more shit. You've given me a shit storm, right in my face-"

"Killua you're hurting me." Gon closes his eye in his wince when Killua tightens his grip on his arm. Gon's a little surprise when Killua lets go of him quickly. He stops walking, taking deep breathes, his back to Gon. The young werewolf fiddles with his fingers, knowing his ears would be flatten. He's made Killua really angry. The boy is fuming right now and he's breathing hard. "Killua I'm-"

"Why would you meet up with him?" Killua snarls, his body tense. "Why didn't you rest?"

"He sent me a letter that said he would train me. I just wanted to get stronger-"

"What if he was lying you idiot! What if he just wanted to get you alone? Damn it Gon you're weak right now! Why would you be so reckless!" Killua turns on Gon, pushing him against the wall of a building, pinning him to it, growling in his face. "Did he touch you? Did you really let him put a dildo in your ass?"

"No he just told me what I'm suppose to do with them and he didn't really touch me I-" Gon starts only to be silenced by Killua roughly kissing him, shoving his tongue down his throat. Gon's eyes widen at how demanding the kiss is and how Killua's tongue doesn't let any part of his mouth go untouched. Gon finds himself warming up and he can't breath. By the time Killua pulls away, Gon is panting, trying to catch his breath.

"He didn't kiss you." Killua breathes out, those blue eyes of his almost black as he feels down on Gon's body. "but did he touch you? Do you like putting yourself in dangerous situations Gon? I bet he's touched your ass." Killua reaches around and gropes Gon, getting him to gasp. Killua's eyes just get darker. It's strange Killua touching his butt...in a way it feels kind of good though.

"Hisoka hasn't done a-anything to me! He hasn't touched me. He's just been teaching me things-"

"Teaching you what?" Killua growls, pressing his body against Gon's, baring his teeth. "About how to put stuff in your ass Gon? Is that what you want to learn about?"

"He taught me how to dance and he was just teaching me how to take care of myself when I'm aroused-" Gon frowns when it seems the more he says, the more pissed off Killua gets.

"You keep defending him! What do you like him or something Gon?" Killua snarls. "Do you want to fuck him?"

"Fuck?-"

"Do you want to mate with him?! Damn why are you so thick headed! How can you not know what fuck means and yet you go to a sex shop with fucking Hisoka-"

"I don't want to mate with him! All I wanted was to be trained. I know what I did was stupid but I need to get stronger. I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed and rest like you wanted me to. I'm not one to sit still and i'm fine. I was just about to head home to get in bed when you called. So don't be angry Killua. I don't like when you're angry with me." Gon licks Killua's cheek apologetic. Killua's breath hitches at the soft tongue as it moves from his cheeks to his lips. Gon kisses Killua, moving his lips slowly against the assassin's, gently. Gon feels his heart beat faster as the grip on him loosens up by Killua and soon the assassin is holding him by the waist, kissing back just as gently. The kiss breaks, the two boys breathing heavily between them.

"...Let's get you back to your apartment. You're going to rest this time alright?" Killua mumbles, his face red as picks Gon up like a baby and starts to carry him back towards his apartment. "and you're never going to go out with Hisoka again." Killua's eyes get dark in warning. "He didn't do anything to you this time but I know he wants you. What you did was so stupid."

"But I wanted to be taught new things. Hisoka is strong." Gon pouts, wiggling in Killua's hold. When Killua tightens his grip, Gon knows that Killua isn't going to let him go. "You see Killua, my reproductive organ has been getting hard and I didn't know how to deal with that. Hisoka taught me that you use a dildo and you put it up your butt with lube to deal with it-"

"T-That's not how you deal with it! W-well I guess it's a way but there's' another way! Don't e-ever take advice from Hisoka, if you're curious or if you get hard, come to me and I'll teach you-" Killua stops talking, his blush reaching his ears. He licks his lips.

"You'll teach me? Really?" Gon's eyes brighten up. "I'll come to you when my dick swells! Then you can teach me how to deal with it with out a dildo right?"

"Y-Yeah...holy shit..." Killua mumbles, hiding his face with his bangs, his lips trembling and the blush spreading. Killua feels really warm right now. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, his breathing breaks. "Tell me everything you two did. I want to know every detail. I need to know how badly i'm going to kill this guy."

"He didn't do anything bad Killua. We just went swimming and then he took me to that store and he showed me dildos and how to dance and I met Jake." Gon smiles but Killua glares. "I also got offered a job!" Gon tries to lighten Killua up. _Maybe I should do the dance...maybe that will help Killua somehow._ Hisoka told him there's great power in dance!

"A job?" Killua raises his eyebrow, still seeming peeved.

"yeah!" Gon takes out the card from his pocket, showing Killua. "As a stripper!-"

"Like hell you're being a stripper!" Killua growls, ripping the card from Gon, throwing it in the air, only to slice it to pieces with his claw.

"Killua! Jake said I would make good money and I like to dance! I need more money and I don't know when Knuckle will call me to work again-"

"If you need money so bad hen I'll pay you to dance for me and only me." Killua's voice gets low, only for his eyes to widen and he flushes, but he keeps the intense stare. "You can't...dance for anyone else."

"You don't have to pay me to dance for you Killua." Gon beams. "I'd dance for you for free!" Gon smiles at the other male, getting his blush to darken.

"Y-Yeah well you said you needed money right? I don't want you being a stripper or dancing for some perverted old men or Hisoka. Dance for me and me only and...I'll give you some money for it."

"So your employing me to be your dancer?" Gon beams, his eyes sparkling. When Killua nods his head, hiding his face by those bangs, Gon smiles. "You won't regret this Killua! I'll dance my best for you."

"Idiot don't say that." Killua mumbles but he tightens his grip on Gon, pressing him into his chest.

"But I will!" Gon giggles, happy Killua doesn't seem angry at him anymore. The power of dance is great! Gon smiles, listening to Killua's heart as it beats so fast, taking in his scent. Killua smells of blood and clean linens at the same time. It's not a bad scent. It's dangerous and so like Killua. Gon breaths in his shirt, feeling his body warm up. Killua's cool...Even when Killua was angry at him and yelling at him, Gon couldn't help to think that. Killua destroyed that building like it was nothing and he was marching so powerfully when he was angry...Gon's stomach flutters.

"I don't want you to talk to Hisoka again." Killua speaks this against the top of Gon's head once they're in front of his apartment. "He looks at you like a mate and if you don't want him as a mate, he'll try to take you." Killua's voice becomes a growl as he walks Gon up the stairs, uses his key to open the apartment door and walks in, closing and locking the door behind him. All while holding Gon against his chest with one arm. "And the next time I say lay in bed and rest..." Killua walks over to Gon's bedroom and throws him down on the bed, Gon only wincing slightly. Killua gets on top of him, amber staring into dark blue. "You better lay down and rest. Got it?" Killua glares at him.

"Ne i'll try Killua. I won't hang out with Hisoka again. I think you're right. He was giving me looks like he wanted to mate with me. I'll have to turn him down." Gon licks his lips, his body reacting to Killua being on top of him. His body is getting hypersensitive again. "I'll get some rest tonight Killua. You don't have to worry."

"It's hard not to when it's you. You're always doing something." Killua mumbles, those blue eyes boring into Gon's. They stare at each other for a moment, Killua hovering over Gon, the air is tense between them. It doesn't feel like a bad tense but the air is thick.

As Gon stares up at Killua, he can't help to think about how beautiful his eyes are. They're so blue and his eyelashes are so long. Killua is really attractive...Gon finds himself reaching up, touching the other male's cheek. Killua's eyes widen before they before half lidded, letting Gon touch his face without saying anything. Gon feels his soft cheeks before moving up to run his fingers though that puffy white hair. It feels so soft. Gon picks up on the faint purring he hears, Killua's eyes slipping shut as Gon continues to runs his fingers through his hair, hyper aware of Killua and his reactions to it.

"I really like your hair Killua." Gon smiles. Killua hums in response, his face that was already red seems to flush more.

"Be quiet." Killua mumbles, those blue eyes opening up, revealing a look Gon hasn't seen before. His eyes are so bright and pretty that Gon can't stay anything before Killua moves in slowly, stealing Gon's lips in a deep kiss. It's different from the others. Full of emotion and it makes Gon warm all over. Killua is kissing him slowly, his tongue rubbing against Gon's as his hands press on his chest. "Gon...I want to touch you." Killua breaks the kiss, whispering hotly into his ear. "...Can I?"

"sure." Gon sits up in bed, letting Killua take of his shirt. Gon watches as Killua looks down his chest, his eyebrows scrunching up when he sees all the bruises.

"You drive me crazy..." Killua leans down and starts to kiss lightly over the bruises, getting Gon's arms to be covered with goosebumps. "Always getting hurt...always putting yourself in danger..." Killua keeps kissing over Gon's body, his lips feel so soft and it's causing the muscles in his stomach to tense. The heat is spreading everywhere and it feels so good, his body much too sensitive. "What am I going to do with you?"

"K-Killua that feels good." Gon sighs as Killua licks up his chest to his neck and starts to suck at the sensitive flesh. Gon moans, the kiss sending shock waves of pleasure to the tips of his toes, making him curl them. He's wayyy to sensitive right now and he's getting too hot in these pants.

Killua tenses when he hears the moan, his ears and tail coming out, his breathing uneven. Gon arches his back and yelps when Killua sinks his teeth into his neck, those hands traveling down his bare chest, feeling over Gon's muscles before pinching his nipple between his fingers.

Gon wiggles under neath Killua, feeling restless from the Assassin's attack, and how good it feels. "Killua m-maybe we should stop, i'm feeling really warm." Gon's face is flush as he looks up at Killua once he's let go of his neck. Killua's eyes are glazed over, his white hair in his face. Gon swallows, feeling heat travel low. Killua is...is...he doesn't have the word in his vocabulary to describe him right now. Killua is staring at him, looking his body over before he locks eyes with Gon's amber orbs.

"K-Killua..." Gon wants to touch him. The young werewolf reaches out and slides his hand under Killua's shirt, wanting to feel his pale skin. Gon's surprised when the assassin takes off his shirt, giving Gon more excess to him. Gon takes his time, running his finger tips over the creases of Killua's abs, glancing up to watch Killua's face to make sure he doesn't mind it. There's something...intimate about this? Maybe it's because Gon's so hot and his pants feel tight. Something is definably shifting inside of him. Killua is looking down at him with half lidded eyes and as Gon touches him, he lets out little sighs, and purrs. Gon feels up Killua's pale chest and decides he's going to lick his chest like he wanted to do a couple of days ago. Hisoka said kissing is something that can be done anywhere for best friends.

Gon sits up, grabbing onto Killua's waist to steady himself as he licks his chest. Killua gasps as Gon kisses his chest and sucks on the skin of his stomach. Killua tastes nice and his body is so warm. He taste a little bit of sweat but Gon doesn't mind. He likes the taste.

"Gon..." Killua purrs when Gon licks from his belly button to his upper chest, the assassin's head is back, his body is red from being so flushed. "If you keep doing that..."

"You don't like it?" Gon pulls away from Killua's chest, looking up. Gon's heart is beating so fast in his ribs. It hurts almost. Gon wants more and his body is changing, shifting. Gon can feel it.

"I like it too much baby." Killua flushes after he said that, his breathing is uneven. "I-If we keep going like this i'm not going to be able to hold back." Killua licks his lips, looking down at Gon's flushed face. "What is this to you Gon? What are we doing right now?" Killua grabs Gon's chin, those blue eyes looking seriously into Gon's.

"We're kissing and touching..." Gon pants. Maybe they should end this. Something is wrong. He's getting way too warm and his mind is starting to get fuzzy.

"Why are we kissing and touching?" Killua speaks this against Gon's lips, his thumb rubbing against Gon's cheek.

"Because we're best friends?" Gon says in full confidence that's the answer but as soon as he said that, Killua pulls away quickly. Gon doesn't understand the look on his face...a mixture between frustration, anger and hurt?

"I knew it." Killua growls as he gets out of bed, Gon can't help to notice the bulge in Killua's pants and it makes him all the more warm. Killua...got hard too? Does Killua want to mate with him? Does Gon want to mate with Killua because he's hard too? Gon doesn't know. All of this is new to him and his mind is fuzzy and all he wants is... _more_. "I should have never fucking told you that." Killua puts on his shirt, taking a deep breath.

"Killua are you angry?" Gon frowns, sitting up in bed-

"Lay back down. You're resting remember?" Killua pushes him down a little roughly, pulling up the blanket. "Get yourself ready for bed. I'll be back in a minute." Killua walks out of the room, leaving Gon very warm and confused. His heart just won't slow down and he feels really, really hot. Gon's dick is aching and he can't help to wiggle in bed, not knowing what to do. He takes off his pants, sighing in relief when his erection is free and he's not confined by the clothing.

"K-Killua-" Gon starts when Killua comes back only for the other male to throw a cold wet rag in his face. It feels good.

"Wet rags help when you're sick right?" Killua mumbles as he walks over, rubbing the rag in Gon's face a bit roughly before taking the rag off, folding it into a rectangle before placing it on top of Gon's forehead.

"Thanks. That feels better." Gon smiles, happy for the cold when he was feeling so hot.

"I have to get to work but you better actually rest this time or I'll really kick your ass." Killua grumbles before he hits Gon over the head, getting him to wince.

"Ow! What was that for-"

"For all the shit you caused today and for other things!" Killua growls but he's blushing. "So just stay in bed and don't get into anymore trouble. If you need me, call me alright?" Killua mumbles before he grabs Gon's wrist that's red from Killua gripping it so tightly and kisses it.

Gon can't help to be surprised by Killua's show of affection after just being hit and he can't help to smile. Killua is really soft by nature...

"I'll call you if I need you. I'll rest this time Killua." Gon takes a deep breath, his body starting to cool down just a bit.

"You Better. ...how's your back?" Killua doesn't make eye contact with Gon.

"Hm? Oh my back is fine. Don't worry, It didn't hurt too much." Gon smiles reassuringly. Gon's body tenses up and that warm feeling completely leaves him when Killua sighs in relief, moving his hair out of his face, Gon spotting a wound on his forehead that was hidden by his bangs. "What happened?" Gon grabs Killua's arm and moves it out of the way so he can get a better look at the wound. "You're hurt."

"Oh this? It's nothing. Had a nasty tick on my forehead. Had to dig the sucker out." Killua waves his hand, closing his eyes as he says this.

"A tick?" Gon's eyebrows furrow. "it looks bad." Gon pulls Killua down by his shirt, the assassin's eyes widening slightly as Gon pushes his hair back so he can lick at the wound.

"G-Gon?" Killua breaths out but he doesn't move as Gon continues to lick his wound.

"I don't like seeing you hurt Killua." Gon frowns, pulling away when he's done, taking note of the soft blush on Killua's face. "That tick got you good."

"I don't like seeing you hurt either stupid so take better care of yourself yeah? Start by staying in this bed for the rest of the day." Killua huffs as he leans in, kissing Gon again on the lips before pulling away. Hesitantly Killua gets up. "I have a lot of work to finish up on. Like I said, if you need anything, just call. I'll find time to get to you." Killua walks towards the door before pausing. "I'll be seeing you Sunday right?"

"Yeah we're all hanging out Sunday." Gon smiles. "Let's hangout at your place again."

"...Sure. Sounds good." Killua nods his head before he makes his way out of the room. He glances back at Gon before he walks out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Gon watches him go before he sighs, laying back into the bed, his eyes feeling heavy. He's learned a lot today and he's done a lot despite of his aching muscles. Gon frowns...that heat wave was really strange. It was stronger than before and his head was getting fuzzy...maybe he should talk to Wing about it? Is it something to be concerned about?

Gon rolls onto his stomach, sighing into the pillow. He learned the power of dance and he got a job as Killua's dancer because of it! Dancing was a lot of fun and Gon can't wait to dance for Killua. If his dance is so powerful to make his future mate happy, he wonders if it will make Killua happy too?

Gon smiles into the pillow before his eyes widen. Kurapika! Gon gets his phone out of his pants pocket, giving the teddy bear that's laying next to him a squeeze before he checks his messages. Kurapika hasn't texted him but Alluka has.

" _I will show him my clothes making skills! I'm just...i'm really excited about Sunday. I'm going to start working on my homework but i'll text you later when i'm done. Brother must have a lot of work to do, he's still not back."_

Gon decides not to text her back since she said she's working on homework. Instead he calls Kurapika, waiting for the vampire to answer.

" _Hello?"_ Kurapika answers, sounding slightly out of breath. _"Gon?"_

"Yup it's me! Killua's gone now so you guys can come over!"Gon smiles. "Sorry it took so long."

" _No it's fine. We'll be over there very soon. I hope you stayed in bed today Gon."_

"See you when you get here Kurapika." Gon smiles nervously and hangs up the phone, sighing. He looks up at the ceiling, his body really starting to hurt. Gon wants to just sleep but he has to stay up till he's talked with Kurapika and Leorio. Gon can't help to think if Mito's gotten his letter yet or if she's reading it or writing one back. Gon still has Komugi's piece in his dresser if he ever needs to contact her again. He really wants to tell Mito all about what's been going on and he wants to tell her about Killua...

Something is changing inside of him. Gon can feel it. The way Killua was looking at him today was different than before. There was a certain kind of light, affection, that wasn't there yesterday. A softness...Killua's kiss had passion behind it. Gon could taste it and ohh he felt it. Gon places a hand over his chest, feeling his heart hammer against it.

...Does Killua want him as a mate? Or was Gon seeing things?...and feeling things?

Gon's eyes widen slightly when he hears a window open and a crash into his kitchen. But as soon as he hears his voice, Gon settles down.

"Damn my ass is too big to be climbing through windows! Why couldn't we have just used the front door?!" Leorio grumbles.

"Because anyone could see us coming through the front Leorio. No one is suppose to know i'm here and it will look strange on you if someone sees you coming into Gon's house, using a key to his apartment now wouldn't it?" that sassy tone is Kurapika. Gon can't help to smile.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon cheers, knowing his tail would be wagging. He's about to get up when Kurapika comes into the room quickly, those gray eyes looking Gon over before he smiles gently.

"Gon it doesn't look like you got any sleep. Killua must have kept you up." Kurapika sighs only to stop when he sees the rag on Gon's forehead. He smiles. "Did Killua put that on you?"

"Yeah he did." Gon beams when he sees Leorio come into the room. "Leorio!"

"yo." Leorio waves, a grin on his lips at Gon looking at him excitedly. He frowns when he sees the bags under Gon's eyes and the bruises on his chest. "Kurapika told me all about how sick you were last night...I'm going to take a look at you." Leorio moves over quickly, his face getting serious.

"Okay. I don't feel bad really. My muscles just ache." Gon lets Leorio examine his face before he takes off the blanket and examines all the bruises.

"Did they really have to beat you like this?" Leorio doesn't look happy as he covers Gon back up. "I don't care if it is training." Leorio places a suit case on the bed. "Don't worry Gon, I have something that will fix you right up! I made it myself-"

"Cookies!" Gon eyes sparkle and he sits up in bed.

"No, not damn cookies!" Leorio's eye twitches, his face getting red.

"Aw not cookies? But you said you made it yourself and you make cookies Leorio-"

"I told you I do more than just make cookies!" Leorio blows air out of his nose. A vein starts to pop on his head when he hears Kurapika chuckling, turning his back to them trying to hide it. "Kurapika I do more than make cookies! Tell him!"

"Y-Yes Leorio, you do more than make cookies-"

"Stop laughing you ass hole. This is racist." Leorio's eyes narrow at Kurapika who keeps covering his mouth, laughing into his hand. "I'm a good, strong elf who does important shit! I do not just make cookies. I'm not my father."

"What else do you do?" Gon tilts his head.

"For starters, I can make things like this." Leorio calms himself down and pulls out a small bottle from his suit case.

"is that a potion?" Gon's eyes light up in curiosity.

"No. Do I look like a witch to you?" Leorio snorts. "This is an ointment I made with my special, you hear that Gon, _special_ elf powers. It's made of only grass and dirt but it will heal those wounds of yours right up."

"Cool!" Gon grabs the bottle, smiling at Leorio. "Thanks for this but you know these wounds will probably be healed tomorrow by themselves. Next time could you bring me cookies-"

"I am not appreciated! I try to give you really cool shit and then you just ask me for cookies." Leorio's eyebrow twitches when Kurapika starts to chuckle again.

"Your cookies are really good Leorio-"

"You're not helping!"

"You said you would make me cookies Leorio! And you said you would teach me too." Gon pouts at the older man.

"You know what? No cookies for anyone. Including you Kurapika." Leorio crosses his arms, huffing as he takes his ointment away from Gon, stuffing it back into his suitcase. "I can do more than make cookies." He sulks.

"I know that Leorio, but your cookies are the best." Kurapika encourages, trying to fight his smile as he wraps his arms around Leorio from behind, nuzzling his head. Gon watches as the elf flushes at the contact.

"Yeah I guess my cookies are pretty amazing." Leorio mumbles, seeming to relax.

"Are you two back together?" Gon can't help to ask, feeling excited from seeing this contact. This gets both of the males to blush at those big amber orbs staring at them.

"Yes we are...despite my better judgment, I took him back." Kurapika sighs but he's still nuzzling his head against Leorio's.

"What you mean despite your better judgment?" Leorio grumbles, irritated as he grabs Kurapika's shirt and pulls the vampire down, kissing him. Gon smiles only to blink, tilting his head as he watches the two. "You love me." Leorio pulls away, Kurapika's cheeks flushed as he glares at him.

"Not in front of Gon, Leorio." Kurapika is flustered as he gets away from the other man, composing himself. "Sorry about that Gon. Leorio has no self control."

"That's funny you're saying that Kurapika. Because just an hour ago you were-"

"Leorio." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet, getting the elf to tense, and sweat a little.

"No self control he says." Leorio mumbles to himself, crossing his arms. "Tsk, vampires."

"I don't mind you two kissing in front of me. I'm just glad you're mates again!" Gon smiles only for it to fall soon after. "Is kissing something mates do just like best friends?"

"Huh? Best friends don't kiss. Or they're not suppose to." Leorio blinks when Gon frowns.

"But Killua told me that best friends kiss. It's something special best friends do, and that's why he said I shouldn't do it with anyone else because Killua is my best friend."

Kurapika and Leorio look at each other, both frowning before they look back at the younger man.

"Gon...has Killua been kissing you?" Kurapika asks, sitting down on the bed next to Gon.

"Yes, a lot. He said we have to do it alone because it's a private thing." Gon watches Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet.

"Gon, kissing is something mates do. It's not for best friends." Kurapika looks into Gon's eyes, seeing the other male frown.

"Why would Killua lie to me?" Gon rubs his arm, not sure how he feels about this. So it's true...Killua does see him as a mate. He's been having this feeling, a sort of instinct, when Killua looks at him and tries to order him around.

"Because he wanted an excuse to kiss you." Leorio shakes his head. He doesn't look too happy about it either. "Is the kissing something you wanted Gon? Did he force you into anything?"

"No. The kissing feels good and when he told me it was because we are best friends...it made me really happy. The kissing made me feel closer to Killua and when we kiss, I get warm." Gon thinks about Killua's deep blue eyes and that strong body that was hovering over him just an hour ago.

"Do you think you like him as a mate, Gon?" Kurapika listens to Gon intently, those gray eyes searching Gon's for something. "If you don't mind me asking. Forgive me if I'm being too nosy-"

"I don't know if I see Killua as a mate. Mito taught me that when I find my mate, I'll know. The feeling will become unbearable. I could see Killua as my mate but...there's something that's bothering me." Killua wants Gon the centaur to be his mate. Killua doesn't' even know Gon the werewolf, the true Gon. Killua thinks werewolves are dumb animals. He thinks they should be killed. If Gon can't change his mind with his report then... "I don't know if I can be his mate. I like Killua a lot but I don't know if he's the one. My mate needs to follow where ever I want to go. I doubt Killua would leave since he's going ot be the head of his family. I think that's why I'm torn. I get warm and I like the kisses and touches but there's something that hurts too when I'm around him. I'm not sure if a mate is suppose to feel like that."

Kurapika and Leorio look at each other, both look surprised from Gon's heartfelt words before they look back at him.

"That would be a problem. I don't know what Killua is thinking so I can't speak for him. But I must say..." Kurapika starts.

"What you feel is deep." Leorio scratches his cheek. "You gave me chills talking. I still say Killua is an ass hole but if you like him there has to be something good about him right? Obviously Killua wants you...but I'd be careful." Leorio frowns. "He is part demon. He could just want to have sex with you...Killua could never have a male mate and be the head of the Zoldyck family. You couldn't give him an heir. That's what I'm worried about. I don't want you getting used."

"Neither do I." Kurapika's eyes ting scarlet. "I don't think you should kiss him anymore, Gon. I think you should confront him about his lying and see what he wants. If he wants you as a mate, there may be things you need to think about but if he just wants to have sex with you...you don't need that Gon. You don't deserve that either."

"If he's not my mate, I can't mate with him. I'm saving myself for the one." Gon puts a hand over his heart, listening to what his friends are saying. Is it possible that Killua wants to mate with him without being mates? Is that why he didn't tell him that kissing is for mates? Because he doesn't want to be Gon's mate? He just wants his body? Something about that seems cruel, his heart clenching up and he feels ill. It hurts. Gon likes Killua a lot. He likes the kisses and the touches...but now he feels sick. Why did Killua have to lie? Gon can't get what Hisoka was saying out of his head

" _...As a fellow demon, I understand the thoughts that go through his head."_

Is Killua really like Hisoka? Does he really want to mate with others without making them his mate? Is Gon like Jake to Hisoka? Gon bites his lip, his amber eyes dulling down a bit. And if Killua does want to make Gon his mate...does Gon even want him as his? It hurts right now, Killua has the power to hurt him. What if Killua wants to stay here or he doesn't accept what Gon is? There's a lot that could go wrong and he doesn't even want to think about it.

"Leorio...Kurapika...it hurts." Gon hugs himself, feeling cold in his bed, wanting to call Killua right away and question him but at the same time he's not sure if he wants to. Gon is between being angry and hurt right now. If he starts talking to Killua now, he might get angry really quick which might expose him to Kurapika and Leorio.

"Gon..." Kurapika pulls him in for a hug, holding his head against his chest. Gon clings to him, closing his eyes. "It's hard. I know. But maybe we're wrong about him. Maybe he wants to be your mate. We don't know. We're just giving you all the possibilities."

"Man this just makes me want to kick his ass more then usual." Leorio grumbles, punching his fist into his hand.

"Leorio, you couldn't do anything against Killua." Kurapika sighs, getting Leorio's face to get red in anger as Kurapika runs his fingers through Gon's hair and it's nice. Comforting. "But I understand how you feel. I want to teach him a lesson as well, if he's using Gon. But he may not be." Kurapika glances down at Gon who nuzzles his head in his chest.

"I'll talk to Killua about it later." Gon mumbles, liking Kurapika's warmth. Being held like this reminds him of home... "I don't know what to do yet but I'll see."

"That sounds good. You shouldn't act till you know and you've had time to think." Kurapika nuzzles his head on top of Gon's. Leorio stands off to the side watching. There's no anger there or jealousy watching Kurapika mother Gon. Leorio's eyes soften.

"Yeah." Gon nods his head, pulling away from Kurapika and smiling. Hugging helps. Gon yawns, getting Kurapika to push him gently down in bed.

"You should sleep Gon. I'll work some more on getting sources for your report. I'm having trouble finding them but I will try my hardest for you." Kurapika tucks Gon into the bed, fluffing his pillow, and readjusting the cold rag on his forehead.

"Mm I believe in you Kurapika." Gon smiles, yawning, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Hey Gon, is it alright if I stay here for the night?" Leorio rubs the back of his head when Kurapika sends him a look.

"Leorio-"

"I haven't been able to stay with Kurapika for the night. Since he was living in the dorms I could never stay. But if you don't mind Gon, I'd like to stay the night with him." Leorio's cheeks are flushed but he looks serious. Kurapika doesn't look happy about this-

Gon smiles. "Sure Leorio. You can stay as much as you like. You're my friend and it's the best when you have someone to sleep with. I think it will help with your nightmares Kurapika."

The blonde stares at Gon with wide eyes for a moment before those gray eyes soften.

"You're a real pal Gon." Leorio gives Gon a thumbs up, his grin too wide getting Kurapika to glare at him.

"If you think you're getting some tonight you're mistaken."

"Aw don't be like that." Leorio grumbles only to smile at Gon and it's sincere. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe I'll make you some cookies." Leorio shrugs his shoulders, acting as if that's not a big deal.

"I really want to taste your cookies." Gon giggles. He beams when Kurapika kisses him on the forehead.

"You hooked me up, I'm going to hook you up." Leorio ruffs Gon's hair, wrapping his arm around Kurapika's waist. Their smiles are kind and it warms Gon's being.

"Yay." Gon yawns, his eyelids getting heavier.

"Good night. If you need anything, just yell for us." Kurapika gives Gon one last concern look over before he leaves, closing the door behind him and locking it. The door is still broken but it still locks. Thank goodness.

Gon's ears and tail come out soon after and he breathes through his nose. His ears are flatten on his head and his tail moves slowly. There's a lingering feeling trying to make him feel bad so he turns on his side and grabs Alluka's teddy bear and hugs it, curling up into a ball and letting himself fall asleep. He's just tired. He really needs to rest and let his body heal...tomorrow is a big day. It's the full moon. He needs sleep...he needs it...

Sleep hits him hard and fast. The darkness surrounds him and takes him away from his apartment and into a place that's not so nice.

* * *

 _Gon finds himself laying on his back, staring up at a darken sky with tall trees pointing towards the moon. The moon looks like a smile in the sky and as Gon sits up, his ears on top of his head perk up. He's home...he knows this forest. He's back at Whale Island. Gon's heart beats faster and he barks in joy, jumping up from the cold ground, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Gon runs as fast as he can, getting on all fours, running like he use to run all the time towards Mito's scent._

 _As he gets closer, Gon's pupils constrict when he smells something metallic, his ears pointing backwards and a growl coming out of his mouth. He has a bad feeling. He doesn't like this. He doesn't-_

 _Gon yelps when he runs a couple of steps only to feel a sharp pain in his side. Gon finds himself slowing down till he can't move anymore, collapsing on the hard ground. Gon growls as he hears foots steps approach him and he smells someone else...someone familiar. He knows this scent doesn't he? Cotton and blood..._

" _Look what I have here." Gon's ears flatten when he looks over to see Killua, the smirk on his face is sinister as he looks at Gon with those dark blue eyes. They're soulless. He's holding a whip in his hand and he plays with it as he walks closer and closer to Gon._

" _K-Killua what did you do to me? I can't move." Gon tries to move his legs but he can't._

" _Just a little tranquilizer. Wouldn't want you running off on me now." Killua sneers as he walks till he's right next to Gon. The young werewolf yelps when Killua cracks the whip on Gon's back, his skin splitting easily and bleeding from the strength that was put behind that whip._

" _Killua that hurts! Why are you hurting me? You're my best friend!" Gon tries to move but all he an do is grind his teeth when Killua whips him again, the crack of the whip hurting his ears._

" _I would never be best friends with a mutt." Gon's eyes widen and his chest clenches, Gon barely noticing that Killua just whipped him again, his blood running down his back and onto the forest floor. "You lied to me, made me think you were something else. You're just a dumb animal. How dare you act as if you're anything else." Killua growls, this time he whips over a still fresh wound, getting Gon to cry out._

" _I'm more than a dumb animal! I'm Gon freecss! How could you say that? After all the fun we've had together...Killua you've kissed me!" Gon's hands grip into a fist when Killua cracks the whip on him again._

" _Yes, I did. Granted I didn't know that you were a dirty animal. But I did have fun with you. Your body gave me pleasure and now I'm done with you." Killua drops the whip. "You really thought I'd be mates with you? You're a pet." He chuckles. "All you are is a dog. A dog trying to act as if it's human or worth something. You're purpose is to serve and to be kicked and to be used and to be fucked. Nothing more, nothing less." Killua stomps on Gon's back, getting him to grind his teeth, he feels angry tears at the corner of his eyes._

" _I am not a dog! I'm a werewolf! I'm not a pet, I'm Gon! I serve others because I want to, not because I have to. I won't let myself be kicked or used! I'm not a dog that you can tell me to sit or to fetch. You know that Killua! Why are you doing this to me?"_

" _Is the doggy going to cry?" Killua coos, kicking Gon in the face, breaking his nose. Gon's face feels hot from the pain and soon Killua has a boot on his head. And it hurts. "Is that any way to talk to your master?" Killua grins when he can see the pain written on Gon's face even though he doesn't make a sound. "You know dog, I could stomp your head in right now and no one would give a fuck. They would call me a hero for getting rid of you. The world hates you, you're an eye sore."_

" _That's not sure! Mito would care! Alluka, Zushi, Kurapika, and Leorio would care! Kite would care! Ging..." Gon stops, gripping his fists, frustrated tears falling down his cheeks. If he could move, he could fight Killua, he could stop him and change the situation. "You're not my master. You were my best friend...just because I'm a werewolf, you treat me this way? Beat me as you are but your words...they hurt more. Stop it Killua." Gon reaches out, grabbing Killua's other shoe, gripping onto it as Killua moves his foot off of Gon's head. Gon is able to look up at Killua, only to tense when he sees those soulless eyes stare down at him and his smile that is crazed._

" _It's just me and you, doggy. Just a man and his pet." Killua hums as he pulls out a pistol, loading it with silver. Gon finds his face go pale and his stomach clench. "It's been fun but there comes a time in a dog's life when there's just no reason to go on. I don't need you anymore. I've found my mate and I've taken by place as head of the family. It's time to move on." Killua grins, and it's too wide as he points the gun towards Gon's head. "It's too bad, but it's time I put you down old boy."_

" _Killua don't-" Gon screams._

 _Killua shoots the gun._

* * *

Gon wakes up with a start, sitting up in bed, panting heavily as he puts a hand on his heart. It's beating so fast and hard it's all he can hear. Gon looks around frantically...calming when he sees he's in his apartment bedroom. Dream. It was a dream. Gon whimpers as he gets out of bed, walking back and forth, his ears flatten and his tail wagging restlessly. It's pitch black in his room and he can't hear Kurapika or Leorio in the other room. He glances over at the clock.

It's three in the morning. So much for getting sleep. Gon can't sleep after that.

Gon flops down on the bed, hugging himself, his eyes still wide from his dream. "Killua wouldn't do that to me." Gon glares at the floor. Killua cares about him-

But he doesn't know he's a werewolf.

Gon tenses. Is there any possibility that Killua would...act like that if he found out? Would he treat him like a dog? A pet? Gon bites his lip, growling to himself at the thought. It can't be. Killua wouldn't...in his nightmare Killua was cruel. That's not the Killua Gon knows...He wouldn't! Gon nods to himself, those amber eyes flaring up with anger at himself for having such a horrible dream. His heart won't slow down. He's too restless. Gon looks for his phone, despite having that awful dream, Gon wants to hear Killua's voice.

He wants to hear that slightly annoyed, flustered voice. That kind voice. The voice of a friend and get rid of the lingering torment the Killua in his dream had put him through. If Mito was here, he would curl up with her and hug her. Right now, Gon needs comfort from Killua. Gon doesn't think about how Killua lied to him or what Killua's intentions are, if he wants him as a mate or if he just wants to have sex with him.

All Gon wants is Killua's voice and to have fun with the other male...who is in fact his best friend. Killua likes who he is and Gon has been acting as himself...He's not like the Killua in his dream.

Gon wishes Killua was here. Even though his bed is small, he wants to cuddle up next to the other male and feel his warmth. He wants Killua to touch him like he did today, how he gently kissed his wrist and touched his chest. He wants Killua to be here for him and care for him like how he put this rag on his forehead.

Gon...needs Killua right now. He needs that comfort. He needs that deep voice of his friend.

Gon just hopes Killua is still awake.

* * *

Killua paces back and forth in his room. He had just taken his shower and gotten in his boxers but he couldn't lay down. Too much is going on in his head right now.

When Killua left Gon, he went back to work, killing all the cases that came in, taking out his frustration on them, venting through killing. Gon really makes him crazy.

Gon so easily lets Killua touch him even though he thinks it's just him being his 'best friend'. He's touchy and the way he was moaning underneath him...Killua almost fucked him. If he didn't stop, he would have gotten to the point of no return and he's not sure if he could stop even if Gon wanted him to.

Killua wanted him so badly. All he could do was breathe in his scent and touch that tan body and when Gon started to touch him... _damn_. He loved it. He loved Gon licking his chest and kissing him. He wanted more. He wanted to be all over him and make sure that he marks every body part. Gon tastes so good, his mouth so moist and wondrous, those lips so soft and alluring. Killua's sure he could kiss Gon for hours and those would be hours well spent. Gon is intoxicating. He's a poison that Killua isn't immune to.

Which brings him to his frustration. He has feelings for the boy. And they're strong. Killua has already declared Gon as his life mate. He's already claimed him and Gon doesn't _even know_. Gon thinks Killua is kissing him and doing these things because they are best friends all because of Killua being stupid and lying to him. Now how is he suppose to let Gon know he's interested? How is he suppose to go about this? Telling Gon that he's his mate? Gon doesn't have much choice in the matter, Killua's body, mind...and heart have already decided. Gon is _his_ mate. The deal is sealed. Now it's the issue of letting Gon know and to get the other boy to fall for him as well.

Killua is lost. He doesn't know how mad Gon will be when he finds out he lied about the kissing. He doesn't know if he should go with what his body is telling him and try to mate with Gon, and tell him that way or if he should just be like 'you're my mate. End of story' But Killua has to be more appealing than that. He has to show Gon that he...cares. Killua grumbles, blushing at how fast his heart is beating.

It's sickening.

After he pulled that needle out, all he can think about is Gon and how he feels about him. There's nothing holding him back anymore. Nothing at all. It's a bit scary. Killua knows he'll be contacted by his family soon about putting Gon as an 'untouchable' but he could care less. The only thing on his mind right now is how to get the boy with the golden chocolate eyes to fall for him.

Killua couldn't tell you the thoughts that were going on in his head when he heard that Gon was not only out of bed but with _Hisoka,_ in a _sex shop_. He shut down for a few minutes, honestly. His body had gotten cold and something dark and powerful over took him thinking about Hisoka touching his mate. Or what Hisoka might have done or could be doing to his mate.

When he got to Gon, that murderous intent shimmered and all he wanted was to get Gon away from Hisoka, far away from him. He was losing himself in his rage and his disbelief. He couldn't believe Gon would do something like that. That he would be that _that_ reckless. It was a new record for him, really.

Hisoka taught his mate a lot of things he shouldn't be knowing and tried to get him a job as a stripper! Killua growls at the thought only to flush when he remembers what came out of that. Gon is his stripper now. He's going to pay him to dance for him. It was his way of stopping Gon from dancing for anyone else and...if Killua is honest with himself, he really wants to see Gon dance.

Gon is too trusting to go off with Hisoka. It's like Killua has to watch over him or at least be with him. If he's going to be reckless, Killua rather be by his side, making sure that even if he's reckless, Killua is there to have his back. To protect his mate. Killua blushes from his thoughts. He can't stop himself. He knows and he won't hold that back. Gon is his mate. That's how he feels and that's how it is. That needle isn't stopping him anymore.

There's other issues with this of course. His family will flip if they find out and they will try to kill Gon. Now that he has Gon as his mate, he's going to have to run off with him. He can no longer be the head, not that Killua cares about that but he knows his family is going to be a pain in the ass. It's also harder to control himself without the needle. He feels it fester in him...these possessive, powerful feelings. A desire burning his being.

Killua wants to seal the deal. He wants to mate with Gon. He wants to make him his completely.

It's funny...Killua can't help t to laugh. Less than two weeks ago, he wanted to kill Gon. He wanted nothing to do with him. Yet here he is, yearning for the boy's touch and needing him so badly. What changed in that time? Or has anything changed?

Killua's sure he wanted Gon as soon as Gon sent him that picture. He felt it in his body when he saw Gon's naked form and those bright amber orbs. It scared him then. It kept scaring him as his feelings grew and that needle was keeping him from accepting what he already knew.

He fell for the idiot with the bright eyes and wide smile.

As soon as he saw Gon, his thoughts have been occupied by thoughts of him. Whether he was thinking about killing him, or talking to him, or just about him in general. Gon had taken him over from the start.

Killua stops his pacing to walk over to his computer, tired of just thinking about all these things when it's not getting him closer to finding out a way to woo Gon. Maybe if he looks up things about centaurs...maybe he'll find something that's romantic to them or says 'I want you as my mate' or something. Killua doesn't know if he could say it. All these feelings are already too embarrassing but to say them to Gon...His face heats up at the thought and he fiddles with his boxers nervously.

Killua's new to this. He's still growing into this feeling and finally accepting it. He has to take this as slow as he can. Play it safe.

Killua starts typing in 'Centaur mating rituals' and he clicks on the first site he sees. Killua skims through the information, looking for anything useful. Killua's eyebrows furrow when his eyes stop on one part.

" _...Centaurs are easily arousalable creatures who can have a life mate or they may have many partners. They are aggressive and most male centaurs have a Harlem of mates."_

"Gon is not having any other mate." Killua growls, feeling that prickling of jealousy when he thinks of Zushi and Hisoka. The article says it's very rare for a centaur to have just one life mate but when Gon talked to him on the phone he was sounding like he was looking for his _one_ true mate. He also said he wouldn't mate with anyone. It had to be his true mate. Killua isn't surprised that Gon is a part of the rare Centaurs. He's strange to his own kind.

Killua calms down as he reads more, strolling down. His eyes light up when he reads something that is exactly what he's looking for.

" _...When a centaur is interested in another, they will stomp any mineral, metal, or rock they find with their hooves and give it to the other as a token of their want of having them as a mate. The more valuable the rock stomped, or the harder the rock stomped, the more chance the centaur has of getting their mate. Gold is considered the most sought out metal to a centaur. The more gold used, the more likely the centaur will accept. If the centaur can not get a good metal, they could also give a daisy. If the centaur eats the flower, it's a yes. If they stomp on it, it's a no."_

"Well no shit." Killua mumbles, writing down gold. Killua can get gold. He could get a lot of it and he's strong enough to flatten it. He could easily find some daisies too. His sister is big on flowers. Killua taps his finger nails as he strolls down, trying to get as much information as possible on centaurs. He's worried it won't be enough but as he reads more about centaurs, the more he gets confident. The amount of gold Killua is going to get will prove to Gon that he can provide for him-

Well, he can right now but when they leave, Killua is going to have to find another job. He definably won't make as much as he is now by killing people. Killua groans to himself. He's going to have to tell his sister and it's just ugh. It's obviously going to be a shock to her. Literally less than two weeks ago he wanted to kill Gon, how is his sister suppose to understand that now he wants him as his mate? She's going to be confused. She might not even want him to be mates with Gon. He's not sure how she's going to react.

Killua groans to himself, holding his head in his hands. Now that he gets his feelings for Gon it's like shit just got so much more complicated. Killua can feel himself bristle when he thinks of Hisoka with Gon and he has the urge to just hide Gon away somewhere. Now that he knows Gon's kind of a tendency of mating with a lot of people, he feels more irritated that Hisoka was alone with Gon. It doesn't help either that all the school wants to fuck him. Seriously, Gon has to stop being cute and reckless or Killua is going to go nuts and really hide him away somewhere.

Killua blinks when his phone starts to ring. He glances over at his clock, raising his eyebrow when he sees the time. Who would call him now? Killua's heart thumps in his chest, one name crossing his mind. _Gon._ Killua gets up and glides over to his bed, surprised to see that yes, it is Gon. Since Gon didn't text him back or call him, Killua was sure he fell asleep after Killua dropped him off home. He looked really tried. Did Gon just wake up? Killua quickly answers the phone, his heart beating faster and he licks his lips in anticipation.

"Gon?"

" _Killua you're awake!"_ Gon shouts into the phone, getting Killua to wince. Gon sighs in relief. _"I was worried you would be asleep."_

"I could have been." Killua grunts, flopping down on the bed, acting as if he's bothered by Gon calling him but he's not. He's thrilled. "What's with you calling me at three in the morning?" Killua stops, his ears twitching when he hears Gon is breathing a bit harder. Killua didn't even know he was listening so intently to the other male to hear how loud he's breathing or the slight change in it. "Is something wrong?" Killua's smile falls from his lips, those blue eyes glancing over at the phone as if he could see Gon.

" _I had a really bad nightmare."_ Gon admits after a moment, his voice quiet. _"It woke up me and my heart was pounding."_

"A bad nightmare? Did you have the dream about the aliens who turn people purple again?" Killua raises his eyebrow, his tail twitching restlessly when he thinks of Gon tossing and turning in his bed, waking up in a fright.

" _No, it was even worse than that Killua! It was awful. It felt so real too..."_

"It was just a dream." Killua's ears flatten as he tries to think of what he should do in this situation. Gon was frighten by a dream...what does one do to comfort another? He can't hug him like he would do with his sister. What did Gon say to him when they were talking on the phone?... "Want to talk about it?" Killua fiddles with his boxers.

" _...No, not really."_ Gon sounds like he's smiling though. _"I'm just happy to talk to you. As soon as I heard your voice, I got calm and I felt better. usually when I have a nightmare I talk to Mito, but this time it had to be you."_

"It had to be me?" Killua's blue eyes light up at Gon's words, something warm spreading through his chest. His ears perk up on top of his head and he feels like wrapping the younger male in his arms. Killua listens to how Gon's breathing has calmed and with it, Killua calms himself.

" _It does."_ Killua can picture Gon nodding, that bright look in his eyes. There's a pause. _"Killua i'm your best friend right?"_

"...Yeah, you are." Killua's ear twitches. _A little bit more than that too._ "You're the only person who's crazy enough to have gotten close to me." Killua grunts but he smiles slightly. If Gon wasn't crazy, they wouldn't be talking right now. No sane person would have done what Gon did. "I have a surprise for you Sunday."

" _Really?"_ Killua can hear Gon perk up in that excitement of his. " _What is it? Is it food?"_

"I'm not telling you~" Killua teases only to blink. His eye twitching. "And no, it's not food! That's all you think about."

" _Is not."_ Gon huffs. _"Can't I get a hint Killua? Is it something cool?"_ Gon goes back to being excited. Killua can hear the bed squeaking and he can just picture Gon bouncing on his bed, that cute smile on his lips.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Killua swallows. He hopes anyway. "I'm not giving you a hint. You'll just have to wait for Sunday."

" _Ughh but Killua that's so far away!"_

"It's only a day away! You're so impatient." Killua grunts but his lips are curling up in a smile.

" _One hint! Please? If it's not food then...hmm...i'm really lost Killua. Oh! Are you giving me a massage as well?"_

"What? No!...I mean, do you want one?" Killua flushes before he shakes his head. "I'm not telling you so you can just stop." Killua licks his lips, thinking how Gon is going to give him a massage Sunday. His body warms and his tail moves in anticipation. Killua is sure he won't be able to hold himself back if Gon starts touching all over his body.

" _I know what it is, Killua. Oh my gosh, I just know what it is now!"_ Gon bounces on the bed, Killua can hear it squeak.

"What?" Killua can't even sound annoyed right now. His voice filled with amusement at his friend's excitement.

" _Strawberry cake!"_ Gon shouts.

"I just said it's not food!"

" _But maybe it's special strawberry cake that's not food but you can smell it!"_

"Gon no."

" _I want strawberry cake."_ Gon sounds like he's pouting.

"Well it's not strawberry cake." Killua grunts...though he could get him some.

" _Tell me Killuaaa."_ Gon whines, getting Killua's ears to twitch, and his body to get warm.

"Nope you got to wait. I'm not going to tell you. If you keep it up, I won't give you your surprise at all."

" _No, I'll be good!"_ Gon says quickly. _"I want my surprise Sunday, Killua I don't want to wait anymore than I have to!"_

"Then stop asking about it." Killua smirks when Gon groans. The assassin can't help to wonder what Gon's going to think when he gets his surprise. He'll accept if he gets him a lot of gold right? Killua frowns, feeling anxious again thinking about it. Despite being in nothing but his boxers, he feels a little hot.

" _Fine."_ Gon sighs. There's a moment when Gon is just breathing and Killua is listening. He wonders how Gon looks right now. Is he sitting up in bed? Laying down? Is he wearing any covers, is he smiling? Killua blushes. Why does he have to be so lame? _"Hey Killua."_ Gon sounds like he's smiling.

"Hm?"

" _Did you know elfs do more than make cookies?"_

"Uh yeah? Elfs make awesome weapons. I have a few myself. I bought this sword made by an elf and it can cut through diamond. I'm not shitting you. It's old too. I could show you it Sunday."

" _Really?! It can cut through diamonds! Wow, so Leorio can make weapons like that?"_

"What? no. I'm talking about actual kick ass elfs. I'm pretty sure Leorio just makes cookies. Have you seen him?" Killua grunts.

" _Leorio says he does more than make cookies. He can make ointments."_ Gon sounds like he's thinking.

"Why do you talk to him?" Killua grumbles. It sounds like Gon has talked to Leorio more than in school which bothers him. "He's a teacher."

" _but he's my friend."_ Gon sounds like he's smiling.

"He literally doesn't do anything but sit on his ass. And he's like 50." Killua narrows his eyes.

" _He's not 50 Killua!...eh...is he?"_ Gon blinks as if he's thinking about it.

"He's old, don't be friends with old people, Gon." Killua grunts. "Leorio looks like one of those sleazy old guys that hangs out at strip clubs who never actually gets some. You don't need someone like that."

" _I use to hang out with old people all the time Killua! Back at my home I use to spend time with this man who was 2,000 years old."_ Gon sounds like he's smiling. _"Old people are wise and powerful!"_

"Leorio's old but is he wise or powerful?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

" _Hmm..."_ Gon sounds like he's thinking hard. The gears working in his head.

"He's not either." Killua waves his hand. "Seriously, I turned homework that was suppose to be a report on the holy roman empire and I just wrote a story about Leorio dying in a fire and you know what my grade was? A check mark. He didn't read that shit at all."

" _Leorio might not be the best teacher or the best old person but he's really nice! He has a big heart and he looks after me. He bought me food once and he's understanding."_ Gon sounds like he's smiling. Killua huffs, even when it's Leorio, Killua can feel that little flare in him. If Leorio was a threat, Killua would probably be pissed off right now.

"I don't know how you see these things." Killua grunts. "You make friends with the weirdest people. Seriously. Your friends with a bad ass assassin and your friends with a Leorio. We're like two ends of the spectrum." Killua can't help to laugh at his own joke, laying down on his bed, the sheets feeling nice on his bare back. "I use to call him 'The Oreo.' He'd get so pissed off."

" _The Oreo? That sounds kind of cool."_ Gon beams.

"Call him that Gon. He'll love it."

" _But didn't you just say he got mad."_

"I was joking. He loves it. That's how you pronounce his name. It's not Le orio. It's The Oreo. I promise." Killua keeps his voice serious but his lips are twitching up in a smirk.

" _I've been saying his name wrong? Why hasn't Leorio- I mean The Oreo said anything?"_ Gon sounds like he's frowning.

"Like you said Gon. He's a nice guy and he likes you." Killua has to cover his mouth. He almost sputtered in laughter. God, Gon is too easy.

" _Wow I'll make sure to say his name right next time! The Oreo...I think I got it."_ Gon beams like he's proud of himself. Killua can't help to chuckle.

"Mmhmm you got this Gon. 100%. He's going to love you."

" _Yay!"_ Gon cheers before he seems to stop, thinking. _"Why does Kurapika call The Oreo, Leorio though?"_

"He's saying it wrong too." Killua rolls his eyes at the mention of Kurapika.

" _Hmm I wonder why?"_ Gon seems confused.

"Because no one likes Leorio but you Gon."

" _That's not true! Kura-"_ Gon stops. Killua's ear twitches at the sound of Gon taking a deep breath. _"People like him!"_

"What were you about to say about Kurapika?" Killua turns on his stomach, his tail swishing, his eyes narrowing.

" _...Kurapika likes him too."_

"Kurapika doesn't pay him any mind. The only time I've seen them interact is when Kurapika is being a smart ass." Killua raises his eyebrow.

" _I guess."_ Gon mumbles. Killua narrows his eyes but before he can push the subject, Gon speaks again. _"Killua, would you mate with someone that you didn't want as a mate?"_

"Huh?" Killua blinks, completely thrown off by that question. He crawls up his bed so he can get on the soft pillows, his skin starting to warm up from the conversation.

"You mean have a quick fuck?...by the way Gon, fuck means to mate." Killua's face gets hot from having to explain that. He can hear Gon make an ohhh sound and can picture those pink lips shaping an O. Killua thinks about the question, trying to get that cute image out of his head. Before Gon, he might have fucked someone for the heck of it. His body is aching for it but now that Gon is his...Killua would never say this out loud but he doesn't want anyone else. This desire, this burning, it's all for Gon and Gon alone. " Nah, I wouldn't."

" _So you wouldn't just fuck someone and then leave them?"_ Gon says and Killua finds his heat traveling low from Gon saying such a dirty word. Killua's boxers feel tight and his body feels warm. Killua never imagine he would like it so much Gon saying fuck.

"No...I wouldn't." Killua swallows when his voice comes out much lower than he would have liked. "When I fuck, I do so to claim what's mine. The person I want to mate with has reached my standards for a mate. Once I get a hold of you..." Killua grips the bed sheets, he bites into his hand to calm himself down. His voice is low with his arousal and he's saying too much. He doesn't want to scare the boy away. "...I won't let you go."

Gon is quiet on the other line but Killua heard the sharp in take of breath. Killua can hear Gon's breathing has picked up speed as well. Killua licks the blood seeping out of his knuckles, his tail twitching restlessly. The assassin is too excited, any move he makes creates friction on his straining erection. Killua really wants to just run over there and finally take this boy. The assassin's demon side is showing right now, he can feel the fire of desire spread and it burns.

" _K-Killua I don't..."_ Gon swallows, Killua hyper aware of the other male on the other line.

"Tell me Gon, would you fuck someone who you didn't plan on making your mate?" Killua growls at the thought, remembering what he read about centaurs.

" _No! Of course not!"_ Gon almost sounds flustered.

"You sure? You haven't thought about Kurapika? Or Zushi? Or...Hisoka?" Killua snarls. "maybe you've been thinking about getting inside of them or maybe you want them inside of you. Do you want to be taken by a demon? So much so you would go out with Hisoka? Do you want something up your ass so much that you would use that dildo that clown got you?" Killua can't stop, his voice is deep and dark, his eyes half lidded in his arousal, his body on fire. The thought of Gon pleasuring himself with a dildo is enough to drive him mad with lust. While the thought of Gon wanting Hisoka to fuck him is enough to drive him insane with jealousy.

" _A-Ah No, I don't I just...I-I just didn't know how to deal with my dick when it got swollen. I don't want to mate with Hisoka...He was just giving me advice and teaching me things-"_ Gon sounds flustered. Killua can picture him with that soft blush of his.

"I can teach you things too Gon." Killua licks his lips, thinking of all the things he could 'teach' Gon. The pure boy would be soiled when Killua is done with him. "What makes your dick hard Gon? What has been making you aroused?"

" _I'm not really sure..."_ Gon takes a deep breath. _"Killua when you talk like this...it makes me feel really warm."_

"Oh? Do you like when I talk like this Gon? Or has talking about Hisoka fucking you made you warm?" Killua snarls.

" _K-Killua it hurts."_ Gon whimpers, the sound snapping Killua out of his demonic lust. The assassin just realizing he was grinding his erection against the mattress while he was talking to the younger male. Killua takes a deep breath, trying to clear his mind that's hazy with his want.

"W-What hurts?" Killua swallows, his voice still low.

" _It's really hard right now and i'm really warm and I don't know what to do!"_ Gon sounds like he's panicking or close to crying. _"Ngh I don't have the dildo and I'm aching. Killua what should I do? My dick is hard, how do I take care of it?"_

Killua stares forward with wide eyes, not believing what he's hearing. Killua's lips tremble, his whole body catching on fire when he hears how Gon's panting. Gon is begging him for help. He doesn't know how to masturbate. Gon is horny and he's asking Killua to help him. The assassin groans, some precum wetting his boxers, not able to help it. Gon is so pure. He's never masturbated before. He's never touched himself. And he's asking Killua how to do it. Killua can't even think about why Gon's horny or what caused this. The assassin has been pulled in and all he wants to do is...help the other male.

"You're...going to have t-to touch it." Killua stutters, his face feels like it could explode he's so hot.

" _Touch it?"_ Gon questions, still panting and it makes Killua's whole being want.

"Yeah...are you naked right now?" Killua can't believe this is happening. He's actually about to teach Gon how to masturbate. Killua has never been so turned on in his life. The assassin can just picture Gon laying in his bed, his face flushed, his mouth open as he breathes deeply, his dick against his stomach...

" _I'm naked and my skin is sensitive. The sheets feel good..."_ Gon takes a deep breath.

"Good...just...grip your dick." Despite how aroused Killua is, he can't help to still feel embarrassed by this situation.

" _Ah..."_ Gon moans, sending shock waves of pleasure down Killua's body like he just touched his pwn aching manhood.

"Y-You're gripping it?"

" _Y-Yes. It feels good Killua."_

"...shit." Killua turns on his back, feeling like he's in heat. He has to calm himself. He has to. Killua finds himself taking off his boxers, his rock hard erection springing out, the assassin sighing in relief. He grabs his own cock, joining the other male. "...To m-make this go more smoother, let go and spit into your hand and rub it on your dick." Killua listens intently as Gon does just that. He feels like cuming when he hears Gon spit and the quiet groan that follows afterwards. "Good..." Killua bites back his own moan as he rubs up his own cock. He doesn't want Gon knowing he's pleasuring himself so he doesn't spit. There's a thrill to this and it's driving him mad.

" _I...I rubbed it on me Killua. Now what do I do?"_ Gon's breathing is uneven, he can just picture the other male now, laying in bed, sweating, eyes glazed over in lust as he grips his dick, waiting for Killua to tell him what to do next.

"Grab your dick and move your hand up and down. Go slow at first...find what you like..." Killua listens intently as he strokes his own cock, his face flushed and his eyes darken in lust. Killua bites his hand to stop himself from making a sound when Gon moans softly. "Does it feel good Gon?"

" _Y-Yeah...really good..."_ Gon sighs, groaning. _"It hurts...I want more...should I go faster?"_

"Go faster Gon..." Killua's stomach coils when he hears Gon do just that, the younger male groaning and panting into the phone. "Good baby, you're doing so good." Killua's breathing is uneven, completely lost in this as he strokes himself faster. "stroke your dick hard...make it feel really good."

" _Ah...ah...i-i'm getting even warming and my stomach is t-tightening. Is that normal Killua...?"_ Gon moans, his voice breaking.

"It's n-normal...ah..." Killua groans himself. "Keep going...go faster...I want to hear you Gon...tell me what you feel..."

" _I-I feel warm...and it feels so good but I want more ...ngh I don't know what to do...please help Killua..."_ Gon whimpers, groaning into the phone. Killua bites his lip, drawing blood, pumping himself faster, more violently.

"K-Keep...stroking yourself, don't slow down...Gon...put your index finger in your mouth..." Killua tries to keep his voice, steady, slowing his stroking so he can talk. "Get it nice and w-wet." Killua swallows, his dick throbbing from what he's about to tell the other male to do. Killua listens intently, sniffling back a growl when he hears the boy suck on something, his finger. He loves that Gon is listening to him. He loves it wayyy to much. "Did you get it nice and wet?"

" _Mmhmm."_ Gon moans, Killua knowing he's still stroking himself like a good boy.

"I want you to take that finger and slowly push it into your ass...find that tight ring of muscles Gon, and slowly push your finger in...keep stroking your dick." Killua has stopped his jerking off completely so he can focus on hearing the other male and giving him instructions.

" _Ngh I think I found i-it...oh..."_ Gon makes a sound that may have been a moan or a sound of discomfort. _"I-It's really tight Killua. It f-feels strange."_

"It does at first. You're doing good baby, so good." Killua is drooling and he can't help to stroke his aching member that's leaking. "Just move your finger in and out...curve your finger like your making a...come here motion."

" _Just c-curve it?-"_ Gon gasps. _"T-That felt strange...Killua I'm feeling really hot and the faster I rub my dick the more I feel like I have to pee. S-Should I stop?-"_

"No." Killua growls. "Go faster. Rub as hard and fast as you can Gon. Keep moving that finger in and out of your ass."

" _B-But...But...ah...Killua I feel..."_ Gon is a moaning mess, his breath is catching in his throat. _"I think i-i'm really going to pee Killua! I-I should stop-"_ Gon sounds like he's about to cry.

"You're doing so well. Don't y-you dare stop. Keep going Gon...trust me." Killua bites into his hand to hide his moan, Killua is close to finishing as well. "Cum for me." Killua growls, stroking his own dick even harder.

Gon moans and breaths into the phone. _"It's...i-it's h-happening Killuaah!"_ Gon squeaks, Killua knowing he just finished. The thought of Gon cuming all over his chest, and saying his name gets Killua to orgasm.

Killua moans into his hand, stroking himself as his hot seed covers his stomach, leaving himself all dirtied. Killua takes silent deep breaths, listening to Gon do the same on the other line.

" _Wow...that felt really, really good.."_ Gon sighs in contentment, getting Killua to flush despite everything that just happened. The haze of his lust is falling and he's starting to come to terms with what he just did. _"I'm starting to feel better...and I feel really sleepy..."_ Gon yawns. _"When I get hard again...I'll make sure to do that...thank you for helping me Killua._ " Gon sounds like he's smiling, his thank you so sincere that Killua finds his heart fluttering in his chest.

"A-Anytime." Killua breaths in through his nose, feeling his ears get red. "...You don't need anyone else but me." Killua finds himself saying. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

" _Hehe Killua is nice."_ Gon giggles, seeming tired. " _You care about me..."_

"...I do." Killua ignores how his hand throbs from him biting it to hell. All he can focus on is Gon right now and the beating of his own heart.

" _I knew it."_ Gon sounds like he's smiling. _"Killua's not...like that..."_ There's a shuffling sound and a snore...Killua smiles to himself.

The boy fell asleep.

Not that Killua blames him. He feels ready to pass out too. That was _really_ good. Killua has never had a orgasm like that before in his life. The assassin gets up to wipe the cum off his stomach before he gets back in bed, not bothering with his boxers as he gets under the covers. Killua listens to Gon breathe, listens to him sleep as he curls into himself.

Killua feels cold. He wants Gon here with him. He wants to curl up next to him. He wants to smell him and lick the cum off his stomach-

Killua closes his eyes tightly at the train of through, feeling a pang of arousal go through him. He's not going to get hard again. Killua takes a deep breath, calming himself with Gon's breathing.

Killua is a sap. He really is. It's ridiculous how much he wants to hug this guy right now.

Sunday needs to hurry up and get here. Killua wants, needs, to make Gon his. Gon's ear is begging for a gold ring and Killua is going to happily provide.

Killua falls asleep listening to Gon breathe, a calmness coming over him and his muscles for once relax.

He's able to sleep like a baby.

* * *

 **Crazy chapter if I do say so myself. I really liked writing this one though. I'm glad you guys like the Alluka x Zushi! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. I love being able to see how you guys react or what you like or dislike about my writing. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Gon's eyes flutter open, the young werewolf yawning, arching his back off the bed as he stretches. The smile that was on his face last night seems to have stayed, relaxed and soft. Gon feels good right now. His muscles are loose and he's not hurting like he was yesterday. He feels warm and the sheets are so soft and all he wants to do is cocoon himself and sleep more.

Gon runs his fingers through his thick hair, his tail flopping against the bed, his smile growing when he thinks of last night. Killua really cares about him. When Gon got on the phone with him, all the horrible feelings he had from that nightmare disappeared and it was like it never happened. Killua would never be so cruel to him.

As Gon kept talking to Killua, a warmth spread through him and all he wanted to do was be with Killua, in that large bed of his and cuddle up next to him. Gon's face heats up as he sits up in bed, feeling crusty and understanding why when he sees that white stuff has dried up on his stomach. Killua taught him something amazing last night. Gon has never felt so good.

The young werewolf knows his reaction to Killua last night was strange. Killua was getting angry and his voice was so low and powerful that Gon should have been on the defensive but he wasn't. The way Killua was talking made him really hot and he got hard. Gon needed something, anything. He was burning and it physically hurt him, his dick was so hard. If Killua didn't help him, Gon is sure he would have gone crazy, maybe even have turned.

Killua teaching him and telling him what to do while he was touching himself made Gon even hotter. He wanted more than just his hand and finger. He wanted...Gon takes a deep breath, his ears flatten on his head. Gon is getting hotter and harder than he was before by just talking to Killua. The response was so strong it was almost scary. Maybe he should talk to Wing about it. Gon is starting to think that it's not just the full moon. Gon is reacting to Killua's want of mating with him. The werewolf has to keep himself in check though. Killua may not be as cruel as the one in his dream but there's no telling how Killua will react when he finds out Gon is a werewolf. If Gon were to make Killua his mate, he would have to tell him what he is and right now that's not an option. He has to fight the Spiders and keep Kurapika safe...if he's exposed, he won't be able to do that anymore.

There's also a lot of unanswered questions that goes on with Killua being Gon's mate. How he'll react to him being a werewolf being one. And If Killua is going to stay here to be the head of his family and if Killua will throw everything off to the side to follow him. Gon can't give into any of these urges till he knows for sure Killua can be his life mate. When ever Gon gets hot like he did last night...he'll just deal with it like Killua taught him how.

Gon gets out of bed, stretching his arms as he walks, his eyes half lidded from his drowsiness. Gon takes a quick shower, washing off the dried white stuff off his chest and cleaning up well. After he's gotten out, hidden his tail and ears away, and gotten dress, he realizes his phone is still saying he's talking to Killua. Gon tilts his head, picking up the phone. _I did fall asleep right after I touched myself, it felt so good and I was tired. The phone must stay on unless you hit end._ Gon's phone is low bar and Gon remembers Alluka teaching him what he has to do. Gon hits the end button before putting his phone on the charger next to his bed, just like Alluka taught him. He smiles when he sees more bars start to come. Now just leave it there for a while.

Gon walks out of his room, feeling pumped. He's not sure when he's suppose to go over to Wing's but since it's still early Gon wants to get started on his report. He has to make it really good so Killua can see that werewolves aren't bad. Maybe he can make it so good he'll change how he thinks about his kind, which will open doors for their future as mates.

Gon blinks, his nose picking up on the lingering scent of arousal, sweat, and that white stuff that came out of Gon when it felt really good. Gon can't help to smile though when he sees Kurapika and Leorio laying down on the floor in the living room, a blanket covering up to their chests. Kurapika is laying his head on Leorio's chest, both of the men don't look to be wearing shirts, Kurapika's blonde locks softy swerved over his face.

The vampire looks peaceful, completely knocked out, his bare chest moving up and down slowly. Leorio was awake when Gon walked in, the elf slowly rubbing Kurapika's back in a circle, those brown orbs locking with Gon's. Leorio smiles and it's tired and warm.

"Morning. Hope you don't mind we...went a little far last night." Leorio flushes, whispering, Kurapika shows no signs of waking up.

"That's fine." A soft blush comes to Gon's cheeks as he stares at the two. He wonders if mating with Killua will feel as good as it did last night with him touching himself? Or would it feel even better? Gon licks his lips, his body getting warm again, and his fingers twitch. He shakes his head. Gon has to wait. He shouldn't be thinking about this or he'll become too hot again. Gon fights away the image of Killua hovering over him with that strong build as he smiles at Leorio. "Was Kurapika able to find any sources before he went to sleep?"

"Actually he was. Only one though. It was really hard to find anything. Seriously. I was working with him and together we could only find one." Leorio's eyebrows furrow and he nods his head over to the side towards a machine that's sitting on the kitchen table. "It's on the laptop. You can use it to type your report but I have to be honest with you...it's going to be a hard argument to win."

"I have to beat Killua though. I have to show him werewolves are more than animals. We have feelings, and free wills. We're not just fur and meat. My people have soul and so do I. I don't want him to think of werewolves like he does. I want him to see we're so much more than that." Gon puts a hand over his heart, his amber eyes catching on fire. He can't lose to Killua. Not when his heart is on the line.

"It's going to be hard but if there's anyone who can do it, you can." Leorio grins, still rubbing calming circles in Kurapika's bare back. "I know what you are and I can clearly see that all the shit they say about werwolves isn't true. Killua likes you. If he really loves you, than it won't matter to him what you are." Leorio gives Gon a firm look. "If you need any help with this report, I'll help. If anyone were to find out, I could lose my job but I don't care. You're my buddy. You've been kind to Kurapika and have made him smile. There's this light coming back to him that wasn't there before. And you didn't steal him away from me, you helped bring him back. I'm sure if you didn't support us, Kurapika might have not sought me out. So...thanks." Leorio grumbles, his cheeks pink as he rubs the back of his head.

"No problem. I could see you really love Kurapika so that's why I wanted to help. You're my friend too. I'm going to try to do the rest by myself but maybe you could look over it when I'm done?" Gon smiles before he glances at Kurapika who still hasn't stirred. "Kurapika is really asleep. He looks relaxed."

"Yeah. He needs his rest. I'm glad I was able to put him to sleep and I'm hoping he'll be able to stay asleep for a bit." Leorio runs his fingers through Kurapika's hair, glancing over at Gon again. "...Does Kurapika know?..."

"No, he doesn't. Please don't tell him." Gon has been so focused on other things that he forgot that Leorio knows what he is. Leorio could have told Kurapika. He never said not to.

"I won't. I figured I shouldn't. This report might be good for him too. Kurapika is more into the news than I am and all he's seen is bad about your kind. I've heard about werewolves and everything but when I found out you were one...I couldn't believe that you were the creature I heard about or the rumors at all. This place is messed up though. I would try to keep what you are to yourself. I know you don't know if you want Killua as a mate yet...but lets see how he reacts Monday to your report. Be careful Gon. I still can't trust that guy."

"I will be careful." Gon smiles, appreciating the concern. "I'm glad you don't believe all those nasty things and i'm so happy you don't look at me like a...dog. Or a pet. I had a horrible dream that Killua thought of me like that. Even if Killua finds out...I don't think Killua will think of me as pet or something to use. I want to believe that he'll still look at me the same. But I know that's probably not going to be true." Gon chuckles to himself, rubbing the back of his head as he glances at the laptop. "I have been lying to him. He told me if I lied to him again he wouldn't forgive me. There's just a lot I don't know. My body keeps reacting to Killua but my instinct is telling me I should be wary. A part of me wants to throw all my worries to the side and enjoy Killua but I can't in till I know he'll accept me as I am. If he can't then...I don't want a mate like that."

Gon walks over to the kitchen table and flops down, reading the article that's on the screen to himself, ready to get to work. If Gon wants Killua as his mate he has to make sure this will work. He has to destroy the possibility of Killua ever becoming like that Killua in his dream. He needs Killua to see that his kind isn't how he thinks. Werewolves are not dogs to be put down. They have families and dreams and hearts and everything that makes them part human. Killua isn't much different from him, being a werecat...so why has his opinion on werewolves become so ill? Is it because of the werewolves who went crazy In the cities? Does it only take a few of a kind to bring the whole race with them?

"Gon...all I can say to you is keep doing what you're doing. You've done amazing things from just...being you. I don't know what Killua's intentions are. I don't know how he'll react to the truth but if there's' anyone who can deal with Killua, it's you. Killua wanted to kill you not too long ago and now he sees you as a mate interest. You did that. You made that cold blooded killer feel something. The fact he put a rag on your head, and tried to treat you while you were sick says it all to me. He cares in some way. Even though there's a part of me that's still worried shitless he just wants to have sex with you, there's another part that's like ' I think there's something more'." Leorio kisses Kurapika's head when the blonde's eyebrows furrow and he curls closer to the other male.

"I know Killua cares about me. I feel it and...I know for sure he wants me as a mate. Last night proved it." Gon flushes as he tries to focus on reading. "I still don't know what to do though. My heart beats faster thinking about it and there's this pull. I react to Killua. When I talk to him and when i'm around him...I react to his feelings and his want of mating with me. It's getting stronger." Gon rubs at his eyes, feeling Leorio stare at his back.

"What happened last night?" Leorio questions, snuggling up to Kurapika, keeping his eyes on Gon.

"I got to talk to Killua and I asked him if he would fuck someone who he didn't think of as a mate and he said no. He said anyone he would mate with, he would want them as his mate." Gon smiles at the thought, not seeing how Leorio's mouth is wide open.

"Who taught you that word?!" Leorio shouts getting Kurapika's eyes to snap open. "Oh shit." Leorio frowns when Kurapika sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes before he blinks.

"What are you yelling about so early?" Kurapika yawns before he tenses when he sees Gon sitting at the kitchen table. "G-Gon." Kurapika pulls the blanket up to his chin, his face getting flushed. "I-I'm sorry about this, I wasn't planning on this at all-"

"He doesn't care about us, Kurapika. That's not what I'm yelling about. Do you know what he just said?" Leorio looks at Kurapika, his eyes wide. Gon is still reading the article, his gears working in his head that he's tuned out the older males.

"What?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow, seeming to calm down.

"He just said fuck-"

"Who taught you that word?" Kurapika gasps lightly, looking over at Gon who doesn't' respond.

"Hm?" Gon blinks, looking back at the two. "Taught me what word?"

"Fuck! You just said fuck! You can't say that word with that innocent face Gon!" Leorio shouts.

"Oh but I learned that word from Killua. He says it a lot and it means to mate. I'm learning more of your language-" Gon smiles.

"That's a dirty word, Gon." Kurapika flushes. "You shouldn't be saying it so easily."

"It's the biggest cuss word there is. Of course Killua would have taught you it." Leorio grumbles. "he's a bad influence I say."

"Oh? But I kind of like saying it. It makes my lips tingle." Gon giggles getting the two older adults to frown. "Kurapika, you should go back to sleep! You looked so peaceful."

"No, I should be getting up. It's shameful enough you've found me this way." Kurapika sighs, his cheeks tinged before he looks up and sees Gon on the computer. "Are you starting your report?"

"Yeah. This Is a good article! I think I can write the report with just this...So how do I write a report? Should I find paper?"

"No, you need to type it on the laptop." Leorio shifts under the blankets before he comes out in just his boxers. He walks over to Gon, snorting as he blows in air and starts to do something on the laptop. Now there's a white page in front of Gon with a blinking black line. "Now you just type the words you want to say."

"Um..." Gon stares at the keys before he types one, an O appearing. Gon nods his head in understanding and slowly starts keying in what he wants to say. Leorio watches him silently as Kurapika gets dressed in the bathroom.

"While you're working on that, I'll start making those cookies. How does that sound?" Leorio yawns, walking deeper into the kitchen and looking through the fridge.

"Good! Yay! I really want those cookies! I've wanted your cookies since I found out you were an elf." Gon beams, feeling his mouth drool before he starts typing again.

"Leorio, don't make the cookies just yet. He needs a balanced breakfast." Kurapika comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed, moving Leorio out of the way when he started getting ingredients for the cookies.

"My cookies are balanced. Don't even, Kurapika." Leorio grumbles when Kurapika starts to cook some eggs and ham.

"Not for breakfast they're not. Do you want to make him sick?-"

"My cookies don't make anyone sick! Make your eggs but save me some. He wants my cookies more than he wants your overly cooked eggs-"  
"I do no over cook my eggs." Kurapika narrows his eyes at Leorio, continuing to cook. Gon's stomach growls at all the smells but he keeps typing. Typing takes a lot longer than writing and somehow it's harder for his brain to flow. But when he thinks of Killua and what this report needs to do...soon he's in the zone, staring at the screen with his eyes dulling over in his concentration. He doesn't hear Leorio or Kurapika anymore. He doesn't notice the playful kisses or the smiles on the two older males faces as they both work on cooking for Gon.

Gon just wants Killua to know that he's wrong about his kind. He doesn't want Killua to hurt him.

* * *

"Gon eat your food." Kurapika frowns as he peers up from the newspaper he was reading, his eyebrows furrowed when he sees that Gon is laying his head on the table, groaning, holding his head in his hands. "If you stare at a computer too long it's going to give you a headache. You haven't even touched my eggs or Leorio's cookies." Kurapika glances over towards the bathroom, hearing that the water is still running. Leorio is still in the shower.

"This is hard Kurapika." Gon whines, lifting his head up to pout at the older man. "It was flowing just a minute ago and I've typed a lot of stuff but when Leorio said it has to be in MLA format...I just don't get it. I don't know if I'm doing it right and I don't get the citing thing. When I did reports in my old school we just went outside and watched a certain animal. I thought I could just write about werewolves from experience but all this MLA things makes it harder." Gon frowns. "I want to eat but I want to finish this. I feel like if I don't, I'm not going to get it done in time for Monday. I know I'll be with Killua tomorrow and I'm sure it's going to take most of the day and I have training tonight."

"Just take a quick break to eat. It'll help you think." Kurapika watches as Gon sighs, sitting up in his seat before he starts eating the ham. The vampire smiles, pleased with himself that Gon started eating his food before Leorio's. "Gon, I said I could go over and make your report into MLA format. If you've finished writing all your information I can fix it up for you. It's the least I can do. You've given me a place to stay and you've been helping me with the spiders. Doing a report in MLA is nothing to me. I've done it so many I could do it with my eyes closed...not literally but you get my point." Kurapika frowns when he sees that stubborn fire in Gon's eyes.

"But Killua is doing it all by himself. I don't want to win because I had so much help if Killua hasn't. It's not really fair-"

"Are you kidding me?" Gon blinks and looks over when Leorio comes out in nothing but a towel, still dripping wet. "Killua is having plenty of help. He's rich and a Zoldyck so he has access to sources that we couldn't' even get to. And he's had more education then you so you can just think about Killua having the whole education system on his side." Leorio grunts as he comes closer, Kurapika's eyebrow twitching.

"You haven't dried yourself completely Leorio, what have I told you about that? You're getting water all over Gon's floor." Kurapika scolds, glaring at older man.

"I'll clean it up." Leorio waves Kurapika off. "Let Kurapika take care of the MLA part. He's the best at it of all my students."

"I'm sure that's because you don't read anyones but mind." Kurapika rolls his eyes but there's a smile tracing his lips when Leorio's eyebrow twitches.

"I read all my student's papers!...I mean, I read a lot of them." Leorio mumbles as he moves to sit next to Kurapika.

"I guess if you don't mind doing that for me Kurapika." Gon perks up at thinking that Killua has had help as well in a way.

"Of course. Even though I'll do the MLA format, you're the one who has wrote it Gon. You're the one who's going to beat Killua." Kurapika smiles, his gray eyes softening.

"I think I'm done. Please tell me what you think." Gon smiles, his amber orbs excited as he pushes the laptop over to Kurapika.

"You still haven't eaten my cookies! I finished making them over an hour ago!" Leorio's eyebrow twitches. " You whined for days about my cookies and when I give them to you, you don't eat them!I put my heart into those cookies and you let them get cold!" Leorio's face scrunches up, looking highly offended.

"Don't worry I'm going to eat them! Maybe you could make some more so I could watch you this time!" Gon smiles.

"I'm not making more! I already worked my magic. You ruined it." Leorio huffs, crossing his arms, pouting. Gon starts to eat the chocolate chip cookies, gasping when the taste of the chocolate seems to explode in his mouth.

"These are amazing! Leorio- I mean The Oreo, they taste so good! Mito was right! Elfs are the best at making cookies!" Gon sighs happily as he shoves all the cookies into his mouth. "You're the best The Oreo!"

"Damn straight I'm the best." Leorio grins, looking at Gon with pride even though he seems to be trying to hide it by rubbing the back of his head. He blinks after a moment. "Wait what did you call me-"

"Don't make his head any bigger, Gon." Kurapika chuckles when Leorio glares at him.

"No, no, keep the praise up. Kurapika wouldn't be talking if he had one of my cookies in his mouth." Leorio grins, getting Kurapika to flush and look back down at his news paper.

"Could you cook some more of these please? Maybe you could make strawberry cookies?' Gon tilts his head, feeling his mouth water at the thought. He wants to send some to Mito.

"Strawberry cookies huh?" Leorio blinks. "Well, chocolate chip is my specialty but I'm sure I could come up with a strawberry cookie for you. Whenever I have the time to do it that is-"

"Leorio lets be honest, you have plenty of free time on your hands." Kurapika hides his smile with the newspaper.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm a busy man. I'm a full time teacher and as I've said, I'm important in the elf world-"

"Yes I know but when was the last time you attended an elf meeting?" Kurapika watches Leorio grumble and he chuckles. "And I've seen how you...grade papers."

"I'm sorry that I'm not like you Kurapika. Okay? I don't just sit down for hours with my nose in a book and be okay with that. I want to live." Leorio grumbles.

"So living is drinking and smoking at a bar?"

"Ohh here we go again." Leorio moans. "I go to the bar like three times a week-"

"It's a bad habit-"

"Yeah well, you have plenty of bad habits yourself Kurapika-"

"What do you mean? Unlike you I take care of myself-"

"I beg to differ, I bet this is the first night you've actually slept comfortably through the night." Leorio watches Kurapika's eyes narrow, they ting scarlet despite how they flashed. "You've been making yourself sick-"

"I'm doing what I have to do. All I was saying is that you go to the bar too much and you drink too much. It's even worse for your kind and you know it. That's why you look so old Leorio. It's aging you-"

"No it's not, this is just my face and it's fucking gorgeous. I don't look old, I look mature. I'm not drinking that much and maybe it will make me a little sick but at least I'm sleeping and I'm not driving myself crazy. If you won't listen to me, why should I listen to you? I'm drinking poison but so are you."

"Drinking and what I'm doing can not be compared! Drinking and smoking is stupid when you know that it's only hurting you. I just want you to cut it down, you can't expect me to stop-"

"Then you can't expect me to stop-"

"When you get drunk you flirt with the women at the bars, you know you do! Your actions are hurting our relationship, that's why I wasn't even sure if I should go back to you-"

"Your actions are hurting you and that's hurting us because damn it Kurapika, when you hurt I do too!-"

"Kurapika, Leorio?" Gon tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowing. Kurapika's eyes are scarlet by now, the two growling at each other, and yelling. It start off okay, a teasing tone but then they just kept fighting in till it became mean and tense. Gon knows it's good for people to fight and to understand why they're angry but it seems to him that they know why they're angry. Leorio wants Kurapika to stop going after the spiders. Kurapika wants Leorio to stop drinking so much. They're both irritated because neither one will listen. Kurapika and Leorio are mates and they look close to killing each other right now. Gon knows Kurapika and Leorio love each other, but their views are clashing. Will it be like this with Killua? Will Killua not want to leave with Gon? Will Killua want him to stay and not be a hunter? Gon is thinking ahead. He still doesn't know if Killua will still want him after the truth comes out.

"Gon!" Kurapika and Leorio turn their glares on Gon, getting him to tense.

"Tell him what he's doing is stupid and that he needs to stop! You know he barely sleeps and the spiders are strong! He has his whole life ahead of him and he wants to throw it away-"

"Tell Leorio that the fact he's drinking and smoking as an elf is insane. What do you think Gon? Don't you think he shouldn't be spending his time at the bar when it's making him sick?"

Gon looks between the two before he frowns. "I don't think it's good that you're both doing something that makes you feel bad." Gon's words seem to do something because the two older adults frown. "I think it's good to listen to your mate but at the same time you should understand too. Kurapika isn't going to change his mind about the spiders. I don't like that Kurapika is making himself sick or that he's in danger but that's why I'm standing by him and I'm going to fight with him. That way...at least I know I did all I could do." Sometimes Gon forgets he's working, that he's Kurapika's guard dog. Even if Gon wasn't being paid to do this, Gon would still risk everything for his friend. Kurapika has become special to him, just like all his friends here have.

Kurapika's eyes widen. The vampire looks at Gon for a moment before those gray eyes get glossy, those eyes becoming down cast. Leorio frowns and looks over at Kurapika before sighing. "I guess you're right. He's just a stubborn as I am. But you know, you could at least let me help you as well Kurapika."

"Leorio..." Kurapika looks away from Gon to look at Leorio. They stare at each other and there's this look that is deep and meaningful. Gon looks away from them when there's a knock at the door.

"Killua?" Gon smiles and gets up and runs to the door, that being the first person he thought of. Gon opens the door and his smile stays when he sees it's Zushi standing before him. Zushi frowns when he sees Kurapika and Leorio kissing in the back before he locks eyes with Gon. "Zushi!" Gon cheers as he wraps his arms around the other male, getting Zushi to tense.

"A-Ah Gon! Hello." Zushi pats Gon's back, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees Kurapika and Leorio are looking at him now. Zushi seems wary of the vampire as they walk closer. "I came over to get you for training."

"Who's this Gon?" Leorio raises his eyebrow.

"This is Zushi! He's my friend!" Gon beams, turning so he can show Zushi off to Leorio, keeping his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness a couple of days ago. You came with Gon in such bad condition, I couldn't help to be suspicious. But if Gon trusts to go off with you again, I trust you as well." Kurapika smiles. Zushi seems to calm down.

"I'm Leorio, any friend of Gon's is a friend of mine." Leorio grins.

"O-Oh." Zushi looks between the two, his eyes wide for a moment before he nods his head, bowing slightly. "Okay well...I'm going to be taking him for training. I will return him tomorrow."

"Try to bring him back not so...messed up huh?" Leorio grunts.

"Yes, I was worried about him. If there's any trouble Gon, please call us." Kurapika frowns.

"I will!" Gon smiles. "I'll go get my phone." Gon runs off to get his phone from his room, coming back to stand by Zushi.

"I will try to bring him back in better shape than he was. I can not promise anything but please know that all we do, we do to make Gon stronger." Zushi speaks formally, gripping his fists by his side. "Gon is my complete responsibility."

"We just want him back safe." Leorio looks at Gon. "Can I stay here with Kurapika?...for a little bit more?" Leorio rubs the back of his head.

"Sure. I said you should stay as long as you want." Gon smiles. "I'll see you two tomorrow...well actually maybe not. I might go to Killua's right from Zushi's."

"Well I suppose we will see you when ever. While you're gone I might look into that Strawberry cookie recipe." Leorio smirks.

"And I'll fix up your report." Kurapika smiles gently as he gives Gon a kiss on the forehead, the younger male beaming. "Make sure to keep me in the loop."

"You act like you're his mother." Leorio snorts only to wince when Kurapika pulls his ear.

"See you Kurapika, The Oreo! Have fun." Gon chuckles at the two before he grabs Zushi's wrist, pulling him out of his apartment. "Thanks again for helping with the report! And I'm looking forward to those cookies." Gon smiles, giving one last wave goodbye before he heads down the stairs with Zushi by his side. Gon hears something like Leorio saying 'what did he just call me?' Before he doesn't hear anything. The other werewolf's eyes are glossy as he thinks of something, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Forgive me for saying this Gon, but don't you think it's a bit dangerous having those people in your home? I saw Kurapika a couple of days ago too when I dropped you off really late at night...does he stay with you?"

"Yeah he does. I guess it is dangerous but Kurapika needs a place to stay. He's my master right now, i'm his guard dog." Gon grins when Zushi's frown seems to grow more. "Don't worry. I've been really careful!"

"Somehow I doubt that. You were almost exposed a couple of days ago." Zushi sighs. "Does he know about...what you are?"

"No, he doesn't. Leorio does though." Gon's eyes shift away from Zushi when he looks over at him, this knowing look in those brown orbs.

"...Does Kurapika have bad thoughts of our kind? Do you think if he were to find out that he would..." Zushi licks his lips, there's a fear in those brown eyes, a uncertainty...and a will to protect.

"Kurapika is my friend. I'd like to think that when he finds out, he would still look at me as Gon. I don't know what will happen when the truth comes out but I hope he'll understand." Gon smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I wasn't aware how bad everyone looks at our kind till I came here. Their words are cruel and they don't even know us." Gon grips his fist, his amber eyes shining with determination.

"...All they know is the darkness they created." Zushi's voice becomes bitter. So much so that Gon looks over at him with widen eyes. Zushi blinks, this dark look leaving his eyes. He walks next to Gon, the two walking at a fast pace towards that hotel where Wing is waiting for them. "Gon...you said that Leorio knows and since you're still alive and well, that means he is on our side but...you shouldn't let anyone else know what you are. You must do your best to keep it a secret." Zushi grips his fist. "In this city...in the human world...the biggest threat to our kind is the knowledge that we are here. If you were to be exposed, there's no telling what could happen."

"I know it's important to keep what I am a secret but...I just hate lying. I hate hiding what I am to my friends. It feels wrong and everyday I have this twisting feeling in my gut." Gon frowns to himself before he looks over at Zushi who is glaring forward. "I hate how the humans and even my own friends look at our kind. They see us as...pets...as beings of service and nothing more. They talk about putting us down like it's nothing and they think of us as...dumb animals." Gon's body heats up in his anger when he thinks about Killua's lips curling as he had said that back In detention. Killua almost made him lose it then by his cruel words. How could Gon handle them now? When he feels like Killua could be his mate?

Gon can tell that made Zushi angry as well, his tan skin getting red and a flash of anger in those brown orbs but it shimmers and disappears immediately. Zushi is well trained. He's able to control his emotions better than Gon can. The raven haired boy can see it. That is one advantage Zushi has over him.

"You know your so called 'friends' feel this way about our kind, yet you are so kind to these outsiders. I know Kurapika is your master but the others aren't. You've made may friends with these outsiders think so ill of us! Why?"

"Because they're good people. I like them all. Even though what they think about our kind hurts, it just makes me want to prove them wrong more. I want to show them through myself that I'm not just a dumb animal. I want to show them there's more to us. And I'm going to." Gon grips his fist, his amber orbs burning with fire. Zushi stares at him from the corner of his eye, his expression lighting up in amazement before he quickly looks forward.

"If you could do that Gon...You're more incredible than I thought." Zushi walks quickly, his back straight and his expression serious. But there's this light in those brown orbs. One could say it's hope. "I enjoy your company Gon but I can't help to feel nervous and a little put off when I'm around the outsiders. I'm wary of them and I worry for you. Especially Killua...he seems to hate me the most. I was surprised that Kurapika and Leorio welcomed me with open arms today..." Zushi mumbles, those brown eyes shifting as they keep walking and talking. The wind caressing the boys' cheeks and moving their hair.

"Really? You seem to really enjoy Alluka's company and she's an outsider." Gon can't help to chuckle when Zushi tenses, his face becomes cherry red.

"W-Well she just seems really n-nice." Zushi stutters, not able to keep eye contact with Gon who is grinning from ear to ear. "She was the only outsider that treated me with kindness initially. It's hard to believe that Killua is her brother."

"Alluka is really nice! And she's smart and she's understanding! She's talented too!" Gon smiles, watching as those brown orbs light up with interest. "Alluka was telling me that you two were texting!"

"A-Ah she told you? And she was talking about me?" Zushi looks both flushed and happy at the same time, that composed, disciplined boy falling for just a moment.

"Yeah! She thinks you're really cool! So much so she asked me to bring you Sunday so she could see you again. I was going to anyway but the fact she asked shows how much she likes you."

"She asked for you to bring me?" Zushi rubs his arm, a wobbly smile starting to form on his lips that Gon can't help to catch. "We're been talking since that day. She said she wanted to see me again but to ask for you to bring me, she really does want to see me again." Zushi's smile twitches into a frown. "Ah but isn't Killua going to be there?"

"Yes, he is." Gon smiles sheepishly. Killua is going to be hard to keep away from Zushi and Alluka but Gon is going to try his best. "Zushi, you really like Alluka don't you?" Gon hugs Zushi, hanging off of him as the two walk, a bright smile on his lips.

"I-It's obvious to you isn't it?" Zushi's face gets redder and Gon can't help to giggle, his chest feeling light.

"Yeah, I smelled it on you when you were talking to Alluka. You have good taste Zushi. Alluka is great. She's amazing and a good friend of mine. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to help!" Gon feels so excited. The idea of helping Zushi become mates with Alluka makes him happy. He just has a feeling in his gut that Zushi could make Alluka really happy.

"I don't even know if I should try to peruse her." Zushi is still blushing but there's a frown working on his lips. "Even though Alluka is a kind soul, she is an outsider. Could she really accept what I am? And I know her brother won't accept it. The looks he gives me could kill. Even if there wasn't an issue with what I am, Wing and I are always moving. I'm only here now to train you and then I'm sure we'll be gone. I don't want to get attached to her..."

"I think Alluka can accept what you are if you can accept her as well. There's a lot of things you two need to talk about but I can really see you being mates. When I think about it...I know you'll make Alluka so happy. Killua looks at everyone like that. I think after awhile he'll warm up to you. It took a little bit for him to warm up to me too. He wanted to kill me at first. I'm sure if you found a mate here, Wing could reconsider moving around? When we were talking about Alluka, your eyes lit up. I think this is worth a shot." Gon smiles when Zushi looks over at him with wide eyes. He swallows, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek.

"...I want to learn more about her. I want to get closer. I-I don't know if she could be my mate but when I saw her Gon...m-my heart did this strange skip and it felt like...all my senses were only honed on her. I wanted to blame it on the full moon but I knew better. The way my body reacted told me more than I needed to know...Alluka could be the one. B-But I don't want to rush it and I don't want to scare her off! When I talk to her, I get so nervous. I start to sweat and it's just...ah and it's even harder to talk to her when Killua is looming over us." Zushi speaks quickly, his face getting hotter but those brown eyes have this longing to them.

"Leave Killua to me. I'll try to keep him away from you two as much as I can so you can get closer." Gon gives Zushi a thumbs up when he looks at him with wide eyes. "Zushi, you should just be yourself. You don't have to be nervous. Alluka likes you. She sees that heart of yours just like I do! Just tell her how you feel."

"Tell her h-how I feel? That's easy for you to say." Zushi mumbles, a half frown on his lips. "You act like this is simple..." Zushi sighs when Gon blinks. "...I want to see her Sunday so if you could help me Gon, and Keep Killua away a little bit, I would appreciate it greatly." Zushi glances at Gon before looking down at the ground. "...And thank you for supporting me."

"Anytime! That's what friends do!" Gon cheers, his heart beating faster. He can't wait for Sunday. He can already tell it's going to be really interesting and fun!

"Friends...yes..." Zushi's light seems to leave his eyes and he looks over at Gon, a serious expression back. "Gon, tonight is going to be rough. I just want you to know that I'll do all I can to make sure tonight is successful. I'll give it my all and I hope you will too. I don't want to have to hurt you if you lose it but I will if I have too."

"Good." Gon smiles. "I'm counting on you Zushi! I could be pretty scary if I were to lose it tonight. It's comforting to know that you'll be there to stop me. This place isn't like my island. When we lost it on the full moon...there was nothing but animals and ourselves to hurt and no one was able to kill each other. But here, the humans are so frail. Once bite could be the end of them and the hotel isn't far from the city..." Gon frowns.

"Yes, it's a gamble. A risk. This city has to be the worse for us. There are many poaches and hunters of our kind that have bases here as well. We must be so careful tonight or we'll all be in danger." Zushi mumbles, Gon still hanging off of him as they walk. They have already made it to the forest and Gon can see the hotel as they get closer and closer to the large building. "Wing has many things he wants to talk to you about."

"Really? About what? Is it a part of my training?' Gon tilts his head, not able to hide his excitement, those amber eyes shining. Despite what Zushi said about the poachers and the danger, Gon isn't scared. He's excited. He's going to give it his all and if he fails this...then he deserves whatever he gets for it. If he's ever going to find Ging, he has to be able to control himself during a full moon. If he's going to catch up to Ging, he's going to need more power, more control. His father is considered a legend. Gon has a lot of work to go and that thought alone...makes his eyes blaze with anticipation and determination.

 _I'm coming Ging._

"Yes, you could say that." Zushi glances away from Gon, a slight frown on his lips and those brown eyes hold a trance of guilt. "It's because I spoke up about some concerns I had about you."

"What concerns?" Gon looks at Zushi, curious.

"...You'll see." Zushi doesn't look at Gon as the two boys walk in, Gon finally letting go of Zushi so he can open the doors for them to walk into a different room than the last time. It's just as big and just as empty, with Wing standing in the middle much like Gon found him Thursday. The reason why they're using a different room has probably something to do with Gon completely destroying the other one Thursday with his training.

"Hello Gon. It's nice to see you again." Wing smiles that carefree smile of his,those eyes closed and his shirt not tucked on the one side. "I see you've recovered quite nicely from your training Thursday. You look completely refreshed."

"Yeah all the bruises are gone and my muscles aren't hurting anymore! I'm all ready for whatever you throw at me!" Gon grins, moving his arm around in a circle, holding his shoulder. Zushi stands off to the side, sighing to himself. It really does hurt his pride. Zushi didn't say anything but he was completely thrown off by how bright and vivid Gon is today, despite the amount of strain he was put through Thursday. He was able to completely heal. His healing abilities are amazing. Why is Gon so far ahead of him? Zushi grips his fist...he'll just have to catch up.

"I'm glad to hear it. You're going to need that spunk for tonight. The real challenge begins tonight Gon...but first, there's a few things I need to discuss with you. Zushi has brought some things to my attention that need to be dealt with." Wing's carefree smile falls. Zushi keeps himself straight and his face strict but Gon saw the slight twitching of his muscles.

"Yeah Zushi told me he had some concerns about me. Is something wrong?" Gon doesn't feel like he's done anything bad, there's no twisting of his gut or fear. Gon is just curious.

"Zushi told me you've been becoming hot and hypersensitive recently."

"Oh yeah I have! I think it may be because of the full moon tonight but...then again..." Gon frowns, thinking about how he felt like that last night after Killua started talking to him all low. "I start feeling this way when I'm around Killua too."

"As I thought. Gon, how much do you know about the werewolf's mating rituals?" Wing's expression doesn't change and neither does Zushi's.

"Mito told me that I would know when I found my mate. I would feel it and the feeling would be so strong I couldn't hold anything back." Gon smiles, thinking about his aunt.

"...I suppose what she told you is true but she didn't explain too much. Werewolf's go through this period of searching and studying when they find someone who could be a mate. The more the werewolf's body reacts to the other, the more compatible they are with this person. If a werewolf finds that this person isn't their mate, the heat will stop and the person will not have any power over them. But if the person continues to show promise, the werwolf will become hot and weak and these feelings will build and build till the werewolf will not be able to control their actions. The mind, body, and heart has decided that this is their mate, and depending on if the werewolf is the dominate or not, will decide how they will act. But...There's a danger to this. Once the mate is selected, as I said, the werewolf won't have control. The werewolf will become exposed because all they will want is to mate with the other and claim the other as their life mate. It's such a powerful urge that's all they can think about and want. It becomes painful."

Gon listens intently, soaking in all this information. There's a frown tugging at his lips. He knows where this is going.

"...And you said this happens around someone named Killua. If this is the case then you are sizing him up to be your mate. This is dangerous, Gon. If you were to decided that Killua is a suitable mate, you will lose all control. You will be exposed. You might not even be alone with Killua and you might lose yourself. Gon...there are warning signs. If you get warm with just talking to Killua or if you start to get really hot while being around him, run away. It may be best if you stay away from this Killua in general. If you have him as a mate...You won't be able to keep a level mind. As your trainer, I can only give you this advise. If you want to be able to do your job as a guard dog then you must push these thoughts to the side. This is a dangerous world Gon. If you feel as if Killua may be the one, stay away. The closer you get to him, the more of a change you will lose control."

"So I was right...these reactions I've been having are because of Killua. I've been sizing him up, building that feeling Mito was talking about...I don't know if Killua is my true mate but it's possible." Gon frowns, his heart clenching. Wing thinks he should stay away from Killua...how could he do that? There's so much Gon wants to do with him and he still has to try to prove that his kind are more than dumb animals...but Gon gets Wing's point. If Gon goes pass the point of no return...he won't be any help to anyone and he will expose himself. Killua has that power over him.

"It's your judgment call but be careful. Touching is dangerous with Killua, especially since by the way Zushi described Killua, it seems he also looks to you as a mate. Your feelings are mutual and that could put you in heat unexpectedly. If it becomes to the point that you know you can't bare it, you have to get yourself out of that situation. I know I don't have much time to train you but if you get exposed now, there will be nothing you can do." Wing takes a deep breath. "I don't know about Killua, but most outsiders will not accept what we are. Can you really trust Killua with this information?"

"...I'm not sure." Gon answers honestly. Gon wants to believe Killua will be on his side completely but the way Killua has spoken about werewolves makes him a bit doubtful. Gon knows that exposing himself to Killua will be a gamble.

"Gon...If I get like you, I will do the same." Zushi puts a hand to his heart, those brown orbs serious. "I would...have to stay away. So if you must stay away, you must. And so will I."

"You must pick now, what is more important? Finding a mate, or finishing your job?" Wing's eyes become sharp as they stare Gon down. The young werewolf finds his ears and tail coming out, his ears flatten and his heart beating so fast in his chest.

"...Finishing my job." Gon's amber orbs shine as he locks eyes with Wing but something hurts inside. He came here to protect Kurapika and to get experience so he could become a hunter and find his dad. That's his goal but when he thinks of having to leave Killua behind to reach it...Gon doesn't like it. The young werewolf's tail wags. Maybe what he's doing is reckless but Gon believes that he can hold out a bit longer...if Gon doesn't kiss Killua then it should be okay. If Gon gets too warm then...he runs? Will that work? Gon bites his lip...

Does he really have to...give Killua away? Does he have to ignore these feelings to become a hunter and find his dad? But there's a chance that Killua would accept him. There's a chance that it would be okay to expose himself. Gon's not sure how big that chance is though. Gon knows Killua cares about him. He knows they're best friends but Killua is best friends with a centaur. Gon knows he'll be pissed when he finds out Gon has been lying and Killua can be spiteful.

"Then you know what to do." Wing closes his eyes. Zushi looks over at Gon before looking down at his feet, a frown tugging at his own lips.

"...I'm still going to see Killua. I don't want to stop being his friend. I can keep being his friend .and I can keep doing my job. If things get too bad, i'll do what I have to. But for right now, I can control it. I want to keep seeing Killua." Gon grips his fist, looking at Wing with those amber eyes full of flame. Zushi's eyes widen but they light up as well.

"Do what you must. I trust in your decision. But in the end, remember it was your decision alone." Wing opens his eyes and smiles, the tense atmosphere around him disappearing. "I've made some food for you and Zushi. Why don't we all eat and talk and have some fun? The full moon is a day to celebrate yes? We'll talk more about the details later. The more food you have in your stomachs, the better behaved you will be tonight."

"Some food sounds good!" Gon cheers, despite having just ate not too long ago, he could go for some meat. Gon doesn't know what tonight will entail. He doesn't know if he can keep himself under control and he supposes he should be worrying about that but he's not. He's worrying about this growing urge he has because of Killua. Wing said it will keep getting stronger to the point Gon wouldn't be able to keep his ears and tail in.

He'll be exposed, he would go into heat. Gon has seen werewolf's in heat before. Male or female, they get all flushed. Some beg and whine. Others growl and demand. They really lose it and all they want is to mate with the person of their choice. It's such a powerful feeling and now Gon is experiencing it because of Killua. Killua really could be the one for him. He could really be his true mate. Gon should be happy but he can't be thinking that...he might have to stop being around Killua because of it.

There's a lot of things that could go wrong and as the days go by, Something is building and building and Gon's not sure what's going to happen. All he knows is that...

He wants to keeps seeing Killua and all his friends. He wants to help Kurapika beat the spiders. He wants to become a hunter and find Ging.

And he doesn't want to abandoned anyone in the process, especially Killua.

* * *

The young werecat's white ear twitches when he hears the click of the phone next to him and the lost of Gon's breathing. Killua's eyes flutter open, his blue slanted eyes stay half lidded as he enjoys the feeling of his soft covers over his bare back. He doesn't want to move. Killua has never slept as good as he did last night. His muscles are so relaxed and he just feels...amazing.

Killua mumbles to himself as he gets himself off the bed, stretching by putting his butt in the air, his tail going out straight as he pushes forward with his arms, cracking his back. Killua sighs as he sits back up and rubs the back of his neck, glancing lazily over at the time.

12:00?

Killua's eyes widen and he jumps up in bed, running into his bathroom to take a shower. Killua has never slept in this late. He's almost positive Alluka has woken up before him and is worrying about him. She's going to be knocking on his door any minute now. It's a morning ritual for Killua to wake Alluka up so they can head downstairs and have breakfast together. He's never been so relaxed and enjoying rest so much that he would sleep in till 12.

It's all because of Gon.

Killua flushes as he gets into the shower, letting the hot water hit his back, a pang of arousal traveling through him as he remembers last night. That was so sexy. If Killua didn't feel this good he would think it was a dream. Gon was panting and moaning in the phone, touching himself and listening intently to what Killua told him to do. Killua really wanted to just run to Gon's apartment, break into his room and fuck him senseless. Does Gon even realize what he does to Killua? The werecat shakes his head. If he thinks about this he'll get turned on and he doesn't want to have to deal with that right before he sees his sister.

 _Still..._

Killua can't stop thinking about Gon. His mate. His...love. Killua needs him. He needs to claim him or it's going to drive him mad. He's going to kiss him and lick him and...ohh there's so much he's going to do to that boy. Killua's tail swishes restlessly as he washes himself off, wondering silently if Gon woke up feeling as good as he did. Killua licks his lips, thinking that Gon's cum is still on his chest and he didn't even wash himself-

Stop. Killua cruses to himself when his dick stands at attention from all his thoughts. His body getting warm. Killua quickly changes the hot water to the lowest setting on cold. Killua doesn't so much as wince as he lets the freezing water get rid of his arousal.

Killua has a lot to do today. He's going to get a lot of gold for his mate. He's going to get some strawberry cake too. He might...tell his sister today about Gon but he's not sure. After last night, Killua is just ready to have Gon. He's ready to get away from his family and to run off with him. He's ready to start this new life, a new beginning. Killua just hopes Alluka will be fine with it. He hopes that Gon will be fine with it too.

Killua is broke from his thoughts when he hears a knock at his door. "I'm coming." Killua gets out of the shower, drying his body off before he walks out and puts on some black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. He grabs his phone before Killua opens the door, his annoyance fading when he sees it's Alluka frowning slightly. "Sorry sis, I slept in."

"No that's okay. I thought maybe you were sick or something." Alluka searches her brother's face before she smiles. "I just woke up myself. It's a little late but maybe Canary will still make us breakfast?"

"Yeah, i'm sure she will." Killua runs his fingers through his damp hair, staring at his sister for a moment, his face getting red. "Um...after we eat breakfast would you like to come with me to do some errands?" Killua shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Sure!" Alluka's eyes light up. "What kind of errands?"

"I need to pick up some gold and flowers and the such." Killua shrugs his shoulders, trying to hide how his heart picks up speed just thinking about it. Alluka blinks.

"Gold? And flowers?" Alluka's eyes widen. "Brother are you going on a date?!" She squeals. "Is it with Gon?-"

"I'm not g-going on a date! And- wait why would it be Gon?!" Killua tenses, his eyes wide, his face catching on fire. Killua watches as Alluka has this knowing look in her eyes as she giggles. Killua swallows, a looming feeling overcoming him. He's seen that look before. Is it possible that...She already knows? Or is she just playing with him?

"There isn't anyone else is there?" Alluka's smile turns soft and Killua feels his heart beat faster. Now that he's accepted his own feelings, he's starting to realize maybe his sister wasn't as out of the loop as he was.

"Sis...do you..." Killua swallows, pointing at himself, he's blushing too much. " ...Know how I feel about him?" Killua tries to keep a straight face but when Alluka's eyes widen he feels like he's made a mistake. Maybe she was just teasing him-

"Big brother, you're admitting it?" Alluka puts her hands on her mouth, her eyes so wide and happy. " You finally realize your in love with Gon and you're going on a date with him-"

"No, i'm not and keep it down. No one can know about this okay?" Killua pulls Alluka in and closes the door, whispering. "I'm getting Gon gold because centaurs use it to express their want of a mate. I need your help in picking out some new clothes for tomorrow. I want to look my best...I want him as my mate Alluka. I know it's weird-"

"It's not weird! Not at all! Big brother, I'm so happy for you!" Alluka hugs her brother, jumping up and down, squealing. "I'll help you! I'll help make you look so good! Gon will fall right into your arms! This is what I've been wanting! I just knew you had deep feelings for him. I want him to be your mate too. I want him to be a part of our family."

"S-So you don't mind?" Killua hugs her back, letting out a sigh of relief, a warm feeling in his chest spreading. "You know what this means don't you?"

"We'll be running away." Alluka nods, tightening her grip on her older brother. "I don't care. You're not going to be happy here. I'm tired of seeing that hallow look, brother. This place has been killing you slowly. When Gon came into our lives...it was the first time in a long time I heard you laugh. The light you got back into your eyes was all because of Gon. Gon makes you happy. He makes us both happy so...lets run away, brother."

Killua takes a sharp intake of breath. A smile traces his lips and he closes his eyes, just enjoying this embrace. Killua feels giddy, excited. Alluka is with him. Alluka wants Gon to be his mate. Alluka understands him. He loves his sister. Alluka's approval was half of his worries. Now all he has to do is get Gon on board.

"You're the best sister ever you know that?" Killua smiles when Alluka giggles.

"I know." Alluka pulls away, those blue eyes so light and bright. It looks like she's about to cry. Killua understands. He's sure his eyes are watery too. After everything they've been through, it seems things are finally looking up. Gon is their escape. Gon has set Killua free. There's nothing holding him back. Not anymore.

"I just got to get Gon to fall for me. For real this time." Killua flushes, rubbing the back of his head. "you were toying with me weren't you sis? When you said I should act to make Gon love me so he would break up with Kurapika?"

"Yup. I was hoping that if you acted like you wanted him that you would reline that you actually do." Alluka chuckles when Killua glares at her. "But I think Gon does have a thing for you."

"I don't know. That's why I'm just going to buy a shit ton of gold and hope for the best." Killua takes a deep breath. "If he doesn't accept...I'm not going to give up. I can't...I need him sis." Killua blushes, staring at his shoes. His heart is beating so fast and he feels anxious exposing this vulnerability of his even if it is to his sister.

"Good. I don't want you to give up brother. I want you to be happy." Alluka smiles softly, getting Killua to smile back at her. "So lets go get some breakfast and get started!-"

There's a knock at Killua's door.

"Master Killua." The werecat knows that voice anywhere. Killua raises his eyebrow as he opens his door and as he thought, Gotoh stands in front of him, his face stone as always. "Your presence has been requested in the main building by your father."

Killua feels his blood run cold. Alluka tenses next to him and though Killua's stomach twist he doesn't let it show on his face. He has a feeling he knows what this is about-

"The mansion is surrounded. I would not recommend running master Killua." Gotoh says blankly but his eyebrows furrow.

"I wasn't planning on to." Killua grips his fist. He turns and puts his hands on Alluka's shoulders when she looks like she's about to panic. "It's fine. I'll come back and then we can go out like we planned." Killua gives her a firm look before he pats her on the head. "Stay here." Killua walks out with Gotoh, closing his doors.

Killua doesn't stay anything as he follows Gotoh, his blue eyes become dull and dangerous, his heart beating slowly in his chest. He can feel his blood prickle and his senses go on high alert. His tail twitches restlessly. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"My mother is throwing a fit isn't she?" Killua hums as he walks outside, his eyes narrowing at the butlers that indeed have his mansion surrounded. If he wanted to, he could kill them. But there's no point. He has to talk to his parents.

"Yes. Though I don't know about what, she seems to be upset about something you've done." Gotoh glances over at Killua before looking forward, his back straight.

Killua doesn't say anything else as they make it to the other mansion, It's been months since he's talked to his parents in person. There's a reason for that. Killua walks in and heads into the family meeting room. His mother and father are waiting for him. Killua feels himself stiffen at seeing his father, those blue eyes staring at him and his form still looms over his own. Of all his family, his father is who he respects the most. His mother can choke on her own spit and die for all he cares.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His mother shrieks, Killua's ears twitching in annoyance at such a high pitched sound. "Who is this Gon?! Why would you put them on the untouchables?! Is this a female you haven't told us about? I will not accept this!-"

"Calm down." His father growls at the woman, his teeth baring but this only seems to make her more flustered. "Killua, would you care to explain this? Who is Gon and why did you put him as an untouchable?"

"...Gon is a friend." Killua locks eyes with his father, not looking at his mother who's face scrunches up, her lip curling in disgust. His father just stares blankly back at Killua, those blue eyes studying him closely.

"A friend?! Killua you don't have friends! What have you been doing over there away from your mother?! Is this Gon one of your play things-" His mother starts yelling. Killua keeps his face blank, still staring at his father.

"A friend hm?" His father lifts his hand, putting it on his mother who looks at him in disbelief. "He must be special if you were to put him as an untouchable. Illumi has told me that you've only known him for about two weeks."

"Him?! Two weeks?! Why didn't Illumi tell me-"

Killua doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

His father puts a hand on his mother, squeezing his shoulder as he keeps staring at Killua. There's a tense silence between them. "Tomorrow I want you to bring this Gon here. I want to have him for dinner."

"What?!" Killua and his mother both say at the same time, Killua's eyes wide while his mother's device freaks out on her head.

"You heard me. We are going to have Gon over for dinner. He's going to meet the whole family." Those blue eyes are serious. Killua feels himself get pale.

"Father I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think Killua. I want to meet this boy and decide for myself if he deserves to be an untouchable. I am the head of this house hold. Though you are soon to be the head don't forget I still rule. My son, you made this Gon a part of the family when you made him an untouchable. Only family goes in that slot. You knew this and did it anyway. A boy you only have known for two weeks at that. I must trust your judgment so you must trust mind. You will bring him over here tomorrow for dinner. If not, I will override you and he will not be an untouchable. If you bring him and if I see what you see, he will stay as an untouchable."

"What? He can't stay as an untouchable!" His mother is screaming. She seems close to passing out. Killua is too.

"What happens if I bring him and you don't see favor in him?" Killua swallows. Bringing Gon to have dinner with his family? It's dangerous. They may try to kill him.

"I'll kill him!" His mother screams. "I won't let my baby hang around anyone who will be a bad influence. You're almost done with your schooling and-"

"We will kill him."His father says and Killua feels his heart clench. His breathing becomes uneven though he tries to hide it. If his father is saying it, he knows it's true. Killua keeps a straight face as he nods his head but really he's thinking of a way to get out of this. Can he run away with Gon before the dinner? His family was going to come after them anyway but...Killua has a feeling his dad is going to suspect him trying to get out of this-

"I do not want to hurt your friend." Killua blinks, looking up at his father who is looking at him with those blue eyes of his. The blue eyes he inherited. "All I want is for a nice dinner as a family. If you believe that Gon is worthy to be an untouchable, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. I will tell everyone to be on their best behavior. We will treat him like...well, better than one of our own."

"...I'll bring him." Killua straightens himself out, knowing that this is going to be bad but he has to do it. His father isn't stupid. The butlers will be watching him like a hawk, making sure he's not going to make a run for it before the dinner. Killua is going to be the head but his father is still in charge. There's a part of him that maybe...wants his father's approval on Gon? He knows his father would never approve Gon as a mate but if his father were to see how great Gon is...Killua's not sure. He's always looked to his father more than anyone in his family. His father earned his respect.

There's also a part of him that wants to show Gon off. He wants his family to see him. He wants to show them what he has. A light that they don't. A light they won't ever have.

There's stronger part of him that really doesn't want Gon to have anything to do with this place or his family. It's dangerous and scary. Gon's life will be in danger tomorrow.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." His father smiles, his mother looks like she's biting back another scream. "What does your friend like to eat?"

"He likes meat. He'll eat anything though. He's like a black hole." Killua shrugs his shoulders, finding a trace of a smile coming to his lips. His father catches this.

"Really? Well I'll be sure to get the butlers to make plenty of food." His father chuckles lightly and Killua lights up. He knows his father will like Gon. He just feels it in his gut. "I would ask you more about him but we'll see him for our self tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Killua nods his head and leaves the room. He can hear his mother having a bitch fit all the way out here. She's screaming and throwing things, clearly pissed that his father invited Gon to a dinner. Whatever. She's going to get over it. She's going to have to. Gon is staying. Gon is his. Killua swallows, thinking about tomorrow and all the shit that's going to go down.

 _You don't even know you're my mate yet and the shit has already started. I'm sorry but... I want you. I need you._

Hopefully they all can survive the Zoldyck dinner. Killua doesn't remember the last time they all ate together at a table. Killua sighs to himself.

Fuck his life. Why? Just why?

"Brother..." Alluka frowns when Killua walks into his room his face showing how pissed and worried he is. "What did they want?"

"They want to have dinner with Gon tomorrow." Killua closes his eyes when Alluka's face gets pale. He knows. It's bad news. Even if Gon is liked by his father...Killua is positive Illumi or any of his other siblings might try to kill Gon at the dinner table.

"W-What?! Why? How do they even know about Gon?" Alluka trembles.

"Because I did something stupid. I put Gon as an untouchable." Alluka's eyes widen but Killua keeps going. "Someone kept sending me Gon as a target. I flipped out. I didn't want anyone else to get him as a case so I put him as an untouchable to protect him. Now father wants to meet him and decide for himself if he's worthy of it."

"What's going to happen if they d-don't think he's worthy?" Alluka looks close to crying. She already knows the answer.

"They're going to kill him." Killua gives her a firm look when she whimpers. "I'm not going to let that happen. Whether Gon is worthy to them or not, I'm going to protect him and you. I won't let anything happen to him." Killua grips his fist.

"They won't let us run away will they? They won't let us get Gon out of here...they're going to make us do it." Alluka bites her lip. "Do you think they'll think of Gon as worthy?"

"..." Killua doesn't know. Killua wants to keep Gon on the untouchable. If Gon can prove himself, His father will approve it and Gon will never have to worry about being assassinated by a Zoldyck. At least that's what Killua is hoping for. "Lets go out sis. We have a lot of work to do for tomorrow." Killua groans. "He's not even my mate yet and he has to deal with our family. The dinner is going to be so awkward."

"It is..." Alluka frowns.

"I bet it's going to be the first time in years Milluki comes out of his room." That gets his sister to chuckle at bit and Killua is glad. The air is tense because they both know this isn't good. Killua can't panic though. He has to be steady for the both of them. Having dinner with their family isn't something they would want to do period. Having dinner with their family and Gon is something they never want to do. But it's happening. Tomorrow. "If Gon does become my mate tomorrow, I feel like our family is going to scare him off." Killua really, really hopes not. Gon won't have to deal with them too much...they'll constantly be a nuance but Killua just hopes Gon can accept this and become his mate. Killua will give him everything that he can. Killua wants to give the other male the world.

"I don't think they'll scare him off." Alluka smiles. "Gon doesn't scare at all. I thought you were going to scare Gon off and you didn't. I don't think Gon would stop being around us for nothing. He's amazing like that so I think...father is going to see worth in him."

"...I think so too." _I hope so._ Killua smiles, appreciating his sister's positive attitude when he knows, oh how he knows, she's scared to death. "Lets go out, get some new clothes for the both of us and get some ice cream too."

"Sounds great." Alluka smiles, walking out with her big brother. "You better get Gon as much gold as you can. He's worth it."

"I am." Killua grumbles, his cheeks heating up.

Despite the conversation he is having with his sister, his thoughts keep going back to Gon. Gon is bad luck. He has to be. All these things seem to be happening with him around. But despite the dinner and the danger...

Killua can't wait to see Gon tomorrow. He can't wait to have the other male in his arms. He can't wait to claim him.

No matter what happens, Killua will protect Gon. With his life.

* * *

"This is goood." Gon leans his head back, a wide smile on his lips. He lays in the large bath that's shaped like a square, the heat flushing his skin and face. Gon beams over at Zushi who is sitting across from him, his skin also red, the water coming up right below his nipples showing off his board shoulders. "It's not much of training though. Since I've been here all I've done is eat and relax." Gon frowns slightly.

"As Wing said, it's best for us to be as relaxed and full as possible before we turn. It will help in us controlling the beast." Zushi closes his eyes, his ears twitch on top of his head.

"I guess it makes sense." Gon smiles before he swims over to Zushi, sitting next to the other male, his black tail moving around in the water. Being here with Zushi, taking a bath with his kind, gives him a homely feel. "Hey Zushi, is something bothering you?" Gon tilts his head over at the other male, Zushi's eyes moving down to the water. After the first talk with Wing, Zushi has been keeping his distance from him and his eyebrows have been furrowed as if in deep thought.

"...Are you angry that I told Wing about Killua?" Zushi locks eyes with Gon, a slight frown on his lips.

"Hm? No. I'm glad Wing told me about mating. If not, I would have exposed myself, no doubt." Gon smiles but again it doesn't feel as easy as it usually does. "I know you were looking out for me."

Zushi seems to relax at that and he nods his head, those brown orbs shinning with this determination. "That was my intention. I just wanted to make sure that you understood...I will have to be careful as well around Alluka. It's not like yours yet but when I was around her, I could feel the starting of it."

"Ughh I wish we could just tell them." Gon whines, his black ears flattening on his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But-" Gon starts only for his ears to perk up when his phone goes off. Gon gets out of the bath , walking over to pick up his phone before coming back. Gon smiles. It's a message from Killua.

" _Yo. Tomorrow we're having dinner with my family."_

Gon's eyes light up as he jumps back into the water, keeping the phone high not to get it wet. Zushi moves his face away when he's splashed. Dinner with Killua's family? He gets to have dinner with them and meet the ones who have raised Killua? Gon feels excited. He wasn't expecting it.

" _Yay! That sounds like fun! I'll get to meet your mom and dad? And your other siblings?"_ Gon sends this message, only when he types the last part does he remember those blank, empty eyes. Gon frowns. That means Illumi is going to be there too. So far that's the only bad part about this dinner he can see.

"Did something happen?" Zushi raises his eyebrow.

"Killua said we're having dinner with his family tomorrow." Gon grins. "I've never met his family before so this is good. It's important to see Killua's family because if he becomes my mate, they will become like family."

"...Do you think I will be able to go as well?" Zushi questions, those brown eyes light up. "I want to meet Alluka's family...There has to be kind members just like Alluka. They can't all be like Killua."

"I don't see why not!" Gon beams. "It's good for you to meet them too!" Gon chuckles when Zushi starts to get flush. "You should text Alluka."

"...I suppose this is our free time..." Zushi starts to mumble to himself, his face still red as he gets out of the bath, unlike Gon he grabs a towel to cover his naked body before walking over to get his phone. Gon watches him before his phone starts to shake in his hand.

" _It's going to be a drag. I'm just saying, don't be thinking this is going to be something really fun. It's my family. Mother is going to be bitching the whole time."_ Killua sends this.

" _That's just it Killua, it's your family. I want to meet your family so it is going to be fun."_ Gon sends this back as Zushi gets into the bath. Gon wants to know about Killua's family life. He want to know more about him. Killua told him not to get involved with his family issues but Gon wants to be involved in everything Killua is. He wants to be there for both Killua and Alluka.

"Ah, she has messaged me..." Zushi mumbles, sinking into the water, his eyes glued to his phone and a smile tracing his lips.

" _Idiot. So what's up? Did you finish your training? Since you're texting me and all."_

" _No. I think the real training is going to be throughout the night. Right now I'm taking a bath with Zushi, preparing for it!"_ Gon smiles sending the message. He's been so busy today that he didn't realize he hasn't been able to talk to Killua at all. The other male hasn't been sending him messages either though. Gon blinks when Killua starts to call him. Gon's tail starts to move around in the water from his excitement, his heart picking up speed, his amber eyes lighting up as he answers the phone.

"Killua!" Gon cheers.

" _What the hell are you doing taking a bath with that guy?"_ Killua growls. His voice is deep and angry. Gon's smile falls at the tone and his ears flatten in confusion.

"We're taking a bath together to get relaxed for the training coming up-"

" _Why do you have to take one with him though? And why is your training at night? Does that mean you're staying the night there? You're going to be exhausted tomorrow. There's a lot of stuff going on! You're going to be falling asleep on me."_ Killua snarls. _"Gon, you can't be fucked up like you were the last time while having dinner with my family. Where are you? I'm going to pick you up. You can do this training some other time-"_

"I can't!" Gon's eyes widen in panic. Killua can't be around him. It's almost time. Gon can feel it in his blood. The full moon is close upon them. "I have to do this tonight! I promise I won't be messed up like I was yesterday. I'll be awake and I'll keep up with you. I'll be my best for your family-"

" _Why does it have to be tonight?"_ Killua presses. _"Why do you sound like you're frighten? Your breathing has picked up speed, Gon. I can sense it. What's going on?"_ Killua's voice gets even darker.

"Nothing is going on, Killua. This training has to be tonight. I'm not frighten, I just..." Gon licks his lips, glancing over at Zushi who is staring at him intently, frowning. Gon blinks when Zushi takes the phone from Gon, he sighs before he starts to talk.

"If Gon were to leave this training session my master would feel disrespected and would leave. My master came all this way just to train Gon, so Gon must listen to my master and train when he says it's time to train." Zushi speaks firmly, his voice not giving anything away.

" _Alright. Could you tell me why the fuck you're in the bath with him? I'm sure he can bathe himself."_ Killua sounds like he's bristling.

"Gon insisted that I bathed with him." Zushi's eyebrows furrow and he winces after saying that when he can physically feel the darkness seep through the phone from Killua. "It would save time and be more fun...Why are you upset?" Zushi swallows but he keeps his voice so firm that no one would know he's sweating.

" _So what? Are you one of Gon's sluts huh?"_ Killua's voice has gotten even lower. Zushi finds the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Zushi flushes at the language and what he's suggesting.

"N-Nothing like that! Think of me as nothing more than...Gon's servant. It's my job to keep him safe and out of trouble. I do not want to mate with Gon and he doesn't want to mate with me. We're like brothers." Zushi flushes at the end, glancing over at Gon to see if he went too far saying that last part. Zushi tenses when he sees the million watt smile Gon is giving him and those bright amber eyes.

" _...Gon doesn't need you. He has me."_ Killua seems to have calmed down a bit but his voice is still sharp.

"I understand that but he's...he's my friend as well. I want to be there for him. Killua, I know you don't like me but if the reason you don't like me is because you think I want to mate with Gon, get that thought out of your head. I'd like to get along with you." Zushi's ears twitches on the top of his head as he listens intently to Killua. There's silence for a moment.

" _If you want to 'get along' with me, you can start by getting out of the bath with Gon. I don't want you ever taking a bath with him again."_ Killua snarls.

"Done." Zushi stands up from the bath, the sound of dripping water can be heard as he gets out. "Gon, here's your phone. Killua wants me to get out. I'll finish up after you."

"Aw okay." Gon frowns as he takes the phone, watching as Zushi wraps himself in a towel and walks out of the room "Why did you want Zushi to leave Killua?"

" _I've told you before. I don't want you showing your body to just anyone. You just met this guy."_ Killua sounds irritated, like Gon should know this. _"I know you said you use to take bathes with just anyone at your old home but..."_ Killua is getting flustered. Gon's ears twitches on top of his head as he listens intently to his mate interest. _"Your kind has a tendency of mating with multiple partners. I don't want him taking advantage of you."_

"Zushi wouldn't take advantage of me and he wouldn't mate with me either. Like he said, he's like my brother." Gon's chest warms and he smiles to himself...Is Killua jealous? Now that Gon understands that Killua looks at him as a mate, he's starting to understand his anger that he gets when he spends time with other males. Killua is worried Gon will mate with others. Gon's heart beats faster at the thought and he gets warmer, and it's not from the heat of the bath. Gon's eyes widen in realization. That's why Killua got mad that Zushi was in the bath...Gon feels proud of himself and a bit powerful. Gon's tail starts to move underwater and his eyes get bright.

" _Still. You don't see me taking bathes with Alluka do you? You're not a child. How can I trust your judgment anyway? You went out with Fucking Hisoka when you were weak. Piss poor judgment of character."_ Killua growls. Gon feels warmer. There's something possessive about Killua's tone and there's a part of Gon that loves it.

"But I wanted to take a bath with Zushi-"

" _Why?"_ Killua snarls, his voice getting darker. Gon can't help to smile even though Killua sounds like he could kill him and Zushi.

"Because I miss having company when I bathe. If you were here, I would have asked you to take bath with me." Gon's ears twitch when he can sense Killua calm. "If I could take a bath with Killua everyday, I wouldn't need to take a bath with anyone else." Gon smiles to himself when he hears Killua's breathing change slightly. Gon feels his own heart beat faster at him speaking his feelings and he bites his lip. His body...it's acting up again...

" _W-Well...uh..."_ Killua stumbles with his words before he coughs. " _I-Idiot."_ He manages out but Gon can just imagine that cute blush on Killua's face right now, those blue eyes lighten up. Gon licks his lips , feeling an excitement build. _"Just wait a little bit then."_ Killua mumbles before he takes a deep breath. _"Don't take it too far tonight. I don't care if you're going to disrespect this guy or whatever. You need to able to function tomorrow."_

"I will." Gon grips his fist. "What time do you want me to come over?"

" _I'll pick you up at around...eh lets say about nine in the morning. That way we'll have plenty of time to do things and I can somehow get you prepared to face my family."_ Killua groans, his voice going back to normal. That darkness leaving him.

"Nine is fine!" Gon beams. "And you're going to give me my surprise tomorrow right?" Gon gets out of the bath, his body already being washed, the heat starting to get to him.

" _Yeah. Not telling you when though."_

"Aw come on Killua! You should give me my surprise at nine!" Gon beams. "And you should give me a hint-"

" _What did I say Gon?"_ Killua purrs, getting Gon to tense. _"If you kept asking-"_

"Ack! I won't start up again, i'm just so excited Killua. I've been thinking about what it could be and everything." Gon's ears flatten.

" _You're never gong to guess."_ Killua sounds like he's smiling but it's strange.

"I bet I could." Gon puffs out his cheeks in stubbornness, taking what Killua said as a challenge. Killua chuckles and it sends butterflies through Gon's stomach.

"Of course you do." Killua's chuckle has done something to him. Talking to Killua has done something to him. Gon is starting to feel sensitive and all he wants to do is get closer to Killua. Gon takes a deep breath. He has to control this. If he doesn't...he can't be around Killua anymore.

"I woke up feeling really good." Gon finds himself saying, Killua's chuckle dying on his lips. He can tell the other male is listening to him intently. "I think I always want to hear your voice before I go to sleep." Gon smiles to himself, closing his eyes, remembering the torment he was in last night only for that all to disappear while talking to Killua. The other male has this calming affect on him. He also has the ability to make him really angry. Killua can do a lot of things to him. Maybe Gon should have realized sooner that he was looking at Killua as a mate interest. Gon's body becomes too hot at the thought of Killua being his mate, the idea of Killua being all his, forever. They'll never be apart and they'll always be able to take bathes together and talk and hug and-

" _...I want to hear your voice...when I go to sleep too..."_ Killua mumbles, and it's almost shy. The air has changed and Gon is too hot and his heart is beating too fast and he can feel his blood pumping-

"K-Killua I have to go. We're about to start training. I'll see you tomorrow at nine." Gon says quickly, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

" _Huh? Oh...alright."_ Killua sounds like he's frowning, or at least disappointed. _"You better have a functioning brain tomorrow at nine or I'm going to tickle the shit out of you."_

"I-I'll be functioning! Don't tickle me Killua!" Gon frowns at the idea and he can already sense the smirk that's on the other male's face.

" _Then you better not be fucked up~ Or i'm going to start and I'm not going to stop."_ Killua is serious. Gon swallows, despite the fact that the tickles aren't appealing, the idea of Killua holding him down as he runs his skilled fingers over his flesh makes Gon's tail wag and his ears flatten when he gets too hot and a pang of arousal goes through him.

"Okay bye Killua. Got to go!" Gon hangs up the phone, not waiting for Killua to say goodbye. He takes deep breaths, feeling the blush on his cheeks. Gon squirms when he notices that he's gotten hard again.

"Gon, are you done talking with Killua?" Zushi asks through the door.

"Yeah I am." Gon's ears perk up at Zushi talking to him. There's an urge in him like last night but it's not as strong. Gon got off the phone fast enough. Gon walks over to the shower head in the room and turns on the cold water, letting it cool him down. To his relief that strange feeling slowly starts to fade away and his reproductive organ becomes soft by itself.

"The moon is about to come up." Zushi comes into the room, a hint of urgency in his voice. "We need to lock ourselves into a room with Wing." Zushi licks his lips, his pupils are constricted. Even though the cold water has calmed that need to be touch, his blood is still boiling. It's almost time.

"Right." Gon nods his head, walking out of the room with Zushi, his breathing becoming uneven. Gon can feel his teeth get longer and sharper.

"...Gon do you have a splinter in your side?" Zushi can't help to point out as he walks by Gon's side, glancing over at the other male, a frown turning his lips.

"Huh?" Gon blinks, his voice getting lower as he looks down at his side. His pupils constrict more as he looks intently, catching that something is indeed in his side. Gon uses his nails that have grown longer to dig into his side, the thing bothering him now that he knows it's there. He digs, his nails cutting into his flesh like paper and he's able to latch on to what ever is in his side. Gon yanks it out, his ears twitching as he stares at the purple thread in his hand.

"What is that? Did you lay on something?" Zushi frowns at the purple needle as the two walk into the room, Wing already waiting for them. Zushi gets to work on chaining the door and putting some furniture in front of the door.

"I don't know. I didn't feel this pierce my skin." Gon sniffs it before he shrugs his shoulders and throws it off to the side. He has bigger things to worry about right now.

"Gon, quickly." Wing motions for Gon to come closer, he's holding a large chain and Gon already knows what it's for. Gon nods and moves quickly, hearing his bones starting to crack on their own. Wing doesn't say a word as he puts the large chain around Gon's neck, securing him to the wall. He does the same for Zushi before he walks over to the door. Gon's eyes widen when Wing drops a pouch in front of the door...Silver falling out of it, making Gon sweat. Wing really isn't taking any chances.

"You must keep control Gon. This is important. If you can keep control while the full moon is out, you have a chance of defeating the spiders. If you can not, then you won't be able to. I must warn you Gon. If you lose control, if you put yourself or us in danger, we will take any action necessary. We will hurt you. We end up killing you. That is the risk."

"I know." Gon swallows, feeling a growl at the back of his throat as his bones keep breaking and he's sweating and twitching. This feeling is overwhelming him. It feels like his blood has been replaced by battery acid. Wing chains himself up next to Zushi. Both of them are sweating just as much as Gon. The moon's light comes in through the window, shinning on them. Gon growls, this feeling over taking him. He can't fight it anymore. Gon cries out as his body contorts, the sicking sound of bones cracking and popping back into place fill the room, the heat spreading out from Gon's core as his body is covered in hair, his jaw coming out, his teeth becoming jagged, and his body growing three times his size.

In Gon's place, a black wolf growls, trying to bite at the chains that are around his neck, those amber eyes that contrast against his black fur are trembling, unsteady. Where Zushi was, a brown wolf who's ears are flatten and eyes are closed, breathing heavily. In Wing's place is a large black wolf only slightly bigger than the brown wolf, it sits, breathing hard, his tail moving slowly but the wolf's black eyes are steady.

The largest wolf growls and yanks at the chains, snarling, using it's strength to rip the chain out of the of the wall, letting the dangerous monstrous wolf go. The brown wolf's eyes snap open at the sound and he growls at the black wolf in warning, nipping at his tail.

Gon turns on Zushi, baring his teeth and snapping his jaw shut close to the other's face, those eyes trembling and burning, the desire of destruction and blood lust painted in those amber orbs. Zushi barks in response, baring his own teeth, his tail wagging. Wing doesn't do anything, those black eyes narrowing.

Gon sniffs at Zushi's face, those amber eyes slowly still but there's that wild look that hasn't left. Gon sits down, his tail thumping against the floor making it feel like he could break the floor with just his large tail. Zushi puffs air out of his nose, sitting down himself, the wolf calming a bit. Gon whines as he paces back and forth, the large chain and the wall that was hooked to it being dragging around like it's nothing. Zushi barks a response, and Wing growls getting Gon's ears to flatten. Gon puffs air out of his nose as he curls up next to Zushi. The large black wolf starts to push the brown wolf with his large paw, Zushi growling in response getting Gon to nip playfully at his leg. Zushi gets on top of the other biting at his chest but not enough to cause real damage. Gon starts to bark, wiggling under the weight of Zushi but he's able to knock Zushi off, though those amber eyes are playful, that unsteadiness is starting to come back-

Wing growls at Zushi, the brown wolf's ears flattening before he barks at Gon. Gon whines and flops himself down on his side, laying his head down, his ears flattening. His large tail moves slowly, impatiently. The three wolfs sit in silence for a moment, raw power radiating off of them, the air thin. At any moment it feels as if it could snap and the wolfs could turn wild.

Gon's ears that were flatten, perk up suddenly. The large wolf gets up, sniffing the air, his ears moving. Wing and Zushi do the same, trying to point out what Gon has just picked up on. Gon starts to growl, his amber eyes becoming almost black, nothing but animalistic rage. His eyes tremble, unsteady,wild.

Zushi starts to bark frantically when he sees this. When Gon doesn't' respond to it, Zushi growls and runs towards Gon, breaking free of his chains. The large wolf snarls, charging Zushi and knocking him to the side with his power and massive size, taking a large chuck out of Zushi's back with his teeth while doing so before Gon jumps through the wall, falling down five stories into the night. Gon lands easily, the ground breaking in from his weight and power. Gon howls before he takes off running full speed, growling and snapping at the air, the large wolf barging through anything in his way, including trees. The trees get ripped from the ground and fall by the large beast and the rage behind all his movements.

Zushi howls after Gon as he jumps after him, his brown eyes unsteady from the pain of his ripped flesh on his back but he's already starting to heal. Zushi runs after Gon, barking as loud as he can, running as fast as he can to keep up with the crazed male. Wing jumps after both of the younger males, barking out an order for Zushi to follow. The brown wolf whimpers but there's a resolve in those brown orbs as he picks up the pace, running as fast as he can, barking with more urgency and warning. Gon snarls in response. It tells Zushi all he needs to know and with a heavy heart, he picks up the speed, running as fast as he can with Wing by his side but it's not enough.

Gon is faster. Even with the piece of wall and chain flying behind him as he runs. He won't listen to Zushi's barks or howls. He's focused on one thing and one thing only. This feeling in his chest, this presence, this threat. As Gon knocks another tree out of his way, the large wolf enters into a clearing, those wild eyes locking into the figure standing out in the open. Amber eyes lock with black.

In Gon's crazed state he can not tell who this person is but he just knows he's a threat, he's no good. Gon wants to rip him to pieces. He wants to destroy, destroy, destroy. He wants to taste blood. He wants this person's blood. Gon can smell it, the blood that pumps through this beings veins and he can hear the quiet beating of the heart that keeps this person alive. Gon could feel this presence all the way back at the hotel. The urge of destruction took him over and now he can't get pass the haze of his rage as he looks at this being who is standing as still as a statue.

Gon snarls, walking closer towards this person, bending his back, ready to pounce and rip his throat out.

"How unexpected. A werewolf so close to the city, and on a full moon." This person speaks blankly, not a ounce of fear. If not for the beating of his heat, the wolf would have wondered if this was a person or something not alive like a doll. "That is an interesting eye color you have." This person flicks his wrist and Gon can make out something purple between his fingers.

Gon growls, hating the voice, hating the person, wanting to rip and tear and eat his flesh. Gon charges, his razor sharp teeth bared, the weight of this massive animal breaking into the ground, leaving indents as he runs. Gon jumps, ready to maul this person and rip them to shreds only for the man to jump out of his grasps. Gon is just as quick as he jumps following him.

He snaps, almost latching on this guys leg only for the man to kick him, sending him flying back down to earth. Gon lands without any issues, growling as the man lands a couple of yards away from him. Gon notices that he doesn't have those purple things in his hands anymore but he could care less. Gon runs after the man, ready to dig into his flesh but the man starts to flee. Gon howls as he picks up the pace, his eyes focused on the retreating black blur and the retreating black blur only. Gon leaps when he gets close enough, almost knocking the man down but he's fast...

Not fast enough.

Gon growls in satisfaction as his teeth sink into the flesh and bone of the man's arm. It feels like he's bitten into a rock but the tissue breaks behind his massive strength. The man makes no sound of pain as he punches Gon in the forehead with his other arm, the force is enough to rip Gon off of his arm but he took a chuck with him. The werewolf swallows the flesh greedily, wanting more blood spilled. Gon's eyes widen when he catches that the man has turned his attention on him, the uninjured arm changes in a flash and before Gon can even think about what happened he's jabbed in his side by the strange appendage, getting flown across the air, knocking into a tree and uprooting it.

Gon feels his blood flow out of him but he doesn't know the damage nor does he care. Gon takes off running after the man who is retreating again, growling and snapping, his eyes are black. He's not going to get away. Gon will stop that sound. The sound of this man's heart beating. It's driving him mad.

This man is bleeding heavily, he's leaving a trail of blood and it smells sweet to Gon's ravaged nose. The black wolf is getting closer, closing in on his kill. He notices that his prey has changed his other hand again and Gon is sure he's going to turn around to attack him again-

The man turns and throws something at him. Gon jumps out of the way, his senses on high alert as he dodges the hit and jumps to finish this man off. Gon smells it in that instance. Sweat. Just a little bit but it's enough to make Gon howl in triumph. This man is sweating. He's becoming afraid or excited. Either way, Gon is getting excited himself. He's never wanted to end a life as much as he does now. The feeling that urges him on isn't human. It's the killer instinct he's been born with and the rage of an abused animal.

The man dodges Gon by jumping on a tree and using it to kick off to get farther away from Gon. The large wolf chases, not going to stop till there's nothing left of this man-

Zushi howls and it's a howl of desperation. It's filled with so much emotion that Gon's ear twitches and his eyes get lighter in recognition. Gon glances back, seeing Zushi close behind him, those brown eyes pleading. Gon looks forward...this man is running out of the forest. He's going to escape-

Something is starting to pull at him. A consciousness. Zushi's desperate cries causing Gon to slow down, just enough so the brown wolf can finally tackle Gon, pinning him down by his weight. Zushi growls in Gon's face, baring his teeth. Gon snarls back, watching as the man runs out of the forest. He tries to get out from Zushi but soon Wing is also on him. Wing bites into the back of Gon's neck, getting him to growl and buck, but he can't get away. Zushi hesitates for a moment but when he sees that Gon is still fighting against them and that wild look hasn't left, Zushi snarls and stomps his paw down on Gon's head.

Zushi keeps doing it, till he gets to the rips. Zushi pounces, pushing with all his weight, snapping Gon's spine. The black wolf howls in pain, whimpering, those amber eyes becoming watery. The nerves in his back pinch and the muscles rip from the bone of Gon's spine tearing into them. The black wolf can do nothing but whine and whimper, not able to move. Wing lets go of Gon and bites into his neck more firmly, dragging Gon's body on top of Zushi who has gotten on his stomach.

Zushi strains to stand up with the weight but he does. They start to run back, Zushi not as fast but he's able to keep good pace with Gon whining on his back. The incredible pain has brought Gon back though. His amber eyes gain that light that's watery from the agony. There is no longer a haze blocking his judgment. There's no longer that wild desire to tear and to destroy. There's just the sharp sensation in his back and the dull beating of his heart.

Gon messed up and he messed up badly. He's not sure who he was attacking but he damaged them. He got too close to the city. The humans could have heard and that human that got away will surely tell others what he saw. Gon doesn't know why he lost it. Gon feels his spine slowly move back into place, new bone being formed and the muscles coming back together. When Gon is able to move again he jumps off of Zushi and runs next to him. Gon gives Zushi an apologetic look...the brown wolf nods his head but those brown orbs look sad.

Gon doesn't question when Wing takes them back to the hotel, Gon able to follow after him with a clear mind. The three wolfs get back it another room. Wing won't look at him. Gon's ears are flatten and his heart hurts. He doesn't know what came over him. He just sensed a familiar presence and it set him on fire and he lost it. It's hard controlling himself on a full moon...

Gon blinks when he feels a soft licking at his ear. He looks over at Zushi who is licking him. Gon would be smiling if he could. The comfort is appreciated and soon Gon is curling next to Zushi, his eyes slipping shut. He just wants to sleep now. He's worried if he stays up any longer he'll make a mistake like he did back there.

 _I've... really messed up, haven't I?_

* * *

Illumi slows his running down, glancing back just in time to see the large black wolf be mauled down by two other wolfs. Illumi takes note of this before he walks out of the forest, holding his arm that's barely attached to his shoulder. His blood stains the ground as he walks and Illumi feels lightheaded but he walks slowly, just holding his arm that is attached by mangled flesh.

There is no pain on Illumi's face but those black eyes do hold something-

"S-Sir, are you okay? I heard the howling and oh my god your arm! It's another werewolf isn't it?! We need to get you and ambulance and call-" A human passerby starts to freak out, his face pale. Illumi glances around carefully. He was the only one who saw.

The human chokes, his eyes wide when Illumi makes one step, shoving his hand through his throat before he grips and rips out the trachea. The man gurgles on his blood, it bubbling up in the opening in his neck before he falls out on the floor, foaming by the mouth before those eyes finally lose light.

Illumi tosses the bone to the side. He stares at the dead body and soon those lips twitch into a smile. It's warp and his teeth show. "Such power..." Illumi coos, glancing back at the forest. He could use will use him. He is the tool. He is a puppet to be wielded. There's a possibility that wolf wasn't Gon. There's a possibility that Gon is dead but Illumi will know tomorrow. He'll find out if he has his tool at the dinner.

Illumi starts to chuckle and it feels strange even to him, he reaches up with his blood soaked hand and touches his smile. "When was the last time I felt...fear?" He chuckles more before he suddenly stops. His expression goes blank once again as he digs with one arm into the ground before throwing the human body in the hole. No one else witnessed. For now, no one will know about the werwolves but him.

Illumi has become damaged but he can ask a favor of Hisoka. He would have used a puppet but they wouldn't have cut it. He had to get a needle in the beast, deep enough that it will stay when the person changes back into their human form. No puppet would have lasted a second against such a beast. Though Werewolves are the strongest during the full moon, this one was different. It was clear that the beast was wild and mad with blood lust but it was not stupid. The wolf dodged and it watched Illumi closely. It wasn't mindless like the others Illumi has killed.

That's what makes this wolf so dangerous.

Illumi walks off into the darkness, the full moon shinning down on him, casting his shadow. Illumi holds his mangled arm and he hums to himself, silently hoping that his arm doesn't fall off on the way to Hisoka.  
He owes that man twice now. Once for putting the needle in Gon for Illumi to track and now for this. Hisoka will fix him. Though Illumi has a feeling he's not going to make his price cheap or something that he's going to want to do.

Oh well.

It's almost time. Illumi can't wait to see Kil at the dinner table tomorrow and hopefully he will see Gon as well.

If so, Illumi will have his tool.

* * *

Killua tosses and turns in his large bed, the ears on the top of his head keep twitching and his tail is flopping down on the mattress out of his irritation and restlessness. The werecat sighs turning on his back, staring up at the ceiling, a frown pulling at his lips.

He can't sleep.

Not that this is anything new but the feeling in his gut is. He feels like he could throw up but he doesn't gag. His stomach is twisting in knots and his senses are on high alert like there's a threat. There is none. Killua has stalked the mansion and outside. There's nothing here. Alluka is safely asleep in her bed. There's nothing wrong here...

Killua's stomach turns and he sits up in bed, glancing over at his phone, remembering how Gon just abruptly hung up on him. Killua was a little pissed off at him for doing that but mainly he was disappointed. He wanted to talk to the other more but he understands the boy needs to do his training. But right now there's something nagging at him, a gnawing feeling in his bones that makes him itch. There isn't a threat here so...is Gon okay? Killua bites his lip and he reaches for his phone, once again trying to call him. He feels lame but he can't calm this feeling in till he talks to the other male. Once again it goes to voice mail.

"Damn it." Killua snarls as he gets up from bed and starts to pace in front of his bed. Killua has no idea where Gon is. He wouldn't tell him. Now Gon might need him and he can't do anything about it. Killua doesn't know if this feeling is instinct or if he has it because Gon is his mate and what threatens him, threatens Killua.

Killua growls, flopping down on his bed, trying to think of what to do. He's tempting to call his brother and seeing if he can track Gon's cell phone so Killua can find the other male. Just when he's about to, his ears twitch when he hears something outside. Killua glides over to the widow and peers out. The butlers are talking excitedly one of them being Gotoh. Killua's eyes narrow at this and get opens his window and jumps out, landing silently right next to Gotoh. All the butlers immediately stop talking and do a slight bow.

"What's going on?" Killua can't hide his irritation.

"Master Illumi was attacked." Gotoh answers, his face stone as he locks eyes with Killua. "He was damaged pretty badly if the report is accurate." Gotoh looks at the other butlers before nodding. They leave the two be. "He came home with his arm barely attached."

"You think it's someone out for revenge?" Killua's eyes widen slightly at the idea that his brother most likely lost an arm. Who ever did this must be powerful, powerful enough to be a threat to even Illumi. "Has Illumi put in this man's death wish?"

"The funny thing is that master Illumi won't say what happen. Your mother has been pleading with him to talk but he hasn't. Apparently master Illumi has a way to heal his arm and he's about to go out again in his condition."

"That is weird." Killua's eyebrows furrow. Why wouldn't Illumi say who did it? Does Illumi want to kill this person by himself? Killua gets that but Illumi is putting the rest of family in danger if they don't know who the threat is. Killua licks his lips, that twisting feeling in his stomach coming back. Why does he have a bad feeling about his? It's not like Killua is upset his brother got hurt, if he didn't have this feeling, he would be laughing.

"A few of the butlers are to follow Master Illumi to make sure he makes it back home safely in his condition. So far that's all we know." Gotoh's eyebrows furrow. "The damage done to his arm seems to be have been done by some kind of animal."

"..." Killua glances up at the full moon before shaking his head. "Illumi isn't stupid enough to approach a werewolf on a full moon. I doubt a normal animal could cause that damage though." Killua frowns. Something isn't adding up. It doesn't sound right but the butlers aren't stupid. You can easily tell if a wound is caused by a blade compared to teeth. Illumi must have came mangled.

If it was a werewolf, why wouldn't have illumi said so? If it's a werewolf they're suppose to alert the city. Something isn't right and Killua can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

"Yes, it is troubling." Gotoh frowns slightly. "But as of right now, we can't do anything and we can't alert anyone in till master illumi speaks about what happened. We can't alert the city In till we have an eye witness."

"I know." Killua nods his head. "... Thanks for the information. You're dismissed." Killua jumps up, using the mansion's structure to climb back up to his room, hopping in the window and shutting it behind him. Now Killua is even more restless. The werecat picks up his phone and tries to call Gon again. When it goes to voice mail, Killua doesn't know what to do. This feeling is eating at him. If there was a werewolf where was it? Is Gon...was he around that area? Killua can't anymore. A werewolf on a full moon will eat anything. Gon is strong but if that werewolf was able to damage his brother...that werewolf will be able to kill Gon. The other male said he was training at night, did that training involve them going outside? Killua regrets not questioning Gon more. He got so focused on Zushi that he didn't get all the information he should of.

Killua's breathing is picking up speed and his pupils become longer and slanted. He wants to run to Gon but he doesn't know where to run to. It's awful, how he feels. Killua tries to call Gon one last time, if he doesn't' answer...he's going to wake up Milluki and make him track Gon's phone-

Killua's heart stops when Gon picks up. The werecat lets out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding as he listens to the deep breathing on the other line.

"Gon?" Killua licks his lips, his tail twitching.

" _...K-Killua?"_ Gon's voice sounds hoarse as if he's hasn't had anything to drink. Killua doesn't like it, his stomach twists and his fingers twitch.

" _Gon tell me where you are."_ Killua takes a deep breath. _"Are you alright?"_ Maybe Killua sounds like a nutcase right now. He's not sure. He's been calling Gon throughout the night and right now it's six in the morning. Gon could have just been training and the bad feeling he got was from Illumi being attacked but something doesn't seem right about that.

" _...I'm okay."_ Gon's voice sounds strained. He coughs in an attempt to clear out his throat. _"I would have answered your calls sooner but I was in training-"_

"I want to see you." Killua frowns, that gnawing feeling not leaving him. _"Now. Where are you?"_

" _But Killua I'll see you soon. I need to wash off-"_

"I want to see you now." Killua repeats, firmer, his heart beating faster. Killua probably isn't getting any points with Gon right now. The werecat wonders briefly if Gon is thinking he's crazy.

" _...I'll get ready then."_ Gon's voice still sounds strange but there's a hint of a smile on his lips. _"I want to see you too Killua. It's been a long night. I want to just curl up next to you. Just hearing your voice...it makes me happy."_

Killua feels his heart skip a beat and his face heats up from Gon's words. There's this warm, light feeling in his chest that spreads and all he wants more than anything is to hug this stupid boy senseless. Gon is alright. Nothing happened to him. He's alive.

"You're just as embarrassing as always." Killua grunts but he can't keep the smile out of his voice or the relief. "Where do I pick you up?"

" _Um..."_ Gon is quiet for a minute before he speaks. _"Do you know where the small park is?"_

"On the other side of the city? The one with those strange bird seats?"

" _Yeah! Can you pick me up there?"_

"Sure." Killua's tail twitches in irritation that Gon won't let him see where he's been training but at the same time, Killua can't be complaining. He's been nagging the hell out of the other male and keeping taps on him like a stalker. Killua feels like his mother. "I'll get ready and come to you. Be ready in about twenty minutes."

" _I can do that."_ Gon beams and Killua relaxes more. _"I'll see you then Killua. Have my surprise ready!"_

"Nope. You're going to have to wait longer."

" _Meanie."_ Killua can't picture Gon pouting cutely like he does, getting Killua's body to warm. _"I'll hurry up and get ready. See I told you I'd be functioning!"_

"Barely. You sound tired as shit." Killua grunts, picking up on the exhaustion in Gon's voice.

" _I am tired but I will be fine. I got some sleep last night."_ Gon takes a deep breath. _"I'll see you in a little bit. I need to wash up, i'm all dirty."_

"You do that." Killua feels anxious to pick the other male up. "See ya." Killua hangs up not waiting for Gon just like the other male did to him last night.

Killua didn't tell Gon about the werewolf because he doesn't want the other male to try to seek the beast out. Gon likes werewolves and he would probably do something stupid like that. Killua just wants to get to the boy and make sure he doesn't' do anything that would damage him. The werecat gets everything ready. It's a little early but he's going to take a shower and dress in that outfit his sister helped him with.

Killua will wake Alluka a little later. The werecat wants to spend some time with his mate alone to calm his heart more.

Killua still doesn't understand what's going on with Illumi but it doesn't' matter. Killua only cares about Gon and his sister. The rest of the world could burn up in a fire for all Killua cares. If there's a werewolf, whatever. It will be killed sooner or later. Strong or not, werewolves are stupid creatures. It will give itself away and it will be exterminated. Simple as that.

Killua has Gon and Gon is alright. The fate of his brother and that nuisance of an animal mean nothing.

Most likely Illumi will kill the werewolf. He probably wants to do some experiment to it and that's why he hasn't said anything. If Killua gave a fuck, he'd probably feel sorry for the stupid beast.

The werewolf picked the wrong man to bite.

Killua rolls his eyes at the thought as he gets into the shower. His thoughts quickly go back to Gon and all the things that are happening today. Gon is safe now but if Killua doesn't play his cards right, Gon won't be by the end of the day.

Killua is going to try his best to be affectionate. He's going to try to show his feelings and be forward. He needs to be with Gon or he won't get the idea. Killua wants to kiss Gon and to feel his bare skin against his own. He wants to quell this restless feeling.

He wants to wrap Gon in his arms and keep him from the rest of the world. Killua has found his light and he isn't looking to share with anyone. Not Zushi, Not Hisoka, not Kurapika...

Just thinking about Gon becoming his mate makes his skin set on fire. He's not sure he's going to be able to control himself. If Gon rejects him...Killua can't give up. He won't. Alluka looked so happy and...if he's honest, he couldn't just nod his head and let Gon slip away from him.

If Gon accepts...Killua is going to have a hard time. Killua can already feel his heart beat faster at the thought and how his face heats up and how happy it makes him. Killua will do something embarrassing. He knows he will. The assassin doubts he'll hold back and he might just fuck the boy then and there.

Killua's body becomes on fire and he closes his eyes, letting the water fall on him as he washes himself. The dark restless feeling being replaced with an anxiety, and impatience and a worry about how the boy will react to his declaration of love.

Killua wants him so bad. Gon drives him crazy. Those amber eyes have haunted him and now they're all he can think about.

Killua really...really wants him.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews! I'm flattered by the declaration of love for me and this story. This story may be a bit more gory then my other one but I like being able to write like this. Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Gon throws his phone to the side after Killua hangs up. The young werewolf is laying next to Zushi's bare body, the other male still out. Gon is hurting. And he's hurting badly. His throat is raw from all the howling and barking he did last night and his back...every movement sends a sharp pain down his spine. Gon licks his lips, the lingering taste of blood and flesh still there and when he licks his teeth he feels a hunk of flesh still caught up between his canine and another tooth.

Gon slept through the rest of the full moon and was awaken by Killua's calling. A part of Gon wanted to tell Killua to leave him alone. He feels so bad but he told Killua he would be alright for today. He has to be. He's meeting Killua's family and he wants to do that. He wants to have dinner with them. There's a part of him that feels like he doesn't deserve to go out and have fun with Killua and Alluka, not after losing himself and ripping someone apart. Gon can't remember who the person was, can't remember a face, it's just a black blur in his mind. Gon wonders if everyone knows about them now and they're searching for the werewolves to kill.

Gon sits up, his ears perking up when Wing stirs. The older man sits up, his eyes tired for a moment before they focus on the younger male. Gon's ears flatten, his amber eyes dulling with the acceptance of what Wing is going to say to him.

"...You lost it last night and you exposed yourself to someone. Word has probably spread like wild fire." Wing's black tail thumps against the floor, his eyes are closed now and his lips are in a tight line.

"I know." Gon says quietly, licking his lips. "How can I fix it? There has to be a way I can fix it-"

"You can't. There's nothing to fix. The damage has been done. The whole city will be looking for werewolves and though we can hide what we are, it becomes all the more dangerous." Wing watches as Gon glares at the ground, not angry at Wing, angry at himself. He grips his fists hard enough that he makes himself bleed and Gon rejoices in the pain. "Do you remember Gon, why you lost it?"

"I sensed something. A familiar presence that I didn't like. I just remember everything getting hazy and all I wanted to do was kill. I wanted to kill that person, Wing. I wanted to rip him to pieces and eat him." Gon admits, trying to recall the fuzzy feelings of last night. "I almost followed him out in the open I wanted him so bad."

"...Did you know that man?" Wing questions, taking a deep breath. The older male seems just as exhausted as everyone else. He's not damaged like Gon is though.

"I think I did but I can't remember his face now. Did you get a good look at him Wing?"

"I didn't. I was focused on getting you and by the time we caught up, he was out of the forest." Wing is quiet for a moment. "Gon...Though you lost it and attacked a person, it was deliberate. You were unstable yet a controlled unstable. What I mean is, you didn't run out of the forest to attack humans, you ran through the forest with the goal in your head to kill _that_ man. You didn't try to kill us, only get us out of your way. You did not fail Gon and I don't blame you for this."

"I didn't fail? And you don't?" Gon's glare falls as he looks at Wing with wide, confused eyes, his ears perking up. "But...But I lost it. Even if I did have that one goal in mind, I couldn't stop myself-"

"I think you just had bad luck. I believe that if you know that man, he must have done something to you. You lost it because of that and that reason alone. There are certain people that if they showed up on a full moon I might not be able to control myself either. Think Gon, is there anyone that you dislike? Hate even?" Wing looks at Gon seriously.

"um..." Gon tries to think of someone he doesn't like. So far he's gotten along with everyone except... Gon's eyes widen. Black eyes flashing through his mind."Illumi!" Gon gasps, a feeling of satisfaction and doom hitting him all at once. He remembers now, through that dark haze of last nights memories, He sees those blank eyes and that statue like body. It was Illumi, the reason he lost it, the person he ripped and ate his flesh. The lingering taste in his mouth belongs to Illumi.

"You remember who it was?" Wing sees the recognition in Gon's eyes.

"Yeah...Illumi, Killua's older brother." Gon frowns deeply. Why was Illumi in the forest? Illumi only saw him in his wolf form so...does he know about Gon? Does he know he's a werewolf? Is he going to tell Killua? But Killua didn't treat him any different on the phone...Did Illumi die from blood lost? If he didn't die, has he told anyone he's seen werewolves?

"By the look on your face, I can see this is a problem." Wing frowns. "Gon, things have gotten a lot more complicated. Me and Zushi are going to have to move away from this forest just in case this Illumi person tells the poachers and the city he found werewolves in this forest. But things have gotten even more complicated for you. If Illumi doesn't know the werewolf was you, then it's not so bad. If he has figured out that you are a werewolf...things could become deadly for you. If he tells Killua, if he tells the rest of his family or the city, they will corner you."

Gon's amber eyes shake slightly, a stubbornness there, a frustration, a irritation. A part of him is happy he was able to bite into Illumi, another part hates he wasn't able to finish him off. Illumi might not know it was Gon but if he does know, would he tell Killua? Gon is sure he would alert the city and then the whole city would know what he is and then Kurapika would know and then he couldn't do his job anymore-

"I have some advice Gon and you can take it or leave it. I have respect for your father and I have come to find you have great potential, and you carry a hope for our kind. I don't want to see you die here. You can get another job, Gon. This one has become too risky. If you wish, you could travel with me and Zushi...He's taken a liken to you and I know he'll be sadden if we would leave you. What do you say, Gon?" Wing tries, smiling gently.

Gon stares at Wing for a moment, thinking hard about what he's said and what he's offering. It would be the smart thing to do. It would be smart if he abandoned this job and just got another one. He could become a hunter that way. But it's not what Gon's going to do. He's not going to leave Kurapika alone to fight the spiders. He's not going to run from Alluka and Killua. He's not going to leave this place when he doesn't even know for sure if Illumi knows it's him. Gon will stand his ground. He's not going to be bullied out of this place because of what he is.

He's going to change their minds about him. He is. And if Killua hates him, if he doesn't like who he is, or he still thinks of werewolves as dumb animals, then Gon doesn't need him either. Gon knows he likes Killua but the other male also knows that Killua has been trying to dominate him. Gon wants to spend time with Killua, he wants to be around him but with the threat of going into heat, Gon has to think of some way to make it so he doesn't. Maybe if he thinks of all the reasons why Killua won't make a good mate, it will slow down the process and maybe stop it completely.

Gon will conquer this challenge. He isn't running. Maybe this choice will end up killing him but that's not what he's thinking about. He's thinking about beating this. He's thinking about living and protecting Kurapika. Gon has decided.

"Sorry Wing, but I'm going to keep this job. I'm going to fight the spiders and protect Kurapika. If Illumi tells the city it's me, I'll fight with all I have. I'm not going to be chased out of this city. I'll find out tonight if Illumi knows I'm the werewolf and if he's told anybody." Gon's amber eyes shine with fire and he grips his fist. "I'll plan what to do after today."

"You still want to stay here-" Wing starts, his eyebrows furrowed.

"And so do I." Gon blinks, looking over at Zushi who has just woken up, those brown eyes shine with their own fire. "Master...I don't want to leave Gon when this failure is his fault as much as mine. I didn't stop him fast enough. I will stay by Gon's side today and if worse comes to worse...we will fight. I don't want Gon facing this alone."

"Zushi..." Wing stares at the younger male for a moment, a frown tugging at his lips.

"I won't let anything happen to Zushi. We're a pack." Gon smiles over at the other male. "And don't beat yourself down Zushi, if it wasn't for you, I would have kept going after him. Your howling made me slow down."

"I suppose but still..." Zushi mumbles but his eyes light up at Gon calling him a part of his pack and for praising him.

"...If you're set on doing this, just be careful. Be wary of this Killua, Gon. You have to be even more wary of him now." Wing locks eyes with Gon, giving him a firm look.

"I know..." Gon frowns but he doesn't lose that fire. "I'm about to get ready to meet Killua with Zushi. We're going to be hanging out with him and his sister and then later we're going to a dinner with his family. Illumi will be there. If he didn't die that is. I'll know if he knows it's me then."

"Maybe he won't know its you..." Zushi says, hopeful but there's that frown on his lips.

"Do what you must but Gon, Zushi, come back to me safe." Wing opens his eyes, giving them a serious look, those black eyes get lighter when he looks at Zushi, a affection there that Gon has seen in Mito. "If need be, howl for me. I will come to fight with you."

"Master..." Zushi swallows, knowing what that means. If it comes down to a fight tonight, Wing is willing to die with them. Gon isn't thinking about death, but Zushi is. He knows it's a possibility. Or maybe Gon knows they could die, but he just doesn't care, he's just not scared.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that. I'm hoping we can have a fun dinner with his family. I've wanted to meet them. This would mess the dinner up so bad." Gon sighs, before he stands up, wincing from the pain that shoots up his back. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You should too Zushi."

"Yes I will. We're all dirty and I feel...yuck. I wouldn't want her seeing me like this." Zushi mumbles to himself as Gon walks out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom.

Gon looks at himself in the mirror, taking in the cut on his side that's closed now but was open and bleeding last night. He turns and looks at his back, where Zushi pressed and broke his spine is a large purple bruise. Gon has dried blood on the side of his mouth and his body is darker from laying in dirt.

Gon gets in the shower, hissing when the hot water hurts his bruised back. Gon works quickly, getting the dirt that's caked in his hair and nails out and washing over his sore body.

Killua is going to be angry when he finds out that he's a werewolf. Gon knows. Killua might try to hurt him. Killua will probably yell at him. That's all okay. But Gon wonders if Killua's face will contort with disgust or hate when he looks at him. He wonders if he'll call him a 'mutt'. He wonders if Killua would try to kill him. Gon wants to believe that Killua wouldn't but he can't think like that.

Killua is a danger in a couple ways. The fact that Gon thinks of him like a mate makes it so he could go into heat and get exposed. The fact Killua hates his kind and thinks of werwolves as dumb animals that don't matter...and the fact that Killua said if Gon lied to him again, he would never forgive him. This all makes him dangerous.

Gon wonders if Killua would be angry or happy if he knew that he attacked his brother. Gon wonders if Killua would be angry if he killed Illumi last night. There's a lot of things Gon wonders about but after everything that's happened, all these bad feelings and worries, Gon just wants to have fun with Killua.

He's not going to kiss him, he's not going to touch him, he's going to keep his distance but still have fun. And If they do get close and Gon starts feeling warm...he'll just think about how Killua thinks of his kind as being stupid animals. That should help cool him down. He's going to have to fight fire with fire. Gon has to get control of himself around Killua and he needs to try to redirect Killua, Gon is going to show him he's not going to be submissive. Gon has had time to think about it and the lowness and darkness Killua uses, the possessiveness and trying to tell Gon what to do is traits of an alpha. Gon is not gong to be dominated.

Gon is going to give Killua a run for his money. He's going to show him, despite the heat Killua puts him through, Gon isn't stupid. Gon is still a little upset Killua lied to him about kissing. He's been doing mate things with him without Gon even knowing. Killua is sly so Gon has to be just as sly.

Gon isn't going to roll over and die if Killua attacks him because of what he is. Gon will fight him. It will be hard and he can tell by the way his heart clenches that it will hurt inside but Gon is here to finish his job.

If Killua gets in the way, Gon has to remove him from his path.

Gon swallows down the bile that comes up from the thought and he takes a deep breath. He doesn't want that to happen. He really doesn't. He just wants to have fun with Killua. He just wants to be around the other male. He just wants Killua to...know who he really is and accept him.

Gon really likes Killua. He wants to be a part of his family and see how everyone is like. He wants to take bathes with him and eat with him and watch movies and sleep with him. He wants to train with him and rough house.

When Killua kisses him, Gon wants him kissing the boy who is a werewolf, and not the boy who is a centaur. When Killua hugs him, Gon wants him to be hugging the boy who is a werewolf. Gon wants to show his true self and he wants to be embraced.

Gon hugs himself, a soft blush coming to his face. He's tempted to just tell Killua himself before Illumi does. But Gon's not sure if Illumi knows and telling Killua when he doesn't have to would be stupid on his part. Gon just wants him to know. He wants to know if Killua could really be his mate before this hurts even worse. The idea of Killua not wanting him anymore because of what he is, it hurts. It's painful.

Because Gon may very well be in love with the true Killua but Killua may be in love with a fake Gon. _But like The Oreo said...if he really loves me, it won't matter what I am. He'll see that it's me and accept it, just like The Oreo did._

Gon turns off the water and gets out, shaking the water from his hair before he walks out of the room, looking for his clothes. He finds them on the seat that's next to the square bath Zushi and Gon were in last night. That's another thing. Gon starts to dry off with a towel that was hanging up before putting on his clothes. Killua made Zushi get out. Gon likes taking bathes with others but he was being truthful when he said that if he could take a bath with Killua, that's all he would need. But Gon also likes being able to bathe with his kind and if Killua is jealous, he should admit to that and stop being sneaky and admit that Killua thinks of him as a mate. If Gon didn't have this dilemma, he would have already told Killua he likes him as a mate interest. Killua is being sneaky about it and Gon doesn't like it.

Gon sighs, getting all his clothes on before leaving the room. It's been about 30 minutes so Gon is going to be late meeting Killua up at the park but Gon couldn't move much faster. Zushi is waiting for him, dressed in a plain brown shirt and some jeans. He fiddles with his fingers and tilts his head at Gon.

"I don't have many clothes...these are the best I have. I'm not sure if Alluka will like this style though-"

"You look great Zushi! That shirt makes you look buff!" Gon beams, his tail wagging when Zushi flushes. Alluka and Zushi. Now that's refreshing. It's so sweet and Gon is sure there is a happy ending for them. Unlike himself and Killua.

"Y-You think so? Do you think she likes buff?" Zushi rubs the back of his head as they walk out of the hotel together. Both hiding their ears and tails.

"Bye Wing!" Gon shouts. He gets a 'bye Gon' in response before the door shuts behind them. Gon turns his attention back on Zushi. "I think Alluka likes you and you're buff so I think she likes buff." Gon smiles. Zushi eyes light up and he rubs his arm.

"Good then." Zushi sighs in relief as the two males walk towards the city, towards the park where Killua is suppose to meet them. "...Are you feeling okay Gon?" Zushi frowns, looking over at him. "Your back...?"

"It healed properly. It's just really bruised right now but that's alright." Gon smiles over at Zushi. "You did what you had to. I'm just glad you stopped me from making it out of the forest."

"..." Zushi stares at him for a moment before looking forward. His brown orbs get glossed over. "There have been times I wish I could just go crazy and destroy everything in sight. They make us out to be such monsters, why not give them what they want? But I think about Wing and despite how hard life is, I wouldn't want to leave Wing. And now I wouldn't want to leave you. The humans have taken everything away from us, now we must hide in the shadows and pretend to be what we are not. I get why you want to be in the light. I understand why you want to expose yourself and be true to who you are. I've grown to hate all outsiders. They're the reason for what has happen to our reputation and our race. But after seeing how you befriend them even though they are cruel...and the hope you have, it makes me want to be like that too. I want to...be real for Alluka. I don't care of any other outsider would look at me in disgust but if she would...it's a painful thought. I know you must feel the same way about Killua. Whatever happens tonight, I'm with you." Zushi finishes speaking, giving Gon this firm, sincere look.

Gon feels his heart swell and he has to stop walking to hug the other male. "Zushi you're a great friend, and the closest thing I have to a brother." Gon smiles and he pulls away so he can lick Zushi's face, the other flushing from the shows of affection."I can't picture Alluka looking at anyone in disgust. I really believe that she'll be understanding of what we are. Don't worry about the dinner or being exposed. Today, I want you to have fun with Alluka and to enjoy yourself. After last night, it'll be good for the both of us." Gon beams, Zushi smiling himself, and his heart lifting.

"Y-Yeah. Let's do it."

The two boys walk side by side, a calm air between them and Gon can't help that his mood has been lifted by Zushi. He really is like a brother. Almost his same age and his kind. Zushi also understands what he's going through and is willing to stay by his side.

They are together in this. Gon will make sure it doesn't end badly for Zushi.

Gon beams despite the pain in his back when he sees Killua at the park, leaning against a small tree, his arms crossed and this look of irritation painted on his expression. "Killua!" Gon cheers, waving his arm at the other man as he comes into his line of vision. Gon caught how those blue eyes light up before Killua glares at him.

"What took you so long? You kept me waiting for twenty minutes-" Killua starts, stopping when his blue eyes fall on Zushi who is walking next to Gon. The assassin's face scrunches up. "What's he doing here?"

"Zushi wants to hang out with us too." Gon smiles even though Killua is clearly not happy about this.

"You just spent all night with him." Killua snaps, glaring over at Zushi who is frowning slightly. "Why do you have to be up his ass?"

"I want Zushi to hang out with us Killua." Gon puts a hand on Zushi's shoulder, Gon's eyebrows furrowing. "He's not up my butt either. That would hurt."

Killua stares at him in disbelief before he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just no." Killua's eyebrow twitches before he looks up, glaring at Gon. "I didn't say Zushi could come to my home. Don't just invite people to my home. Who does that? You can't just decide for yourself that he's coming. It's my home, and my car. I say you can hang out with him some other time. Come on, Gon." Killua starts to walk towards the car waiting for them.

"I didn't think it would be a problem because Zushi wants to be friends with you guys too. If Zushi can't come then I'm sorry Killua but I can't go with you." Gon's amber eyes don't lose that stubbornness when both Zushi and Killua look at him in surprise. "You can't get me without Zushi."

Killua opens his mouth before closing it. He scowls, grinding his teeth. "Fine. Whatever. He can come. Damn." Killua huffs. Those blue eyes hold displeasure and Gon can just feel the heat of jealousy.

"Yay! We're all going to have fun!" Gon beams, knowing his tail would be wagging as he jumps on Killua, wrapping his arms around him, burying his head into that firm chest. Killua tenses but quickly relaxes and wraps his arms around Gon, a sigh leaving him. Gon closes his eyes, feeling his body warm only a little bit at the embrace. Gon can do this. He's starting to think that the full moon was making it harder on him to keep it together. He hopes anyway. Gon can't help his smile when he hears how fast Killua's heart is beating. Killua is affected like him as well. "Your good morning hug." Gon pulls away, beaming when he sees the faint blush on Killua's cheeks and that scowl hasn't fallen.

"Weirdo." Killua mumbles but those blue eyes are staring into amber intently. Gon blinks when the other male touches his cheek, rubbing his thumb against the soft flesh there. " You got bags under your eyes. You didn't sleep at all. I'm sure Alluka can give you something that will keep you up. What did you do for training?"

"We mostly ran around in our true forms." Gon smiles. It's not a lie. At least not by itself. "We fought each other a bit too."

"Who won?" Killua raises his eyebrow, still focused on Gon. Those blue eyes pierce through him and make him yearn for more touch. But Gon fights the urges. He fights Killua's charm. Remember, he doesn't know what you are.

"Zushi did!" Gon beams, looking back at Zushi who starts shaking his head.

"N-Not at all. I needed help from Master Wing." Zushi frowns. It's strange talking openly what happened last night with Killua right here but he doesn't understand it. Because Gon is a liar. "I couldn't have defeated you without his h-help." There's a hint of guilt in those brown orbs.

"You teamed up on him?" Killua lets go of Gon when he turned his attention on Zushi.

"We had to. Gon is just so powerful. It never ceases to amaze me." Zushi's eyes light up with admiration. Killua scowls when Gon smiles at Zushi.

"Alright. Let's get going. This place gives me the creeps." Killua huffs, trying to get Gon to walk towards the car.

"The park?" Gon blinks as the three boys walk towards the car that's been waiting for them. "Why? It seems nice to me." Gon looks around, sniffing the air involuntarily, trying to see if he senses anything off but he doesn't. It looks like a normal little park.

"Tell me that's not creepy as fuck." Killua points a bird thing in the middle of the park, the mouth is wide open and it's eyes are wide and rusted from years of being outside giving it red look. On the bird's head there is a strange hat. "I don't know why any little kid would ride this thing-"

"You can ride it?" Gon beams, running over to the thing and getting on top of the bird only for his eyes to widen when it tilts forward. He grabs onto the side that has handles jutting out of its head before he pulls back up. Gon's eyes light up.

"Gon that thing looks like it's about to break." Zushi speaks up as he watches the teenage boy start to rock back and forth on the demonic looking bird thing, the spring that's holding it squeaking.

"Of course you would want to get on it." Killua rolls his eyes but he chuckles when Gon keeps rocking on the thing, looking so amused over something so simple and childish. "You're just like a kid."

"Am not!" Gon protests, glaring over at Killua as he keeps rocking on the bird. "Killua you're just jealous of me right now."

"Really? I'm jealous? You look like a dumb ass ridding on a rusted, creepy bird that's made for preschool kids."

"That's the voice of someone who is jealous, Killua~" Gon teases, chuckling when he gets Killua's eye to twitch slightly.

"Gon you weigh too much for that thing." Zushi tries again, his eyebrows furrowing when the ride keeps creaking.

"Get your fat ass off the bird Gon. You're breaking it." Killua smirks when Gon glares at him.

"My butt is not breaking this! I think you're both jealous of me because I can do this and you can't."

"No, That's not it."

"It's really not."

"I can go all the way back and all the way forward!" Gon chuckles, having too much fun with this.

"Why is this even a thing?" Killua puts his hands on his hips, watching as the other male bounces back and forth. Those blue eyes follow him side to side. Despite his teasing and how stupid Gon looks, Killua can't help to smile, Gon's bright smile is contagious. Zushi chuckles lightly from the other werewolf. "Gon you're about to fall on your ass-"

Just when Killua Is saying this, the children's ride gives way, the concrete holding it in place ripping out of the ground. The werewolf shouts in surprise and excitement as he's thrown off the thing, the broken ride flinging him like a sling shot, his amber eyes bright as he does a flip in the air and lands easily on his legs. He winces from his sore muscles but he turns and grins back at Killua and Zushi who are chuckling.

"Welp, you broke it. Good job." Killua smirks, glancing down at the sad excuse for a child's play thing.

"I think this could be easily fixed." Zushi tilts his head and reaches for the bird.

"Yay! If we fix it, I can do that again-"

"Nah it's broke." Killua stomps his foot down on the bird, breaking off its head.

"Noooo! Killua why did you do that!" Gon shouts as he runs up to the other male, frowning at the headless bird now.

"I've been wanting to do that since I was five." Killua chuckles in dark glee as he stomps down on the bird again, breaking off a wing.

"Killuaaa that was so fun and now you broke it!" Gon pouts, pushing the other male when he was about to stomp it again.

"You broke it first stupid, I was just finishing the job-" Killua shoves Gon back, those hands lingering longer than they need to on Gon's board shoulders.

"Zushi said we could have fixed it!" Gon puffs out his cheeks, glaring at Killua.

"I think we still can we, just have to get some glue-" Zushi tries.

"No it's pretty dead." Killua lifts up his foot to kick it, Gon grabs his leg to stop it. He tries to lift it to throw Killua off balance but the other male easily kicks him with his other leg, getting Gon to let go of him.

"What did the bird ever do to you?" Gon pouts, wishing his back wasn't hurt so bad so he could be more of a match for Killua.

"Just let it happen, Gon. The thing was going to die anyway, I'm just putting it out of it's misery."

"Gon, maybe we should just let it go." Zushi frowns when he sees that look in Gon's eyes.

"Never!" Gon jumps to tackle Killua, the assassin side stepping him easily. Gon doesn't give up though. He turns on his heel, acting as if he's going to punch Killua in the chest only for him to do a hand stand and kick him instead. The assassin is taken off guard and it's kicked back a couple of feet. Gon can't help to beam in triumph, returning his leg from its out stretched position. Now Gon is just keep himself up in a hand stand, straining his neck to look up at Killua.

"Big deal. You hit me. My turn." Killua smirks, he freezes for a moment though, those blue eyes seem to slide down Gon's body, the werewolf now aware that his shirt has fallen down, revealing his stomach to the other male. Gon feels his skin heat up at Killua's intense gaze and for a moment, Gon forgets what they're doing. Killua snaps out of it before him and in a blink of an eye he's right in front of him.

"Oh crap-" Gon can't move fast enough, Killua kicks his arms, the poor boy landing on his face, his shirt falling down, covering him again.

"Crap is right. You can't handle this." Killua coos, using Gon as a step to get over to the broken bird. "Time to finish it off~"

When Killua stepped on his back, right on his bruise, Gon couldn't help it. The young werewolf cries out in pain and it's sharp and it aches. Killua almost trips over his own feet when he hears it and whips his head over to Gon, his lips turning in a frown. "What the hell was that? I don't weight that much." Killua has lost that playful look in his eyes though when he sees how Gon winces to get up. "Is something wrong with your back?"

"It's okay-" Gon starts, not wanting Killua to start worrying about him but the assassin is too fast for him. He's already behind him, lifting up his shirt. Gon closes his eyes, waiting for Killua to say something. Killua stares at his back for a long time before he reaches out, brushing his fingers over the bruise. Gon winces, his muscles tensing up even from the gentle touch.

"Damn that looks bad." Killua's voice is laced with guilt and anger. Killua glares darkly at Zushi getting him to tense. "Did you do this? This looks more like abuse than training to me. His back has been damaged badly. It looks like you could have fractured his spine." Killua snarls, his pupils getting longer, Zushi tensing from the threat in his eyes.

"T-That is...I..." Zushi stumbles over his words, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be mad at Zushi, Killua. I deserved it." Gon gets up, straightening his back, his face scrunching a little from his pain but that's it. He smiles at Killua to reassure him but the assassin doesn't look pleased. "I learned a lesson from training and it's made me stronger."

"I doubt you deserved that. You could have been paralyzed." Killua grabs Gon's wrist, pulling him closer. "Don't be all moving around with an injury like that. Don't try to fight me when your back looks like that you idiot." Killua scolds him, those blue eyes looking him over. "I'll get Alluka to put something on it...really, every time I turn around you're getting yourself hurt." Killua sighs, his thumb rubbing Gon's wrist.

"It's not too bad, I heal fast." Gon smiles at Killua's nice touches and those blue eyes that are showing concern for him.

"Still. One of these days you're going to get an injury that can't heal." Killua narrows his eyes at Gon when his smile is just as bright and those eyes still hold that fire. "Are you sure you want that guy coming with us? He almost broke your back." Killua glares over at Zushi who is standing tall but those brown orbs are laced with guilt.

"I do want him coming! Like I said Killua, it was a part of training. I'm fine. Zushi knew what he was doing." Gon beams, his heart beating faster when Killua's hand brushes down his wrist, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers. Their hands fit perfectly and Gon can't help to notice that Killua's hands are a little sweaty.

"Ugh Fine." Killua rolls his eyes, before he starts to pull Gon along. "Let's get out of here and wake my sister up. We have a lot of ground to cover today-"

"What about the bird?" Gon frowns, halting his walking to look down at the bird that lays in pieces.

"It's pretty much broken Gon." Zushi admits, walking till he's next to the other werewolf.

"Yeah it's dead, so leave it." Killua starts to tug Gon, wanting to pull the amber eyed male away from Zushi.

"I think we should bury it." Gon looks at Killua determinedly, halting their movement again.

"Gon no."

"We should!-"

"Why should we? It's not even alive! It was a crappy children's toy-"

"Well I'm burying it." Gon huffs, ripping his hand from Killua's so he can walk over to the bird and he bends down. He winces from bending his back but he starts digging into the dirt with ease-

"Don't hurt your back over this. Here." Killua grabs Gon by the hair, the young werewolf freezing up allowing Killua to lift him up and out of the way. Gon blinks when Killua gets in his place and starts to dig. "You're so stubborn and stupid you know that? Hurting yourself over something stupid like this." Killua mumbles to himself as he works. Zushi starts digging out the remainder of the concrete so they'll be able to put the bird into the hole Killua makes.

"I want to help too." Gon tries but Killua bangs his head against Gon's when he tries to get next to him. "Ow! Killua-"

"Don't bend that back Gon." Killua gives him a firm look. "You're going to hurt yourself. What if you break your spine? Then you can't do shit."

Gon opens his mouth only to close it. He wants to say that even if he were to break his spine, he would be able to move in a couple of days. And he did break his spine last night but because of the full moon he was able to heal in minutes time, it didn't stop him from being sore though. Instead of arguing with Killua, Gon watches as the other male digs, watching as his muscles shift under his blue shirt as he works.

Killua is on his knees digging and Gon's eyes are drawn to the purple cloth that is showing from Killua's jeans lowering from him bending his back. Gon swallows and feels that heat start to return as Killua digs deeper into the ground, his upper body is now in the hole while his lower body still at the top, his back arching to reach. Gon finds that he can't stop looking at Killua's muscles or his butt that's in the air, the assassin is flexible. Gon feels his stomach tighten and he has to close his eyes, an urge coming over him. Oh no. Oh nononnono. He's getting too hot over something so small. Gon takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to leave now.

Think of something bad. Gon thinks about the dream Killua and how he called him a pet. He thinks about how Killua thinks of his kind.

Gon takes a deep breath, the overwhelming urge leaving him slowly as he opens his eyes. Killua gets out of the hole just when he's opening his eyes. "There, you happy?" Killua grunts, looking irritated. "Because of you, I got all dirty. This was a new shirt too." Killua grumbles, pointing to his blue shirt that Gon is just now taking in. It's tight on the boy and that's why Gon was able to see his muscles so well. Even though it's dirty it still looks good on Killua.

"I am." Gon smiles as Zushi starts to throw the pieces of the bird into the ground, just going a long with Gon's strange whim. "I didn't ask you to do that for me though Killua, I was going to do it-"

"Just say thank you, idiot." Killua flushes, annoyed.

"Haha thank you Killua." Gon can't help to chuckle at his friend, getting Killua to turn red.

"Cheeky bastard." Killua grunts and watches carefully as Gon helps Zushi push the dirt back into the hole. Gon bends down by his knees, keeping his back straight so Killua doesn't have a fit. "Alright we buried it. Let's go-"

"Should we say something?" Gon tilts his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I think we should say something." Gon chuckles to himself, loving how roweled up he can make Killua.

"Um...You were fun while you lasted?" Zushi offers but even he can't help to find the humor in this.

"that's good Zushi! Let me think...You did a good job entertaining people!"

"Is this really happening? Is this a thing?" Killua blinks. "Alright I got something. Rot in hell demon bird."

Gon gives Killua a look before he waves at the pile of dirt. "Bye! We'll miss you-"

"No we won't."

"I'll miss you." Gon nods to himself, feeling satisfied with what he's done before turning on his heel and walking with Killua and Zushi to the car.

"It's only fucking eight in the morning and you've already destroyed a child's thing and made us have a funeral for it." Killua can't help to chuckle, shaking his head. "You're so crazy."

"I didn't destroy it Killua, you did." Gon points a finger at Killua who grabs it and squeezes it.

"Don't be accusing. I'm preempt sure it was you who killed it-"

"You stomped it's head off!" Gon glares when Killua smirks, those blue eyes lighting up In that playful manner as they all get into the car. "Zushi! Didn't Killua destroy the bird, not me?" Gon looks to Zushi for assistance.

"Um..." Zushi looks between the two, Killua glaring at Zushi while Gon looks at him with those bright eyes. "You both kind of destroyed it. Killua did more damage though-"

"Shut up Zushi, no one cares." Killua huffs when Gon's eyes brighten up.

"Ha! See Killua? You killed it-" Gon laughs in triumph, spitting in Killua's face by accident.

"Why is it every time I see you I get your saliva on my face some way or the other?" Killua's eye twitches as he puts Gon in a head lock and start to choke him. Gon tucks his chin, trying to get out of such a hold as the car moves, driving them away. Gon wiggles slightly but when he moves it hurts his back so instead he reaches with his hand and gets under Killua's neck, getting him to sputter in laughter and he looses his hold just enough for Gon to get out.

"I know you didn't just tickle me, Gon." Killua's voice becomes menacing, Gon's face getting pale when Killua slowly cracks his fingers.

"N-No Killua don't! I had to." Gon moves away from the other male, climbing on top of Zushi to get away from the werecat. Killua doesn't like that too much.

Zushi finds himself stuck in the middle of the hyper boys and he certainly isn't missing how Killua looks like he wants to bite his head off whenever Gon climbs over him to get away from Killua. Zushi sighs, where does Gon get all this energy? Zushi feels like he could pass out but here Gon is, hurt, damaged and he's jumping all over the place trying to get away from Killua's fingers.

It's going to be a long car ride.

* * *

"Sis what's taking you so long?" Killua questions, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. The three boys are all waiting for Alluka to come out of her dressing room. Gon is sitting on the floor with his shirt off, waiting semi patiently. He keeps moving his feet restlessly, Killua knows the other male wants to get up and start moving around but Killua isn't having that in till Alluka gives him some potion.

Killua was having a bit too much fun in the car playing around with Gon that he forgot the damaged that was done to his back because Gon doesn't act like he's in pain. He's a bundle of energy. So when Killua finally got a hold of him and tickled him, getting him back, Gon ended up wincing in pain from wiggling his body, hurting himself again.

Killua was serious when he said he's worried Gon might break his back. That bruise is something fierce. They didn't hold back in training Gon. Killua feels that heat of anger and he wishes Gon was pissed about what they did to him because Killua would gladly kick the shit out of Zushi. Gon deserved it his ass. When Killua was trained, he was hurt badly all the time but he doesn't want that for Gon. Even though his training was horrible, Illumi never tried to break his spine. If he did that, Killua would be useless, but Zushi and this Wing guy don't seem to care if they make Gon paralyzed.

Killua narrows his eyes over at Zushi who is sitting on the ground next to Gon, fiddling nervously with his fingers. That's another thing. This guy has been acting weird since Killua said he was going to wake up his sister. Killua doesn't trust him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I had to make a good potion for Gon." Alluka comes out of the room she was in, holding a jar and smiling brightly, a bit shyly as well. Killua blinks. Alluka is wearing a dress he hasn't seen before. It's ocean blue and puffy at the waist with white bows decorating the front and blue trellises at the end. It's shorter than most of her dresses too, coming up above her knees. Killua notices she's done her hair too, her black locks are curled, framing her face, a white rose tucked behind her ear. She's wearing make up too. His sister looks adorable but it bothers him at the same time. Why dress like this all of a sudden when they're having Gon and Zushi over?

"Wow Alluka you look so cute!" Gon gasps when he sees Alluka, jumping up from the floor. Zushi standing up as well, staring at Alluka with wide eyes, his face getting red. Gon has to run over to her and hug her. "You look like a doll you're so pretty!" Gon admires shamelessly, getting Alluka to flush and to giggle. "I really like that dress! Did you make it?"

"I did. This took me a long time. it's the first time I've gotten to wear it." Alluka smiles at Gon before she glances over at Zushi. Alluka's face gets redder when she finds that Zushi is staring at her intently, his cheeks pink. When blue eyes lock with brown they both look away quickly, Zushi fiddling with his hands while Alluka pulls at her dress.

"I love it." Gon chuckles, being loud and overly too feely of his sister in Killua's opinion.

"Stop drooling over my sister." Killua huffs, grabbing Gon's wrist and pulling him back. "I know she looks good, but you don't have to pounce on her."

"I'm not! I just couldn't help but hug her! Look at her Killua! She's adorable."

"Of course she's adorable, she's my sis." Killua can't help to grin with a bit of pride when Alluka's eyes light up and at the same time that nasty ting of jealousy from Gon gushing over his sister. He gets it though. Alluka really went all out today. And the attention is making Alluka happy so whatever envy he feels shimmers away.

"Adorableness runs in the family!" Gon beams, those amber eyes looking at him with that admiration and Killua finds his face heating up at the statement.

"I'm not adorable." Killua mumbles stubbornly, trying to hide how his eyes have lighten up. "And it definitely doesn't run in the family. Wait till you see Milluki."

"Hmm I guess it doesn't. Illumi's not adorable either." Gon's face scrunches up at that, and Killua's sure his own face is making the same expression.

"Definitely not."

"So I guess only Alluka and Killua got the adorable genes!"

"I'm not adorable! Just my sis." Killua huffs and he hates how he knows his cheeks are pink. Damn his pale complexion. "I'm a bad ass assassin and bad ass assassins are not adorable."

"They are when their name is Killua!" Gon teases, getting Killua to squirm, not knowing what to do with himself. He wants to wipe that grin off his face with a kiss. Does Gon know he's flirting with him right now? Or is he just playing around with him? Killua feels his heart flutter at how Gon is looking at him and with the other male saying he's cute over and over again. It's hard not to steal those lips when he's doing this to him.

"Shut up, damn you're embarrassing." Killua grumbles like he's annoyed, crossing his arms, truing his face away from Gon so he doesn't' have to see those beautiful, playful amber orbs anymore. Killua feels that his ears and tail have come out but that's fine. The ears on top of his head twitch when he picks up on something.

"You l-look beautiful Alluka." Zushi stammers out, smiling nervously at the girl who is looking just as nervous. When Zushi compliments her, Alluka's face lights up and she giggles. "It's amazing that you made that by yourself." Zushi speaks a little more firmer when he gets that positive reaction from Alluka, his smile becoming more relaxed, though a bit shy.

"Yeah, well you know it took me awhile. I messed up a lot...but I'm glad you like it." Alluka trips over her words but her smile is large. "Would you like me to show you how I sow?"

"I would like that." Zushi rubs at his arm, trying to straighten himself out to appear taller. The two young ones smile at each other, and it's soft and sweet. Their eyes meeting and staring.

Killua blinks, having watched all this and he can feel his stomach twist and his eyes narrow. Why is his sister acting all weird with Zushi? He doesn't like how they're both blushing. Why are they blushing? His brotherly senses are kicking in and all he wants to do is stop whatever this is-

"Hey what are you-" Killua starts, his eyebrows furrowing in a glare at Zushi who tenses at such a look.

Gon suddenly makes a sound of pain, getting Killua's ears to twitch on the top of his head and for him to turn his gaze on Gon. That's right. Now Killua remembers why he wanted Alluka to hurry up.

"Brother why don't you take Gon to your room to put this on his wounds?" Alluka tries, her face not giving anything away as she hands her brother the jar.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this ass hole, I can do it right here-"

"But Killua I have something for you that can't be done here." Gon suddenly leans up, whispering in his ear. Killua swallows, the heat immediately traveling low and the tip of his ear where Gon's lips touched are hot. Killua's mind goes to something dirty and his heart races as he looks over at Gon with shock.

"What...what are you..." Killua can't get words out. Maybe it was just in his head but that sounded very, very suggestive. Gon smiles brightly and grabs Killua's hand, much like Killua did back at the park. Killua's heart spasms in his chest and his mind goes blank as Gon leads him out of the room and all Killua can do is follow numbly, forgetting what he was protesting a moment ago.

Killua can feel how sweaty his hand is in Gon's. What is Gon planning? Killua hasn't given him the gold yet, could he really want to do something dirty with him? Killua can't think much more as Gon leads them into Killua's room and shuts the door behind them, leaving the two boys alone.

Killua swallows, feeling strangely nervous and vulnerable when Gon looks at him with those amber orbs and smiles. He has no idea what this guy is thinking and it makes his tail twitch with anticipation.

"First things first, could you put that potion on my back, Killua?" Gon gets on his large bed, the same bed Killua has fantasized about Gon and pleasured himself thinking about Gon. The raven haired male looks back at him with a sweet smile.

Killua stays still for a moment, despite being asked to do something, Killua's brain is having a hard time catching up. He walks over slowly to the other male, watching as Gon's back moves in his breathing and how his tan flesh is ripping out in goosebumps from the chill in Killua's room. The assassin opens up the jar, kneeling behind Gon on the bed. Carefully, oh so carefully, Killua takes some of the green slop and rubs it on Gon's bruised back.

The other male lets out a surprised gasp from the cold before he relaxes into Killua's touch. The assassin's fingers tremble but he keeps his pressure light as he makes sure that a generous amount of the green stuff has been smeared. Killua watches as Alluka's potion sinks into Gon's flesh and the bruise becomes lighter, almost disappearing.

Gon sighs in contentment and relief. "I feel a lot better." Gon turns his head, smiling at Killua, those amber eyes have gotten brighter. Killua's mouth is dry. He doesn't know what to do with himself right now.

"Good." Killua speaks hoarsely as he places the jar to the side, wiping the stuff that was on his hand off on his already dirty shirt. Killua sits completely still as Gon turns around so he's facing Killua. The two stare at each other, Killua's tail moving around restlessly. What is he going to do?

"Now it's time for me to make you feel really good." Gon says with such a pure face, a smile stretch on those soft, plump lips.

Killua feels his erection twitch in his pants and it feels way too tight. He opens his mouth only to close it, feeling like an idiot. Not cool. He doesn't feel sexy right now. He feels needy and he hates how hot his face is. Killua licks his lips, his mind filling up with possible ways that Gon could make him' feel really good'.

"What...what are you going to do?" Killua's voice Is low from his arousal. All he can focus on is Gon.

"You'll see." Gon beams, looking excited, really excited. Killua feels like he's going to have a heart attack. "take off your clothes."

"H-Huh?" Killua can't help to be surprised by Gon's boldness, his heart fluttering and his stomach tightening in want. He wasn't expecting this. Not at all. He thought that maybe after he gave Gon the gold, and he accepted it that Killua could slowly teach Gon the ropes about mating but here Gon is, taking the reins. Killua has to question the aching in his cock when Gon told him what to do.

"Take your clothes off. You can't have clothes on for what I'm about to do." Gon's amber eyes are so bright. It's hard to imagine such dirty words coming from those lips. Gon is talking dirty to him and ohh it burns the assassin. Killua swallows, feeling nervous as he slowly stakes of his shirt, throwing it off to the side. He sits up in the bed so he can unbutton his pants and work on taking them off. All the while Gon is watching him and Killua really likes it. He likes this. Killua is still trying to wrap his head around it and maybe he should be put off that Gon is doing this before they've become mates but he's too clouded by his lust, his need for Gon.

Despite his arousal, Killua tries to keep his boner from Gon's sight, feeling a little self conscious-

"Get on your stomach."

Killua's mouth goes dry and he forgets how to breathe for a moment. Killua complies, laying on his stomach, his heart racing. What is he going to do? Why does he want him on his stomach? IS Gon planning on...taking him? Killua's cock twitches at the thought, Killua biting his lip. This reaction confuses him. He's been thinking about dominating Gon solely but now that the thought has entered his mind about Gon being on top...He doesn't really mind it. Killua still thinks he should be the dominant though-

"Do you have any oil?" Gon questions, Killua's ear twitching when he hears and feels Gon get off the bed.

"O-Oil? Like for dry skin?" Killua keeps his hands under the pillow and his face buried in the cold fabric. Killua's heart skips a beat and he's too warm. Is he going to use Oil for lube? The one in his bathroom sure is lubricating... "I have some in my bathroom...in the cabinet." Killua can't believe he's telling him this. Killua should be fighting this. This goes against all his thoughts and plans. This is unexpected.

"okay!" Gon cheers and runs off to find the oil to do this deed. Killua bites his lip, using all his will power not to touch himself right now. It's shameful how easily Killua breaks with Gon. Killua is just laying here obediently, waiting for him and thinking about just letting Gon take him. There's a part of him that wants to turn this around but right now Killua is just so hot and needy...He'll take Gon anyway.

Killua's ear twitches when he ears Gon's foots steps, he's coming back. Killua's heart does a spasm and he closes his eyes tightly, breathing uneven as he waits for what Gon is going to say next.

"Killua you're not naked. It will feel really good if you take those off." Gon hooks a finger into his boxers, pulls it and lets go, the snapping of it getting Killua to bite his lip and Gon chuckles.

Killua grips his hands into the bed sheets, taking a deep breath before he lifts up his hips, his mind racing with thoughts of 'what the hell am I doing?' and 'am I really just going to do this?' but it's just a haze in his mind as he slips down his boxers, pulling them down his thighs before kicking them off. Killua pants, naked, exposed, he buries his face in the pillow, not able to look at Gon and he keeps his body stiff, his legs tightly together and his erection hidden in the mattress so Gon can't see how much he like this.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Gon sounds like he's smiling and shit, Killua almost cums.

"Y-Yeah." Killua admits, his lips tingling in his truth and he grips the sheets tighter as Gon gets on the bed. Killua's ear twitches when he hears Gon opening up the oil and soon Gon is sitting on top of his ass, which kind of confuses Killua but he doesn't mind it. But Gon is dressed and Killua wants him undressed-

"You should be. You're about to get the massage of your life." Gon beams proudly. The hot atmosphere completely shatters, Killua's eyes widening in realization, his cheeks heating up in shame. What. The. Fuck.

"Why the hell did you tell me to get naked for a massage?!" Killua can't help to shout in disbelief feeling pissed at himself and pissed at Gon because he feels disappointed and that just pisses him off more. He can't believe that he actually thought Gon was planning on fucking him. Just a couple of days ago Killua taught him how to masturbate. He's sure Gon doesn't know anything about mating. Killua really embarrassed himself. It was just the way Gon was talking and...and...shit. Killua just wanted it so bad. Even with his embarrassment and shame, his correction is still going on strong and it's uncomfortable now that he knows he won't be getting any release.

"Because it feels better if you're naked." Gon says as if that's alright. "Clothes would just get in the way. Trust me. That's why we had to do this away from the others."

"Damn it." Killua snarls into the pillow when he realizes he's left Alluka alone with Zushi, losing himself because of Gon and those tempting lips and ass and cock. Killua wants to get up but he can't. His body won't cool down and he's well aware that Gon is sitting on his naked body.

"You're all tense Killua. It's okay." Gon's voice is...nice. Soft. Killua listens to Gon squirt some of the oil into his hand before he rubs down on Killua's back. The werecat lets out a breath he was holding before sighing. Gon's hands are strong and firm. They work slowly and effectively, squeezing at Killua's shoulders first, kneading out the knots there before moving lower.

Killua bites his lip, closing his eyes tightly. This feels...intimate. Really intimate. Even though Killua has been naked in front of Gon before this is different. Gon is touching him and working hard to make him feel good. And it does. It feels really good.

Killua lets out another sigh, his shoulders relaxing when Gon finally rubs out this large knot in his middle back. Gon goes lower, squeezing the flesh of his lower back, Killua feeling the urge to arch into him. Gon has no issues touching his body. Killua moans quietly when Gon works his way back up and starts to just rub and squeeze, his fingers rubbing down his spine. All the anger and embarrassment fades away, it's just Gon and Gon's hands, and his warmth.

Killua is a bit flustered though when he notices he's purring. Purring quite loudly at that. He's waiting for Gon to make some smart comment but he doesn't. He just continues to work and Killua quickly relaxes again, not caring that he's purring. Killua smiles when Gon starts to rub at his arm muscles, relaxing them as Gon work down to his hands and starts to squeeze and knead them. This is amazing. Killua feels like Gon is taking him apart and replacing his bones with clouds. He just feels light.

Killua's eyes widen when Gon moves down his body, his bare ass being exposed to the air now that Gon isn't sitting on it. Killua's ears get red and his breathing becomes jagged. He wants to turn his head to see what Gon's doing but at the same time he doesn't. Killua hasn't gotten any softer and if Gon doesn't start touching him again, Killua is going to start touching himself-

Killua gasps when Gon's hands grab his cheeks, the other male rubbing and squeezing his ass, Killua holding in a mew from the treatment and how much he wanted to be touched there after his misconception.

"W-What are you doing?" Killua bites out anyway, looking back at Gon only to swallow when he sees Gon staring at him with those amber orbs darken, his tan cheeks slightly pink. Killua feels himself leak onto the bed and he bites his lip. Gon shouldn't be able to be this sexy.

"I'm massaging your butt. It's the biggest muscle you know?" Gon smiles, his hands never stopping their rubbing-Good. Killua doesn't want him to stop. "It feels good too doesn't it?"

"It's s-strange." Killua turns his head, burying it in the pillow. Gon chuckles behind him.

"But you sound like you're enjoying it. You're purring a lot." Gon squeezes and kneads Killua's ass. His hands are so warm and so far Gon is just squeezing and rubbing. Killua wants him to spread his cheeks.

"Shut up." Killua snaps, trying to sound scary but it fails when he groans from Gon's treatment. Killua's tail has wrapped around Gon's wrist affectionately, stroking his hand without Killua even thinking about it.

"Hey Killua, spread your legs." Gon's voice is lower and Killua finds him moving his legs before he can even think about it or get embarrassed. Killua sighs when Gon starts to massage the back of his thighs, taking care to squeeze just the right amount. Killua shivers when Gon squeezes between his thighs and it feels too good. His whole body is lax now and his face couldn't' get anymore hotter. "Does it feel good Killua?"

"Mmm..." That's all Killua can say, his ears resting on the top of his head, his eyes half lidded from his lust and want. He really needs to get a hold of himself before the tables turn and it's Killua who's making Gon feel like this. If that happens, Killua won't stop. He knows he won't.

"I've never heard Killua purr so loudly before. I told you I gave good massages." Gon beams proudly, stopping his rubbing of his thighs. Killua growls in the back of his throat from Gon stopping his touching only for his eyes to widen when Gon goes back to massaging his butt with one hand and he reaches up and starts to scratch behind his ear with the other.

Killua grips onto the sheets, and he sinks his canines into the pillow to stop himself from moaning. Killua can't help it, his back starts to arch, and he gets on his knees, putting his butt in the air, silently begging for more touches. Killua feels dirty and that just seems to add to his arousal and this moment. He just wants Gon. In any way, shape or form.

Gon stops his massaging and scratching, pulling his hands away from him. Killua thinks he's gone too far and embarrassed himself only to feel Gon's hands on the back of his thighs again, Killua mewing into the pillow. What happen to him? Assassins should be composed and alert at all times. Killua is only alert to Gon and he's not composed at all. He's pretty sure he's putting the Zoldyck name to shame by pretty much begging to be fucked by Gon and he doesn't give a fuck. It feels too good.

"...Hey Killua?" Gon stops rubbing his thighs, his voice strained and quiet at the same time.

"Hm?" Killua is too red in the face to look back at Gon right now, knowing he looks obscene from his lust. He listens to Gon intently, his ears twitching.

"If I told you I wanted to travel the world with you, what would you say?" Killua's heart beat pauses, his eyes widening and this warmth in his chest growing. It's not lust, it's something more and it makes him feel weaker than Gon's hands on his thighs. "Because I want to travel with you. I want you to go where ever I go. I want to keep having fun like this."

Killua swallows down the lump in his throat. He tries not to read too much into what Gon just said but his lips are trembling. Killua opens his mouth to speak, to tell Gon what he's feeling, to tell him that he would follow him. Killua has already decided that. If Gon leaves, Killua is going with him. His sister is the same way. Now that Killua isn't planning on being the head, he doesn't really have his own plans instead of being with Gon. And for right now, that's all he needs.

Killua feels irritated that he can't speak, all that comes out is air and the stress is killing him. He can feel Gon staring at him from behind, waiting for him to speak. Killua can't use words to describe how he feels right now, so the assassin sits up, grabbing his boxers, he stands on his bed to put them on, his bangs covering his eyes as he jumps off the bed silently and glides over to his dresser. Gon's amber eyes are watching him the whole time, Killua can feel it and it makes his heart beat faster. Killua tries not to think that Gon can easily see his excitement in his boxers, and he tries not to think about what he's about to declare and what he's about to ask.

Killua use to laugh when he watched a movie that had a man purposing to his girl and how nervous the guy would get, in some comedy movies, even dropping or losing the ring. Now he understands. Killua's hands tremble as he pulls out the block of gold that's shaped like a rectangle. Killua takes a deep breath, steadying himself before he turns to face Gon. Killua finally locks eyes with the other male, Gon is watching him intently with his head tilted, looking confused and interested. His face is still flushed and those eyes are still darker but there's that light of curiosity.

Killua places both his hands on the end of the gold and presses, he keeps eye contact with Gon as he flattens with gold with his bare hands. Gon's eyes light up.

"Wow Killua that was cool!" Gon smiles and crawls towards him on the bed. The praise gives him enough confidence to hold out the gold towards Gon, looking away, the blush reaching his ears and his heart pounding so hard in his chest. "You're giving this to me?" Gon looks at Killua, but the assassin can't look at him back. "Why?" Gon sounds confused. Killua guesses he would be. It must be confusing him for Killua to suddenly be interested in him as a mate when they just did become friends two weeks ago.

Killua swallows. Damn it. He still has to explain himself. Killua was hoping that it would just be a straight shot. Either Gon would take the gold or he wouldn't but he's questioning him. "...T-This is my answer and the surprise I was talking about, Gon." Killua licks his lips, looking at Gon who is staring at him with those amber eyes bright with curiosity as he stares at the gold before he locks eyes with Killua.

"The gold is your answer?" Gon tilts his head.

"You know what it means. Don't make me say it." Killua grinds his teeth, his heart feeling like it could just fall out of his chest. "This...This gold says it all. You get it don't you? What I'm telling you?" Killua tries to keep his voice steady, he tries to keep his posture and he tries to keep eye contact but it's hard. Killua feels like running. The assassin didn't even believe he could feel like this about someone, that he could love another being enough to want to be their mate. How is he suppose to do this? How is he suppose to show his feelings when his words fall short and get caught in his throat?

"I don't understand Killua-" Gon frowns, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Take it or don't." Killua's breathing is picking up speed and he has to hide his eyes with his bangs. If Gon were to reject him... "I mean what I'm doing...it's not a joke. This is real." Killua stays still, his ears listening intently to Gon and with all his will power he keeps his arm that's holding the gold straight and steady. "I'll...follow you anywhere." Killua manages to get out.

There's a moment of silence, no one moving. Killua holds his breath. His eyes snap open when he feels Gon take the gold plate from his hand. Killua watches as Gon holds the plate, studying it before he bends it more into a crescent moon shape. Killua feels himself sweating, his tail flicking restlessly but he dare not say anything as Gon puts the gold on his wrist and smiles at Killua. It's so bright and lovely that Killua feels like he could die.

"I made Mito a bracelet like this once. We didn't have gold so I made it out of bronze. Thanks for this but you didn't have to get me something so expensive. I'm just happy to know that you'll follow me. I'll accept it but know I'm going to have to make you a bracelet too to get even-"

Killua isn't listening anymore. Gon accepted. He put the gold on. Gon is his. Killua can't control himself as he flings himself onto Gon, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't control his strength so Gon falls back on the bed with Killua on top of him, Those amber eyes wide and beautiful.

"Killua-mmth." Gon is cut off from what he was about to say by Killua pressing his lips against Gon's. Though there's a part of him that just wants to fuck Gon right here and now, Killua calms this part of him and takes it slow. He kisses Gon gently, his chest tight in this feeling and if Killua was alone he would be crying right now. His eyes are watery and all he wants is to taste Gon, his mate, his love. Gon accepts him. Killua wants to shout and dance and do everything that would make him look like an idiot. But he settles happily with giving Gon a loving kiss, sucking on his lower lip before his tongue slips pass Gon's lips, rubbing and caressing his moist tongue. Killua's hands find their way in Gon's hair and he rakes his nails against his scalp as he deepens the kiss, loving this feeling, loving this moment.

Killua is surprised he can kiss so calmly and slowly. He purrs as Gon's tongue finally responses to his, rubbing just as gently against his. The kiss is sloppy and wet and sensual and amazing. Some drool falls down the side of Gon's cheek, a sound leaving him that could be a muffled moan. Killua cups Gon's cheeks, rubbing the soft flesh, wanting to touch him, wanting to feel him.

Gon is everywhere. Underneath him, in his mouth, and in the air he breathes. Killua's tail wraps around Gon's leg affectionately as he deepens the kiss, not able to help it. He bites Gon's lower lip lightly, his hands moving lower, one grabs Gon's chin aiding in making the kiss deeper and more powerful as his other hand runs down his body, touching Gon's neck with feather light touches.

Gon is getting very hot underneath him and he's squirming under his body, a whimper living those lips that makes Killua growl in his arousal. Killua's body is reacting to Gon's, it's like he can smell the need in the other male and it's pushing Killua over the edge-

Killua blinks when Gon breaks the kiss by pushing Killua up by his chest, those amber eyes are glossy and his cheeks are so pink, and those lips are swollen. Killua can feel his cock twitch. Killua moves Gon's arms out of the way so he can get to those lips again only for Gon to put his hand over Killua's mouth, keeping Killua from claiming those lips again.

"K-Killua stop." Gon takes a deep breath, he's panting, those amber eyes half lidded. "I know you...lied to me about kissing. It's something that mates do." He knows? Is he upset?

"...I shouldn't have lied to you...that was wrong but...it's okay now isn't it? You know how I feel..." Killua kisses Gon's hand that's still on his face, licking the inside of his hand as he gently pries Gon's hand off his mouth. Gon is staring at him with uncertainty, those amber eyes trembling but they're so dark and tempting. Killua rubs Gon's cheek, his own lust taking him over and clouding his judgment. "It's okay..." Killua whispers against Gon's lips, the other male shivering underneath him. Killua kisses Gon again, the younger male's body arching into his, their tongues tangling together and the heat is making the whole room hot. Gon just keeps getting warmer and warmer-

"Killua stop." Gon growls, pushing Killua up by his chest again, breaking the kiss. Gon is baring his teeth at him but he's so flush in the face. Killua can't help to response with aggression. Killua hisses, moving Gon's arms so Killua's body can be pressed against Gon's chest. Why is Gon telling him to stop? When he wants it just as much as he does? Killua can smell Gon's arousal and he can feel it pressing against his thigh. Killua's eyes are half lidded as he uses his strength to pin Gon's arms above his head, thrusting his hips slowly, grinding his own erection against Gon's that's clothed.

Gon gasps, a soft moan leaving those lips. Killua growls, his dick throbbing from hearing Gon make such a sound. How can Gon tell him to stop? When Killua keeps grinding into Gon's front, the younger male starts to shake his head back and forth, biting his lip, those eyes are filled with lust but they're changing. A fear there, an urgency-

"I said stop!" Gon snarls, ripping his arms out of Killua's grasp and pushing him as hard as he can. Killua is taken off guard, the haze of lust messing with his judgment and because of that, Gon's shove sends him across the room and he hits his back hard against the wall, his eyes widening from the pain but he makes no sound. Killua's brain is buzzing, trying to comprehend what just happened as he looks at Gon with his mouth slightly open.

Gon is panting, standing up from the bed, his fists gripped by his sides. He breathes out of his nose like a bull but those eyes are filled with lust and want and-

Gon runs out of his room as fast as he can. Only when Gon leaves does Killua snap out of the haze of his lust, realizing the gravity of this situation. Killua's stomach sinks and he stands up quickly, a panic rising in his throat. He went too far. He was moving too fast. He was just so happy and Gon was responding to him and...it just went dirty, really fast. Killua hates the demon part of him sometimes. He just lost himself in all his feelings from Gon becoming his mate and now he goes and does something like this. He might have ruined this already.

"Gon wait!" Killua runs after him, completely forgetting how he's dressed, his thoughts focused on stopping Gon. It was the spur of the moment. Gon's body was reacting to him like he wanted it. Killua couldn't ignore that. Killua runs down the hallway, his ears twitching this way and that as he tries to pick up Gon's foot steps. Just when he hears Gon's footsteps he hears a door slam. Killua follows to where he heard the sound, stopping in front of the door. "...Gon?"

There's no response.

Killua swallows, not liking this silent treatment at all. It makes him feel small, and helpless. Guilt twists his stomach. He didn't mean to scare him off. Killua just couldn't control himself, not when Gon was moaning and arching into him, not when Gon is his mate, when Gon accepted him. Maybe Gon is worried he just wants to fuck him? And when he gets that he'll leave. Killua use to think that would be the case but it's not. It will be hard but Killua can wait for Gon...and when they do mate, Killua knows he won't be able to get enough.

Killua presses his ear against the door to try to hear better. He blinks when he hears water run. Is Gon taking a shower?

"I'm sorry Killua. I'll be out in a minute. I just..." Killua's heart lifts when he hears Gon's voice, glad the other male is talking to him.

" No i'm sorry Gon. I shouldn't have taken it so far...you just...you just drive me crazy." Killua swallows, his heart beating so fast in his chest and the blush reaching his ears. He hates how much he stuttered. He hopes this gets easier, speaking how he really feels, being real instead of fake. "I won't do that again...I'll wait for you." Killua lays his forehead against the door, waiting for Gon to respond.

"K-Killua please don't do that again. I almost lost it." Gon sounds like he's frowning.

"I won't but...it's okay if you lose it Gon." Killua closes his eyes, listening to the water falling. Killua wouldn't mind. Killua almost lost it as well and if he did, Killua knows he would have been fucking Gon for hours.

"...You can't say that." Gon growls at Killua, the werecat's ears flattening at the tone but his expression has become defensive. "If I were to lose it, you wouldn't even...want me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course i'll want you." Killua's ears perk back up, the assassin shouting this without thinking about it. Gon doesn't respond. Killua frowns. Gon is acting funny. He must really be pissed about Killua trying something or something else is bothering him. Maybe Gon is afraid to get intimate? Killua saw the fear in his eyes and he can hear traces of fear now. "Where is this coming from, Gon?'

"...I don't know Killua. I have to think. Leave me alone for a moment."

Killua frowns at this but he backs away from the door. Gon needs his space. They just became mates and he already needs his space. Is Killua that bad as a mate? He thought he was reading Gon correctly. He thought it was pretty clear. Killua's ears flatten but he walks away from the door and back towards his room, his blue eyes down cast in this thought.

Hopefully Gon won't take back being mates. Killua doesn't know if he could handle losing Gon because of something so stupid that he did. He can control himself. Now that he understands Gon wants to wait, he can.

Killua blinks when he hears mumbling. He looks over to see a couple of butlers looking at him before they quickly look away and run off. What was that about- Killua's face gets pale when he realizes he's still in his boxers. "Shit." Killua runs back to his room and shuts the door, his cheeks heated up in his embarrassment. Damn Gon makes him do stupid things. Killua ruffles his hair, deciding that he'll take a shower as well and get on the other outfit Alluka helped him pick out.

He hopes he can sort this out before the dinner. A part of him wish he waited on declaring his love but another part of him new that was the best moment.

Killua will make it up to Gon. He won't let Gon slip through his fingers now that he has him as his mate finally. Killua will be affectionate. He'll learn how to express himself. He'll have to grow with Gon and control his urges of just plowing into the boy.

Killua grips his fists, feeling like punching the wall but he doesn't.

He can be better for Gon. Demon or not, he can control it. Gon and his sister mean everything to him.

And he's not losing either.

* * *

Gon sighs in relief when the cold water that's pouring over him is finally taking affect. He can feel his body calm down as he lays in the tub, the water filling up from the shower head, cold water surrounding his body and pouring down on him. Gon keeps his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, his ears flatten on top of his head.

That was way too close. Both Gon and Killua went too far.

Gon just wanted to get Killua away from Alluka and Zushi by giving him a massage, he figured that would give them a good amount of time to talk and get to know each other some more. When he gave massages at his home there was nothing sexual about it, at least to him. It was the same with Killua. But as Gon was rubbing on Killua, the other male was making noises and purring so loudly and his body got so warm.

It started making Gon excited when he was massaging Killua's butt, the other male had such a reaction to it, it made Gon feel hot. Gon has seen a lot of butts in his day and he's touched them too because of the massages he would give to his people but touching Killua and his butt was different. Killua's butt is cute, small and firm and his cheeks fit right in his hands. The more Gon touched it, the more Killua reacted, the harder Gon got. Gon should have stopped the massage then but he didn't want to. He wanted to keep touching Killua and feel on that skin that is so pale and silky. Gon just went with his instinct and what he wanted to do and kept feeling on Killua. But when the other male lifted his butt in the air and Gon could smell how much he was sweating and feel it, Gon was close to something.

Gon wanted to mate with Killua. He wanted to make Killua make more sounds. He wanted to feel his muscles and lick his skin that he just oiled up. Before Gon lost it though, he made an attempt to control himself by asking if Killua would go where ever he would go. Gon was expecting a quick answer, not the silence that followed or Killua walking over to his dresser just to smash gold and give it to him.

Gon doesn't really know what happened back there with that. Killua was saying the gold was his answer and by the way he was blushing and how nervous he looked, Gon knew it was a big deal. Maybe giving gold to someone is a tradition around here? And that's why gon's should have known? But he didn't know. There was no way he could reject it though when Killua was acting the way he was. Even if it's expensive, Gon will just have to get him back. He didn't want Killua getting upset. But when he took it, Gon couldn't have known that Killua would tackle him like he did and start kissing him like...that.

The kiss was different from all the others. It was deep, passionate, filled with emotion that made Gon's legs feel weak and his fists ball up. At first there was no urgency, just soft lips pressed together and the feel of each others heat. Killua was only in his boxers, his oiled up skin easily sliding over him. Gon should have pushed him off once Killua started kissing him. He knew he shouldn't be doing it. He knew he shouldn't have kissed him back but he was happy. Killua said he would follow him anywhere and he gave him a gift. It made Gon's heart swell and it still does. Gon was soaking in the affection Killua was giving him and he wanted more. His body ached for him.

But when Gon realized that he was getting too hot, and that the kiss was getting deeper and Killua was touching his body, he remembered the gravity of his situation. Even If Killua would travel with him everywhere...even if he would leave his home now, would he still do it when he sees what he is? Gon kept fighting with Killua but the other male was looking down at him with those half lidded eyes darken with lust and it was enough to make Gon's body burn and he wanted...oh he wanted...

In desperation he was able to gain anger from Killua not listening to him and he pushed him off as hard as he could and ran away before Killua could see his true form. As soon as he made it into this room, his ears and tail had come out. Gon was lucky that this room has a bathroom or he would have been in a lot of trouble.

Gon stares up at the ceiling, his eyes glossed over as he thinks about this. His heart is still beating faster. Killua would be the perfect mate if he didn't feel how he does about werewolves. Gon could feel his emotions through his kiss. He cares deeply for Gon and he wants him, just like Gon wants Killua.

If Gon were to show Killua what he is...could it really end that badly? Would all the feelings Gon felt in that kiss really go away? Gon grips his fist as he sits up in the tub taking a deep breath before he hides his ears and tail. He shakes his head. He can't expose himself to Killua, at least not in till he's destroyed the spiders with Kurapika. He's not here for a mate. Especially a mate who thinks of him as a dumb animal. Gon takes a deep breath...

But he wanted to give in so much. He wanted to claim Killua as his own. Those feelings Killua showed him had wooed him. Killua even ran after him and he didn't sound angry. He said he wouldn't do it again and that he would wait for Gon. He's kind. He's just not kind to his people. Gon really hopes that his report strikes something in Killua's heart to change his feelings.

Gon gets out of the bath, turning off the water and letting the water drain. As Gon dries off and puts his clothes on, he stares at himself in the mirror. He glares at his reflection who glares back, his amber eyes bright with a new found will and determination. He will prove Killua wrong and then he will claim him as his mate. He just has to control himself now. Killua can't hate his kind so much that he would hate Gon for it. Gon looks down at the gold that is still on his wrist, he touches it lightly, a smile turning his lips.

This piece of gold is physical proof of Killua's affection for him and his feelings.

Gon walks out of the room and back down the hallway he sprinted down to get away from Killua. He blinks when he sees Killua is coming towards his way, those blue eyes glossed over in thought. Amber eyes meet with blue, Killua stops walking. They just stare at each other for a moment and it's not strange. Gon wants to do a couple of things. A part of him wants to yell at Killua and get angry for how he thinks of werewolves because that's the only reason Gon has to hide from him and hold back. Another part wants to go back to kissing him and soak in the affection Killua has to offer. Especially when Gon notices what the other male is wearing.

Killua has on this purple shirt that cuts low in his chest and a black jacket that has many zippers on it and Gon just wants to mess with all of them. He's wearing black pants that look tight and his white locks are puffy and framing his face.

"Killua you look so cool!" Gon can't help to shout out and he takes off running towards the other male. Killua who was looking deep in thought as he stared at Gon as if he too was thinking about what he should do, tenses when Gon runs towards him but he doesn't back away. Gon wraps his arms around Killua, slamming into him causing Killua to stumble back a couple of feet but he keeps his balance and hugs Gon with not much hesitancy. Killua's stiff muscles relax and he lets out a sigh of relief. Instead of yelling, or kissing, Gon settles for hugging. "I haven't seen this outfit before." Gon pulls always slightly, Killua's arms still wrapped around his waist as Gon starts to play with the zippers on his jacket.

"I got it yesterday with Alluka." Killua smirks at Gon messing with the zippers. "I knew you would do this if we got this jacket.. I told Alluka that but she brushed me off."

"It's fun." Gon chuckles, pulling at all the zippers at once, the sound they make amusing him. Gon looks at Killua, smiling only to feel his heart skip a beat. Killua is smiling at him, those blue eyes soft and his smile fond. Gon swallows, and looks down quickly. Killua is too beautiful, really. That look is too much. "Ngh Killua stop being so attractive." Gon puffs out his cheeks in annoyance. He doesn't want to have to run off again from just a look.

Killua's blue eyes light up before that smile turns into a smirk. "How am I suppose to do that? I'm too hot." There's that playfulness and Killua leans closer.

"You could not wear cool clothes and shave your head." Gon offers, looking up at Killua who chuckles, and it's light and fun, and Gon finds himself smiling widely.

"Like I'm going to do that. Any clothes I wear are the shit and I'm not shaving my head. It took me forever to grow it out. Why don't you want me to be attractive Gon?" Killua teases, leaning in, licking those lips and Gon can feel that urge to kiss him again.

"Because of reasons." Gon tries to wiggle his way out of Killua's hold, feeling his body warm.

"Reasons huh? Can't argue with reasons." Killua grins as he lets go of Gon, those blue eyes watching him intently. "But I think those reasons are because you can't handle it."

"I can handle it." Gon mumbles, that stubborn side not wanting to admit Killua is right.

"mmhmm because that pout of yours is convincing." Killua looks like he's having too much fun with this, poking out his hip, his smile showing his canines.

"Ne Killua stop teasing me." Gon glares but he knows his face has gotten a little pink from being called out. "You're not fair with your face and your hair and your zippers."

"You're not fair with your face either." Killua grins, those eyes alight with amusement. "Maybe if you get a new one then it wouldn't be so unfair."

"I can't get a new face." Gon frowns, touching his face, getting Killua to chuckle.

"Then how am I suppose to get a new face if my face is unfair?' Killua raises his eyebrow.

"...maybe you can't change your face but you can't shave your head and wear not cool clothes."

"But I say you're the unfair one, you should shave your head and...well you already were lame clothes." Killua puts his hands behind his head, grinning too widely at how Gon glares at him.

"But I like my hair- and hey! They're not lame. Kurapika picked these out for me-"  
" And that's why they're lame. You have Kurapika picking out your clothes? Just no. I'll help you out with clothing if you need it." Killua rolls his eyes when he mention Kurapika. He smirks soon after. "And I like my hair too. That's selfish of you to ask me to shave my head when you wouldn't."

"I don't care. Even if Killua shaved his head he would still be too attractive." Gon huffs not noticing how Killua's cheeks start to tinge. "Shaving your head would even the playing field."

"No. You're already too attractive as it is Gon. You're the one who is unfair." Killua's teasing dies down and there's a lingering emotion in the air as the two boy stare at each other again. The way Killua is looking at him gets Gon to shift from foot to foot. He tries to think of something before he ends up kissing Killua. Those blue eyes will be the death of him.

"I wonder what Alluka and Zushi are doing." Gon questions, feeling bad he's going to have to cut Alluka and Zushi's time short but he doesn't feel like he should be alone with Killua right now. The assassin's eyes widen and his face gets pale, his mouth opening in shock.

"Shit! I fucking forgot that ass hole is here!" Killua starts to run, grabbing Gon's hand and pulling him along. Gon blinks, allowing Killua to pull him down the hallway. He can't help to notice that today, Killua is more open with touching than he has been before. "If he's touching my sister I'm going to rip his dick off." Killua's voice gets dark and those eyes get dull, the hand not hold Gon's cracking and twitching, his nails getting longer and sharper.

"Killua-" Gon starts only for Killua to kick the door down, growling. Killua might be harder to control when it comes to his sister. Zushi is going to have some trouble.

"Get the fuck away from my sister." Killua snarls, coming into the room, looking over to see Zushi and Alluka sitting on the floor together with a bunch of cloth surrounding him. Zushi was concentrating on sowing two pieces of red cloth together with Alluka watching him with a soft smile, Zushi's tongue sticking out, getting Alluka to flush, only for this moment to be broken by Killua barging in. Both Zushi and Alluka jump, whipping their heads over at Killua who is glaring darkly at Zushi.

"Brother we were just sowing!" Alluka gets in front of Zushi quickly, holding her arms out.

"Really? The whole time I was gone you two have just been sowing?" Killua glares at Zushi who stands up, straightening himself out.

"Yes. Just sowing. Alluka was showing me how she did it." Zushi doesn't show fear.

"We were just having fun brother." Alluka glares at Killua. The assassin looks between the two before his eyes narrow at Zushi.

"If you touched my sister I'm going to-"

"Ah!" Alluka's glare falls when she sees how Killua is holding Gon's hand and the gold that's on Gon's wrist. Her eyes get wide and she covers her mouth with her hands. Gon blinks, watching those blue eyes get watery. "Gon!" Alluka cries out, running up to Gon, throwing her arms around his neck. Gon's eyes widen as she kisses his cheek and hugs him so tightly, jumping up and down, squealing. "I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy for me too." Alluka giggles, still hanging off of Gon, the young werewolf just wrapping his arms around her, smiling, taking in her excitement and basking in it even though he's confused.

Zushi looks confused, his eyebrows furrowed at Alluka's actions but Killua's anger has faded and now he's blushing, rubbing his cheek, Alluka's excitement and hugging of Gon defusing him.

"haha why are you so happy?" Gon questions but his smile hasn't fallen when Alluka pulls away and gives him a playful hit on the head.

"That should be obvious! I knew this would happen! Let me see that gold." Alluka grabs Gon's hand and pulls it up, beaming at the gold that's around his wrist. Gon blinks, she really looks like she's about to cry.

"Um...Gon? Can I speak with you alone for a minute?" Zushi isn't hiding his displeasure well, the frown staying on his face. Zushi has been watching Alluka and watching Killua's reactions, also paying close attention to Gon.

Killua glares at Zushi, that blush leaving him. "Why do you need to talk to him alone? If you have something to say Zushi, you can say it to my face."

Gon frowns from the atmosphere changing so quickly. Alluka is frowning now as she lets go of Gon, and turns to give Zushi a questioning look.

Zushi takes all this in stride, he locks eyes with Killua calmly, not showing any aggression or fear. "It's something private between me and Gon. It won't take long."

"That's funny. Because as soon as you see the gold, you have something to talk about." Killua narrows his eyes. "You got a problem Zushi?"

"I know my brother seems like a big jerk and he can be but he really cares about Gon." Alluka tries when Zushi's eyebrows furrow. He stares at Alluka for a moment before looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone upset that Zushi wants to talk to me?" Gon tilts his head.

"I don't mind the gold. I'll just speak with Gon at another time." Zushi nods his head though he still seems curious and a bit concerned.

"Let's all do something together to celebrate. What do you want to do Zushi?" Alluka smiles gently, walking back over to the male, Zushi calming down completely, smiling back at her attention.

"It's only 1:00 so we have some time before we have to deal with our family." Killua mumbles, those blue eyes get distant before he looks over at Gon who still looks kind of confused by what just happened. "I'm not going to bore you the whole time with trying to get you prepared for the dinner because nothing could prepare you for our damn family. All I can tell you is just...don't say anything too stupid."

"I won't say anything stupid." Gon's eyebrows furrow. "I'm just going to introduce myself and get to know your mother and father and your siblings!-"

"Trust me, you don't want to get to know any of them." Killua shakes his head. "Just...be yourself but don't give them too much personal information. If I think they're trying something, i'll be there to redirect the conversation. Just don't feed into their bullshit."

"Why would they try anything? They invited me to dinner?" Gon tilts his head, his smile still there though. "I bet because we're such good friends they just want to meet me just like I want to meet them! Mito would love to meet you too if we were in the area."

"Mito asking me to dinner is wayyy different then my family asking you to dinner. I don't trust them and neither should you. They've never been supportive of a friend before. Just be cautious I guess. I'll be as cautious as I need to be for the both of us."

"I don't like that." Gon frowns, gripping his fist. Killua questions him with his eyes. "They're your family. You shouldn't have to be cautious to sit and eat dinner with them. Home is where you feel the safest and they should want to meet friends."

"It's not like that here." Killua smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Like he's half amused and half something else. "This is the first time we've had a family dinner since...I don't even remember. Do you sis?"

"I don't think I was ever a part of them..." Alluka frowns, turning her attention from the conversation with Zushi to look at her brother.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Zushi frowns, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees Alluka's eyes dull.

"You're going to this one." Killua says firmly. "We're not putting up with that anymore. Father said a family dinner and you are a part of this family." Killua tenses up, his tone getting lower from anger before he sighs when he sees Alluka get pale. "I know it's going to be hard for you but...if you don't go, you're giving them that power. I won't let anything happen to you. You know that."

"I know big brother." Alluka smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I don't understand. Would they try to hurt Alluka?" Zushi frowns, looking between Alluka and Killua.

"Ugh this is why I didn't want him coming Gon. He's all in our family business." Killua grumbles, glaring at Zushi.

"Wait, Illumi's not the only one who treats Alluka badly?" Gon frowns, looking at Killua. Alluka rubs her arm, the younger not looking comfortable with this conversation.

"No. They're all like that." Killua watches Gon's amber eyes get darker from his anger. Killua puts a hand on his shoulder, Gon blinking from the soft contact. "I know it pisses you off. It pisses me off too. But if they say anything about Alluka, let me handle it. I don't want you trying to attack anyone like you did with Illumi. You'll cause more problems that way. I'm not going to lie to you, they will say something. They will piss you off, but don't buy into it. I'll deal with their attacks to my sister, just keep your cool."

"But..." Gon starts to protest but those blue eyes are staring at him firmly. Gon grips his fist. "Why are they like this? Alluka is so great. Why are they so mean?"

"They think differently than us. It's no excuse. They're a bunch of hypocrites. Cowards." Killua stares into Gon's eyes and it's like the other male is focusing on him and him only. "Just stay out of it. I know you're reckless and you like to do whatever without thought to others but just keep quiet about it tonight."

"Yes please Gon. I don't want something happening to you because of me. I'm sure if you stand up for me, it will lower your appeal to them." Alluka fiddles with her dress nervously, frowning when Gon starts getting angry again.

"It's not right. I don't understand it." Gon huffs, his eyebrows furrowing when he looks at Killua. "But I'll try to stay out of it. I don't know if I can honestly but I'll try."

"I'm sorry about that. You can say I have some family issues." Alluka smiles at Zushi nervously when he looks confused, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Zushi locks eyes with her.

"Your family treats you badly Alluka?" Zushi swallows, those brown eyes lighting up in that way Gon has seen, that fire to protect.

"Yeah, sort of. I don't really like talking about it." Alluka scratches her hand, those blue eyes shifting away from Zushi.

"I'm hoping that the conversation won't focus much on Alluka. I'm sure they're all going to have plenty to say about you." Killua keeps staring at Gon, not seeming to notice the conversation Alluka and Zushi are having. Killua's eyebrows furrow. "...Don't tell them about this." Killua slowly reaches over, grabbing Gon's hand before holding up his arm, pointing at the gold with the other hand. "As you can tell, my family isn't the most understanding or the most considerate." Killua rolls his eyes, before they narrow. "They would never approve and telling them would bring so much shit it's not even funny. I'm sure my mother would die from a heart attack...which isn't really a bad thing but I'd still have to deal with everyone else."

"They wouldn't approve?" Gon blinks, looking at the gold. They don't like Killua giving people gifts? His family really is weird.

"Not at all. Since I'm suppose to be the heir and everything, I need a suitable woman who will bare me children." Killua gags. "I hated when my mom use to talk about it. I don't even like kids. So...don't think I need kids or anything. This is just fine. I'm not going to be the heir but they don't need to know that yet...so don't say anything about that either."

"You're not going to be the heir?" Gon's eyes widen, this being news to him. Gon's heart starts to beat faster in hope. There's really nothing holding him back from claiming Killua as his mate now...accept the fact he's a werewolf. Which is a pretty big deal.

"How am I going to be the heir when I'm traveling the world with you idiot?" Killua huffs, his cheeks turning pink, those blue eyes glancing away, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

Gon's chest gets warm and he can't help his bright smile on his lips as he moves closer to Killua, wanting to lick his face but he holds it in. He has to. "Wow! Killua you gave up on being the heir so you could travel with me?" Gon chuckles and it's light. "Weren't you going to school for that though?"

"I didn't just do it for you!" Killua's face gets redder and he glares at Gon but it's too soft. "I never really wanted to be the heir. I just didn't think their was anything else I could do and everything was all planned out so mind as well listen to my brother and mother...but that wasn't my true thoughts. I've found something I actually want so...I'm going to stay with you and I'll find out what I want to do along the way." Killua shrugs his shoulders acting like this isn't a big deal. "I'm sure there's something else I can do other than kill people. Probably. And this time, it will be my choice. Like you are my choice, not my family's." Killua looks at Gon, those blue eyes hold a silent power, an acceptance and a predatory glint. A look that says he's not backing down.

"I'm glad Killua." Gon smiles, noticing that Killua is still holding his hand and it seems like they've gotten closer to each other. He's not sure if it was him or Killua, or maybe they've naturally gravitated towards one another. "I want you to be happy. You shouldn't do something you don't want to. I bet there's plenty of other jobs you can do and be amazing at! You have very skilled hands, I bet you would be great at building things or you could be like me and become a-" Gon starts off, too happy, his eyes sparkling in his rant only to choke on his words before he could get them out. Gon was about to suggest to Killua he become a hunter like him. That would have been stupid. Gon can't help to think of the possibility, though Hunter is usually for werewolves, Gon doesn't' see why someone who isn't' a werewolf could be a hunter.

"Become a what?" Killua raises his eyebrow. He starts to grin. "Someone who goes around destroying McDonald's? I don't think so. I'm not going to be a dancer either." Killua raises his eyebrow. "Do you know what Job you're going for at the school?"

"mmm...Not yet." Gon shifts from foot to foot.

"Something with traveling right?" Killua thinks for a moment before he smiles to himself. "A builder huh? I don't know if I feel like doing construction or whatever. I'm going to have to find something to support all of us." Killua's smile falls before he looks at Gon seriously. "Where ever I go, my sister goes. So if you have me, you have her too. I can't leave her."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. Of course Alluka is coming with us. It will be fun with all of us together." Gon smiles and his heart lifts but there's something making his stomach twist. He wants this to be reality. He wants to travel with Killua and Alluka but...they have to know for that to happen. He'll have to tell them, or they'll just find out by themselves. Killua looks really serious about this. He's even going to give up on being the heir just to follow him.

"Yeah." Killua's eyes soften and his tense shoulders relax.

"We should bring Zushi too." Gon smiles, catching how Killua's smile is replaced with a scowl.

"I think we could do without him."

"Zushi is my friend and I'm sure he would like to travel with us too. We'll be like a big happy family." Gon closes his eyes, thinking about it. Alluka and Zushi. Killua and Gon. Just all together.

"Maybe. Minus a Zushi and we would."

"Killuaaa." Gon whines.

"Don't 'Killuaaa' me." Killua crosses his arms.

"If Zushi wants to come he can!" Gon puts his hands on his hips, glaring back at Killua. "Alluka likes Zushi too."

"Why? He's-" Killua glances over at Zushi and Alluka, his body tensing up when he sees the two have moved closer. They're talking quietly, leaning close to whisper, brown and blue staring into each other intently. Killua narrows his eyes and looks like he's about to march over there, Gon is quick and tightens his grip on his hand, pulling him back. "Zushi get away from my sister. What are you two whispering about?"

"Zushi was just telling me something personal brother." Alluka glares at her brother for interrupting. "We were talking about something deep and I knew you would say something if you heard."

"Were you telling him about our family?" Killua doesn't look pleased. "Gon is one thing but this guy is completely different Sis-"

"Zushi is nice." Alluka pulls at her dress in her frustration. "he's a good guy. That's why he's friends with Gon. Zushi's been through some hard times too and...I just told him about how our family doesn't consider me a part of the family...nothing more." Alluka fiddles with her dress before glancing over at Zushi who is looking at her with a look of protection. Gon is sure if Alluka were to explain the full story, Zushi would still want her. He can tell by how Zushi is looking at her, during this small amount of time, the two have gotten closer. Gon can sense it.

"...Okay whatever this is, it needs to stop." Killua points between the two, his eyes narrowing at Zushi. "I see the ways you've been looking at my sister. She's not interested-"

"How can you speak for me brother?" Alluka huffs, glaring at Killua, her cheeks heating up.

"Are you interested?" Killua's expression gets dark, those eyes slowly looking at Zushi who stands his ground.

"Maybe I am." Her cheeks heat up more. She swallows. Gon blinks. Uh oh...maybe they did get closer than Gon thought. Gon wasn't expecting Alluka to tell Killua so soon. "I'm tried of you treating me like a little girl. I barely made Gon as a friend and now you won't let me talk to Zushi! It's none of your business if I like Zushi or not-"

"Ohh yes it is. You're my little sister and I'll be damned if I let this guy mess with you. He doesn't know anything about you. You just met the guy!-"

"You met Gon only two weeks ago!" Alluka folds her arms. "And look at you now! And you know how you got to this point? By spending time together and talking. I want to spend time with Zushi too. And...he wants to spend time with me too." Alluka's face heats up.

"I know you don't like me." Zushi starts when Killua looks like he's about to snap. "But...I really like your sister. I'm not asking you to approve of me having her as a mate. No. I just want to be able to take her out on a date-"

"No. Absolutely not. This is ending now. Zushi get the fuck out of my home-"

"Don't kick him out because of this." Gon frowns, glaring at Killua who glares just as fiercely back. "Zushi does really like Alluka! What's wrong with them spending more time together? Killua it's wrong that you keep Alluka away from everyone. She wants to make friends and do things too. You were just telling me how your family made your choices...well now it's like your making Alluka's choices."

Gon must of hit a cord because Killua's eyes widen at Gon's words. He opens his mouth only to close it. His eyebrows furrow in his frown before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Even with it gone...their thoughts are still a part of me, drilled in through all these years." Killua grinds his teeth before shaking his head. He look at Alluka, still frowning and looking displeased but he takes a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...Gon's right. I've been so worried about someone using you that i've become like them. Like...him." Killua's face scrunches up. "I don't like you dating. I think you're too young-"

"I'm 15 big brother. I think I'm old enough to go on a date with Zushi...I know you mean well brother. You want to protect me but you do it too much with things like this. Zushi is a good guy and...I like him a lot." Alluka blushes and so does Zushi. Gon can't help to think it's cute. Killua doesn't seem to like it though. "Can't you give him a chance? Can't you be supportive of me like I was of you?"

Killua's expression softens up at that. He seems to be thinking for a moment, looking between Zushi's determined, honest eyes before looking at Alluka who is looking at him expectantly, pleadingly. Killua looks at Gon. "And I suppose you're supportive of this?"

"Yup! All the way." Gon beams. "Zushi will be great for Alluka. I can feel it."

"You can feel it huh?" Killua grumbles before he looks back at his sister and Zushi, not at all pleased that they're holding hands. "Ugh..." Killua pitches the bridge of his nose. "...Fine."

"Really?!" Alluka and Gon cheer at the same time, Alluka looking more excited. Zushi lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah but I'm going to be supervising your date." Killua crosses his arms. "And I'm not happy with this. At all."

"Do you really have to supervise our date?" Alluka frowns. "We're not going to do anything on the first date-"

"you're not going to do anything ever!" Killua shouts flustered before he calms down and sighs. "I don't trust him. I don't know, he might be the kind of guy who just wants to get in your dress. I need to feel him out."

"I would never do that to Alluka." Zushi looks offended, giving Killua a firm look. "I just want to have a good time with her and treat her. If you must supervise, do it. But don't interrupt us for no reason. Just watch and see I mean no harm."

"The more you talk, the more I want to punch your face in." Killua's eyes narrow. "I swear, I'm doing this but if you do anything, and I mean anything to upset my sister I'm going to rip your throat out-"

"Brother you will do no such thing!" Alluka glares at her brother.

"I'm not going to upset her." Zushi doesn't bat an eyelash. "I want to...I just want to get to know her better. Take this slow."

"Zushi is a good guy Killua! Take it from me." Gon tries when Killua still looks really tense. It's like Gon's massage didn't do him any good.

"I don't care if you think he's a good guy. I'll decide for myself." Killua huffs, irritated by the whole thing. "Whatever. You got your date sis but know I will be watching. He's not going to pull anything funny."

"Brother..." Alluka sighs before a soft smile comes to her lips. "...At least your letting it happen. I was worried about telling you. Thanks again Gon for distracting Killua for us! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to get this close." Alluka smiles fondly at Gon, Gon returning it only to tense when Killua turns his dark glare on him.

"You bastard! You used that massage to distract me!" Killua growls, grabbing a hold of Gon. " You were in cahoots with my sister and Zushi the whole time!"

"I didn't use the massage to just distract you. I wanted you to feel good Killua-"

"S-Shut up." Killua smacks him upside the head, his face getting hot and his glare deepening. "You know what? I bought you Strawberry cake but I think I'm just going to eat it by myself. You don't deserve it-"

"What? You have strawberry cake? Oh please Killua can I have some? I was just doing what I thought was best for Alluka-"

"Bull shit you traitor! I'm going to get that strawberry cake right now and eat it right in front of your face! You're going to sit there and watch!"

"Killua you wouldn't! You know how I feel about that-"

"Shouldn't have done that then Gon." Killua leans close, his lips brushing against Gon's ear. "That was a dirty thing to do Gon. Bad boys don't deserve cake." Killua's voice gets low causing Gon to shiver when he licks up his ear, his body getting warm from his words and the feel of his tongue.

"I'm not a bad boy." Gon can't help to pout at that. "I was doing a good-"

"Well you did a bad. Now you're going to suffer the consequences. Stay here and just think about what you've done." Killua points over at Alluka and Zushi who look at each other.

"But-" Gon starts only for Killua to turn and march out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Gon doesn't know if he's really mad at him or he's teasing him. It feels like both.

"Sorry about that Gon." Alluka smiles sheepishly. "I got so happy I kind of forgot brother would get mad at you. But he doesn't seem too mad. I'm sure you can get him focused on something else in no time. Especially now." Alluka flushes and she smiles. "brother looks happy, despite of what is going on with me and Zushi."

"I can't believe that you two got so close in such a short amount of time." Gon grins at the two walking closer. Zushi is flushing and Alluka is smiling, their hands still connected. "what happened while we were gone?"

"We talked mostly. Zushi is the one who took a leap of faith and I'm glad he did. I might have been too nervous to ask."

"I asked her out on a date..." Zushi flushes.

"Yay! Go Zushi! Did he tell you how pretty you look in that dress?" Gon questions, flustering the other werewolf.

"He did actually." Alluka blushes, giggling at how red Zushi is. "It was funny because you kind of shouted it out when we had gone silent for a little bit."

"I couldn't help it." Zushi mumbles, and that seems to make Alluka shine more. "I was expecting Killua to attack me."

"So was I. I wasn't going to let him do that though." Alluka frowns before she sighs in relief. "I think your words and mine opened his eyes a little Gon. Big brother just wants to protect me. He just does it too much."

"I'm glad he's letting you go on a date. It will be fun. Where are you going to go?" Gon asks.

"We were thinking the movies." Zushi answers, rubbing the back of his head. "Something normal and safe to start out with. Maybe go to a dinner afterward-"

"that sounds good! Killua shouldn't have any problems with that." Gon beams.

"Oh Gon~" Gon can't help to tense when he hears Killua's voice from behind him. That voice that said his name like a song. He knows that can't be good for him. Gon turns around slowly and he can feel his mouth water.

Killua stands in the doorway, a smirk on his face as he holds up a plate that has a large cake on top of it, strawberry icing and strawberries on top. It looks sooo good!

"Strawberry cake!" Gon can't hold in his excitement as he turns towards Killua, his arms out reaching for the deliciousness only for Killua to side step him, Gon hitting his head against the door frame. Killua chuckles as he glides away from Gon, that smirk only getting wider.

"Nope. None for you. This is all mine now." Killua flops down on the bed, placing the cake on his lap. Gon looks over at him with a pout on his lips, rubbing the spot where he hurt his head. Gon whimpers when Killua takes a strawberry and licks the icing off of it slowly, those blue eyes staring at him before he throws it into his mouth and eats it. He groans loudly on purpose. Gon is sure of it. "Soo good. Sucks you can't have any Gon."

"I can if you give me some. Stop being mean Killua!" Gon runs over to the other male, his mouth watering as he reaches for the cake only for Killua to kick his leg out, stopping Gon from getting any closer as he holds the cake up to his face. "I want some! You said you didn't even like strawberry." Gon pouts when Killua takes his fork and digs into the cake before putting some in his mouth, moaning from how good it is.

"yeah that's right, that just tells you how good this cake Is." Killua smirks, as he takes another bite, Gon watching with a deep frown on his lips.

"Killuaaa please! I really want some!" Gon moves Killua's leg, trying to grab a hold of the plate but Killua just moves back more and kicks Gon, keeping him from getting closer. "This is horrible! You're cruel! You're a monster!" Gon whines when Killua takes another bite out of the cake, groaning.

"Mmm best cake ever. So much strawberry."

"You're asking for it Killua." Gon growls.

"Oh am I?" Killua raises his eyebrow lazily, his smirk coming back as he takes another bite. "What are you going to do about it-"

Gon jumps in the air so he's not able to kick him this time, Killua's eyes widen as he gets on his back moving fast enough so Gon lands next to him, instead on his stomach. Killua holds the cake up as Gon climbs on top of him, trying to get some of the sweet taste-

Gon sputters in laughter when Killua jabs his hand in his side, tickling him enough that he's able to push Gon back again, keeping his foot on his forehead to keep him away. "Killuaaa." Gon tries again. He's worried that he'll mess up the cake if he wrestles too hard with Killua, and if he's honest, Killua is a worthy opponent, even in these play fights.

"This is mine Gon. You should have thought before you did such a dirty trick." Killua hums, eating another piece.

"Brother do you have to be so mean to him?" Alluka sighs before she goes back to whatever her and Zushi are doing. Gon glances over to see Zushi and Alluka messing around with cloth, not paying much attention to what they're doing.

"Killua I'm sorry! Can I please have some cake?" Gon pouts, giving Killua big eyes. The other male tenses and looks away quickly, his cheeks getting pink. That is enough for Gon to move Killua's leg off his forehead quickly and moving up, getting between Killua's legs as he reaches for the cake. Killua lifts up the cake above his head, his legs wrapping around Gon's waist to hold him still but killing's face has gotten redder. "Killua I am having cake!"

"Nope." Killua's eyes are full of playfulness but something else is starting to grow. Gon glares at the other male. It's obvious Killua isn't going to give him the cake easily. Gon blinks when he realizes that there's some icing on the corner of his mouth. Gon grins acting like he's reaching for the cake, which Killua pulls away from him, only to lean down quickly and lick at his face, getting a small taste of the cake.

Killua tenses underneath him from the lick, Gon pulls away to grin down at Killua, taking not how there's a soft blush on his cheeks and the way he's looking Gon is different now. Gon feels warm but he ignores it. Killua's eyes are half lidded, those orbs peaking at him through those long eyelashes.

"You're playing a dangerous game." Killua hisses as he unwraps his legs from his waist before he flips them over, Killua being on top.

"No, you are! By keeping cake from me." Gon huffs, wiggling, trying to get out of Killua's hold.

"It's what you get." Killua leans closer, those eyes narrowed but there's this feeling again. Gon can feel Killua's breath on his face.

"Brother get a room." Alluka shouts, getting Killua to tense, his eyes widening, his blush reaching his ears.

"S-Sis!-"

Gon uses this opportunity to push Killua off of him, flipping them over so he's on top and he can finally dig his hand into the cake and shove a piece into his mouth, the crumbs falling all over Killua and the icing getting all over his face. Gon doesn't care. "I got some!" Gon cheers in victory, loving the feeling of over coming a challenge and the taste of the cake in his mouth. It is really good.

"What are you an animal?" Killua grumbles from losing, before Gon can register what he called him, Killua is grabbing cake and shoving it into his face. "Eat that then. Getting crumbs all over me." Killua smirks only to blink when Gon licks up the cake excitedly, not at all bothered by Killua shoving the cake in his face. Gon grabs his hand so he can't move as he gets every last part of the cake off Killua's hand.

Killua flushes but he can't help to chuckle at how dirty Gon's face is with the cake. "There you go. You got your strawberry cake. You're wearing it." Gon blinks when Killua grabs his shirt and pulls him down. His tongue darts out and starts to lick at his face, cleaning him off. Gon closes his eyes, feeling warm again. He tries to ignore it as Killua keeps licking his cheek before he moves to his lips, licking gently.

"Mmm..." Killua pulls away, those eyes half lidded again. "Delicious." He licks his lips slowly, batting his long eyelashes at him, his smile mischievous and sexy. Gon can see his canines poking out in his smile.

Gon feels a pang of heat travel down his body. He pouts, irritated that Killua is so attractive once again. It's like he's teasing him.

"Unfair!" Gon grabs some cake and goes to push it into Killua's face but he moves his head easily and soon the two are rolling around on the bed, trying to fight for dominance, the cake forgotten. Killua is strong and it makes Gon want to try harder to be stronger. He wants to be able to hold Killua down like he can hold him down. Gon cries out in angst when they roll and Gon's back smashes what was left of the cake. "Nooo!"

"Aww no Gon, what happened?" Killua gets off of Gon, mocking shock as his mouth opens. With a heavy heart Gon sits up on the bed, feeling the flat cake stick to his shirt.

"Killua you jerk." Gon pushes the other male. "You're so mean. You're like a sour patch kid!"

"Huh?" Killua blinks. "A sour patch kid?"

"Yeah! I saw this thing with Kurapika when we were watching TV and there was this commercial about sour patch kids. First they're mean and then they're sweet! Just like you-"

"I'm not a fucking sour patch kid." Killua's eye twitches, those eyes narrowing. "When did you watch TV with Kurapika?"

"Um...a couple of days ago-"

"I thought you were busy, why did you have time for Kurapika but not me?" Killua's tail flicks restlessly.

"Kurapika was helping me with my home work before I left for training-" Gon tries to explain, knowing he's made a mistake with mentioning Kurapika when Killua's eyes darken.

He blinks when Killua leans closer, pressing his lips against Gon's slowly, those eyes watching his expression as he pulls away. He leans closer and licks up the shell of Gon's ear. "I don't think I like that much Gon. I don't trust those other males around you. You're mine."

Gon feels his face heat up. Killua is being bold. More bold than usual and that's bad for Gon and his issues. "Kurapika isn't going to do anything. He's a really good friend of mine-"

"A good friend that has kissed you." Killua growls in his ear, getting Gon to shiver. He stands his ground, despite how hot he's getting. "That's not going to fly anymore. You're not going to be spending alone time with him."

"Kurapika didn't mean it. That was a misunderstanding. I told you Killua. Kurapika doesn't see me like that. He has a mate right now away." Gon knows he's jealous. Killua's possessiveness makes him hot and makes him feisty at the same time. "You can't tell me what to do Killua. If I want to spend time with Kurapika, I'm going to." Gon bares his teeth when Killua hisses at him.

"So you're going to be like that are you? Don't blame me if I rip him to pieces if he ends up touching you." Killua growls against Gon's lips, his fingers cracking and twitching before those sharp nails are pressed lightly against Gon's cheek. Killua's eyes are predatory and Killua's sharp claws against his flesh excites Gon a little more than it probably should.

"I won't let you hurt Kurapika." Gon growls in response, partly from Killua threatening his friend and from this growing feeling, this growing aggression. This seems to piss Killua off because he grabs Gon's chin with his transformed hand and forces his head closer to his. There's this heat growing and growing as he stares into those possessive and angry blue orbs, mixed with arousal and something lighter.

"Gon." Zushi says his name in a warning, cutting off whatever Killua was about to say. Gon's eyes widen, Zushi's voice seeming to snap him out of the haze he was in. He is getting too hot. What if he went into heat right now? He feels it, and he didn't realize how urgent this was in till Zushi said something.

"Killua get off." Gon grinds his teeth, trying to cool himself off. Think of bad things. Think of how Killua is going to react when he finds out what he is. That seems to help but he really needs Killua to move away from him.

Killua stares at him a moment, that look leaving his eyes and his nails turning back to normal. He searches Gon's eyes for a moment before his bangs cover those blue orbs from sight. He takes a deep breath and slowly, reluctantly, gets off of Gon, sitting at the edge of the bed, those ears flattening.

Gon feels a little bad. He had some bite to his tone but he had to tell Killua he really wanted him off. The assassin looks irritated but not too much, his tail flicking restlessly.

Zushi sighs in relief before he turns his attention back on Alluka who is chuckling lightly.

"Brother stop trying to move too fast! You haven't even taken Gon on a date yet-" Alluka teases.

"I-I wasn't doing anything." Killua bristles, sounding defensive but his cheeks are heating up. " He's the one asking for it." Killua mumbles before he glares at Gon. "So you want to go out with me some day on a date or what?"

"Sure." Gon smiles. He loves spending time with Killua. These dates sound fun if Zushi wants to take Alluka out on one. Gon doesn't miss how Killua's eyes light up and he looks away.

"Good." Killua mumbles, somehow looking nervous. It's cute. Killua was acting all big and bad just a minute ago. Going from a loin to a kitten is impressive. He really is like a sour patch kid.

"Hehe sour patch kid."

"Shut up Gon. That's why you have cake all over your back."

"Aw." Gon frowns when he remembers that, getting sad.

"Brother you made him all dirty. What is he going to wear for the dinner?"

"I'll let him borrow one of my outfits. His clothes are ripped anyway." Killua grunts.

"That reminds me, are my clothes suitable for the dinner?" Zushi frowns in concern as he points at his outfit.

"Uh you're not going to the dinner." Killua blinks.

"Why not?" Gon pouts. "Zushi should meet Alluka's family! Since they're mate interests."

"I don't think you should." Alluka frowns deeply. "My family...they may try to hurt you and I don't want you getting hurt-"

"I want to be there for you Alluka." Zushi gives her this firm look, those brown eyes hold that affection and protection he has for the other. "I'll be fine-"

"Look romeo, we can't just bring you to the dinner. It's a family dinner and it's bad enough Gon is going to be there. I can't be watching over your ass too-"

"Maybe we can ask your parents if Zushi can come!" Gon offers.

"You don't have to watch over me Killua. I can watch over myself." Zushi is firm.

"Zushi.." Alluka is torn between being swoon by the werewolf and being worried about him.

"I'm not going to ask them if he can come, this is enough as it is-" Killua starts only for their to be a knock at the door. Killua raises his eyebrow when Gotoh comes in, his face blank.

"I couldn't help overhearing master Killua, and I forgot to mention a message from your father. Master Gon is to be treated like a Zoldyck so if he wants to bring this Zushi, he is allowed." Gotoh glances at Gon for a moment before looking back at Killua's shocked face.

"yay! Zushi can come then!" Gon cheers. "Isn't that nice Killua? They're treating me like a part of the family."

Killua frowns, so does Alluka. "I have a feeling...that I'm really not going to like this dinner." Killua rubs his forehead before he glances over at Gon's smiling face. His blue eyes soften. "You can go Gotoh." Killua waits for the butler to leave before he looks at his sister then Zushi. "So...I guess you can go. I'm going to tell you the same thing as Gon. If our family starts being ignorant to Alluka, don't feed into it. I'll take care of that. You are to keep quiet. Don't speak unless someone speaks to you."

Zushi nods his head, taking the orders. Gon is sure he will be able to control himself. Zushi is much more controled.

"Let's do something fun together." Alluka rubs her arm, smiling. "Lets watch a funny movie. If we can watch it without those two touching each other of course."

"That's not funny sis." Killua's cheeks heat up though and he huffs. "You two better not be touching at all or I'll be ripping off his hands."

"Movie!" Gon runs over to where he sat last time to watch a movie. Killua walks over and takes his rightful spot next to him, his tail swishing, glancing at Gon from the corner of his eye.

"Let's watch step brothers. That movie makes me crack up every time." Killua grins, and it widens when Gon looks confused. "You're going to love it. It's hilarious."

"It is." Alluka chuckles as she puts something into the TV before sitting next to Zushi.

"I think I've heard of the movie." Zushi smiles lightly when Alluka looks at him.

"Hey Gotoh! I know you can hear me! Get us some pizza bites or something." Killua yells over towards the door.

"I could eat!" Gon hears his stomach rubble.

"You always can." Killua chuckles.

"It's true." Zushi actually chuckles from Killua's comment. "You should have seen him eat 5 full hams by himself yesterday. He wasn't full at all."

"I believe it.' Killua grunts.

"So do I." Alluka chuckles when Gon tilts his head at them.

"The hams weren't that big." Gon shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah. Sure." Killua rolls his eyes. "That's another thing, when you eat at the dinner, use a fork and don't talk with your mouth full. Try to actually taste your food."

"I do taste it." Gon huffs. "But I'll use a fork I guess." Gon doesn't like forks. He can eat much better with his hands or with just his face.

The pizza bites are brought up from Gotoh and the movie starts. The four teenagers sit together, laughing at the movie, eating together, talking in between. Gon can't help to smile. He really like this. He likes spending time with everyone.

About half way through the move Gon feels Killua put his hand on top of his. Gon glances over at Killua but the other male is looking forward with a blank look on his face. Gon's lips turn as he looks at the movie again, spreading his fingers, allowing Killua's fingers to slip between his. There's a part of him that is still torn but the more he spends time with Killua, the more he sees that affection, the more Gon wants to come clean. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were to expose himself? Maybe it will be okay? Gon's not sure...but as Killua's hand stays in his for the rest of the movie...

Gon can't help to think that everything is going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! The dinner will be next chapter. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

"You okay Killua?" Gon's eyebrows furrow, catching the subtle signs that the other male is upset or nervous. Killua has been working on Gon's tie for awhile now, tying it only to untie it, sigh after and redo it again. Killua has taken his time picking out something for Gon to wear, and whenever he would pick an outfit that Gon would try on, he would shake his head and start looking for something else. Gon isn't sure how long they've been in this closet. Killua finally settled on a white button up shirt with a green tie and black pants. Gon isn't sure he likes it much but Killua knows more about human clothes than he does.

Being in this closet, Gon has picked up on how Killua's tail flicks every once and awhile and his ears will do this little twitch down. He's picked up on the slight turning of his mouth and the slight shake of his hand as he puts his tie into a knot, only to take it out again.

Killua wasn't like this till that butler came in again saying that his father was calling them to come down once they were ready. Before that he had been smiling and laughing with Gon as he introduced him to video games, he was touching on Gon's hand and subtly brushing his arm against Gon's when ever he would get the chance. Gon has been having so much fun with everyone. He can't wait to do this again and for the most part, Killua didn't make him too warm that he couldn't handle it. Gon was just happy to spend time with Killua and to be by his side. It's given him time to think too. Gon thinks he might come out after this dinner. Gon wants Killua. He wants to have him as his mate and seal the deal. He really cares about the other male and if he can just accept what he is...then it will be fine. Gon just hopes that once Killua sees that he's a werewolf, he'll realize that he was wrong in everything he said about his kind.

Killua stops messing with his tie, Gon not missing the slight tensing of his shoulders as those blue eyes slowly lock with his. "Eh." He shrugs his shoulders, taking the tie apart only to start again. "I've never really been okay." He grins but it doesn't reach his eyes. It's one of those fake things again that Gon doesn't like.

"Why do you keep taking out the tie? It looks fine. We've been in here for awhile." Gon frowns when Killua's ear twitches. "Do you not want to go to the dinner?" Gon must have hit the nail on the head because Killua sighs, that grin falling and those blue eyes looking at him honestly.

"No. I don't. I just have this bad feeling it's going to be hell. I'm worried..." Killua bites his lip as he ties the green tie before leaving it be, just grasping it lightly. "I know my family sucks Gon, and I know this dinner is going to be shit, you're excited now but by the end of it, I know you're going to hate them. Just know you don't have to deal with them much after this. Once we get out of here, I'm not coming back. They might try to come after us but we'll stay ahead of them. I...I don't want them scaring you away." Killua says the last part so quietly Gon almost didn't hear it. "Just be yourself and don't feed into their bull shit. If all goes well...which I doubt it will but if it does, my parents, or at least my dad will like you and then you really don't have to worry about them." Killua looks up, those blue eyes firm and powerful with resolve and it gets Gon's heart to beat faster. "I won't let them hurt you."

"It will be fine Killua. You don't have to be so worried. They won't scare me off. I won't be bullied away from you." Gon's eyes shine with determination. "Your family is bad to Alluka and I don't like that but I still want to meet your family because they're yours. Meeting them, makes me feel like we're getting closer. I don't know if they will like me but that doesn't matter because you like me, right Killua?" Gon smiles at the other male, seeing how those blue eyes light up and his body seems to relax.

"Yeah." Killua flushes, those eyes looking away before looking back at him. He chuckles lightly after staring at his expression. "You're the only one, you know that? No one else would have that smiling face if they knew they were about to have dinner with the Zoldyck's. Seriously. You're so weird." Killua's smile is soft and it gets Gon's heart to swell.

" I know they'll be dangerous just like you are but that just makes it more exciting." Gon grins. "Besides, I want to learn more about you Killua. Don't worry about me so much. I'll be fine. I want you to enjoy the dinner too! I can take care of myself you know."

"I'm not going to enjoy the dinner, whether you were there or not." Killua shakes his head. "You're strong Gon but you're not stronger than my family. Don't be reckless out there. Remember, if I pinch you, you stop whatever you're doing. You have to be conscious of your actions...for once."

"Yeah I know." Gon rubs the back of his head, frowning. "I don't like this Killua. I don't like how nervous you're getting over having dinner with your family. That shouldn't be. And Alluka was looking scared too. Dinner is a time for thanks and safety."

"Like I said, we're not that kind of family. Don't dwell on it too much. They're in the past, I'm not going to let them plan out my future anymore and that's all that matters. Once this is done, we're pretty much in the clear." Killua grasps Gon's tie before pulling him closer, he leans in close to his ear. "You've shown me a future I didn't know I could have. You reminded me I have a choice." Killua pulls away, Gon feeling his face heat up from the tickling of his ear from his words and how Killua is looking at him.

"Killua..." The heat goes to his head and he doesn't know what to say for a moment. Gon's not sure what he did but Gon recognizes Killua is praising him. Gon's tail would be wagging. The werewolf's breath hitches when Killua pushes him against the wall lightly, leaning in and kissing him softly. Gon's eyes widen before they slowly close, moving his lips slowly over the other male's, despite the warmth that spreads throughout his body. Gon finds himself clinging to Killua's shirt as he opens his mouth to let Killua's tongue invade his mouth. Killua hums in approval, wrapping his arms around Gon's waist, his tongue sloppily caressing Gon's, their tongues in a wet battle for dominance. When Gon's face heats up and Killua starts to purr he knows he has to stop this. Even though he doesn't want to.

"Killua...we should go..." Gon breaks the kiss, panting slightly, looking into those half lidded dark blue eyes that peer at him through long, dark eyelashes. Gon swallows. It really is unfair.

"I guess." Killua grumbles, those ears flattening on his head in disappointment, his tail flicking. There's a soft blush on his face that Gon finds adorable. Gon doesn't care what he says, Killua does have the adorable genes just like Alluka. "I'd rather just indulge in you." Killua says lowly rubbing his thumb over Gon's lower lip. He stares at Gon's face a moment before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Mmm Gon...you make it hard on me." Killua reluctantly stops touching his face and moves his body away from Gon's. The werewolf missing his warmth already but at the same time he's relieved. Killua was making him too hot again. "If you changed that face of yours, maybe it would be easier to keep my hands off of you."

"I'll change my face when you change yours." Gon puffs out his cheeks, noticing how Killua's hand comes out, touching his arm before running down to his hand, interlacing their fingers. "If my face makes it hard, then you should just look at your face."

"I do, everyday and I don't have anything on those cute little cheeks." Killua mocks him, grabbing Gon's cheek, getting him to glare at the other, Killua chuckling in response.

"You're the one with the cute cheeks!" Gon puffs, grabbing Killua's cheeks and pushing them together, laughing at the fish face he made Killua have. Killua rips his hands off of his face, a smirk on his lips and that playful glint coming back.

"Let's get out of here before we're stuck in here for an hour fighting over who has the cuter face. Because you can't lose anything." Killua grunts but that smirk is still there. "Don't be too cute for my family, I wouldn't want to have to fight any of them off. They might try to eat you up."

"Your family eats people?" Gon tilts his head.

"Probably. I'm pretty sure Milluki has eaten everything so yeah."

"I really want to see him. You make him sound like he's very big. I've never seen someone who's 'fat' as you say."

"Oh ho you're in for a sight for sore eyes then." Killua chuckles when Gon looks even more excited. "You won't be disappointed." Gon blinks when Killua lifts up his hand and kisses the back of it, those blue eyes getting deep and serious suddenly. "If you want out of the dinner, if you think you can't handle it or you're going to blow up on them, just tap my leg three times. I'll make up some excuse. I'll get you out of the room."

"Okay." Gon smiles, trying to reassure the other male. He's really worried about this. Through all the jokes, Gon can see Killua is frighten. It makes Gon angry. He feels that heat in his chest but he lets it shimmer. Killua shouldn't be frighten or worried to eat with his own family. He doesn't like it. Not one bit. It gives him an idea of what his family is like though.

Gon has his own worries. Illumi. He hasn't been thinking about it but now he can't help to. He's going to be there and Gon is going to find out if it was him who he attacked and if he knows it was him. He's going to find the truth and that might mean exposure during this dinner. Zushi knows this as well. They have to be ready to fight. Gon isn't going to be bullied away from this place. He's not going to run off with his tail between his legs. He's going to have dinner with the Zoldycks and if Illumi survived, he's not going to show him fear.

"...Lets do it then." Killua lets go of Gon, straightening himself out before he walks out of the room, his face blank. Gon walks after him, fiddling with his tie that is strangely entertaining to mess with. It's strange wearing these clothes, they still smell like Killua and Gon likes it. Wearing something that smells like the other male, It makes him a little warm.

Alluka and Zushi are waiting for them. They're speaking quietly to each other before they stop and look over at the two.

"You ready sis?" Killua locks eyes with Alluka. Her eyebrows furrow but she nods her head. "Then lets go. Gotoh, call father and tell them we're on the way."

"Of course." Gotoh, who was waiting outside the door, nods his head before walking off.

Gon smiles when he sees Alluka and Zushi are holding hands, Zushi rubbing his thumb against Alluka's hand in comforting circles. It seems to be working because Alluka's shoulders relax. Zushi locks eyes with Gon. They both nod their heads. It could go bad. They're prepared for that.

"I wouldn't touch her like that during the dinner." Killua warns as they all walk out of the room, heading towards the entrance. He glares at Zushi. "it will cause more issues than needed."

"He's right. I don't want anyone trying to hurt you because you like me..." Alluka looks at Zushi with worry, letting go of his hand reluctantly.

"I will keep my hands to myself during the dinner. I won't cause extra problems. It seems we have enough of those." Zushi glances at Gon before nodding at Killua.

Gon looks over at Killua, the werecat is walking ahead of everyone, his back straight, his arms relaxed. He's nothing like how he was in the closet. There's no nervous tick of his ears anymore or the flicking of his tail. Gon doesn't say anything as they all walk out of the mansion, a car waiting for them. A butler opens the door for them and they all pile in. Gon between Killua and Alluka, their shoulders touching, it's snug, not uncomfortable. Gon closes his eyes, gripping his fist. It shakes slightly but not from fear. He's excited. He won't let Illumi scare him off. He won't let Killua's family scare him off either.

Gon opens his eyes when he feels a soft brush against his back. He glances back, seeing Killua's tail rubbing against his back but the assassin is staring forward, his face not changing. Gon smiles. Killua's trying to comfort him. It's not needed but it's appreciated.

Everyone is so quiet now. Gon doesn't like it much. "This place is huge." Gon beams as he looks out of the window, watching as they pass all the trees. "Do you have a body of water around here?"

"Yeah there's a lake somewhere if you go that way." Alluka smiles though it doesn't reach her eyes as she points out of the window.

"Ohh can I go fishing there some time? I miss it. I use to fish all the time back where I'm from." Gon grins, feeling that excitement again.

"Knock yourself out. I don't even know if there's any fish. I took Alluka over there once but that was so long ago." Killua thinks for a moment.

"I'm sure there is. Maybe. If not it's a good spot to swim I bet!" Gon beams. "Do you like to swim Killua? Alluka? Zushi?" Gon wants to get them all talking. There's no reason for this feeling.

"Eh it's alright." Killua shrugs his shoulders but those blue eyes are looking at him now, lighting up a bit.

"I haven't gotten to swim much but I think I remember liking it." Alluka smiles, this time it looks more natural.

"I do. Wing took me to the beach once. The waves were fun to fight against." Zushi smiles slightly.

"Oh! There's a place I haven't been, the beach!" Alluka looks over at Zushi, excited with the conversation.

"I've been once. For work. Drowned a guy and then got some ice cream." Killua smacks his tongue against his teeth. "The idiot was swimming at like 12 at night so I decided I'd get creative."

"When I was younger I thought that would be the best way to die." Gon smiles despite the dark subject, not bothered by it. "I love the water, Mito use to call me a fish because I was in it so much."

"I guess drowning isn't that bad of a death. I've definitely caused and seen worse." Killua looks over at Gon's bright eyes and his soften. "You really don't flinch at all when I talk about work. Does death not bother you? Most creatures would have a problem with my murderous background but you take it in stride like we're talking about the weather."

"Not really. I've seen plenty of it myself. You're an assassin. Killing is your job. I like hearing about you and what you do." Gon locks eyes with Killua, those blue eyes seem to search his, looking deeper.

"You've seen plenty of it? At your old home?" Killua questions, trying to seem less interested than he is.

"Yeah." Gon's smile doesn't fall but he looks away from Killua. He's not sure about centaurs, if they have poachers or not so Gon doesn't think he should talk much more about the subject.

Killua stares at him. He bites his lip before he looks forward again. His face is blank but he keeps glancing over at Gon, and if Gon wasn't paying attention to Killua, he would miss it. "Wow this place is even bigger than yours Killua!" Gon gasps when the car drives pass a couple of trees, showing a huge mansion on top of a large mountain. There's no way that this car will be able to drive up there.

"Yeah I guess it's a little bigger." Killua grunts as they all get out of the car. Killua holds out his arms, Alluka jumping into them. "I'll take my sis and come back for you two. It would take forever by foot normally." Killua sparks up, electrical sparks flying around him, his hair puffing up. He glances at Gon before he takes off running. In a flash he's back. "Come on." Killua snarls at Zushi. He's hesitant but he walks over to Killua, the assassin throwing the werewolf over his shoulder before disappearing. Gon blinks when Killua is back. It only took him three seconds.

"Killua you're amazing." Gon can't help to admire the other male. He would love to be able to run as fast as Killua can. "Can you teach me how to do that-"

"There's no way, The only reason I can is because I was trained young with electricity and I'm a werecat. Even if I did expose you to electricity you wouldn't be able to hone it like I did." Killua holds out his arms. "Come on."

"Maybe I could try." Gon glares stubbornly at Killua just brushing him off. If Killua was able, maybe he could too? It's just really cool. Gon's glare falls when Killua smirks and makes a come here motion. Gon walks up to him, blinking when Killua moves quickly, sweeping him off his feet, holding him against his chest.

"This is my technique and maybe I don't want to share it with you." Killua smirks at how Gon glares at him. It's strange, even though there's electricity everywhere and it surrounded Gon when Killua held him, it doesn't really hurt. It just feels like warmth.

"Sour patch kid." Gon huffs. Gon yelps when the warmth turns into a slight shock, Killua chuckles.

"I'd watch it when I have you like this." Killua glances around, the butlers had left when they dropped them off and it doesn't appear to be anyone around. Killua leans in. "I could shock you to death easily. You're vulnerable. So I'd be nice to me Gon." Killua's voice lowers, and it tickles Gon's ear. Gon shivers, a pang of excitement and something else going through him. Killua really could kill him like this. He has a good hold on him and any time he would move, Killua could shock him stiff. Gon shouldn't be getting excited by the danger but he is. He's feeling a bit too hot.

Gon squirms in Killua's hold, noticing how Killua's smirk grows, his fangs showing. "Killua that's not fair." Gon glares but the more he looks at Killua's attractive face and that dangerous gleam in his eyes, the more hot and bothered he gets. Gon smells that scent again, the scent Killua sends out when he's trying to dominate him. He's smelled it before but it's directly affecting him now.

"Aw you're blushing." Killua's grin grows. "Do you get off on this Gon? I knew you were an adrenaline junkie." Killua leans closer. "Do you like the idea that I could kill you at any moment if I felt like it?" Killua grabs Gon's butt, his touch shocking him making his muscle twitch.

"A-Ah stop Killua." Gon bites his shoulder, not enough to pierce the skin but enough for it to be a warning. There's a growl in the back of his throat but it's not like the growl he had when he was fighting Illumi. Gon is getting too warm from Killua's low voice and his scent. Gon is responding to him trying to over take him.

Killua's eyes get dark for a moment before he blinks and shakes his head, the pain seeming to snap him out of his lust. He lets go of Gon's ass before he gives him a peck on the lips. " Bite me again and you'll be punished." Killua purrs, those eyes half lidded before he closes them and takes a deep breath. "Seriously, stop with that face. The last thing I need is for my family to see me fondling you."

"Stop with _your_ face." Gon huffs only to blink when he's thrown over Killua's shoulder. The werecat starts to run, everything becoming a blur.

"Remember. Don't touch me during the dinner. Stay natural." Killua's face becomes blank again, that smell dies and Gon can start to calm himself. In a second they're up the mountain in front of the large mansion that towers over them. Gon's eyes widen as Killua puts him down and he can't help to stare at the building in awe.

"It's so big!" Gon takes in the design and the fact there's butlers standing outside, waiting to let them in. " How many people live here?"

"Just my parents, Illumi, Milluki and Kalluto." Killua answers, his face scrunching up at seeing the place.

"Only five people?! Where do all the butlers sleep?" Gon's eyes widen as they all start to walk in. Alluka and Zushi are quiet again, Zushi glancing over at Alluka every once in a while.

"They have a place behind this mansion. Canary and Gotoh are the only ones who live with us." Alluka answers, her voice is a little jumpy.

"It will be alright sis." Killua speeds so he's walking next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it, giving it a squeeze. Killua's expression is firm.

"It's been so long since I've seen Kalluto..." Alluka starts to speak quieter and Gon would be able to hear if it wasn't for Zushi speaking to him.

"Gon, I have a bad feeling about this." Zushi doesn't look at him as the four walk into this large building, Zushi coming up next to him. "Alluka is frighten. She's trying to hide it but she can't. Even if we didn't have to worry about Illumi, just this dinner in itself could cause issues. What is our plan, If Illumi knows Gon?" Zushi locks eyes with him, those brown orbs searching him. Gon knows that whatever he says, Zushi will follow him. The look he's giving...Is how he would look to the leader of the pack.

"We don't do anything unless he does. I don't want to ruin the dinner. If he tries to attack us...then we run and take care of him away from the dinner. If he's told Killua's family and they all try to attack us...then I guess we have no choice but to fight. But we don't do anything unless we have to. Don't show Illumi any fear. We're here to have dinner with Killua's family and get to know them. Illumi isn't going to mess that up." Gon gives him that look, those amber eyes burning. Zushi stares at him before he nods, gripping his fist.

"I'm with you...but I must say, Gon." Zushi bites his lip. "If anyone tries to hurt Alluka, if they try to lay a finger on her, I might not be able to sit quietly."

"You? I wouldn't be able to either. So lets hope they don't do that. If they do, they deserve it." Gon eyes get dark in his anger, both of the werewolves nodding to themselves.

"Stop whispering. You're making the butlers nervous." Killua grunts. Gon blinks, looking around to see that the butlers that let them in are following them closely, staring at Gon directly. "Would you all back off? You're pissing me off."

The butlers don't lay up. Of course they wouldn't. Killua rolls his eyes. They're loyal to his father. Killua glances at Gon as they stop in front of these large doors. "Here we are. I'm going to apologize to you two in advance. I'm going to be honest, this whole thing is going to be shit. Right now my whole family is waiting in there and-"

"Hello!" Gon can't wait anymore. He's tired of all the seriousness when a dinner shouldn't be so serious. Dinner with family should be fun and warm! Gon bust open the doors, hearing Alluka gasp and Killua cursing. Gon's eyes widen when he takes in the large room before him and the long, long table in front of him.

When he came in shouting, everyone who was sitting down turned to look at him. The first person Gon sees however is this older man with long white hair and blue eyes just like Killua's. Gon can't help his smile, not sensing the tense air at all. He runs over to the man, his amber eyes taking in everything he can about him. "Wow! You must be Killua's father! He looks just like you! My name is Gon i'm Killua's best friend! What's your name?" Gon stops in front of where he's sitting, holding out his hand. If he was back home, he would be licking below the chin to show respect to someone who is older than him but Mito taught him how to show respect and be kind to outsiders by a hand shake.

Gon blinks when he's surrounded by butlers, all of them pointing something sharp at him.

"Get those away from him." Killua growls taking a step closer, Alluka clinging to the back of his shirt, closing her eyes as if she's afraid to watch.

"Yes, would you all stop it? He is our guest. There's no need for this treatment." Killua's father glares at the butlers and they quickly put away their weapons. "Leave us be. We'll be fine without you." Those blue eyes lock on Gon and his outstretched hand. He grins. "Welcome Gon. My name is Silva and yes I am Killua's father. I'm the current head of the Zoldyck family." He takes Gon's hand and shakes it firmly. Killua is watching carefully and the woman with a strange device on her face who is sitting next to Silva,makes a sound of disgust

"You're Killua's best friend?! This is unacceptable! Let's kill him now-"

"Calm down." Silva givers her a look and it's firm before he looks back at Gon.

"I've been wanting to meet you! You guys have a large home to just live here by yourself! Everything is so shiny too." Gon ignores the woman's words, too excited by the fact he's talking to Killua's father.

Kalluto and Milluki make a face but that goes unnoticed by Gon who hasn't even noticed the others yet.

"I've wanted to meet you since I found out about you. Killua doesn't tell us much now a days." Silva's blue eyes shine a bit as he narrows his eyes. "You do look familiar. I feel like I've seen a face like yours but I can't place it."

"Maybe you killed his family hon." The woman says with a slight twitch of her lips.

"Nope. My dad is still alive and my mom died giving birth to me." Gon hums, getting that woman to stop sneering and look at him. Gon smiles. "Are you Killua's mother?" He holds out his hand.

"Okay lets stop with the introducing and just sit down. This is a waste of time-" Killua starts, walking up to grab Gon but Silva raises his hand, stopping Killua.

"Now Killua, let Gon be. We're getting to know him." Silva waves Killua off.

"Yes I am." She huffs. Not taking Gon's hand. The young werewolf isn't perturbed, he just puts his hand down, his smile still there.

"What's that thing on your face-" Gon starts to ask only for Killua to grab him and pull him when his mom looks like he's about to grab him. Gon was only curious. Gon's eyes widen when he sees Milluki next. He's staring at him with a bored look on his face, digging into a bag of chips to throw into his mouth.

"Hi!" Gon waves, his eyes lighting up. This man is huge! He's barely able to sit in the seat. His stomach looks soft and round. "I'm Gon! You must be Milluki! You're bigger than I imagined!" Gon holds out his hand, Millumi's eyes narrow at Killua when he chuckles.

"I'm not going to shake your hand. I don't know where it's been." Milluki grunts.

"I know where yours has been, either your hand is in a bag of chips or down your pants." Killua narrows his eyes at Milluki. "Don't look at Gon like he's disgusting."

"Killua has talked a lot about you. I'm glad I could finally meet you." Gon beams all the same. Milluki stares at him for a moment.

"He's an imbecile. Of course the only friend you could make would be an imbecile Killua."

Gon doesn't know what that means but it sounds like a fun word to say. "Thanks!" Gon smiles, getting Milluki to raise his eyebrow at him. Killua starts to push him along, seeming to get irritated.

Gon makes Killua stop when he spots someone he doesn't know and hasn't seen before. A young girl sits at the table, staring at Gon with black eyes, her hair cut short, framing her face. She's wearing a dark dress but to Gon it looks like a silky robe. She looks like a doll.

"Who are you?" Gon fights against Killua pushing him, not noticing how Alluka and Zushi quickly walk pass them. The girl who looks like a doll glares at Alluka before her attention is back on Gon. "My name is-"

"I know who you are." Her eyebrows furrow. "I am Kalluto, youngest of the Zoldycks." She glares at the hand that's held out towards her. " I've been a part of the spiders since age ten and I'm going to tell you right now, you don't belong here and you don't deserve to be Killua's friend."

Gon's eyes widen at the part about the spiders, not caring about the rest. She's a part of the spiders? Does that mean Gon is going to have to kill her? But she's Killua' sister...Gon frowns and this seems to please Kalluto because she hums.

"You see now? You should be terrified. I could cut you into tiny pieces with just paper and I would enjoy it-"

"Really? Just paper?" Gon's eyes light in wonder even though Killua is stiff next to him. Kalluto blinks with the lack of fear and curiosity the boy is showing. "That's amazing! How do you-" Killua grabs Gon by the back of his shirt and starts to pull him. Gon frowns at being broken up but at the same time he's glad to get away from Kalluto. Why does she have to be a part of the spiders? She's Killua's sister. Gon feels a whimper coming on. This was unexpected.

Gon's amber eyes finally meet those empty black eyes. Gon stops, staring straight into those eyes that he despises. _He's alive_. Illumi stares at him, not moving, his face still. There isn't any anger or any emotion really on his expression. Gon glances at his body, not seeing anything wrong with Illumi. Gon's eyebrows furrow. He knows he attacked Illumi yesterday, it had to be him, so he should be hurt badly. Gon ate a part of him. He remembers how he tasted.

"Oh? Do you already know Illumi?" Silva raises his eyebrow at how Gon is looking at Illumi.

"We have a class together." Illumi answers, not looking away from Gon.

"Come on." Killua's face doesn't change as he walks pass Illumi, Gon doing the same, not looking at Illumi even though he can feel those eyes follow him.

Alluka and Zushi are already sitting down. Killua sits next to his sister and Gon sits next to him. He's directly in front of Silva. Illumi is to his right and Zushi to his left.

"We've all been introduced to you but who is the other young man?" Silva looks at Zushi.

"My name is Zushi. I am a friend and servant of Gon."

"A friend and a servant? You can't be both. A master isn't friends with a servant." Killua's mother scoffs.

"A servant? So Gon must be important." Silva looks at Gon for a moment. "...I know I've seen your face before..."

"Why is it sitting at the table?" Kalluto glares at Alluka making her tense, those blue eyes sliding away from Kalluto. "This is a family dinner-"

Killua pinches Gon's thigh when he started glaring at Kalluto. Maybe Gon won't have any issues killing her after all, except that she's Killua' sister...but Illumi is Killua's brother and Gon didn't have any problems ripping him apart.

"Alluka is a part of this family Kalluto." Killua says firmly.

"Does Gon want it sitting at the table?" Silva questions, raising his eyebrow at Gon.

"That doesn't matter-" Killua starts.

"I asked Gon a question. He can speak can't he?"

"..." Alluka is getting pale. She looks over at Gon like she's about to say something but Gon already has his answer.

"I want Alluka sitting with us." Gon locks eyes with Silva, his amber eyes shinning with a fire. He doesn't say anything else. He's trying to control himself.

Kalluto wrinkles her nose. Illumi just stares forward. Milluki goes back to playing his PS vita. Killua's mother looks like she's about to scream. Silva just smiles. Gon isn't' sure he likes it.

"So be it. You share Killua's thoughts." Silva claps his hands, butlers coming into the room. "Start bringing out our food. Everyone is here." The butlers run out quickly.

"You can dress up all you want, it doesn't change anything." Kalluto keeps glaring at Alluka. "Are you trying to be cute, it? Trying to hide the ugly with that make up?"

Alluka grips her dress, swallowing.

"She looks adorable. There's no ugly to hide." Killua narrows his eyes at Kalluto, he had to pinch his thigh before Gon started to say something. Kalluto grips her fists at Killua standing up for Alluka and she glares darker.

"Don't think because you're sitting here right now that makes you a part of this family. You don't belong at this table as much as Gon and other boy do not." Kalluto narrows her eyes.

Alluka doesn't look at her, not acknowledging what she said.

"Now Kalluto, according to Killua, Gon does belong at this table." Silva's face is blank but there's a glint in his blue eyes. "he's declared Gon an untouchable so he has labeled him a member of this family."

"What?" Kalluto and Milluki shout, the larger almost choking on a chip.

"I have to disagree father." Illumi finally speaks, his face not changing, watching him talk is like watching a still toy coming to life. "It is an untouchable but it is not apart of the family. Gon is nothing more than another tool to use just like it." Illumi slowly looks at Gon, those eyes don't change but his lip twitched.

"Hm. I suppose that's true." Silva watches as Killua's eyes get darker, those ears twitching in displeasure. The butlers come in holding trays of salads and drinks. They give everyone a salad before leaving again. Before Gon can eat, Killua leans over and sniffs the salad. He grabs his drink and slips it before placing it down. "We wouldn't poison him. He's our guest."

"Yeah." Killua doesn't seem convinced but the salad must be okay because he doesn't' say anything else.

"You see Illumi, I don't think Killua put Gon's name as an untouchable for us to use him. He made him off limits because they're friends." Silva hums, Killua's mother bites her lip only to bust out in a scream.

"What are you planning on doing to my boy?! What do you want? Money? What is your purpose?"

"Huh? I don't want money. I just want to be Killua's friend and stay by his side." Gon smiles brightly, not noticing he's only upsetting the woman more.

"There's no way we can keep him on the list! Father!" Kalluto is getting upset too.

"He's an imbecile." Milluki chirps in. Illumi stays silent.

"Everyone calm down." Silva growls, the table getting quiet. "I will decide if he stays or not on the untouchables-"

"What is the untouchables?" Gon can't help to ask even though Killua pinched his thigh.

"You don't know?" Silva blinks. "You were going to have him on the list without him knowing?"

Killua doesn't respond.

"So Gon had no influence over what you did. This was your choice alone." Silva hums like he's interested as he starts to eat his salad.

"But what's-" Gon starts again only for Killua to pinch him hard. He winces, sighing but stopping.

"So Tell us a little more about yourself Gon." Silva takes a sip of his drink. The atmosphere has become tense.

"What would you like to know?" Gon sits up in his chair after he's finished his salad, those amber eyes locked on this man that looks a lot like Killua.

"What kind of creature are you?" Kalluto asks, those black eyes studying him.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Killua narrows his eyes at her.

"Tell me, what do you want out of life?" Silva doesn't look away from Gon and Gon doesn't back down from that stare. Killua and Kalluto both look at Gon.

"I want to find my dad." Gon smiles. "I want to travel and see many different things."

"You don't know where your father is?" Silva raises his eyebrow.

"Nope. I've never met him." Gon feels Killua pitch at his thigh. Gon's eyebrows furrow. Was that too much?

"Travel huh?" Silva drinks some more. "So you won't be staying around here for long will you?"

"No I think I'll be staying here a while."

"I have a question, how did you get into the institute for magic." Milluki raises his eyebrow. "Only someone with great talent or smarts could get into the institute in the middle of the year...I know it's not the smarts so you must be talented in some way."

"Talented?...Um...I can hold my breath for ten minutes! That's pretty talented." Gon grins, finally able to brag about his record at home. He hears Killua sigh beside him, pitching the bridge of his nose. Silva stares at Gon for a moment before he cracks a smile. Milluki just stares at him like he's an idiot. Despite Gon's answer, the tense air seems to loosen a little bit. Alluka smiles to herself and Zushi closes his eyes and sighs.

"That's not really impressive." Killua's mother huffs.

"Not at all." Kalluto stares at Gon.

"I have a question for you." Gon points at Kalluto getting her to blink. "Why did you join the spiders?" Gon winces when Killua pinches him really hard. Maybe that was bad but Gon has to know. He might have to hurt this girl if she tries to hurt Kurapika.

"Why?" Kalluto's eyebrows furrow. Gon supposes she wasn't expecting to be called out. "Mainly to see if I could I suppose." Kalluto shrugs her shoulders. "The spiders have many benefits. You see Gon, I'm the youngest but i've accomplished so much. Alluka here is babied and needs her big brother to care for her. She is the weakest, anyone could kill her." Kalluto glares at Alluka but she seems pleased that Gon is giving her attention. "I've mastered my killing technique with only a fan and paper dolls."

"Paper dolls?" Gon blinks. He doesn't like that Kalluto is mean to Alluka and he really doesn't like she's a part of the spiders just for the sake of being a part of them. He might have to really fight Killua's sister to finish his job. Kalluto's eyes light up, just a tiny bit as she pulls out a paper that is shaped like a person.

"Don't you think you are talking too much?" Illumi speaks again, coming back to life. Kalluto doesn't say anything. She just puts the paper doll back and doesn't do anything. Gon frowns. Kalluto seems pretty strong but even she listens to Illumi.

"You do have a very relaxing vibe about you Gon." Silva admits. "You have honest eyes."

"And what an interesting color they are." Gon looks over at Illumi to see him staring at Gon intently. Gon glares slightly before looking back at Silva. Kalluto and Milluki look confused. Alluka looks pale and Zushi's eyes narrow slightly.

"Stop being creepy Illumi." Killua growls at his older brother.

"I'm not being creepy. How mean." Illumi stares at Gon for a moment longer before looking forward. There's a certain tension building between them that is no good.

Gon's eyes light up when the food starts to come in. His mouth waters at all the meat that is placed before him. Gon starts to grab, pulling the chicken legs towards him. He digs in, ripping into the flesh, barely chewing. It's just too good-

Killua pitchers him. Gon slows down, looking around, seeing everyone staring at him with sightly widen eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at Milluki? You eat like that everyday." Killua grunts getting Milluki to glare at him.

"Killua did say you like to eat." Silva hums, going back to eating but Killua's mother looks disgusted again. "So Gon, what do you do for work?"

Gon's eyes light up. "I have a job destroying McDonald's and I'm also recently employed as Killua's da-" Killua kicks his shin getting him to choke on the food he was eating and to wince in pain.

"you have a job destroying McDonald's?" Silva blinks.

"He's a delinquent!" Killua's mother shrieks.

"I knew I saw you somewhere! I saw him on the news running from the cops." Milluki keeps a stone face but soon his lips twitch.  
"What is wrong with you?" Kalluto questions.

"My employer really doesn't like McDonald's. He gets really emotional about it." Gon smiles. Silva chuckles and Killua seems to relax slightly next to him.

"You're interesting. I will give you that."

"It's not like we can talk. Our job is to kill people." Killua grunts. Everyone shrugs. A silence falls over the table as everyone starts to eat. Gon is digging in again but a pinch from Killua and he slows down. He's going to have welts all over his thigh by the end of this. Gon thinks the dinner is going well. Gon's starting to believe that Illumi doesn't know that he's a werewolf. That everything is fine.

Gon blinks when he feels a pressure on his arm. He glances over to see Illumi right next to him, touching his back. Killua has gotten up and he's grabbing Illumi's wrist. It happened so fast that Gon almost didn't sense it happening.

Everyone is staring at them now, all looking interested. Alluka and Zushi are the only ones who look worried.

"What are you doing?" Killua snarls, gripping Illumi's wrist tighter.

"I was just getting something off his back." Illumi doesn't blink as he looks at Gon. "I'm not hurting him. Am I, Gon?"

"No." Gon doesn't stop looking at Illumi. "It's okay Killua." Killua reluctantly lets Illumi go, sitting back down. He's watching Illumi like a hawk.

"There. I got it." Illumi walks off and sits back down. Everyone looks confused but they don't say anything. Killua looks at where Illumi was touching with his eyebrows furrowed.

"So Gon." Illumi slowly turns his head towards Gon, those blank eyes are still empty but there's a twitch in his lip. "Where were you last night?"

Zushi grips his fist and he looks up from his plate. Gon doesn't break eye contact with Illumi, despite the twisting of his stomach. "I was training with Zushi."

"It's good to see you're alright. I was viciously attacked by a werewolf last night." Illumi keeps staring at Gon.

"So you admit it was a werewolf!" Killua's mother shouts. "Why haven't you contacted the city?"

"I haven't contacted the city because this is a matter that should be dealt with personally. The werewolf recognized me and attacked me because of it. This is an attack on the Zoldcyk name." Illumi looks at his mother. Gon doesn't show his surprise. He didn't call the city? And he knows that Gon recognized him? Gon bites the inside of his cheek.

"Come on." Killua scoffs. "You're talking about a werewolf. It didn't recognize you. It's just saw you as a piece of meat and wanted to take a bite out of you. They're stupid animals. If it was smart, it wouldn't have attacked you in the first place."

Gon feels something break inside of him. It hurts. Gon's face gets pale and he swallows his chicken down along with the lump in his throat. Killua is directly talking about him. Killua just called him a stupid animal directly for attacking Illumi. Gon feels his blood boil and he has to eat some more before he says something. It stings. He doesn't want to hear him talk any more.

"Just let the city take care of it." His mother agrees.

"They're a waste of time. Honestly, using our time to kill a werewolf?" Kalluto shakes her head.

"When a werewolf gets into the city, they go crazy and they need to be put down." Killua takes a bite out of his ham. "I am surprised that a werwolf was able to mess you up so bad though."

 _Put down? Killua thinks he should be put down?_

"I have to disagree with you Kil. This werewolf seemed to have intelligence. It came after me directly. It wanted to kill me so I will deal with it myself."

"You just want to do some experiment with it." Killua rolls his eyes. "I've seen werewolves and none of them have intelligence. There was this one that ran right into a spear, it didn't even see it was up because it was too busy trying to bite me." Killua chuckles. "It's the city's job. Like animal control. If we start killing them again, the city will try to push it on us."

 _Stop it. Killua don't talk like that. You're laughing at the death of my kind._

"As I recall you were the one who took care of all the werewolves that leaked into the city before." Illumi hums, those black eyes sliding over to Gon who has become quiet.

"Yeah. Like Kalluto said, waste of time." Killua waves Illumi off.

"Killua is right, you should contact the city." The mother tries again.

"I will take care of the werewolf. Though I am concerned that this werewolf is hiding among the humans, or maybe even among us." Illumi says with his face not changing.

"Are you serious?" Killua shakes his head. "A werewolf could never hide among us. The smells and sounds drive them crazy. They're like an animal that got out of the zoo." Killua takes another bite out of his ham.

"That's funny you should say that Killua." Illumi's lips twitch.

 _I don't want to hear anymore. How can you be so cruel?_

"You know it's true. The only reason you're trying to make this werewolf sound special is because you don't want to admit you fucked up."

"This werewolf was special. I think you would agree."

"How?" Kalluto looks at Illumi, interested.

"It dodged my attack."

"Well I have to give it props. It has enough smarts to move out of the way from danger." Killua grins. Gon's stomach hurts.  
"What do you think I should do with such a werewolf Kil?"

"Isn't that obvious? What we always do. Just let the city take care of it. They'll put the sorry thing down and burn it's body. The mutt is messed up in the head and it's lost control-"

Gon can't stand it. The way Killua is talking about werewolves, about him. Directly him. Killua is talking about putting him down. Killua is saying he's messed up in the head. Killua is calling him a dog. Gon was stupid. He was stupid because he thought Killua could actually be his mate. A deep anger builds in him and he stands up, slamming his hands on the table.

"...Gon?" Killua sounds like he's frowning. He grabs his wrist, trying to pull him back down but Gon rips his hand from his.

"Do whatever you want to this werewolf Illumi but I'd be careful. I heard they can be dangerous." Gon slowly turns his head to Illumi, his eyes almost black from his emotions.

"I'll do what needs to be done. I appreciate your concern." Illumi doesn't look away from those eyes.

"Gon sit down-" Killua starts. Hearing his voice only makes him hotter. He feels like destroying this table.

"No. I'm not going to sit down." Gon makes his eyes go back to being amber before he looks at Silva. "Thanks for the dinner but i'm leaving. Zushi. Come on." Gon starts to walk off, his back straight and his face stone. His voice is quiet, eerie, even to himself. Zushi gets up and follows without a word. Gon makes it out the door, biting back a growl when he hears Killua come threw the door, following him.

"What the hell Gon? You were doing so well! Now they're going to come after you-" Killua sounds pissed.

"What do you care?" Gon stops walking. Gon doesn't look back at him. He can't. His voice stays quiet, emotionless.

"...What do you mean what do I care? It should be obvious I care! I don't want you to be in danger-"

Gon chuckles. It's dark and humorless. "Killua." Gon looks back at him, his eyes black and soulless. "Stop talking." Killua's eyes widen, his ears flatten, hurt and confusion written plainly in those blue eyes.

"W-What? I don't understand-"

Gon just keeps walking. He doesn't want to hear his voice anymore. He' so angry that it's like he's shut down. His thoughts are blank. Killua is following after them.

"Gon...what? Are you mad because we were talking about werwolves? Are you really freaking out because of that-"

"Of course not. Because that would be stupid."Gon walks out of the mansion. "Right Killua? That would be stupid. Because I'm stupid."

"Look I don't know what's going on but talk to me! Why are you acting like this? If it's not about the werewolves than what is it? I never said you were stupid-"

"But you know Killua? I am stupid." Gon stops walking. Something building up and he can't stop. He grips his fists and turns, glaring so darkly at Killua that the other male actually tenses. "I was stupid to ever think that you could be my mate! I don't want anything to do with you!" Gon takes off the gold and throws it down.

Killua stares at him with wide eyes...his lips tremble, those eyes holding pain. Gon can see it. He closes his eyes and turns. He takes off running, feeling himself slipping. He wants to destroy. He wants to let loose. He wants to be as far away from Killua as possible.  
He doesn't see how Killua's mouth opens, how a sound between a sob and a gasp escapes his lips as he reaches towards Gon.

Gon keeps running, he can hear Zushi calling him but he doesn't stop. He runs all the way home, opens the door and slams it.

"Gon!" Kurapika smiles only to tense up, his eyes widening. "G-Gon what's wrong?" Kurapika gets up quickly from the kitchen table, looking at him with concern and a bit of panic.

Killua called him a dog. Killua said he should be put down. Killua said he wasn't right in the head. Killua called him stupid. Killua didn't care about his life at all.

Gon wants to scream. He wants to turn and go crazy but instead... Gon feels the tears well up, his eyes that were dead come back to life and all the emotions he was holding in come out. Gon wails, the sob that rips through his body hurts. He hurts all over. Killua was so cruel. Gon was actually planning on showing his true self to him. He was planning on making him his mate. Gon's heart feels shattered.

Kurapika runs to him, wrapping his arms around Gon, pushing his head in his chest. Gon hugs him tightly, glad for the warmth, glad for the comfort. Gon continues to cry, letting out all his emotions, letting the tears flow freely. Gon wanted to go on a rampage but this is all he can do.

"Gon..." Kurapika's voice gets softer...a bit surprised. "What happened?"

"K-Killua...he..." Gon sniffles, big tears forming in his eyes when he realizes he can't even talk to Kurapika about it. "It hurts...it hurts Kurapika...I don't want to see him again." Gon trembles in Kurapika's hold.

"What did he do?" Kurapika's voice is firm as he rubs his hand through Gon's hair.

Gon's shoulders shake. He doesn't' speak. The dinner was horrible. He wasn't expecting that at all. Gon doesn't even care that Illumi knows he's the werwolf. He could care less. He doesn't care that Killua's family probably hates him now and will come after him. Killua's words and the pain in his chest is all he can focus on.

Gon shakes his head, clinging to Kurapika for dear life. He misses Mito. This place is confusing.

"...Come on Gon, let's get you in bed. I'll get you some water-" Kurapika starts only for their to be a hesitant knock at the front door.

"...Gon." Gon's ears twitch at hearing that voice. Killua's voice sounds hoarse. "...What the fuck did I do? Why are you...acting like this?"

"Killua go away. I don't want to talk to you." Gon snarls, his voice getting dark.

There's silence and then Gon is sure Killua left. Gon starts to cry again, his chest hurting more. He hates this.

"...Come on Gon." Kurapika helps to lead Gon to his bed, those gray eyes softer as Gon gets into the sheets, sniffling, rubbing his nose. He wishes he could stop. Gon feels so weak crying like this but he can't control it. "It's okay." Kurapika soothes as he rubs Gon's head. "He's gone." Gon closes his eyes, tilting his head when Killua scratches behind his ears that are flat on top his head-

Gon's eyes snap open, his mouth opening in horror and he starts to get up, not sure what to do but Kurapika hugs him, stopping him. "It's okay." Kurapika repeats, tightening his grip before pulling away...those gray eyes are serious and soft at the same time.

"M-My ears and tail..." Gon trembles touching the ears and the tail that have come out. "I..."

"They came out when you came inside the home and started crying. Don't worry. I'm the only one who saw it." Kurapika reaches over, cupping Gon's wet cheeks. Gon stares at Kurapika with wide eyes..

"You're...okay? With this? With what I am?..." Gon's tears dry up and that dread starts to fade away, especially when Kurapika smiles gently.

"I suppose I should have suspected it. You knew so much in your report. It really touched me. Werewolves are a lot like my kind, damaged by the humans. You are no wild beast Gon. If you had told me the first time I met you, I might have turned you into the city but...you are a dear friend of mine. So Gon, don't cry. You can talk to me about what happened and you don't have to hide things from me." Kurapika wipes those tears away. "My thoughts have been unkind."

Gon doesn't know what to say so he hugs Kurapika tightly, burying his face in his chest and hiccuping. His tail starts to thump against the bed, his ears flatten down on his head. "I knew before this honestly. Back during math, when you were arguing with Illumi, I saw your eyes change black. I knew Centaurs didn't have that quality and I didn't understand why you would lie unless you were a werewolf. I didn't know how to feel about it so I didn't say anything. Also the knowledge you expressed in your report confirmed it." Kurapika speaks against Gon's head, rubbing his back. "...Why are you in the city Gon? When it's so dangerous. From what I know about werewolves, you must be here for some kind of job..." Kurapika trials off.

Gon pulls away from Kurapika to look into those gray eyes. There's still shock written there and some hesitation but other than that, Kurapika is looking at him like nothing has changed. Gon grabs Kurapika's hands, squeezing them. "I am here for a job. I was sent to be your protector. Your guard dog." Gon watches as Kurapika's eyes change.

"So that is why you approached me like you did." Kurapika doesn't sound angry but his lips are tugging down. "...Gon I don't need a guard dog. You shouldn't be here. You should leave-"

"I'm not just your guard dog. I'm your friend." Gon's eyebrows furrow. " Even if I lost my job, I couldn't leave you. I want to fight with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Kurapika stares into those honest orbs, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Do you know who employed you? Was it a human?" Kurapika's nose wrinkles up.

"Probably. They wanted me to protect you because you're the last of the vampires. I took the job because I needed experience to become a hunter and to find my father."

"I don't like that you're working for the humans, nor do I like how much danger this employer has put you in. This job seems more trouble than it's worth. What if I didn't accept you? What if I didn't befriend you? You could have died. It's still dangerous." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet.

"I didn't know how bad it was to be in the city for a werewolf in till I came here but even if I knew, I still would have come. And I don't care if it's dangerous. I'm with you." Gon leans over and starts to lick Kurapika's cheek, not able to help it and he doesn't have to stop himself. Kurapika knows.

"...Does anyone else know that you're a werewolf?" Kurapika's voice is quiet as he wraps his arms around Gon, pushing him affectionately against his chest, watching as Gon's tail wags excitedly.

"Leorio knows and so does Illumi."

"Leorio knew? I suppose that's not bad- Illumi?!" Kurapika chokes on his own spit, his body tensing as he pulls Gon away, his eyes wide and his face pale. "How did that happen?! Has he told anyone?"

"Remember last night? How their was a full moon? I went away with Zushi so we could hide away but I ended up losing it when I smelt Illumi near by. I attacked him and somehow he knew it was me. Illumi didn't say he knew directly but some how I know he does." Gon closes his eyes, trying to not think about what Killua said or the fight they had.

"You talked to Illumi? Has he alerted the city? Are they looking for you Gon?"

"No. Illumi said he wanted to deal with the matter by himself. He wants to kill me by himself. He hasn't told the rest of his family or Killua. So I know he'll come after me soon." Gon grips his fist, his eyes burning with a fire. "Killua's family might come after me too. I kind of walked out on them during the family dinner."

"You had a family dinner with Killua's family? And walked out on them?" Kurapika keeps getting paler and paler. "Gon, this isn't good. I can't believe you attacked Illumi, I can't believe he knows. Gon I don't think you should care about me. You should leave. Now." Kurapika bites his lip. "What happened with Killua? Why were you in tears?"

Gon growls but his chest hurts. He doesn't cry anymore but he grabs onto Kurapika tightly. " Killua was talking about me. He said I should be put down. He called me stupid and a waste of time. He was laughing at werwolves' deaths. He doesn't see me as any thing more than a animal. And I...I...it hurt too much! The way he was looking and the way he spoke Kurapika...my life had no meaning to him because of what I was. And I was really planning on exposing what I was too him because I...I thought and felt like he could have been the one. Now I just hurt all over. I don't want to see him again. I feel like I'll attack him."

"Gon..." Kurapika rubs the back of Gon's head. "You know he doesn't know you're a werewolf. Killua is someone who has experienced the dark side of your kind first hand. I didn't even know werwolves like you existed. I believed they were stupid in till I met you. But I do understand, Killua is cruel with his words. It must be hard." Kurapika closes his eyes for a moment. "...Gon you are in danger. You should leave and go back to your home. I don't want to see you-"

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to help you Kurapika. Now more than ever. You don't care that i'm a werewolf. I'll give you my life." Gon looks at Kurapika seriously. "I'll fight anyone I have to. Illumi wants to take care of it himself so I'm hoping he won't tell anyone else. Killua said he wants to do an experiment. I'm not afraid. I'm going to fight the spiders with you Kurapika."

"...And if I must, I will fight Illumi." Kurapika touches Gon's ears, getting him to wag his tail and to close his eyes for a moment. "I don't want this to be a job for you. We are on equal playing ground. I will have your back and you will have mine. You've done so much for me. I know you are my guard dog but you've been kind and listen to me. You've shown me light and hope and I won't forget that. That's what makes you different than a dog Gon. The light you have, the humanity you have. If you will not leave, then I will fight a long side you as well."

"Kurapika!" Gon barks in his happiness, tackling the other male, pulling himself up so he can attack his face with licks and kisses.

"G-Gon stop." Kurapika chuckles lightly from the licks tickling.

"I can't. I'm so happy. I was really afraid you would look at me differently." Gon pulls away, his tail wagging. Kurapika watches it a moment before smiling, a bit sheepishly.

"I have to admit it's a bit strange seeing you with your ears and tail. It's cute though." Kurapika sits up. The smile that was put on his face by Gon's affection slowly falls. "...What is our game plan? I doubt this is the last you will see of Killua. Even though you yelled at him, I have a feeling he will still try to talk to you during school. Also Illumi is at school and the spiders are closing in, being more persistent. It's like we are being cornered." Kurapika thinks to himself for a moment. "I wanted to wait till this weekend but we may not have that kind of time to attack the spiders. I may need to think of another plan. But we can't do it out in the open, they can't know you are a werewolf..." Kurapika closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in his thought.

"I was going to turn before we attacked them so they wouldn't know who I was." Gon says, his ears twitch when he hears someone come up to the door. Gon's ears flatten at the possibility of it being Killua only for them to perk back up.

"Gon? Let me in. Are you okay?" Zushi sounds like he's frowning deeply, his breathing uneven.

"Zushi..." Gon frowns when he remembers how he just left Zushi at the Zoldyck's place. He kind of forgot about him because of all his emotions. Gon gets out of Kurapika's hold to walk over to the door to let him in.

"Gon Illumi knows and Killua is furious-" Zushi starts as he comes in, closing the door behind him, his face pale. He tenses up when he sees that Gon's ears and tail are out...and Kurapika is staring right at them. Zushi's brown eyes flash with that protective flare as his own ears and tail come out and he bares his teeth at Kurapika, growling.

"Zushi it's okay! Kurapika is on our side!" Gon gets in front of Zushi, his ears pointing back at the threat to his friend.

"I won't try anything to harm you." Kurapika adds, getting up, putting his hands up.

"...You ended up losing it and exposing yourself because your emotions didn't you?" Zushi calms down, his ears flattening as he looks at Gon but there's a relief from Kurapika's expression when he stares at them.

"Yeah..." Gon frowns, rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't help it."

"It's hard to control yourself in a situation like that. I could feel it myself when they were being cruel to Alluka. Then Killua started talking and...I knew we had to leave." Zushi gives Gon a look of empathy before he grips his fist. "What should we do about Illumi? He was speaking as if he won't tell the city but I don't think we should risk it."

"Are you planning on trying to kill him?" Kurapika walks closer, his expression serious.

"Either he's going to try to kill Gon or he's going to expose him. We should make the move before he does."

"Maybe we could have a talk with him alone? I have a feeling he would meet me alone. If he doesn't want to get the city involved, he doesn't want to get others involved either. Illumi could have told everyone at the dinner but he didn't." Gon thinks to himself, his ear twitching.

"That could be as much as a concern as it is good." Kurapika frowns.

"He was giving me the chills." Zushi admits. "The whole family also looked...not too happy with you leaving. When you ran off, Killua was just standing there for a long time. He had this aura about him that had me frozen. When you threw the gold, you set something off in him." Zushi frowns, looking a bit pale. "I thought for sure if he saw me he would kill me. He was unstable. I had to hide out and wait for him to leave even though I was worried about you. I don't know how long I waited. He just stood there, with his hair in his face, holding that gold against his chest. When he finally left, I knew he was coming for you. I ran as fast as I could but when I got here...I saw him. He's was moving around your apartment for awhile before he was gone in a flash of light. I took that time to get is going to be a problem." Zushi looks at Gon seriously, watching as the young werwolf's ears flatten on his head, those amber eyes getting duller. Kurapika puts a hand on Gon's shoulder and his ears perk up, if only just a little bit.

"I know Killua is going to be a problem but I can't be around him anymore. Before the dinner, I had it in my mind that Killua really could be my mate and I was reacting to him more easily. I was even planning on exposing myself after the dinner but after I heard him speak...I knew I had been stupid."

"You can't have a mate like Killua." Zushi agrees, his eyes burning with a fire. "I couldn't believe my ears and I wish you weren't there. IF Alluka said such horrible things..." Zushi shakes his head. "Killua doesn't intend on giving up on you though. I could make that much out by the look on his face."

"So lets break this down..." Kurapika sighs taking a seat on the couch, rubbing his temples. Gon and Zushi look at each other before the two werewolves walk over to the vampire and sit on the floor, their ears perked and attentive. "First topic. Killua. The way he thinks of werewolves is cruel and we're not sure we could trust him with the information that Gon is one. Gon wants nothing to do with him because of his thoughts on his kind but Killua thinks of Gon as a mate. You mentioned something about Gold Zushi?"

"Yes. Killua gave Gon gold. He was really happy about it and Alluka looked excited when she saw Gon wearing it."

"That's because for Centaurs, accepting gold from a person means you accept them as their mate. It's a confession of love." Kurapika watches as Gon's ears perk up and his cheeks tint slightly but his tail is flopping angrily against the floor.  
"I'm not a centaur and I took it off. So i'm not his mate anymore. I guess I understand why he was more touchy with me. He thought we were mates." Gon's ears flatten. "He loves a centaur. Not a werewolf."

"Even though you threw it, doesn't mean Killua is just going to accept that Gon. He's going to keep bothering you and he'll want to gain you back as his mate. He probably doesn't understand what he did to upset you so much."

"If I explain it to him, he'll find out. I just...don't know about it. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to tell him what I am. But when I heard him talking...it just set something off in me. Killua is mean."

"...Maybe your report will open his eyes Gon. It opened mine a bit more. As I said, Killua only knows the dark side of your kind. Your report shows the light. If you give your report tomorrow, and you put your heart into it...I think it will affect Killua. If you're able to do that, do you think you could forgive his behavior? Killua is better to have as a friend than an enemy." Kurapika watches as Gon thinks about this for a moment.

"...Of course I could forgive him. But it will be hard, I can tell his beliefs about my kind are rooted deep. I just... Kurapika, Killua makes me weak. He makes me lose it and I can't afford that now. Not when Illumi knows what I am. Not when there's so much going on." Gon grips his fist before he look at Kurapika. "I'll do what I can about Killua but right now... I can't see him."

Kurapika stares at Gon for moment before closing his eyes. "...Then lets talk about Illumi next. You said he didn't say that he knew that you were the werwolf that attacked him but it's a safe guess he does. By his talk, he's planning on doing something to you. He may use this knowledge as blackmail or he may just want to kill you. I can't help to think he has something sinister planned. It's obvious you must confront him. I think it's best to do it at the school. Illumi can't do much there or I doubt he would do it. I would be hiding in the distance to make sure he doesn't do anything..." Kurapika thinks some more.

"Maybe write him a note? Do you have classes with him?" Zushi tries.

"I have math with him but that's not tomorrow." Gon frowns. "I don't know his schedule."

"Well...either we will have to wait till tomorrow or he will approach you first. Talk to me before you do anything Gon. I want to be in the loop and if need be I'll make Leorio aware to get the school's protection. Illumi isn't one you should mess with. He's powerful and no doubt he's spiteful for you breaking his arm and biting into him."

"I guess." Gon growls, his ears pointing back. "He wasn't so tough last night. If I could keep chasing him, i'm sure I could have killed him. But that was on a full moon..." Gon's ears flatten and he frowns. "Illumi is strong but I can be stronger. I had the drive to protect Killua and Alluka from him. I still do but this thing with Killua has gotten me a little bummed."

"Which will effect your battle with Illumi if you have to fight him. Your emotions are unstable so if Illumi taunts you..." Zushi frowns.

"...There's a possibility I could turn. I could lose it and attack with full force in front of the whole school." Gon grips his fist, knowing it's true. His heart still hurts and he's sweating. Killua has really messed him up. He's out of whack. Gon is afraid to see him again. He doesn't know what he will do. He's torn between fighting Killua or just...He doesn't know. There's an aggression building but there's still that feeling he's had before Killua's cold words. A longing, a need. These two conflicting emotions are battling it out inside him and it makes him feel ill and confused.

"...Then you have to sort this out with Killua, Gon." Kurapika watches as Gon's eyes get dull again, his ears flattening, deep in thought. "It puts you more in danger. You have to be able to control yourself around Illumi out in the open."

"He did well at the dinner. Illumi was speaking but Gon didn't let his true self show too much even though he was enraged." Zushi looks at Gon. "I think you can control it with Illumi. It's just when Killua is involved, it becomes a problem...because lets face it Gon." Zushi frowns. " You may not have sealed the deal but you've decided that Killua is your mate in your heart. This will be hard as long as your relationship isn't intact. Of course, you could move on from Killua but you won't be able to being around him."

"He's not my mate. I've decided that for myself. Like you said, we haven't mated so he's nothing to me. I don't have to stick by him." Gon's eyebrows furrow at how his chest hurts.

"But you do. The fact he can effect you this much tells me that he's your mate. Logically your thinking because of his cruel words he couldn't be my mate but you already decided before hand." Zushi frowns. "How did werewolves get over a mate that didn't want them at your island?"

"Well...There were a lot of males that wanted Mito. She didn't like them so I had to fight them off and keep them away from her. Once they realized that Mito didn't want them and I wasn't going to stop defending her, they ran off for some time. Then they were okay around Mito..." Gon bites his lip.

"Yes. You see Gon? Logically you're thinking that Killua can't be your mate so subconsciously you're trying to make space away from Killua so you can get over him. By telling him to leave you alone and that you don't want to speak with him...but the issue here is that Killua isn't going to leave you alone. You can't get away from him unless you leave this place."

"I can't leave. I need to be here for Kurapika." Gon's amber eyes shine with determination.

"Then..." Zushi frowns. "You will fall victim to Killua. In some way or the other. You'll either get so angry that you turn or you get so excited that you expose yourself. It could go either way."

"I'll fight it." Gon says stubbornly, those eyebrows furrowing. "I will stay away from Killua. I won't talk to him. I'll ignore him." Gon closes his eyes. "I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Kurapika frowns, He's been listening intently, those gray eyes showing concern for the young werewolf.

"Yes." Gon gives Kurapika a firm look, those amber eyes bright with determination but the vampire still looks worried.

"If you are staying away from Killua, I should stay away from Alluka. Killua might use me as a way to get to you. Also, if I keep up, I may have the same problem as you." Zushi flushes slightly, a hint of sadness in his eyes that he quickly hides away.

"Nooo Zushi." Gon frowns, his ears flattening. "Alluka really likes you! You should still go on that date with her!...There's not a piece of me that believes she would push you aside or tell anyone about what you are. Alluka is going to be sad because I'm not going to be able to talk to her...because where ever she is, Killua is. If you don't talk to her too, she'll be really upset. I don't want that."

"...Gon..." Zushi stares at him a moment before he nods, putting a hand over his heart. "I want to feel the same way but once Killua finds out he will never let us be together. Alluka is stuck to Killua's hip. I'll continue to talk to her though. I wouldn't want her to get upset. I'll have to make up some excuse for you...she'll ask about you no doubt and wonder why you don't want to talk to them anymore." Zushi bites his lip.

"...This still seems shady. I have a feeling that your plan of ignoring Killua isn't going to go well Gon." Kurapika frowns. "But I suppose it's all we have for right now...Now our last topic of discussion. The spiders. Zushi, this isn't something you are involved in but-"

"Anything Gon is involved with, so am I." Zushi says quickly, those brown eyes shine. "We've become a...a pack I think..." Zushi flushes lightly glancing over at Gon to see his ears perk up and his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Yeah!"

"And a pack sticks together." Kurapika smiles lightly before he closes his eyes. He looks at them seriously. " With all this going on with the Zoldcyks-"

"And we have to watch out for the rest of Killua's family. Killua told me that they might come after me now because I walked out of the dinner." Gon remembers.

"...There's just so much." Kurapika rubs his temples. "I don't even know what to do about that one. Gon you will have to be extra careful. You have multiple enemies and not enough friends." Kurapika frowns when Gon doesn't look the least bit scared. Those eyes still shinning with that fire. "...because of all these things going on with the Zoldcyk family against Gon, I fear we don't have as much time as I thought to do my plan against the spiders. I don't know if you'll be able to make it a week without anything happening. So...We have to make a new plan. I'm at a lost. Honestly." Kurapika rubs his eyes tiredly. "The spiders are getting persistent. They have to realize now that I'm hiding on someone to slip pass them. It won't take long before they stop students and start to search them. We don't have the time I wanted..." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "...The spiders still think we are enemies but I don't know if they believe you're a Zoldyck butler still or if they've been keeping tabs on you."

"One of the spiders likes me." Gon can't help to remember that one guy with the sword. Kurapika perks up at this and raises his eyebrow in question. "When you punched me for everyone to see in the school. He was in the forest were I landed. He asked me to join the spiders but before I could turn him down, Killua came and he disappeared-"

"Gon!" Kurapika gasps, looking at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me something this important?!"

"E-Eh? I didn't know it was a big deal-"

"...This is a gamble." Kurapika swallows thickly, the gears in his head turning. "But I think...I have a new plan. It requires a lot out of you Gon."

"Me?" Gon tilts his head but his smile starts to grow, glad he can be useful to Kurapika. "What do you need me to do? I'll do anything to help Kurapika!"

"...You need to contact the spider that likes you and you must...join the spiders."

"Huh?!" Gon's eyes widen. "But you hate the spiders-"

"Yes I do but you won't really be a spider Gon. You will go in and act like one of them. They will show you the ropes and as you get into their base, you'll be able to look around. You'll be able to look for escape routes and ways into the base. With this information, you could let me in. A sneak attack. Gain enough information about their meetings and where they can be found...This is a risk. I don't know what they will do to make you into a member. I don't know if the others will accept you. I don't know if this plan will take longer or not. It's much riskier than my other plan but...it has a higher rate of success." Kurapika bites his lip. He looks torn.

"Okay." Gon nods his head, getting the plan. He'll become a spider so he can know their weakness. Know the enemy. Know what you're hunting. Kurapika and Zushi blink at Gon for accepting so easily. "How am I going to find that guy again though?"

"...I'm sure most of the spiders are outside of the school so you could find him that way...or I could get his contact information from Hisoka. Which spider was it?"

"Um...He told me his name but I forgot. He has a sword though."

"Nobunaga..." Kurapika nods his head. "I'll get everything set for tomorrow. I know a lot is going on but...the sooner the better. If you could meet up with this guy after school that would be best. The sooner we get the information, the sooner we can end this and get you out of here."

"Is this plan safe for you Kurapika?" Gon looks at the vampire seriously.

"Gon, you are the person most in danger with this plan. If they found out or if you can't pass their rite of passage, I don't know what they will do with you. This plan rides on you. It's a lot to ask of you. I tell you again Gon, you don't have to do this. Whether for me or your job. You can get another job can't you?"

"It's not the job Kurapika. It's you. I'm going to help you and I'm going to do this. If I can't do this much, I don't deserve to be a hunter. If i'm going to catch up to my dad..." Gon grips his fist. "Everything will go okay. I know things look bad but i'm not giving up. Kurapika you accept me. That was a main worry of mine. Now I can rest easy. I can come home and relax, and let my true self out. I don't have to hide from you anymore and it feels good. So I'm going to give it my all."

"Gon..." Kurapika stares at him with those gray eyes lighting up and softening. He smiles and it's fond and worried at the same time. "You better promise me that you'll be safe. I don't want...to lose you to them."

"...I'm going to leave now Gon." Zushi breaks into the conversation, his ears twitching this way and that. "Killua has left again."

"yeah...I sensed that."

"I'm going to leave while I can. Wing is waiting for me. Keep in contact with me." Zushi throws Gon his phone. "You left this on the floor and I picked it up before we left. I forgot I had it on me till now."

"Okay." Gon smiles, getting up to hug Zushi. " bye Zushi. I'll keep you updated! Tell Wing not to worry too much."

"After I tell him about today i'm sure he's going to have gray hair. "Zushi smiles, half amused, half not. He gives Gon a quick lick on the cheek, his tail and ears disappearing before he runs over to the door and out, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Gon...You look exhausted. You should rest. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you." Kurapika frowns when he sees how Gon looks at his phone, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah..." Gon closes his phone and sighs. "Killua sent me a lot of messages and so did Alluka. I don't want to read them."

"Then don't. You don't need it right now. Here, i'll hold on to your phone. I'm sure Killua will blow up your phone with calls soon. He may even try to get into the apartment. I wont' let him get through. You need to sleep." Kurapika takes Gon's phone and puts it in his pocket. "I finished your report for you and it's all typed and placed in a folder in your book bag."

"Thank you Kurapika..." Gon smiles despite his day as he walks into his bed room, taking off the tie that Killua had spent so much time on...taking off the shirt that Killua had button carefully before taking off the pants that Killua had picked out just for him. Gon's heart aches and he feels a burning in his throat. He has the urge to scream or to run to Killua. He doesn't do either. He can control himself. Gon strips himself bare before he wiggles his way into the covers, feeling colder. His ears are flatten and his tail still.

"...it's hard isn't it?" Kurapika walks till he's beside Gon, sitting next to him. Gon's eyes widen when Kurapika starts to scratch near his ears before they become half lidded with the need to sleep. Gon's ears relax and he sighs as Kurapika keeps rubbing his sensitive ears, making him feel better. "A good nights rest will help. Do you need me to sing to you?" Kurapika hums as Gon's breathing slows, his eyes slipping shut.

The vampire never gets to sing. Kurapika's gentle touch and the warmth of his acceptance is enough to lure him away to darkness, the blanket and pillows so soft. He' so tired. He didn't know how tired he was in till he laid down. Gon won't think about the boy with the blue eyes tonight.

He'll have to deal with that tomorrow.

* * *

"Brother...what did they say?" Alluka swallows, coming into the room that her brother went into immediately. Her face is pale and she can't stop the slight tremor in her hands. Shock and disbelief still written on her face. "Are they...are they going to hurt him?"

"No." Killua's voice is blank, his face emotionless as he turns to look at Alluka. "Not directly. He's just not an untouchable. If Gon is sent as a case, it's up the family member it was sent to to decide what they do. Father said he wouldn't touch Gon...I can't speak for the others. I'll just have to be up in everyone's computer to track everyone's cases. I can do it. It won't be hard." Killua's voice is calm and steady. "So don't worry sis."

"...What happened brother? Why did Gon run out like that? He looked so angry..." Alluka pulls at her dress when she notices the twitch in Killua's face, how those empty eyes flare up. Alluka frowns. She knows her brother is being strong for her. He ran after Gon and didn't come back for awhile. Alluka was grateful Gotoh came in and took her back to the other mansion before Kalluto could do something. "Was it the family or..."

"I don't know what happened sis. I really don't." Killua licks his lips before he pulls out the gold from his pocket. Alluka's eyes widen before she frowns deeply, covering her mouth. "Yeah. He threw this and pretty much said he didn't want to see me again. I have no clue. I really don't." Killua's face has stayed blank but Alluka sees those blue eyes get glossy.

"...Do you think Gon got really upset because how you were talking about werewolves?" Alluka swallows down her own tears, knowing how her brother must be feeling.

"...Maybe." Killua shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever happened. He's pissed off...He can't be serious though. Gon will want to talk to you. I think he just needs to sleep, get over his fit and then he'll be alright."

"But..." Alluka looks at the gold before biting her lip. "I can't believe Gon said that to you...did he say what you did? Did he say anything else?"

"Nope. He wouldn't tell me. He just told me to get away." Killua rubs the back of his head. "Sis...it's been a long day. I think I'm going to go to sleep. You should too. We have school tomorrow." Killua turns his back away from Alluka as he fiddles with his clothes, getting them out for tomorrow. Alluka walks towards the door, only to stop and to look back at her brother.

"You know if you need me brother...you can lean on me."

Killua stops messing with his clothes to look back at Alluka. "I'm fine." They stares at each other for a moment. Alluka can't help to sigh before she leaves and shuts the door behind her. Killua stares after her, his ears twitching as he listens to her footsteps get more distant.

Only when she's gone does his face change. That blank expression becomes tired, those blue eyes droop but his teeth grind and bare. His ears flatten on his head and he hisses, gripping his fist, digging into the moon shape dents he already left in his palm from earlier. He's sure he's bleeding now.

What the fuck happened? Killua still can't wrap his mind around it. Everything was great before the dinner. They spent their time watching moves with Alluka and Zushi, they flirted and touched, and shared smiles and Killua got to sneak in a couple of kisses here and there. Killua controlled himself as much as possible. They were having fun.

The dinner wasn't going too bad either. It started off rocky with everyone glaring and judging Gon but as time went by, Killua was starting to see a slight shift in the atmosphere because of his mate. He knew it was only a matter of time before his father would see why Gon should be an untouchable and he would have been safe. Gon was holding up well, even when Kalluto started being mean to Alluka. He listened to his pitching well too. It was all going according to plan, that is, before Illumi decided to talk about the werewolf that attacked him last night.

Killua didn't really even care about what he did with the werewolf or the fact that his brother got damaged by it, Killua just wanted to fuel more conversation that wasn't focused on Alluka or Gon. To give them both a break. But out of no where Gon stands up in a huff, not listening to him when he told him to sit back down and he marched out. He actually left the dinner in the middle of it. The look on his mother's face said it all but all Killua could think about was why Gon was leaving and he couldn't help to be pissed off too. Gon just ruined his chances. He put himself in danger because he couldn't sit still and listen to him. He was doing so well!

Killua could have never expected Gon to act the way he did or the dark look on his face when he looked at him. Killua could feel goosebumps on his arms and his stomach had clenched up. Gon wouldn't talk to him. He kept walking away and then he had to throw the gold...Killua's heart stopped. He swears it did. All his words caught up in his throat and he forgot how to breathe, Gon's words echoing through the empty air as he ran away from him, leaving him alone with the gold.

Killua thought he was going to throw up. He's never felt that way in his life. So confused, scared, hurt, and irritated. Most of all he was hurt. Killua was the one suppose to be mad at Gon for running off. But Gon's pissed at him, so much so that he stopped being his mate. He rejected the gold, threw it on the ground like it was nothing. That gold represented everything that Killua couldn't say. His love for Gon, his need for him and this deep affection he has for the other male. He got rid of it so easily. Was it just the gold, the reason why Gon became his mate? Killua didn't think about it when he was doing this. He just wanted to have Gon, he wanted to show him his feelings. But from what he gathered from the internet, Centaurs are materialistic and will leave a mate if they so feel like it. Killua didn't think Gon would do...that.

Killua can't get rid of this nagging. He knows he did something that caused Gon to change from his bright, smiling demeanor into something darker and meaner. He knows he did something to cause Gon to leave him. Gon won't talk to him about it. Won't even let him redeem himself. Killua is sure he knows what it is.

It's because of what he said about werewolves. Killua is sure of it. He only got up and left after they were talking about them. Gon fucking left him because of those stupid animals. Gon left him because he's crazy and has to be an activist for fucking werewolves. Gon won't talk to him because of what he said about those mangy mutts.

Something shifts in Killua. The self loathing turns into a rage. The blame that he had placed on himself has found a new victim. It's the werewolves fault. Those stupid animals have caused him so much trouble and now they've caused Gon to get angry with him. Killua won't take this. Gon doesn't get it. If he knew how fucked up werewolves are, he would understand. Gon may have spent some time with them or whatever but Killua has seen how much damage they cause.

"The report..." Killua's eyes widen in realization, ignoring his wet cheeks from the tears that started up when his sister left. That report tomorrow. Killua finished it but it's soft. He wasn't going to try that hard and embarrass Gon since he likes the things but... Killua's eyes furrow in his glare and he flops down on the computer. Killua isn't going to hold back now. He's going to show Gon how horrible these mutts are. If Gon won't speak with him, he will after this. Killua will give him all the dirt. He'll make him feel stupid for leaving him over werewolves. He'll make him feel like a fool...for making Killua feel like this.

He puts all his anger, all his hate, all his frustration into this report and by the end of it...Killua is drained. He puts the finished product in his book bag before he flops down on his bed, turning off the lights. Killua wipes at his eyes, his lips trembling,now that all his anger is gone, he's left with that longing, that hurt in his chest. He gets under the covers but he can't get comfortable. The mattress does nothing for him. He wants to go to Gon. He wants to hold him against his chest. He wants to talk to him again but Gon doesn't want to. Killua will give him his space tonight and hopefully...Gon will talk to him tomorrow.

Killua's ears flatten, the unwanted tears come and he grips his pillow. Fucking stupid Gon. How can he do this to him? How can he make an assassin like him cry? How can he make him feel like this? Killua bites his pillow to stop himself from screaming. He has an itch to just force his way into Gon's home. He could do it but he's not. He doesn't want the other male to get more angry with him. AT the same time Killua is pissed off at him. Gon endangers himself and leaves him because of werewolves? He throws his feelings to the side just because he said something about werewolves?

He hates it.

Gon is...everything to him. Killua has had a taste of him and he can't let go. Gon is his mate. He can't accept his heart and then just throw it in the dirt. Killua won't stand for that. He won't be treated like that by Gon. Not by the one person that made him feel alive. Gon can't just walk out on him either.

Killua loves him. All he does is think about the other male, worrying about him or smiling fondly at memories or thinking of very dirty things. Killua is even able to control his lust for the other male just to wait for him till he's ready. Doesn't Gon know how much restraint that takes? Does he not care? Just because he said something about werewolves?

Killua will prove Gon wrong. He'll show him werewolves aren't shit. He'll show him he made a mistake.

Killua will protect Gon. Even when he's being mean to him, he'll keep him safe. Killua should just let his family get rid of his weakness but he can't. He can't let them hurt Gon. Even though Gon makes him like this and it's a little scary. Even in his anger he's still worried about him. Even though Gon isn't talking to him, and Gon said he wants nothing to do with him, Killua is going to make sure his family don't get him as a case, he's going to be constantly worrying about it, having to clean up the mess Gon made by leaving early today.

Gon doesn't even have to ask him to. Killua just cleans up his mess. Killua knows he'll always do this. He's been sucked in and he's sure he can't get out. He loves Gon and he won't stop till Gon is back in his arms, smiling at him and looking at him with those bright amber orbs.

Killua curls up in the bed, feeling cold and his heart aches when it beats. He ignores the cuts on his hands as he closes his eyes. His last thoughts being on those amber eyes, and his stomach clenches and his heart yearns.

Gon can't just say he wants nothing to do with him. Gon can't just come into his life and walk out. Killua won't let that happen.

Killua can't lose him.

* * *

 **Haha...I'm pretty evil. Till next time! Thanks for the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Gon's tail thumps against the floor, his ears back and relaxed as Kurapika's hands move through his black locks, his nails scratching against his scalp, making the young werewolf sigh and lean back against the other male who is sitting on the floor behind him. Gon had woken up feeling like crap, he didn't want to get out of his comfy bed, he just wanted to sleep some more. The thought of having to face Killua made him whimper and growl soon after. What got him out of bed was the fire of his determination. The thought of his plan with Kurapika and his need to give his report fueled him to take his shower and to get dressed.

As soon as he came out of his room, Kurapika showered him with affection. Scratching his ears and stroking his tail, making the werewolf who was all tensed up, relax in Kurapika's loving hold. Gon feels like he can do this. Even if he does see Killua, he'll fight against his urges and just ignore him like they planned. He's going to give his report and he's going to join the spiders. He's going to finish his job and he's not going to give in to his feelings towards Killua.

"How are you feeling, Gon?" Kurapika stops his scratching, getting Gon to whine. Kurapika smiles and goes back to his administrations, Gon's tail thumping happily against the floor from the attention.

"Better! I feel like I can do this." Gon closes his eyes when Kurapika finds that one spot right behind his ears and he sighs. "I felt horrible last night and this morning but...I won't think about what Killua said. I won't let him get to me. I'm going to try my best. I won't lose it because of him anymore." Gon's eyes shine with determination as he stands up, his tail brushing against Kurapika's face by accident, getting the vampire to sneeze from the hair tickling his nose.

"Just be careful Gon. I have a feeling Killua isn't going to just let you ignore him...He will try to talk to you and he may put his hands on you." Kurapika frowns. "I can't help you either, not outside or the spiders will see."

"I'll be fine. I'll just push pass Killua." Gon licks his lips. He has a feeling it's going to be a bit harder than that but no matter what, he can't let his emotions get out of control. He has to fight the urge to hug Killua like he's been doing for awhile. He has to fight the urge to bite and hurt Killua for what he's said. He has to fight the urge to get closer and this need in him. Gon has to fight himself along with Killua to be successful in his job.

Kurapika's eyebrows furrow in concern but instead of saying what both of them know, He turns into a bat and gets into Gon's back pack. Gon grabs it, hiding his ears and tail before walking out of the apartment. Gon has his phone in his pocket but he hasn't looked at the messages. He checked and all of them were from Alluka and Killua so he didn't open them. Reading them would only make this harder. Gon wishes he didn't have to avoid Alluka for something Killua did. Gon keeps his thoughts blank as he walks till he gets to the bushes. He waits a moment. When he knows Kurapika got out, he zips up his book bag and walks out of the bushes towards the school.

Gon swallows when his amber eyes immediately find blue. Killua is standing where he usually does when he waits for him in the morning. His hands are in his pockets, his face blank as he stares at Gon but those blue eyes are deep. Alluka is standing next to her brother, biting her lip, looking between them. Killua is waiting. The air between them so tense, and Gon can feel it. He doesn't like it but he doesn't like seeing Killua either. It makes his stomach twist and his heart clench. He wants to run over to the two like nothing happened and then they could talk and laugh as they walk to class. But he knows it can't be like that. Not when Gon's body is already reacting to Killua being so close. Not When he feels like growling from seeing those lips that had sneered and smiled speaking about the death of his kind.

Gon knows Zushi is right. He has to fix their relationship or get away. Killua isn't going to leave him alone, Gon can tell by the way those blue eyes bore into his own. Gon can't leave so he's stuck with seeing Killua and feeling this way. Killua isn't even close and Gon is having trouble keeping himself from acting out.

Gon won't go down without a fight.

Gon bites his lip till he's sure he's pierced his skin as he glares at Killua. Gon ignores the pang in his chest when Killua's eyes widen slightly, hurt flashing in those blue orbs before he snarls, glaring darkly at Gon. Alluka frowns deeply, Gon can't look at her.

Gon keeps his glare as he walks closer, watching Killua closely, ready to run into the school if he needs to. Killua watches him, his pupils becoming larger, his eyes narrowing, his glare never falling, those eyes so dark. Killua doesn't have the right to be angry with him. He's the one who's cruel. He's the one who made Gon feel like he was breaking inside. Gon bares his teeth at Killua when gets closer, Killua hissing in response, the air between them becoming thicker and all Gon wants to do is attack the Werecat.

"What's your problem?" Killua snarls as Gon walks pass him into the school. Much to Gon's dismay, Killua walks in after him, keeping up with his fast walk, holding Alluka's hand and tugging her along. "Not answering my messages is one thing but my sister didn't do anything to you-"

"I said I didn't want anything to do with you Killua! So why are you still talking to me?" Gon keeps walking, his shoulders tense, his fist gripped at his sides. He's suppose to be ignoring Killua but he can't when he says things like that. He feels bad about Alluka. He really does. But Gon can't be around Killua.

Killua growls behind him and Gon can feel his muscles tense up, ready for a fight. "How selfish can you be?" Killua's voice is raising. "First you don't talk to me about what I did, and then you're just telling me not to talk to you. You're the one who wanted to be my friend. Remember that? I wanted nothing to do with you but you kept forcing your way into my life and now you just want to walk away? Why don't you fucking talk to me about this?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Killua. Like you said all those times before, I was stupid to try to befriend you. I said I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone." Gon grinds his teeth when he remembers that he has his first class with them.

"This is ridiculous! You can't just decide this! You can't just decide that this is over. I won't accept it. Not when you won't even talk to me about what I did!-" Gon feels his stomach twist and his heart ache when he hears how Killua's rising his voice, trying to cover up the hurt Gon is causing. He can feel Alluka frowning behind him and he wants to stop this. But he can't. Gon is getting warmer and his blood is boiling at the same time. He can't expose himself here.

"Killua, I don't want you as my mate!" Gon shouts, turning to glare at Killua. The tension just too much and that's what came out of his mouth because of it. When Killua's face falls and those blue eyes look at him with that shock and pain, Gon closes his eyes and turns. "I don't want you at all!" Gon hopes Killua gets the picture. He hopes that's enough to get him to leave him alone as he runs away from the assassin and into his first class. He sits away from where Killua and Alluka usually sit. He wants to lay his head down. He feels like crying or breaking something. What Gon said was true, he doesn't want Killua as mate so why did it pain him to say that? Why did it clench his heart when he saw how Killua was looking at him...as if he had stabbed him or caused him some great pain.

Gon doesn't look at Killua as he walks in with Alluka. They just walk over to their side and sit down. Gon did it. His outburst of emotion was enough to get his point across. The air is thick and the rest of the class must sense it because they don't speak, even though they're looking at Gon in curiosity.

Gon can hear his heart beating in his ears. He's sweating. He told Killua to back off and he did but why is Gon's body reacting like this? Is it because Killua is too close? Does Killua affect him this much now?

The teacher comes and starts talking about potions. Gon had forgotten they were suppose to turn in a potion and when they don't say anything, the teacher glares and gives them a bad grade. Gon can't care about that now. Gon tries to calm his racing heart and to make his mind go blank but he can feel Killua's intense gaze on him. Think about Mito. Think about the plan with Kurapika. Think about anything-

Gon yelps when a book is thrown across the room, the corner of it hitting him hard on the side of his head. Gon rubs his head before looking over to where it came from, his eyes narrowing when he sees Killua staring at him with those blue eyes of his dark and emotionless. He looks pissed off. Gon glances forward to see the teacher is busy talking about something. Gon grips the book before he throws it back at Killua, using a decent amount of strength. Gon growls when Killua catches the book, stopping it from hitting him in the head like Gon was aiming. Killua smirks and throws the book again, this time Gon is ready and he catches it, sending Killua his own smug smile-

Only to be shocked with electricity when he touches the book. Gon winces and drops the book loudly on his desk, grabbing his hand that burns from it. Killua chuckles darkly, those blue eyes narrowing in dark glee. Gon feels like throwing his whole desk at Killua but at the same time Gon hates to admit how cool Killua looks and how dangerous he looks. Gon has to ignore the shiver that goes down his spine and he has to bite back his growl. This really is no good.  
"Gon! Stop slamming books." The teacher turns and glares at Gon, getting him to tense and frown. His face gets red when Killua chuckles at him more. Damn you Killua.

"Sorry." Gon mumbles, glad when the teacher turns and starts to talk again. He wants to get Killua back for that but he won't be able to throw the book fast enough or do something like put electricity in it. Gon glares over at Killua to see the other male openly smirking at him, his canines showing, those blue eyes dull. Alluka is frowning over at Gon and the look on her face when she looks at him gets Gon to quickly look down at his desk, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown tugging at his lips. He didn't mean to hurt Alluka. Things have just become complicated.

Gon's heart still hasn't slowed and it's because of Killua. Because of Gon's pull towards him and the way Killua is treating him. Gon gets it. Killua shows his feelings through hurting others. Gon knew that much so right now, Killua is taking out his anger on him and that's fine. Just stay away. Keep that distance. Gon lays his head on the desk, ignoring the throbbing of his forehead because of Killua's book attack. Gon can't wait for the class to be over so he can get away from Killua and Alluka.

Throughout the class Gon feels things hit him. And they hurt. He's sure Killua is shocking him somehow, not enough to damage him but enough that it hurts like hell. Gon grinds his teeth. Killua wants to get a reaction out of him. He wants Gon to throw a fit. It's working. Gon feels his anger peaking from the pain and all the other thoughts going through his head. When there's a shock on his neck, Gon's eye twitches and he sits up in his seat, glaring over at Killua who is staring forward, acting as if he's not doing anything.

"Killua stop it." Gon growls.

"Gon! Again interrupting my class!" The teacher snarls, turning around and glaring at Gon. Gon frowns, realizing he doesn't have any proof of Killua's actions, there's no marks on his body. He glares over at Killua who is looking at him with his eyebrow raised as if he has no idea why Gon is so angry. Gon can see the smirk forming on his lips though. "Detention."

Gon glares darkly at Killua, feeling like jumping across the room and knocking that smirk off his face. Gon ignores the urge to bust his lips or kiss them. The tension grows and Gon just wants _out_. So he gets out. Gon turns on his heel and marches out of the room, ignoring the teacher that's yelling at him, his fists gripped and his veins sticking out in his arms from his anger. Gon can't stay there any longer. He's not going to expose himself. He's not. Killua can do this worse. Gon isn't going to go back to him. He isn't going to let Killua get away with saying his words. Maybe if Killua's expression changes while Gon gives the report...Gon can consider forgiving him and ultimately that will lead to Gon exposing himself to Killua.

He can feel it. Killua's smell, his lips, those eyes, even when he's glaring at him, affects his body. Zushi is right. Gon's body has decided Killua is his mate and even with his anger, he has the urge to be touched by the other male and to get closer. Anger and Lust don't mix will together, especially when you're a young werewolf who is new to these feelings.

Gon runs to the bathroom and runs some cold water in the sink, once it's filled up, Gon sticks his hot face in the water, holding his breath and letting the water cool him down. Gon pulls his head back, his spiky hair flattening slightly from being wet, drops of water falling down his cheeks from his hair, making it look like he's crying. He's not. He won't. Not here. Crying makes him feel weak and he won't let Killua keep doing that to him.

Gon shuts himself off in the bathroom, taking deep breathes and leaning his head against the bathroom stall. Now that he's far away from Killua, his heart slowly calms down and his breathing becomes even and relaxed. Gon takes deep breaths and finally his shoulders loosen up and he doesn't feel like he's about to lose it. Gon doesn't think he should go back though. He knows he got into trouble but he couldn't stay in there with Killua acting like that and Gon's body going out of whack.

Gon closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He'll stay in the bathroom till his art class with Kurapika. Gon has to make it to history class. He has to give this report his all. He has to prove Killua wrong, he has to. Something is building, When Gon is around Killua, it's like a rubber band is being stretched and stretched and stretched to the point it's about to snap. Something has to give. Gon was a bit over his head last night. The feeling he has and how his body reacts to Killua...it's horrible. So powerful it feels like Gon is drowning in Killua's scent and his presence. Gon's will power is being tested.

Gon's breath hitches when he senses a presence and he smells that familiar scent, his heart beating faster. _Killua._ Did he come after him? Gon holds his breath as the door opens and his scent invades the bathroom causing Gon to bite his lip and to grip his black locks slightly. Gon is sure Killua can smell him out. His nose isn't as good as Gon but Gon is so close and if Killua thinks of him as a mate...There's no way he doesn't know he's in here.

Killua starts to whistle a cheerful tune, contrasting to the atmosphere. Gon can hear something sharp scraping against the tiles of the bathroom, goosebumps popping up on his arms from the unpleasant sound. Much like the sound of nails on a chalk board. Gon glares at the bathroom stall, wondering if he should just come out and face Killua. The werecat is trying to scare him.

Just when Gon is about to open the bathroom door, Killua stops in front of his stall and his whistling stops. Gon's eyes narrow and he grips his fist, waiting for Killua to break down the door. He's not sure if Killua is planning on attacking him or what but Gon is ready for anything at this point. After a few minutes go by, Gon is sure Killua isn't going to make a move. He's waiting for Gon to come out.

Gon unlocks the door and flings it open, glaring only to blink when the assassin isn't there. Gon doesn't have a good feeling, he can still smell Killua.

"Stop playing games." Gon huffs, hating how his body is already getting warm. He's torn between hurting and mating with the other male.

"No, _you_ stop playing games." Gon's eyes widen when Killua drops down from the ceiling, kicking Gon in the chest. The werewolf is sent back, hitting his back against the toilet getting him to wince. Killua comes into the bathroom stall as Gon gets up, blocking his way out, those blue eyes dangerous and empty. "You're the one who's playing with my heart!" Killua growls, his claws out and his canines showing.

"What are you going to do Killua? Hurt me?" Gon snarls, his blood boiling from the pain in his chest and back from where Killua kicked him. He stands up, this space not big enough. "You've done enough of that."

"If I've hurt you before, fucking talk to me about it, don't ignore me-"

"Why don't you listen to me? I told you. I'm not playing any games, Killua. I told you I don't want you as a mate. I don't want anything to do with you. This isn't a game!" Gon growls, moving closer to Killua, poking him roughly in the chest.

"You accepted my gold yesterday! You were kissing me! Ohh don't you look at me like that." Killua sneers when Gon gives him a look of defiance. "I could smell it on you. You wanted me to fuck you. Now all of a sudden you don't want me. Yesterday you told me you wanted to travel the world with me!" Killua swallows, that anger giving way to something else. "Just...talk to me, Gon. Don't push me aside."

Gon feels his anger shimmer and steam out. If just for a second. This bathroom stall has become too hot with Killua staring at him with those blue eyes, waiting for an answer, hoping for an answer. Gon couldn't miss the way his voice broke at the end. Killua is hurting. Gon is hurting too. But if Gon talks to Killua, he'll expose himself. If Gon stays around Killua, he'll expose himself. And Killua's words about him and his kind can not be forgotten.

"I wanted to travel the world with you ...I can't. Not with someone as cruel as you Killua." Gon licks his lips, watching as Killua's eyes get dark again.

"It's because of what I said about those fucking werewolves isn't it? You think I'm cruel for my words? Ha! Gon, you just don't get it. You really did leave me because of what I said about those werewolves didn't you? Are you that much of an idiot? You're the cruel one! Making me feel like this over fucking werewolves, those fucking mutts-"

"Don't call them mutts!" Gon screams, shoving Killua, getting the boy to stumble back a couple of feet. Killua snarls at him, his teeth baring as if he's going to attack him, that tension Gon was talking about is about to snap. "The only reason I am an idiot is because I fell for someone like you! A person who tricks and sneaks and says horrible things. You don't even know me."

"Of course I fucking know you, what are you saying? Whats so bad about falling for me huh? What's so bad about being my mate huh? Because your butt hurt over what I said about a werewolf that mind you, attacked Illumi and probably killed others who is still out loose in the city-"

"You don't know anything about that werewolf! How can you decide if it's hurt others?" Gon swallows down the lump in his throat.

"How can you decide if it hasn't?" Killua counters. "You don't know anything about that werewolf either! Just because you fucking love werewolves doesn't mean you can tell what everyone is doing. You just don't get it, you're in your own fucking world. If you knew how awful werewolves are, you wouldn't care about what I said about them-"

"Awful huh?" Gon's voice goes quiet, his glare steady and his breathing even. "I'm going to prove you wrong Killua. I won't let you talk bad about werewolves. I'm going to show you through my report and once i'm done, you'll feel bad about what you said about werewolves!-"

"Ha! Bring it on. Once you hear my report, you're going to see how stupid you're being." Killua grips his fist, his claws disappearing into his normal flesh.

"You're the stupid one, Killua!" Gon shouts, his eyes shining with that fire and his teeth grinding. He needs to get away from Killua. His scent is overpowering. Also Gon doesn't like how Killua seems so set on his thoughts, so set on...proving to Gon that werewolves are bad. That they're awful.

 _Tell me Killua, am I so awful? Do you really want me to be put down? Would you call me a mutt?_

Killua glares at him, about to open his mouth only for there to be a knock at the door. "B-Brother please leave Gon alone. The teacher wants you back anyway." It's Alluka's voice. Gon frowns, feeling his chest pull.

"I'm coming sis." Killua sends a dark glare at Gon. "That's another thing. I don't appreciate what you're doing to my sister. You can be pissed at me but don't take that off on my sister. You're upsetting her."

Gon doesn't say anything to that. He doesn't have anything to say. Killua stares at him a moment longer before he huffs, rolling his eyes. "You're so fucking lame." Killua growls out as he walks out of the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

Gon once again has to stick his head in cold water and then sit in the bathroom stall to try to calm his racing heart. It aches. He feels sick. He doesn't like this. He really doesn't. He doesn't like making Alluka upset. He doesn't like this tension between Killua and him. He really doesn't like how Killua thinks of his kind and how he speaks about him so meanly. Gon holds his head in his hands. He wishes Killua would just back off but he isn't. Gon knows he isn't. Gon could keep telling him to leave him alone but the more he pushes, the more Killua pulls. This is only day one and Killua is aggressive. He'll keep being like this. He won't stop and Gon's not sure if he can hold out.

Gon rubs at his head where Killua threw a book at him and his chest that Killua kicked. Killua is always hurting him physically. Pushing him around. Gon is close to showing Killua just what he can really do. He's close to hurting Killua. Gon feels it in him. That rubber band is about to snap.

The only thing keeping him together is the fact that he's going to be giving his report, that he's going to show everyone the light. Killua will have to be moved in some way. Kurapika was moved. Gon hopes that his heart and his emotions can move Killua as well...

Then maybe they can both stop hurting.

* * *

Killua's fingers drum restlessly on his desk, staring at the doorway, waiting for that boy with the spiky hair to come in. He's been waiting all day for this. It's all he could think about last night. It's finally history, time for Killua to show Gon how he's wrong. Time to end all of this shit. Killua can't stand it. He can't stand not being able to talk to Gon normally, not able to laugh with him and to have him by his side.

It's driving him crazy.

Gon is so close and yet he really won't talk to him. He just wants to give up, he just wants to walk away. He calls Killua cruel...Gon is the cruel one. Toying with his emotions, bringing him in only to throw him out because of something so stupid as words spoken about a werewolf.

" _I don't want you!"_

Killua feels his heart clench and he remembers how it felt like something shattered inside him from Gon speaking those words. They hurt. They hurt worse than when he was whipped and burned. After awhile you go numb but this pain continues and Killua can't relieve it. The assassin thought he was going to cry. He thought that Gon was going to make him do something embarrassing at school but he was able to keep it together.

Despite how much those words hurt, Killua can't believe them. He can't believe that Gon doesn't want him, not when Gon was saying how he wanted to travel the world with him yesterday and he accepted his gold. Not when Gon was smiling and kissing him just yesterday...not when that body was getting hot and yearning for his touch. Not when Gon's rough hands were working on him so tentatively, massaging his body and making him feel good. Not when Gon has wanted to be close to him since they met.

Killua can't accept it. He won't.

There's a dark part of Killua that he has to fight back, the demon part of him that is whispering to just take what is his. To claim Gon and hide him away and make him forgive him. It's that demon part that makes Killua hot when he's around Gon, like in the bathroom, Killua wanted to slam him against the bathroom stall and kiss that mouth and bite his lips till he bled. It's also the demon part of him that wants to hurt Gon, wants to hurt him for the pain he's put Killua through...

But there's this other part that wants nothing more than to pull Gon into his chest and beg him to stop this, to come back to him. This part that just wants Gon by his side again, smiling and making him feel alive and happy. This part wants Gon to want him. To want to be with him and for him to be happy.

Killua can't voice any of these deep feelings inside of him. He can't tell Gon to stop and he can't beg him, his pride won't let him. He's not lame like that. He's not going to show that much weakness to a man who leaves him so quickly. Killua can't let Gon know how much power he has, how much he can hurt him. Gon is dangerous.

Killua is stuck between hurting Gon and loving him. All he can do to hide this pain in his chest is act like an ass hole and make Gon angry with him. At least Gon is showing him attention. At least Gon is interacting with him in some way. Killua couldn't stand it in class, Gon sitting so far away, not looking at him, acting as if nothing happened. Killua wanted to hurt him, wanted to play with him and despite the anger Gon shown when he threw the book back, Killua was delighted that Gon was responding to him.

Killua wanted to demand that Gon sit down next to him. He wants to dominate his mate and show him how it's going to be but there's something holding him back, a knowledge...trying to do that will only push Gon away more. Killua doesn't want that.

The purpose of this report isn't to get Gon pissed at him. The purpose of this report is to show Gon that there's more to werewolves then he's seen. So he can understand why werewolves are looked at as they are.

He doesn't want werewolves to be the reason Gon doesn't want to be with him anymore. No. He can't stand it. Gon doesn't even get it.

Killua can't go on without Gon. He needs him. He needs to have the other male next to him. He needs his smiles and his laughter. He needs his warmth and his scent and the way he puffs out his cheeks and crinkles his nose when he chuckles. He needs his rough hands and his tan flesh. He needs that childish attitude and the light that blinds him. He _needs_ Gon.

"Brother...are you sure about this?" Alluka's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks over at his sister who is frowning, staring at the report that is on Killua's desk before she looks at her brother. "Don't you think...this will upset Gon more? You talk about a lot of dark things brother."

"He might get upset but he'll see where I'm coming from. He'll get that there's no reason for him to act like this over these beasts." Killua glares down at his report. "Besides, I think he deserves to get upset. The way he's been treating you is pissing me off even more."

"It's okay really...He's trying to stay away from you. That's what Zushi told me and since you're around me all the time Brother...it's not like he can come around me without you." Alluka rubs at her arm, watching how Killua's face wrinkles up.

"It's just ridiculous. I can't believe he's doing this. It's childish and..." Killua bites his lip, glancing at the door. "What is taking him so long? He better not chicken out." Killua growls only for it to be caught in his throat when Gon finally shows up. Killua blinks, watching as Gon's broad shoulders express power and his face is firm and stone, those eyes blazing with a fire. His muscles shift under his shirt and the aura he's emitting is powerful. Amber eyes lock onto blue. Killua licks his lips, feeling himself start to sweat. Damn. Gon needs to stop being fucking hot when he's pissed at him.

Killua bristles when Gon looks at Kurapika, the blonde gives him a soft smile. They share this look before Gon's eyes brighten up and he smiles, giving Kurapika a thumbs up. Killua grinds his teeth, that tingling of jealousy coming back as he glares daggers at the vampire. Kurapika better back the hell up. Just cause Gon says they're not mates right now, doesn't mean he can try to get all close to Gon. That sly mother fucker is trying to slide his way in when Gon and Killua are fighting.

Killua stops his glaring when Leorio comes into the room, groaning to himself. "Can Mondays not be a thing?" Leorio flops down in his desk, dropping his folder, those brown eyes sweeping over the students before they land on Kurapika and then he looks at Gon. "Today we have something different. Gon and Killua will be giving a report on werewolves and everyone is to be quiet and listen and stuff. If you start talking, I'll make you take notes." Leorio warns, getting Killua to roll his eyes. This guy is a joke. "So Gon why don't you go first-"

"I'll go first." Killua says quickly, standing up from his seat and making his way to the front of the class room before Gon could even stand up. Killua grins in triumph at Gon, those amber eyes don't lose that fire as he sits back down.

"I guess Killua is going first." Leorio grumbles, and he looks like he's glaring at him but when Killua gives him a sharp look he takes a slip of his coffee. "Just start already! Since you wanted to cut Gon off. I'm sure it's way better than yours anyway."

"I'm pretty sure a teacher shouldn't be showing favoritism. But I have to disagree with you. My report will render Gon speechless." Killua turns his attention on his mate, his lips turning in a smirk when Gon's amber eyes shine with defiance. "Fellow classmates, let me give you a lesson in history, on something you all already know and understand that Gon doesn't. Why werewolves are known as mutts and beasts. Why they can't fit into society, why they are nothing but a nuisance." Killua watches as Gon's eyebrows furrow and he grips his fist and bites his lip. If he's getting pissed now, just wait Gon. Just wait.

Killua opens up his folder, not that he's going to be looking at his paper much but he wants to make sure he makes his thoughts flow. He's not planning on staying up here forever to get his point across.

"In the 1850s the term werewolf was coined when large beasts would come out on a full moon and kill the humans life stock and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be out at night. Werewolves are very territorial and throughout time they have been traveling into the humans' space and killing their kind, eating their young and trying to take back what isn't there's. The werewolves were an unstoppable force. They killed anything in their path, making the humans retreat, living in fear that the wolves might come and eat them at any time. In 1900 it was discovered that silver was the werewolves weakness. For fifty years the werwolves terrorized the humans till they discovered they could kill them with silver. Werewolves are nasty creatures who the humans have put their mark on. They marked them as animals because that is what they are. They'll eat anything that moves and destroy anything in their path. They are wild animals, and what do the humans do? They tame wild animals. Since the 1900s humans have found ways to kill werewolves, they've done experiments and have learned more and more about how they work. The humans killed a third of the werewolf population, causing the werewolves to scatter.

Another third was captured and put into zoos and camps to train and tame them. All their research has payed off. Now there are humans that have werewolves as pets. They use werewolves as guards for someone important like the President, you can find one at the zoo that the humans look and gawk at. Werewolves are also used as hunters, finding and killing a dangerous target or dying in the process. They have camps where they breed werewolves, mixing them and making more dangerous beasts. You can find at some restaurants werewolf meat where they eat the werewolves and you can find blankets made of their fur and weapons out of their claws and teeth. Every year there's even a game the humans play, they release a group of strong werewolves and then hunt them, shooting them all down. Werwolves wouldn't be an issue if the humans got all of them. They didn't. A third of the werewolves got away, escaping from the humans and trying to gain the power that they lost. Werewolves can't fit into society. The sounds and smells, and their hunger makes them destroy and kill. In the last five years there's been 60,000 people that have died just in this city from werewolves attacks. They're viscous and they don't get it. They can't wrap it around their heads that it's useless to try to fight the humans when they know their weakness, they've been exposed. That's what makes them animals. Their inability to think abstractly, their inability to control themselves. The poachers have been going out searching for the last of the werewolves to put them in captivity and to make the human's world a bit safer. Werewolves lack the inability to learn from their pass mistakes. They're crazed.

I've had my own experience with werewolves. I came to the city for a call and found a large werewolf biting into a human, ripping his spine out from his back, biting the bone and eating. Around it were body parts of other humans it had killed, a child's head next to my feet. The animal can't control itself. It can't show restraint. Werewolves are known for their destructive behavior but they're also known for their stupidity and their inability to be more human than wolf. Most of them can't even change into their human forms. Their minds are easily unstable by their emotions. Now the only place that has untouched werewolves is an Island called Whale island. The humans aren't suppose to touch the werewolves in this area but since there are werewolves that leak into the city, the humans are thinking about over ruling this and just killing the werewolves on the island. They've been mating on the island and having offspring.

The more of them, the more damage they can cause to society. With the way Werewolves have acted in the past, I think it's smart for them to take care of these werewolves before they try anything. Nothings more dangerous then a pack of crazed wild werewolves. It will be 1850 all over again. So that's why werewolves are animals. They have no more say, the humans decide their fate and they can't adapt. They've killed countless people. Since they can't adapt, they've been turned into pets, and attractions at zoos. They've become weapons and clothes and food. Werewolves are nothing but animals that need to be put into their place.

"The best kind of werewolf is a dead one" Was said by a werewolf specialist Ben Robins, who had been working with werewolves all his life. Even when they are tamed they can some times get loose and kill their owner and others. The more we put down, the less trouble we'll have. The humans will lose their fun with werewolves eventually and when that happens, the werwolves will be put down. They will be gotten rid of just like the humans tried to do with the vampires. It's only a matter of time before they're destroyed. Werewolves cause more harm than good and once the humans see that the risks outweigh the benefits, they will remove werewolves from this world. Werewolves are known for death and destruction, do we really need something like that? And the life that most of these werewolves are living, serving as pets that listen to the humans beck and call, well...it's pathetic. They're better off dead."

Killua didn't take a breath. He got so into it, all the information he found just leaking out as he stares at his paper, all the anger and frustration just pouring out of him and fueling him to continue. Killua takes a deep breath, looking up from his paper to smirk at Gon, wanting to see his look of horror and recognition. If this report didn't get to him, nothing will-

Killua's smug smirk falls when he looks at Gon. The other male is standing up from his seat...tears rolling down his face, those eyes so big and full of pain that Killua winces. His heart clenches and the report he worked on trembles slightly in his hands. Had he gone too far? Killua wasn't expecting Gon to cry. They're just werewolves...why do they mean so much to him? Killua swallows, the guilt eating him up and he wants to rip his report up and squeeze Gon to death. Alluka was right. He shouldn't have done this. He just wanted Gon to understand. He just wanted Gon to talk to him again.

Kurapika and Leorio are looking at Gon with big concerned eyes. They look horrified. Absolutely horrified. Killua doesn't understand it. He doesn't get it. What is he missing? Why is this even happening?

Gon suddenly marches towards him, those tears falling freely but there's this fire burning back in those amber orbs that narrow in such a dark glare that Killua swallows thickly. "G-Gon I'm sorr-" Killua tries. He wants to apologize. He wants to stop those tears and this growing feeling of dread. Before he can even get that out, Gon swings, punching him in the face with such force Killua is thrown out of the room, slamming into the lockers.

Before he registers the sting of his lip, Gon is on him, those amber eyes black with rage, growling at him. Killua lets him hit him a couple of times in the chest, his brain trying to catch up on what's happening.. _.right._ Gon is hurting him, attacking him. Gon grabs Killua by the shirt and throws him on the ground, getting on top of him, socking him in the jaw. Because of his report, because of what he said, Gon is hurting him...but why does Gon care about werewolves more than he cares about Killua? How could he give everything away so easily?! How can he do this?! Why...why...

Something snaps in Killua and he hisses, his pupils becoming blown out as he kicks Gon off of him, grabbing Gon by the face and slamming him hard against the floor. Gon snarls at him, his blood splatting on the ground as he leans up, biting deep into Killua's shoulder, his teeth sinking in and scarping his bone. Killua hisses in pain, his claws coming out. He scratches Gon's chest getting him to whimper in pain and his teeth let up. Killua rips him off, crying out in the pain it causes before he hits Gon in the jaw. He doesn't get to hit him again because soon Gon is grabbing his wrist, using enough force that he breaks Killua's wrist. Killua's eyes get dark as he head butts Gon, busting his head open. Gon kicks Killua off of him, grabbing him by the hair and slamming him into the lockers.

Leorio is yelling, his sister is sobbing, he can hear all this but he's lost it. So has Gon. The other male surprises him by kicking at his leg, making him stumble just enough for Gon to tackle him to the ground again, biting into his chest making him hiss at the pain as he digs his nails into Gon's arms, flipping them over so he's on top again.

Killua pants as he stares down at Gon, the other male is catching his breath as well, breathing heavily through his nose, those black eyes staring up at him with anger. Seething rage. But there's still tears falling down Gon's face, mixing with the blood from his busted head and lip. Killua's haze starts to fall away as he stares at the damage he's caused his mate and from the pause in their battle. Killua stares into those amber eyes and Killua finds his own eyes go back to normal, getting deep and glossy. His claws turn back into flesh and he touches Gon's face gently. Gon flinches from his touch and growls, it makes something sink In Killua and he bites back his hiss. He fights the demon part of him.

"I'm..." Killua swallows and he forces himself to speak, ignoring the grating of his broken bones in his wrist as he wipes those tears away. The tears he had caused. "I'm sorry...Gon..." Killua whispers, watching as those dark eyes slowly start to change back to the amber Killua knows. Killua doesn't care where he is. He's not aware of anything right now but Gon underneath him. Killua presses his lips against Gon's, tasting iron from his blood but Killua doesn't mind. It's Gon. Killua's heart beats faster and he feels like crying being able to taste Gon again. His body is warming and so is Gon's.

Gon's eyes are wide now, those amber eyes shine but Gon won't kiss him back. Gon's tears have dried. Killua pulls away, swallowing the lump in his throat from Gon not returning the gesture. Killua's mind is jumbled up. He can't think clearly, not after all this. Killua licks at Gon's tears before licking at Gon's busted lip tentatively, wanting to show his remorse and his care where his words fail. He never wanted to hurt Gon. They both got carried away. How was Killua suppose to react with Gon attacking him? It was more of a reflex then anything.

Gon's breath catches in his throat as Killua keeps licking his face, his white ears flatten on his head and his tail wrapping around Gon's leg. There's no one here but them. Killua feels his heart flutter when Gon grabs his wrist and starts to lick at it, showing him the same kind of affection after awhile. Killua finds himself get warmer and he just wants to stay here on top of Gon and hold him against his chest, take care of the wounds he caused.

"K-Killua...please get off of me." Gon's voice is quiet. Killua buries his head between Gon's neck and shoulder, not wanting to. He doesn't want to get off. He feels like if he does, he'll lose him. "I can't...I'm at my limit...Killua..." Gon's body is so warm and it's causing Killua to get warm as well.

"Gon...I'm..." Killua can't find the words. He's hurt the boy badly and he feels like he could throw up. He doesn't want to hurt Gon like this ever again. Not out of spite and rage. Not when he cares so much about him. He didn't mean it. It was the spur of the moment. Killua's heart beats faster when Gon clings to his shirt, his hands trembling and it reminds Killua of their first kiss and how the other male would cling to him. As if he needed him for support. Gon's eyes are flickering from being darker to lighter, his teeth grinding as if he's in pain. The grip on him isn't pulling Killua closer but it's not pushing him away either.

"...Alright break it up." Leorio finally steps in. Killua can't help to wonder where he was when it was all going down. No one dared get in the middle of their fight. Smart. Killua probably would have killed anyone who did. Killua turns his head and hisses at Leorio, getting the elf to squeak and move away quickly. "Okayyy." He holds up his hands in surrender.

Killua bringing his attention on Leorio is all Gon needed to push him off. The assassin lets up, getting off of Gon, kneeling in front of him, watching with a frown on his lips as Gon sits up, wincing slightly from the damage he caused. Gon's amber orbs get dull. "You don't even know what you're saying sorry for." Gon looks up suddenly those amber orbs getting watery. "Do you hate me, Killua?"

"Wha?" Killua tenses at such a look and the question, his heart hurting and his stomach twisting. "Why would you think that? Of course I don't hate you! You've been pissing me off but that's because...you left and I...I can't..." Killua chokes up on his words, those amber eyes staring at him as if he's betrayed Gon. There's hurt and pain and it makes Killua feel ill. "What...why...?"

"Gon." Killua looks over to see Kite marching down the hallway. He catches the way Gon's shoulders tense and before anyone could even say anything, Kite is yanking Gon by his hair, the younger male yelping being forced on his feet.

"Stop!" Killua stands up, ignoring the slight sting he feels in his body. "The fight was my fault, I-" Killua's eyes widen when Kite slams Gon's head into the lockers, his blood staining the blue. Killua feels something protective and powerful flare up in him. " **Don't touch him!** " Killua snarls, his teeth baring, his electric sparks flying. Killua is stopped by his little sister running up to him, hugging him from behind, burying her head in his back.

"N-No more." She begs. Killua's ears flatten at this and from Kite pulling Gon away from the lockers only to start pulling him away, Gon's chest heaving up and down.

"Hey didn't you hear me? I said I started it-" Killua's lying. He's trying to cover up Gon's mess once again but Kite isn't listening.

"Leorio get these students back in class. I would think you could manage them better." Kite gives Leorio a sharp look, getting him to tense.

"Uh yeah. Get the hell back in class, everyone." The students who were all watching with wide eyes slowly return back to class. Kurapika being the last one to leave, a deep frown on his lips. "Alluka, Killua...come on."

If Alluka wasn't hugging him so tightly, Killua would go after Kite who is dragging his mate down the hallway. He doesn't know what he's going to do but he had no right to hurt Gon. He has no right to handle him like that. Once the two disappear into a room, he's finally pulled back by his sister, and they head back into the class room.

Killua can't believe that happened. Gon completely freaked out because of what he said. It made him cry and look at him like he stabbed him in the back. The pain, and the rage coming out as he fought with him. Killua glances at the desk Gon was sitting at...and his report that he didn't get to give. Killua doesn't say anything as he takes the folder off his desk and sits down with Alluka. The class is deadly silent.

Leorio looks pale and he kind of just sits here for a moment before he tells the class to read something. Kurapika's eyes are a ting of scarlet, biting his lip. Alluka is trembling slightly and all Killua can do is rub her shoulder, trying to give her the comfort he doesn't have. Killua is bleeding from his bite wounds, his blue shirt staining red, his body stinging but he enjoys the pain. He feels as if he deserves it. Killua can't say anything to his sister. He just attacked her friend. she was probably scared to death they would kill each other.

The silence could be cut with a knife. There's no way Killua can do anything after all that. Killua settles on reading Gon's report, the one he should have gave to counter his. Killua looks at the format and how perfect it looks and in the corner of his mind he finds It hard to believe Gon did this but then he starts to read, and it's like he can hear Gon's voice in his head.

"Werewolves are very family oriented. They take care of each other, even if they're not a part of the pack. If a cub is without a mother or father, a werewolf will take care of the cub as their own. Werewolves are one of the most passionate lovers when it comes to their mates and children, giving up their lives just to protect one another. When I spent my time with some werewolves, I saw this with my own eyes. Poachers attacked and tried to take a young werewolf of only five years. The pup couldn't fight against their nets and their whips. An older werewolf killed the humans trying to take the pup away only to be shot and killed, leaving the pup in tears. Werwolves feel pain and sorrow. The young werewolf with ears barely poking on top of his head held the dead body in his arms and stayed like that. They're not animals to be put down. They have hopes and dreams.

The werewolves know the English language and can adapt well to learning any language they need, as seen when I was able to communicate with them. They smile and laugh and are able to raise life stock and take care of crops. Does that sound like an animal to you? Werewolves can be dangerous when they are threaten, and i'm sure some of the werewolves have caused damage but those werewolves shouldn't bring all of them down. Werewolves are part human, so why are they labeled animals?because they kill? Humans kill. They kill werewolves when they weren't doing anything but taking care of their crops and families. The poachers will steal the females when they can, separating them from their mates, and when this would happen, the air was filled with wails of lost and rage. I haven't been in the city for long but I was shocked to find how badly werewolves are thought of especially by people who, most of all haven't even met or seen a werewolf in real life. How can you judge them all based off a few? Werewolves aren't pets, they're not a being to be put down like a dog.

They're like any of you. Creatures that are part human, creatures that have humanity. So why are they treated differently than you? Because they have their own customs? Or is it that you've just decided that werewolves are the monsters that need to be taken care of. Werewolves are very loving and affectionate. When one of them is wounded, the werewolves will lick the wound to heal it. They sleep together and bathe together, they groom each other and watch over each others young. They work as a team and when a member of the pack is wounded, they all are. Werewolves are able to trade with other creatures to get materials by selling their crops. They're not stupid, they're powerful creatures and are misunderstood. It breaks my heart thinking about the thoughts you guys have. If you could see the full picture I wonder if you would still feel this way. Werewolves have the ability to not only care about their own but to care about other creatures and to love. Werewolves have those human emotions so why do you look at them like animals? They are loyal and will fight to the death for the cause of the pack. They are just passionate in all that they do and it is unfortunate that some of these werewolves get sick and lose it and hurt the humans. But they shouldn't bring all of them down."

The more Killua read, the more he frowned and the more his stomach twisted. Killua feels himself start to sweat. This report shows Gon's deep love for werewolves and maybe that is enough to make him feel guilty but Killua can't help to point things out in his report. Like the bathing together. And the licking wounds. This report has knowledge that Killua didn't even find. Killua can't help to remember those black eyes when he attacked, the tears there...it can't be. Killua can't believe the thought crossed his mind. There's no way. Gon is a centaur...there's no way they would let a werewolf into the school.

There's no way Gon is a werewolf.

But it would explain a lot. Why Gon won't turn into his true from around him, the secrecy, his black eyes, the way he bares his teeth and growls, his strength and agility in his human form. Those sharp teeth that sunk into his shoulder weren't teach of a centaur.

 _. .No. No._

Killua can't...no...Gon can't be...but... Killua feels like he's about to have a panic attack. If Gon is a werewolf it explains why Gon gets so upset when he talks about them. It would also explain the confusion on his face when he gave him the gold, maybe he didn't even know what it meant. It would explain why he looked so hurt and attacked him...God, the horrible things he said! How was he suppose to know? How could he, when Gon is nothing like the werwolves he has seen? Gon isn't a beast, he's not an animal. Gon is reckless and stupid in his own way but he's not...a dog.

Killua's mouth goes dry when he realizes something. His brother was attacked by a werewolf. Illumi said the werewolf recognized him. That the werewolf was intelligent and was hiding among them...he was speaking of _Gon_. _Gon_ attacked Illumi and during the dinner Killua said that _Gon_ should be put down. He said that. No wonder Gon left. No wonder he's been so upset and wanting nothing to do with him. Then Killua had to...say things like the only good werewolf is a dead one. Killua feels the bile in the back of his throat and his eyes sting.

Gon should have told him! Killua wants to shout, wants to scream but he knows why Gon didn't. He knew how Killua felt about werewolves. He was probably afraid he would have turned him in. How can Killua blame him? When he was speaking the way he was about his kind? Killua can't believe this. It's surreal. Killua's heart is beating so fast. He wishes Gon would have told him anyway. He wishes he would have picked up on the signs sooner but Gon is nothing like the werewolves he's encounter. Nothing at all. He couldn't have known. Killua can't associate Gon with something he hated like werwolves. Gon is just...just...

How could he have known?

If this was two weeks ago, Killua would have turned Gon in without batting an eyelash. Now is different. Killua loves him. And even though a part of him is screaming at him to just leave this alone, he can't. Killua doesn't care he's a werewolf. Gon is Gon. He only wants to apologize and bring the male back into his life. It hasn't even been a day and Killua can't stand the distance.

This situation has to be approached delicately. Killua feels himself sweating from his concern. The city is dangerous for werewolves and Killua is almost certain Illumi knows Gon is a werewolf. Illumi wants to do something to Gon. Killua grinds his teeth, feeling himself bristle, biting his lip till he bleeds. He's so fucking stupid. He should have seen the signs. He should have been smarter. Now he's hurt Gon when he didn't need to. He would never say or feel those things towards Gon. The other male has become his light. Whether he's a werewolf or a centaur, Killua doesn't care much. It's Gon.

Killua doesn't know why Gon is here in the city or what his plans are but Killua is going to find out. No more secrets. No more pain. Killua is standing by Gon and he's going to keep him safe. He has to. Killua is driving himself insane with all the horrible scenarios running through his head. He needs to speak with Gon. He needs to clear this up.

Killua needs to apologize.

"I've been a fool sis." Killua breathes out as he closes the report and pushes it against his chest.

"Yeah you have." Alluka looks over at her brother, her lips tugging in a frown.

"I'm going to fix this...really fix it." Killua licks his lips before looking at his sister. "And once I do...we need to take Gon and get out of the city. We don't have anymore time."

"Huh?" Alluka sees the urgency in her brother's eyes and she tugs at her shirt. "W-Why? What's wrong? Is it because of the family-"

"I'll tell you about it later. First, I have to sort this out with Gon...No more games. No more bull shit." Killua's heart is beating so fast.

It's time for both Gon and Killua to be honest with each other.

* * *

Gon's head is fuzzy, the only thing keeping him together is the throbbing in his head and the pulling of his hair as Kite throws him into a room. Gon lands on his hands and knees, feeling weak, his heart beating so fast. Gon feels the pain in his arms from Killua clawing him and can feel the blood leak from his chest from those sharp nails ripping through his flesh.

Gon snapped. He couldn't control himself after hearing Killua say those things. It hurt too much. He felt as if Killua was ripping him open with his words and how causally he said them. Gon felt like puking and screaming at the same time. He couldn't stop his tears and he couldn't stop himself from punching Killua. He couldn't stop from hurting him. That tension broke out into a fight between the two and all Gon could think about is that Killua would rather him dead.

Gon has never felt like this in his life.

He thought for sure he was going to expose himself and maybe if the fight went longer he would have but then Killua had to stop hurting him, had to look at him with those big blue eyes filled with pain and guilt and had to apologize. He had to lean in and kiss him, and Gon hated how his body reacted, hated how much he wanted to taste Killua after all the things he said. The rage dulled and a warmth spread through his chest. He didn't kiss Killua back. He forced himself not to and it was hard. He wanted to be angry but when Killua was kissing him, all Gon wanted to do was cry, his heart was yearning and breaking at the same time. Then Killua had to go and start licking his wounds, handling him with such care and affection. He was remorseful for hurting him.

But If Killua new the truth, would he have still been remorseful? That's all Gon could think and yet his heart was beating so fast and he felt himself get hotter with Killua being so close and touching him. He had to get Killua off of him, or he would be exposed by his want and that would have destroyed Gon.

Gon couldn't help but ask if Killua hated him. Even though he knows Killua doesn't hate Gon the centaur, would he hate Gon the werewolf? Would he despise him for his secret and for what he is? Would he still want him put down?

"Gon. That was too close. Do you know what would have happened to you if you exposed yourself in front of all those people?" Kite's voice is sharp and it doesn't help this feeling in Gon's chest or the disappointment he feels for losing it.

"I know...I know." Gon swallows and turns around to face Kite, staying on his knees, he looks up at Kite. "I couldn't...I couldn't stop." Gon feels like breaking down but he holds himself together and he locks eyes with Kite. "Is it really true? Is whale island the only place with untouched werewolves? Are all the jobs we have regulated by the humans? Do they really breed us like animals? Why didn't I know? Why would they do this?"

"...Whale island is the only place that is reserved for your kind. All the other spots where werewolves use to live and thrive have been destroyed. The humans have made their homes there and have taken the werewolves to train them and do to as they see fit. The werewolves have become crazed that are in captivity. They've lost the human part of them and can no longer change back. This is the reality you are living in Gon. I thought you would have known this." Kite watches as Gon stares at his hands, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Ging is the reason why whale island is safe for werewolves."

"Ging?" Gon looks up quickly, the dread he was feeling gives way and he looks at Kite with hope.

"The humans were planning on taking over your island to tame the last of you some years ago. Ging was able to become a council of the higher ups, hiding what he is to protect the island. It's against the law for poachers to attack the werewolves there but some do it anyway for their fur or to sell them. Ging is still working with the council but he can't do much more than keep whale island safe. For most of the others that can't hide in society...it's too late for them. Wing and Zushi are a rare occurrence. Most others that weren't on your island are being used. Trained for a purpose or put down because they fulfilled their purpose. Do you understand...Gon?"

"Ging was protecting us all this time." Gon smiles and his heart swells and he knows his tail would be wagging. It falls though when everything else sinks in. "...So for the most part, the werewolves from my pack are the last." Gon frowns deeply. "Isn't there anything else we can do? If we set the werewolves free from captivity-"

"Gon, those werewolves have lost it. You would know if you saw them. If you were to release them, they would just kill and destroy and then be shot. There is no helping them." Kite speaks harshly but those eyes soften as they look at Gon. "The only thing that can be done is protecting your pack and yourself Gon. The humans have been fed lies about werewolves all their life. You won't be able to convince them."

"But...But there has to be something..." Gon bites his lip, feeling helpless, weak. "There has to be something to be done! Ging has done something for our kind. He's protected us and there has to be something I can do to protect my kind. Can't I show them how we are? I feel if the humans saw how we live on whale island and saw how werewolves are that aren't captured, they'll see that what they're doing is wrong-"

"Gon, you are talking about a race that kills their own kind without batting an eye. You are a threat to their power. Your kind is. They kill each other when they are threaten. They drop bombs and destroy innocence. Trying to explain to them that what they're doing is wrong won't end well for you."

"I can't believe that humans can't see that this is wrong. The humans are ruthless but not all of them are. They can't be. If I can have hope for the werewolves, I can have hope for the humans as well." Gon's eyes shine with a fire that Kite watches carefully. "I bet Ging is even thinking of a way to convince the humans too!"

"You have a lot of hope in you. Even for Ging." Kite's lips turn in a smile and he closes his eyes, pulling at his hat "I can't tell you what Ging is doing or what that man is thinking. I've stopped trying long ago to understand him." Kite looks at Gon seriously. "Don't get caught here Gon. You have a future. A future that doesn't involve you being whipped and used. If you want to find Ging, exposing yourself here won't help you in that."

"I know." Gon grips his fist, his heart still clenching when he thinks that Killua is the main problem he's having right now.

"Are you calmer?" Kite raises his eyebrow, watching as Gon stands up, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah...I think so. Thank you Kite. I needed to get away from there."

"You should get your wounds cleaned. Killua put a number on you."

"Yeah...he's strong." Gon smiles and it feels strained. Killua's words are echoing through his head and he just wants to forget about it. He has his job to do. He has a mission and he has to think of a way to help his people. He can't let the humans decide that werewolves don't deserve to live. He won't let them take away whale island or hurt his pack anymore.

Thanks to Kite, he's gained his mind back. He understands where Killua has gotten his point of view from Kite and his report. Killua has only seen the crazed werewolves that get out from captivity or have been 'tamed' by the humans. He's been fed those lies. Even though Gon understands it doesn't hurt less because Gon knows he's not like that and his pack isn't like that. Werewolves aren't normally like that. The humans have done this to them. He just has to stay away from Killua. He can't handle anymore. It hurts too much. When he cares with his eyes and sneers with his mouth.

"I'm going to head out early Kite. I'll see you tomorrow for class. Maybe then we can talk more about Ging." Gon smiles before he walks out of the class, Kite watching him go before he smiles to himself.

"I'd like to."

Gon runs down the hallway, sure that the bell is going to ring at any moment. He doesn't' know if Killua will come after him but Gon can't afford that. He needs to talk to that spider. He needs to start Kurapika's plan. Gon runs out of the school just as the bell is ringing. Gon closes his eyes, sensing eyes on him, knowing the spiders are around but he's looking for one in particular. He tries to sniff him out but there's too many smells and the scent is hidden well-

"Hey Kid over here." Gon's heart beats faster and he turns his head quickly, Nobunaga walking out from behind a tree, this huge grin on his face. Gon runs over to him, so happy he's not going to have to search him out when he doesn't have that much time. Gon's heart starts to calm the more he focuses on the goal, his mission, to protect Kurapika. "Decided to take me up on my offer huh?" His grin grows only to blink when he takes in Gon's state. "What happened to you? Did you try to fight the vampire by yourself again?"

"Something like that." Gon feels the blood dried on his head and he doesn't like it much but he keeps his eyes focused, his amber eyes burning with fire.

"That look in your eyes! I like it. I really do." Nobunaga looks excited. "I knew you would come around. I kept running into you and the more I saw you, the more I knew. You're going to fit right in. Just like him..." Those eyes get far away before they focus on Gon and he grins. "Got tired of being bossed around by the Zoldcyks? Not that I blame you. I'm telling you right now, you're making the right choice. You'll have anything that you want because anything you want, you take. We're like a pack, we work together if needed to get our goals. You'll be rich." Nobunaga grins. "I thought Hisoka was playing with me when he said you wanted to join but after seeing that eager look in your eyes when you came out, searching me out, I knew it."

"Yeah. I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm strong and I'm ready to show how powerful I am." Gon's amber eyes flare, talking about more things then one and Nobunaga is eating it up.

"We just have to talk to the boss first. I'm sure once he gets a load out of you, he'll agree with it immediately. Lets go. Lets just go now." Nobunaga takes out his phone and types something. All of sudden, Gon doesn't feel the other eyes on him. "They're going to be pissed about me cutting this short but we need to have this meeting. I'll get you cleaned up and something to eat, hell I'll take you out for drinks once Chrollo approves you." Nobunaga is practically buzzing. Gon has never seen someone so excited before and it's strange because this is his enemy. Gon might have to kill him. The thought makes him a little sad. Nobunaga has been nice to him but he's a danger to Kurapika.

"Sounds good. Lets go-" Gon feels like the more he stays out here, the more something could go wrong-

"Gon, what the hell are you doing?!" Gon flinches at that voice, already knowing who it is before he turns around. Oh no. "Get away from him!"

"No Killua." Gon growls, his chest hurting from hearing his voice as he turns and glares at this man. "I'm going with him-"

"Are you insane? You know who he is right?-" Killua's expression is wide with disbelief and panic.

"He knows and he's coming to join us. He got tired of cleaning up after you." Nobunaga smirks, gripping onto his sword.

"Just leave us be Killua." Gon snarls. "It's not like you really care." Gon can't help to say and it sounds bitter even to him. Killua's face falls and it surprises Gon at how big those blue eyes get, how his lip trembles and how it looks like Killua wants to grab a hold of him.

"Gon...we need to talk. Don't go with him, come with me. We really need to talk-"

"I don't want to talk to you Killua. I'm leaving with him-"

"It's important!" Killua shouts and it sounds...desperate. Gon stares at Killua a moment, biting his lip, feeling that yearning and that pain again.

"...We'll talk later-"

"It can't be later! I can't stand it anymore! You're not going with him! You're not joining the spiders! This is reckless even for you!" Killua's chest swells up, he puffs it out, those eyes getting dark once again. "I forbid you!" His voice is deep and powerful. Gon finds himself shivering, that scent reaching his nose, trying to over power him. Trying to dominate him.

Gon is broken out of his heat from the sound of Nobunaga pulling out his blade slightly, it gets his eyes to widen and his chest to tighten. Killua is in danger. This isn't safe for him. Killua needs to leave him alone.

"Someone has abandonment issues." Nobunaga grunts. "We usually don't get involved with you guys especially since your brother is a part of us but if you keep at it, I'm going to be forced to pull my blade on you. Chrollo doesn't have all the time in the world and I want him to see Gon and settle this."

"Killua I'll talk to you later I promise!" Gon tries, giving Killua a pleading look. The assassin looks like he's getting ready to fight, his hands turning into claws, his teeth baring. Gon is getting desperate. He doesn't want Killua getting hurt and he doesn't want him ruining his plans when he's so close. Even though Gon is hurt by Killua's words and his thoughts on his kind, Gon doesn't want Killua to be in danger. Because despite his better judgment, Gon loves Killua. That's why he can hurt him so much. That's why he feels like this. "Trust me."

"Gon, don't go with him-"

"Killua." Gon warns, glancing over at Nobunaga who has taken a step forward. Gon couldn't sit still and let him hurt Killua. He's going to ruin everything. "If you leave me alone right now, we can meet up tomorrow. I'll talk to you. I'll explain why I got upset." This seems to get Killua to calm down and those blue eyes shine with a hope. Gon doesn't know if he will but it was all he could say to get Killua to stop. Gon can't stand their fighting. He can't stand a lot of this.

Killua still seems hesitant as he glances from the Nobunaga's sword then back to Gon. He licks his lips, something on the tip of his tongue that he has to bite back.

"Come on." Gon looks over at Nobunaga, ignoring the feeling in his chest when Killua frowns deeply. Killua is worried about him. It makes his chest ache. Gon is relieved when he turns and walks away, Nobunaga follows him. Killua takes a step forward before biting his lip, those eyes following him with longing and this pain and knowledge and Gon doesn't know how to feel. He just needs to do this.

"Lovers spat?" Nobunaga raises his eyebrow getting Gon to look over at him with wide eyes as they start to run through the forest.

"We're not lovers." Gon glares forward.

"Hey I'm not judging. I don't care what you do in the bed room. I just thought it was a bit funny. The heir to the Zoldycks having a thing for a servant. It's like one of those crappy romance movies." Nobunaga smirks when Gon's cheeks flare up a bit. "I didn't know he swung that way. And by the looks of it, he's got it badddd."

"I don't know." Gon says stubbornly but he does know. Killua has some strong feelings for him. He can smell it in his scent and how he reacts to him. But Killua believes his kind should be killed. Killua said he wanted him dead. Gon frowns to himself. He knows Killua doesn't know he's a werewolf but...it hurts. And the pain is hard to bare when added with the longing of getting closer to Killua. "Where are we going?"

"To the base. Oh wait." Nobunaga stops and pulls out a piece of cloth. "Just in case he doesn't say yes."

Gon lets the cloth put him into darkness, letting the man put it on his face, and Nobunaga keeps him moving. Gon takes a deep breath. Why did he agree to meet up with Killua? It was all he could do to stop Killua from coming after him. He thought for sure that after Killua said those cruel words he would be able to stop his attraction but he couldn't. Killua's kiss and those eyes were all it took. Gon fell right back into his trap, despite the pain he put him through.

Gon won't think about the damage he caused Killua. He won't think about tomorrow. He just needs to think about right now. The farther he gets away from Killua, the better.

Gon has enough on his plate yet he knows, ohhh he knows he can't keep fighting this. Killua won't leave him alone. Gon wonders if he just tells him why he's upset, about what he is, if he'll finally leave him alone. He wonders if Killua could believe that he's different than the werewolves that have lost their minds because of the humans. In his heart of hearts he doesn't want to believe Killua would be like how he was in his dream. He can't believe Killua would do that to him, not when those blue eyes look at him with light and something deep and beautiful.

Gon just doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Killua's muscles twitch as he watches Gon's retreating back. He wants to run after him, to grab him, hold him against his chest like a baby and run away from here. Killua doesn't want him going off with that man. Why would Gon want to join the spiders? He's friends with Kurapika isn't he? So why would he-

Killua feels his stomach clench, his eyes widening and his teeth grinding as a blind rage starts to over take him. Does the fucking vampire have something to do with this? Did he put Gon up to it? Does he not care about Gon at all? He's sending Gon to the spiders to fucking get information and to probably devise a plan to attack them. Killua trembles, turning on his heel to walk back to his sister who is looking pale and just as concern as Killua is.

"W-Why did Gon leave with that spider? What's going on-"

"Did you see Kurapika?" Killua snarls the vampire's name. That guy always causes him issues. Killua just figured out Gon is a werewolf and how much danger he's in and now Kurapika is putting him into even more danger. Kalluto is a part of the spiders. What if he tries something? There's just so much that could go wrong. The only reason Killua didn't freak out and rip Gon away from the situation was because of Nobunaga and the way Gon was looking at him. He was pleading and there was still that pain in those amber eyes that made Killua's mouth go dry. Then Gon said he would meet with him tomorrow. He is going to talk to him again despite all those horrible things Killua said. It gives him hope that he can amend their relationship. At the same time Killua doesn't want to wait till tomorrow. He wants to do this now or he feels like he's going to lose Gon. Yet he can't just say what he has to say anywhere. They have to be alone or someone could overhear and then Gon would be in trouble.

Killua didn't mean all those things he said. Not when it comes to Gon. Gon is different.

"I think he stayed after in the history classroom-" Alluka is pulled by Killua as he pulls her back into the school. She swallows. "You think he has something to do with this?"

"I know he does." Killua growls as they head back up the stairs. The hallway is clear but the history room is shut. Is the bastard trying to hide out? Killua wastes no time in busting in, his blue eyes searching for the blonde only to blink when he finds him.

Kurapika is sitting on Leorio's desk, his legs spread with the older man in between them. It looks like they just got done with kissing each other, Kurapika's eyes filled with this concern and worry. When Killua busted in, the two scrambled to get away from each other, Kurapika falling off the desk. The shock of what he just saw fades and he growls once again, marching into the room, his sister covering her mouth and flushing from seeing her teacher and Kurapika in such a suggestive position.

"Killua what the hell!" Leorio starts, his face heating up but there's a dark glare on his face.

"It's your fault isn't it?!" Killua growls marching over to the vampire and grabbing him by his shirt, baring his teeth in his face. "You're the reason why Gon just left with that spider! Am I right?" Killua watches as Kurapika's eyes light up with recognition before he frowns, guilt in those gray eyes before he closes them and sighs.

"...Yes I am the reason. This doesn't concern you Killua-" Kurapika starts, Killua isn't going to let him finish.

"Bull shit. Gon is my mate. What ever he's involved in, concerns me! Do you know what you've done? What danger you've put him through? You bastard, you only care about getting your revenge, you never cared about Gon-"

"I do care about Gon! I tried to talk him out of it but he wants to help me. Believe me Killua." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "You're one to talk. You just said some horrible things and then beat up on him. You don't have the right to call him your mate-"

"I lost it alright? I didn't fucking know that-" Killua stops. Does Kurapika know? He bites his tongue and glares at him. "I'm done some shitty things but this is over the top. Gon is in enough danger as it is! Then you go and pull this shit." Killua glares darkly at Kurapika. "Once I get things straighten out with Gon, I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me. You're not going to use him anymore-"

"Killua do you even know what you need to straighten out?" Kurapika raises his eyebrow, those gray eyes boring into his own. Killua swallows. There's no way. Kurapika knows doesn't he? The way he's looking at him...it says it all.

"I do. I get it. I really, really messed up. I didn't know. Gon's different. I wouldn't..." Killua trials off, gripping Kurapika's shirt before letting go.

"Brother?" Alluka frowns, looking confused.

Kurapika stares at him for a moment before nodding. "Please don't hurt Gon anymore. He's like...a little brother to me. I don't want Gon to be in danger either and I agree that he should leave as soon as possible. Once Gon gives me the information I need, which might be tonight, I will attack as planned. Gon will most likely back me up. It's his job." Kurapika watches Killua's eyes light in recognition.

"...He can get another job." Killua grinds his teeth.

"Try telling that to him." Kurapika sighs. "...He wants to do if for me too, because we're friends. I wish he would go. I worry all the time. I picked this plan just to try to finish this faster to get him out of here."

Killua grips his fists, growling. Gon is so fucking stubborn. Being in this dangerous situation and instead of listening to sane advice he wants to join the spiders and put himself in even more danger. Killua has the worse and best taste in mates. Gon really is...something else. On all levels.

"I defiantly need to give Gon those strawberry cookies tomorrow. He deserves him after all this." Leorio grumbles, rubbing his head. Killua gives him a strange look before looking between Leorio and Kurapika. They're with Gon. On his side. Killua feels his shoulders relax. It's good to see Gon has some people backing him, even though he still doesn't like the blonde much and Leorio is a lazy ass hole.

"Don't be hurting Gon like that again." Leorio glares at him, which Killua responds by giving him his middle finger. His eyebrow twitches.

"I don't need you telling me that old man." Killua looks at Kurapika when Leorio looks like he's about to explode. "So what are we suppose to do? Just wait for Gon to come back? What if something happens?"

"For now, yes." Kurapika watches as Killua frowns. "Doing more would put Gon at risk. We don't want them thinking he's a spy or a traitor."

"I know that." Killua feels restless. He doesn't like it. Not at all.

"Killua." The assassin blinks when Kurapika looks at him seriously. "It's really important you tell Gon how you feel. He...He really cares about you and your words hurt him. Badly. I'm sure you've seen what you can do to him just like we've seen what he can do to you. Gon needs you Killua. He needs you the most right now. So...treat him right and don't make him cry like that again." Kurapika's eyes flash scarlet, and maybe it should have pissed Killua off but he doesn't care. His words were heart felt, the vampire acknowledged Gon's feelings for Killua and told him that Gon needs him. That's all he needs to hear for his heart to pick up speed and his breathing to become uneven. Killua's fingers twitch. He really, really needs to talk to Gon.

"I won't. I'll treat him better. I'll take care of him." Killua takes a deep breath. He's sweating and that's alright because it's the thought of Gon that's making him sweat, making him nervous but also filling him with that need, that desire to be better for him. He wants Gon to be happy and smiling with him again.

He doesn't want to bring Gon pain.

No more of this heart ache. No more of this confusion and need. All those things he said, all the wounds and cuts Killua has caused, he wants to kiss and lick them away and tell Gon just how much he means to him, to say the words that always seem to get caught in his throat or never come out right.

"Brother, is everything going to be alright?" Alluka steps in, she had been timidly balling up her shirt. She doesn't understand. Killua is going to tell her and explain to her everything but for right now, All Killua can manage is.

"I hope so." because there's this unspoken dread in the air. He knows Kurapika feels it and so does Leorio. Killua doesn't like this feeling and he wants now more than ever for Gon to be here so he can wrap his arms around him and keep him safe from the world that wants to swallow him up.

Gon has gathered a strange group of friends in the last two weeks but from the start, the whole world was his enemy.

Killua can't even imagine what Gon's life was like. He can't think about how the poachers attacked him and hurt his family. He can't think of what the humans would do to him if they found out. It makes him ill and he hates himself for it. Gon has been through pain too. Maybe not the same degree as him, but he's been through hardships.

Killua wants to know more. He wants to know about the Gon that was hiding from him because he was worried what Killua would do. He wants to know about that young werewolf and how life was like. He wants to be a part of Gon and to understand him more because Obviously Killua didn't know as much about werewolves as he claimed.

 _Gon...I need to talk to you. Don't do anything stupid. Please._

* * *

"That's better." Nobunaga grins once Gon is done washing off the dried blood on his head and face. Gon's shirt is off and forgotten as he also cleaned up his wounds from Killua's claws and bandaged them up from some materials the swordsman gave him.

Though Nobunaga brought him to the base, keeping his eyes blind folded, Gon is pretty sure he could find this place just by the different smells he sniffed out as they were going. When Nobunaga took off the blind fold, he was surprised to see that this place looks more like a barn than anything. The wood is old and looks like it could fall down at any moment. But it is big and spacious. Nobunaga took him to a place to 'freshen up' before he sees the boss. Gon isn't really nervous. He doesn't like being here though. He remembers what the spiders did to Kurapika. He remembers his mission.

"I feel better." Gon smiles as he walks out of the room. He tilts his head when he sees a large group of people just sitting around on boxes. They all turn their heads to look at Gon as he makes his way to them.

"Are you serious? This is the guy you want to join?" A blonde man grunts, looking Gon up and down with a look of distaste.

"He has a simple face." A woman with black hair mumbles.

Gon's eyes looks through everyone only for him to blink when he spots Hisoka sitting on top of a box, staring at him with a semi blank look. His lips are twitching. He can't help to stare when he spots Killua's sister, Kalluto. She's staring back at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You?"  
"You know him?" The blonde man raises his eyebrow.

"He's my brother's supposed friend.I'm sure not any more after the stunt you pulled last night." Kalluto narrows her eyes. " why are you joining the spiders?"

"Because I want to." Gon can't really think of any other reason. He stays it simply, not meaning it any other way but soon Nobunaga is chuckling.

"He's a feisty one. I think he's just what the spiders need." Nobunaga grins. Kalluto is staring Gon down like if staring long enough would make him go away or die.

"I think you're fucking crazy. We don't need anymore punks." The blonde grunts.

"Yeah we have enough with you." A short man speaks up, his voice deep and silky. The blonde man's eye brown twitches and vein pops out. It looks like he's going to fight the shorter one.

"It doesn't matter what you all think. Just what Chrollo thinks." Nobunaga grunts from the lack of support as he starts to walk off towards a room. Gon follows him, glancing back to see all the spiders looking at him. Gon takes in their faces and their clothes. He tries to remember them. He needs this information. Kurapika is going to need his help killing them all. "Boss. I have the guy I was telling you about! He wants in." Nobunaga grins. There's a pause.

"Bring him in." The voice that spoke is deep but calm. Gon walks into the room, keeping his shoulders straight his head held high. He won't fail this. Gon's amber orbs lock with black. Sitting at a desk is a man with black slick hair, a tattoo of a cross on his forehead. He has big blue earrings and he regards him with a smile. Gon wouldn't say it's warm but it's not dangerous or intimidating though Gon can sense the power coming from this man. "So you're Gon. I heard a lot of things about you. I'm Chrollo the head of this family and that's what this is .A family. You're asking to be a part of it." Those blue eyes seem to hone in to him.

"A family?" Gon tilts his head.

"Yes, A family. We take care each other here. Though you are free to do as you like, you will have to answer when you are needed." Chrollo smiles lightly. "You do have that fire he was talking about. But you look a little pure." Chrollo thinks for a moment, staring intently.

"I'll do anything that I have to do." Gon looks at him, those amber eyes not backing off of blue. He'll do all he need to do to help Kurapika.

"...We'll see." Chrollo keeps staring. "How about a test of that? If you want to join my family, bring me an Ruby. Hisoka will take you to the sight. We've already prepared everything for you. All you have to do is steal and bring me the Ruby."

"Steal an Ruby? Why do you want an ruby?" Gon tilts his head.

"Why not?" Chrollo's smile doesn't fall. "It's a good test for you. Hisoka said it would be interesting. I think it will be too. I'm having trouble seeing you as a member."

"I'll steal the ruby." Gon understands tests. Chrollo is testing his worth. This is Gon's chance to gain his trust. Hisoka set it up? Why does he have a bad feeling about that?

"Let's go little one~" Hisoka pokes his into the room, his smile to wide.

"Go ahead." Chrollo moves his hand. Gon feels like he's missing something but he leaves with Hisoka, all the spiders watching him closely.

"We can't have you peeking." Hisoka pus a cloth over his eyes, he leans close, Gon can feel his lips brush against his ear. "I've missed you little one. I was starting to get bored before you came~" Gon's eyebrows furrow at having one of his senses taken from him. Now he has to rely on Hisoka to lead him, his long nails digging into his shoulders and his body flushed against Gon's back. "This is going to be so much fun. I think you'll enjoy it."

Gon grips his fist. Now he's suspicious. There's something dark in the air as Hisoka keeps moving him. He knows they've walked out of the base and are still walking. Gon just lets him push him, only to tense when Hisoka grabs a hold of him, sweeping him off his feet and holding him bridal style.

"Hisoka put me down." Gon's eyebrows furrow. He doesn't feel like playing these games. He can feel Hisoka's breath near his face, near his lips.

"Let me just hold you for a moment. I'll get us there faster." Hisoka starts running, fast. Gon can feel that they're moving though he can't see. Gon's muscles tense when Hisoka's hand finds his way lower, grabbing on his butt. Gon is pretty sure that Hisoka's hand didn't slip. It moved quite deliberately. "mmm so soft. It's cute how you flinch."

"I'm not flinching." Gon huffs, using his hand to dig into Hisoka's side, he's using enough pressure that he knows it hurts. "Let go."

"Someone is really feisty today. Did Killua put you in a bad mood?" Hisoka sounds like he's pouting but he lets go of Gon's ass. Gon can feel he's excited and his face feels too close to his. Gon tenses at the mention of Killua. Does Hisoka know about their fight? How? "I'm not mean like him Gon." Hisoka purrs.

Gon decides not to talk to Hisoka, waiting for the demon to stop. After awhile he does, letting Gon down on the ground. Gon feels Hisoka's fingers brush unnecessarily on his cheek before untying his blind fold.

Those yellow eyes bore into his. They have that gleam that makes Gon uneasy but he doesn't let it show. Hisoka licks his lips.

"You're a sly little doggy aren't you?"

"Huh?" Gon's eyes widen but before he can react Hisoka is pushing him towards this building that once again looks like an abandoned barn.

"Have fun~" Hisoka shoves Gon into the building,Gon still trying to get over what Hisoka just said. The term doggy made chills crawl down his spine. He couldn't know right? But those thoughts stop when he gets into this building and hears the whining and growling that he's familiar with.

A large werewolf is chained to the wall, his brown fur mangled and dirty. He bares his teeth at Gon, in his wolf form, those black eyes wild and crazed.

Gon watches as the wolf barks at him, jumping from side to side, foaming at the mouth. Gon feels his heart sink and he feels ill when Hisoka leans close, whispering in his ear sickly sweet.

"The ruby is in the wolf, silly doggy thought it was a treat."

* * *

 **There we go! I pulled a lot of work just to get this out fast. I have to tell you guys though, I won't be able to update like I've been doing. I just started my next semester of nursing school so a lot of time will be put into that. I will still write because I like to but I won't be able to update at the speed of light.**

 **I thank you for all your reviews and I do read every one when I get the time. I hope that this chapter made you feel a little better. Probably didn't. I was still a little mean here.**

 **Wish me luck on my schooling, I'm going to need it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gon stares with wide eyes, his stomach twisting in his realization of what they want him to do, what he needs to do. Hisoka is saying something but Gon isn't listening to him anymore. Gon watches as the werewolf chained to the wall bites at the air, snapping his jaw shut as he looks at him with feverish intensity, foam and drool spilling from his mouth.

The werewolf is matted, his fur so brittle and dry that there's patches of bald spots from where the hair fell off. The little fur this werewolf has doesn't hide how small, and thin and so very, very bony he is. Gon can hear his bones from here, grating together painfully as he moves from side to side, pulling on the chain that is digging into his neck, leaving him gagging. Gon can see the werewolf's ribs clearly, the skin between the ribs retracting in, making it look like there's nothing but bone. Gon can count all his bones he's so skinny.

This werewolf has wounds on his front legs and Gon knows that the werewolf has been eating himself, biting into his own flesh to try to dull the pain of hunger. It's hard to look at but what gets Gon's heart to clench and bile to rise in his throat is the look in the werewolf's eyes. There's nothing but hunger in them. No other emotion. There's no fear or curiosity or sadness. There's nothing but hunger. Nothing but this emptiness. The only thing that is keeping this werewolf going is the need to be fed, the need to eat.

"Go ahead." Hisoka coos behind him and this time Gon hears him. "It shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure you know how to take care of this." Hisoka's voice is sickly sweet. He's enjoying this. Gon is sure of it.

He does. Gon knows how to take care of this. He knows he has to. In order to join the spiders, in order to get information, in order to help Kurapika...Gon needs to kill this werewolf. This werewolf that is the same as him, a brother. Gon doesn't know if he would be able to do this if this werewolf showed any signs that would give Gon hope that he could be saved. But one look in those eyes...And Gon knows.

There is no saving him.

Gon quietly walks over towards the werewolf who keeps trying to reach him, pulling at the chain but all he's doing is choking himself. He gags and whines and barks. Gon's eyes dull as he gets closer, stopping right in front of the werewolf, close enough that when the werewolf pulls on the chains and barks, Gon can feel his breath on his face.

"What kind of life did you have?" Gon can't help to ask, looking into those deranged eyes and feeling something sink in him. This werewolf is older, Gon can tell. How long has this werewolf been alive? Was he one of the werewolves that had his home taken and with it, his freedom? Or was he born in captivity, never getting the chance to be free? Was he a pet? Did they use him as a weapon or did they just use him for entertainment? Gon bites his lip when the werewolf only snarls in response. It's not responding to him at all. All it wants is to bite into Gon, to eat. He must be starving. No wonder he ate the ruby. It's probably the only thing he's had in days, weeks even.

Gon's eyebrows furrow when the werewolf keeps pulling on the chain. He's so weak from the lack of nutrition that he can't break the chain off the wall. All he's doing is gagging himself, hurting himself. Gon's lips go in a tight line, this anger building in him, this deep fire burning his chest and spreading. He feels his face heat up only for it to shimmer out.

Gon hates to admit it...but both Kite and Killua were right. These werewolves are animals. They're animals because the humans have stolen what made this creature human. They stripped this werewolf of freedom, and in order to live it had to serve. After years of being abused and told and treated like an animal...what's left? Nothing. Gon can already see it in this werewolf. There isn't anything left. They've broke him. Took his soul. Now he really is just an animal, who only knows that it wants to eat, that there's a pain in his stomach that can only be fulfilled with food.

But this werewolf use to be like him. This werewolf had a family. This werewolf had a conscious. This werewolf had feelings and dreams. But now he's just...

Gon's lips tremble as he punches out his arm, the werewolf bites into his flesh eagerly, drooling at the taste of fresh meat. Gon watches as he bites into his flesh, the teeth have been dulled down and it's hard for him to get a nice grip and to rip into him to feed. The humans must have sawed on his teeth, made them safer. "...I'm sorry." Gon speaks, his voice hoarse as his blood slowly drips onto the floor. It hurts. The werewolf is eating him but it's taking so long, his teeth have finally gotten to the bone. Gon knows the werewolf doesn't' have the strength to break it. It hurts like hell. His blood is all over the werewolf's fur and on the floor. Gon trembles from the pain but he keeps his arm out, if just for a little bit more.

While Gon got to spend time with his family, while Gon had freedom and was able to grow with love and respect, there were werewolves like him. Gon didn't even know about this. He didn't even know his people were suffering. Gon would have never known if he didn't come here.

Gon is sorry. He's sorry he wasn't able to help this werewolf. He wasn't able to save him and maybe he can't save any of them. Maybe just as Kite said, they're beyond help.

Gon still has a hope. That maybe, just maybe, some of them can be saved. This werewolf isn't one of them. A werewolf would never eat another werewolf. The taste must be disgusting to him. It must make him sick. But he's so hungry, that he eats anyway. All he knows is to eat now. This wolf has gone mad.

Gon couldn't save him but he can give him a last meal. Gon can also end his life with some dignity and respect, something Gon is sure this werewolf hasn't received in his life. Gon hated the words Killua spoke, how he talked about killing his kind and how it was a good thing...but he was right. These werewolves that the humans have driven mad, these werewolves that have been suffering all this time...Gon is sure that if they were sane, they would tell him they want to die. This isn't a life a werewolf should live. His kind should never be reduced to this.

But Gon will not put him down. He will not shoot him and sneer at him and call him a dog. No. That's where Killua's words sting the most. He won't kill this werewolf because it's better for the world, because he's a nuisance. Gon will kill him because he cares. Because there is no other option.

Just like Gon thought, the werewolf is starting to spit up. He lets go of Gon's arm and dry heaves till the little meat he got comes out with clear fluid. "You knew it wouldn't be good." Gon tries again, reaching with his non injured arm to scratch behind his ears, just like Gon likes it. The werewolf snaps it's jaw at him, those eyes still haven't changed. Wild. Gon's blood is dripping on the floor, the werewolf had dig pretty fair into his forearm. Gon can see his bone and the muscles that the werewolf ripped.

"You know...if you changed for me, I'd wash you up real good. I'd give you something to eat and get you a nice place to sleep. I could take you home." Gon watches for any recognition, watching for any signs of change in this wolf. Gon feels himself holding his breath, only for him to release it. There's nothing in this werewolf''s eyes. He really is beyond saving. Gon lets go of the hope he had.

Gon has to do this. For Kurapika and for this werewolf.

Gon moves quickly, grabbing the wolf on both sides of his head, keeping his head still with his strength. The werewolf growls and thrashes in his hold, his tail hitting against the wall. Gon presses his head against the werewolf's, looking into those hungry, crazed eyes one last time. The werewolf is biting, wanting to get his teeth around his throat.

"It's okay." Gon twists the werewolf's head quickly, there's a snap, a cracking sound and Gon knows he broke the werewolf's neck. The werewolf stops thrashing and goes limp in his hold, those hungry eyes widen in the pain and shock. "It's okay." Gon says again, slowly laying the werewolf on his side, keeping his head in his hands, brushing over his fur with his thumbs in a way to sooth this werewolf. The wolf is still alive. Gon expected as much. He'll make this quick. He doesn't want him to suffer any more. "It's over now."

Gon sees something, just a glimmer of something in those crazed eyes. A acceptance. A longing. A happiness. Gon takes a deep breath and with all his might he punches the wolf in the head, breaking his brittle skull and mashing the brain inside. Gon feels the bile raise up in his throat from feeling the squishyness of this werewolf's brains on his fist but he feels a relief as well when he sees the werewolf's eyes get dull. He stops breathing. He's dead. Gon killed him.

Gon doesn't say anything as he takes his fist out of the broken skull. That was the first time. Gon has never killed one of his own. He killed him with his bare hands.

"My, what a sight." Hisoka walks closer to him, whistling. "You killed it with such mercy, Gon. You were as gentle as a kitten. You let it do a number to your arm." Hisoka sounds curious, amused. "How does it feel, Gon? Tell me how you feel." He really is enjoying it.

Gon thinks for a moment. How is he feeling? Gon closes his eyes before he chuckles. It's a loud chuckle and it rumbles in his throat. It's light too, something airy and nice. Gon smiles over at Hisoka who's eyebrows are risen, looking slightly taken aback. "I feel...happy." Gon stands up, wiping the brains off of his hand. "I was able to help him. In some way. I could tell, when I broke his neck...this flash in his eyes, he wanted me to. It's all over for him now. He doesn't have to hurt anymore. So...I feel happy."

"You...really are an interesting one." Hioska's lips curl but it doesn't look as smug as he takes Gon's arm that's in bad shape. "You're not finished though little one. Don't forget the ruby~ That's the whole reason you were suppose to kill it right?"

"...Yeah." Gon's eyebrows furrow, that light feeling leaving him as he turns his attention back on the werewolf's corpse. That's right...the ruby. Kurapika...joining the spiders...Gon doesn't want to do this part. It's one thing helping his kind but...ripping him open isn't something he wants to do. "I'm sorry but you're dead now. I need to do this." Gon makes his nails a little sharper. "You understand. We...help each other out." Gon wants to talk to this werewolf like he was a part of his pack. He wants him to be able to have that, at least.

Gon closes his eyes as he digs his hand into his stomach, feeling the blood gush and the soft tissues as he cuts through. Gon grabs what he believes is the stomach and pulls it out through the hole. Gon opens his eyes, and as he thought, it's the werewolf's stomach. It's so small and tinged red. It must have been so painful, being so hungry. His body was eating itself. Gon tears the stomach open and sure enough, there's a small ruby inside.

Gon removes the ruby from the gastric juices and places the torn stomach back inside the werewolf, ignoring all the squishy and squirting sounds it makes as he does so, ignoring the feeling of the werewolf's insides against his arm and the blood staining him.

"...It's done." Gon stares down at the small ruby in his hands before he grips it in his fist, standing up. His one injured arm hangs limply by his side, dripping blood and it stings and it aches. Gon is covered in his own blood and the blood of this werewolf.

"You're filthy little one." Hisoka coos, gliding over to him, those hips poking this way and that. Those yellow eyes are staring him down and his smile is getting too wide for his face. "Mmm Gon. You never cease to surprise me."

Gon tears his eyes away from the corpse of the dead werewolf to look at Hisoka. His eyes burn with a fire and his arm isn't the only thing that hurts. His chest aches.

"Let's go back to the Spiders." Gon doesn't feel like playing games with Hisoka. The demon is sneering at him and Gon wonders if he's going to do something, only for that smile to get more relaxed.

"Come here~" Hisoka opens his arms. "I'll carry you there."

"I can walk-"

"Nonsense." Hisoka glides behind him, the demon is fast. He slips the blind fold over Gon's eyes once more, putting him in darkness before picking him up by the waist, holding him against his chest, supporting him. "It's much faster this way~" Hisoka coos in his ear and before Gon can speak, he knows they're moving.

Gon squeezes the ruby in his hands, his eyebrows furrowing, not really liking being held by Hisoka like this but at the same time he has a point. It is faster. Gon wants to get this over with. After the day he's had...He just wants to bathe and get his ears scratched by Kurapika.

Even now, those blue eyes flash through his mind, making his heart beat faster and his chest to ache. Right...he has to meet with him tomorrow. Gon doesn't hate Killua. He can't, even after all those things he said. He just wants Killua to understand he's different. He doesn't want Killua to think of him as a being to be put down.

Those thoughts are broken when Hisoka puts him down after awhile, taking off the blind fold. Gon blinks owlishly for a moment, taking in the barn that he was in before. He's standing in front of the group of Spiders, all of them staring with these smirks or frowns. The frown coming from Kalluto who doesn't look happy to see him.

"Man you got fucked up." The blond chuckles.

"His arm was chewed on." The short black haired girl mumbles.

"Did you do it?" Chrollo sits in front of all the spiders, on a large crate, his smile is a bit larger as he stares down at Gon.

"Yeah." Gon holds out the ruby before throwing it over to Chrollo, the man catching it with ease. Chrollo stares at the ruby for a moment, looking at it from different angles before he smiles at Gon. The werewolf wouldn't say it's warm but it's close to it.

"Welcome to the family, Gon." Chrollo gets off of the crate to walk closer to Gon, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I don't know if there's much we can do about your arm, but i'll get Nobunaga to clean you up."

"Hell yeah I'll clean you up! You did it kid! You're one of us!" Nobunaga is grinning widely. Him and Hisoka are the only ones who seem pleased with this. None of them speak up to Chrollo though.

"He won't last." The blonde mumbles.

"I can't believe this." Kalluto grinds her teeth, those black eyes locked on Gon.

"Lets go out for drinks! Just you and me buddy, we've got a bar in here." Nobunaga grins, walking over to Gon and rubbing his knuckles into his head. It's strange getting praise from him but Gon doesn't dislike Nobunaga. He wishes he didn't have to kill him. But maybe he doesn't. Maybe he doesn't have to kill Killua's sister either. "Let me show you around the place. Damn, I knew you could pull it off! You and me, in a couple of days, we should take an assignment together."

"I'd like to see the place." Gon smiles lightly from his enthusiasm though he doesn't know if he'll be able to take an assignment like he wants.

"Tomorrow you'll get your tattoo." Chrollo hums. "Since you're badly hurt I won't make you get it tonight."

"Tattoo?" Gon tilts his head.

"You're going to get a big ol spider tattoo. It's not too bad." Nobunaga starts to walk off, Gon having to follow after him quickly. "Lets get you cleaned up so we can celebrate! Forget them." Nobunaga grunts at all the other spiders who stare at them. "They'll warm up to you."

Gon doubts that. The young werewolf smiles and nods. He doesn't' know what a tattoo is but right now he's going to get wrapped up and he'll get to look around this place. Once he finds a good place for them to break in, Gon can tell Kurapika and they can do just that.

Gon's blood is still running quicker from killing the werewolf. He feels a little overwhelmed but he keeps it together. He needs to. He got in. He's so close. Gon helped that werewolf...but with all the horrible information he learned from Killua and the heart break today...

It's hard to deal with.

* * *

"No..." Alluka gasps, looking at her brother with wide eyes. Killua closes his eyes and nods. Alluka's face gets pale before she glares at her brother and grabs a pillow. She stares to hit him with it violently. "No wonder he was so upset! Poor Gon! You hurt him bad."

"I know..." Killua lets his sister beat on him with the pillow before looking at her, those blue eyes filled with a resolve. "...You know I don't feel that way about Gon. I just didn't know he was one..."

"I didn't either..." Alluka frowns to herself. "...The humans have done horrible things to the werewolves. If all of them use to be like Gon...I-I can't imagine what his life must have been like. Even now he's in a lot of danger. Gon is so nice and playful and fun. You'd never think about it...Gon hid it well."

"Yeah. Maybe if I had my eyes open to it I could have picked out details that would have exposed him but I wasn't. A werewolf being able to hide its true form is unheard of. A werewolf going to the institute of magic is unheard of. Gon really is one of a kind." Killua's eyes get glossy, those eyes shine with pride and admiration. The world tired to hold him down but they couldn't stop Gon from being Gon.

Alluka blinks. "If Gon's a werewolf then that means..." Alluka's eyes widen in realization but Killua isn't looking at her and he doesn't see it.

"Yeah...He's in trouble." Killua sighs, not seeing how Alluka blushes, those blue eyes deep in thought before shaking it off. "Even more so because..." Killua locks eyes with Alluka, preparing her for this. " Illumi knows."

"What?!" Alluka almost screams, her face getting pale. "H-How does he-"

"The werewolf that attacked Illumi was Gon." Killua watches as Alluka covers her mouth. "I don't know what he's planning but it's not good. Tomorrow I'm planning on meeting up with Gon to fix this. I'm going to apologize and hopefully...Gon will forgive me. I wanted to just take Gon out of this place but he's stuck on helping Kurapika. That's why he's gone to join the spiders so he can get information for Kurapika to get his revenge."

"But...But Gon could die! He shouldn't be getting involved with the spiders when all of this is going on! He could die..." Alluka bites her lip. "Do you think...Zushi is a part of their plans?"

"Zushi?" Killua blinks, forgetting about that male. His eyes widen and his nose wrinkles. "Wait, shit he's a werewolf too isn't he? Is he a part of Gon's pack? Did he come here with him?" Killua grumbles to himself, not liking the idea. "He might be a part of this..."

The more Killua talks about Gon, the more Killua just wants to run to him. He wants to make sure the other male is okay. He wants to hold him and ask for forgiveness, to let him know that he would never feel that way about him. Killua's tail flicks restlessly, his eyes widening in realization. Zushi. If Zushi is a werewolf...can't they smell each other out?...Then again Killua is sure he could smell his mate out. He could find him if he wanted to. And he does but his presence would be hard to explain.

"Are we going to help Kurapika and Gon, brother?" Alluka's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks at Alluka who is staring at him with those big, blue eyes. "If Gon won't leave till he helps Kurapika...maybe we should help too. I think we should get Gon out of here as fast as we can...and Zushi."

"...Gon's stupid so he's going to see through to this to the very end so...yeah. I guess we are in the middle of this now too." Killua mumbles, his cheeks flushing slightly when his sister beams at him. "He's so selfish. Everyone is telling him to leave and he just won't. He's risking his life." Killua growls, his ears that are on top of his head twitching.

"Gon just doesn't give up." Alluka smiles fondly but there's that fear still there. "...Big brother could we go see Zushi?...I feel like I should talk to him."

Killua bite his lip to stop his growl. It's his protective side kicking in. He knows his sister should talk to Zushi. If Killua could, he would be having the talk with Gon. But Zushi is a werewolf and he's not sure how he will react to Alluka telling him she knows what he is. If They go to Zushi together, Killua can watch them closely.

"...alright. We can go see him. But you two are staying in my line of sight." Killua warns when his sister's eyes brighten up. She immediately takes her phone out and starts to call someone on the phone, most likely Zushi.

Killua sighs, his tail flicking, becoming restless again. He takes out his phone and sends another message to Kurapika, asking if Gon came back yet. Killua's ears perk up when he gets a message back only for them to flatten when Kurapika tells him Gon hasn't' come back yet.

It's been hours. What's going on over there? Is Gon in danger? Does he need him? Is everything going to plan? Or has something come up?

"He's at a motel in the city." Alluka smiles over at Killua only to frown when she notices how her brother is pacing back and forth. "...Could we go now?"

"Huh?" Killua blinks, looking at his sister before nodding. "...Yeah."

"...You're really worried about him." Alluka stares at her brother a moment. "You feel really bad..."

"Of course I do. I'm not that much of an ass hole" Killua huffs but his chest is aching. He hates waiting. It's tearing him apart. "Lets just go get Zushi. Get my mind off of this before I drive myself crazy."

Killua can't think about it anymore. His muscles are twitching and all he wants to do is Godspeed to Gon. He wants to take back all he said. He can't think much. Not about those amber eyes...

He's so worried.

If Gon will have him...Killua will never leave his side. If Gon does something, Killua is going to do it with him. Killua will be with him every step of the way, protecting him, making sure that he never loses his lover.

When Gon is away from him, in danger...it kills him slowly and drives him to the point where he wants to throw all cation to the wind.

Gon does that to him.

* * *

"So tell me how you and that Zoldyck got together." Nobunaga grins over at Gon, his cheeks slightly flushed from the amounts of alcohol he's been consuming. Gon sits next to him, still holding onto his first glass of beer, not really liking the taste. Gon's arm is wrapped up and is resting on the bar, the two men sitting there alone, none of the Spiders followed them in to join after they showed him around. "How did a servant get with a master? It sounds like one of those kinky romance stories the humans like to watch."

"It's not like that." Gon finds his cheeks tinting as he takes a sip of his beer, just giving himself something to do. Nobunaga has become more talkative after drinking. Gon has been sitting here trying to think of a good place for Kurapika to bust in. He's seen a good deal of the place and he's anxious to give Kurapika this information.

Talking about Killua won't help him. Just hearing his name gets his heart to beat faster and his heart to ache and his feet to move from his restlessness. Gon wasn't Killua's servant. They've allays been equals. Just because Gon is a werewolf, it doesn't make him less than Killua. They were friends. They _are_ friends. Killua cares about him. He does. Gon feels a whine coming on.

Gon can't think about this now. He can't deal with the twisting of his stomach when he thinks of the possible look of disgust Killua will have on his face when he finds out.

"It looked like it to me." Nobunaga chuckles, taking another swig of his drink. He blinks when he notices Gon has barely touched his. "Hey kid drink up. It will help with the pain you're feeling in your arm too. Relax, take a load off."

"This will help with the pain?" Gon raises his eyebrow when Nobunaga nods. Gon looks down at the beer before he grabs it and starts to chug it, wanting to get the nasty tasting liquid down as fast as possible.

"Ohhh yeah! Chug it!" Nobunaga seems to be having fun as he cheers Gon on, the werewolf finishing the glass quickly getting him a pat on the back. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Ah it burns my throat." Gon licks his lips, swallowing. His chest feels warm now. His face feels a little hot too. He does feel tingly. He's not sure if it's helping with the pain but it's not a unpleasant feeling.

"Yeah it does. Hey, he needs some more." Nobunaga waves down the bartender, getting him to fill Gon's glass once again. Nobunaga watches as Gon starts drinking the beer again, his grin turning softer. "It's nice having someone to drink with again. I tried drinking with some of the other guys but it wasn't the same. It's not the same with any of those guys, we always end up fighting. When I drink with you, it reminds me of..." He trails off, taking another swing of his drink. "It's good you've joined kid. Anything you need, you let me know."

Gon stares at Nobunaga from the corner of his eye and he can't help the frown that's twitching his lips. Nobunaga is nice. There's a longing in his eyes that reminds him of Kurapika when he thinks of Pairo. Gon doesn't want to kill him. He wonders if he could after he's gotten closer to him. He may be a spider but he's not so bad. Maybe when they do their plan, they could leave Nobunaga out of it? But what if they can't?...Then Gon will have to kill him. Nobunaga will die.

Gon swallows the rest of his beer down thickly. He doesn't want to stay here any longer. He doesn't want to bond with Nobunaga or any of the other spiders. He doesn't want to learn their stories or learn about the people they care about. That just makes his harder.

"Hey Nobunaga, I think I'm going to head home. It's been a long day." Gon tries not to look too much at the look of disappointment on Nobunaga's face. The beer is making him feel a little funny so he doesn't think he should stay and drink too much more. He should be getting back to Kurapika. It's late, Gon is sure.

"Yeah...when should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"After school um...maybe a little after that? I need to meet up with Killua." Gon frowns remembering that. Yes. He said he would meet up with him and talk about why he's been acting the way he has. He doesn't want to do it.

"Oh yeah, you do don'tcha?" Nobunaga slurs, his smile getting more relaxed again. "Just call me when you're ready tomorrow...crap...I don't remember my number...but you have Hisoka's right? Just tell him and he'll tell me." Nobunaga waves his hand.

"Okay sounds good." Gon gets off of the stool, wincing when he has to move his arm, he grinds his teeth. It really does hurt like hell. Every movement feels like he's ripping his skin for the first time.

"You...You want me to take you home? It's bad..." Nobunaga points at his arm that's wrapped up, his speech slurred.

"No I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." Gon smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." Gon walks out of the bar, hearing Nobunaga give him a drunken goodbye. Gon takes a deep breath as he walks across the bar, looking for the entrance he first came in. Gon ignores the blonde spider that is talking with Kalluto in the area with all the crates. They don't seem to be paying attention to him anyway. Gon walks out of the barn, breathing in the clean night air greedily.

Gon lets the night wind caress his cheek as he leans his head back, staring up at the sky that is filled with stars. Gon's eyes become half lidded as he takes in the scent of the leaves and the sight of the stars...despite the pain in his arm and all these conflicting emotions, it feels like he's home again. His head can clear up a bit.

Gon frowns when he remembers that werewolf he killed, the memory coming back to him easily now that he's alone and he can think about it. Gon wanted to go home to Kurapika but he has to do this first. Gon takes off running, sniffing out the werwolf's blood to find that old abandoned building. It doesn't take him long to find it and soon he finds himself in front of the werwolf's corpse once again. Gon frowns when he sees the flies that have already gathered around the wolf. Gon quickly grabs a hold of the werewolf, cradling the limp body the best he can. He carries him out of the abandoned building.

"I'm going to give you a proper burying." Gon mumbles as he lays the werewolf down gently. When his grand mother died they took her to the 'land of the dead' which is a section in the island where they bury all the fallen werewolves. Every werewolf took turns digging a large hole for his grandmother and then they placed her in the hole. The whole island sat in silence and then they left. That's how werewolves deal with the dead. They do not morn when burying the dead. Grandmother wouldn't have wanted to see that.

This werewolf doesn't have a pack to give him a proper burying, he only has Gon. So Gon is going to do it for him. Gon glances around, his amber eyes narrowing, his pupils getting bigger as he sucks in more light to see better. He doesn't' smell or see anyone around. Gon hardens his nails before he digs into the ground. He grinds his teeth at the shocks of pain it sends down his spine from using his injured arm to dig. This will take too long if he does it like this and his arm is killing him...

Gon glances around once more. He knows the danger of what he's about to do. But he doesn't care. Gon sighs in relief as his ears and tail come out, his teeth getting longer and his nails getting longer as well. Gon can already feel his arm healing, the stinging and itching sensation starting up. Gon's black tail thumps against the ground as he gets to work on digging this hole. He puts his back into it, ignoring the pain as he digs deeper and deeper, sweat falling down his brow from the pain. Gon sighs in relief when he's done digging the hole. He jumps out of it, grabbing a hold of the dead werewolf. He lowers him in to the hole gently. Gon doesn't say anything as he starts to push all the dirt back into the hole, covering the werewolf. Gon smooths the dirt out with his body, his ears flatten as he backs up and crouches down, his hands in between his thighs keeping himself balanced. Now the moment of silence.

Gon doesn't say anything as he stares at the dirt that barely looks like it's been messed with at all. Gon is sweating a little but that's okay. As he sits here in silence, Gon feels a lot better. It's finally over for this werewolf and maybe now he can have peace.

Gon's ears twitch, a growl escaping his throat when he feels a presence. He whips his head around, already knowing who it is.

"That's dangerous." Illumi walks out of the shadows, those empty eyes staring at him. "Having your tail and ears out. You're reckless."

"How didn't I smell you? Did you use something to cover your scent?" Gon glares at Illumi, feeling his blood boil and his teeth grow longer and sharper at the threat. His pupils are blown out and he spreads his legs, his ears back.

"Yes. The humans have come a long way in making ways to have an advantage over you. Making solutions to hide their scent and silver bullets to kill you with." Illumi says, that face never changing. His eyes are so black it's like looking at nothing but a pale face peering at him through the darkness.

Gon snarls at Illumi, baring his sharp teeth as he takes a step closer. He doesn't put away his ears and tail. Illumi already knows. This is another issue that had to be dealt with. It makes him angry what Ilumi said. The humans found how to make things like this by experimenting on his kind. This solution that hides the human's scent is dangerous for his kind.

"What do you want, Illumi?" Gon's eyes narrow at this man, his tail wagging restlessly. "Why haven't you told the city about me?"

"Because that wouldn't be fun little one." Gon's ears twitch and he snarls, turning his head to see Hisoka come out of the shadows from behind him. They both were wearing the solution. Great.

"If I told the city, that would mean death for you." Illumi tilts his head, his expression not changing. "I do not want you dead, Gon. I just want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Gon raises his eyebrow, not liking Illumi in front of him and Hisoka behind him. He feels surrounded. Trapped. Gon's tail swishes, his ears twitching as he listens to Hisoka walk a bit closer to him. Gon's muscles are tense and a growl is in the back of his throat. He's prepared to fight.

"Yes, a deal." Illumi takes a step closer. They're slowly closing in on him. Gon feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His instinct is telling him to fight, his blood is boiling and he could easily turn to fight these two but if he does that...He may expose himself to others. "All I need you to do is one thing for me-"

"Anddd a little something for me." Hisoka winks behind him.

"And a little something for him." Illumi nods slowly though there was a slight twitching of his eyebrow. " All I need you to do is make a wish for me."

"A wish?" Gon raises his eyebrow, not really understanding where this is going.

"They haven't told you about its abilities." Illumi says more of a statement than a question. "Despite him keeping me away, he still follows my teachings subconsciously." Illumi's mouth twitches before he locks eyes with Gon. "It is part genie. It is able to grant wishes by the wisher competing three tasks. Except for Kil who can make wishes without any need to do tasks."

"Alluka is a genie and she can grant wishes?" Gon's eyes widen in awe, completely taken off guard. His tail wags in his excitement only for his ears to flatten. He can't really be upset that they didn't tell him. Gon wasn't honest with them about who he is but Alluka being a genie is really cool and amazing.

He didn't even know genies were real!

"Yes. I need you to make a wish for me. You will most likely have to complete the tasks to grant the wish. There is a risk for you as well with anyone involved with you if you fail to do its task three times. If you fail, the one you care about the most and yourself will die." Illumi seems to consider this himself.  
"Wow really?" Gon blinks. "How?"

"It kills you." Illumi thinks. "It should be locked away right now and supervised but Kil has gone against the family and decided that he could keep it out of trouble. I can not get close to them. So I need you to. Whatever it asks of you, you do."

"Okay but...what am I suppose to wish for?" Gon has a bad feeling. He gives him a firm look, his amber eyes already starting to shine with defiance. "And how do I get Alluka to ask me requests?"

"It's a bit harder then it use to be because it has been conditioned. It use to just randomly start asking requests of someone and that lead to unnecessary wishes and deaths. To start it up, Just state that you want to make a wish. The genie part of it can not resist." Illumi stares with those unblinking eyes. " You must get it alone, away from Kil or he will stop you."

"Would you stop calling Alluka an it? She is a she and she's Alluka." Gon growls, his amber eyes getting darker in his anger only for him to think about something. "...So I have to get Alluka alone away from Killua?" How is he going to pull that off? Killua and Gon are rocky right now and it would be strange for him to meet up with him tomorrow and just be like 'So I know we're suppose to talk but i'm going to need to talk to Alluka first.' It won't work. And what if Alluka asks him to do things that require him to leave? Gon blinks when he remembers something. "You still haven't told me what i'm suppose to wish for."

"I want you to wish for this exactly, 'I wish that Illumi will stop feeling the burning sensation of fire when he is near family.'"

"Okay?" Gon blinks. He wasn't expecting that kind of wish. He was worried that maybe Illumi would want to wish that Alluka was locked away or something bad that would hurt Killua. Gon doesn't see anything really wrong with this wish. It's a little strange though. "You feel like you're burning when you're near family?" Gon frowns.

"Yes. I have a condition."

Hisoka starts to chuckle darkly getting him a pointed look from Illumi.

"A condition that makes you feel like you're burning when you're around family? That's pretty horrible." Gon's eyebrows furrow. "You probably got it because you're such a big jerk to your family." Gon glares and that makes sense. It's karma. "At least to Alluka and Killua."

"I don't think I am a jerk." Illumi blinks slowly. "I just do what I must." Illumi holds out his hand, cutting off what Gon was about to say. "Do we have a deal? If you make this wish for me, I will keep my mouth shut on what you are. You can do what you need to do."

"...It doesn't hurt Alluka to make wishes right?" Gon has to ask, feeling himself frown. Something doesn't' feel right. He doesn't know why he feels bad but his stomach is starting to twist.

"No. It doesn't feel a thing."

"Killua is going to be angry with me..." Gon bites his lip. He feels like he'd be betraying him in some way.

"Does it really matter if Kil gets angry? He thinks of your kind as dirt and if he knew of what you are, he would be quick to put you down."

"That's not...!" Gon shakes his head, his ears flattening at the thought. Killua wouldn't put him down...he wouldn't...He cares but he doesn't know and if he did know...what? What would he think? Would he still think of him as an animal? Would he attack him? Gon's chest feels tight and he frowns.

"Do we have a deal, Gon? I will not ask again. If I leave here without you agreeing, the city will know soon after of what you are and the spiders will be at your door. They will torture you for getting into the spiders and you may even be put through the sex industry. Many would pay for a human with dog like qualities." Illumi hums.

"Ohh yes they would and with that face, they would eat you up." Hisoka hums behind Gon and the young werewolf can feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Gon's eyebrows furrow. This is bad. His instinct is telling him this is a bad idea. He doesn't know how the wish is bad but he has this gut feeling it is. He also doesn't like being black mailed by Illumi, it makes him want to growl and attack Illumi. He shouldn't let himself be bullied into anything but if he tells the city, Gon will be in trouble. He'll have to leave and he won't be able to help Kurapika. This would all be for nothing.

What Killua said upset him but he doesn't want to betray him in anyway. Things just keep piling on and it's hard for Gon to keep up with it all. Gon can feel that defiance flare up inside of him. He's not scared. He's not but Kurapika-

"What choice do you have, Gon?" Illumi speaks motor toned. " You have to see you don't have one. Just agree to it and we both can go on with our night."

"You've become cornered. How does it feel? Do you feel like a cornered animal little one?" Hisoka sneers.

That finalized Gon's decision. _Kurapika...i'm sorry._ "How about..." Gon looks up, his eyes turning black from his rage, his teeth baring and the veins in his arms bulging from his blood pumping faster. "I kill you before you can alert anyone. That sounds like a choice to me."

"Ohhhh god Gon." Hisoka moans, gushing over the intimating lowness of Gon's voice and the power radiating off of him. "When you talk like that..." Hisoka's yellow eyes gleam.

"I suppose you could try." Illumi tilts his head, not at all phased by Gon. "But is the risk worth it? I could out run you, this forest isn't that deep. And don't forget I not only know about you Gon, but I know about your little friend Zushi." Gon's eyes flash at that. "You wouldn't be the only one in danger if I told the city. They would use other werewolves to sniff him out. You may be able to run but will they get out fast enough? The spiders work pretty fast. So you decide now. Will you fight? Or will you just make a simple wish for me?"

Gon's eyebrows furrow once again and he bites his lip. Zushi and Wing. Even if Gon stopped Illumi, Hisoka could get away and tell the city. He can't stop them both at the same time. The spiders would be on them and then everything would be ruined. Does Gon really have to listen to Illumi? Is that really the best choice?

Gon feels himself tremble from his rage and frustration. Gon can't find any objections to this plan except that he feels like he's betraying Killua. What could happen if Illumi doesn't burn around family? Would it be so bad? And if he tries to kill Illumi and fails, Kurapika will be alone and Zushi and Wing might get hurt. They got exposed because of Gon's mistake when he attacked Illumi. This is his fault so he has to fix it.

"Fine." Gon grinds out, his ears flattening before his ears and tail disappear. The itching of his arm stops and it starts to ache again. He knows it didn't heal completely. His flesh is still ripped.

"Good boy." Illumi says and Gon feels like biting his face off. He growls at him, digging his fingers in his palm.

"Don't test me. It's taking all I have not to kill you." Gon's voice gets lower at the end, his blood starting to boil.

"I understand the feeling." Illumi says blankly. "We will be keeping in touch. As soon as you can, do it. When it comes to you, I am not patient. So do it quickly and effectively and then I won't be bothering you again."

Gon just glares at him, his amber eyes showing his defiance. Gon's eyes widen slightly when Hisoka's arms wrap around him from behind. "Now it's time for my deal~" Hisoka blows into his ear getting Gon to wiggle out of his hold. Turning his body so Illumi and Hisoka are in front of his sides.

"Your deal?" Gon frowns. He forgot that Hisoka had his own demands or he'll expose him as well. He's not sure when he found out, if he found out when he saw Gon with his ears and tail out or if he knew before because he was saying some strange things.

"I'm not going to be here for this. Good luck to you." Illumi turns on his heel and walks off, his long black hair swaying with him before he's gone, disappearing into the darkness.

"Yes, my deal. I won't tell the city about your dirty little secret if you...entertain me." Hisoka licks his lips, those yellow eyes lighting up in dark glee.

"Entertain you?" Gon's eyebrows furrow.

"I want to kiss you and be able to touch you. That will entertain me." Hisoka purrs, reaching out and stroking Gon's cheek. He doesn't flinch away even though he wants to. Gon glares at Hisoka who only seems to get more excited.

"I don't see you as a mate-"

"And we don't have to be. It's just a little fun. A kiss here and there. I won't go too far. Not unless you want me too~" Hisoka gets so close that his body is pressed against Gon's.

"Just kissing?" Gon frowns. He didn't even know about kissing till just recently but he doesn't like the idea of kissing Hisoka. Killua is the one who taught him about it and it feels like...their thing. In a way, Gon feels like he would be betraying Killua again-

But Killua isn't his mate. Gon decided that. Those blue eyes were w set when he was talking about his kind...

But Hisoka isn't his mate either. Gon feels his eyebrow twitching in irritation. Maybe he can kill Hisoka? Gon is tired of this happening. This day has been so exhausting and Gon just feels like laying in bed at this point.

"Just kissing. I may touch you a little. I can't keep my hands off that cute body of yours~ Of course I can do what ever I want, can't I? You're at my mercy. Maybe I could find another way to use that mouth of yours, Gon."

Gon feels an anger build up. He doesn't want to kiss Hisoka. He doesn't want to betray Killua. He doesn't want to listen to Illumi. He doesn't want any of this. He can't just sit here and accept this. Now that it's only Hisoka, He could fight him. But Gon would have to kill him to ensure that he doesn't tell the city.

The only reason this is all happening is because of the humans and what they've done to his kind. The humans did that to the werewolf that he had to kill. Because of what the humans did to his kind, Killua thinks so ill of werewolves and of him. Because of all this, Illumi and Hisoka have this over him.

Everything that happened today catches up with him. Killua's words, the knowledge of what these humans have been doing to his kind for years, killing that werewolf and all this with Illumi and Hisoka...

Something finally snaps in him. "NO!" Gon roars. He will not 'entertain' Hisoka. He will not obey Illumi. He will not be pushed around because of what he is. Hisoka's eyebrow raises only for them to widen in excitement as Gon's body grows larger, his clothes ripping as he gets on all fours. Gon growls out in the pain of his bones breaking and growing and reforming. Soon enough a large wolf stands in Gon's place, baring his teeth at Hisoka, his amber eyes standing out in the darkness.

"Such hostility towards me. Are you going to try to kill me?" Hisoka's eyes are so excited as he jumps back a few feet. "How reckless of you-"

Gon's mind is fuzzy but he's in control. This is reckless. This is dangerous but he has the need to fight. He can't just sit and roll over. Hisoka and Illumi are no better than the humans that have damaged his kind. They want to use what he is as a way to control him. Gon can still complete his mission...If he's willing to kill Hisoka. And then he needs to hunt down Illumi. So many things are going on in his mind, conflicting emotions and he just wants out, he just needs to release it somehow. It's driving him crazy.

Gon takes off running towards Hisoka wanting to bite into that smirking face. When the demon throws something at him in the darkness, Gon quickly dodges it. Hisoka jumps back when Gon gets close enough, almost sicking his teeth into his shoulder.

"You're so big Gon~" Hisoka coos as he dances around the large wolf who is so close to just ripping him a part. Those sharp teeth ready to sink into his flesh, Gon's amber orbs watching him carefully. "I just wanted you to entertain me, is that so bad? I would have made you feel good, Gon. Your kind is use to serving aren't they?"

Gon snarls at the comment, his blood boiling as he runs towards Hisoka, the rage building him and making him stronger. He's aiming for the throat. Gon tries to jump on the magician but he glides away, he doesn't get away completely though. Gon barks in triumph when his large nails are able to scratch Hisoka's back, ripping his clothing and ripping his skin.

"Bad boy." Hisoka grins, turning on his heel before Gon can move and punching him in the face. The force sends him skidding back. Gon's eyes widen in confusion when Hisoka pulls his hand and Gon is pulled towards him, flinging towards him. Gon opens his mouth to bite into this man only for him to punch him in the face once more. Gon yelps in confusion, not getting how Hisoka can just move his body like this but it's pissing him off. "I've got you~" This time when Hisoka pulls him, Gon uses it to his advantage. He doesn't fight against the pulling, he embraces it, tackling the demon down before he knock him in the face again.

Gon growls in Hisoka's face, pinning down his arms with his paws, his teeth inches from his tender flesh. Hisoka hasn't looked more happy in his life. "So beautiful, Gon. It's a shame you wouldn't just have fun with me." Gon yelps when Hisoka bites down on his sensitive nose suddenly. The werewolves eyes water as he yanks back, Hisoka being able to left his legs before kicking Gon in the stomach, sending him off. Gon lands quickly, running towards Hisoka with impressive speed, his large size and strength making indents in the ground as he goes.

"I promise you'll like it." Hisoka continues, his smirk too wide. "Careful now. The spiders aren't too far away. If you keep making those sexy growling noises they might catch on."

That statement gets Gon to skid to a stop, his ears flattening as he starts to gain a bit of clarity. Hisoka is right. This form causes problems. He's too loud and the spiders are close but Gon isn't sure if he could beat Hisoka in his human form. He doubts it.

Gon yelps in surprise when he hears the gun shot. The bullet nips his shoulder getting Gon to howl in pain, his flesh sizzling and Gon knows as soon as he felt it. That was silver. Hisoka's smirk falls and those yellow eyes become serious and not as amused. Gon turns quickly around, growling at the threat, his eyes turning black from the rage. This person is trying to kill him. Gon's mind becomes hazy and all he can think about is getting rid of the threat.

It's a human who shot him, the gun is trembling in his hands as he takes in Gon's massive size and those amber eyes ready to kill. He loads the gun and aims, Gon waiting for him. He will dodge it and take his head off just like his grand mother did-

Hisoka moves for him and before Gon can so much as bark Hisoka has his nails dug into this man's skull, piercing his brain. Gon's ears twitch. There's more humans coming. He can hear their clumsy foot steps breaking the twigs and one is calling out a name. Most likely the boy who was just killed by Hisoka. Without a word Hisoka runs off towards the sound of humans.

Gon's shoulder is still stinging from the silver touching him, that rage coming back as he growls and starts to run after Hisoka. He wasn't finished with him. He wasn't finished with any of them. They think he's a monster, they think he's an animal. He can show them an animal. He can give them what they want.

Gon isn't right. His mind is hazy and there's a frenzy about to break out, his blood lust peaking. Gon doesn't think about the spiders or Illumi or the plan or Killua.

Gon has lost it.

* * *

Zushi is waiting outside of the building that he told Alluka he would be at. He's wearing a tight red shirt that shows off his muscles too much for Killua's taste, Especially when he sees Alluka's faint blush.

"Hey A-Alluka." Zushi smiles shyly, his arms behind his back and his legs spread slightly as if in a stance. Those brown eyes lock with Alluka's blue, both of them flushing from the eye contact and the fluttering of their hearts. "You wanted to speak with me?" Zushi straightens himself out as if he's in front of a drill instructor but those brown eyes are looking at Alluka intently.

"Could we go in to speak about this? It's a sensitive subject." Alluka frowns.

"Of course. I could make us all tea." Zushi glances at Killua a bit nervously before he turns and opens the door to this building. It's a cheap motel building in the middle of the city, it's pretty close to the school. Killua stuffs his hands in his pockets as he walks closely behind his sister as they walk in with Zushi. Killua raises his eyebrow as he takes in the cob webs and the cracks in the walls. The air smells of dust and dead skin. Zushi's nose wrinkles up, being a werewolf, it must irritate his nose more that it irritates Killua's but he doesn't say anything.

"Have a seat here Alluka." Zushi brushes off the dust on a chair in what should have been the reception area. Alluka smiles from the gesture and takes a seat. Killua stands next to her, staring at Zushi intensely, looking him up and down. He's a werewolf like Gon. And just like Gon, Zushi is a surprise. He's very disciplined and his movements are controlled. He's very level headed which is something Killua was taught that Werewolves are not. "I'll go get that tea-"

"We don't need tea." Killua snaps. He can't keep the irradiation or restlessness out of his voice. The talk his sister is about to have with Zushi is what he should be having with Gon. His fingers twitch in his pocket. He just...doesn't want to wait anymore. He wants to get rid of this twisting in his gut and this doom looming over his head.

Zushi stops and looks at Killua with his eyebrows furrowed before he looks at Alluka. The younger is looking down at her hands for a moment before looking at Zushi with a look of determination. "Is something wrong?" Zushi frowns, his brown eyes showing concern when he looks at Alluka.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just..." Alluka's eyebrows furrow and Killua can't help but to be sympathetic. How is she suppose to say this? How is Killua suppose to say it? Do they just shout that they know what they are? Do they hint to it? Or do they be as forward as possible? Killua just stays silent, interested in what his sister will choose to do. "I know that Gon is a werewolf." Alluka watches as Zushi tenses visibly, his brown orbs widening with fear and he takes a step back. "I know that you're a werewolf too."

"Y-You...How?..." Zushi takes a step back, his panicked brown orbs shifting between Killua and Alluka, those eyes watching Killua carefully but the assassin's face doesn't change and he doesn't move.

"Don't be scared Zushi. Please it's okay." Alluka stands up, putting her hands in front of her. "Big brother figured out that Gon was a werewolf and that sort of told us you are also one. We're not going to hurt you or Gon. Gon is our friend and so are you! Your..." Alluka trails off, her cheeks flushing when Zushi's panic slowly changes to confusion to shock, those brown orbs lighting up in hope. "...I really like y-you. You don't have to hide who you are from me. And you don't have to be scared...we won't tell anyone." Alluka's face is red by the end of it.

Zushi opens his mouth before he closes it. He looks at Killua, those brown orbs searching his. Killua nods, agreeing with his sister. He wouldn't say anything. Zushi looks back at Alluka, his shoulders relaxing as he lets out a long sigh. "A-Alluka..." Zushi's eyebrows twitch and he bites his lip. He doesn't know what to do with himself. Killua's eyes widen when brown ears appear on top of Zushi's head and a bushy tail wags behind him. He's never seen a werewolf in this form before. Truly half human, half wolf. Zushi's face is red, the ears twitching on top of his head as Alluka stares at him with wide eyes before she smiles. Zushi fiddles with his fingers nervously, restlessly. She giggles.

"I didn't think it was possible but you've gotten even cuter..." Alluka fiddles with her dress when Zushi looks at her with his eyes so bright, that fear leaving him.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you feel that way. You accept me..." Zushi bites his lip. Killua wonders if he's going to cry but he doesn't. His tail is wagging so fast, those brown eyes locked onto Alluka. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Zushi looks at Killua getting him to blink. "I truly believed that if you found out about Gon, you would turn on him. The way you spoke of our kind..." Zushi shakes his head and Killua feels that twisting of his stomach. "It hurt Gon a lot. So I'm sure he's relieved to hear that you won't turn on him."

"I haven't gotten to talk to him yet. He doesn't know I know he's a werewolf." Killua shifts, feeling restless again.

"You need to talk to him as soon as possible. Gon must be feeling sick by now." Zushi's ears twitch before he looks at Alluka again who is staring at his ears and tail with a flush on her face. "...Do you want to touch them...Alluka?" Zushi blushes at that.

Alluka nods a little bit too eagerly as she walks till she's standing in front of Zushi. She reaches out and grabs the two ears lightly, getting Zushi to close his eyes and to take a deep breath. "So soft." She smiles and Zushi's tail wags happily.

"Wait what did you say about Gon being sick?" Killua was too distracted by Alluka touching over Zushi that he almost didn't catch that. Killua stops himself from pulling his sister away from Zushi even though he wants to and focuses on what the werewolf just said.

"He's been fighting this battle for a while." Zushi opens his eyes when Alluka tugs at his tail gently, getting him to flush and yelp. "D-Don't tug on it..."

"S-Sorry!" It's Alluka's turn to get red as she lets go his tail quickly.

"What battle?" Killua narrows his eyes at that longing look Zushi is giving Alluka. The werewolf tenses and directs those wandering eyes to Killua. He takes a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm sure you've already noticed Gon reacting to you." Killua's eyes flash. Yes, he has. He's felt Gon get hot underneath him. He's smelled his arousal and felt it against his thigh. Killua gets warm just thinking about it. He licks his lips and nods his head at Zushi. " His body has already chosen you as his mate. Gon has been fighting his instincts all this time because he wasn't sure that you would still want him if you knew..."

Killua feels his stomach twist again. What the hell was he doing? This whole time, it was Killua making Gon feel like shit. Gon wants him. He wants him as a mate and he was scared. Because Killua is a stupid ass hole. It must have been horrible for Gon. And Killua made it all the more worse.

"Since his body reacts as if you are his mate, Gon couldn't stay around you or he risked exposing himself." Killua's eyes widen in realization. He's sure Gon was angry with him but it explains why Gon said he didn't want to talk to him at all and wanted him to go away. It also explained why he pushed him away after awhile of kissing. Gon was trying to keep himself under control all this time just to hide what he is from Killua. "He's been fighting his nature so I'm sure he's been feeling sick. It's hard on the body..." Zushi frowns. "Have you heard from Gon?"

"No. He went off to join the spiders and hasn't come back yet." Killua stiffens. Zushi nods his head, his brown eyes serious.

"So you know about that too. I've been waiting. I can smell Gon's scent faintly. He's around this area. If he turns, i'll be able to know and I was going to run to fight with him. Nothing seems to have gone wrong yet so I hope it stays that way."

Killua nods slowly. So Zushi was waiting, he has Gon's back. Zushi doesn't want Gon either, he told him that Gon wants Killua. In this moment, he finds a new respect for Zushi. Not saying he likes him and his sister together but he doesn't feel like punching the guy in the face anymore.

"Zushi..." Alluka's soft voice gets Zushi to look at her. Her eyebrows are furrowed. "There's something I need to tell you...about me...since you're all out in the open, I need to be too..."

"What are you going to tell him?" Killua frowns. He doesn't think she should tell him how she's part genie. Killua is still paranoid.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Alluka-" Zushi starts.

"I want to tell you. I need to know...that it's okay...that you'll be okay with it." Alluka grips her skirt, her face getting pale as she looks down at her shoes. Zushi stares at her intently, waiting for her to speak, those ears perked to listen. "I am a girl. That's what I feel that I am but I..." Alluka doesn't look at Zushi. "I guess I'm what you call a...transgender." Alluka closes her eyes, waiting for what Zushi is about to say, tensing up like one would when they know they're about to get a bandied ripped off.

Alluka's eyes widen when she feels a strong hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Alluka stares into Zushi's eyes, those brown orbs looking at her with this deep look before he leans in, kissing her gently. Alluka's eyes widen and she grips onto his shirt, clinging onto the werewolf. It's a chase kiss and too short but it took Alluka's breath away.

"Alluka...That doesn't change anything. You're still my girl." Zushi blushes deeply, those brown orbs soft. Alluka can feel her heart beating in her ears. "I've fallen for who you are-"

"Zushi!" Alluka can't contain the happiness she feels as she warps her arms around Zushi's neck, nuzzling her head against his, feeling her eyes get watery, her shoulders shaking in her emotions.

Killua chews on the inside of his cheek, having to invert his gaze from the two. His brother senses are tingling but this time, he suppresses it. This is something huge for his sister. Zushi doesn't care about his sister being a transgender. He knows his sister is happy, Zushi is making her happy...and he doesn't want to ruin that.

When Killua looks back at the two, they're still embracing but his sister isn't crying. She's smiling up at Zushi and he's smiling down at her, his tail wagging. They really do look like love struck fools. Killua has no room to be talking. The assassin can't help to think about Gon. When he gets to talk to Gon, will it end as light and cute as it did with Zushi and his sister? Will Gon accept his apology? Will it end well for them like it did for his sister and Zushi?

Will Gon hug him? Will Gon smile that smile that Killua has been missing terribly? Will he giggle like he does in his happiness? Or will he glare? Will he still want nothing to do with him?

Killua's heart beats faster and he closes his eyes. Why does it have to be tomorrow? Tomorrow is too long. Killua isn't going to be able to sleep tonight-

Killua's stomach twists, his eyes snapping open at this feeling gripping him. Zushi tenses, his brown eyes getting serious as his ears move this way and that.

"Gon has turned." Zushi swallows, letting go of Alluka, his brown orbs filled with worry.

"W-What?" Killua's eyes widen and his heart beats faster. Is that why he just had that feeling of dread? Did the spiders catch on to Gon? Are they trying to kill him? Killua's body flares up with this heat, this anger and will to protect. "He needs me!" Killua turns on his heel and runs out of the motel. "Zushi stay with Alluka!" Killua takes off running towards the forest, following the gut feeling he has.

Gon isn't that far and though his nose isn't that good it's like Killua can sense where he is. Once he's in the forest, his ears and tail come out. He starts to run on all fours, moving through the trees in a flash, not using his electricity just yet. Gon isn't that far. Killua wants to keep his presence unknown to give him the advantage of a sneak attack. Killua isn't planning on fighting all the spiders. He's planning on getting Gon away from them and then he's going to escape with him and his sister. They can't stay here any more if the spiders know.

Killua's heart picks up speed as he hears something running through the forest and human voices in the distance. Whatever is running is huge. Killua is getting closer and the closer he gets, the more he can hear the growls this beast is making. Killua runs out of the bushes, skidding to a stop when he comes face to face with the beast. Killua's breath catches in his throat as he stares at the massive wolf in front of him, puffs of air coming out of his nose that Killua can feel ghost his face. The wolf towers over him with fur as black as night with tinges of green at the ends...but what gets Killua breathing hard and his heart yearning, are those amber eyes that stick out in the darkness, the same amber orbs that are boring into Killua's blue.

"Gon..." Killua lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. This wolf is Gon. He feels it, he senses it, he _knows_ it. Gon must have sensed him as well because instead of going forward like he was, he changed directions so quickly that Killua couldn't have predicted it. Killua stays perfectly still even when Gon growls at him, baring those sharp teeth. Killua swallows, fighting against that voice in the back of his head that is telling him to kill the wolf before he kills him. Gon isn't like the other werewolves. He knows that. He won't listen. He won't back off. This is Gon. Those amber eyes look a little unstable but this is Gon.

And he's hurt. He's been attacked. Killua sees he's bleeding on his shoulder.

"It's okay Gon." Killua tries to sooth as he stands up. Gon backs up a little bit, those amber eyes watching him intently. "It's me." Killua takes a step closer. " I'm not going to hurt you." Killua glances around trying to see if there's any threat around. He can hear the humans start to scream in the distance, getting Killua's eyebrows to furrow but he's not worried about them. Gon's ears twitch at the screams but those amber eyes don't leave Killua.

Gon sniffs his face. Just like that, those amber eyes stabilize. They widen and the wolf whimpers, backing up quickly, fear flashing through those amber orbs that hurts Killua.

"NO! It's okay!" Killua walks closer but Gon just walks back, those amber eyes blinking as if he's wondering if he would disappear. "I wouldn't hurt you, idiot!" Killua tries to act like himself, he tries to make Gon see that it's okay but the wolf is staring to bare his teeth at him. Killua doesn't know what to do. Gon is responding with suspicion. Killua fights his instinct and instead embraces this growing feeling in his chest. Killua runs up to Gon, he keeps his blue eyes locked with his amber orbs, never averting his gaze. He shows no fear as he runs up to him, Gon keeps snarling and baring his teeth in warning but Killua ignores it. Gon won't hurt him, despite what his mind is telling him, he knows Gon won't hurt him.

Killua opens up his arms...and wraps them around Gon's large chest. He grips onto the soft fur and buries his head in it, taking in Gon's scent, feeling his heart beat faster and his body tremble from the overwhelming feelings going through him. The wolf's muscles tense in Killua's hold, getting the assassin's stomach to twist. _He really thinks I would hurt him. I've hurt you that much haven't I? I didn't mean it...I really didn't mean it._

Killua's lips tremble as he nuzzles his head against Gon's chest, gripping onto the black fur tightly, balling the long strands in his hands. His lips are quivering. His heart beating so fast and his stomach hurting. This is the time to speak. This is the time to say something but Killua is choking up. Killua bites the inside of his lip till he tastes blood.

Killua pictures those silent tears falling down Gon's cheeks, those amber eyes so dull as they looked at him like he just stabbed him in the heart.

"I'm sorry..." Killua whispers against the Wolf. He grips the fur tighter. "I'm so sorry." Killua's eyes water. "I didn't mean it...I didn't mean any of it! Not when it's you...Don't you know that I..." Killua's breathing is uneven, his mouth dry. "You...Y-You mean everything to me. You aren't like the werewolves I've seen Gon, you're nothing like them. I couldn't have known you are a werewolf. I would never want you dead. I would never want anything that those humans have done to your kind to happen to you. I've been cruel, I know and I won't sit here and blame it all on my training and teachings. I shouldn't have tried to upset you with my report. I just...I just didn't want you to leave, I didn't want you to act like we were nothing..."

Killua hears his voice break and he hates it. "I don't care that you're a werewolf...you're s-still Gon!" Killua's shoulders tremble. The words keep getting caught up in his throat and it hurts to say them. His face is so warm and it makes him even more embarrassed. This weakness he's so openly showing makes him feel sick but he can't stop the tears at the corner of his eyes. This is going against everything he was taught and it's sending off red flags but he can't stop. Killua can't control himself when it comes to Gon. "I-I still...love you." His words hang heavily in the air. Killua holds his breath, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for Gon to growl or to get him off.

Killua's eyes widen when the wolf starts to get smaller, his bones crack and get shorter, the hair he was gripping onto falls off and soon he's no longer barely hugging a large wolf, He's hugging Gon, Killua being able to wrap his arms completely around him, feeling the bare flesh of his back.

"Killua..." Gon's voice is breathless in his ear, it gets him to shiver as he tightens his grip on Gon. "Do you really mean that?"

"...yeah..." Killua takes a deep breath before he pulls away, keeping his hands on Gon's shoulders as he looks at Gon's face. Gon is staring at him with those amber orbs wide and shining. "Can you...forgive me?"

Gon stares at him for a moment. Killua swallows, feeling nervous under those amber orbs. Killua feels himself flush when he notices the black ears that are still on top of his head. Gon is...adorable and it makes this harder on him.

Killua blinks when Gon starts to chuckle and it's so light and beautiful that Killua feels himself stop breathing for a moment. "Of course I can forgive you, you're my Killua." Gon keeps chuckling but Killua is sure that his heart just exploded from those words. Gon just called Killua his. "I'm just...so relieved. I thought that maybe you wouldn't want me and that you would still want me to be put down and..." Gon's laugh falls short, those amber orbs starting to get watery.

"No! I would never want that. Never." Killua grips Gon's shoulders, looking into those amber orbs deeply. "You should have known that, idiot.."

"Then..." Gon's eyes light up again and he grabs Killua, those amber eyes boring into his own. " There's no reason to hold back! Killua, be my mate and stay with me forever. We'll have fun traveling together...I want Killua to always be by my side."

Killua's eyes widen from Gon just asking him to be his mate...He's not going to tell him that he already considered them mates. Killua feels his chest tighten and he wonders if this is how it feels for someone when there lover is asking to marry them.

"I said I would travel with you..." Killua swallows. "Gon...There's nothing more I want then to be your mate." Killua flushes at his honesty but he needs to be honest. He has to be forward. He can't deal with the secrets anymore.

Gon's eyes light up so much that Killua swears he's going to be blinded by how bright he is. Gon is glowing. "This day started off so horrible and I really lost it a moment ago but when I smelled you It snapped me out of it a little and your scent and words...Killua I don't want to fight you again." Gon licks at Killua's cheek gently, the assassin can feel his whole body grow hot from such a sweet gesture. "I don't want to do all my plans alone, I want you to be my side." Gon keeps licking him and his words are making Killua titer on the edge.

"You have me." Killua finds himself breathing out, his breathing uneven and his heart beating so fast, he wonders if Gon can hear it. Killua grabs Gon's chin and presses his lips against his, not able to help it. Gon is his mate. It's official. Gon returns his feelings, Gon forgives him. This is more than Killua could have ever hoped for. Gon's mouth tastes so wonderful, it's so warm and moist and Killua can't help to moan as he pulls Gon flush against his body. Gon is kissing him back slowly, the kiss sensual and when they break apart a string of saliva connects them before it breaks. The two boys are panting, out of breath, their eyes half lidded as they stare at each other with longing and want.

Killua feels himself drool, a tension in the air that is about to explode. Gon is so flushed, staring at him with those amber eyes getting clouded over with lust... _oh fuck_...Killua feels the heat travel lower and his pants feel too tight.

"N-Not here..." Killua manages out, putting a finger on Gon's lips when he was about to kiss him again. Killua growls when Gon licks his finger, looking at him with those damn bedroom eyes, peeking at him from beneath long eyelashes. "It's not safe." Killua takes a deep breath, resiting the urge to just take his mate against the tree and letting all his desires loose. "You have to hide your ears and tail Gon...They're humans near...did they hurt you?" Killua's eyes widen slightly when he sees the graze on his arm, it's really red and looks like it could get infected.

"It's okay..." Gon takes a deep breath, his face is so flushed though. "They shot at me with silver but it's just a scratch. It will be a scar but that's okay." Gon starts to lick his lips when Killua's eyes flash with anger and concern. "It's okay..." Gon's voice gets deeper, Killua's eyes fluttering close when Gon starts to kiss at his chin.

"I should kill them for scarring you like this." Killua growls, bristling when he thinks of how Gon could have lost his arm if the bullet was deep or worse, he could have died.

"A-Ah Killua don't...when you do that...it makes it hard." Gon pants, Killua opening his eyes to see Gon staring at him with those amber orbs clouded with lust again, his ears are flatten on top of his head, his tail wagging slowly behind him. Killua feels a pang of arousal and he can't stop his growl of lust. Gon is reacting to his scent, he's reacting to his protective aura. When Gon looks at him like that, Killua just wants to lose it. He wants to throw the boy on his back and just have his way with him, make those lips open in sweet moans and feel that lithe body wither beneath him.

"Gon, hide your ears and tail." Killua says firmly, feeling his own eyes getting darker in his need. "We can't...Not here..." Killua pulls Gon away from him. Killua bites his lip. He can't say anymore. His demon side is taking over and it's making it harder for him to control himself. The more he can't control himself, the more Gon will be affected.

"Okay..." Gon takes a deep breath, he closes his eyes tightly and to Killua's amazement, the ears and tail disappear. "I-I don't know how long I can hold it-"

Killua grabs Gon, holding him against his chest like a baby. Killua feels his body get hotter when he realizes Gon is naked, he's been so distracted with everything else that he didn't realize till he went to pick him up and looked down. Killua can't look or he'll lose it. He keeps his eyes on Gon's face as he lets his electricity out, surrounding the both of them. He doesn't want anyone seeing Gon and by the look on Gon's face, he knows the other male can't hold out.

Killua runs back to the motel, kicking open the door. Zushi and Alluka are speaking to one another on the couch and when Killua busted in they jumped up.

"He's fine." Killua says hoarsely, keeping Gon's body covered the best he can in this position. "I wouldn't bother us for awhile." Killua feels Gon tremble against his chest so he quickly hurries up the stairs, knowing there has to be an empty room they can use. Once this starts, Killua knows he can't stop. His instincts are going to take over and all his desires, he won't be able to fight them anymore.

Killua carries Gon into the first room he finds, he walks over to bed, that to his relief isn't' too dusty as he lays Gon down. He walks over to the door and shuts it quickly, locking it.

"Killua...are you going to fuck me?" Gon asks, his breathing uneven. Killua's shoulders tense from how much that just turned him on, hearing Gon say those words... Killua turns around slowly, feeling his restraint slipping.

"Yes." Killua takes a deep breath as his eyes start to shamelessly move up and down Gon's body...Damn he's a sight. Gon lays on the bed on his back, his ears are flatten, his cheeks so flushed, his mouth open showing those slightly sharp teeth. Gon is completely hard, staring at him with those lust filled eyes... "Oh fuck Gon..." Killua's mouth waters, his eyes getting darker from his need as he takes in his mate's impressive cock and how his chest is heaving up and down.

Killua rips off his shirt, not having patience with the buttons before he pulls down his jeans, kicking them off quickly. He walks over quickly to the other male, crawling on the bed, his tail swishing behind him as he hovers over Gon in only his boxers. "G-Gon i'm about to lose it. I won't b-be able to stop when that happens. If y-you don't want this, tell me now and I'll have to get away from you but I..." Killua swallows, feeling himself teetering on the edge.

"Killua I'm so warm...I-I want it Killua...I f-feel too warm and it hurts." Gon grabs his own dick, arching a little into him. "a-ah I need...I need you-"

That's all Killua needs to hear. He snaps, his restraint snaps. Killua growls lowly, his eyes turning black, his muscles flexing as he crashes his lips into Gon's, his hands grabbing Gon's hips possessively, hard enough that the werewolf is sure to bruise but Killua is too far gone to care about that right now. Gon moans into the kiss, arching into him, his eyes sliding shut as his tongue frantically dances with Killua's. The kiss is desperate, needy, full of heat and passion and lust. Gon whimpers into the kiss as he starts to rub his arousal against Killua's firm thigh.

Killua bites Gon's lip causing Gon to cry out, tasting Gon's blood only turns Killua on more. "Stop rubbing against me." Killua growls, breaking the kiss to narrow his eyes at Gon when he's still doing it.

"B-But Killua please I need more...I need to touch it." Gon reaches down only for Killua to slap his hand away, hissing in his face. "K-Killua I really need- Ah!" Gon screams when Killua grabs his throbbing dick. Gon throws his head back, aching into Killua's touch needily, his mouth opening, his amber eyes wide still darkened with his lust.

"You're so hard Gon." Killua coos as he strokes the boy lazily, watching with half lidded eyes as Gon turns his head from side to side, moaning softly, his chest heaving up and down. "You like it so much. I'm barely touching you." Killua's voice is so low as he squeezes Gon's head tightly getting the boy to groan loudly and grip the bed sheets. Killua watches as Gon pants through his open mouth, those lust filled amber orbs staring at him through those long eyelashes, his face so flush, drool at the corner of his mouth.

The sight goes straight to his groin making his erection throb and a low groan leaving Killua's lips. Killua is surrounded by Gon's scent of arousal. Gon is making him so hot and needy. He needs Gon. He needs him right here and now.

"Shit Gon...that face." Killua strokes Gon steadily, watching as Gon grips the sheets, his cat ears twitching every time Gon makes those delicious moans. Killua's tail wraps around Gon's leg as he reaches up with his other hand and grabs one of Gon's ears. Gon closes his eyes, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"A-Ah my ears..." Gon trembles as Killua rubs his ear tentatively as he strokes him. Gon is getting redder, his whole body is getting flushed. Gon's moans go straight to the assassin's dick.

"You're so sensitive." Killua purrs as he continues his handy work, squeezing Gon's base before he leans up so his lips are next to Gon's dog ears. " Especially here." Killua licks up the ear getting Gon to squeak and to thrust into his hand. Killua growls, rubbing his clothed erection against Gon's hip as he bites down on Gon's ear.

"K-Killua" Gon almost sobs as he unsteadily thrusts into Killua's hand. "S-Stop teasing me!" Gon growls but when Killua pulls away from his ear and looks at Gon's face, the werewolf's expression is pleading, tears at the corner of his eyes.

Killua feels like he could cum right here and now from such a look.

"Are you telling me what to do Gon?" Killua says lowly taking his hand away from Gon's erection getting him to whimper. "I don't think you're in any position to do that." Killua brushes his fingers down Gon's stomach, feeling how his abs tense from the feather light touch.

"Killua..." Gon pants reaching out towards Killua to touch his face. The assassin closes his eyes, leaning into the touch only for his eyes to snap open when Gon grabs onto one of his ears, rubbing a bit too roughly.

"D-Don't." Killua moans, grabbing Gon's hand and pulling it away from his ear. Gon whimpers again, he feels so hot under the palm of his hand. The tip of Gon's erection is swollen and red. Killua lets himself go as he grips Gon's chin and crashes their lips together, his hands squeezing and rubbing over Gon's body. His nails have become a bit longer and he uses them to lightly run down Gon's waist feeling the boy's slight curves.

Gon's moans are muffled in his kiss, his tongue rubbing against Killua's demandingly as he grabs onto Killua's shoulders, holding him close. The scent Gon is giving off makes it so Killua can't control himself, can't be gentle. Gon is in heat and it's messing with his own judgment.

Killua growls as he leaves Gon's lips to bite into his neck, the boy arching into him and gasping. Killua sucks, abusing the sensitive skin till he knows it will leave a nice big mark. He licks down Gon's withering body, kissing his toned chest, biting the flesh there and sucking. Killua wants to mark Gon everywhere. He wants everyone to know that Gon is his.

"Oh..." Gon leans his head back, his trembling hands settling on top of Killua's head getting tangled in his white locks as Killua moves over to his nipple that is hard, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. Killua latches his mouth around the bud and sucks roughly, growling when Gon makes such a delicious sound, gripping his hair and pulling desperately. "M-More...More touches...Killua..." The way Gon said his name gets Killua to shiver, his heat pooling. Killua lets go of the bud to look up at Gon's face. The assassin swallows thickly. Killua can't handle those darken amber orbs that are staring down at him half lidded or the flush of his face or how his eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth slightly open from his pleasure.

"You're so fucking hot." Killua's voice gets deeper as he grabs Gon by the hips, roughly turning the boy around so he's laying on his stomach. Killua yanks his hips up, Gon adjusting his thighs to hold himself in this position. Without touching him Gon is already spreading his legs, arching his back as he turns his head to look back at him. Killua touches Gon's firm globes that are in the air, squeezing the other man's ass tightly, getting Gon to groan and to press into him. Killua can't help to moan when he spreads Gon's cheeks looking at the pink twitching ring of muscles that Killua has been fantasizing about. The assassin can't stop feeling on the werewolf's ass and the way Gon is gripping onto the bed isn't helping. "You have such a nice ass Gon. So big."

"Killua stop...this isn't enough...it hurts." Gon whimpers getting Killua to look at him. Gon is staring at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want me to do Gon?" Killua fights back the urge to just shove himself into that tight ass that's waiting for him, that's pretty much begging for it with how Gon moves his hips in anticipation. Killua watches him do this with half lidded eyes but he doesn't do anything. He waits for Gon to speak.

"F-Fuck me Killua." Gon locks eyes with him. "Mate with me...please I need it-"

Killua covers his eyes with his bangs for a moment, hiding how his eyes have become completely black, he feels it, his lust and his need to claim Gon is overwhelming. Killua pulls down his boxers, throwing them off to the side. He can see Gon is looking at his body, looking at Killua's erection that's become too painful as well.

His body is telling him just to thrust into Gon so Killua digs into his own thigh to stop himself. He doesn't want to rip Gon. Killua reaches over Gon's body placing two fingers on his mouth. "Suck." Killua's voice is so low that he sees Gon's body shiver but Gon does what he's told. He opens his mouth and takes the two fingers in, sucking on them. Killua's ears twitch at feeling how warm and moist the boy is and he can't help to picture how wonderful it would feel for his dick to be in that beautiful mouth. "Make them nice and wet." Gon licks his fingers and sucks a bit hard, some drool falling down the side of his mouth. "Good boy." Killua starts to stroke himself to keep himself from losing it and just shoving himself in when Gon moans at the praise, spreading his legs more as he sucks with vigor.

Killua pulls his fingers out of Gon's mouth, getting him to whine, his tail moving side to side restlessly. "I'm going to prepare you." Killua warns as he grabs Gon's ass and spreads his cheeks to get a good view at his destination. Killua's breathing is uneven as he sticks his index finger in, biting his lip at how tight and hot it feels, Gon sucking his finger right up. Gon's eyebrows furrow as he groans pushing back on his finger. "Your body is so ready for this." Killua whistles as he puts in another finger and it slides right in, it's as if Gon's body is accommodating for what's to come while still keeping tight. Killua pumps his fingers in and out, watching intently as Gon moans, gripping onto the sheets, ripping them as he pants, drooling on the bed. It's such a sight. Such a beautiful sight and Killua is sure he will never forget these expressions his mate is making. Killua kisses the back of Gon's trembling thighs loving how the muscles tense as he sucks and bites, making sure he leaves a mark right there as he continues to keep pushing his fingers in and out of his mate.

"Don't stop Killua please ahhh it feels good." Gon pants only to yelp when Killua grabs his tail that was swishing too much. Killua tugs it lightly, getting Gon to arch into him more and to cry out. Killua can't stop his smirk. He's sensitive here too. "Something i-is building...I think i-i'm going to finish-" Gon growls when Killua pulls his fingers out and lets go of his tail, those dark amber eyes boring into his own but at this position the glare is more of a pout.

"Don't look at me like that." Killua growls and slaps the boy's ass loving the yelp it causes since he put a bit of electricity in his hand to shock Gon. The way his eyes got glossed over and the long moan that followed...Killua knows he loved it. Killua has to keep being dominating or Gon will try to dominate him. Gon is getting impatient and so is Killua but he's holding himself back till he's inside Gon...once he's inside there is no holding back.

Killua spits in his hand before he stokes himself, getting himself wet just enough that he feels like Gon will be okay. Killua grabs Gon's hips and positions himself behind him, guiding his arousal to press his tip against the ring of muscles. Gon's eyes are so eager. Killua's black eyes lock with Gon's, watching as those amber orbs tremble and he's not sure if it's out of fear or excitement. Maybe it's both. "Get ready. I can't hold back anymore." With that said he thrusts his hips forward, impaling his aching erection in Gon's awaiting warmth. Killua moans, throwing his head back as Gon squeaks, ripping onto the bed harder, panting and groaning.

Killua grips Gon's hips to keep him in place before he thrusts himself in and out of that tight ring of muscles, feeling Gon squeeze him. Killua grips his hips harder, ramming into the younger boy, not able to stop himself anymore. The whole bed shakes from Killua's force, Gon is screaming, his ears flatten, and his eyes closed in this look of pure bliss.

"Y-Yes... _shit_..." Gon curses and it's enough to make Killua growl and to pound into the other male even harder, loving the sound of their skin slapping.

"Ah...you feel so good." Killua throws his head back, moaning and purring, he can't be embarrassed by how many sounds he's making. He's too far gone. The bed is banging against the wall but he could care less. Killua grabs Gon's tail, getting him to cry out as Killua pulls on his tail and thrusts without mercy, soaking in all the precious sounds Gon makes, fueling his lust and getting him to growl. "You're being such a good boy, taking my dick so nicely." Killua's voice is dark, he can't stop what he's saying.

"K-Killua." Gon moans his name, arching his body so beautifully, like a bow, allowing Killua to get deeper into the other male, getting him to cry out. There's tears at the corner of his eyes, Gon's drooling and moaning into the sheets.

"You like being called a good boy don't you?" Killua scratches down Gon's back, watching hungrily as thin lines of blood well up.

"Y-Yeah I do, I do." Gon nods his head frantically, moaning despite the pain of his back. "I like p-pleasing Killua-"

The assassin growls thrusting really hard at just the right angle. Gon screams, throwing his head back, his eyes wide. "There! There Killua! More!" Gon is shouting, his body glistening with sweat.

"No one can see you like this Gon. No one can see that beautiful face of yours when you beg for it. No one can touch you like this but me. Do you understand?" Killua snarls, gripping onto Gon's hips roughly to hold him in place when Gon tried to push himself on Killua, trying to fuck himself with Killua's dick.

"It can't be a-anyone but Killua." Gon turns his head to stare into Killua's black eyes, Gon swallows, those amber eyes giving way to another powerful emotion, something more then just lust. Killua's heart flutters in his chest, his mouth going dry at this overwhelming feeling in his chest. It mingles with his lust and he can't stop himself.

Killua slams down in that one spot again, getting Gon to scream and moan out his name. Killua grips him tightly as he thrusts as hard as he can, hitting Gon's prostate directly. Killua's moans are drowned out by Gon's screams and moans.

"Y-Yes, Yes yes!" Gon is a moaning mess and it just makes Killua want to wreck him more. Killua growls as he puts his back into it, moving his hips so fast that it would look like a blur to someone watching. The bed breaks underneath them from Killua's force but he doesn't even notice. He can only focus on the pleasure that is coursing through him and the moans that are spilling from Gon's lips.

"Oh b-baby..." Killua's voice breaks when he speaks, he's close and he can tell Gon is too. He hasn't slowed down in the slightest, a bead of sweat rolling down his back. As the pleasure over takes him and all he can smell is Gon's sweat and arousal and hear his moans, Killua's lips start spilling words. "I-I love you...oh fuck I love you."

"K-Killua i'm about to...ahhh!" Gon screams when Killua pounds into the boy's prostate, tugging at his tail roughly.

"Cum for me baby. I-I'm close too." Killua pants, tugging Gon's tail in time with his thrusts before he reaches under him and grabs Gon's leaking erection, the boy letting out something between a moan and a sob.

"Ah aha aha." Gon is moving his head back and forth, yelping and moaning from the treatment. "K-Killua cum with me." Gon squeezes down on him causing Killua to groan.

"I-I am, I am." Killua swallows thickly, feeling himself drool as he stokes Gon quicker, knowing he can't hold out much longer "Be a good boy and cum for me Gon."

That's all it takes. Gon screams, arching his back almost painfully as he cums, hot jets of cum spurting out getting on the bed sheets and Killua's hand. Gon's muscle tense around him when he came, causing Killua to moan loudly, picking up the pace to reach his release.

"yes, fuck yes I'm...G-Gon- Gon!" With one last thrust Killua pushes as deep as he can and releases, moaning the boy's name as his seed fills him up. Killua thrusts in and out, riding his orgasm, panting as he feels himself coat the boy's insides, claiming him. Gon is his.

Killua;s breathing is uneven as he pulls out, watching as Gon collapses on his stomach before he turns around, exposing that beautiful face that is flushed and panting, those amber eyes staring at him with this glossy look.

"Feel good?" Killua says as he crawls towards Gon, laying next to him so he can kiss those tempting lips.

"Yeah really good." Gon's tail wags happily as Killua leaves soft kisses all over his face, kissing his nose and his eyes and his cheeks. All his. Killua's hands find their way into Gon's hair so he can scratch the male's head, his tail stroking Gon's thigh lovingly. Killua's heart is still beating fast and he has this overwhelming feeling in his chest. He feels so warm and all he wants to do is cuddle next to Gon. Killua tenderly licks at the hickey he left on Gon's neck, purring as he nuzzles Gon's head. Gon giggles and it makes Killua's heart clench he likes it so much. "Your hair tickles Killua."

Killua hums as he moves away from his neck, stroking Gon's side as he locks eyes with the other male, staring in those amber orbs that are staring into his own. Gon's eyes are so bright that it makes Killua swallow.

"I'm really happy Killua. You're my mate now. I'm not going to let you go." Gon licks Killua's check affectionately, getting him to flush.

"Idiot. That's my line." Killua mumbles wrapping his arms around Gon and hugging him tightly, squeezing him as hard as he can, hiding his face when he knows his eyes have gotten watery. He didn't know he could ever be this happy. That he could find love and have it returned. This feeling isn't something he can describe. The tingling of his post orgasm body and the way his heart swells is enough to make him go crazy. He's just...happy. He wonders if this is how normal people feel when they are happy, the tingling, the fluttering of the heart and stomach, the warmness just under the flesh.

This feeling he's been lacking all his life. Now he has it. Because he has Gon.

"Mine." Killua mumbles, tightening his grip on Gon, his ears twitching at how Gon chuckles lightly.

"Mine." Gon nips at his shoulder playfully, his tail wagging against the bed, pulling away to flash that smile that Killua adores. Killua touches Gon's cheek, touching his lips gently. Hours before he was worrying if Gon would take him back after his words, worrying if he'd ever see this smile flashed his way again. Killua doesn't have to worry about it anymore. He's not going to lose Gon again.

There's so much they need to talk about. Killua needs to learn more about what happened with the spiders, he has to talk about his plans, he has to talk to Gon about Illumi and how he wants them to get out of here as soon as possible but all of that is complicated. Right now he just wants to enjoy Gon's warmth and his smile and the feel of his skin.

"Mmm Killua can we do it again? Can we?"Gon's looks at him eagerly, those eyes so bright, Killua finds himself getting warmer when Gon gets closer, Killua feeling Gon's arousal against his leg, once again he's hard.

Killua is still recovering from his earth shattering orgasm that he just experienced but he can all ready feel his muscles tighten in his stomach and his tail wraps around Gon's leg tugging at it as if to pull him closer.

"I suppose werewolves do live up to their reputation of being one of the horniest creatures." Killua smirks when he gets Gon to flush a dark red.

"It's not my fault." Gon mumbles stubbornly. "Not when Killua is laying next to me naked with your big muscles and cute ears and your beautiful face, and it felt so good when you were in me and-"

Killua covers Gon's mouth, feeling himself blush now from his own embarrassment from Gon spewing all those words, he can feel the heat travel lower and his body starting to set on fire. With Gon like this, being so cute and saying those words...Killua isn't much better. He's ready for round two. He feels a little tired so he'll have to keep his mate happy for a little bit as he catches his breath.

"I get it." Killua takes his hand off Gon's mouth only to cut him off by kissing him deeply, their tongues dancing together for awhile. Gon's hands grab his waist and pull him closer, Killua purring at the taste of Gon and their closeness. When they break apart, their faces are flushed, half lidded eyes staring at each other.

"I want to touch you this time." Gon brushes his hands down Killua's toned chest before grabbing his hard dick, getting Killua to close his eyes and to take a sharp intake of breath. Gon starts to kiss Killua's neck, sucking at his neck like Killua sucked on Gon's before. Killua moans softly letting Gon do as he pleases, he's eyebrow twitches when Gon grabs his ears, rubbing them gently this time making a mew escape his lips, getting Killua's cheeks to flush at such a sound. "Cute Killua. Killua is cute." Gon's eyes are so excited, his tail thumping against the bed as he leans closer and sucks on his collar bone.

"S-Shut up." A soft blush stays on his cheeks as Gon's hands roam his body, grabbing his hips and reaching over to grab his ass. It feels strange but not too strange. Killua's body is reacting, getting warmer and his erection is throbbing.

"Killua marked me everywhere. I want to mark you too." Gon sucks on his chest, biting at his flesh getting Killua to sigh. He doesn't mind it one bit. He wants the other male to mark him. Just when Gon is going lower, kissing on his stomach, there's a knock at the door. Killua can't help to growl, holding Gon against him as he glares at the door.

"Um...We have a problem." Zushi speaks through the door, he sounds flustered. "The city has gone on alert. It's all on the news. Did you attack humans Gon?"

"No I didn't." Gon breaks away from Killua, his expression getting serious as he gets out of the bed, Killua tries to ignore the cum that drips out of Gon's entrance when he got up and what it does to him as he gets up himself. Killua's warmth turns into a chill, his eyebrows furrowing, his ears flattening. "But a human did spot me. They shot at me."

"He must have gotten back to the city-"

"But Hisoka killed him-"

"Hisoka?" Killua whips his head over at Gon, his eyebrows raising in suspicion. "Why were you with Hisoka in the forest?" Killua licks his lips. He didn't taste anyone else on Gon, he would have smelled something if Hisoka did anything to him. Killua gets his boxers and pants on, growling when his erection is restrained but he hopes it just goes away.

"It's a long story." Gon's eyebrows furrow as he walks up to the door and opens it for Zushi. The other werewolf keeps his eyes on Gon's face. "But pretty much he was trying to black mail me to kiss him and to do stuff with him. I ended up snapping and attacking him and because of that a human spotted me."

"He tried to black mail you to do things with him?" Killua's expression gets dark, anger gripping him as he grinds his teeth. "How did he find out?" Killua's eyes narrow. "Fucking Illumi. He told him didn't he?"

"I think they're working together." Gon looks at Killua. "Illumi and Hisoka surrounded me in the forest. Illumi was the first to black mail me. He told me about how Alluka can grant wishes and that he wanted me to wish for him to not feel burning anymore or he would alert the city."

"Please tell me you agreed to that?" Killua lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, biting his lip, his body trembling when he thinks of Illumi and Hisoka cornering Gon. Of course that's what Illumi would want him to do. He's been trying to think of a way to get rid of the effects of his wish for years so he could get closer to them. Illumi tried to use Gon against him and he wouldn't care that Gon could die if he didn't do it.

"I did agree to do it only because I got worried about Zushi. I regretted it after he left. I felt like I was just obeying and I really did feel like a cornered..." Gon trails off, shaking his head. "Illumi thinks i'm going to do the wish. I don't want to have to do it, I don't like being made to do something."

"If my brother thinks you're going to do it that's better then you telling him no. He would have told the city and it would have been really bad." Killua tries to calm himself down. "Gon I can't let you make that wish though. Doing so would put Alluka in danger. The reason why he wants you to wish for that is because I made a wish long ago that it would burn him like crazy to get near me or my sister to protect us."

"I knew he wanted me to do something bad!" Gon's ears flatten and he growls, baring his teeth.

"Let's focus on the problem at hand first." Zushi's tail flicks, his eyebrows furrowing. " There must have been a witness or the city wouldn't have gone into alert. Someone else must have saw you Gon and they've alerted the city."

"Shit." Killua curses when he hears the siren. "Did they see who you were? Or do they just think it's a werewolf loose?" Killua bites his lip before he blinks. "Where's Alluka?"

"I'm right here brother." Alluka speaks, she sounds like she's around the corner. "Zushi wanted me to stay back."

That's probably for the best. Killua looks at Gon's naked form before looking at Zushi's grim face. "Alright. We're getting out of here Gon."

"Huh?" Gon looks over at Killua like he just said lets jump out of the window. "Where are we going to go?"

"We're leaving the city. It's too dangerous for you here-"

"But I have to help Kurapika-" Gon starts.

"Are you serious right now? The city is on alert. What if the spiders already know it's you? They'll be after you. You can't help him now-"

"We don't know that the spiders know it's me! We don't know if they know it's me who's the werewolf-" Gon's eyebrows furrow in defiance, he grips his fists. He's cut off by a knocking on the door downstairs. Everyone gets quiet, looking at each other.

"...I'll answer it." Killua hides his ears and tail and walks out of the room. He stops and looks back at Gon who hides his ears and tail, Zushi doing the same. "You stay here. Get in the bed and don't come out you understand me? Zushi you stay in here with Gon."

"Where's Wing, Zushi?" Gon frowns looking at Zushi when he sees how the other male is frowning deeply, getting pale.

"H-He told me he was going out tonight to do some work in the city-"

"Get in the room." Killua snarls when the knocking becomes more persistent. He pushes Zushi in the room before closing the door. He looks over at his sister who is trembling, looking so frighten, not for herself. Killua knows the feeling. "Come on..." Killua takes a deep breath as he grabs his sister's hand and leads them downstairs just in time for the door to the motel to be knocked down. Killua feels his stomach twist when he sees the large beast with a collar, a werewolf with those crazed eyes that Killua is accustomed to. Next to the werewolf are a couple of humans, their faces stone, dressed in uniforms.

"Can I help you?" Killua gets in front of his sister, raising his eyebrow at these men.

"A werewolf is loose in the city and we're searching for it. It's killed 30 people already." The man's face is stone. "Our dog sniffed something out over here."

Killua tries to stop his face from getting pale even though he feels his blood turn cold. He knows Gon didn't kill anyone. There was no flesh in his teeth, no blood. Is there another werewolf loose? The real issue here is that this werewolf sniffed Zushi and Gon out. They're in danger.

"Really? That's strange." Killua frowns, pulling a face like he's scared, hugging his sister close to his body. "As far as I know it's just me and my sister here."

"Don't I know you?" One of the men furrows his eyebrows. "you look familiar..."

"So do you but i'm not too sure." Killua licks his lips, knowing what he's going to have to do to protect his mate and Zushi.

"We're going to be taking a look around. Stay down here." The other man grunts as the werewolf starts sniffing around. Killua's heart clenches in alarm when the werewolf starts to walk up stairs. Killua's fingers twitch, and he can feel Alluka tense behind him. Killua silently follows behind them, being so quiet that they don't even notice. Just as Killua feared, the werewolf starts to bark at the room that Gon and Zushi are in.

One of the humans breaks down the door and just as he does this, Killua makes his move. Gliding over to the two, his claws coming out and in one swift movement, he slices both their heads off, their blood squirting out of their bodies, covering the walls while their heads roll down the hall.

The werewolf whimpers in alarm as those strange eyes lock with Killua's black ones. Instead of fighting, the wolf runs off, jumping out of the window down the hall and running loose. Now they have another one to deal with. Killua hopes they kill that werewolf and leave Gon and Zushi alone.

"Killua." Gon is sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as he stares at the two bodies and Killua standing in the middle of them.

"They were going to find you out." Killua bites his lip as he walks in with Alluka who was following behind her brother quietly. She runs over to Zushi and hugs him tightly, showing the worry she had the whole time. "I don't think they're looking for Gon. These people are saying a werewolf has already killed 30 people. Gon hasn't killed anyone."

"Another werewolf?" Gon frowns, those amber eyes getting duller. "One of the ones the humans messed up got loose huh?"

"Now the whole city is alert trying to sniff out any werewolf they can." Zushi swallows. "M-Master Wing is out there! He's in danger. I have to go to find him-

"It's too dangerous for you to leave." Killua steps up when his sister was about to say something. "You and Gon can't leave this spot. I can keep killing the humans that come around here, I can keep you unknown that way but if you leave and start walking around, they'll be witnessess and we can't have that. They don't know you and Gon are werewolves. We want to keep it that way."

"I need to find Wing. If we'll be in danger then so will he!" Zushi's brown orbs start to shake, panic taking over those once stable orbs. "I-I can't lose him. He's the only family I have. I need to go out to find him."

"Z-Zushi..." Alluka frowns up at her mate, Zushi looking at her before he looks away.

"I need to." Zushi says firmer. "I will go alone. You do not need to come with me-"

" i'll go with you." Gon nods his head, smiling at Zsuhi who looks at him with wide eyes. " We're a pack Zushi, Wing too! I'll help you. I still can't help to feel like this is my fault in some way even if they're after another werewolf."

"No Gon." Killua feels his heart clench and he takes a step closer. "You can't do this. It's too risky-"

"It will be fine as long as we stay away from the other werewolves, we can use the night time to our advantage. Humans can't see like us." Gon tries. "I'm going to go and help Zushi. We need to help Wing. We'll be able to sniff him out."

"Damn it...it's one thing after another..." Killua grips his fist. He glances at Alluka and is about to say something when she beats him to it.

"I'll help too Zushi." Alluka gives him this look of determination that Zushi looks at with wide eyes. "I t-think I can make a potion to mask your scents! It should work...or maybe I could just cast a spell or brother could wish..." Alluka looks over at Killua who sighs.

"Well, it looks like we're all in. I can't let you go off by yourself. Whatever crazy plan you have, I better be a part of." Killua locks eyes with Gon who is looking at him with those amber orbs lighting up. "...You're mine now so...we do this as a team."

"Right." Gon smiles and his eyes soften and gets Killua's heart to beat faster. He wishes Gon wasn't so stubborn and they could just stay here but he's not. Zushi isn't either. So if he can't beat them, he has to join them. He's not going to let anything happen to Gon. Alluka cares about Zushi so...Killua isn't going to let anything happen to him either. These three standing before him have become their new family.

"Do you have any extra clothes for him Zushi?" Killua tries not to look at all the marks he placed on Gon's body. He would get too hot.

"Yes I do."

"Get him dressed and Sis..." Killua looks at his sister. "Do you think you could do that spell?"

She nods her head slowly, fiddling with her dress. "I can." Alluka bites her lip as Gon and Zushi leave the room to get Gon dressed. "Do you think we should ask Something for help?"

"You know if we summon her now it will be harder to gain control. You may start asking requests of Gon or Zushi." Killua frowns.

"I know..." Alluka takes a deep breath. "I just hope I can do it..."

"You're a great witch sis. You can do it." Killua puts his hands on her shoulder, giving her this firm look. "Zushi and Gon need you Alluka."

Alluka flushes, her heart swelling as she nods quickly. It's the first time, someone needs her and not Something. They're counting on her as a witch, not Something as a genie. She can help the boy she's fallen for. She wants to do more for him. If Wing is Zushi's family, Alluka wants to save him too.

"I'll do my best." Alluka looks at her brother with a fire, Killua can't help to widen his eyes before he smiles.

Gon and Zushi come back in the room, Gon wearing some jeans and a blue shirt that's a little too small for him but it will have to do. The clothing doesn't cover that huge hickey on his neck though and Killua has to stop the urge to just lick it. There's a silent pride in the back of his mind but he stays focus on the task at hand.

"I'll cast the spell now." Alluka takes a deep breath as she walks up to Zushi and Gon. She closes her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Everyone watches as Alluka glows lightly, her hair floating in the air before she grabs Zushi's hand and Gon's. She opens her eyes, her blue eyes have a ting of purple to them now. "There. Killua can you smell us at all?"

"No. I noticed it as soon as you touched them. Will this stop the werewolves from being able to sniff them out?"

"Yes. As long as they are holding my hand they won't be able to sniff them out. It will be like they aren't here at all." Alluka moves so she's between them, grabbing their hands to make it more comfortable.

"That's amazing Alluka." Zushi smiles at his Mate to be.

"Now we'll be able to find Wing with no problem." Gon beams. "Alluka is super cool!"

"I-It's nothing really." Alluka flushes but there's a small smile on her face. Something shy and happy.

Killua smiles at his sister only to frown when he remembers what they're about to do. Even with the spell, there's a lot that can go wrong. If Gon or Zushi let go of his sister's hand at all, they'll be in trouble.

"Let's head out. I feel like Wing needs me."Zushi rubs his thumb against Alluka's hand.

"Alright." Killua locks eyes with Gon. Those amber orbs are burning with a fire. Killua's eyes soften, his own fire burning, a fire to protect. Gon is his mate and he won't let it end here. Gon has given him happiness. He won't let these humans destroy Gon, they have no right. He was wrong about werewolves, the world was wrong about them. Killua will spend the rest of his life fighting with and protecting a werewolf. He will stay by a werewolf's side, taking care of him, loving him and holding him. Killua won't let this end badly for Gon.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **That didn't take me too long! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the support and the views! See ya next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Most of the humans have locked themselves into their homes." Killua comments as the four walk out of the motel, his blue eyes taking in as much light as possible as he looks to the right and left. There's no one in sight but he can hear foots steps coming from the right. "The ones that are out are the ones we have to be careful with." Killua glances back at Gon who walks out of the motel holding hands with his sister, those amber orbs doing the same thing Killua was just doing, his nose twitching as he sniffs.

"Which way is Wing?" Alluka looks at Zushi who has his eyes closed and is breathing in the air. His eyebrows furrow.

"A lot of the scents are mixed." Gon frowns, looking at Killua. "I can't pick out Wing. There are other werewolves out and it's making sniffing Wing out hard." Gon looks at Zushi. "Can you smell him?"

"Yeah...I think..." Zushi opens his eyes before looking to the right. "I think we should go right."

"That's where I hear the most humans." Killua states, watching as Zushi's eyebrows furrow in worry.

"We'll get Wing, Zushi." Gon beams as they start to walk with Alluka, the young girl gripping their hands tightly, her blue eyes are still firm but there's a worry, a fear there as they get deeper into the city, closer to the humans that are trying to sniff them out.

Zushi nods his head slowly, and when Alluka gives him a nod and a smile, Zushi seems to calm down. He closes his eyes and keeps sniffing the air.

Killua moves so he's next to Gon,wanting to be closer to his mate, that feeling burning in his stomach. The will to protect and to keep his love safe. The animal, the demon, has been released. All the emotions he was trying to hold back all this time are all out in the open. Killua glances at Gon from the corner of his eye, seeing those amber eyes burning with that determination. There's no doom or worry in his expression. Just this fire. It's like Gon is sure everything is going to turn out okay, like he knows it is.

Looking into those eyes, Killua thinks that maybe it will be. At least he wants to think that but he can't help to doubt, can't help to be paranoid. There's something bad just waiting around the corner. Gon catches Killua looking at him. He blinks and turns his head to lock eyes with Killua. He smiles then, those amber eyes getting brighter and to Killua, it's like the sun itself is smiling at him. Killua finds his cheeks flushing as he looks forward quickly. Focus. There's a mission. Have to find Wing.

It doesn't help that Killua got a glimpse of that large hickey on Gon's neck and that just sent a fire through him. He licks his lips, feeling the urge to bite into Gon's ear and finally place his gold ring on him. But he can't do it here. His family can't know or Gon will have more issues. He doesn't need anymore of those.

Killua stiffens when he can hear the foot steps closer. They're about to see some humans. So far they've been walking in the empty road without any problems but as they keep heading towards town square, he can hear mumbling of the humans and barks. Gon and Zushi must hear it too, Zushi's shoulders are tense but he keeps his eyes close as he sniffs deeper.

"Gon, you're limping." Alluka breaks into the silence, Killua knows she's not able to hear the humans from this far away. Killua blinks, looking over at Gon to study him and indeed he is limping, just slightly.

"Yeah I'm a little sore." Gon chuckles, scratching his cheek.

"I bet you are. We could hear you two all the way down stairs." Alluka flushes herself, her words getting her brother to sputter and his face to get cherry red. "I'm surprised you can walk!-"

"Sis!" Killua gasps, wanting to hide his face from embarrassment. The werecat knows that if it wasn't for Zushi, they would have kept going. He's sure they would have gone all night long. Killua would have wrecked that room and would have gladly wrecked his mate.

"It's not that bad!" Gon reassures Alluka, his smile too large, his face is a little flushed though. Killua is amazed. The boy _can_ be bashful. "It's just my butt that hurts!" _Never mind_. Forget what Killua said.

"You're so embarrassing! Don't say something like that to my sister." Killua snarls, hitting Gon on the head getting him to whine and to look at him with those big amber orbs, looking like a kicked puppy. Killua swallows thickly. Damn his hormones and Gon's cute face. He had a little taste of Gon but it wasn't enough. Maybe tonight, or tomorrow, or some day soon, he's going to lock himself and Gon in a room, and he literally won't let Gon leave till they're both satisfied.

Killua has no idea how long they will be in that room.

"Werewolves are coming our way." Zushi opens his eyes, breaking into the awkward atmosphere between the three, from Alluka being slightly flustered while Killua fights the urge to just crush his lips with Gon's when he pouts at him.

"Yeah I can hear their nails walking against the road." Gon nods when his face gets back to being serious. Killua grips his fist, knowing they're about to come into contact with the first wave of humans.

"Is Wing around here?" Killua glances over at Zushi who is staring forward with a blank look on his face.

"Yes, I can smell him. If we keep going straight, we will find him." Zushi licks his lips. "He hasn't turned. Maybe Master found a place to hide?"

"Maybe he did." Alluka tries to reassure, squeezing Zushi's hand. The boy rubs his thumb against her hand, a way to show his appreciation.

Killua stays close to Gon as a group of humans with two werewolves come into view down the road. They're pretty much in the town square now.

"Hey kids, you can't be out right now. The city has gone on alert. Werewolves are running loose." a human in a uniform says to them once they've within talking range. The werewolves on chains sniff the air near Zushi and Gon but they don't bark or growl.

"We'll be going in soon. We need to find a friend of ours that's still out." Killua speaks, looking at these men innocently.

"Your friend is most likely dead if he's been out towards the city." The man nods his head towards the way they were heading. "A werewolf got loose and we have no idea how. It started in the city and then ran into the forest. We've been trying to catch the damn thing but we've seen more than the first werewolf spotted. Our group has already killed one."

Gon's expression doesn't change. Zushi stares at these men blankly. It's Killua who speaks. "We're sure our friend is fine. We're going to find him." Killua pushes pass these men, making sure his sister can walk with Zushi and Gon, watching these men closely.

"It's your funeral. I'm telling you, you don't want to go that way. It's bad. Don't say I didn't warn you kid." One of the men grunts but the four aren't listening. As they get deeper into the city, they can really see the damage that has been done. Windows to shops are broken, a stop light is bent, the road is cracked, there's a car turned over and on fire. Blood stains the road, there's a lot of humans out picking up the pieces of their fallen. A werewolf was here and it ripped all these people a part easily.

"A few werewolves have escaped?" Gon's eyebrows furrow as he looks at all the damage and all the blood.

"It happens." Killua reaches over to grab Gon's hand, giving him a squeeze when his mate frowns. He doesn't really know what to say. "The humans are reckless with your kind."

"I know." Gon glares lightly only for it to fall when they pass a woman who is holding what looks to be the remains of a child, she rocks back and forth, whispering things to the dead child as she pets the matted blonde hair that's soaked with blood. She's lost it, Gon can see it in the way those blue eyes of hers shake.

"This is bad." Zushi breathes out as he takes in all the human bodies, and the damage. He grinds his teeth before he growls lowly to himself. "The humans will retaliate for this. It's getting to the point they're just thinking about getting rid of us."

"But this isn't your fault! You and Gon aren't the ones who did this!" Alluka frowns deeply, squeezing both of their hands.

"The humans don't care. They see what I saw before I knew Gon." Killua shakes his head, feeling a growl back in his throat. He won't let the humans lay a finger on his Gon.

"...Is Wing close?" Gon changes the subject looking over at Zushi. Killua frowns slightly. He wonders how Gon is feeling right now. Gon's upset. Killua knows he's upset over the human's deaths but he's upset for his kind as well. This must be hard for him. Killua feels that anger flare up and he has to quell it. For now.

"...Yes." Zushi's eyebrows furrow as he comes to a stop. They're standing in the middle of the road, a carcass of a human that had his face scratched off is next to Killua's feet. It doesn't bother the assassin one bit. Killua feels as if they all deserved this. They're the reason the werewolves are bat shit crazy. This is what they deserve. This is what happens when you strip a being of their humanity.

Everyone stops with Zushi, Gon tilting his head as he looks forward like Zushi is, trying to see what he's seeing. Gon's eyes squint and they widen, his heart beating faster, recognizing that scent now that they're closer and recognizing what the lump on the ground is in the distance.

"Wing!" Zushi lets go of Alluka's hand and takes off running towards Wing who is laying on the road in the distance, unmoving.

"Zushi wait! The spell!" Alluka panics as she feels her spell on Zushi break, nothing is stopping the werewolves from sniffing him out. Gon starts to take off running, gripping Alluka's hand tightly, pulling her along. Killua stays right by Gon's side, something twisting in his gut. It's one of those feelings he's gotten before. That feeling when you think you've overlooked something, when you're in trouble. Killua feels like they've walked into a trap.

"Master!" Zushi falls to his knees beside the man, turning him on his back so they can look at his face and his possible injuries.

"Z-Zushi." Wing coughs, blood at the corner of his mouth. He's covering a wound on his stomach, his white shirt soaked with his blood. Gon knows as soon as he sees it. Wing has been shot.

"M-Master no! Don't t-tell me..." Zushi stares down at the wound, his brown orbs shaking, his shoulders getting stiff.

"It's not...silver." Wing breathes out, getting everyone to sigh in relief. "I'm glad you're okay Zushi...Gon. I caused this and I...you could haven been hunted down and..." Wing closes his eyes tightly.

"Let's get him out of here." Killua watches as Zushi picks up the older man, taking care not to hurt his wound in his stomach. "Let's all get out of here before something happens. We can talk about what went down when we're safely away-" Killua is interrupted by a growl. Everyone looks to the side, spotting a large white werewolf with red eyes. It's growling loudly, those red eyes unstable, the teeth baring have flesh stuck between them. This must have been one of the crazed werewolves that escaped. It has no humans with it.

"Killua, please get master Wing away from here! Take Alluka too. Use that power of yours!" Zushi shouts when the white werewolf starts to run towards them. Killua's eyes shake, his heart getting caught in his throat. Wing is badly injured. Killua can't fight a wolf like that without exposing himself. This one is different from the others, _it's stronger._ Killua can sense it. He needs to get everyone out of here. He doesn't want to leave Gon here. He can only carry two people though-

"Killua! Take Alluka and Wing!" Gon turns his head, giving him this firm look, those amber eyes burning. Killua's lips tremble.

"Fuck." Killua quickly grabs Wing and Alluka, in a flash he's gone, running as fast as he can. Gon watches him for a moment before turning his attention back on the werewolf, getting in a stance.

"She wants to kill us." Gon's amber eyes burn with a fire as he grips his fists. If they're not careful, this wolf could get a good hold of them with her teeth and it would be over. Gon could change to be a match for her, but not when he's in the city and humans are watching, trembling in fear.

"Don't let her bite you Gon!" Zushi and Gon jump away from the werewolf, dodging those dangerous teeth and claws. Gon hears the gun the shot and he sees blood splat into the air, his amber eyes widen and his mouth opens in his shout of alarm.

"Zushi!" Gon screams as he watches Zushi land, holding his shoulder that is bleeding profusely. The bullet getting him good, Gon didn't see the bullet go through either. Gon hears the cock of the gun and he glares darkly at who shot his friend, this anger, this rage building.

"G-Gon it's okay...Not silver." Zushi speaks quickly when he sees that look in Gon's eyes...He was about to turn. The white wolf has stopped chasing them for the moment, watching them with those red eyes, her tail swinging.

"Why did you shoot him?!" Gon snarls at the human who is standing with a large gun in his hands. This man chuckles to himself, his green eyes trembling as they move this way and that, his grin is too wide for his face.

"Why not shoot him is the question!" This man hums, walking closer as he reloads his gun. Zushi glares at his man, walking closer so he's next to Gon but keeping an eye on the werewolf that is sitting behind them. "This city is mine. I can shoot anyone I want! I'm the king! Me and Snowflake here, we're taking it." The man chuckles, he's wearing a white suit, his black hair disregarded. The way he smiles seems unnatural for his face like his lips were stretched and now he can no longer smile right.

"Uh..." Zushi closes his eyes for a moment, pain furrowing his brows as he keeps his hand over his shoulder trying to stop the blood that is leaking through his fingers. He glares darkly at this man, the rage contained in those brown eyes from his agony. "This man is insane, Gon." Zushi whispers harshly, watching the chuckling human carefully. "I have a feeling he's the one who shot Wing."

"Snowflake?" Gon questions, glancing back at the white werewolf who has sat down, her tail beating against the road. There is an unstable look in her eyes but it's not like the werewolf Gon had to kill. She is watching the human, waiting for his command. She is controlled. She isn't going off destroying whatever, she waits for the human to tell her it's okay. She's well taken care of too. A good size and impressive strength.

"Yes Snowflake! My pride and joy! She's all I have left! Can you believe that?" The man busts out laughing but the more he laughs, the more it sounds like sobs. He suddenly shoots at a man who was crying out in angst over a woman who had been split from top to bottom. He shoots him in the chest, the man letting out a choked sound, his blood spurting out, a hole visible in his body as he falls over the woman and stills.

"Stop that!" Gon takes a step forward towards this man, baring his teeth. He hears the female werewolf growl behind him.

"Gon careful." Zushi turns his attention on the white werewolf, growling lowly, getting the werewolf to bare her teeth. "Get any closer and I'm sure she'll attack."

"Why are you shooting people like this? These humans are mourning their dead! Why are you doing this?" Gon doesn't step down but he doesn't take a step closer.

"You shut the hell up!" The man's smile twitches, he roars, spit flying. "I can do whatever I want! This world it takes and takes and takes, so why the hell can't I take?! Huh? Can you tell me that? I've done all that I should but look what happened to me! Where's my sympathy? I, a successful business man, father of three, who has worked for everything that I have...Have nothing but this werewolf. That's all I have now. Why should I lose everything? I deserve this city. I've been kissing ass all my life, well not anymore!" The man chuckles as he aims the gun, pointing it towards Gon's head, those amber eyes don't back down and the fire doesn't dull.

"Gon-" Zushi starts to shuffle forward only to be stopped by the white werewolf making a warning growl.

"Move and my Snowflake will use you as her new chew toy." The man hums, still pointing the gun at Gon.

Gon grips his fist. There's nothing they can do in their human forms but if they turn, all these humans that are watching that are still alive will see it. Gon can hear more humans coming too and can smell more werwolves coming. They're coming to stop this man. This is the werewolf that's been killing people. This is the man who's been killing people, the reason why the city went on high alert.

Gon doesn't know what has happened to this human but he knows this human has lost it. He's using the werewolf to assist in his killing spree.

"Eenie meanie miney moe~" The man sings as he moves the gun from Zushi to Gon. "Catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers let him go...eenie meanie miney-" The man stops, his grin too large as the gun falls back on Gon. "Moe."

Gon gets ready to dodge the bullet. He can hear the humans around them sobbing or crying out in pain. There's more bodies to his right that he hasn't seen. This human has been going around killing a lot of people.

Before Gon can move, before the man can push in the trigger, Gon blinks. And then there's Killua standing behind the man, grabbing his head and twisting it right off like it was nothing. Gon was so focused that he didn't notice the light coming towards them. The head flies to the side, the man's smile still on his face, frozen there in death now. Unstable and disturbed.

"Gon, Zushi, we're getting out of here." Killua runs over to them just as the werewolf howls, charging towards the werecat. Gon finds himself growling, his eyes turning black from the threat to his mate and just when he thinks he might turn, Killua moves away from the werewolf, the female moving pass Killua to run next to the the dead human.

Gon's eyes widen as the white wolf...turns into a girl that looks about his age. She weeps as she holds the headless human against her bare body. Gon frowns as he watches this. This werewolf can turn back into a human, she hasn't lost her humanity. The tears falling down her face and the whimpers and screams escaping her lips could tell anyone that much. But as Gon looks at her, he sees it. He's sure Zushi sees it too.

That wail, the way she's holding the dead human, her white ears flatten on top of her head, her white tail bristling...This human was her mate. Gon feels something pull inside him and his stomach sinks.

"Come on, lets go before she goes crazy on us." Killua grabs Gon's hand, frowning when he sees the look on Gon's face. "...She's another one like you guys right?" Killua calms slightly, looking back at the albino werewolf that hasn't stopped crying. "I had to kill him. He was going to shoot you." He growls.

"Yeah..."Gon grips Killua's hand tighter, his mate rubbing his thumb against Gon's hand. Gon doesn't know what to say. There's so much blood. He wasn't expecting this.

"I know her." Zushi's quiet voice gets Killua and Gon to look at him. His face is pale, due to blood lost or from the shock of what he's seeing, Gon couldn't tell you. His brown orbs are constricted, unstable. "S-She was saved around the same time I was f-from Wing. She was saved before me, Wing had her for six months before he saved me. She came from a similar situation as mine. I thought she smelled familiar but it's been so long...we were all together for a year, I had declared her my sister and we became a family and I..." Zushi swallows thickly. He's speaking rapidly. Zushi takes a step closer, gripping onto his shoulder that hurts, his eyes water. "Eira?"

The weeping werewolf's ears twitch at that name. Slowly the girl turns her head, those red eyes look like pools of flames from her tears, her small body trembling. The tears keep falling but she's staring at Zushi intently, her long white hair covering up her breasts that would have been exposed for all to see.

"Eira it's me, Zushi. Your brother...Don't you remember?" Zushi watches as those red eyes light up in recognition, something changing in the girl that Gon was worried was broke. "What...What happened to you? I thought you died! You ran off from me in that forest when we were playing...and you never came back. Wing and I searched everywhere for you!" Zushi is crying now, the controlled man can't keep these feelings on lock as he keeps moving closer to the other werewolf. Gon can hear the emotion, he can feel it and it gets his heart to clench and he finds himself walking closer to this girl covered in blood, still crying over her fallen human mate. Killua doesn't say anything. There's a restlessness in the way those blue eyes glance between the girl and Zushi but he doesn't speak.

"Z-Zushi?" The girl's eyes light up, those tears falling more but there's a spark of hope, of happiness. "I...I didn't think I would see you again! It's been so difficult, i've missed you so much! For awhile I forgot that you even existed!...can you believe it?" Eira's shoulders shake, still holding that body of the dead human.

"Eria let go of the human. He's dead. Lets get you cleaned up. We'll get you some where safe." Zushi straightens himself out, seeming to regain himself as he holds out his arm.

"Hurry up, we need to go. I understand this is something really huge right now but if we don't move the humans will be on our asses. I can only carry two of you at the same time-" Killua starts.

"Take Eira and Gon. Then come get me. I'll be fine." Zushi says firmly.

"But Zushi-" Gon starts to protest.

"I'm taking you first Gon." Killua cuts him off. "I don't want you out here anymore." There's that tremble of his blue eyes as he tightens his grip on Gon's hand. That protective aura around him, surrounding Gon and he breathes in that dominating smell. Gon can feel himself reacting to it but He doesn't want to give in. Zushi is the one bleeding and damaged. He would feel much better if Zushi was safe before him.

"Zushi is hurt! Take him! I can move faster than him. It will only take you a second to run here and back. Alluka is probably worried sick about Zushi and so is Wing." Gon tries to explain but when Killua opens his mouth to tell him no, Gon growls at him. "Killua take Zushi and Eira and get them out of here."

Killua closes his mouth. He hisses at Gon, those blue eyes narrowing and his grip tightening to the point it hurts Gon's hand but Gon doesn't lesson his stare. "Do it for me Killua." Killua opens his mouth again before grinding his teeth.

"Come the fuck on." Killua growls at Zushi as he picks Zushi up before marching over to Eira who trembles, baring her teeth at Killua and snarling weakly.

"It's okay Eria." Zushi wiggles out of Killua's hold. "This will only take a minute Killua." Zushi nods his head before he looks down at Eira who is regarding Killua with suspicion. "He's a friend of ours. He'll take you to Wing-"

"Daddy?" Eira lets out a sob, her red eyes lighting up so much that she loosens her hold on the dead human. "Daddy Wing? I-I can see him again!" Her lips twitch into a smile and Gon wonders when was the last time her lips had done that. Her ears flatten when she looks down at her human, her lips turning in a frown. "But...But master-"

"He's dead. Wing is still alive and he's injured. He would love to see you again and I'm sure that pretty face would brighten up his day. We've both missed you terribly." Zushi smiles gently when Eira looks at him with wide eyes. She lets go of the dead man, her small frame still shaking as she turns to completely face Zushi and she smiles again.

"I-I've missed you too. I want to see Wing. I wonder if he can still...pick me up and swing me around like he use to."

"I'm sure he can. He's not that old." Zushi smiles softly when Eira lets out a quiet laugh. "Lets go home." He holds out his hand.

Eira stares at his hand for a moment. She looks back at the human before she smiles at Zushi. "Let's go home-" She puts her hand in Zushi's.

There's a gun shot.

It's like what Gon sees next is in slow motion. The bullet goes right through Eira's skull, breaking the bone, the brain spilling out from the open side. The hand that was about to grab Zushi's falls limply as her body falls to the ground and stills.

"Eria!" Zushi screams,grabbing a hold of the limp body. Killua whips his head in the direction of the gun shot, Gon doing the same, his heart beating slowly and his blood feels like it's chilled. His face is pale and he can hear his heart in his ears. That feeling building again, the feeling of just losing it. Gon is teetering on the edge of a certain madness.

Gon starts to march forward when he sees who's done this, who's killed Eira, his eyes turning black only for Killua to grab his arm, holding him back. Gon growls at him only to get Killua to hiss a warning, those blue eyes are dark as well, his pupils long and slanted. That protective aura Gon had felt before is nothing compared to this.

"Why such a look Kil?" Illumi tilts his head, holding the pistol in his hand, those black eyes holding nothing as he stares at the scene in front of him. "I'm only getting rid of the pests. Isn't that right? I believe those were your words on your second mission in killing these beasts."

"This had nothing to do with you!" Killua's voice trembles. "The werewolves are dealt with by the city-"

"What does it matter to you, Kil?" Illumi's black eyes shine with something. "What's with this expression? You're not actually upset about the beast's death. Just like you won't be upset when they all die." Illumi's black eyes lock with Gon's. Those eyes slide down and his lips twitch. There's some kind of expression. The closest thing to an expression that Gon has seen on this man.

"We're getting out of here!" Killua grinds his teeth as he throws Gon over his shoulder before running over to Zushi, picking the other male and Eira's body with him when he wouldn't let go of it.

"Gon...Do as I say." Illumi holds out his hand, making it into the shape of a gun with his fingers, those black eyes showing his hidden insanity for a moment. "Or it will be you next. They'll starve and beat you. They'll skin you for your fur, they'll eat your flesh. They'll turn you into a dog that will sit on command and beg for food."

Gon feels his anger peak at Illumi's words but what gets him to blink is the tight grip Killua has on him. He's trembling. Killua is. There was a certain fear with Illumi around, something silent but obvious but now there's this deep anger, this fire warming his body and turning his eyes almost black. The air around them becomes thick and in that moment, Killua exposes those deep feelings for Gon in his rage. The way he stances and the resolve there that he's exposed for all to see. The fear Killua has for Illumi being over come by the love Killua has for Gon and the need to protect his mate.

Illumi blinks slowly and in that moment, it seems like Killua snaps out of it. His eyes flash with realization, muttering a 'shit' under his breath and before Gon can say anything else, Killua takes off with all of them.

Illumi watches as the four disappear in a flash, leaving him alone with what's left of this section of this city. Illumi blinks slowly, standing as still as a statue, not moving when the humans in uniforms come. They question where the werewolf went, Illumi doesn't answer. After awhile the humans start to help the other injured humans, starting the clean up process.

"That was fun." Hisoka comes up behind Illumi, hugging him from behind. He grins only for him to raise his eyebrow at Illumi when he doesn't push him off. He stays still. "Ohh what is this? Have you finally accepted us?" Hisoka purrs, stroking Illumi's long hair.

"Things have changed." Illumi mumbles to himself, Hisoka not letting go of the other male. "Gon must die."

"Come again?" Hisoka pulls away from Illumi, his lips turning in an unamused frown.

"Things have changed." Illumi repeats, his expression not changing. " It was one thing smelling Kil's scent all over the boy but it was another seeing that look. I should have killed Gon a long time ago." Illumi looks at Hisoka slowly. "I'm going to kill him. It's one thing you having sex with that beast but Kil...No. He must die. If you get in my way I'll kill you too."

Hisoka's lips slowly turn up into a crooked smile.

"I think the two are adorable together. Not as cute as me and Gon but oh well~" Hisoka chuckles when Illumi gives him this dark look, Hisoka is rejoicing in making Illumi give such an expression. "You're going to have to kill me Love, I wonder if you can."

The smell of blood and lingering sex is in the air while Illumi stares at him with those empty eyes that aren't so empty anymore.

Hisoka is having the time of his life.

* * *

Killua busts into that old motel letting everyone go, Zushi is still holding Eira's body close to his and he sinks to the floor when Killua puts him down. Gon just stands there watching Zushi before he looks over at Killua who locks the motel door quickly, going over to find something to bar the door with. He's breathing heavily and when he turns to look at Gon, those blue eyes are shaking and his face is even paler than usual.

"Alright I don't care what you say. We have got to get the fuck out of here. Tonight. We're going to make sure Wing and Zushi are alright and then we're all just going to leave. There's no doubt in my mind Illumi will tell the city now."

"Killua i've told you I can't leave-" Gon starts.

"Forget about the fucking spiders! Illumi knows okay? He knows what we are, I was being too protective of you and I let it slip and he saw it. He was fucking saying those things about you and it _slipped._ He knows we're mates. You can't stay here anymore-"

"I don't care if Illumi knows about us. I'm not going to hide away because of Illumi! If you're worried about him telling the city then-"

"Lets kill him." Zushi growls lowly, his ears and tail coming out, those brown eyes changing black. Gon feels his own heart beat faster and his blood boiling. "He killed Eira!-"

"Lets be realistic here! Trying to kill my brother will result in us losing people. I know you want revenge for Eira but this isn't the place for it." Killua starts to reason, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees that fire in both the werewolves' eyes. "We got to get out of here-"

"Zushi?" Everyone stops to look over at Alluka who is frowning deeply when she sees Zushi's injured shoulder and the dead body he's clinging too. Her face is pale as she rushes towards him. "Are you okay? Y-You got shot!What happened? Who's-"

Zushi's rage dulls down till those brown orbs get watery. He lets go of Eira's body to wrap his arms around Alluka, holding her tightly. Zushi is whispering something rapidly, it's hard for Gon to make out but Alluka must be able to understand him because her eyes widen and she hugs him tightly, a deep frown on her own lips as she stares at Eira's lifeless body.

"Take deep breaths." Alluka says soothingly as she strokes the werewolf's head, the boy's ears and tail coming out. Zushi's ears are flatten but as Alluka hums and strokes his hair, Zushi's breathing becomes even and his grip on her loosens. Alluka can have a great effect on Zushi. Gon is almost positive that Zushi has already chosen her as his mate.

Killua narrows his eyes at the two only to shake his head. This isn't the time and place for that. This whole situation is fucked up. Killua looks over at Gon who is watching the two intently, those amber orbs glossed over in thought. "Gon..." Killua reaches over slowly, grabbing the other male's hand, interlacing their fingers. Gon blinks slowly before looking over at Killua, those amber eyes locking with blue. "We really should leave tonight. Things have gotten too complicated."

"...I know but I have to help Kurapika. If we run, we're giving all the power to Illumi-"

"And if we don't, the city could be knocking on your door and what are you going to do? You can't fight the whole city Gon. They will end up shooting you and killing you. I won't let that happen." Killua tightens his grip on Gon's hand, giving him a firm look.

Gon opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by what Zushi says next.

"Is Wing okay?" Zushi pulls away, locking eyes with Alluka. Staring at her alone as if they were the only two there.

"Yes, I wrapped up his wounds and he seems to be healing now that his ears and tail are out. He wants to talk to you. He's worried." Alluka frowns.

"Maybe Wing can explain what happened." Gon smiles over at Killua hopefully, the assassin taking note of Gon dissing their initial conversation. Killua narrows his eyes but he nods his head. They'll talk about this more later. There's a lot to deal with in the here and now.

"...I should speak with him." Zushi glances down at Eira's body, a deep frown twisting his lips as he looks away, closing his eyes. " Wing thought of her as his own. This will be hard for my master." Zushi picks Eira's limp body up before he places her gently on the couch. He takes off his shirt to cover her face with it, the bullet did a number and it's quite horrific with Eria's brains still dripping out her broken skull. That cute face is nothing but mush now. Eira wouldn't want to be seen like this.

"After we talk to Wing we can bury her properly." Gon stares at Eira's unmoving body, a solemn look on his face.

"...Yes. I've never had to do a burying but i'm sure Wing knows how and you can show me the way." Zushi touches Eira's shoulder before he grabs Alluka's hand. Gon doesn't say anything as he makes his way towards Wing's scent, hearing the sirens stop and the city finally goes silent. Killua follows after him not saying a word.

"Wing?" Gon opens a door that he smells the other male behind.

Wing lays on a bed, his shirt is off and his stomach is wrapped up. His black ears and tail are out, his tail moving a bit restlessly. When Gon walks in, Wing smiles despite the pain he's in.

"Gon you're back! You are unharmed as well, I'm glad. Is Zushi okay?" Wing's smile immediately falls.

"I'm okay Master." Zushi walks in with Alluka still working on wrapping up his arm with bandages.

"You got shot as well? Was it that man?" Wing's face goes blank but there's a silent rage in those black eyes.

"...Master that man...He had Eira-" Zushi starts.

"I know." Wing's response gets everyone to look at him. "Zushi...I never told you but I knew that Eira was alive. I couldn't tell you that I knew she was alive when I wasn't sure where she was. I didn't want to give you hope if the humans..." Wing trails off, closing his eyes. "I've been searching for her as we've been traveling. I didn't only come here to train Gon. I was able find Eira when I saw a picture of her winning a dog show. The man that shot me...He's the one who bought Eira when she was captured that one day. She was trained to be a show dog and would compete in contests to give the rich man more money which he would use on his clothing company."

"A show dog?" Both Gon and Zushi question with a frown.

"Master...If Eira has been in possession of this human this whole time, how did she still have her humanity?" Zushi swallows.

Wing's eyebrow twitches and he frowns. "...Eira went through all the training and tests and honestly she should have lost her humanity but she didn't. Why you ask? Because this man kept getting young Eira to change back into her human form and then he would...do things to her. He mated with her when she was very young and because of that he became her mate and despite everything that happen, she was able to hold on to her humanity." Wing watches Gon's and Zushi's eyes go dark. Killua shakes his head and Alluka grips her skirt.

"The reason why I know this is because this man's wife caught him while he was...mating with Eira. She told the authorities and they closed his business. His wife left him and took the kids. I picked the wrong time to try to get Eira but I just...I couldn't let her stay with him. I was worried he would hurt her because he would blame her for what happened. When I tried to approach him...asking to have Eira back, I wasn't expecting him to pull the gun on me. He ran off to grab Eira and I just...he just started killing people...He called for Eira and then they just started going around killing. I couldn't get to her." Wing locks eyes with Zushi. "Did you...were you able to get to Eira?"

"...Yes we were but...master Eira is..." Zushi swallows, a deep frown on his lips, his face pale. "She wanted to come back with us...she wanted to see you but then..." Alluka grabs his hand, her own eyes getting watery when Zushi's eyes get a red lining. "She was shot in the head. She's dead. I failed in bringing her back master." Zushi bows his head, his face blank but his shoulders are slightly shaking.

Wing is quiet for a moment. His face blank as he stares at Zushi. "...It was I who failed you Zushi. I should have been watching you two better that day, I...Do you have her body?" Wing's voice stays steady but Gon has a feeling that when he's alone, he'll let all those emotions out.

"Yes. She's in the living room." Zushi looks up, those brown orbs becoming cloudy.

"...Good. We can put her at rest...Not here. We should put her next to her parents." Wing and Zushi stare at each other a moment.

"...Will we be able to get her body over there master? It's a day plane ride and..." Zushi grips his fists. "I know the man who killed Eira. We should take care of him before we leave. He...He shot her down..." Zushi grips his fists.

"The person who killed Eira was my brother Illumi." Killua speaks up when something flashes through Wing's eyes. Killua's expression is firm, serious, steady. " He knows about how Zushi and Gon are werewolves. You all are in danger. My brother...I'm sure he knows about me and Gon. He will try to kill him. He'll try to kill all of you. I get Zushi's anger. But trying to attack Illumi will cause more trouble than good while we're in the city. Trying to fight illumi in the city is suicide for all of you." Killua looks at Gon who is staring at him, those amber eyes not losing that stubborn fire. Killua looks back at Wing who is nods his head slowly.

"Master I can't just let him get away with this-" Zushi starts-

"Zushi, think about Eira." Wing cuts him off, giving Zushi a firm look that gets him to tense. "think about Gon. You know how dangerous it is here. In this situation, Attacking Illumi could very well mean death...You said it yourself. Gon is a part of your pack, where you go, he'll go. Your fight is his. Eira wouldn't want you throwing away your life for revenges sake. If our life was solely focused on revenge Zushi...we would drive ourselves mad. We would become what the humans have made us."

"...Master..." Zushi grips his fist by his side, his shoulders are trembling and the only thing seeming to calm him down is Alluka's hand that is touching his arm.

"I know it's hard but now isn't the place for it Zushi. We should leave the city." Wing sits up, wincing from his wound. He takes a deep breath. "Gon...i'll ask you again to come with us. Zushi will not come with me unless you do."

"Yeah come on Gon. We'll leave with them." Killua looks at his mate hopefully only to frown when Gon's amber eyes shine with that defiance, that stubbornness.

"I still have a job to do-"

"Damn it Gon!" Killua grinds his teeth, turning to give Gon his full attention, his blue eyes boring into amber. "There's no telling when Illumi will attack. You can't trust Hisoka either since he was trying to black mail you and was working with my brother. Hisoka is a part of the spiders and...it's just a lost cause okay? It's dangerous-"

"I know it's dangerous." Gon's eyebrows furrow. "And I think you guys should leave-"

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere without you." Killua cuts him off right there.

"But you might get hurt. You should take Alluka and go with Wing and Zushi. I'll come once i've finished up here-"

" _I_ might get hurt?! You might die Gon! Don't you get it? You're the one in most danger of getting hurt and you're telling me to leave?!"

"It's okay if it's me, it's not okay if it's Killua." Gon stares at Killua with those firm amber eyes. He spoke those words so confidently, like it's logic.

"You're so selfish! It's not okay if it's you, not at all! If you're staying, so am I." Killua looks over at Zushi who is frowning deeply and his sister. "It's obvious Gon isn't going to stop this madness. So..." Killua thinks for a moment before he locks eyes with Zushi. "Tonight I want you both to leave. I want you to take my sister with you to bury Eira."

"But big brother I don't want to leave you guys-" Alluka frowns.

"It's too dangerous here and I trust you two with her." Killua looks at Wing before he looks at Zushi.

"...Gon I don't feel right leaving you here-" Zushi starts.

"It's okay Zushi. I'll feel better knowing all of you are gone and they can't hurt you anymore." Gon smiles. "Protect Alluka for me and give Eira a proper burying. We will meet with you once we're done here." Gon beams at Alluka who is frowning. "I won't let anything happen to Killua. I'll protect him with my life!"

"I'm not the one who needs protecting." Killua huffs but his cheeks tint.

"I know you will." Alluka smiles slightly but she's grabbing at her shirt nervously.

"...If we are moving out, we should move out now." Wing looks between everyone. " We are going to have trouble moving Eira's body. We may need to pay for a private plane."

"Should I pack clothes?" Alluka looks between everyone.

"No. We'll have to get clothes later. I think we should leave directly from this motel." Wing gets up without any help, only wincing slightly.

"The longer you stay here, the more chances something will happen." Killua watches the threes expressions closely. Zushi and Alluka don't want to leave them. But Gon isn't going to give this up. Killua can't leave him behind. He has to be with him to protect him.

"You two, go back to your apartment and please try to finish this mission as soon as possible. We will keep in touch." Wing makes a call, sighing in relief when the person answers. "Could you transfer us to the nearest air port? Thank you." He hangs up before looking at Killua. "I will make sure that young Alluka will be returned unharmed. Please make sure Gon comes back the same."

"I will." Killua walks up to his sister, giving her a big hug. He closes his eyes as his sister clings to him. They stay like this a moment before he pulls away, looking her firmly in the eyes. "Listen to Wing. Don't let Zushi or Wing out of your sights. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful big brother." Alluka grips her shirt.

"I will." Killua looks at Zushi who is standing straight, giving him this look. "Take care of her." Killua narrows his eyes in a warning but Zushi only nods his head, those brown eyes filled with a fire like Gon's but Gon's is more stronger, beautiful.

"Let's go." Gon gives Alluka and Zushi a nod, along with Wing before he walks out of the room, heading towards the exit. Killua jogs to catch up to the other male before he slows down to walk next to him. He glances at Gon from the corner of his eye as they walk out of the motel.

Gon doesn't say anything as they walk all the way back to his apartment. That's okay, Killua is thinking himself. He's already feeling worried about Alluka but he knows sending her off with Zushi was the best choice. It's gotten too dangerous for her. Killua really wishes Gon wasn't stubborn. He really wishes this wasn't a thing but it is.

"...You okay?" Killua looks over at Gon when the silence is too much for him.

"Yeah." Gon stops walking, taking a deep breath before those amber eyes lock with his. "Today has just been..." Gon shakes his head, running his fingers through his black spiky locks. "I just want to sleep." Gon yawns, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm glad Alluka, Zushi and Wing are getting out." Gon thinks for a moment. "My mission is to help Kurapika but...if Illumi tries to attack me, I won't hold back. If I have to..." Gon's eyes flash black, Killua swallowing, his skin becoming flushed by the power being displayed by his mate. "I'll kill him."

"We're going to have to if he gets in the way." Killua feels a ting of fear go through him at the thought of fighting his brother but that is becoming over powered by this other feeling as he stares at Gon and those amber eyes.

Gon nods his head as they walk up to his apartment door, knocking on the door. Killua raises his eyebrow only to blink when the door opens. Gon walks in with Killua following behind, his eyes narrowed when he spots Kurapika standing behind the door. He closes it before he wraps his arms around Gon.

"I was worried sick! Are you okay? What happened? The city was on alert for werewolves! Do they know-" Kurapika hugs Gon tightly.

"No it's okay Kurapika. They don't know it's me. The alarm was set off by another werewolf. I was able to become a part of the spiders like planned. Tomorrow they want to give me the tattoo...and i've gotten the information needed for us to bust in." Gon smiles, pulling away from Kurapika to give him reassurance.

Killua's ears that have just come out, twitch on top of his head when he sees the two male's interaction. Killua crosses his arms but doesn't say anything.

"That's such a relief, I was so worried and I-" Kurapika stops when he sniffs Gon. His eyebrows furrow before he looks at Killua who is watching him carefully. Kurapika flushes. "Oh...I-I see you too have made up."

"Yeah! Killua is my mate now!" Gon cheers, those amber eyes getting so bright as he grabs Killua's arm, pulling him closer, hugging him from the side, his ears and tail coming out, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Killua glances away, his face heating up and his chest feeling light from the pride he heard in Gon's voice and how he's looking at him. He wants to squeeze this boy to death he swears.

"I'm very happy for you two." Kurapika smiles gently, watching the two for a moment before he frowns when Killua gives him this sharp look.

"What were you doing in Gon's apartment?" Killua raises his eyebrow in suspicion. " How did you get in?-"

"Kurapika has been living with me." Gon smiles at Killua who sputters, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" Killua straightens himself out, glaring at Kurapika who smiles sheepishly. "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks." Gon smiles, still hugging his mate. "He's been hiding out from the spiders here! Kurapika has been really nice with making me food and picking out my clothes."

"If he's staying here, so am I." Killua finds himself saying, his eyebrows furrowed. He feels like a child but he can't help it. He doesn't like Kurapika, another male, being around his mate. He can feel the territorial demon and werecat inside of him bristle.

"Sure Killua!" Gon's eyes shine as he grabs a hold of Killua's hands, his face too bright, his tail a blur. "You can sleep in my bed!" He says it so excitedly that Killua feels himself flush and melt. Killua almost purrs. Sleeping in Gon's bed sounds wonderful.

"Before you two get too excited...Lets talk about our plan Gon." Kurapika locks eyes with Gon when he pulls away from Killua. The assassin's face goes back to being serious. "you were able to get into the spiders...I won't ask what you had to do-"

"I had to kill A werewolf and rip a ruby out of his stomach." Gon says, only blinking. Killua and Kurapika look at him with wide eyes. "It was okay. The werewolf was mad. There was nothing I could do for him, I tried to talk to him and I..." Gon frowns. "He was like your report Killua. He was only an animal. They took everything from him so all that was left was an animal who knew he was hungry."

"...Gon." Killua frowns, his fingers twitching. He wants to do something. He wants to comfort his mate. He's been through hell today. It was worse than he thought. Killua wraps his arms around Gon from behind, nuzzling his head. He flushes when he remembers Kurapika can see him but in this moment he doesn't care. Gon leans into the nice touch and smiles.

"I'm okay, Killua." Gon looks up at him with those amber eyes like he's the one who needs to be reassured.

"...I'm so sorry Gon. They...how awful that most have been I..." Kurapika swallows before shaking his head. "...You made it into the spiders. I don't want you getting that tattoo. Please give me all the information you have and I'll see what I can do with it."

"Well the Spider's base is in the forest behind the school. I'll be able to sniff it out now that i've been inside. It's this large building that looks like an abandoned barn. There's three ways to get into the barn. The front, the back and there's a door on the side. The door on the side is the best way to sneak in. It leads to the janitor's closet and then you go out and you're deep in the barn. There's a room next to it that's completely empty."

"I have an idea." Killua states after listening to Gon intently, still holding the smaller male against his chest. "Kurapika and I will sneak through the side entrance. We'll get into that empty room and one by one you'll lure Spiders into this room with us. We'll kill them off one by one."

"That could be one plan but what if the spiders don't want to come with Gon or he can't get them one by one?" Kurapika questions.

"If he can't do that then we sneak forward and try to kill any of the spiders that are away from the group. Gon your job will be to separate them. The more we kill off, the more likely we'll be able to fight them." Killua locks eyes with Gon who nods his head.

"What about your sister who's a part of the spiders?" Gon frowns.

"You mean Kalluto?" Killua's eyebrows furrow at this. "For your mission you don't have to kill Kalluto." Killua looks over at Kurapika. "He wasn't a part of the spiders when they killed your kind."

"...We can leave Kalluto. Our main target is Chrollo. That is who must die. Once he's gone, the spiders will be scattered." Kurapika watches as Gon yawns, closing his eyes as he leans into Killua's warmth, the assassin is pretty much keeping him up right now. "...Get some rest Gon. Maybe you should stay home from school."

"But what about class-"

"Forget that. Lets skip." Killua grins when he leans closer, licking up Gon's ear getting him to shiver. Cute. The flush in Gon's face is even cuter. "Let's skip and I'll give you one of those massages."

"Really?" Gon's eyes light up at that. Gon blinks when Killua suddenly lifts him off the ground, holding him like a baby against his chest as he walks over to Gon's room. Gon smiles over at Kurapika who is turning red. "Good night Kurapika! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Good night Gon." Kurapika smiles gently as Killua carries Gon to his room and shuts the door behind them, locking it.

"You didn't tell him about Illumi." Killua comments as he carries Gon over to the bed and lays him down gently.

"Kurapika doesn't have to know. That would only make him worry and then he'll try to get me to leave. I'm going to help Kurapika." Gon grips his fists, those amber eyes shining.

"Insanely stubborn." Killua shakes his head as he takes off Gon's shirt before buttoning his jeans. Gon helps him get the pants off and soon Gon is laying bare in his bed, looking at him with those amber eyes that make his heart beat faster. Killua touches Gon's face softly, cupping his cheek as he leans closer to that face he adores. "Does that feel better?" Killua rubs his thumb against Gon's cheek, taking note how Gon's tail hits the bed.

"Yeah it does." Gon smiles, leaning into the nice touch before those amber eyes get softer. "Ne Killua should get comfortable too." Gon tugs at Killua's shirt, getting the assassin to swallow and his body to warm. _Control yourself. Gon was limping._ Killua allows Gon to take off his shirt and to help him wiggle out of his pants so he's in nothing but his boxers.

"I'm going to turn off the light." Killua can't hide his low voice or the bugle in his boxers as he runs his hands through Gon's hair, scratching behind his ear. Gon sighs happily, his tail wagging a mile a minute. "You've had a long day..." Killua finds his other hand lightly touching Gon's toned chest before he slides his hand down those chiseled abs, stopping right before he gets to the black curly hair. He lightly touches Gon's waist line, the boy's stomach muscles tensing at the light touch.

"Kiss me Killua." Gon grabs Killua's arm, pulling the other male on top of him from his strength, those amber eyes staring right into his blue.

"Idiot let me turn off the lights first-" Killua starts only to be cut off by Gon pressing his lips against Killua's. The assassin feels a spark go down his body, his eyes widening before he slowly closes them, giving in to Gon's sinful mouth. Killua moans when Gon licks his lips, asking for entrance. Killua parts his lips and delights in Gon's tongue fighting his own. Gon has certainly gotten better at kissing and using that tongue of his. Killua's body is starting to heat up to the point his flesh feels hot to the touch, purring at feeling Gon's strong arms around his waist, holding him against his bare chest.

Gon suddenly breaks the kiss, getting Killua to follow after him, a whine escaping his lips. When Gon chuckles, Killua turns beet red. "You can get the lights now Killua."

"Brat." Killua mumbles as he gets up, trying to hide how hard he is as he walks over to the light and turns it off. Killua gets into the bed, ready to give Gon the cold shoulder for teasing him like that only for Gon to jump in his lap, hugging him tightly around the waist, his tail wagging so much.

"I'm really happy I can sleep with Killua. I'm happy I have you with me. I feel like when you're with me, everything will turn out okay." Gon looks up to smile at Killua. Killua's heart beats faster as he rubs Gon's hair before scratching behind his ear.

"Yeah..." Killua wishes he had something better to say than that. Killua positions the werewolf so Killua can lay on his back with Gon on top of his chest. Gon seems to like this because he lays his head on top of Killua's chest, letting out a sigh.

"I could sleep right here...Killua isn't soft but he feels nice. Like a nice firm mattress."

"Don't call me a mattress."

Gon giggles and Killua finds his heart fluttering. He wonders how long his heart will do that when he hears Gon's giggle. Maybe he'll always have this weakness. Maybe he'll always be this deep in love with this other man.

"But you're the best mattress in the world Killua."

"That's it. You're not sleeping on me no more-" Killua tries to pull Gon off only for him to tighten his grip on his arms to hold him in place.

"Nooo Killua don't be like that." Gon pouts at Killua, getting him to tense. "I want to sleep on you." He whines.

"Keep making a face like that Gon and I won't be able to control myself." Killua growls as he moves his hand down Gon's back, gripping his ass tightly getting him to squeak in surprise. "I'm trying to be good and give you a break..." Killua rubs Gon's ass, feeling Gon arch his back a bit, his eyes sliding shut.

"I am a little sore...maybe I could make Killua feel good with my hand?" Gon tilts his head as he reaches between them and grabs Killua's hard on through his boxers, getting him to hiss. "It's so hard! Wow Killua! You must really want me-"

"S-Shut up." Killua huffs, his face flushing but Gon's words have only made him more aroused.

"Cute...Killua is cute." Gon leans in and kisses Killua deeply, the assassin can't hold back his moan as Gon caresses his tongue with his and squeezes his erection through his boxers. "Maybe I could make you feel good with my hand like you taught me." Gon pulls away, those amber eyes shinning with that fire, with a focus.

"Mm I have a better idea Gon." Killua's body is too hot, he's too aroused right now. He needs more and with Gon taking those lips away from him to talk, Killua can only think about having those lips somewhere else. "I'm going to teach you something that will make me feel really good. Do you want to try it?"

"Yeah!" Gon's eyes light up in wonder and curiosity. "I want to make Killua feel really good! Teach me!"

Killua's cock twitches and he takes a deep breath. _Calm...stay calm. Don't try to take him, don't mark him again...control yourself_. "Good boy." Killua pets Gon's head, watching as Gon's cheeks become flushed, those amber eyes getting cloudy with his lust. _Fuck._ "Take my boxers off." Killua lifts his hips up to let Gon pulls his boxers down, he moans in delight when Gon bites his hip lightly while doing so.

"Wow Killua is so big." Gon stares at Killua's manhood shamelessly, his amber eyes getting darker as he reaches out and grabs a hold of his cock, getting the assassin to take a deep breath.

"Gon...what i'm about to teach you is different from masturbating. I want you to put my dick in your mouth, can you do that for me baby?" Killua stares at Gon with half lidded eyes, too far gone at seeing Gon's naked body and how he stares at his cock like he's hungry with those cloudy amber orbs.

"Put it in my mouth?" Gon blinks, tilting his head. " Won't my teeth hurt you?"

"No...Just mind the teeth. It will feel really good to me if you do it Gon. All you have to do is suck and lick...like you're eating a lollipop." Killua watches as Gon stares at Killua's erection for a moment, seeming to think it over before he repositions his body so he's on his stomach, between Killua's legs.

Killua groans when Gon licks his tip experimentally. Gon looks up at Killua through those damn eyelashes, those amber eyes lighting up from how flushed Killua is. Gon licks him again. Then again, and again. Soon he's licking all over his cock, no part of it is dry and it feels amazing. Gon's tongue is magical.

Killua purrs and moans, not taking his eyes off of Gon as he licks his dick attentively. Gon licks his tip again. He pauses...before he carefully engulfs the tip, sucking lightly. Killua tenses from feeling himself in Gon's mouth, the hot moist orifice making Killua shiver and his feet curl from the sensation. He wants to just thrust into Gon's mouth but he holds himself still.

Gon keeps eye contact with him as he does this, watching his facial expression. He must see something he likes because those eyes get darker as more of Killua's erection slides deeper into his mouth. Killua doesn't break eye contact, his chest heaving up and down. He moans, gripping the sheets to stop himself from thrusting.

"You're beautiful." Killua groans when Gon licks his tongue on the under side of his cock. He really is. Gon is like an angel and this angel is sucking him off. It's so hot and erotic to watch Gon do this. And it feels amazing. "You're doing good...a-ah...try to go deeper." Gon stares at him for a moment before he shoves the rest of Killua's dick down his throat, his nose touching Killua's white curly pubic hair. Killua lets out something between a scream and a squeak when Gon deep throats him unexpectedly, his toes curling.

"F-Fuck." Killua bites his knuckle and closes his eyes when Gon starts to go up to the tip only to push as far as he can down. Killua is purring like crazy and when Gon starts to pick up the pace, Killua feels like he's about to lose it. "Y-Yeah baby...You're good at this." Killua groans as he opens his mouth, seeing Gon still staring at him, those eyes half lidded, filled with lust, his tail twitching in the air. Killua watches Gon's butt that is in the air, swaying slightly before he looks back down at Gon's face, those eyes on him only and that mouth bringing him to heaven. Killua can't last much longer, not with the sight before him and Gon's hot mouth on his cock.

Killua feels Gon's teeth scrap against his sensitive head and that's all it takes to set him over the edge. "G-Gon!" Killua moans his mate's name, seeing white as he lets himself go in Gon's mouth. Killua was too caught in the feelings to warn his lover in advance, he thought he could have lasted longer but he miscalculated. Gon coughs in surprise by the hot cum spurting into his mouth and down his throat. Some drips pass his lips as he pulls away to swallow quickly, his amber eyes wide, licking his lips of the interesting taste.

As soon as Killua's high fades away he opens his eyes quickly, putting his hands on Gon's shoulders. "S-Sorry! I should have warned you." Killua looks at Gon's expression and feels himself flush. Gon looks so happy, those amber eyes bright, some cum on his chin.

"It's okay! I was making Killua feel really good. The face you made was amazing." Gon leans down and licks up the cum that had slipped pass Gon's lips onto Killua's thigh. "You taste good too! I was surprised when it came out but it was a yummy surprise! You taste sweet."

"You're the one who's amazing." Killua pulls Gon up so his chest is flushed against Killua's and he can kiss Gon softly on the lips. He can taste himself in Gon's mouth and he loves it. "I'm going to have to reward you for being so good to me." Killua hums as he scratches behind Gon's ears, listening to how Gon sighs, laying his head on Killua's chest. His tail is thumping happily and he can feel Gon's smile against his chest.

Killua places affectionate kisses on top of Gon's head, licking at the corner of his eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Gon's waist. "So good. So sexy. I love you Gon." Killua purrs. His muscles feel all loose and he just feels good. Killua has found that he can be embarrassingly affectionate during and after sex.

"Mm I love you too Killua." Gon yawns, his tail slowly starting to slow down.

"I want to make you feel good too." Killua's eyes are half lidded from being tired but he's more than ready to make his mate feel just as good and to taste him. Killua's tail wraps around Gon's leg, waiting for him to answer. Killua looks down, raising his eyebrow, only to see Gon's eyes are closed. He fell right asleep on top of him.

He was exhausted. Even though he was tired he stayed up to make sure Killua was satisfied. Killua feels his chest swell up and this feeling he has as he watches Gon sleep soundly on his chest is indescribable. He feels like he could squeal or squeeze Gon to death. How can he be so cute and hot at the same time? It shouldn't be possible.

Killua purrs loudly, he's not able to stop it as he continues to run his fingers though Gon's hair, content on just staying like this for the whole night, letting Gon sleep. Killua is going to give Gon the massage of his life when he wakes up and give him a very, very happy ending.

Killua's thoughts are all light and happy right now and he wants to keep it that way. He'll think about the dangers of tomorrow later. He'll worry later but right now, he's holding Gon in his arms and he's sleeping so nicely on his...

And in this moment, that's all that matters.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all your support!**


	21. Chapter 21

Gon's black ears perk up on top of his head, his nose wrinkling when he smells meat. Gon's amber eyes open, blinking owlishly before he stretches by putting his butt in the air, his tail going completely straight. "Mmm." Gon feels good. Not like how he woke up yesterday. Gon rubs at his eyes. "Killua?" Gon looks over to where he expects his mate to be only to find he's alone in the bed. Gon frowns, his ears moving this way and that to locate Killua.

His ears perk up when Killua comes into the room, holding a tray of yummy smelling meat. "Killua!" Gon cheers, getting out of bed to run to Killua, hugging his mate around the waist, sliding down so he's on his knees in front of him, hanging off of him.

"Whoa!" Killua stumbles from the werewolf tackling him, holding the tray steady that has a couple of glasses of orange juice.

"I got sad when you weren't next to me. I thought you left." Gon nuzzles Killua's stomach, delighting in the soft purring that just started up.

"Idiot, I'm not going to just leave you. I just went to get us this. I thought you would be hungry." Killua grumbles like he's annoyed with Gon just nuzzling his mate's tone stomach and hanging off on him like a monkey but his purring gives him away.

"Did you make it?" Gon licks Killua's abs, dipping his tongue in his mate's belly button getting him to squirm. Gon just wants to shower him with affection. He feels so much better than yesterday and it's because of Killua.

"Nah Kurapika did before he went to school with the old man." Killua grunts but his ears are twitching, his face is getting red from Gon licking him. He can smell his mate reacting to him already and it's getting Gon's tail to wag. "Are you going to let me walk or are you just going to keep hugging me?"

"Mmm I'm going to keep hugging you. I like it down here." Gon chuckles when Killua gets redder, licking at Killua's stomach affectionately.

"Always having to make things difficult."Killua huffs as he starts to walk with Gon hanging on his stomach, moving Gon gently till they're in front of the bed. Killua places the tray down on the bed before he picks Gon up under his arm pits, lifting him up to his level easily. Killua's purring is making Gon's heart beat faster and those flushed cheeks will always have an affect on him. Those blue eyes are looking at him with that look. That look that makes Gon feel very warm. "You need to stop before I claim you all over again." Killua says huskily, his purring louder when Gon licks his face before kissing his lips.

"It's my turn to claim Killua!" Gon cheers, his tail wagging a mile a minute as Killua places him on the bed, his blue eyes widening slightly, his ears going back.

"Huh? But I'm obviously the dominate one." Killua sits on the bed next to Gon, his legs crossed, his tail twitching behind him.

"No, you're not." Gon shakes his head, his smile not falling as his tail wags.

"Uh yeah I am. I claimed you just yesterday." Killua raises his eyebrow at how Gon's smile grows.

"I submitted then but I also want to claim Killua! By letting you go first, I learned a lot." Gon beams. "You put your scent on me but I want everyone to know Killua is mind too."

Killua flushes at Gon looking at him like that, those eyes full of passion. The demon in him wants to resist submitting to the werewolf but Killua finds himself melting with that look. "I guess you can." Killua crosses his arms but Gon can hear his purring from his words. "But I haven't even claimed you properly yet."

"Ne you'll have plenty of time." Gon crawls closer to Killua, his tail flicking behind him, catching Killua's eye. The werecat has been staring down his bare body, Gon's catching him even though he's trying to be discrete. Killua swallows before he puts a hand on Gon's forehead to stop him from moving closer.

"No. Not yet." Killua takes a deep breath. "Eat your food. I'm going to give you a massage after your done." Killua states, the werecat giving him this look, daring him to defy him.

"Yay massage!" Gon cheers, crawling back to the food. His tail beats against the bed as he pulls the tray up to sit between them. Gon gets started on eating the bacon, Killua having to grab some before he eats all of it. "Kurapika can cook good." Gon says with his mouth full, going for the eggs.

"Eh, he's alright." Killua grunts as he eats some bacon. Killua's ears twitch, Gon not noticing the slight frown on his lips watching as Gon eats the food made for him by another male. Killua feels himself bristle. He should be able to care for his own mate. "I can cook better."

"Really? I thought you didn't know how to cook? Since your butlers make all your food." Gon blinks, looking over at his mate.

"I know how to cook." Killua huffs, stuffing some eggs into his mouth. "I'll make you some food later."

"Sounds good. I want to try Killua's food." Gon beams. "I need to learn how to cook."

"It can't be that hard." Killua waves his hand.

"Yeah." Gon smiles. "Kurapika was nice to make this for us." Gon frowns, thinking about school. "I hope the teachers don't get too mad we're not there."

"They won't even notice." Killua shakes his head. "Besides, it's not like you're really there to learn anyway. Once this is done with the spiders, we're leaving."

"Yeah I know but still." Gon chugs his juice. He'll miss Kite. "I'm going to try to finish it up tonight. I think Kurapika is ready for the attack." Gon looks down at his empty plate.

"We need to finish it. Just do our plan, Gon." Killua watches him carefully.

"Yeah...I hope killing the spiders helps Kurapika. But I'm kind of worried." Gon gives Killua a nervous kind of smile. "Leorio says his revenge is driving Kurapika mad. I don't want him to go crazy but I know Kurapika isn't going to give up killing the spiders."

"You can't help people like him. He's stuck on his revenge. Maybe once they're gone he'll be able to chill." Killua doesn't look convinced. "Just do your job and get out. That's what we need to do."

"I know." Gon still can't help to worry. His ears flatten on his head. Killua's eyebrows furrow and before he says something else, Gon changes the subject. "Has Alluka texted you?"

"Yeah. She's on a plane right now with Zushi and Wing. They're out of the city." Killua's shoulders relax.

"They're safe." Gon smiles, his ears perking back up. "I'm glad. I miss Alluka and Zushi already." Gon reaches over, grabbing the bear Alluka gave him. He hugs it to his chest.

"Alluka's bear." Killua smiles gently when he sees Gon with it.

"Yeah. I really like it." Gon smiles at Killua. When Gon sees this shift In Killua's eyes, the slight drooping of his shoulders, Gon reaches over, putting a gentle hand on Killua's cheek. "Don't worry Killua. We'll be with Alluka soon. She's safe with Zushi and Wing."

"I know." Killua's posture changes, the werecat relaxing and leaning into Gon's touch. Gon smiles. He's able to make Killua feel better too. "Zushi better not try anything with my sister while i'm gone or he's going to lose his man parts." Killua's eyes get dark and Gon's not sure if he's joking or not. Probably not.

"Eh so Killua." Gon starts, smiling nervously, worried about his fellow werewolf if Zushi is going to try to mate with Alluka. "After this, do you want to come with me to Whale island? I want you to meet Mito and the rest of my pack! Alluka can come and Zushi too! And Wing!"

"Sure." Killua blinks, his eyes coming back to normal as he looks at Gon, his ears perking up. "I want to see where you've come from." Killua blushes and glances away. "And I've heard so much about Mito." Killua thinks for a moment before grimacing. "They're not all naked like you are they?"

"Yup!" Gon smiles. "Clothes suck. I can't wait to be able to run around and hunt again! Killua should try not wearing clothes!"

"No way. I'm not going to be naked around a bunch of strangers and in front of my sister!" Killua shakes his head, glaring but his cheeks are slightly pink. "You just want to see me naked."

"Yeah." Gon chuckles at Killua's pointed look. "But I also want you to have fun. I want to show you my ways."

"..." Killua doesn't say anything but by the softening of his expression Gon knows he has a chance of talking the other male into it. Gon knows how to get his way with Killua. Put on the pout and say his name...works almost every time.

"Please Killua~" Gon puts on his puppy dog look getting Killua to glance away and grumble.

"Whatever. I'll think about it. Doesn't mean I'm going to do it." Killua mumbles before he glares at Gon's large smile. "Stop smiling like an idiot."

"I can't. I'm happy." Gon giggles, Killua's blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah..." Killua grips his feet, staring at them for a moment. "Me too..." It's so quiet, if Gon wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't have heard it. Gon smiles brightly at him, his heart fluttering.

"Killua's cute."

"Shut up." Killua huffs, his face heating up as he grabs Gon's smiling face before pushing it into the bed. "Lay on your stomach. I'm going to give you that massage now before I change my mind."

Gon's chuckle is muffled in the sheets but soon he repositions himself so his face is in a pillow and he's laying on his stomach, his tail wagging in anticipation. The teddy bear Alluka gave him close by. Gon's ears perk up when Killua gets off the bed. Gon glances back to see Killua grabbing a bag that was on the table. Gon didn't even notice it. "While you were asleep I got us some things. You were really tired." Killua's expression softens as he walks over to Gon with the bag. "I got some oil to use for the massage...and a couple of other items."

"What else did you get?" Gon's tail wags in excitement as Killua gets in the bed next to him.

"You'll see." Killua takes out the oil, laying the bottle down. Killua pulls down the sweat pants he must have thrown on before he went outside off, being in nothing but his boxers. Gon's pretty sure they were his. Killua sits on Gon's bottom, just like Gon had done to him. "Relax." Killua presses Gon's face back on the pillow lightly. He squirts some oil into his hand, rubbing it to get it warm before he starts to squeeze and rub Gon's back.

The werewolf sighs in contentment, closing his eyes and letting his mate rub him down. Killua's grip is a bit rough but that's okay. He can tell his mate is trying to find the right pressure. "Tell me if i'm hurting you." Killua says as he grabs his shoulders, rubbing and squeezing the tight muscles there.

"A little softer. It feels good." Gon encourages, his ears flatting on his head as he gets more relaxed. Killua hums, his skilled fingers rubbing in a circle down his spine. Gon closes his eyes, Killua's fingers making him sleepy and excited at the same time. He feels warmer when Killua's strong hands move lower, grabbing and squeezing his lower back and waist. He can sense Killua getting hotter too. It doesn't take much to set them both off but that's good. Killua is attracted to him just as Gon is attracted to him.

Gon lets out soft sighs, Killua using the right amount of pressure. The werecat moves his body lower and soon he feels hands on the back of his thighs, getting Gon to moan. Killua pauses a moment before his hands slide up and grip his ass. Gon takes a deep breath, feeling himself harden against the bed, his face getting hot as Killua massages him there, spreading his cheeks and staring at his most intimate parts.

"Are you sore?" Killua's husky voice sends a shiver down Gon's spine and he can't help to gasp when he feels a oiled finger rubbing against the sensitive tight ring of muscles.

"No. I think I healed last night." Gon grips the sheets, rocking his hips against the bed to get some friction. The massage was suppose to relax him but it only made him horny. Gon flushes when he realizes that he's already propping his ass up, getting on his knees with his face still in the pillow to allow his mate more excess. Killua growls behind him leaning forward. Gon yelps when Killua bites his ass cheek. "Ow! Killua what was that for?"

"For being too sexy. I'm not going to be able to get anything done with you around." Killua growls, licking at the bite marks he left getting Gon to groan. "I can't even give you massage without you doing this to me." Killua digs into the bag before pulling something else out. Gon's ears perk up when he hears Killua squirting something else into his hand. His muscles of his thighs tense when something slick is rubbed on his entrance, the tip of Killua's finger going pass the ring of muscles only slightly. "But that's okay. You were such a good boy last night. I'm going to reward you." Killua grabs on tightly to his ass, moving his head closer. Gon can feel his breath on his butt making him squirm.

"Eh Killua what are you doing?" Gon tries to see what Killua is doing back there. He thought he was going to use his fingers but he's using them to grope him. Gon's eyes widen when he feels Killua's tongue lick his entrance, getting him to flush and grip the sheets. "Killua!"

"What?" Killua pulls away, his voice low. "You don't like it?"

"No...I mean it feels weird. Tingly. But I don't think you should lick there-"

"It's fine." Killua goes back to licking. Gon grips the sheets, his breathing becoming uneven as that tongue dances over his sensitive skin just to push it's way past the ring of muscles, wiggling. Gon moans loudly, the feeling strange but not unpleasant. Especially when Killua reaches over and starts to stroke Gon's erection with his still slicked up hand. The werewolf starts drooling, moaning from all the stimulation, spreading his legs, wanting more.

"Ah...Ah... Killua." Gon pants when Killua starts to flick his tongue in and out, fucking him with his soft tongue, stroking him in time with his tongue thrusts. "I-It's good...mm...Tongue feels good." Gon's stomach tightens, his groans just spilling from his mouth and he's drooling on the pillow.

Gon's half lidded eyes snap open when Killua suddenly pulls away, leaving him feeling empty. "Killua-" Gon starts to protest only to be thrown onto his back, Killua hovering over him with that dangerous look in his eyes.

"I need to see that face of yours." Killua's eyes slide up from his chest to look at Gon's face. His eyes get darker and he growls. "I want to fuck you." Killua snarls in Gon's ear before he licks up the sensitive shell getting Gon to whimper. "But this is just for you." Killua pulls away. Gon is seconds from grabbing Killua and tossing the boy on his back. Gon is stopped by Killua's index finger that slides easily into him, getting him to take a sharp intake of breath.

"So tight. My finger slides right in though." Killua hums as he gently moves his finger in and out, getting Gon to close his eyes. They snap open when he feels a warm moist heat engulf the tip of his cock. The werewolf swallows, his eyes locking with Killua who currently has his dick in his mouth, licking at the head lazily as he adds a second finger.

Gon's eyes get cloudy by his lust and he thrusts into Killua's mouth, getting his mate to sputter, choking on his massive size. "S-Sorry Killua!" Gon frowns, his face so hot.

"Calm down." Killua kisses his thighs before moving down to lick at his balls, his two fingers thrusting into him at a slow pace. Gon bites his lip, moving his head from side to side. He can't calm down when Killua is doing this. He wants Killua now.

"Killua..." Gon whines, arching his back when Killua brushes over his prostate. "Ah...I want..."

"What do you want baby?" Killua stops licking his manhood to look up at him with half lidded eyes. "I want you to be a good boy and beg for it."

"Killua no." Gon frowns only to groan when Killua starts to dance around his prostate, brushing against it but not giving him what he needs. Gon tries to touch himself but Killua just smacks his hands away. His erection is leaking and he needs more. "Killua...please..."

"Please what?" Killua leans closer. He squeezes Gon's cock making him see white when he also hits his prostate with his fingers dead on, getting him to moan loudly, becoming a panting mess. Killua is smirking, watching him with those half lidded eyes. "You know what to do to-"

"Killua please! I want to put it inside you! I really want to! Please Killua!" Gon shouts, not able to help it. He feels like he's about to explode.

"H-Huh? You want to put it in me?" Killua blinks, not expecting that response. He pulls his fingers out, his eyes widening when Gon grabs his wrists before flipping them so Killua is the one on his back and Gon is hovering over him.

"I really want to...Killua..." Gon pants, his face so red, his eyes darken in lust. Killua swallows, looking into those almost black eyes, his face flushing. Gon can hear how fast his heart is beating.

"...Do what you want." Killua gives in, those blue eyes glancing away from the intense stare.

"Mmm Killua." Gon moans leaning in to lick at Killua's neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. "I can't wait to be inside you. I bet Killua is going to feel really good." Gon sucks and bites up to Killua's ears that are twitching.

"I-Idiot. Don't say that." Killua is so hot and his face is so red.

"I can't help it. Killua makes me like this." Gon rubs his hard cock against Killua's thigh, getting the other male to take a sharp intake of breath. Gon licks at Killua's sensitive ear before he bites, getting Killua to arch his back, moaning. "Killua is purring so much. Do you like that? Hey Killua do you like this?" Gon bites his ear again getting Killua to whimper.

"Stop t-teasing me." Killua pushes Gon away. The werewolf feels his manhood twitch when he sees Killua's face. He's so red and those eyes are filled with lust.

"mmm Killua is beautiful." Gon strokes Killua's cheek, moving his white locks out of the way.

"I'm-" Killua's eyes light up but there's a protest on his lips that turns into a moan when Gon grabs his hard cock tightly. "The...The lube Is over there...it'll help in preparing me." Killua pants, his blue eyes looking this way and that.

Gon reaches over and grabs what he's talking about. He squirts some into his hand before he rubs it on Killua's cock, getting the werecat to groan, closing his eyes. "I really liked sucking you. I like making Killua feel good." Gon feels himself growl when Killua trembles from his words alone.

"G-Gon when you say stuff like that..." Killua moans when Gon strokes him a bit roughly.

" Killua makes me really happy." Gon slicks up a couple of his fingers before he pushes his index finger into Killua's entrance. Gon's eyes widen. So tight and warm...will he be able to fit? Killua squirms, his eyebrows furrowing as Gon wiggles his finger inside of him. Gon uses his words to distract him. "I love Killua. He's the best. So pretty and sexy." Gon kisses Killua's tip, licking the sensitive slit when he adds a second finger, stretching his mate.

"Gon..." Killua moans, spreading his legs, his pale flesh flushed all over. His hands have turned into claws and he's gripping the bed, ripping his sheets but Gon doesn't mind. Killua's voice is so low and when Gon looks up at him, Killua is staring at him with half lidded eyes, peeking at him through those long eyelashes. Gon's not sure but his eyes look glossy, almost watery. It alarms Gon.

"You okay Killua? Does it hurt-"

"No!...N-No. I'm ready. I want you." Killua swallows, licking his lips. Gon feels himself shiver and any restraint he had is gone.

"K-Killua I can't hold back." Gon squirts some more lube, slicking himself up, he grabs Killua, putting him on his lap. "I want to do it this way... We're closer."

"Okay." Killua lifts himself up as Gon positions the tip towards Killua's entrance. Killua bites his lip and Gon moans when the head slips through the tight ring of muscles. Killua grinds his teeth when Gon thrusts into him, impaling him, stretching him completely."S-Shit."

"S-Sorry..." Gon pants, gripping Killua's hips tightly. "Do you want me to stop-"

"No. I'm fine." Killua kisses Gon deeply, his eyes widening when Killua warps his arms around his neck and starts to move himself up and down on Gon's cock. Gon moans, wrapping his arms around Killua's waist before he thrusts up slowly, Gon moaning into Killua's neck. Once Killua starts to moan and breath harder, Gon thrusts harder, grabbing his hips and slamming into him. "Ah!~ Gon! There!" Killua throws his head back, his claws racking down Gon's back making him bleed. Gon growls and thrusts harder, making Killua bounce on his cock. Gon grabs Killua's leaking man hood, giving it a lazy stroke, getting Killua to cry out. Gon watches Killua's expressions closely as he keeps stroking him and reaches up to grab his sensitive ear.

Gon moans, stopping his thrusting and watching his mate bounce on his cock by himself, impaling himself with his cock. Killua's eyes are closed, his eyebrows furrowed in his pleasure. "Killua looks so good like this. I love K-Killua...I love you..." Gon moans, watching Killua's lips part at his words and he bounces on him with new energy, getting Gon to arch his back. "K-Killua I'm going to cum if you keep squeezing like that, ah." Gon throws his head back when Killua only goes faster, those blue eyes watching him carefully before he leans in and bites Gon's sensitive ear. Gon cries out when he feels his canine pierce his ear. It's too much.

With a strangled cry, Gon cums into his mate, filling Killua up with hot spurts. Killua groans lowly. "G-Gon." The way he says his name...Gon feels his heart flutter as Killua finishes, covering their stomachs with his seed.

The two men pant, trying to catch their breath, both sweaty and tired. Killua pulls himself away from Gon, some of his cum dripping out of ass but not much. Gon stays on his back, his eyes closed, breathing hard as he feels blood fall down his ear. Killua bit really hard. He feels Killua hover over him and dig into the bag. Gon's eyes up when he feels something go through the hole Killua just made in his wolf ear. "Killua?"

"There. Finally. Since Illumi already knows...I figured I put my ring on you. You're officially mine." Killua licks at the gold ring he just put in Gon's ear. Gon flushes at the attention and giggles, his smile too bright. He hears Killua sniffle, and it gets his smile to fall.

"Killua what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No...don't be stupid." Killua hugs Gon tightly, laying on top of him, hiding his face in between his neck. "Nothing's wrong." Gon wraps his arms around Killua, hearing Killua's loud purring and the wetness from his tears. Gon won't say anything. As long as Killua isn't hurt. Gon nuzzles his head against Killua's, Kissing the top of his head and soon Killua is licking his neck and kissing him, rubbing his head against his, showing him all this affection...

And when Killua finally looks into his eyes, those blue orbs are pools of emotion. So much affection and love that it makes Gon get all warm inside. Gon smiles, cupping Killua's cheek, the werecat leaning into the touch, purring softly, his tail wrapping around Gon's leg. There's no teasing, no hiding right now. Killua is out in the open, those blue eyes showing all he tries to hide. In this moment, Killua looks fragile, more fragile than Gon has ever seen him. As if Gon could break him with words.

Gon knows he has a strong power over Killua. Those eyes tell him. The way Killua treats him tells him that much.

Gon's relieved. Because he's the same way when it comes to Killua. Fragile and needy. He needs Killua so...he's going to have to stay by his side. Gon can't be without him now.

"Killua, you're going to stay with me forever." Gon says, staring into those soft blue eyes.

Killua leans in and kisses him. The kiss is slow and sensual and it gives Gon his answer without Killua having to say anything.

* * *

"Gon...are you ready for this?" Kurapika frowns slightly, sitting on the couch next to Leorio who doesn't look too happy about any of this. There's this worry, this seriousness.

"Yeah." Gon smiles at Kurapika reassuringly, wearing some jeans and a green shirt. Killua stands close by, those blue eyes watching Gon intently. "Nobunaga contacted me. He's going to meet me at the school in ten minutes."

"Once you're in the Spider's base, what are you going to do?" Killua questions, those blue eyes searching Gon's.

"I'm going to work on separating them one by one by leading them to you guys." Gon watches Killua nod. Gon was paying attention to the plan but Killua is just nervous. He's not showing it in his face but Gon cant just tell by the slight tension in his jaw. Gon understands his mate.

"You only fight if you have to." Killua watches Gon nod his head, smiling in reassurance.

"I'll stick with the plan Killua."

"You better or I'll kick your ass myself." He glares at him. To Gon, Killua is see through.

"The city hasn't been alerted by Illumi yet." Kurapika looks at Gon. "This is our time to act. As soon as our operation is over, you're getting out of here with Killua."

"Yeah." Gon nods. "And then we'll meet up with Zushi and Alluka." Gon smiles over at Killua before he looks at Kurapika and Leorio. "Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Gon pouts.

"I'm still trying to work on becoming a doctor. I can't leave with you." Leorio frowns.

"I'm staying with Leorio but we'll keep in touch." Kurapika smiles gently at Gon. " I can't thank you enough for this Gon."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends do." Gon beams, if his tail was out it would be wagging.

"Alright, you don't want to be late Gon." Killua starts to push Gon towards the door, his fingers twitching restlessly. "You don't want to make him suspicious-" Killua stops, giving Gon this firm look. Gon grabs Killua by the shirt and pulls him in, kissing him deeply. The other man tenses before melting into the kiss, his mouth opening, letting Gon caresses his tongue and to taste his mouth.

"It's going to be okay Killua! One more night here and then we'll be gone." Gon licks Killua's cheek gently before kissing at the corner of his mouth. "Then we can sleep together again!"

"Yeah...Just be careful Gon." Killua flushes, those blue eyes exposing some more of his true feelings right now. Worry. Concern.

"You be careful too Killua." Gon hums. "If one of the spiders hurts you, i'll rip them apart." Gon's sharp teeth show for a moment before he smiles brightly. He can tell his words have effected Killua, his cheeks have tinted.

"Don't worry about me idiot, worry about yourself." Killua huffs before pushing Gon out of the apartment. Gon smiles big and maybe he does look like an idiot but he's too happy. Killua put a ring on him. Killua is his mate. He was able to claim Killua with his seed, coating his insides, covering him with his scent. He likes being inside of Killua. He likes Killua being inside of him too. Gon's not sure what he likes more. If it's Killua, Gon likes it. A lot.

Maybe he should be more nervous about this. About Illumi and what could happen to him but he's not. He's excited. Gon squeezes the teddy bear Alluka gave him. He felt as if he should bring it with him. For good luck. And it feels like his grandmother and Alluka are supporting him.

Gon isn't going to fail.

"Kid! There you are." Nobunaga is waiting for him in front of the school. A grin on his lips when he sees Gon. "You ready to get that tattoo? And officially join us?"

"Yeah I am." Gon smiles, feeling more relieved now he doesn't have to kill Nobunaga. Kurapika said he can be spared. Along with Kalluto. It's just the others who have to die. Hopefully he'll be able to do the plan without getting this tattoo. He knows that Killua is monitoring his scent closely and they're going to be following him to the barn. The faster they can get started on the plan, the better.

"Wow. Your arm is completely healed." Nobunaga's eyes widen when he sees where the werewolf had bitten into him is now unscarred flesh.

"I heal fast." Gon rubs the back of his head. "And that drink you gave me did help."

"...Yeah I got wasted last night." Nobunaga shakes his head. "I paid for it this morning. Healing quickly like that...are you a mermaid?" Nobunaga smirks, elbowing Gon as they start to walk into the forest, heading towards the spider's base. "No wonder that Zoldyck likes you so much."

"Killua likes me for who I am." Gon finds his face getting redder when Nobunaga chuckles.

"Uh oh! That look tells me all I need to know. Did you and the Zoldyck make up?"

"Maybe." Gon crosses his arms, feeling flustered by Nobunaga elbowing him. "He's my mate."

"Really?" Nobunaga's eyes widen at this as they both take off running. "How did his family take it?"

"Well..."

"They don't know do they?" Nobunaga chuckles. "Even your love life is dangerous and exciting. Just like him." His chuckle dies down as they make it to the barn. "Your secret is safe with me. You're my little buddy." Nobunaga grins at Gon, the werewolf giving him a smile in response.

"Thanks. I like you Nobunaga." He probably won't like Gon much after he does this though. Oh well. Kurapika first. At least Nobunaga will be protected. He doesn't need to die.

"No problem kid." Nobunaga grins as they walk into the barn. Gon notices right away that most of the spiders are sitting together on the crates like hes saw them yesterday. Kalluto is glaring at him from sitting on a crate, sitting next to that blonde guy. There's another blonde guy Gon hasn't seen before and then there's Hisoka.

"It's time for his tattoo." The blonde guy grins. "Who wants to do it this time?"

"I'll do it." Hisoka purrs as he gets off the crate, walking over to Gon. The young werewolf shows no fear as he follows Hisoka into another room, hearing the other spiders chat away excitedly. Hisoka closes the door behind him before he smirks at Gon. "Last night was a real mess wasn't it little one." Hisoka coos. "It could have been so much funner if you would have just played with me-"

"I'm not going to let you black mail me to mate with you." Gon glares. "Killua is the only one for me."

"Ohh what a whipped little doggy you are! I can smell him all over you. It makes me want to claim you too." Hisoka moans, those yellow eyes getting sharper. "I'm sure Killua wouldn't mind sharing-"

"Even if he didn't, I don't want to mate with you." Gon crosses his arms.

"Ouch. You wound me with that look." Hisoka acts like he's offended before his expression gets serious all of a sudden. "These games are fun Gon but Illumi is on you. You've made Killua your mate and he's not hip like me and okay with it. He's planning on killing you once you leave here. What are you going to do little one?" Hisoka tilts his head, looking at him in interest.

"I'm going to fight him." Gon's eyebrows furrow, a fire burning in his chest when he thinks of how Illumi just killed Eira and how he tried to get Gon to endanger Alluka by making that wish. "If he gets in my way I'll kill him." Gon's eyes flash black. Hisoka's eyes widen slightly before he smirks, licking his lips.

"ohh just what I wanted to hear." Hisoka moans. "Just don't die on me. That wouldn't be fun."

"I have plans after this." Gon thinks about Killua and his body gets warm. His heart beating faster. "About this tattoo, I don't plan on getting it-"

"I can make you a fake one. Though I would like to see your skin inked up." Hisoka hums. "Lift up your shirt." Gon lifts ups his shirt, watching as Hisoka moves his finger around before he grins. "All done~ See?"

Gon looks at himself in the mirror and sees his back covered in a large spider tattoo. "Wow!"

"You can just peal that off."

"...Why are you helping me now? Aren't you on Illumi's side?" Gon raises his eyebrow.

"I'm on no one's side. I just want to have fun and Illumi killing you isn't fun right now."

"In other words you could still be helping Illumi out." Gon glares at Hisoka. He was never sure from the beginning if he was a friend or foe.

"I could be." Hisoka smirks. "Just do what you came here to do little one. Now is your chance. Sneak out through the back door of this room and go get Chrollo. That's your mission is it not?"

Gon's heart picks up speed. Chrollo is who he is after. If Kurapika kills Chrollo...then Kurapika will get what he wants. Gon needs to get Chrollo alone. Gon wants to ignore Hisoka's advice but he knows it's the best choice right now. He needs to do this fast. Who knows if Illlumi is going to bust in soon and try to expose him to the spiders. Gon has to get this done.

Gon glares at Hisoka for a moment, before he leaves through the back door. He has no idea where Chrollo is but he has to find him. He needs to get this plan going. Gon makes his way back to where he knows Kurapika and Killua should be by now. They should be waiting in the room just ahead of him-

"Gon! I was just coming to see you." Gon blinks when Chrollo comes out of a room to his left, smiling slightly. "Did you get your tattoo?"

"Yeah." Gon pulls up his shirt to let him see. Chrollo stares at it for a long moment before nodding.

"It looks good. Not too painful I imagine- My. Your wounds are healed." Chrollo studies Gon a moment, humming to himself. "Are you a witch? Or perhaps a mermaid?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Haha you're a part of the family now. You need to learn to trust me. We're together on this." Chrollo chuckles. "let me see you transform-"

"Can I show you in the empty room? I don't want anyone else seeing." Gon scratches at his arm.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Mermaids are very strong creatures though I know male mermaids have a bad reputation." Chrollo smiles and it's a bit softer. "Show me in the room."

Gon nods his head, feeling his heart beat faster as he turns on his heel and starts leading him to the room. He hopes Kurapika and Killua are ready. This is the leader after all. He hopes they'll be okay. Maybe he should stay and fight with them?

Gon walks into the room, Chrollo walking in after him. "Go ahead Gon. Show me-" The door shuts behind him, both Gon and Chrollo turning to see Killua standing in front of the door, his hands behind his head. Kurapika walks out from behind one of the crates that is in the room, Leorio coming out from behind the other one.

"Good job Gon. You got the head." Kurapika's eyes have turned red, his fangs showing.

"You could have had something here with the spiders, Gon. It will upset the Nobunaga when I tell him I had to terminate you." Chrollo frowns, not looking too worried about being cornered.

"You're not going to be killing anyone Chrollo! Not anymore! I will make you pay for what you did to my kind!" Kurapika's voice raises, his blonde hair swaying from his power, his voice getting dark.

"Gon get out of here and keep the other spiders from coming back to this room." Killua calls for him getting Gon to move pass Chrollo, the man not looking at him any longer, those strange eyes focused on Kurapika.

"But I want to fight with you guys." Gon frowns, worried about leaving his mate and Kurapika and Leorio alone with him. He's suppose to be the guard dog after all.

"If you don't keep the other spiders away we're fucked." Killua gives him a firm look, grabbing Gon by the shoulders. "Go out there and distract them. Act as if nothing is wrong."

"Eh okay." Gon stares at his mate for a moment, taking in his slim muscular form. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. The troubles of having such an attractive mate. This adrenaline isn't helping his sex drive either.

"Don't do anything stupid." Killua leans in quickly and pecks Gon on the lips. "Go." Killua tries to give him a firm look but his cheeks have gotten a bit more flushed.

"Be careful." Gon smiles widely from the kiss, getting Killua to grumble and glance away as he moves out of the way for Gon to get out. Gon walks out and Killua closes the door behind him. Gon still doesn't want to leave them with Chrollo, it's three against one but still. Kurapika looked a bit unstable back there. Gon glances back at the door before he walks back to the room Hisoka was in.

Hisoka isn't in the room anymore. Gon has a bad feeling, something twisting in his gut as he walks out of the room, looking for the other spiders. Gon's heart beats slowly.

They're all gone.

Gon starts to sniff the air, running to where they were sitting, glancing around, wishing he could just let his ears and tail out.

"Little one, are you looking for me?" Hisoka hums, walking into the barn from the entrance.

"Where is everyone?"

"They were called into the city to deal with the excessive werewolf problem." Hisoka sighs.

"What?"Gon frowns, his eyes getting wide. "What do you mean excessive werewolf problem?"

"Well the city has plenty of werewolves that are pets to the humans. There's also plenty of training buildings and breeding areas for werewolves." Hisoka hums, watching Gon closely, his lips curling. "It's a heavy work load, killing all the werewolves that is."

"What are you talking about? Why would the spiders go out to kill them?" Gon doesn't get it but his heart is sinking the more Hisoka's lips curl.

"The law was passed little one. All werewolves are to be terminated. They will start in the city before working their way across the world. The spiders will split and start to kill werewolves in different areas. Nobunaga was assigned Yorknew. Kalluto was assigned whale island-"

"Mito!" Gon cries out, his heart and lungs seizing up when he thinks of his pack. That law Killua was talking about in his report, that law to kill all his kind...it's been passed. Gon growls, it's low and deep, his blood boiling when he thinks of Mito in danger and all the lives the humans have taken from his kind.

"It makes you angry doesn't it?" Hisoka smirks. "The humans have passed the same law they did when taking out all the vampires. If they are not stopped, you'll go extinct. What are you going to do, Gon?"

Gon takes a deep breath, feeling himself sweat. Gon can hear shouting behind him. He can hear the fighting that is going on against Chrollo but his mind is scattered. Mito is in trouble. His friends might be in trouble behind him. The law was passed. The spiders have left to kill his kind. What is he suppose to do? What does he want to do? There's so many issues and not enough time.

"I'll stop the law. I'll save Kurapika. I'll kill Chrollo and if I have to, i'll kill Illumi." Gon is working everything out in his head. Gon turns on his heel, ready to turn, ready to fight with his friends to finish Chrollo off and start heading back to Mito.

"Did you isolate Chrollo?" Hisoka licks his lips, running after Gon. He moves Gon out of the way, running ahead of him. Gon is about to tell him to get back, not sure if Hisoka will hurt or help his friends only for his stomach to clench.

Something tells him to move. A feeling in his gut, his chest. Gon moves out of the way, a couple of needles barely missing his face. Hisoka is gone and though Gon doesn't see anyone in this room, he knows exactly who attacked him.

"Illumi." Gon snarls, feeling his blood boil till it burns his flesh, his eyes turning black as the man drops down from the ceiling. Gon has no idea how long he's been here.

"It looks like I do have to kill you, Gon. Even if I didn't want to, it's the law now. Your life has always been something unneeded but now the rest of the world sees it that way as well." Illumi's expression is blank as always. Gon hates his doll like face. He hates that he killed Eira. He hates the fear he puts in Killua and Alluka. Gon's pupils get blown out as he focuses on Illumi and Illumi only. This guy will keep causing Killua and Alluka trouble and he'll keep getting in his way.

"I'll ask you once and once only Illumi. Leave Killua and Alluka alone. They don't want anything to do with you. You scare them."

"Fear is the heart of love." Illumi takes a step closer. "You're mistaken. Kil loves me. Being an assassin and taking on the family name is what's best for him. You have messed with his judgment. Kil would never make a mutt his mate."

"Well he did. Killua loves me. He's marked me as his mate. I'm sure you can smell it." Gon's eyes narrow when Illumi's face twitches. "I haven't done anything to his judgment. Killua picked me himself. I'm not a mutt to him! I'm not a needless life...and you don't like that." Gon glares as the air around Illumi gets darker.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Illumi face cracks like his flesh is made out of glass. This dark feeling starts to fill the air and Gon's body reacts, getting stiff, Gon baring his teeth and barking. Without thinking about it, his ears and tail come out, his nails getting longer to protect himself. This feeling in the air Illumi is making, it's suffocating. Something dark and smothering. It clouds his judgment, his head ringing and his blood getting so hot it feels like he's cooking from the inside out.

Illumi is radiating madness.

Gon growls, taking off running toward Illumi, running on his hands and feet, reading to sink his teeth into Illumi's throat. The assassin side steps him, gliding over to be behind him. Gon is quick to turn around, catching the arm that was about to strike him, squeezing the arm. Gon blinks when Illumi's flesh shatters on his arm...it starts to crack, just like his face.

"Careful." Illumi kicks Gon in the chest, sending him flying back a couple of feet. Gon lands with no problems, feeling his chest sting from the force of the kick. Gon snarls, running towards Illumi getting ready to turn. He's going to need all the strength he can get. Gon dodges the needles Ilumi throws at him, getting as close as possible before he jumps in the air, ready to turn and in this position, he'll land on Illumi and crush him-

Illumi jumps forward suddenly, reaching out with both of his arms. Gon knocks one of his arms out of the way, cracking the flesh but the other one becomes like a snake, moving in a way bones shouldn't be able to. He grabs Gon by the throat, getting him to whine and growl. "Get off!" Gon snarls, kicking Illumi hard in the stomach. He can hear something break, like the sound of glass shattering before Illumi lets him go. Gon punches Illumi in the face before grabbing his arm and throws him, breaking the strange glass like flesh. Gon pants as Illumi just lays on the ground, his hair in his face. Gon knows he's no where near dead. Something is growing in the air and it's making Gon's hairs stick up on his arms.

"You're strong. But not strong enough." Illumi slowly gets up. "I should have killed you a long time ago." Illumi looks up, his face so cracked. A piece of his flesh falls off, revealing black skin.

"I should have killed you back in the forest." Gon snarls back, running towards Illumi again when he realizes that all his glass like flesh is starting to fall off, revealing black skin. Gon doesn't like it. The smell of it is strong. It smells like death and decay.

Illumi closes his eyes and right when Gon gets to him, right when he's about to sink his teeth in Illumi's neck, Illumi's eyes open. All his flesh falls off of his body in a kind of explosion, the force of it sending Gon flying back, flying through the barn's wall and into the forest. Gon's eyes widen at the power he just felt. The darkness. Gon felt like he was dying. Illumi's aura is suffocating. It's as if all the evil was hiding behind that flawless glass like flesh.

Gon gets up quickly, wincing at the pain in his arm from landing on it. His ears go back and he growls, crouching low when Illumi walks out after him. Illumi is nothing but darkness now. Dark flesh with big red eyes on his face. His hair is floating in the air and the ground breaks where he stands. This is dangerous.

Gon howls, something he would have done back at home to signal for help or to signal for a worthy opponent. Now he does it just out of habit. Gon's body turns without him telling it too. The threat is great and his heart is beating so fast. Gon growls as his body gets larger, his bones cracking and growing and reforming.

The large black wolf growls lowly at Illumi, walking closer, baring his teeth. Before Gon can even blink, Illumi is in front of him. Gon jumps back but Illumi is faster. His black arm is a blur, hitting Gon in the chest, slicing him and sending his large body back into a tree. Gon whimpers, his control leaving him for a moment as he charges back towards Illumi, jumping back when Illumi tries to get his neck, Gon bites into his arm, ready to rip it off only to get smacked back unto the floor. Illumi kicks the large wolf, the taste of Illumi's flesh making Gon feel numb for a moment, not able to move as Illumi lifts up his arm, about to strike-

There's a flash of light and soon Illumi isn't in front of him anymore, he's being flung into a tree, electrical sparks staying around him. "Gon!" Killua appears before him, looking at him with those big blue eyes filled with concern and fear. The young werewolf gets up quickly, seeing his mate gets his head back in the game and he stands with ease, barking to let him know he's alright. Killua calms, only a little bit as he turns to stand by Gon, his ears and tail are out, his blue eyes turning dark.

"Illumi stop this." Killua's voice is so deep. " I won't let you hurt him. I'm not going to let you dictate my life anymore! This ends now."

"Father and I have planned out what's best for you. Running off with a werewolf is not in our plans. You just don't get it Kil. Run home before you get hurt." Illumi' walks closer, his one arm hanging limply by his side. Gon bit pretty deep into it. His arm is barely hanging on. "You know you can't beat me. You can't kill me. There's only one way this can end. Gon is going to die. Whether I kill him or not. They passed the law Kil, all werewolves are meant to die."

"N-No." Killua's eyes widen before he looks at Gon. The wolf's ears flatten but he growls at Illumi all the same, giving Killua a look that hopes says everything he can't right now. Gon isn't going to die. They're going to fix this. Gon has hope. One look in those eyes, Killua swallows. He glares darkly at Illumi, his voice a hiss. "Gon is going to live. I won't let him die! He's my..." Killua is sweating but he doesn't back down. "He's my mate and I l-love him. I'm not going to be an assassin. I'm not going to be the head. I'm not going to stay in that mansion and I'm not going to let you influence me any longer. You have no power over me. To protect Gon...I can be strong. Stronger than all those years of training have made me. This has gone on long enough." Killua growls darkly, his body starts to get larger, his nails growing so long. "To protect Gon and my sister, I'm going to kill you."

"You don't mean what you're saying Kil. It's a stage of defiance. Don't worry. Big brother knows best. Are you going to turn Kil? You can't control it. You know that. You'll end up killing him yourself."

Killua is starting to sweat again. He's trembling, that fear in him, that uncertainly. Gon can sense it. Gon licks Killua's cheek, getting the werecat to look at him. Gon licks him again, not able to say anything but he hopes he gets the picture. Gon believes in Killua. And even if Killua can't, he hopes that Killua can believe in him too. Killua's sweating dies down and he takes a deep breath.

"What is that smell?" Illumi's hair stops floating, his red eyes getting darker. "...I smell him on you Kil." Illumi takes a deep breath. "He's marked you?!" Before Gon can even do anything, Illumi is right in front of him. If it wasn't for Killua's super fast reflexes, Illumi could be holding his heart right now.

"Fuck off!" Killua snarls, punching his brother before he attacks him in a flash of punches. Gon can't even see what he's doing he's moving so fast. "Don't you touch him! I'm tired of you!"

Gon waits for his moment when Killua takes a break from hitting Illumi to jump in and bite into his shoulder missing his neck that Illumi moved out of the way. It's a deep bite, Gon enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth. Killua cuts into his side with his nails, just missing those vital arteries.

"Enough." Illumi moves his arms and his black skin glows with power before exploding. Gon and Killua are sent in opposite directions. Gon hits into a large tree, getting him to cry out when he hears something crack inside him. Gon whimpers feeling like his skin is on fire, leaning against the tree for support. Gon's eyes widen, his fur is caught on fire. Black flames are burning into his flesh and his arm is broke, his bone sticking out of his flesh.

"Gon!" Killua calls out, landing on his feet, his arms protecting his face. He has a couple of the dark flames on him but not much. They just sizzle his skin. Killua takes off running towards him, Gon can feel his need to be close to him, that protective urge to keep him safe. Gon whines when he tries to get up to get closer to his mate only for the sharp pain to shoot up his arm. "Gon don't move I-" Illumi appears in front of Killua, smacking him across the face. Killua falls on his side, his eyes wide, his lip busted and his nose is bleeding. Gon can tell that hit dazed Killua, messed up his head a little bit. He's blinking owlishly at Illumi.

"Putting down your guard because of concern for another. I thought I taught you better than that Kil." Illumi hums as a purple needle appears in his hand. "I have to fix you Kil. That werewolf has ruined you. Don't worry. You won't remember all the horrible things the werewolf has done. And everything can go according to plan." Illumi starts moving that needle towards Killua.

Gon snaps. The wolf growls like crazy, thrashing his body and forcing it to get up despite the agony he's in. The blood is pumping and he can feel his bones trying to heal as he runs towards Illumi, limping as fast as he can, his blood spurting out of his arm. Illumi will not touch his mate. He will not hurt him. Gon won't let Illumi take Killua away from him.

Illumi turns quickly, sacrificing his arm to protect his throat. Gon rips one of his arms clear off, his blood getting everywhere and pouring down his throat. He loves the taste. Gon cries out when Illumi kicks down on his other arm, breaking it, shattering the bone, getting him to fall on his side. "Your life is meaningless." Illumi kicks Gon in the stomach, skidding him across the ground, blood flying out of his mouth. The force...he's caused some internal damage. "It's over." Ilumi kicks him again, Getting Gon to yelp in pain. Gon is at his limit and without him doing anything...his body starts to change back into his human form. Leaving him bare, both of his arms broken, blood filling up his mouth and all he can do is lay on his side now and try to defend himself from Illumi's brutal kicks.

"Gon!" Killua breaks out of his daze when he heard Gon's yelp. The look on his face as he looks at Gon now...He's horrified. He's gotten so much paler before he glares darkly at Illumi, his body bristling. "Stop it! Fucking stop!" Killua screams, tackling Illumi, fighting with him, shocking him as he digs into his flesh, ripping out chucks, trying to get to his heart.

Gon can only watch right now, his blood is leaking out of his mouth and onto the ground. The pain he feels is too much. Gon's ears are flatten as he watches Killua and Illumi go back and forth. He cringes when ever he sees Illumi cut Killua and he howls encouragements when Killua gets Illumi. Gon whines, trying to force himself up to get back in the fight, he winces and falls back down when the bone out of his arm starts to rip his skin down to his wrist.

Gon looks over and his eyes widen when he spots Alluka's bear. It's just laying on the ground by itself, it must have fallen off of him when he turned. Gon reaches out to get it, glad it's so close and he hugs the bear to his chest. He thinks of Alluka. He thinks of Mito. He thinks of his pack. He can't die here. He can't let Illumi win.

Killua cries out when Illumi grabs him by the throat, slamming him into the ground with his one arm. He's choking him, Killua is clawing at his arm, his electricity isn't doing anything to Illumi. Illumi opens his mouth wide, a large purple needle coming out of his mouth, aimed right for Killua's forehead. "Damn it!" Killua snarls, trying to get Illumi off of him, kicking and digging into the flesh of his chest, trying to get to that heart. Killua groans in pain when Illumi tightens his grip on his neck, digging his nails in...Killua can't breathe. Gon's heart is going crazy.

"Get off of him!" Gon growls, gripping the teddy bear for strength, he forces himself up, running towards Illumi. He doesn't have arms at the moment the most he can do is hold onto the teddy bear but he has legs and teeth. He's going to end this once and for all.

It all happens so fast. Illumi lets go of Killua and turns to face him. It's like it's in slow motion. Illumi whips a gun out of his pocket, already loaded and cocked. Killua opens his mouth, starts getting up, his eyes wide with fear. Such a deep fear and before Gon can do anything, all he hears is a gun shot.

Gon is hit and he flies back with force, landing on his side, his back to Killua, his ears flatten and his tail stills.

Killua feels like everything is going in slow motion. The werecat just stares with wide eyes where his mate is laying, his body so still, no sound of pain coming from him. Killua blinks. Then he breathes. When he can breath, he screams. "Gon!" Killua tries to get to him only for Illumi to grab him, kicking him away from his mate.

"He's dead Kil. You know he is. I shot him with silver at point blank range. You should be happy. It was a quick death." Illumi's lips twitch up in a crazed smile.

Dead. Gon is dead. Killua's breathing is coming out in rapid puffs, he's hyperventilating. "Gon!" He just keeps screaming his name and when Gon makes no response, when he doesn't smile at him or look at him with those bright amber eyes, the tears start to fall. "Gon." Killua sobs, this pain ripping through him, making him tremble, making it so he can't even move. Everything hurts. It feels like someone just ripped out his organs. He failed Gon. After everything that's happened, it didn't even matter. "Gon please." Killua is begging. He's begging a dead man to come back.

Killua is torn between cradling Gon's body and ripping Illumi apart. He just can't move. He can't believe it.

"Tears? I thought I taught you better than that Kil. You've filled yourself with useless emotions. Over what? A werewolf?" Illumi walks over to Gon's body. Killua feels a fire flare up in him and he stands up, breathing heavily, electricity flying around him, his hair puffing up, his eyes are black. He's gong to turn. He's going to lose his shit and kill Illumi and then he's going to kill anyone around him. Killua's tears keep falling, his breathing ragged. He's sobbing, and he finds he's still saying his name. "Gon please...Gon no...Gon..." It's like Killua's mind is a stuck record and it keeps skipping, and skipping, trapped in the moment when he lost Gon.

"Kil i've told you before. You can't kill me. Lets just get this over with." Illumi holds out a needle. "Shall we-"

Gon's lifeless body jumps up suddenly, his large teeth biting into Illumi's face. Killua watches with confusion, shock and...this growing feeling in his chest as Gon rips Illumi's face off, digging into his throat, silencing him for good. Killua runs over to Illumi, stabbing into his chest, and ripping his heart out, crushing the organ in his hand, his body still working on adrenaline. Killua stares at Illumi's dead body, his heart beating so fast, and he moves his hands around, feeling the thick blood from his brother.

He looks over at Gon, expecting him to still be dead, that what he just saw was in his imagination but Gon is standing beside him, panting, his face pale.

"S-Sorry Killua I blanked out there for a minute." Gon takes a deep breath. He doesn't get to exhale before Killua is on him, squeezing him tightly.

"How are you alive?! He shot you! I thought you died!" Killua shouts, wailing, his body trembling in Gon's hold.

"I thought I died too." Gon admits, wincing from Killua squeezing him but he doesn't say anything. " I thought I got shot but...I didn't. I woke up soon after Illumi got close to me and I saw this." Gon hands Killua the teddy bear. Killua blinks when he sees the bullet got stuck in the teddy bear.

"...Alluka protected you...her charm." Killua smiles, his blue eyes getting watery again before he hugs Gon, burying him in his chest. "Don't ever do that shit again! Jeez! Making me feel like this!" Killua scolds but he's wailing. The assassin knows he's never cried this much. His heart is jerking when it beats, his body is so warm and the relief that washes over him makes him keep crying.

"Ouch Killua you're hugging hurts-"

Killua loosens up to lean up and start to lick Gon's cheek before kissing him deeply. He can taste his blood but that's okay. "Killua I-I don't feel so...I think i'm going to.." Gon's eyes get out of focused.

"I'll take care of you." Killua swears when Gon looses consciousness, leaning into his arms. Killua just sits there for a moment, hugging Gon against his chest, listening to his heart beat and breathing with him.

Killua still can't wrap his mind around what happened. Illumi is dead by his side, he thought Gon had died but he didn't. That's all that matters in this moment. He still has Gon and his brother is dead. He never has to worry about Illumi hurting his sister or Gon again.

The thought of that alone makes Killua hold Gon closer, kissing his head tenderly, his tears falling more till he can't cry any longer.

* * *

Consciousness comes back to Gon slowly. The first thing he's aware of is the warmth. A tight, soft warmth that makes him feel safe and secure. The next thing he's aware of is the pain in his arms and body and something is tight on his head and his tail feels like it's constricted.

Gon's eyes flutter open, despite the strange feelings he has he doesn't feel afraid. He smells Killua, his scent calming him and making him feel safe.

"It's okay Gon." Killua's voice is next to his face and when Gon turns his head he sees that he's sitting in Killua's lap, cradled against him, his head laying on Killua's shoulder, the werecat's arms around him tightly.

"Killua?..." Gon yawns, trying to move only to wince. He notices he can't move his ears either. Gon reaches out to touch his head only for Killua to grab his hand, stopping him.

"Don't touch that. I had to wrap your ears up to hide them. Don't move your tail much either. I stuffed it in your pants." Killua touches Gon's face gently, those blue eyes watching him intently. "Are you in pain Gon?"

"I'm hurting a little bit. My arms do..." Gon looks around, just realizing that they're on a plane right now. Some humans are looking over at him while others are just keeping to themselves. "What happened Killua? We were..." Gon's eyes widen and he looks at Killua, his chest seizing up. "Illumi! We were fighting Illumi and then...then I killed him... and Alluka's teddy bear is ruined and...They pass the law...Where's Kurapika? Did he kill Chrollo? Where are we?"

"We're on our way to meet up with Zushi and Alluka." Killua's expression is firm, those eyes leaving no room for argument. "I don't know where Kurapika is and I don't know if he's killed Chrollo-"

"We left him?! Killua why did you do that! You should have shook me up-"

"Are you serious Gon? You took heavy damage! I wasn't going to force you back up and...Kurapika isn't worth your life Gon. Spiders were coming. They heard your howl. I couldn't risk you. I wrapped you up and ran as fast as I could. I got you some clothes and then I got us on this plane-"

"More spiders came? What if Kurapika is in trouble-" Gon tries to get out of Killua's grasp but the ex-assassin isn't having any of that.

"Gon. Calm down. Gon." Killua tries to soothe him, rubbing his cheek but Gon can't. He was suppose to protect Kurapika. He isn't suppose to be here. "I needed to get you out of the city. They were butchering your kind. I'm not going to lose you." Killua's smell is that of a dominate. He's trying to keep him under control but Gon is freaking out.

"But Kurapika-"

"I know Gon. I know." Killua takes a deep breath, holding Gon's face, leaning his forehead against Gon's. "Kurapika isn't my mate. You're my mate. You're my top priority. It was a lost cause. Leorio is there. He can protect his mate. You have bigger things to worry about right now-"

"Mito..." Gon's eyes get wide, remembering the law and the fact that Kalluto is on her way to attack his island. They're going to try to kill his pack. They're going to hurt Mito.

"Gon." Killua tightens his grip on him when he sees Gon's eyes flash back. "Stay with me alright? We're going to deal with it. Just stay calm now. Rest. You're still hurt." Killua nuzzles his head against Gon's. Placing kisses on his forehead, nose, and eyes.

"Kurapika...Mito...I need to protect-"

"Gon." Killua kisses him softy, Gon's heart fluttering in his chest and his tense body relaxing. Killua's kiss is so passionate, something deep and meaningful and it calms Gon. Gon curls and gets comfortable on Killua, kissing him back, lazily moving his tongue against Killua's. Killua pulls away, placing another kiss on Gon's forehead. Killua looks relieved when he sees how Gon has loosened up. "Go back to sleep. You look exhausted."

"Mmm." Gon is tired. It's probably because his body is still healing. He should be done with the healing process soon and then he can think more clearly about what to do. He's worried about Kurapika. He's worried about Mito but with Killua holding him so snugly, placing loving kisses on him, Gon can't keep away. Gon listens to Killua's heart beat and takes joy in how warm Killua is and the very quiet purring he can hear in his chest.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Killua whispers and that's the last thing he hears before he falls back asleep, curled up against Killua's chest, his mate wrapping his arms around him protectively.

* * *

Gon wakes up to the sound of people talking. Gon can make out Killua's voice and then a softer voice, higher voice.. _.Alluka..._ Gon's eyes flutter open and he sits up in bed when he takes in this room he's never seen before. He's In a bed, his ears aren't wrapped up anymore, they twitch on his head and his tail thumps against the bed. Gon looks down at his arms, seeing only dark bruises now and some bruises on his torso but that's it. He's healed nicely. Gon is naked and the sheets feel nice on his hot skin.

"Killua?" Gon calls tentatively, about to get out of bed to find his mate, not liking that he's away. He doesn't have to move.

Killua walks into the room, followed by Alluka, Zushi and Wing. "Alluka! Zushi! Wing!" Gon cheers, his eyes lighting up, his tail thumping against the bed a mile a minute.

"Hi Gon." Alluka smiles her eyes are red like she's been crying but she doesn't look sad. Zushi is close to her, holding her hand.

"Your teddy bear saved me!" Gon smiles only to frown. "I'm sorry it got ripped though-"

"I don't care about the bear. I'm just happy my charm worked." Alluka takes a deep breath. "And i'm glad it's over...that you and big brother..." Alluka looks over at Killua before she smiles at Gon. "I'm glad we don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah. Illumi is dead." Gon nods his head, remembering how satisfying ripping his face off felt, the taste of his flesh lingers and it's not unpleasant. Killua doesn't say anything.

"He may be dead and that's good but...The law has been passed." Zushi's face gets grim, Alluka hugs him tightly, frowning deeply. "If we weren't safe before, our kind really isn't now."

"They will attack Whale island." Wing's face is like stone but those black eyes have that grim appearance as well.

"I need to get back to Whale island. I need to protect my pack. I need to protect Mito." Gon's eyes fill with a fire, a growl in the back of his throat.

"That's what I thought you would say." Wing smiles and it's softer. " Now is the time to tell him Zushi."

Gon blinks looking over at Zushi who is glancing between Killua and Gon. "You've...You've become a member of my family Gon. Where ever you go, I go too. We're a pack. I will go with you to protect your family. And..." Zushi looks at Killua, turning, straightening himself out. "...Alluka is my mate. Wherever she goes, I also go."

Killua's eyes get darker, his eyes narrowing and he opens his mouth to say something probably not so nice-

"I really like him brother. Zushi is my mate." Alluka says firmly getting Killua to look at her. He looks between Alluka and Zushi before looking at their hands.

"If you hurt her Zushi, if you make her cry I will kill you." Killua gets up in Zushi's face, his eyes dark, hissing in his face. Zushi shivers but he stands his ground.

"Of course. I would never hurt her."

Killua stares at him darkly for a long time before he backs up, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall. "I'll hold you to that Zushi."

"Awww i'm so happy for you two!" Gon starts to get up only to get a dark look from Killua. Gon sits back down but smiles brightly at the two. "I knew this would happen!"

"yeah." Zushi and Alluka blush.

"I want to leave soon to go back to Whale Island. I'm better and i'm okay to get out of bed." Gon says this more to Killua who gives him a look.

"We'll leave soon." Killua looks over at Zushi and Wing before looking back at Gon. "We're going to catch a plane and then take a boat to Whale Island."

"Yes. You have a few hours to rest Gon and you should use it. We're walking into another battle." Wing locks eyes with Gon.

"...Kurapika." Gon's eyes widen when he remembers his friend and he frowns deeply, looking at Killua.

"He's alive." Killua says quickly getting Gon to sigh in relief. "Leorio has him and is tending to his wounds. We're actually waiting for him to get here. Kurapika can't stay in the city anymore. The other spiders are looking for him."

"Kurapika is coming?!" Gon eyes get wide and he smiles, thinking about Leorio and Kurapika traveling with them as well. He frowns. "Is he badly hurt? Was he able to kill Chrollo?"

"I'm not sure. Leorio just said it got hectic and he had to get Kurapika out of there. You can ask them when they get here. The vampire isn't going to be happy when he wakes up and sees he's here."

"But he's safe." Gon smiles, settling down. "I'm glad."

"We're going to be one big group." Alluka chuckles, smiling to herself and those eyes look so bright now. She looks so happy standing there with Zushi. "Like a big family."

"We're a pack." Zushi smiles at Alluka, flushing before looking at Gon and Killua. "All of us together are. Even though you're not werewolves...you're still apart of the pack. Gon has a way of doing that." Zushi smiles at Gon.

"Yeah he's weird like that." Killua grunts, giving Gon this teasing smile before he looks over at the three others. "If you don't mind, I need to talk with Gon alone for a moment."

"Yes of course." Wing nods his head before turning and walking out.

"Feel better Gon!" Alluka smiles before she walks out with Zushi, closing the door behind them.

Killua waits till they leave before he walks over to Gon slowly, his expression blank. "Killua." Gon says affectionately, crawling closer to the edge of the bed, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

Killua's expression turns into a glare and before Gon can do anything Killua hits him over the head. "Ouch! What was that for Killua-"

"For scaring me. You tried to fight Illumi alone, you should have shouted for me. I could have lost you." Killua glares at him but it's not mean. There's something behind those blue eyes that's very soft.

"I thought I would be okay on my own and I wasn't thinking." Gon rubs at his head before he grabs Killua's hand, pulling on it. Killua allows himself to be pulled down so that Gon is on his back and Killua is on top of him. Gon wraps his arms around his waist and he smiles up at Killua who still doesn't look too happy. "Everything worked out okay though. We worked together and we killed him. I couldn't have done it without you. Killua is amazing." Gon smiles watching as Kilua's face flushes.

"You're the amazing one idiot." Killua hides his face in the crook of his neck. "If it wasn't for you...I may have never faced him like that. The thought of him taking you from me..." Killua takes a deep breath before he chuckles. "It's crazy. I've only known you for less than a month and you've changed me. You've made me feel so much and I..." Killua swallows. "Because of you, I don't have to worry about him anymore. Alluka is safe. I will...I will follow you everywhere Gon. I will be there to clean up your mess when you're reckless. So I hope you know you can't get rid of me. Don't regret your decision of having me as your mate because I'm not letting you go."

"I would never regret my decision. I love Killua. I don't want to ever be without you. I want to travel with you and I want to fight with you. We make a great team. You stay cool and you can stop me and help me when I'm too reckless or stupid. And I can be crazy for the both of us. Killua is the one who can't get rid of me. You're stuck here." Gon squeezes him tightly, licking his cheek affectingly.

Killua's eyes get glossy before he grabs his chin and kisses him deeply, his tail and ears coming out. His tail curling around Gon's tail.

Killua is purring and the vibrations can be felt on Gon's chest as they continue to kiss. Gon loves the soft kiss and he loves it when it turns heated. He loves the way Killua touches him and kisses over his bruises. Killua can be cruel. He can't be rough but right now, Killua is a kitten. Touching him carefully and full of love.

Gon knows he won't always be like this. Killua is just happy Gon is okay. He was worried. And even when Killua is rough or mean, Gon knows he loves him.

"I love you Killua." Gon breathes out when Killua's kissing gets him a bit hotter.

Killua doesn't say anything but the look in his eyes says it all. The way those blue eyes shine and the slight flushing of his face tells the story.

Killua loves him very much. Gon couldn't be any happier being in this bed with Killua on top of him. Killua is his life mate and Gon never wants to be a part from him.

Gon tries not to think of the up coming fight involved with Whale Island. The first thing he thinks of as he stares into Killua's blue eyes before he kisses him again, soft tongues brushing against each other, moans and purrs filling the room, skin getting warm and flushed...

Is how excited he is to show Mito his beautiful mate and to show Killua off in front of his pack.

It's strange how life works. All these things have happened in less than a month. So much has happened, so much bad but Gon wouldn't have it any other way. He has Killua now. He's found his life mate. And now that he has him...

Gon doesn't want his life to be without Killua.

* * *

 **Finished! I hope you enjoyed! Till next time.**


End file.
